Te odio porque te amo
by YulyPotterGranger
Summary: Luego de siete años de amistad, Hermione y Harry descubrirán que se aman; pero sus vidas darán un giro de 360º por un malentendido, ocasionando que nunca se confiesen sus sentimientos y Hermione huya al terminar Hogwarts. Y ahora, seis años después, sus caminos volverán a coincidir, y tal vez la vida les dé una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas…
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER?**

¿Qué pasa cuando el amor de tu vida te traiciona con tu mejor amiga?

Huyes sin mirar atrás…

* * *

Hermione Granger caminaba bajo la lluvia en la gran ciudad de Londres, enfundada en una gabardina negra, botas cafés, falda de mezclilla azul y una sudadera de cuello. Como era costumbre en ésa ciudad, llevaba lloviendo todo el día; y como era costumbre en Hermione, había vuelto a olvidar su paraguas en casa; por lo cual no le quedaba más que caminar deprisa bajo todo techo que encontraba.

Habían pasado seis largos años desde que su egreso del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería y en todo ése tiempo había perdido cualquier comunicación con sus dos mejores amigos; Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley; al igual que con casi todo ser querido que tuviera algo relacionado con ellos o le hicieran recordarlos, a excepción de su mejor amiga: Luna Lovegood.

¿La razón de porque aquel alejamiento?; Bueno, está de más decir que muchas veces el corazón nos traiciona y nos hace enamorarnos de la persona incorrecta. Y así le había pasado a ella con el que una vez consideró su mejor amigo: Harry Potter.

Por supuesto muchos pensaran, "¿Pero que tiene eso de malo?" … Lo malo, es que él no le correspondía… Y lo que es aún peor, es que si lo hacía con otra de sus supuestas mejores amigas: Ginny Weasley.

En fin, fue cobardía, o sólo el resultado de su profunda decepción y dolor; pero ella había rehusado a ser una masoquista para quedarse y ser testigo de su sufrimiento. Así que aquel día, después de la graduación, fue a la torre de Gryffindor, hizo su baúl y se fue sin más. Las despedidas sobraron, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ya eran dos meses alejada de sus amigos; el atender a razones tampoco le importó. Simplemente se fue.

Si bien tuvo muchas oportunidades para volver, para hablarle, para verlo. Jamás lo hizo. Pensó que la mejor solución sería poner distancia; después de todo, eso y el tiempo lo curaban todo, ¿no?…

Que ilusa fue.

Aceleró el paso cuando la lluvia se intensificó y un auto pasó por la acera, empapándole las botas al arrojar una gran cantidad de agua mugrienta.

Mas tenía un pilar del cual sostenerse y el cual nunca la había dejado caer durante ésos tormentosos años, pensó. Luna. Su mejor amiga. Su compañera de aventuras, de alegrías, pero, sobre todo, de penas. Su hombro: en donde lloró cuando recordaba su desamor. Sus brazos: en donde se refugió cuando quería correr junto a él.

Si, gracias a ella había salido adelante.

Aunque, como toda buena amiga, debía aconsejarla, animarla a hacer lo correcto. Por lo que todos los días, durante los primeros dos años, Luna le insistió en que debería volver y aclarar porque se fue, pero ella y su terquedad eran más fuertes que la rubia y su insistencia; a tal grado que un día, completamente desquiciada, tuvieron una pelea tan grande que…

Flash Back

— ¡Es que no entiendo porque no lo haces! — exclamó con arrebato Luna a Hermione.

Se encontraban en el departamento de la rubia, ése día habían decidido quedarse a ver películas pues el clima era muy malo para salir; Hermione había accedido pensando que no tenía nada de malo, después de todo, le agradaba mucho ver películas; mas Luna, sin proponérselo, sacó un tema a colación que nada tenía que ver con lo que hacían, y lo cual estaba ocasionando que la castaña intentará por todos los medios zanjar el tema.

— Ya te lo he dicho, ya no me molestes — le respondió ésta; tratando de calmar su exasperación, fijando su atención en el televisor.

— ¡Pero si tú volvieras y le dijeras…! — insistió.

— ¿Decirle que, Lu?… — inquirió, apretando los dientes. La ira creciendo lentamente en su pecho mientras dejaba de fingir su tono sereno — ¿Qué por su culpa me tuve que ir?, — se levantó frustrado, dándole la espalda para impedir que notara como la afectaban sus palabras — ¡¿Qué él es el causante de mi sufrimiento diario?!… — se mordió el labio un segundo — ¡Qué arruino mi vida! — terminó exclamando.

— ¡Hermione, pero es que ni siquiera hablaste con él!; ¡Tal vez las dos nos equivocamos y fue sólo…! — replicó exasperada, levantándose.

— ¡Por Dios, Luna!… — exclamó frustrada, girándose a verla — ¡Todo el mundo lo sabía!, ¡profesores!, ¡alumnos!, ¡incluso Filch!

— No estás siendo racional. Sabes que no es cierto — la miró cruzándose de brazos.

— Ya no quiero seguir hablando al respecto… — zanjó Hermione. Dándole la espalda de nuevo — Lo mejor es que nos veamos mañana, no tengo ánimos para discutir contigo.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ ERES TAN COBARDE?! — gritó Luna, perdiendo los estribos y sujetándola del brazo, impidiendo que abandonara la habitación.

— ¡¿Por qué insistes en hablar de algo que sabes que me hace daño?!… — contestó a su vez la castaña, liberándose bruscamente de su agarre. Sus ojos brillaban de la ira acumulada — ¡CUANDO TE CONTÉ LO QUE ME HICIERON FUE PARA QUE ENTENDIERAS PORQUE ME FUI!, ¡PARA QUE NO HICIERAS MÁS PREGUNTAS!, ¡Y ME APOYASTE!… — le echó en cara — ¡TE PEDÍ QUE RESPETARAS MI DECISIÓN Y TÚ ACEPTASTE!… — le espetó con agresividad — ¡PERO AHORA SÓLO BUSCAS HACERME MÁS DAÑO!… — le recriminó — ¡¿CREES QUE ES SENCILLO PARA MI VIVIR CON ÉSTE MALDITO SENTIMIENTO EN MI CADA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO DE ÉL EN LA RADIO O EL PERIÓDICO?!… — inquirió, las lágrimas haciéndose visibles en sus ojos mieles — ¡Me alejé de casi todos a los que quería para estar lejos de él, pero tú sólo buscas acercarme más a algo que me está matando por dentro, Luna!… — una lágrima rebelde rodó por su mejilla y un nudo se le formó en la garganta, mas no le dio importancia; había estado callando por tanto tiempo que ahora no se detendría en sacar al menor una cuarta parte de lo que sentía — ¡Yo lo quiero y eso jamás va a cambiar por más que lo intente!… — terminó confesando, respirando agitadamente — ¡Podré vivir en otra ciudad, país, continente, incluso planeta, pero eso sólo hace crecer las ganas que tengo por salir corriendo a sus brazos!… — se le quebró la voz.

Luna se quedó estática en donde estaba, el pecho se le oprimió de remordimiento.

— ¡Ya no quiero sufrir!… — la voz de Hermione se formó en un lastimero susurro en forma de súplica — ¡Por favor no me hagas recordarlo!… No lo hagas… por favor, Luna… — se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos, las lágrimas fluyendo libremente — Ya no puedo más, ya no puedo… — terminó llorando en el suelo conforme su voz se apagaba, y sucumbió a los sollozos.

Luna se hincó a su lado y la abrazó a su cuerpo sintiéndola estremecerse por el llanto. Hermione se aferró a ella cual si fuera un salvavidas.

— ¡Aun lo amo! — musitó dolorosamente la castaña.

Luna le acarició el cabello de manera reconfortante.

— Lo siento… prometo que jamás volveré a hablar de él — le aseguró.

Fin Flash Back

Y lo había hecho. Desde ése día jamás se volvió a hablar del asunto, nunca una mención de su nombre; si salía alguna noticia de él en el periódico, Luna simplemente fingía que no había nada, al igual que Hermione; en el día de su cumpleaños, Luna siempre sonsacaba a la castaña a hacer infinidad de cosas para que no se diera cuenta del día que era. Aun cuando ella jamás lo olvidaba, pues noche tras noche, lloraba mientras por su mente la misma imagen se repetía una y otra vez: Harry sonriéndole… y después besándose con Ginny.

Seis años sin ver a Harry y no podía dejar de quererlo. Hermione se preguntaba si quizás lo que había hecho no era suficiente, si el alejarse de él había sido lo correcto o no. Su corazón le decía una cosa y su cabeza otra.

¿Es que acaso jamás podría olvidarlo?, se preguntó.

Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su gabardina e inmediatamente reconoció el número.

— ¡Hola Lu! — la saludó con una sonrisa en los labios.

— _¡Que tal Herm!, quería saber si vendrías a cenar hoy, tengo algo que decirte_ — se escuchó la voz de emocionada de Luna Lovegood al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, claro; — aceptó Hermione — sólo iba a mi casa por algo y luego me voy hacia allá. Y, ¿por qué tanto misterio? — le preguntó curiosa mientras seguía caminando. Esto era lo único bueno de los celulares, pensaba, podía estar hablando con su amiga, aunque estuviera en cualquier parte, sin la necesidad de una chimenea. Además, era portátil, ironizó.

— _No es nada de misterio_ , — respondió Luna — _pero mejor te lo digo al rato… Bueno, tengo que colgar, ya voy llegando a mi casa, nos vemos_ — finalizó la llamada antes de darle tiempo a Hermione de cuestionarla.

La castaña siguió caminando y 20 minutos después llegó a su casa. Tomando rápidamente un baño, se cambió de ropa, y dejando sus cosas del trabajo en la mesa de su cuarto, se dirigió a la casa de su amiga.

Afortunadamente Hermione y Luna vivían a dos calles de distancia, lo cual les facilitaba mucho las cosas. Entre ellas, el irse juntas a su trabajo. Ambas trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, algo que muy pocos sabían.

Luna había estudiado Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cosa que no sorprendió a Hermione; y, como era muy buena en la materia, terminó la carrera año y medio antes e inmediatamente le dieron trabajo en el Ministerio, en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hermione mientras tanto había estudiado Leyes Mágicas y gracias a esto, y después de haber ejercido su profesión, pudo hacer que validaran el movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O y hacerla una Ley oficial desde hacía casi dos años en Inglaterra. Justo ahora se encontraba tratando su prolongación hacia Francia, y si tenía suerte, en muy poco tiempo cerraría el trato. Tenía un trabajo en la Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, y aunque no era de tiempo completo, ganaba muy bien, al igual que Luna.

Un buen merito, tomando en cuenta todo lo que habían hecho para ser lo que eran hoy en día.

* * *

— Pase — invitó Luna al otro lado de la puerta luego de que Hermione tocara un par de veces.

— ¿No sabes que debes asegurar la puerta?, ¿qué tal que fuera un ladrón? — le preguntó en tono divertido la castaña, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— No creo que los ladrones tocaran a la puerta en primer lugar… — rio Luna saliendo de la cocina con un tazón de helado — ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

— Lo mismo de siempre, ¿y a ti? — se encogió de hombros.

— No me quejo, — una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios — el señor Jensen me asignó una oficina nueva junto con un asistente personal y… — comentó con fingida indiferencia.

— ¡¿Te promovieron?!… — exclamó Hermione boquiabierta. Luna asintió, rebosante de alegría. La castaña soltó un chillido de emoción, abalanzándose sobre ella — ¡Es genial Luna!, llevabas meses esperando eso. ¡Me alegro mucho por ti! — ovacionó.

— ¡Gracias!… — sonrió radiante, terminando con el abrazo — Hubieras visto la cara que puse cuando me lo dijo… — empezó a narrar mientras se sentaban en un sofá de la sala — Imagínate… — se aclaró la garganta con gesto dramático — "Señorita Lovegood, después de haber trabajado con nosotros por año y medio, y sabiendo lo eficaz que es a pesar del poco tiempo que tiene aquí y su joven edad; tengo el gusto de comunicarle de que a partir del próximo lunes ocupará el puesto de Supervisora del Departamento de Regulación y el Control de las Criaturas Mágicas" — imitó la profunda voz de su Jefe: Malcom Jensen.

Hermione contuvo una carcajada al escucharla.

— Puedo hacerme una idea — sonrió.

— Aunque sin duda lo mejor fue la cara que pusieron Lavender y Parvati cuando lo escucharon… — comentó riendo — Parecía como entre que me querían besar los zapatos, o arrojarme por el conducto del ascensor.

— Que mala, ya sabes que ellas ansiaban ése puesto desde hace mucho — le reprendió Hermione con una sonrisa.

— Sí, es cierto, pero no le quita lo gracioso… — y volvió a reír la rubia — Además, eso les pasa por haberle hecho más caso en la escuela a Grubbly Plank que a Hagrid — comentó, como quien dice algo realmente verídico.

A pesar de sí misma, Hermione no pudo evitar reír junto a su amiga.

— ¡Acabo de caer en cuenta de algo! — exclamó tiempo después Luna, mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en celebración a su ascenso.

— ¿Qué? — le cuestionó Hermione algo desconcertada.

— No le he dicho a Terry — exclamó incorporándose y tomando el teléfono.

— ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza Loony Lovegood? — le acusó bromista.

Luna le hizo mala cara por el "Loony".

— Te lo perdono porque tú lo dices con cariño y no con mala intención — le sacó la lengua.

— Y hablando de Terry… — empezó Hermione, como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¿Si? — murmuró ausente.

— ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?, ¿ya son novios o…? — dejó la pregunta abierta, esperando una respuesta de la rubia.

— Amigos, somos muy buenos amigos y hasta ahí — desvió un poco la mirada. Disimuladamente borró el número y lo marcó nuevamente, pues por escuchar a su amiga se había equivocado.

— Luna… — la miró insinuante.

— Un momento… — le hizo una seña con la mano para que aguardará mientras escuchaba como la voz de Terry contestaba al otro lado de la línea.

— Terry, ¡hola, soy Luna!… Bien ¿y tú?… ¡¿Adivina a quien promovieron?!… Si, ¡estoy tan feliz!… Con Herm en mi departamento… No, está bien… Espera…

Tapó la bocina del teléfono con una mano y se volvió hacia Hermione.

— Nos invita a cenar, ¿qué dices? — le preguntó con una sonrisa anhelante.

— Que hago mal tercio… — se rio la castaña. Luna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Ve con él, hablamos mañana y me dices cómo te fue — le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de Luna se sonrojaron tenuemente.

Colocó de nuevo el teléfono en su oído y habló.

— Hermione dice que no puede y yo estoy encantada… Si, te espero… Hasta luego — y colgó.

La castaña se le quedó viendo con una sonrisa cómplice y pícara a la rubia.

— Conque amigos, ¿eh? — se burló.

— No empieces — zanjó una Luna sonrojada.

— Yo sólo decía — sonrió la castaña al ver su nerviosismo.

* * *

Quince minutos después Hermione emprendía camino a su casa nuevamente, feliz por el ascenso de Luna, por su "no cita" con Terry… Aunque ligeramente nostálgica por culpa del clima inglés, pues sin querer su mente viajaba a sus años de estudiante y las muchas noches que pasó a su lado, sentados en la sala común.

Apenas acababa de dejar las llaves en el pequeño plato junto a la puerta, y la chaqueta en el perchero, cuando Crookshanks salía corriendo de la cocina, con la cola en alto y maullando alegre por ver a Hermione en casa. Al menos aún le quedaba su fiel minino para hacerle compañía. Sonriendo, lo tomó en brazos brindándole una distraída caricia tras las orejas y se dirigió con él nuevamente a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Y nuevamente la nostalgia la asaltó mientras comía una ensalada de atún con mayonesa y algo de verdura; observando a su minino engullir con regocijo su comida para gatos. Pero ya era algo común en ella; frente a sus padres, su jefe, sus compañeros de trabajo, pero sobre todo frente a Luna, siempre se mostraba alegre y sonriente; mas apenas estaba sola con Crookshanks, la tristeza asaltaba su corazón de nuevo. Y es que, ¿cómo olvidar que hasta ése pequeño ser de cuatro patas y cola esponjada había tenido un fuerte lazo de amistad con él?, ¿cómo olvidar las veces que los atrapó in fraganti en su sillón favorito, Crookshanks en su regazo, y él rascándolo tras las orejas?, ¿cómo olvidar las veces en que su gato la dejaba por saludarlo con una lamida amistosa cada vez que lo veía atravesar el retrato de la Dama Gorda?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, y sonrió sin humor.

Por más que luchara contra lo inevitable, no podía dejar de pensar en él. No bastaba alejarse. Esconderse. Huir. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza… pero, ¿y del corazón?

El sonido de un suave campaneo se escuchó a la lejanía, anunciando que ya eran las 9 de la noche. Hermione permanecía acostada en el sillón de la sala mientras Crookshanks descansaba sobre su estómago, ambos contemplando una película romántica en el televisor, en donde la protagonista está enamorada de un chico que ha sido su amigo por mucho tiempo, y justo cuando está a punto de abrir sus sentimientos lo encuentra…

Flash Back

Hermione caminaba decidida por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su mejor amigo Harry Potter; según su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, Harry estaba en un castigo con Snape en las mazmorras. Nada fuera de lo común en él. Todo el mundo conocía la enemistad entre ambos.

Esperando que su sanción ya hubiera concluido, Hermione bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con el corazón latiéndole frenético en el pecho por la emoción de verlo; y se adentró en el frío clima de las mazmorras. Justo cuando daba vuelta en el último pasillo, con una sonrisa de nervios en los labios; paró en seco, la sonrisa se apagó de golpe y el alma se les vino a los pies.

Harry y Ginny estaban besándose frente al despacho de Snape.

Incredulidad. Fue el primer sentimiento que experimentó. Dolor. Fue lo que la motivó a huir rápidamente de ahí antes de que la vieran. Desilusión. Lo que hizo correr de ésa escena.

Desamor. No podía creerlo. Era inconcebible.

 _¿Cómo pudieron?, ¡¿cómo fue capaz?!_ … se preguntaba conforme el aire frío le cortaba la respiración mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras.

Aunque no podía reprocharle, después de todo, fue su culpa el no haberle dicho nada antes. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, pero aun así dolía. Dios, ¡cuánto dolía!

Y es que no podía creer que Harry, su mejor amigo, y el chico del cual estaba enamorada, la hubiera traicionado de ésa forma tan hiriente y cruel, con la que ella creyó era su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Apenas hacia unos minutos había decidido por fin decirle a Harry que lo amaba, y poner fin a ése juego de indirectas, miradas y besos inconclusos que habían creado; y ahora estaba alejándose del inmenso pesar que aplastaba su pobre corazón.

El llanto se hizo presente y pronto se vio envuelta en una torrencial lluvia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había salido del castillo y corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y todo por su maldita cobardía. ¿Qué no estaba en Gryffindor?, ¿entonces porque diablos no le dijo nunca que estaba enamorada de él?

¿Para qué hacer ésa estúpida pregunta?, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Por tonta. Por tonta y por cobarde.

¿Cobarde a qué?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?, ¿al rechazo?, ¿a perderlo por no ser capaz de corresponderle y alejarse de ella por sentirse incómodo estando a su lado?… Tal vez eso fue. Temía tanto perderlo que simplemente se conformó con ser siempre su mejor amiga.

O quizás fue su indecisión, posiblemente Harry se cansó de luchar por ella y no recibir nada a cambio. Merlín, si tan sólo le hubiera hablado claro desde el principio. Si le hubiera confesado aquel día en sexto curso, cuando había descubierto que lo quería de una manera distinta…

Y ahora ya era tarde. Le pertenecía a otra. Se dejó caer en la lodosa tierra, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos.

Fin Flash Back

Apagó el televisor con rencor y se levantó de un brinco, tirando a Crookshanks en el proceso; el pobre minino chilló asustado antes de alejarse con la cola en alto, mostrando su indignación.

Una ráfaga de impotencia e ira acudió al corazón de Hermione. Impotencia por saber que el "hubiera" no existía y jamás lo haría. E ira por no poder enterrar el pasado.

Caminó a su habitación y se encerró dando un portazo. Sus manos temblaban, cual si fuera incapaz de ejercer control sobre ellas; su pecho subía y bajada rápidamente, como si hubiera corrido un maratón; los ojos le picaban producto de las lágrimas acumuladas. Y todo por su culpa. Por lo que le hacía sentir aun hoy en día. A seis años de todo.

Se paseaba como león enjaulado por la habitación y antes de poder evitarlo, lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaron sin tregua alguna por sus mejillas.

Lágrimas de impotencia. De tristeza. De frustración. De rabia. De sentimientos contenidos. Tantos, que aplastaban su pecho impidiéndole respirar.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas al sentir que toda fuerza huía de su cuerpo. Tantos años reprimiéndose. Tantos meses añorando su presencia. Tantos días pidiendo verlo, aunque fuera una vez. Tantas horas. Tantos minutos. Tantos segundos y sin poder… sin poder…

Al final se dejó caer completamente al suelo y se abrazó a sí misma, hecha un ovillo. Llorando por no poder olvidarlo, por tener que recordarlo cada maldito segundo, por querer una y mil veces regresar el tiempo y decirle lo que siempre quiso… por decirle… por confesarle…

Que, aunque pasaran cinco, seis, o los años que fueran, jamás, ¡JAMÁS podría…!

¿Por qué?, ¿por qué, maldita sea, después de tanto tiempo aun no podía decirlo?…

Si fueron minutos o quizás horas los que Hermione estuvo llorando abrazándose a sí misma, no lo supo con exactitud. Pero ahora permanecía viendo las calles casi vacías de Londres. Las luces del centro brillando titilantes a la lejanía. El viento húmedo mojando su rostro.

Y nuevamente deseo que él estuviera con ella. _¡Maldición!_

— ¡TE ODIO HARRY POTTER! — gritó hacia el cielo con profundo dolor. Un trueno retumbó junto a su voz en la noche nublada. Mas su corazón no creyó la manifestación de tal sentimiento.

* * *

Nota de la autora: aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, el cual ya esta terminado, por lo cual subire actualizacion semanal, SI ustedes me dejan un minimo de 10 comentarios por capitulo, no es mucho pedir, ¿o si?

Escriban lo que sea, que les agrada de la historia, que les disgusta, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Nos leemos pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: TRABAJO Y MÁS TRABAJO**

Lunes 9 de octubre. Un día común y corriente. Los niños iban a las escuelas. Las personas al trabajo. Pero hoy, especialmente hoy, era un día muy importante para Hermione.

¿El motivo?, bueno, si tenía suerte, cerraría un significativo trato con el Ministro de Magia Francés y la P.E.D.D.O. rompería con las fronteras, extendiéndose hacia Francia. Algo por lo que había luchado muchos años, aproximadamente nueve, pues fue cuando tenía solamente 15 años que la había creado; y ahora, siendo oficial en Inglaterra, era algo increíble.

No podía creer que al fin su sueño estuviera volviéndose realidad. Era simplemente alucinante.

Y ahora, sentada tras su escritorio, con una montaña de pergaminos desplegados sobre el mueble, cualquiera pensaría al verla con ése desorden que indudablemente estaba trabajando en algo muy importante. Bueno, que errados estaban.

— ¿Dónde?, ¿dónde? — se preguntaba desesperadamente Hermione mientras intentaba inútilmente dar con el paradero de una importante nota que le habían entregado ésa misma mañana.

Aunque ella tenía la culpa de no encontrarla; si no hubiera estado leyendo su libro favorito de Aritmancia en el momento en que le llegó aquel Memorando Interdepartamental, recordaría ahora donde lo había colocado sin siquiera prestarle la más mínima atención.

Merlín, si no la encontraba pronto terminaría volviéndose loca. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?, se reprochó.

El sonido de unos suaves golpes a su puerta la distrajeron por un segundo, haciéndola bufar exasperada.

— Adelante — replicó sin ánimos.

— Buenos días — la saludó una voz formal.

— Buenos… — empezó a decir levantando la mirada. Su semblante cambió al mirar al recién llegado — Ah, ¡hola Percy!, no te reconocí. Tú y tus modales — le sonrió cálidamente indicándole con gesto de la mano que tomara asiento, y regresando su atención a lo que hacía antes.

— La oficina es la oficina… — respondió diplomático el hombre Weasley rechazando amablemente su invitación. Seguía siendo aquel alto pelirrojo de gafas que había visto infinidad de veces en el colegio y en la Madriguera, con la única diferencia de que ahora era unos años mayor — En fin, ¿recibiste mi nota? — la miró con detenimiento, sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza algo apenada y se mordió el labio con gesto desesperado.

— La perdiste otra vez — apuntó Percy con muy buen acierto y cierto tono de cansancio.

— Lo siento… — hizo una mueca como sonrisa la castaña, abandonando sus fallidos intentos de encontrarla — Es sólo que estaba en otras cosas cuando llegó y ahora no sé dónde la puse… — se excusó — ¿Qué decía? — quiso saber.

— "Dice", — la corrigió Percy, extendiendo su mano para tomar un sobre de color gris — que hay junta a las 11. Y creo, que ésta es mi nota — se lo tendió.

— ¿Si?… — le preguntó insegura, recibiéndolo — ¡Si, ésta es!… — exclamó al ver su contenido — Gracias Percy — murmuró, leyendo la nota.

— Por nada. Me retiro, tengo que terminar de organizar unas últimas cosas… — anunció Percy acercándose de nuevo a la puerta — Y no llegues tarde, últimamente se te hace costumbre. Recuerda que esto te concierne más a ti que a nadie — le reprendió con seriedad. Hermione asintió algo avergonzada y miró como el pelirrojo abandonaba de su oficina.

Suspiró con nostalgia al observar la puerta por la cual había salido Percy y se dejó caer en la silla, con la nota sujeta aun en su mano.

Percy era el único de los Weasley con el cual tenía contacto; por obvias razones, se había alejado de ellos; más en sus planes jamás estuvo toparse con Percy en el Ministerio; si bien sabía que había una posibilidad de que eso sucediera, jamás imaginó que fuera precisamente él quien la buscara.

Aunque, tenía que admitir que siempre se había llevado bien con él, su añoranza por conocimientos, su entusiasmo por el cumplimiento de las reglas, fueron lo que la unieron más a él. Y ahora era su mano derecha.

La ayudó tanto, y le debía tanto, que ni una vida bastaría para pagárselo.

Muy pocos sabían que ella trabajaba en el Ministerio y eso era gracias a que Percy la protegía; ya que cuando sabía que Harry y Ron estaban ahí, le decía sutilmente a Hermione que no necesitaba ir ése día, podía hacer el trabajo en la comodidad de su casa. Lo que nunca notó es que la castaña lo conocía tan bien que sabía de antemano porque no quería que fuera, e interiormente se lo agradecía enormemente.

No obstante, también había otra cosa que le facilitaba que nadie supiera que trabajaba ahí y es que casi no salía de su oficina, y cuando lo hacía era únicamente para tener juntas con algunos miembros importantes en el Ministerio. Además, eran contadas las ocasiones en que tenía que usar el ascensor o las chimeneas del Atrio, así que todo eso disminuyó mucho las posibilidades de toparse algún día con… Bueno, con el pasado.

Tampoco se relacionaba con muchas personas del Ministerio, salvo algunos ex compañeros que se afiliaron al movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O.

El recibir visitas de algún otro Weasley era algo que tampoco la preocupaba. No cuando le había pedido estrictamente a Percy, hacia años, que no le dijera a nadie de su familia que la veía y sabía en donde estaba; y si por algún motivo le llegaban a preguntar el cómo se promulgó la P.E.D.D.O. hacia el Ministerio, contestara que lo había hecho un amigo cercano de ella, pues él era el que se encargaba de todos los asuntos de ella. El joven Weasley nunca preguntó el porqué de aquella decisión, o hizo comentario alguno; pero Hermione sabía que Percy siempre se cuestionó que era lo que había pasado entre el famoso trío dorado para que su amistad terminara de ésa manera tan fría.

Sin embargo, la castaña jamás mencionó nada al respecto. Y Percy respetaba su decisión; por algo se había ganado su confianza.

Además, sin todo el apoyo que recibió por parte de Percy a lo largo de ésos seis largos años, ella no sería la persona que era ahora. Y mucho menos, la P.E.D.D.O. hubiera visto la luz en Inglaterra. Si, en definitiva, Percy había sido un gran amigo.

Mas, las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos y Hermione lo sabía; ahora no solamente Percy sabía que trabajaba ahí, sino una docena de personas, y por desgracia, eran cercanas a Harry y Ron. Sólo rogaba porque cumplieran su palabra y nadie, aparte de los miembros de la P.E.D.D.O., conociera su ubicación.

* * *

Tiempo después, su escritorio estaba ordenado impecablemente y ella se dirigía hacia sala de juntas del Ministro. Salió de la oficina y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a las puertas que limitaban el pasillo de la sala de juntas en donde tendría, quizás, la reunión más importante hasta ahora. Suspiró con aplomo y abrió…

— Buenos días — saludó Hermione apenas entró.

— Buenos días, señorita Granger — se limitaron a decir algunos.

— Hola Hermione — la saludaron otros con más confianza.

Con una sonrisa de cortesía, Hermione se dirigió hacia una de las sillas situadas cerca del extremo de la mesa y se ubicó frente a Percy. El pelirrojo apenas la vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando tomó asiento, estaba sumergido en la lectura de los papeles frente a él al igual que la mayoría de las personas en la sala.

Apenas se sentó la castaña, la taza que se encontraba frente a ella se llenó con cerveza de mantequilla muy ligera (la que siempre pedía), y una carpeta se abrió dejando ver unas palabras resaltando:

" _Junta número 53 con motivo a la prolongación de la P.E.D.D.O. hacia Francia_ "

" _Hermione Jean Granger. Directora de la organización y miembro honorario del Winzegamot_ "

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de la castaña y se enderezó en la silla, orgullosa de que la P.E.D.D.O. estuviera a punto de romper una frontera hacia otro país y deseando que, de ser así, le fuera tan bien como en Inglaterra. Aunque tenía que admitir que al principio los elfos tomaron como un insulto todo lo impuesto por la Ley; luego de un tiempo, ellos mismos buscaron un líder para hacer válidos sus derechos y poner a alguien en el Ministerio.

Esto sin duda había alegrado mucho a Hermione y a los miembros de la P.E.D.D.O.; pues al fin, luego de siglos de esclavitud contra los elfos, éstos tendrían un muy merecido lugar en la comunidad mágica.

La silla junto a la de ella se movió emitiendo un rechinido al sentarse una persona. Hermione salió de su estupor, centrándose de nuevo en los miembros que estaban en la sala.

— ¡Hola Hermione! — la saludó alegremente su ex compañera de colegio, Hannah Abbott, luciendo algo agitada. Vistiendo una túnica turquesa.

— ¿Cómo estás, Hannah? — le sonrió la castaña a modo de saludo.

— Creí que no llegaba… — suspiró, tomando un poco de agua de su taza — Déjame contarte porque… — le empezó a parlotear, antes de darle tiempo a Hermione de decir algo — Imagínate que hace un par de días nos enteramos de un contrabando de billywigs que venían desde Australia a Inglaterra y pensaban venderlos en el callejón Knockturn para no sé qué cosa, pero pudimos impedirlo y los tenemos ahora en nuestro departamento… Son como una docena. En fin… — le restó importancia al dato.

Hermione la escuchó con atención.

— Pues resulta que el nuevo chico que está en el Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas no sabía nada de los billywigs, y quien sabe porque o cómo, pero se le escapó uno de las cajas contenedoras que íbamos a regresar justo HOY, ya que aquí no es su habitad natural… — tomó aire — Bueno, el caso es que el chico no sé cómo le hizo, pero logró enojar al pobre billywig, ¡y el bicho ése terminó picando como a SIETE personas!… — subrayó realmente escandalizada — Tuvimos que esperar a que se les pasaran los efectos y bajaran del techo… — expresó malhumorada — Y el colmo es que los del Departamento de Uso Indebido de la Magia quien sabe cómo se enteraron y se empezó un súper debate de que, si se iba a tratar como una sanción al uso indebido de la magia, o simplemente no contaban los efectos de la picadura del billywig… — suspiró cansada.

Hermione sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, como meditando el asunto seriamente.

— Por suerte llegó Luna. ¡Ay Luna!, ¡le debo la vida! — declaró Hannah con gesto dramático, realmente agradecida.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber Hermione, mirándola con una sonrisa risueña.

— Es que si la hubieras visto… — le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Hermione se mordió los labios para no reír al ver la cara de Hannah — Nunca en la vida había escuchado a Luna ejercer su poder y capacidad de palabra tan… tan… ¡maravilloso!… — expresó conmovida — Ya no hay nada de aquella Lunática Lovegood de la que todos se burlaban. ¡Fue fantástico!, no se dejó ni una vez… ¡fue simplemente…!

— Luna — concluyó Hermione, sonriendo orgullosa.

— ¡Si! — estuvo de acuerdo Hannah al quedarse sin palabras.

— ¿Y cuándo fue eso? — le preguntó la castaña.

— Como a las 9.

— ¿Nueve?… — repitió Hermione confundida. Hannah asintió — ¿y se tardaron tanto en bajarlos…?

— Oh, no, eso fue sencillo… — confesó. Luego le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se acercara más a ella para contarle algo confidencial. Hermione lo hizo — La verdad es que no me quise venir antes porque la pelea de Luna con Susan estuvo… — sonrió, visiblemente emocionada de sólo recordarla.

Hermione asintió comprensiva al motivo de su tardanza. Ella también hubiera querido estar ahí. Luego de que las cosas entre ella y Luna hubieran quedado más que establecidas en que la rubia jamás la haría cambiar de parecer acerca de sus "seres fantásticos"; Luna había desarrollado una enemistad con Susan y su departamento del Uso Indebido de la Magia, alegando que su corrupto y mezquino departamento le había privado los mejores años de su vida al no permitirle usar magia fuera del colegio hasta ser mayor de edad. Obviamente, al principio Susan intentó por todos los medios explicarle que ella no tenía nada que ver en el asunto, y a todo el mundo le hicieron lo mismo; pero ya dicen por ahí: "Convences más fácil a un gato de meterse al agua, que a Luna tratar de hacerla razonar".

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír con humor segundos después.

— Suerte que aún no llega el Ministro — comentó por lo bajo Hannah mirando las tres sillas vacías que faltaban. Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

La castaña volvió a centrar su atención en la sala y pudo observar a sus compañeros de trabajo, distinguiendo inmediatamente a otros dos ex compañeros del colegio: Ernie Macmillan y Cormac McLaggen, los cuales trabajaban en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional junto con Percy. Ernie le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de mano al captar su mirada a lo cual Hermione correspondió con otra sonrisa, pero Cormac le guiñó un ojo sonriendo atrevidamente.

La castaña se estremeció y prefirió mirar al otro extremo de la mesa. _Cormac y sus "sutilezas"_ , pensó con desagrado.

Un elfo algo viejo y con una pequeña túnica verde muy parecida a un suéter de niño, estaba sentado en una enorme silla justo en la cabecera de la mesa, aquel elfo se llamaba "Legolas"; justamente el encargado de hacer valer los derechos de los elfos; es decir, el Ministro de los elfos… o algo por el estilo. Generalmente era un poco seco y, hasta cierto punto, receloso con los magos, por el terrible pasado de su vida. Legolas había sido torturado y esclavizado muchísimo peor que lo fue Dobby cuando trabajaba con los Malfoy; la única, y estremecedora excepción, fue que él jamás consiguió su libertad, sino que tuvo que huir, castigándose por años hasta que conoció a Hermione. Su salvadora. Hermione al conocer la historia del elfo visitó a la familia a la que debería servirle, más se enteró que los amos de Legolas ya habían muerto y sólo quedaba el hijo pequeño, el cual por suerte era el único con sentido común en aquella sanguinaria familia, y accedió sin protestar a concederle la libertad al elfo.

En fin, Legolas era muy cariñoso con Hermione ya que estaba realmente agradecido por lo que hizo para devolverle su libertad. Sin duda alguna la quería mucho, y Hermione a él. Lo que los hizo formar una fuerte amistad.

— ¡Señorita Granger!, ¡hola señorita! — la saludó el elfo sonriéndole feliz, moviendo la mano enérgicamente desde su asiento, casi parándose sobre éste para que Hermione pudiera verlo.

Hermione sonrió para sí, incorporándose de su asiento para sentarse junto a él y poder platicar en lo que iniciaba la reunión.

— Hola Legolas… — lo saludó cariñosamente — ¿Cómo está? — se sentó a su lado.

— Con mucho trabajo… — le contó sonriente — Varios elfos han venido a visitarme en éstos días. Dobby, por ejemplo, dijo algo sobre que quería tener un au… un au… — se enredó con las palabras — una cosa de ésas con ruedas que conducen los muggles — hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

— ¡¿Un auto?! — respingó Hermione sorprendida.

— ¡Si, un auto!… — afirmó, agitando las orejas — Pero cuando Legolas fue a ver el auto que quería Dobby, Legolas se fue para atrás. Dobby no quería un auto, señorita, Dobby quería un TANQUE… — enfatizó con gesto aterrado. Hermione rio — "No, no, no", le dije a Dobby. "Puedes matar a alguien", le volví a decir al ver que Dobby no quería hacer caso.

— Fue muy sabio de tu parte no habérselo conseguido. Pudo haber sido muy peligroso para él mismo, como para los demás — lo apoyó Hermione.

— Si, Dobby también lo aceptó, aunque parecía triste… — Hermione asintió, entendiendo por qué — Pero Legolas hizo algo por él, señorita. Algo bueno — sonrió.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, intrigada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — le preguntó.

— Legolas le dio uno de esos que usan los muggles jóvenes… — expresó orgulloso de su brillante idea — Dobby se puso muy feliz y ha encantado el auto de juguete. Pero ahora causa muchos problemas en Hogwarts. Legolas empieza a preguntarse si hizo bien — reprobó por último el comportamiento del elfo.

Hermione rio al imaginarse a Dobby conduciendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts con Filch y la señora Norris en pos de él.

— ¡Creo que fue una brillante idea! — le dijo al elfo.

— ¡Gracias! — le sonrió radiante.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente en aquel momento, ocasionando que todos pegaran un brinco y dirigieran su atención hacia la entrada, únicamente para ver a un encapuchado ingresando y respirando entrecortadamente.

— No llegue tarde, ¿o sí? — cuestionó agarrándose un costado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente al reconocer a aquel hombre, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó rápidamente y lo abrazó, sus ex compañeros del colegio también se acercaron a saludarlo; llevaba semanas sin verlo y lo extrañaba demasiado. Los otros se limitaron a estrecharle la mano, sonriendo alegremente.

— ¡Que gusto que esté de vuelta, profesor Lupin! — exclamó la castaña al soltarlo.

— ¿Profesor?, vamos Hermione, hace años que dejé de ser tu profesor, dime Remus — le contestó con jovialidad Remus John Lupin, su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts.

Sin duda la convivencia con Tonks y Teddy lo había influenciado de muy buena manera, pues desde que se había casado con Nymphadora y habían tenido un hijo se había vuelto más risueño y desenvuelto. Incluso se veía más joven y feliz de lo que jamás había estado.

— Siempre le voy a decir profesor — repuso Hermione con una sonrisa. Lupin negó con una sonrisa mientras se encaminaban nuevamente a sus asientos.

— Bueno, está bien, — aceptó sentándose a su lado derecho — creo que nunca perderás la costumbre — quiso agregar algo más, pero prefirió callar.

— ¿Y cómo están Tonks y Teddy?, hace mucho que no voy a visitarlos — se lamentó Hermione.

— Extrañándote. En especial Teddy, creo que pregunta al menos una vez al día cuando irá a verlo su madrina — le sonrió.

Hermione se mordió el labio, enternecida.

Remus Lupin era otro personaje al que sin duda le debía mucho. Gracias a él… Bueno, ¿qué podía decir al respecto?; gracias a él era la bruja que era hoy. Gracias a él, jamás dejó de luchar. Lo quería como a un padre, fue por eso que cuando se casó con Nymphadora y formaron una familia, ella había sido la persona más feliz por haber sido escogida como la madrina de su primogénito: Teddy. Ése pequeño, tan parecido a sus padres, era alguien muy especial para ella. Para todos. Era el símbolo de cómo el amor puede romper fronteras… miedos.

Y fue aún mayor la alegría de todos al saber que Teddy sólo había heredado de su padre la astucia e inteligencia, pues la habilidad metamorfomaga de su madre, era lo que lo definía.

— Dile que prometo ir a verlo éste fin de semana y llevarlo al parque como la otra vez — le dijo, sacándole una sonrisa a Lupin.

Minutos después la conversación fue rota por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

— Buenos días. Lamento la demora, asuntos con el Departamento de Aurores — se disculpó una profunda voz mientras ingresaba a la sala junto con otra persona. Todos se levantaron a modo de respeto y el Ministro avanzó junto con el otro hombre a ocupar su lugar.

— Buenos días — saludó el otro individuo. Un señor de aproximadamente 50 años, cabello castaño opaco, ojos celestes y un bigote largo y curveado.

— Buenos días Ministro Shacklebolt, Ministro Anderson — saludaron los presentes.

Kingsley Shacklebolt se sentó al frente la mesa y a su derecha se sentó el Ministro de Francia. Los demás tomaron asiento inmediatamente.

Kingsley se aclaró un poco la garganta y tomó la carpeta frente a él antes de hablar.

— Junta número 52 con motivo a la prolongación de la P.E.D.D.O. hacia Francia. Ministro de Magia Ingles: Kingsley Shacklebolt. Ministro de Magia Francés: August Anderson. Directora de la Organización y miembro honorario del Wizengamot: Hermione Jean Granger. Representante del sindicato de elfos: Legolas. Subdirector de la Organización y Jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional: Percival Ignatius Weasley. Demás miembros. Como ya todos saben… — empezó la reunión.

* * *

La reunión ya llevaba más de dos horas y las cosas marchaban bien. El Ministro Anderson asentía a cada palabra que le decían los miembros de la P.E.D.D.O., y se mostraba muy de acuerdo con las proclamaciones de dicha Ley. Sin embargo, sólo faltaba que diera el visto bueno.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes ya habían hablado en más de una ocasión, cada quien dando su punto de vista de acuerdo a los Departamentos en los que trabajaban; resaltando cuán grande era el beneficio que podían sacar de esto no sólo elfos, sino también los magos. Pero sin duda la que más hablaba, y con una desenvoltura, sabiduría y formalidad innata, era Hermione. Estaba esmerándose por convencer al Ministro, pero sobre todo a ella misma, de que la P.E.D.D.O. podía romper las fronteras de Inglaterra y llegar a Francia, sólo necesitaba un poco de apoyo.

— Entonces… — finalizó Hermione casi sin aliento, viendo al Ministro Anderson.

— Estaremos en contacto… — concedió el señor, cerrando la carpeta — Y sinceramente, puedo decir que esto está ya casi cerrado — manifestó poniéndose de pie. El grupo sonrió ampliamente, y con un saludo de mano a todos, el Ministro francés abandonó la oficina.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, todos estallaron en risas y gritos de júbilo.

— ¡Esto merece una celebración! — convino alegremente Kingsley.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una botella de whiskey de fuego y la repartió entre los presentes.

Uniéndose en un brindis en celebración de la P.E.D.D.O., los elfos domésticos, Hermione Granger, y hasta por el Ministro de Francia. Después de eso cada quien se entabló en una conversación hablando de cosas triviales o simplemente del trabajo.

Hermione hablaba con Hannah y Lupin; mientras Cormac, Ernie y Percy hablaban muy cerca de ellos. Los demás miembros ya se habían marchado por la falta de tiempo, sólo habían tomado una que otra copa.

* * *

Riendo aun por un comentario de Hannah, Hermione dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraban los demás, captando inmediatamente los fallidos intentos de "coqueteo" de Cormac. Éste, cual, si fuera un donjuán, tomó la copa de whiskey y, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña, deslizó suavemente el trago por sus labios, dedicándole una mirada atrevida. Hermione reprimió un escalofrío de repulsión al ver aquello.

— McLaggen — volvió a llamarlo Percy.

Cormac lo ignoró, siguiendo con su papel de "Sex Symbol", tratando de cautivar a Hermione sin prestar atención al pelirrojo. Guiñándole el ojo. Mandándole miradas atrevidas. Humedeciéndose los labios con el whiskey y luego eliminándolo con la lengua.

Y Hermione juraba por Merlín que si veía otro gesto de ésos volvería no sólo su desayuno, sino todo el aparato digestivo.

— ¡McLaggen! — exclamó Percy, ya harto.

Al ex Gryffindor lo tomaron por sorpresa y la copa se le resbaló de la mano, vertiéndose el frío whiskey en el pantalón; y salió disparado de la mesa para sacudirse, abandonando por completo aquella postura relajada de antes.

Mientras Hannah y Ernie rompían en carcajadas al verlo. Y Hermione se bebía rápidamente lo que quedaba en su copa para tratar de contener la risa.

— A ver si con eso se enfría "el pequeño Cormac", ¿verdad Hermione? — le preguntó con doble sentido Hannah a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojarse sin querer.

Ernie, que la había escuchado, escupió el whiskey que apenas se acababa de llevar a la boca y se carcajeó de nueva cuenta. Cormac secó su pantalón y se volvió para mirar a Hermione entre avergonzado e inseguro. Mientras Remus veía la escena con recelo. Y Percy negaba con la cabeza, rodando los ojos.

— ¡Aunque francamente lo dudo! — se carcajeó Hannah sin disimular nada su diversión.

Hermione no hizo comentario alguno pues trataba por todos los medios no reír y dañar el "ego" de McLaggen. Aunque dudaba existiera algo humanamente posible para lograr aquello, pensó con ironía.

— ¿Estás bien Hermione? — le interrogó Remus, dándose cuenta de todo.

— Si, sí, estoy bien… — se mordió el labio, las mejillas se le habían teñido de un color carmín por el esfuerzo que hacía para no reír — ¿Qué decías hace un momento, Hannah? — le preguntó a la ex Hufflepuff tratando de regresar al tema anterior.

— ¿Qué?, — preguntó la chica aun riendo — ¡Oh, si…!

* * *

Tiempo después todos se dirigieron a sus oficinas. Lupin al Cuartel de Aurores, no sin antes recordarle a Hermione de su promesa. Hannah al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, todavía riendo al recordar el incidente de McLaggen; y prometiéndose a sí misma, en silencio, contárselo a todo el mundo apenas tuviera oportunidad. Percy, Ernie y Cormac al Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; aunque éste último se rezagó un poco tratando de quedarse a solas con cierta castaña, ésta lo evadió astutamente cuando se escurrió fuera de la oficina antes que nadie.

Rezando porque a Cormac no se le ocurriera ir a buscarla a su oficina, Hermione recogió de carrera su gabardina y Desapareció al instante con destino a su casa, no sin antes mandar una carta a la oficina de Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica. Y permitiéndose reír por primera vez, del comentario de Hannah.

Honestamente, ella tampoco pensaba que ése pequeño incidente con el whiskey bastara para que Cormac la dejara tranquila.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: RETORNO**

Una joven pelirroja de aproximadamente 22 años de edad venía escalando una empinada colina mientras se abrigaba más con la bufanda verde que llevaba anudada al cuello, para resguardarse del clima otoñal y sus fuertes ventiscas.

Como deseaba ahora poder volver el tiempo atrás y haberse vestido con una ropa más cómoda y práctica en lugar de la que llevaba puesta; pensaba entrecerrando los ojos por la fuerza del viento. Sentía sus piernas flaquear a causa de las botas de tacón alto que llevaba enfundadas y le impedían avanzar normalmente; en mal momento se le hizo hábito usar ésas cosas, pero ¿qué más podía hacer teniendo seis hermanos tan altos como rascacielos?, no quería verse como una tachuela a su lado. Y, por si fuera poco, se le había ocurrido ponerse una blusa sin mangas con una delgada chaqueta de mezclilla arriba; una que, por cierto, no la abrigaba en lo absoluto, y se ponía cada vez más helada por la ventisca. Lo único bueno que había utilizado ése día fueron los pantalones de mezclilla apretados que llevaba, pero aun así era imposible no sentir frío. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas como su cabello.

Y Merlín, aquella casa parecía tan lejana y, a la vez, más extravagante conforme avanzaba.

Pero si ése era el precio a pagar. Bueno… estaba dispuesta a sufrir de hipotermia si todo salía como deseaba.

Un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo cuando llegó al fin a la morada y una helada brisa la acarició, como se notaba que era octubre, los fríos vientos eran despiadados con todo ser viviente.

Pasó la reja y avanzó hacia la puerta. Notando unas extrañas flores en la entrada; no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al reconocer unas bolitas que pendían de ellas y que ella se las había visto muchas veces a su mejor amiga Luna usarlas como pendientes. Sus nudillos se congelaron al tocar tres veces la fría puerta, suprimió un estornudo.

Se escucharon ruidos dentro de la casa, como si estuvieran quitando cosas esparcidas por el suelo; luego el sonido de un cerrojo siendo abierto; y un rubio y perspicaz señor apareció frente a ella, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Una sonrisa se adueñó del rostro de aquel viejo hombre cuando reconoció a la visitante.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, pero si eres Ginny Weasley!… — exclamó con voz profunda, sus ojos azules brillando de emoción — ¡Vaya sorpresa tenerte en casa, hija! — la abrazó efusivo.

— ¡Hola, señor Lovegood! — lo saludó la joven pelirroja, temblando sin querer por el frío.

— Oh, perdona mis malos modales, pasa, pasa, debes estar congelada… — señaló al interior — Creo que tengo infusión de regaliz por algún lado — murmuró cerrando la puerta. Ginny torció un poco los labios al recordar el insípido sabor de aquella bebida. Mas no puedo evitar el vuelco al corazón que experimentó cuando se abrieron paso a la cocina y notó con nostalgia, como no había cambiado nada.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápidamente y casi a las 2 de la tarde la chica Weasley partía a su hogar en La Madriguera con un único pensamiento en la cabeza. Se giró para ver por última vez la casa de Luna y una sonrisa auténtica apareció de su rostro.

— Las encontré — dejó escapar en un susurro anhelante.

* * *

Luna no entendía cómo podía ser tan desordenada; a pesar de los años, en cuanto a la organización se refería, aún era la misma chica de cuarto curso que alguna vez perdió casi; o sino fue; la mayoría de sus pertenencias, y todo por su desorganización.

Cualquiera que viera su habitación sólo podría pensar dos cosas. La primera: que vivía en un chiquero. La segunda: que fue atacada por Mortífagos.

Y es que a donde quiera que mirara había blusas, suéteres, zapatos, calcetines, gorros, pinta labios, en fin… un verdadero cuchitril.

Parecía como si una docena de Mortífagos, o mínimo ladrones muggles, hubieran entrado a su casa y revuelto todo. Pero no era así. Lo cual, por cierto, era una lástima, porque podría utilizarlo de excusa con Hermione. No obstante, la culpable era ella.

 _Si tan sólo siguiera los consejos de Hermione_ , pensó con abatimiento al tomar otro par de blusas de debajo de su cama y cargarlas en brazos para ir a recoger las calcetas que se habían acumulado a un lado del peinador. Ahora no tendría que amontonar su ropa, podría estar como cualquier persona normal en una tarde de sábado disfrutando ya sea viendo una película o saliendo a comer fuera.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, con un montón de ropa en las manos, una mirada abatida en los ojos, y un sinfín de cosas por ordenar.

Un suspiro de frustración salió de sus labios al ver que su closet se encontraba en peor estado.

El timbre sonó a lo lejos y Luna casi grita de júbilo al encontrar la excusa perfecta para dejar eso de lado; se precipitó a salir del closet, pero, con la mala suerte que la caracterizaba, una bolsa se le enredó en el zapato y terminó en el suelo, gimiendo adolorida.

Quejándose de dolor, y con una blasfemia naciendo en sus labios, se liberó de la bolsa lanzándola con furia contra la pared más cercana y se puso de pie.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

— ¡Ya voy! — vociferó, repentinamente molesta.

Como pudo se abrió paso hasta la entrada, dejando antes todas las cosas que cargaba en brazos en el mejor lugar del mundo: el suelo de su habitación. Tiró de la puerta y se quedó en shock.

— ¡¿Tú?! — respingó, abriendo los ojos como platos, dilatados de sorpresa.

No podía ser posible. Era inaudito. Inverosímil. Ella no podía estar ahí. Bueno, si podía estar ahí. Pero, ¡¿qué demonios podría estar haciendo ahí?!

No, seguramente estaba alucinando, tal vez el haber estado oliendo el desinfectante para baños por más de 15 minutos mientras limpiaba el tocador le había afectado y ahora estaba alucinando; si, eso debía ser, pensó más calmada. Muy bien, entonces sólo tenía que cerrar la puerta, dar media vuelta, tomar el teléfono, llamar a Hermione y pedirle que la llevara lo más rápido posible a San Mungo para que la desintoxicaran.

Sí, eso haría. Llamaría a Hermione, le diría que estuvo mucho tiempo expuesta a desinfectante para baños y que estaba alucinando con… Bueno, sólo que estaba alucinando y que la llevara a San Mungo, pero YA. Bien, ahora lo primero. Cerrar la puerta…

— ¡Oye! — exclamó una voz indignada, impidiéndole cerrar la puerta.

Bien, esto no era lo que ocurría cuando alucinabas, se dijo Luna. Nunca podían ser tan reales como la mano que veía sostener la puerta impidiéndole cerrarla.

Entonces… ella… _¡Merlín!_

— ¿Gi-Ginny? — indagó perpleja, buscando una confirmación de que no alucinaba.

— Hola Luna, a mí también me da gusto verte — la saludó sarcástica la única hija del clan Weasley.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? — la miró de pies a cabeza, con los ojos como platos.

— No ¿cómo crees?, soy la Sirenita, ¿qué no ves la cola? — le contestó con tono mordaz.

— Ginny, pero ¿qué…? — no salía de su asombro.

— Ya Luna, no te emociones tanto de verme, — comentó dolida — disminuye ésa sonrisa, anda, vamos, te va doler la cara después — agregó con sarcasmo al ver ahora a Luna boquiabierta.

— Pero es que… — meneó la cabeza — Lo siento… es que… — balbuceó aun ligeramente desconcertada. Ginny la miró expectante — ¡estoy feliz de verte! — la abrazó cuando pudo reaccionar. La pelirroja sonrió feliz, aunque un tanto insegura por su reacción previa.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó sin soltarla. Como respuesta, la rubia asintió.

Y era verdad. Aunque supiera toda la historia de Hermione para con Ginny, no podía reprocharle nada, con el tiempo se dio cuenta que era punto y aparte. Además, si no mal recordaba, Ginny había sido su primera amiga, su primera verdadera amiga, y eso sin duda no se olvida o puede tomarse a la ligera. Como el hecho de que tampoco podía olvidar que la había extrañado tanto durante todos ésos años y se arrepentía de la forma en que terminaron las cosas entre ellas, porque sin querer se había desquitado con ella de algo que no tenía nada que ver, sino su…

— ¡Gracias!, — respondió Ginny en un susurro — ¡yo también estoy feliz de verte!… — la abrazó un segundo más — Luna — la llamó tímida luego de romper el abrazo.

— Dime — le sonrió.

— ¿Me vas a invitar a pasar o qué? — sonrió nerviosa. Con un sonrojo en las mejillas, Luna asintió.

* * *

Una joven pelirroja y una rubia permanecían contemplando las tazas de té frente a ellas. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que se vieron, habían sido mejores amigas, ellas dos y una castaña. Pero había pasado algo que las había distanciado. Algo que puso su amistad sosteniéndose de un delgado hilo que, por desgracia, había sido dañado.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts habían sido muy unidas. Ginny siempre cuidó a Luna de las personas que se portaban mal con ella; y Luna, bueno, Ginny fue su primera amiga verdadera.

Pero ahora, a cinco años sin verse, sentían que la persona frente a si era una completa desconocida… Se sentían en un mundo alterno…

— Esto es patético… — comentó Ginny, ya incapaz de seguir sin decir nada. Luna la volteó a ver — Después de años sin vernos pensé que estaríamos como dos guacamayas locas, hable y hable de lo que hicimos, pero no es así — expresó con una sonrisa decepcionada.

— Sé a qué te refieres… — sonrió afligida Luna. Se aclaró la garganta — Pero es que tampoco se puede volver a la normalidad tan fácil ¿no lo crees? — le preguntó.

Ginny suspiró, dejando su taza en la mesa.

— Supongo que no… — concedió finalmente — Hay tanto que quisiera decirte, que quiero saber… Que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar en cualquier momento si no lo saco — expresó.

— Tal vez si comenzamos por lo más sencillo… — medió Luna.

— ¿El por qué se fueron Hermione y tú?… — sugirió, observándola atentamente. Luna desvió la mirada — Ya sabía yo — murmuró con amargura.

— A veces lo que nosotros consideramos es lo más fácil, llega a ser lo más complicado de explicar — dijo la chica de ojos grises con sabiduría, sorprendiéndola.

Ginny asintió, viendo con añoranza a su amiga.

— Entonces… emh… ¿qué has hecho? — le preguntó sin más, haciéndola sonreír.

— ¿Tú que has hecho? — le contra preguntó Luna.

— Bueno, — se acomodó mejor en su asiento — luego de que terminamos Hogwarts, me ofrecieron hacer la prueba para pertenecer al equipo de las Holyhead Harpies; pero lo rechacé y en lugar de eso estudié en la Universidad mágica — empezó a contarle.

— ¿En serio?, — le preguntó con sorpresa Luna — ¿qué carrera?

— Pues… No te vayas a reír… — le advirtió con una mueca, y luego suspiró — Herbología — confesó apenada, negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? — se desconcertó Luna.

— De malo, nada… — se sonrojó Ginny — Es que… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — nada más entre ahí porque estaba Neville — declaró apenada.

Luna se rio ante su sonrojo.

— Había olvidado que salían, o al menos eso era lo que se rumoraba en nuestro último año… Entonces, ¿sigues con él?

— ¡Que si sigo!, — expresó con un dejo de ironía — por eso vine… — se acomodó mejor en la silla con cierto nerviosismo, y dándole un toque de suspenso — ¡Nos vamos a casar! — anunció con el rostro radiante.

— ¡¿Q-qué?! — balbuceó Luna, mirándola perpleja.

— Salimos durante toda la Universidad y bueno, hace poco me lo acaba de proponer, así que… — sonrió con alegría — Estás viendo a la futura ¡señora Longbottom! — terminó rebosante de felicidad, sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Vaya!, pues… ¡Felicidades!, yo… ¡Wow!… — exclamó realmente sorprendida — Sabía que serías la primera en casarte — bromeó, haciéndola reírse.

— Pero no solamente vine a comunicarte esto, — murmuró titubeante — sino también a pedirles que regresen… Hermione y tú…

Las palabras de Ginny se perdieron en la habitación mientras el cerebro de Luna trabajaba a mil por hora. _Regresar_.

La sola idea lucía descabellada en éste momento, y más aún después de todo lo que su amiga había logrado, y también lo que ella misma había alcanzado.

El significado de aquella palabra traía muchas cosas. El pasado mismo estaba empeñado en no quedar ahí, en el antaño. Pero no podía. ¡No debía!

Se lo había prometido a Hermione; dejar el pasado en donde estaba; pero ahora, con su otra mejor amiga (¿o ex mejor amiga?) pidiéndole que regresaran para el evento de su boda, era simplemente… No, no podía fallarle a ella tampoco; pero… ¡Merlín!, que encrucijada.

— ¿Regresar? — se preguntó Luna, más para sí misma que para la pelirroja.

— Si, regresar… — concordó Ginny. Luna se permitió unos segundos en silencio, los que aprovechó para darle un sorbo a su té, su garganta se había secado — ¡Por favor Luna!, — la miró implorante — ¡te extraño!, ¡las extraño!, ¡por favor vuelvan! — le suplicó con fervor.

— No lo sé Ginny, quisiera, pero… — dudó.

— Es Hermione ¿cierto? — le preguntó directamente.

Sabía que era cierto, aunque Luna no le diera una respuesta o lo negara. Ella sabía que era por eso. Y aunque no estaba del todo segura porque se fueron, tenía la remota idea de que tenía que ver mucho con ella, pero más con cierto chico de ojos verdes. Sólo necesitaba una respuesta.

Pero al parecer no la recibiría. Luna se levantó del asiento y observó por la ventana las casas vecinas. Ginny suspiró desalentada.

— ¿Algún día me dirán porque se fueron? — le volvió a cuestionar.

" _Por Hermione… por mí. Por lo que sentíamos y no sé si aún sentimos_ ", quiso contestarle Luna, pero no fue capaz.

— Tienes que hablar directamente con Hermione, yo no puedo decirte nada — le dijo sin mirarla.

— Entonces yo tenía razón… — comentó la pelirroja. Luna se giró a verla con gesto confundido — Si es por Hermione — agregó, bajando tenuemente la mirada.

— No puedo decirte nada Ginny, lo siento — se disculpó la rubia. Y es que no podía faltar a su promesa con ella misma y con Hermione.

— ¿Al menos podrían pensarlo?, — la miró anhelante — ¡de verdad me gustaría que fueran! — volvió a exteriorizar.

— Lo pensaré… — se limitó a decir.

— De acuerdo… — aceptó Ginny no muy conforme — Pero mientras tanto, cuéntame, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida? — cambió el tema. Luna sonrió mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana.

— Bueno, pues estudié Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y luego…

— ¿No me digas que estás buscando a los snorkack de cuerno torcido? — embromó la pelirroja.

— No… — replicó desviando un poco la mirada. Ginny enarcó una ceja — Bueno, si lo hice, pero no los encontré… — confesó avergonzada. La joven Weasley sonrió — ¡aun!, que conste, yo no pierdo la esperanza… — añadió como último comentario. Ginny no dijo nada — En fin, en lugar de estar gastando mi tiempo en viajes a lugares inexplorados y feos, — hizo una mueca de sólo recordar la infinidad de pantanos y cuevas donde estuvo, y los centenares de cosas por las que tuvo que pasar mientras viajaba — pues decidí hacer algo mejor por las criaturas mágicas, así que empecé a trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Dep…

— ¡Un segundo!… — saltó Ginny, incorporándose; ocasionando que Luna pegara un respingo y se resbalara del borde de la ventana, cayendo de pie al piso — ¡¿Trabajas en el Ministerio?! — inquirió, sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

— Y-yo… — tartamudeó, dándose patadas mentalmente — pues… yo… — Ginny la miraba con los ojos como platos, esperando su respuesta; aunque más bien parecía que la exigía o se la sacaría a la fuerza si era necesario. Luna suspiró con resignación — Sí.

— Pero… pero… ¡Es imposible!… — replicó la pelirroja, negando con la cabeza — Es decir, Percy…

Luna se mordió los labios antes de también echar de cabeza a Percy, o a la misma Hermione.

— Es que… Percy… — empezó a balbucear, con la mirada perdida — Él nunca… nunca mencionó… — se pasó una mano por el labio — Nunca dijo… — el desconcierto pasó a furia en una milésima de segundo — ¡Ése canalla! — exclamó de pronto, ocasionándole un respingo a Luna.

La comprensión vino a Ginny tan pronto la furia la dominó.

— ¡Percy trabaja en el Ministerio y mil veces le pregunté sobre ti o Hermione y NUNCA DIJO NADA!… — terminó gritando furiosa. No lo podía creer, su hermano, ¡su propio hermano!… ¡TRAICIÓN!, ¡eso era lo único que describía lo que había hecho Percy! — ¡Ése maldito doble cara! — gruñó rabiosa. Sintiendo de pronto todo el peso de los años sin Luna y Hermione sobre ella.

Luna se mantuvo dónde estaba con temor a que su amiga perdiera la cabeza y se fuera sobre ella.

— Lo mato… ¡lo mato! — dictaminó repentinamente la pelirroja, rechinando los dientes.

— ¿Qué? — la miró sobresaltada.

— ¡El muy…!… — ahogó una blasfemia, que ganas no le faltaban para soltarla — ¡Siempre con su estúpida diplomacia o lo que sea y no fue capaz de decirme que sabía dónde estaban!, ¡aunque sea una de ustedes!, y… ¡Ahh!… — apretó los puños, las mejillas se le sonrojaron de la exaltación — ¡Ahora sólo falta que Hermione también trabaje en el Ministerio, al lado de Percy y él no dijera nada! — expresó con lacerante ironía.

Luna evadió su mirada y se colocó, de manera torpe, un mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja.

— No es cierto… — los ojos de Ginny se desorbitaron al ver su reacción — no es cierto… — se dejó caer en el sillón pesadamente — Ella trabaja con él — afirmó, no preguntó.

— Ginny, escucha…

Pero la pelirroja no quiso escucharla, sólo ocultó el rostro entre sus manos. Ahora si no podía creer lo que su hermano le había hecho. A ella… a Ron… a su familia… ¡a Harry!

Y un recuerdo viajó a su mente sin dificultad…

Flash Back

Percy luchaba inútilmente contra los fuertes brazos de Harry; quien, con los ojos verdes oscurecidos; producto de la desesperación y la furia; lo mantenía aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la pared, bien sujeto de la túnica por sus puños crispados.

Sus amigos nunca antes lo habían visto así, ni siquiera cuando Sirius fue asesinado frente a sus ojos, o cuando estuvo frente al mismísimo Voldemort en la batalla final. Pero ahora el motivo de su rabia era completamente distinto. Era por la desesperación. La angustia aplastante de no saber dónde estaba Hermione, su mejor amiga.

Se sentía desesperado, angustiado e impotente. Quería respuestas y Percy se negaba a dárselas. Pues bien, si así lo había querido, ¡se las sacaría a golpes!

— ¡Te lo voy a decir sólo una vez más Percy!… — advirtió entre dientes, respirando pesadamente sobre su cara — ¡DIME DONDE ESTÁ HERMIONE! — gritó, perdiendo los estribos. Percy abrió la boca para negar con cansancio nuevamente, mas sólo consiguió otro golpe contra la pared y un gemido adolorido por el impacto.

Molly Weasley dio un paso hacia delante tratando de reprimir un sollozo, mas su esposo la detuvo negando en silencio, mirando atentamente cualquier movimiento de ambos.

— Harry, cariño, ¡por favor! — le suplicó la señora Weasley.

— Déjalo mamá… — intervino Ron con frialdad, mirando inmutable la escena — Si no quiso decir nada por las buenas, tendrá que ser por las malas. De una u otra forma le sacaremos la verdad — sentenció sin una pizca de compasión.

Dos años y medio era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que vieron a su mejor amiga. Dieciocho meses, Harry y Ron llevaban muy bien la cuenta. Y aunque trataron por todos los medios, mágicos y muggles, dar con ella; hasta hoy en día, continuaban fracasando. Y algo les decía que Percy sabía algo. Aunque sea una mínima cosa. Después de todo, ¿desde cuándo el pelirrojo no era ni siquiera capaz de verlos a la cara?

— Pero… ¡es tu hermano! — sollozó su madre con desasosiego.

— ¡DIME! — el grito de Harry hizo que todos se sobresaltaran.

— No lo sé… ¡lo juro!… ¡No lo sé!… — repetía una y otra vez Percy mientras trataba inútilmente de apartar al Gryffindor — Por favor Harry — musitó débilmente.

Harry bajó la mirada desalentado, sintiéndose impotente. Nuevamente estaba sin ella, sin su… Merlín, ¿por qué no le dijo cuando tuvo la oportunidad?, se reprochó, enojado consigo mismo.

Lentamente fue aflojando la presión en su agarre, hasta que finalmente soltó a Percy sin darse cuenta. Éste suspiró aliviado, mas poco le duró el gusto cuando un golpe certero a la cara lo mandó al suelo, mientras el ojiverde se estrujaba el cabello frustrado y una lágrima se asomaba en su mirada.

— ¡Percy! — chilló la señora Weasley con preocupación, liberándose de su esposo y corriendo hacia su maltrecho hijo.

— Vamos Harry, vámonos — lo alentó Ron palmeándole la espalda.

Harry lo regresó a ver. El pelirrojo no mostró sorpresa al notarlo con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto silencioso; ya lo había visto así desde hacía tiempo, desde la partida de Hermione; simplemente se limitó a darle otra palmada en la espalda y brindarle una media sonrisa de aliento. Mientras Ginny, Fred y George miraban en silencio la escena desde la puerta, sintiendo pena por los dos amigos…

Fin Flash Back

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Ginny permaneció cabizbaja con la mirada perdida en los recuerdos y el resentimiento viajando como veneno por sus venas, corroyéndola. Luna permaneció a su lado todo ése tiempo observándola, temiendo que hiciera una locura como ir tras su hermano o algo parecido; pero la pelirroja no se movió de su lugar.

Y es que ¿cómo reaccionar si después de AÑOS, descubres que tu propia familia te oculta información sobre alguien a quien JAMÁS hubieras perdido si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes?

Si en el pasado quiso aborrecer a Percy por sus estúpidas decisiones tomadas a causa de su naturaleza de superioridad, ahora simplemente merecía que lo odiara por su traición. Malditos lazos de sangre y del corazón, pensó impotente. Ya que por desgracia era su hermano, y para bien o para mal, al menos ella si seguía considerándolo como tal; y por eso su tonto corazón le dictaba perdonarlo y quererlo.

 _Malditos lazos de sangre_ , blasfemó con rencor. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas sin proponérselo, se sintió furiosa consigo misma. Y todo por haber creído ciegamente en él.

Por Dios. Sus amigas, ¡sus hermanas!… Tantos años… Merlín, si tan sólo tuviera un giratiempo o si al menos se les hubiera ocurrido darle Veritaserum a Percy tal cual Fred y George sugirieron; pero no, fueron tan… ingenuos de creerle al muy…

Suspiró con aplomo, queriendo deshacerse de la cólera y frustración que sentía; cosa que encontraba imposible de hacer en ése momento.

Era simplemente inaudito lo que Percy fue capaz de hacerles. Prácticamente lo podía visualizar una y otra vez en su cabeza: Harry desesperado por encontrarla, Percy tranquilo en su trabajo con Hermione al lado. Ron histérico por no poder saber nada de ella, Percy tranquilo en su trabajo con Hermione al lado. Ella llorando sin descanso por no poder ver a sus mejores amigas, ¡Percy tranquilo en su trabajo con Hermione al lado!

¡Cómo lo detestaba!, ¡es que era tan… tan… malditamente egoísta!, dictaminó, sintiendo como una rebelde lágrima le brotaba de los ojos y la barría casi con furia.

¡Jamás pensó en ellos!, ¡jamás pensó en el sufrimiento de Harry!, ¡jamás pensó en la desesperación de Ron!, ¡jamás pensó en su tristeza!… ¡Sólo calló!… Calló como el vil cobarde que siempre había sido.

— Ginny… — la llamó con timidez Luna, queriendo acercarse.

— Ahora no Luna, créeme, no quieres que descargue toda ésta mier… — le advirtió con la voz temblándole de emoción, señal de que estaba furiosa. Luna se detuvo — Sólo, dame un minuto, ¿sí? — le pidió en un suspiro.

La rubia la miró insegura.

— Sé que estás molesta con Percy, pero aún hay algo que debes saber — insistió.

— ¿Más?, ¿qué puede ser peor ahora eh? — le preguntó con ironía.

— Percy únicamente guardó silencio porque nosotras se lo pedimos. Él sólo estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo — lo defendió.

Ginny la miró, con una mezcla de emociones en el pecho.

— Dejando de ser el hermano del que yo alguna vez me sentí orgullosa. O el amigo fiel que se convirtió para Harry después de corregir todo el pasado — replicó amargamente.

Luna bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

— Si tienes que sentirte enojada y dolida con alguien, entonces que sea con nosotras, pero no con tu hermano. Él sólo…

— "Trataba de ser un buen amigo" — citó Ginny con rencor.

— Ginny…

— Por favor… — la miró significativamente.

Luna asintió, guardando silencio.

Flash Back

— Pase — llamó la voz de Percy al otro lado de la puerta.

Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de sí, Ginny se acercó a su hermano, viendo como éste terminaba de curarse la herida hecha por Harry momentos atrás y se giraba a verla.

— ¿Qué se te ofrecía, Ginny? — le preguntó con amabilidad.

— Percy… — empezó a decir — eres mi hermano y te quiero mucho, pero sé que hemos tenido en muchas ocasiones diferencias de opinión; sin embargo, aun así, te quiero… — se sinceró. Percy la observó sin comprender — Así que te pido en nombre de aquel cariño que me digas la verdad ¿de acuerdo?… — le pidió. Su hermano se limitó a verla en silencio por unos segundos, maldiciéndose silenciosamente por lo que seguramente haría a continuación; asintió luego de un par de segundos — ¿Sabes dónde está Hermione? — lo miró esperanzada, con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos castaños. Y Percy se odio.

— No… No lo sé — mintió, sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos en algún segundo.

Asintiendo en silencio y mordiéndose los labios para reprimir un sollozo, Ginny dejó caer una lágrima antes de girarse y salir de la habitación.

Fin Flash Back

 _Cuán grande era el amor de Percy por ella_ , pensó con amargura.

Pasó casi una hora, o al menos eso fue lo que pensó Luna, cuando Ginny levantó la mirada y dejó salir un último suspiró, aparentemente más calmada.

— ¿Mejor? — tanteó terreno.

— No, — sonrió tristemente — pero al menos ya no siento la necesidad de darle la cabeza de Percy a Pig como almuerzo… — añadió con sencillez. Luna se mordió los labios — Quiero que me cuentes más, necesito estar distraída — le pidió a su amiga.

— Está bien… — accedió la rubia, y se sentó en el sillón que ocupaba anteriormente — Emh… pues ya te dije que trabajo en el Ministerio; y hace poco me promovieron, de hecho, estoy muy feliz con ello, y pues… ¿Qué más? — meditó.

— ¿Por qué no me cuentas de Hermione?, ¿cómo está ella?, ¿está bien?… ¿Es feliz? — quiso saber. El rencor se estaba debilitando lentamente y su lugar estaba siendo reemplazado por el anhelo y la alegría de saber que la vería de nuevo.

— Bueno, — aceptó Luna algo insegura — trabaja en el Ministerio también, y pues sigue con lo de la P.E.D.D.O. Ahorita mismo están viendo algo acerca de hacerla llegar a Francia, creo que el trato va muy bien, diría casi cerrado…

— ¿Sigue con la P.E.D.D.O.? — repitió asombrada.

— Así es, — asintió con una sonrisa — y está más que feliz porque aquí ya es oficial.

— ¡Es cierto!… — se dio un golpe en la frente — ¿Cómo no pensé en eso antes?, — se lamentó — Hermione era la que empezó con eso de la P.E.D.D.O. y nunca se me ocurrió el cómo se había convertido en una Ley aquí en Inglaterra… ¡Ahh!, soy una…

— Tranquila… — le sonrió Luna afectuosamente — De todas formas, no hubieras dado con ella — agregó en susurro que la pelirroja no alcanzó a escuchar.

— Entonces ella también estudio en la Universidad mágica ¿verdad? — empezó a atar cabos.

— Si — asintió Luna.

— Pero entonces ¿cómo es que nunca las vi? — arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertada.

— Es que no estudiamos precisamente en Inglaterra… — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa — Nos fuimos a Berlín — le aclaró.

— ¿Alemania?, — respingó Ginny — pero ¿por qué? — la miró extrañada.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

— Ehh… por… cosas… — evadió la pregunta — El clima es mejor, y… mejor carrera y pues… Tú sabes — murmuró pausadamente.

Ginny suspiró con resignación. Sus amigas ocultaban algo y ella lo podía notar. Pero ¿qué era?, se preguntó.

Sea lo que fuera, tenía que descubrirlo, dictaminó para sus adentros cuando vio el gesto evasivo de Luna al sumergirse en su tasa de té, eludiendo su mirada. Así tardara otros 6 años, lo haría. Por lo pronto, recuperaría el tiempo perdido…

* * *

El resto de la tarde se pasó entre pláticas, risas, contando cosas triviales y recordando sus vidas en Hogwarts, cuando su única preocupación era acabar con Voldemort y no reprobar con Snape o McGonagall…

—… pero es que ella no entendía, yo siempre daba una respuesta única y objetiva a la realidad — se defendía Luna mientras Ginny estallaba en carcajadas por quinta vez consecutiva.

— A tu realidad diría yo — comentó entre risas.

— Ja, ja… — rio sarcástica Luna, haciéndose la ofendida — ¿Te recuerdo todas las que te hizo Pelo Grasiento Snape? — le acusó. La risa de Ginny se apagó al instante, siendo reemplaza por una mueca.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. ¡Agh!, — se estremeció — de sólo pensar en su pelo, me hace recordar el fétido hedor que despendía — hizo mueca de asco.

— Eso es cierto… — coincidió Luna, sonriendo graciosamente — ¿Qué usaría para que le quedara de ésa forma? — se preguntó para sí, tocándose la barbilla con aire pensativo.

— Babas de dragón, ¿quizás? — aventuró Ginny.

— Ni lo dudaría… — se rio Luna. Ginny se le unió — Extrañaba esto — comentó minutos después, sonriendo.

— Yo también, — le sonrió de vuelta la pelirroja — el tiempo se pasa volando.

— Y que lo digas, ya está anocheciendo — señaló hacia la ventana.

— ¿Anocheciendo?; ¡Ay no! — se lamentó Ginny, dejando su limonada en la mesa, junto al plato que anteriormente tenía espagueti con albóndigas.

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó extrañada.

— Me tengo que ir, quedé en cenar con la abuela de Neville ésta noche… — empezó a disculparse mientras se levantaba y caminaba de regresó a la entrada, con Luna yendo tras ella — Nos vemos Luna… — abrazó a la rubia, antes de ponerse su chaqueta con presura — Saludas a Hermione de mi parte y dile que lo piense, recuerda que tienen que ir a mi fiesta de compromiso — agregó antes de abrir la puerta.

— Claro, yo le diré.

La acompañó hasta la banqueta frente a su departamento y se despidieron con otro abrazo.

— Cuídate — se despidió Ginny.

— Tú también.

La pelirroja sacó su varita dispuesta a Desaparecerse, luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie presente. Pero vaciló unos minutos y mordiéndose el labio, regresó a ver a su amiga.

— ¿Segura que, si después vengo, no me encontraré con la desagradable sorpresa de que ya te has mudado al otro lado del mundo? — no pudo evitar preguntarle, mostrando su preocupación por no volverla a ver.

Luna le sonrió, meneando la cabeza con gracia.

— Aquí estaré. Lo prometo — replicó.

Con una última sonrisa, Ginny ya se había ido.

* * *

Suspirando profundamente y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, Luna recargó su cabeza en la madera de ésta, pensando en todos los acontecimientos de ésa tarde, en la cual ella juraba, iba a estar de lo más normal y cotidiana.

Sonrió con plenitud después de lo que parecieron años, y concluyó para sí, que después de todo, no había ido tan mal su reencuentro con Ginny. A decir verdad, ella esperaba que, como mínimo, la pelirroja le reclamara el haberse ido y no haberse comunicado con ella en tanto tiempo; no obstante, quedó más que sorprendida al ver la indignación que sintió ésta cuando se enteró que su hermano Percy siempre supo dónde estaban y nunca se los dijo.

Había sido un día de locos definitivamente.

Y ahora tenían que tomar la decisión más difícil en ésos años alejadas. _¿Regresar?_ , se preguntó en silencio.

Tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la sala y se marchó a su habitación.

Ni se molestó en recoger, aunque sea un poco su cuarto, simplemente hizo a un lado las prendas de ropa que estaban sobre su cama y se dejó caer sobre ésta con los brazos abiertos a cada lado de su cuerpo. El teléfono en mano.

Las palabras de Ginny hacían eco en su cabeza mientras se debatía en llamar o no llamar a Hermione.

" _¡Estoy feliz de verte!_ "

" _Estás viendo a la futura ¡señora Longbottom!_ "

" _Y bueno, no solamente vine a comunicarte esto… sino también a pedirles que regresen_ "

" _¡Te extraño!, ¡las extraño!, ¡por favor vuelvan!_ "

" _¿Algún día me dirán porque se fueron?_ "

" _¡¿Trabajas en el Ministerio?!_ "

" _Nos vemos Luna… Saludas a Hermione de mi parte y dile que lo piense, recuerda que tienen que ir a mi fiesta de compromiso_ "

Sus dedos traqueteaban sobre la superficie del teléfono, alzándolo a la altura de su rostro. Marcó el primer número, mordió su labio inferior y se arrepintió, borrándolo. Así permaneció unos momentos más, hasta que, con un suspiro de resignación, terminó de marcar el número del celular de su amiga Hermione Granger.

Al otro lado, la voz de la castaña le respondió.

— Hola Herm, necesito hablar contigo… Es urgente — finalizó, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: SIEMPRE PENSARÉ EN TI**

Hermione se Apareció en el departamento de Luna en lo que la rubia calculó unos quince minutos después de haberle dejado un mensaje en su teléfono. Apenas siendo capaz de musitar un escueto " _¿Qué pasa?_ ", la castaña arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto de aturdimiento cuando su amiga, quien con ademanes nerviosos y la voz ansiosa, empezó a informarle entre constantes balbuceos de la visita de Ginny Weasley a su departamento ésa misma tarde, notificándole de su compromiso con Neville, etc., etc. Mientras la castaña a duras penas y podía digerir tres palabras seguidas. Sólo ocho letras se repetían en su cabeza: " _Regresar_ ".

— ¿Entonces? — le volvió a preguntar Luna, estrujándose las manos con impaciencia luego de contarle todo aquello.

— ¿Entonces qué? — repitió torpemente Hermione.

— ¿Iremos?… — quiso saber — ¿Estás lista para volver? — la miró intensamente.

" _¿Estoy lista para volver?_ "

Ésa era la inquietante pregunta que se hacía Hermione casi todos los días, luego de seis años sin ver a sus mejores amigos y a la familia que alguna vez adoptó como propia.

Y aun no sabía la respuesta.

* * *

— ¿Estoy lista para volver?… — se preguntó la castaña ésa noche — ¿estoy lista para volver? — repitió en un susurro, cayendo dormida.

Flash Back

Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.

— ¿Alguien ha visto un sapo?, Neville perdió uno — dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los incisivos bastante largos.

— Ya le hemos dicho que no — dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

— Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia?, entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

— Eh… de acuerdo… — se aclaró la garganta — "Rayo de sol, margaritas, volver amarilla a ésta tonta ratita."

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

— ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado?… — preguntó la niña — Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no?, yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, es pero que eso sea suficiente… yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son? — dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.

— Yo soy Ron Weasley — murmuró Ron.

— Harry Potter — dijo Harry.

— ¿Eres tú realmente?… — dijo Hermione — ¡Lo sé todo sobre ti!…

Fin Flash Back

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione al soñar aquel primer encuentro con sus mejores amigos.

Flash Back

Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.

Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.

— ¡DISTRÁELO! — gritó Harry desesperado, y, tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.

El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quien había he cho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry. Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.

— ¡EH, CEREBRO DE GUISANTE! — gritó Ron desde el otro ex tremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

— ¡VAMOS!, ¡CORRE!, ¡CORRE! — Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.

Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido; corrió, dando un gran salto, y se colgó por detrás del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orifi cios nasales del trol.

Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.

Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber que iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió.

— _¡WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_

El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó muy arriba y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación…

Fin Flash Back

Incluso desde el inicio las cosas tuvieron que ser difíciles entre ellos. Que forma tan inusual la de volverse amigos.

Flash Back

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.

— ¡Hermione!

— Harry… eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.

— No soy tan bueno como tú — contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.

— ¡Yo!, — exclamó Hermione — ¡libros!, ¡inteligencia!, hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y… ¡oh, Harry, ten cuidado!…

Fin Flash Back

Pero como buena amiga, siempre estuvo ahí… incondicional. Se movió en la cama y abrazó la almohada, como protegiéndola.

Flash Back

— Harry, por favor, — dijo Hermione, con los ojos brillan tes de lágrimas — sé sensato. Black hizo algo terrible, terrible. Pero no… no te pongas en peligro. Eso es lo que Black quiere… estarías metiéndote en la boca del lobo si fueras a buscarlo. Tus padres no querrían que te hiciera daño, ¿ver dad?, ¡no querrían que fueras a buscar a Black!

— No sabré nunca lo que querrían, porque por culpa de Black no he hablado con ellos nunca — dijo Harry con brusquedad.

Fin Flash Back

Aun en los momentos más impetuosos de ésos dos, no dudó en seguirlos… en seguirlo a él. Se pasó una mano por la cara al sentir una opresión de ansiedad por otro recuerdo…

Flash Back

Hermione puso las manos en el lomo de Buckbeak y Harry la ayudó a montar. Luego apoyó el pie en una rama baja del arbusto y montó delante de ella. Pasó la cuerda por el cuello de Buckbeak y la ató también al otro lado, como unas riendas.

— ¿Preparada?, — susurró a Hermione — será mejor que te sujetes a mí.

Espoleó a Buckbeak con los talones.

Buckbeak emprendió el vuelo hacia el oscuro cielo. Harry le presionó los costados con las rodillas y notó que levantaba las alas. Hermione se sujetaba con fuerza a la cintura de Harry…

Fin Flash Back

Enfrentando sus propios miedos por el bien de su entonces mejor amigo. Una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Hermione mientras dormía, era entre temor y alegría.

Flash Back

— No me hablen — les dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione en voz baja cuando unos minutos más tarde se sentaban a la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeados de gente que comentaba muy animadamente lo que había sucedido.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

— Porque quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre, — contestó Ron, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de inmenso bienestar en la cara — Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón botador.

Harry y Hermione se rieron…

Fin Flash Back

Pero así eran ellos. Unidos. ¿Qué más se le podía hacer?, ¿cómo abandonarlos?… Habían sido sus amigos, sus primeros verdaderos amigos. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Hermione.

Flash Back

Levantó la tapa y les mostró el contenido.

Dentro había unas cincuenta insignias de diferentes colores, pero todas con las mismas letras: "P.E.D.D.O."

— ¿"Peddo" ?, — leyó Harry, tomando una insignia y mirándola — ¿qué es esto?

— No es "peddo", — repuso Hermione algo molesta — es pe, e, de, de, o. "Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros."

— No había oído hablar de eso en mi vida — se extrañó Ron.

— Por supuesto que no, — replicó Hermione con énfasis — acabo de fundarla…

Fin Flash Back

La noche se escapaba por la ventana mientras una inquieta castaña seguía una cadena de sueños inquietantes en su lecho; miles de recuerdos surcaban su letargo volviéndolo turbulento, pero a la vez la llenaban de una paz que no sentía desde hacía seis años.

Flash Back

— ¡Harry, has estado genial!, — le dijo Hermione con voz chillona. Tenía marcas de uñas en la cara, donde se había apretado del miedo — ¡alucinante!, ¡de verdad!

Pero Harry miraba a Ron, que estaba muy blanco y mi raba a su vez a Harry como si éste fuera un fantasma.

— Harry, — dijo Ron muy serio — quienquiera que pusiera tu nombre en el cáliz de fuego, creo que quería matarte.

Fue como si las últimas semanas no hubieran existido, como si Harry viera a Ron por primera vez después de haber sido elegido campeón.

— Lo has comprendido, ¿eh?, — contestó Harry fríamente — te ha costado trabajo.

Hermione estaba entre ellos, nerviosa, paseando la mi rada de uno a otro. Ron abrió la boca con aire vacilante. Harry se dio cuenta de que quería disculparse y comprendió que no necesitaba oír las excusas.

— Está bien, — dijo, antes de que Ron hablara — olvídalo.

— No, — replicó Ron — yo no debería haber…

— ¡Olvídalo!

Ron le sonrió nerviosamente, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione de pronto se echó a llorar.

— No hay porque llorar — le dijo Harry, desconcertado.

— ¡SON TAN TONTOS LOS DOS! — gritó ella, dando una pata da en el suelo al tiempo que le caían las lágrimas. Luego, antes de que pudieran detenerla, les dio a ambos un abrazo y se fue corriendo, ésta vez gritando de alegría…

Fin Flash Back

Los extrañaba, tenía que admitirlo; extrañaba demasiado a ése par de cabezas duras que eran sus ex mejores amigos… Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás… No debía regresar cuando le habían roto el corazón.

Engañando. Ocultando cosas.

Flash Back

— Hasta luego, Harry — se despidió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Adiós, Harry! — le dijo Hermione, e hizo algo que no había hecho nunca: le dio un beso en la mejilla…

Fin Flash Back

Cuando decidió marcharse nunca pensó en la posibilidad de regresar, era algo iluso pensar en eso cuando no podías sacarte un sólo recuerdo de la cabeza: el de la traición.

Flash Back

Hermione caminaba decidida por los pasillos de Hogwarts en busca de su mejor amigo Harry Potter; según su otro mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, Harry estaba en un castigo con Snape en las mazmorras. Nada fuera de lo común en él. Todo el mundo conocía la enemistad entre ambos.

Esperando que su sanción ya hubiera concluido, Hermione bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, con el corazón latiéndole frenético en el pecho por la emoción de verlo; y se adentró en el frío clima de las mazmorras. Justo cuando daba vuelta en el último pasillo; con una sonrisa de nervios en los labios; paró en seco, la sonrisa se apagó de golpe, y el alma se les vino a los pies.

Harry y Ginny estaban besándose frente al despacho de Snape.

Incredulidad. Fue el primer sentimiento que experimentó. Dolor. Fue lo que la motivó a huir rápidamente de ahí antes de que la vieran. Desilusión. Lo que hizo correr de ésa escena.

Desamor. No podía creerlo. Era inconcebible.

 _¿Cómo pudieron?, ¡¿cómo fue capaz?!_ … se preguntaba conforme el aire frío le cortaba la respiración mientras se alejaba de las mazmorras.

Aunque no podía reprocharle, después de todo, fue su culpa el no haberle dicho nada antes. Y ahora ya era demasiado tarde, pero aun así dolía. Dios, ¡cuánto dolía!

Y es que no podía creer que Harry, su mejor amigo, y el chico del cual estaba enamorada, la hubiera traicionado de ésa forma tan hiriente y cruel, con la que ella creyó era su mejor amiga y casi hermana.

Apenas hacia unos minutos había decidido por fin decirle a Harry que lo amaba, y poner fin a ése juego de indirectas, miradas y besos inconclusos que habían creado; y ahora estaba alejándose del inmenso pesar que aplastaba su pobre corazón.

El llanto se hizo presente y pronto se vio envuelta en una torrencial lluvia. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento había salido del castillo y corría por los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Y todo por su maldita cobardía. ¿Qué no estaba en Gryffindor?, ¿entonces porque diablos no le dijo nunca que estaba enamorada de él?

¿Para qué hacer ésa estúpida pregunta?, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Por tonta. Por tonta y por cobarde.

¿Cobarde a qué?, ¿a qué le tenía miedo?, ¿al rechazo?, ¿a perderlo por no ser capaz de corresponderle y alejarse de ella por sentirse incómodo estando a su lado?… Tal vez eso fue. Temía tanto perderlo que simplemente se conformó con ser siempre su mejor amiga.

O quizás fue su indecisión, posiblemente Harry se cansó de luchar por ella y no recibir nada a cambio. Merlín, si tan sólo le hubiera hablado claro desde el principio. Si le hubiera confesado aquel día en sexto curso, cuando había descubierto que lo quería de una manera distinta…

Y ahora ya era tarde. Le pertenecía a otra. Se dejó caer en la lodosa tierra, sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos.

Fin Flash Back

Su amistad nunca pasó a más que eso. No obstante, no así sus sentimientos. Sin darse cuenta poco a poco empezaron a cambiar…

Flash Back

Se oyó un fuerte ruido, seguido por un chirrido aún más potente, y la visión de Harry quedó totalmente oscurecida. Hermione se lanzó hacia él en un abrazo que casi lo desinfla, mientras la minúscula lechuza de Ron, Pidwidgeon, pasaba zumbando excitada, una y otra vez, alrededor de sus cabezas.

— ¡HARRY!…

Fin Flash Back

Ella fue la causante de ése cambio. Sólo ella y su estúpida preocupación. Y ¡ésa maldita profecía que vino a cambiarlo todo!

Flash Back

— No sé exactamente porque me va a estar dando lecciones, pero creo que debe ser por la profecía.

— Nadie sabe lo que decía de todos modos, — dijo Hermione rápidamente — se destruyó.

— A pesar de que el Profeta diga… — empezó Ron, pero Hermione dijo.

— ¡Shh!

— El Profeta tiene razón, — dijo Harry, mirándolos directamente con un gran esfuerzo; Hermione parecía asustada y Ron maravillado — ésa bolita de vidrio que se destruyó no era la única grabación de la profecía. La escuché toda entera en la oficina de Dumbledore, ante él fue hecha la profecía, así que pudo contármela. Ésta decía que… — Harry hizo un respiro hondo — parece que soy yo el que tiene que eliminar a Voldemort… al menos, decía que ninguno de nosotros podía vivir mientras el otro estuviera vivo.

— Harry, oh, Harry… — dijo Hermione.

Se sentó, una vez más, en el borde de la cama.

— Nos preguntábamos, cuando volvimos del Ministerio… obviamente, no te queríamos decir nada, pero con lo que dijo Lucius Malfoy acerca de la profecía, como era acerca de ti y Voldemort, bueno, pensamos que podía llegar a ser algo como eso… oh, Harry… — ella se le quedó mirando y luego susurró — ¿estás asustado?

— No tanto como antes, — dijo Harry — cuando la escuché por primera vez, estaba… pero ahora, parece como si siempre hubiera sabido que lo tendría que enfrentar al final…

Fin Flash Back

Se removió de nuevo en la cama, sintiendo de pronto como si reposara sobre un montón de rocas mal apiladas. Fue ahí donde todo cambió… donde pudo notar lo que antes no…

Flash Back

— Odio no poder hablar con Hagrid — dijo Hermione disgustada.

— Iremos después de Quidditch, — le aseguró Harry. Él también echaba de menos a Hagrid; aunque, como Ron, pensaba que estaban mejor sin Grawp dentro de sus vidas — aunque las pruebas pueden durar toda la mañana, se ha presentado mucha gente, — se sentía ligeramente nervioso al enfrentarse con el primer obstáculo de su capitanía — no sé porque el equipo se hizo tan popular de repente.

— Oh, vamos, Harry, — dijo Hermione, repentinamente impaciente — no es el Quidditch lo que es popular, ¡eres tú!, nunca has sido tan interesante y francamente, nunca has sido más fascinante…

Fin Flash Back

Tantos obstáculos habían vivido junto a él. Tantas aventuras y peligros. Pero no fue otro más poderoso que el mismo Voldemort el que la unió a él de por vida.

¿Qué no creía ése cruel y miserable mago en el amor?; ¡ja!, ¿entonces cómo se llamaba aquel sentimiento que él y su maldita profecía habían desencadenado en su corazón?… Sólo necesito conocer a Harry para quererlo, y una tonta esfera para revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué quiere Dumbledore?, — dijo de inmediato Hermione — ¿Harry, estás bien? — añadió ansiosamente.

— Estoy bien… — dijo brevemente Harry, corriendo junto a ellos. Voló sobre las escaleras hacia su dormitorio en donde abrió su baúl y sacó el Mapa del Merodeador y un par de calcetines hechos bola. Entonces corrió escaleras abajo a la sala común patinando en donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados mirándolo atónitos — No tengo mucho tiempo, — dijo Harry jadeando — Dumbledore piensa que estoy buscando mi capa de invisibilidad. Escuchen…

Rápidamente les dijo a donde iba y por qué. No hizo ninguna pausa ni por las exclamaciones de horror de Hermione ni por las preguntas apresuradas de Ron, ellos podrían afinar los detalles solos más tarde.

—… ¿ven lo que esto significa?, — terminó Harry a galope — Dumbledore no estará aquí ésta noche, por lo tanto, Malfoy va a hacer otro avance hacia lo que sea que esté tramando. ¡No, escúchenme!, — les dijo enojado mientras tanto Ron como Hermione mostraban todo signo de interrumpir — yo sé que era Malfoy celebrando en el Sala de los Menesteres. Aquí, — poniendo el mapa del merodeador en la mano de Hermione — tienes que observarlo y tienes que observar a Snape también. Usa a cualquiera a quien puedas informar del Ejército de Dumbledore. Hermione, los galeones de contacto ¿todavía funcionan?, Dumbledore dice que pondrá una protección extra en la escuela, pero si Snape está involucrado sabrá cuál es la protección de Dumbledore y como evitarla, pero no esperará que ustedes lo vigilen ¿verdad?

— Harry… — empezó Hermione con los ojos enormes de miedo.

— No tengo tiempo de discutir, — dijo Harry cortésmente — toma también esto — lanzó los calcetines en las manos de Ron.

— Gracias, — dijo Ron — emh… ¿para que necesito calcetines?

— Necesitas lo que está envuelto en ellos, es el Felix Felicis, compártanlo entre ustedes y con Ginny. Mejor me voy, Dumbledore está esperando.

— No, — dijo Hermione, mientras Ron desenvolvía la pequeña botellita de poción dorada. Viéndose pasmado — no la queremos, llévatela, quien sabe a qué te vas a enfrentar.

— Voy a estar bien. Voy a estar con Dumbledore, — dijo Harry — quiero estar seguro de que ustedes estarán bien… No me mires así Hermione, te veo más tarde…

Fin Flash Back

Aquel fue el momento más angustiante en su vida. Merlín, si no hubiera pasado aquellas interminables horas pensando únicamente en el bienestar de Harry y en su paradero, quizás muchas cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

Flash Back

Ante el sonido de las puertas que se abrían, todos los miraron. Hermione corrió hacia Harry y lo abrazó, Lupin se movió hacia él también, mirándolo ansiosamente.

— ¿Estás bien Harry?

— Estoy bien…

Fin Flash Back

Pero ella ya no estaba bien. Porque había descubierto que estaba enamorada. De una u otra manera nada estaba bien.

Ni aun después de ése mismo verano, en donde Voldemort dejó de existir.

Porque nadie le había enseñado cómo ser una adolescente común y corriente. Con problemas del corazón y todo lo que conllevaba.

Ni un libro hacía mención de cómo no enamorarte de tu mejor amigo.

* * *

Ésa mañana Hermione despertó con unas horrendas ojeras bajo sus ojos mieles a causa del perturbado sueño que tuvo durante toda la noche. Habían sido tantos recuerdos, tantas memorias junto a sus amigos, pero sobre todo junto a él… tantas cosas que quiso olvidar y dejar en el pasado, mas ahora se daba cuenta que nunca pudo.

Y ahora, seis años desde su partida, se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta para volver; sin embargo, la que le daba ésa oportunidad no era otra que la que una vez consideró su mejor amiga y la cual la traicionó de la peor manera…

Y caminando nerviosamente en su oficina, esperando a alguien muy importante, no podía evitar morderse las uñas con ansiedad.

Lo había citado a las 11:00 a.m. y él nunca llegaba tarde; no obstante, ya llevaba más de 30 minutos de retraso. ¿Qué demonios había pasado para que no acudiera a su llamado?; la nota que le había mandado vía lechuza decía explícitamente: " _Lo antes posible_ ". ¡Pero de éste año, por los pantalones de Merlín!

Observó nuevamente el reloj y soltó un sonidito de frustración.

— Lo siento, en buena hora salí en mi auto. El trafico estaba tremendo y no, no podía simplemente Desaparecer y dejarlo ahí… — la puerta de abrió de golpe y Hermione saltó del susto — Perdón — rio el hombre frente a ella.

Alto, cabello negro y lacio hasta debajo de los oídos, ojos azules, de porte varonil y vestido en un pantalón de mezclilla, una playera blanca y un abrigo negro, un hombre de aproximadamente 25 años, estaba parado frente a Hermione mostrando una reluciente sonrisa que parecía de anuncio de pasta dental. Cualquier mujer caería desmayada al verlo, pero la castaña ya estaba más que acostumbrada a su atractivo, así que sólo le dio una disimulada mirada, admirándolo.

— Sucedió algo… — empezó a decir nerviosa, estrujándose las manos.

— Lo sé, me pusiste eso en el mensaje. Pero dime, ¿qué pasó? — le preguntó directamente, luego de darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

Hermione suspiró abrumada, mientras él se sentaba sobre su escritorio con despreocupación.

— Ginny… boda… Harry… Madriguera… Luna… volver… confusión… — soltó sin coherencia alguna. Will se limitó a arquear las cejas, confundido.

— ¿Ginny se va a casar con Harry en La Madriguera… se van de luna de miel… y no sabes cuándo vuelven? — intentó relacionar las palabras.

— ¡No!… — saltó Hermione, horrorizándose por un segundo ante la descabellada idea — ¡Ginny se va a casar y nos invitó a Luna y a mí a La Madriguera para festejar el compromiso!… — le explicó con el respirar agitado. Su acompañante permaneció en silencio limitándose a analizarla con sus ojos azules — ¡Me pide volver!, — repitió visiblemente perturbada — ¡¿te das cuenta de lo que significa?!… — exclamó con la voz ahogada por la angustia — ¡Ahí va a estar Harry!, ¡lo volveré a ver!, ¡estoy confundida!; ¡Ayúdame! — le pidió desesperada, tomándolo fuertemente del abrigo.

— Un segundo… déjame ver si entendí… — la tomó por los hombros para que se calmara, mientras repasaba lo dicho por su amiga — ¿Ginny se va casar con Harry? — le preguntó no muy seguro.

— ¡Que no!… — replicó en el acto, soltándolo y alejándose dos pasos, empezando a pasearse por la oficina — Ginny se casa con Neville, ¡pero obviamente Harry estará en la fiesta!… — señaló parándose de golpe y girándose hacia él con repentino enojo brillando en sus ojos miel — ¡Te estoy pidiendo un maldito consejo, deja de hacer estúpidas preguntas! — le soltó exasperada.

— Bien… lo siento, — la miró un tanto dolido — pero tú… — Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, lo que quería era un consejo, pero el muy… se limitaba a formular preguntas sin sentido — Jean, yo no puedo darte un consejo en esto, es tu decisión, nadie puede intervenir — trató de hacerla razonar.

— Pe-pero… — balbuceó, tratando de buscar las palabras para hacerlo cambiar de parecer — ¡Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo! — le recriminó al final, sonando indignada.

— Tú lo has dicho, "se supone" … — enfatizó mirándola ceñudo por la hipótesis — Pero recuerda que tienes otros dos mejores amigos y de los cuales te alejaste sin siquiera decir "Adiós". El único consejo que te puedo dar y es para toda la vida, es: No dejes asuntos inconclusos en tu vida, debes terminarlos porque tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz.

Hermione no supo que replicar contra aquello. Soltó un amortiguado suspiro de rendición acercándose a él y lo abrazó dejando caer la cabeza en su pecho sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

— ¿Me invitas un café, Will? — le preguntó con timidez.

El pelinegro le sonrió y, tomándola de la mano, salieron de la oficina.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: DISTANTE**

" _No dejes asuntos inconclusos en tu vida, debes terminarlos porque tarde o temprano saldrán a la luz_ "

El consejo de su mejor amigo, William Reeves, aun resonaba en la cabeza de Hermione como el sonido de un molesto y constante martilleo. Y lo más lamentable, es que odiaba que tuviera razón. El tiempo parecía que estaba cobrando finalmente su cuota en ella; y como muestra de ello, es que faltaban escasas dos semanas para la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny, y Hermione no había tomado una decisión aún.

Y como si eso fuera aun poco, en un plan maquiavélico ideado por sus mejores amigos, Luna y Will se habían convertido en sus verdugos personales que no la dejaban ni a sol ni sombra durante las 24 horas del día. Tratando de intervenir en su toma de decisión, haciéndola sentirse manipulada e impotente ante su insistencia.

Sabía que en cierta forma obraban para persuadirla de la mejor manera posible. Pero ¿realmente era necesario que la molestaran incluso cuando iba al baño?, se preguntó exasperada. ¿O intentar hacerlo cuando apenas ponía un pie en su oficina y no la dejaban hasta que literalmente los sacaba cerrándoles la puerta en la cara?

Estaba volviéndose loca. Entre su indecisión, y el hostigamiento de ése par, sentía que de un momento a otro terminaría explotando. Y es que tampoco podía decir a la ligera: " _Está bien, voy a ir_ ". No era tan sencillo. Y eso parecía justamente lo que ninguno de los dos entendía.

Si regresaba, obviamente traería de nuevo muchas cosas a su vida. Y si no, sería continuar igual, con la incertidumbre de que era de él. Merlín, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Necesitaba analizar los pros y los contras.

Veamos…

Si decidía regresar:

Volvería a ver a los Weasley: _Pro_.

Podría encontrarse con otros ex compañeros del colegio: _Pro_.

Ya no tendría que esconderse: _Pro_.

Vería a Ron y a Harry: _Pro_. No: _Contra_. No: _¡Pro!_ ; _¡Contra!_ …

 _¡Demonios!_ , ése era el maldito problema. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba con sus dos mejores amigos. O bueno, sólo Harry y Ron, repuso. Ya no quedaba nada de aquella amistad.

Por otro lado, si decidía no regresar:

Will, Luna y Terry seguirían a su lado: _Pro_.

Podría dedicarse plenamente a la P.E.D.D.O.: _Pro_.

No recibiría interrogatorios sobre su paradero: _Pro_.

No vería a Ron y Harry: _Pro_. No: _Contra_. No: _¡Pro!_ ; _¡Contra!_ …

Y ahí estaba de nuevo.

Ni siquiera, aunque planteara dividirse en dos personas podría tomar una decisión objetiva. _¿Por qué debía de tener un corazón?_ , se preguntaba en un lamento.

O si al menos pudiera pensar con la cabeza fría, pero no; su tonto corazón apenas se daba cuenta de que tenía que tomar una decisión y trataba de dominar por encima de la razón. ¿Y cuál era la que tomaba el?; era simple: REGRESAR.

Regresar a pesar del daño que sufrió. Regresar a pesar de que volvería a hacerlo. Sencillamente Regresar. Regresar, regresar, regresar, a pesar de todo.

 _Tonto masoquista_ , le espetó.

Pero honestamente, ¿a quién quería engañar?, su corazón no quería volver sólo porque fuera masoquista o algo por el estilo, era simplemente porque extrañaba a ése tonto y comelón pelirrojo, y a ése malhumorado e insensato pelinegro. A aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos.

Además, no podía culparlo, después de todo, ella misma había sido la culpable de haberse encariñado tanto de ellos.

Y ahora, en su oficina, con un proyecto en puerta, y con un mediocre porcentaje de concentración, no podía dejar de atormentarse con el asunto de la fiesta. ¡Ja!, fiesta, más bien era la cita para su auto condena, pensaba con ironía.

Ya podía imaginársela casi de inicio a fin…

… Ella llegando con Luna; abrazo de la señora Weasley y posible reprimenda por no haber ido en todo ése tiempo, además de su habitual comentario acerca de la nutrición y llevarlas prácticamente a rastras a la cocina; saludo al señor Weasley, a Fred, George, Percy (quien fingiría sorpresa, por supuesto), Bill y Fleur junto a su hija Victoire (porque tenía que admitir que sabía varias cosas de la familia, gracias a Percy claro) … Y después Ginny, posible abrazo, minutos de silencio… Luego Ron, miradas asesinas, comentarios mordaces, burlas, reclamos, pelea… Y finalmente Harry… Nada.

Era ahí cuando su cerebro se quedaba en blanco. Podía figurar casi todo el escenario, pero como siempre le pasaba con él, simplemente no podía. Nada. Ni siquiera imaginaba que la miraba. Un gesto. Un estrechón de manos. Nada.

Y era frustrante. Resopló cansada cuando sus pensamientos la llevaron nuevamente al pasado. Y como si se reprendiera por su falta de concentración, tomó la pluma, la untó en tinta, y empezó a escribir como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sólo esperaba que el tiempo se apiadara de ella.

Mas el tiempo no era piadoso y de eso Hermione se dio cuenta poco tiempo después; pues las horas pasaban del día a la noche como si fueran de agua, y tan sólo faltaba una semana para que tomara una decisión.

* * *

Viernes…

El sonido de la puerta la hizo salir de su ensoñación y, con un débil " _Pase_ ", dejó entrar al invitado.

— Hola Jean — la saludó William.

Hermione reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos y lo regresó a ver apenas levantando ligeramente la mirada, para después continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

— Hola — murmuró con desgana. Y aquí venía de nuevo Will, a su primera sesión de persuasión del día, pensó para sí.

— Uy, qué humor te cargas… — bromeó el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en su escritorio dejando sus rostros a la misma altura. Hermione suspiró interiormente con hastío — Te pareces mi mamá luego de su operación de vesícula — le dijo cual confidencia.

La castaña sólo frunció los labios, exhalando profundamente por la nariz mientras centraba su atención a los pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Y ésos eran los comunes comentarios que usaba antes de comenzar con las aún más comunes sutilezas para que volviera.

— Jean, debes dejar de hacer esto. Sabes bien que… — empezó, reincorporándose.

Hermione lo miró brevemente. El papel del amigo psicólogo también se lo sabía de memoria. Pero que lo aplicara Will con ése tono condescendiente, era mil veces peor. No pudo evitar sentir molestia al percibir su voz de lástima.

— Will, de verdad, hoy no tengo ánimos para soportar lo mismo. No quiero hablar, ¿sí? — lo atajó, empezando a ordenar su trabajo. Si era necesario marcharse ella misma a su casa para tener algo de paz, lo haría.

— Es importante… — se excusó recargando los brazos en el escritorio para inclinarse hacia ella nuevamente. Su mirada indulgente — Mira, sé que la estás pasando muy mal, ¡sé que la pasaste MUY mal!… — repuso con obviedad — Todo lo que viviste, desde que te conocí, ¿recuerdas?… — Hermione apretó los papeles que tenía en las manos mientras los apilaba uno sobre otro. Y ésa, era la misma táctica que usaba él, pensó sin siquiera mirarlo — Es por eso que insisto…

Bueno, al menos en eso si tenía razón, ironizó Hermione para sus adentros. Él sí que insistía. Pero ya tenía suficiente de ello.

— Will… — lo cortó.

— Debes regresar Jean. Quedándote aquí, escondida entre éstas cuatro paredes, no vas a resolver nada. Esto te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas y…

— William… — lo regresó a ver.

— No te pido que lo perdones o algo por el estilo, — agregó rápidamente al ver su ceño fruncido — sólo te pido que te des ésta oportunidad a ti. Regresa. Es necesario que exteriorices todo lo que sientes; o al menos…

— ¡William, ya basta! — exclamó apretando los dientes, dejando los pergaminos de lado para mirarlo con fastidio.

— No puedes seguir haciéndote esto — le reprendió el pelinegro sin inmutarse ante su repentino exabrupto.

— Yo no me… — lo miró sorprendida.

— Si lo haces, — replicó con tranquilidad — desde hace seis años que lo haces… — remarcó. Hermione no dijo nada, pero Will notó como su rostro se tensaba — Lo hiciste desde que huiste de aquella vida, una vida en la cual eras inmensamente feliz. Huiste Jean, — le hizo ver — lo hiciste sin mirar atrás, sin importar lo que dejabas… ¡Sin notar que te dejabas a ti misma en aquel recuerdo! — sus ojos azules la miraban detenidamente, esperando hacerla reaccionar.

Hermione evadió su mirada, renuente a que sus palabras la afectaran. Aunque interiormente se maldijo porque así fuera. Y se llamó " _Débil_ " a gritos.

— Tengo trabajo — se limitó a decir, recuperando los pergaminos.

— Bien… — suspiró de manera resignada Will — Puedo irme ahora, pero te garantizo que eso no evitará que hablemos de esto después — sentenció.

— Cuídate Will — dio por finalizada la conversación.

— Tú hazlo — subrayó con frustración. Y nuevamente su mejor amigo se interponía entre su juicio y su corazón.

* * *

Sábado…

El sonido de una Aparición frente a ella, apenas le dio el tiempo justo a Hermione para tantear su varita a un costado y lista para atacar al intruso; únicamente para descubrir que no era otra más que Luna, con un par de cajas de pizza en brazos y una reluciente sonrisa en los labios. La castaña suspiró aliviada y regresó ambas manos a los pergaminos que estaba leyendo en la comodidad de su sala.

— Hola… Enfermera — la saludó Luna arrastrando las palabras como lo hacía el personaje de una caricatura muggle. Hermione sólo pudo fruncir el ceño, al recordarle a Draco Malfoy y su pedantería.

— ¿De nuevo viendo el cable para niños? — la regresó a ver con un dejo de burla.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir?, esos dibujos "mimados" son muy divertidos — le contestó con una sonrisa. Hermione abrió la boca para corregirle el "Mimados" por "Animados", mas conociéndola como la conocía, eso sólo traería una larga charla acerca del poco ingenio muggle, así que prefirió callar. Luna, sin darse cuenta de nada, dejó la comida sobre la mesa — Además, sólo disfruto de mi día libre, ¿y qué mejor forma que comiendo pizza junto a mi mejor amiga? — le sonrió inocentemente.

Hermione la miró insegura. Pizza, en sábado, con su "mejor amiga". Bien, empezaba a ver en donde terminaría todo eso. Mas Luna ni se dio por aludida, quien, tomando un cojín del sofá, se dejó caer sobre éste en el suelo, a los pies de su amiga. Mientras acercaba la mesa.

— ¿Tienes algo de tomar?, olvide traer — le preguntó.

Un par de segundos después, desde la cocina salían levitando un par de refrescos de naranja en lata, dos vasos y platos, además de servilletas.

El aroma a queso fundido, salsa de tomate con condimentos y peperonni, hizo que la boca de Hermione se hiciera agua apenas Luna abrió la caja de la pizza.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gusta el peperonni? — le preguntó confundida.

Luna sólo se sonrió de medio lado, sin responder a eso.

— ¿Te sirvo o te sirves? — nuevamente aquella mirada de "Yo no rompo un plato" hizo que la castaña arrugara el entrecejo. Mas pasó eso por alto cuando la rubia tomó una gran rebanada de pizza y un hilo de queso quedó suspendido antes de llevárselo a la boca. El estómago le dio un grito de júbilo cuando alargó la mano y se sirvió ella misma una.

— Mmm… Pizza, pizza, pizza… — empezó a canturrear Luna, comiendo con entusiasmo.

— ¿A qué debo tanta atención tuya? — indagó Hermione sentándose en el suelo, luego de darle la primera mordida a su rebanada y sintiendo como el paladar se le derretía ante la delicia de probar uno de sus caprichos favoritos.

— ¿Por qué andas muy preguntona hoy eh?… — se burló Luna. Hermione la miró impasible — Además, ¿cuál atención?… — le dio un sorbo a su refresco — Te trato como siempre — añadió.

— No es cierto… — le desmintió Hermione — Recuerdo que la última vez que trajiste pizza fue cuando me pediste que te prestara mi vestido azul — mordió su rebanada y no dejó de mirar a su amiga con ojos recelosos.

— Bueno, pues me dio antojo de pizza… — se encogió de hombros — Ya no seas desconfiada Herm, no te voy a pedir nada — atajó con fingida ofensa.

— Más te vale — la amenazó sin ánimo. Dedicándose a comer.

— Que rica pizza, — no le prestó atención la rubia — y que delicioso refresco… — se relamió los labios — Aunque ¿sabes con que estarían mejor?, — le preguntó sin recibir respuesta — con uno de los pastelillos de la señora Weasley. ¿Apoco no serían geniales como postre? — comentó con ilusión.

— ¡Sabía que tramabas algo!… — le espetó Hermione regresando la pizza al plato apenas le iba a dar otro mordisco, y botándola con molestia en la mesa antes de ponerse de pie con tanta brusquedad que movió el sofá a su espala, golpeándose. Poco menos no pudo importarle. La indignación empezó a burbujear en su estómago aplacando por completo el antojo que tuvo antes, y llenándola de náusea.

Luna sólo suspiró, bajando lentamente su plato, contemplando a su amiga con tranquilidad.

— Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes entre semana para que ahora también vengan y arruinen mi fin de semana. Mételo de una vez en ésa cabeza Luna; así me sometan a electrochoques tratando de que cambie de opinión, ¡no lo haré!… — zanjó tajantemente — Así que dejen ya de usar su estúpida Psicología barata que para lo único que sirve es para sacarme de mis casillas. Dicen que quieren ayudarme, ¡bien!, ¡háganlo!: ¡Dejándome en paz! — sentenció con los dientes apretados. Acto seguido abandonó la sala y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un portazo procedente de su habitación.

— Hermione dos. William cero… ¿Yo?, yo me quedo con la pizza — Luna se encogió de hombros con frescura y siguió comiendo sin inmutarse. Un segundo después Crookshanks se unía a ella rogando por una rebanaba, la cual no demoro en recibir.

* * *

Domingo…

— Algún día tendrás que hablar y lo sabes — seguía parloteando Will acostado en el sofá del estudio de Hermione, con la cabeza colgando a un lado.

— Te dolerá la cabeza entre más tiempo estés así — le comentó Hermione sin dejar de leer y transcribir a un pergamino lo más importante, arrugando el entrecejo con concentración.

— Se arregla con un movimiento de varita… — le restó importancia su amigo — Además, no quieras cambiar de tema… — le acusó.

— No te estoy cambiando nada… — replicó la castaña distraídamente. Mordió su labio inferior cuando encontró un párrafo específicamente importante, y tomó el libro entre sus manos contemplándolo con suma atención. Will siguió hablando, más para Hermione fue como un lejano murmullo que no alcanzó a escuchar.

— ¿Al menos me escuchas? — le espetó tiempo después.

Hermione frunció los labios. Dándose cuenta que ésa parte ya la había leído con anterioridad y ya estaba en su trabajo. Dio vuelta a la página asintiendo distraída a lo que sea que Will le decía.

— Bien, como te decía… — continuó éste.

— Me pregunto… ¿si lo pongo con otras palabras…? — meditó la castaña para si en voz alta.

Will se enderezó, masajeándose el cuello cuando éste le empezó a molestar.

— No cambies el tema Jean — la miró ceñudo. Hermione suspiró, regresando a verlo.

— ¿Quién te entiende?, primero dices que no hablo y ahora dices que hablo de otras cosas. Sinceramente la que no te comprende ahora soy yo.

— Chica lista… — sonrió por un segundo, antes de retomar su seriedad, acercándose a ella — Vamos Jean, debemos hablar acerca de ya sabes que… — Hermione dejó salir una sonrisa. Will la vio desconcertado — ¿Lo encuentras gracioso?

— "Acerca de ya sabes que" … — repitió con gracia — Por un momento me recordaste a Ro… — su sonrisa se apagó en el acto.

— A Ron cuando decía Quien Tú Sabes en lugar de Voldemort — completó su amigo.

Hermione lo ignoró, se aclaró la garganta con molestia, regresando la vista a su libro.

— No importa.

— Hace mucho que no lo mencionabas… — comentó Will, mirándola atentamente — Al menos no desde…

— No tiene caso recordar el pasado — lo cortó con acritud.

— Ni tan pasado, porque si aceptas la invitación de Ginny… — empezó a decir con gesto insinuante.

— Lo cual no haré — zanjó Hermione.

—… podrías ver a Ron, a los Weasley… — se detuvo unos segundos de manera vacilante antes de añadir — A él.

La castaña cerró el libro de golpe y lo regresó a ver con acritud ante ése último comentario.

— Jean, nena, sabes que no puedes seguir así… — le dijo Will, inclinándose hacia ella a través del escritorio. Hermione lo contemplaba con frialdad — Algún día tenías que enfrentarlo. Sé que tal vez no te sientes preparada, pero Jean, si la decisión no está en ti, ¿entonces en quién?… — le preguntó — Aprovecha ésta oportunidad. Debes regresar, si no es por el compromiso de Ginny, hazlo por ti. Por ser finalmente libre.

— Es tan fácil decir las cosas, — le espetó con sequedad Hermione mientras se ponía de pie — pero, honestamente, ¿qué harías tú, si estuvieras en mi lugar?

Will abrió la boca, mas ningún sonido salió de ésta, quedándose sin palabras.

* * *

Lunes…

— Pues yo iría, es mejor aclarar todo de una vez y por todas — le contestó Luna sin siquiera pensarlo un segundo. Hermione le había preguntado qué haría ella si estuviera en su lugar, con la esperanza de dejarla sin argumento como a Will, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa por parte de su amiga y su manera de afrontar las cosas… O al menos de decirlas.

— No hay nada que aclarar Lu — refutó, apilando los pergaminos frente a ella.

— ¡Claro que sí!, — contradijo la rubia — mucho que aclarar diría yo — agregó.

Hermione suspiró cansada. En un principio ella también pensó lo mismo; pero cuando el tiempo pasa, dejas de prestarle la misma importancia, y ahora ya era lo mismo si regresaba o no. Las cosas no serían igual. Ya nada lo podía ser. Entonces ¿qué caso tenía?

— Mira Herm, te conozco desde Hogwarts, sé cómo eres; siempre buscas la verdad de los hechos, ves el lado desde cada punto de vista; pero honestamente amiga, ésta vez te cerraste, no diste tiempo para nada… Simplemente huiste. Tampoco es que te juzgue… — añadió rápidamente al ver la mirada fulminante que le dirigió.

— Claro, si se nota que no lo haces — la atajó mordazmente.

Luna frunció los labios, debatiéndose en dejar ahí todo, o intentar mediar algo con ella. Le ganó la segunda opción.

— ¿Y si tal vez fuéramos tan sólo unos minutos?; ya sabes, hacemos acto de presencia, y si no te sientes cómoda, podemos irnos de inmediato — quiso convencerla.

— Luna… — apretó los dientes.

— Herm, es que, si hablaran, si tú le explicaras porque huiste… — la miró suplicante.

— ¿Y que querías que hiciera eh?… — le espetó Hermione con molestia, exasperándose repentinamente — ¿Crees que huir fue una opción para mí?, ¿crees que no me arrepiento de eso cada día?… — se incorporó enojada. Luna pasó saliva — El huir es algo con lo que cargaré el resto de mis días. Pero tampoco puedo hacer algo para remediarlo… ¡Entiéndelo Luna!, ¡el anteponer mi felicidad sobre los demás era algo que debía hacer, aunque sea por una maldita vez en mi vida!… — la contempló respirando agitadamente.

— Tampoco… — intentó rebatir su amiga.

— ¿Entonces qué?, ¿qué demonios querías que hiciera, maldición?… — la miró exasperada — ¡¿Qué me quedara?!… ¡¿Qué los felicitara?!… — su voz rayaba entre la ironía y el dolor; y eso Luna lo notó porque su rostro adquirió una fina capa de rubor — Qué dijera "Felicidades chicos, soy muy feliz por su relación, no importa si con esto ME ROMPEN EL CORAZÓN, soy feliz si lo son ustedes, aunque ¡ME LO HAYAN OCULTADO SIEMPRE"! — vociferó.

— Bueno, no, pero… — Luna la miró insegura.

— ¡Pero nada!… — zanjó con rabia — ¡Ya hablamos de esto hace seis años Luna!, ¡lo volvimos a hacer al año!, ¡y al siguiente!, ¡y luego al otro!… ¡Y YA ESTOY HARTA!, ¡ENTIÉNDELO DE UNA VEZ!… — perdió los estribos — ¡NO QUIERO REGRESAR!, ¡SI NO LO QUISE HACER HACE SEIS AÑOS, NO VEO PORQUE QUIERA HACERLO AHORA! — terminó gritando. Se pasó una mano por el rostro suspirando pesadamente; sentía que cada vez que hablaba del tema era como si un Dementor estuviera cerca, arrancándole cualquier indicio de felicidad a su alma, llevándose la calidez de su alrededor y alejándola de todo pensamiento de paz. Se dejó caer con cansancio en la silla, contemplando con la mirada ausente su escritorio.

— Pues no te creo… — replicó Luna con suavidad, sentándose frente a ella. Hermione frunció el entrecejo con exasperación, mas no dijo nada — Podrás mentirle a todo el mundo, incluso a ti misma, pero a mí no me puedes engañar Herm… — la castaña la regresó a ver con advertencia — Lo veo en tus ojos. Quieres volver. Sólo que tienes miedo de darte cuenta que aún lo amas — añadió segura. Hermione desvió la mirada, sonriendo con lacerante ironía.

— Quiero estar sola — repuso.

— De acuerdo… — accedió la rubia luego de varios minutos, suspirando — Será cómo quieras, — se puso de pie — sólo recuerda que no importa la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré de igual forma. Igual que hace años… — Hermione la miró con sarcasmo — Ya sé, ya sé, te regaño y todo eso a pesar de que te apoyé en tu decisión hace mucho… pero es que eso no significa que esté completamente de acuerdo contigo todo el tiempo.

Hermione asintió en señal de comprensión.

— Así que ya lo sabes, no me daré por vencida. Porque, además, recuerda que ambas dejamos asuntos pendientes — completó con seriedad. Hermione volvió a suspirar con cansancio.

* * *

Martes…

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina preparando, lo que, según ella, era un informe de último minuto; aunque la verdad es que sólo estaba intentando gastar su tiempo en algo, pues según lo que marcaba su agenda, no tendría trabajo hasta por lo menos dos semanas más. ¿La razón?, el constante hostigamiento de Will y Luna había rendido frutos. Sí, pero únicamente en su trabajo, que era en lo único que ocupaba su mente.

Y hablando de… justo ahora William estaba con ella tratando de persuadirla para que se tomara un merecido día libre, mientras ella se negaba tajantemente.

El día libre había cobrado un nuevo significado para ella, y ése era "Tormento".

Con el paso de los días, lamentablemente había descubierto que así fuera un minuto el que no dedicara su tiempo a algo productivo, su mente se encargaba de atormentarla con recuerdos y posibles escenarios de lo que acontecería en la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny y Neville. Y aunque fueron muchos los intentos para que esto no pasara, ahora lo encontraba imposible de evitar.

Y todo era gracias a que ya no tenía nada en que ocuparse, excepto claro, de las comunes visitas de sus amigos.

— Vamos… — continuaba diciendo Will.

— Estoy bien — le contestó con cansancio.

— Sólo lo digo porque si quieres puedes tomarte el día… — insistió.

— Estoy bien — volvió a replicar Hermione, mientras leía el mismo párrafo por onceava vez.

—… después de todo, tú eres la causante de éste proyecto… — no la escuchaba. Hermione suspiró con cansancio.

— ¡Estoy bien! — levantó el volumen de voz.

— Un día libre no te caería mal. Podríamos salir, relajarnos, y olvidarte por un día de…

— ¡Que estoy bien, maldita sea! — vociferó, perdiendo los estribos.

— Yo sólo decía — se justificó William, algo cohibido por su exabrupto.

— ¡Pues si!, ¡tú sólo decías!, ¡pero es lo único que te pasas haciendo desde hacer días!, ¡sólo dices!, ¡dices!, ¡y dices!; ¡NUNCA te callas y ya me tienes harta!, ¡quiero estar sola ¿qué no lo entiendes?!… — le espetó entre dientes — ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILA POR UN MALDITO DÍA! — gritó enardecida.

— Hermione… — la miró atónito, llamándola incluso por su primer nombre.

— ¡Hermione nada!… — lo atajó con brusquedad — ¡Sólo vete Will!, vete por favor… — le pidió intentando tranquilizarse — Ya no puedo con esto y créeme que ni tú ni Luna están haciendo bien en forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero hacer. ¡Es mi decisión!, ¡es mi vida!; ¡ahora quiero que te vayas, y me dejes tranquila! — lo miró con amenaza.

— Jean, pero… — se mostró vacilante.

Soltando un gruñido de frustración, Hermione se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida con gesto decidido. En definitiva, tenía que decir las cosas con peras y manzanas para que la entendieran, pensó mientras abría la puerta con brusquedad y regresaba a ver a su amigo con un claro mensaje en los ojos: " _¡Fuera de aquí!_ "

— Tan sólo… — empezó a decir éste.

— No me obligues a sacar la varita — le advirtió.

Completamente abatido por su reacción, Will meneó la cabeza.

* * *

Sólo cuando pudo estar completamente sola, Hermione se dio cuenta del error que había cometido… les había gritado a sus dos y únicos mejores amigos. _Y todo por tu culpa… ¡Harry Potter!_ , rumió para sus adentros.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: ¿QUÉ SERÁ DE TU VIDA?**

" _¿Qué será de tu vida Hermione?_ " … " _¿Dónde estarás ahora?_ " … eran las dos inquietudes que asaltaban el corazón de Harry Potter desde aquella fría mañana en que la castaña desapareció de su vida hacía ya seis largos años. Y lamentablemente, hasta hoy en día, no obtenía una respuesta.

 _¿Por qué me abandonaste?_ , era su tormento el saber.

Cada noche y cada mañana, su única plegaria al cielo era poder saber de ella. O al menos tener la certeza de que se encontraba bien. Sin embargo, jamás hubo algo que se lo dijera.

Miles de cartas había escrito, decenas de lugares había visitado, centenas de personas a las que había entrevistado, y aun así el mundo parecía haberse tragado a su mejor amiga entera; pues jamás hubo señal de ella.

Y ahora, a más de 2 mil días sin verla, sentía que lentamente la memoria de su sonrisa se hacía cada vez más difusa. Mas el anhelo por tenerla a su lado sólo crecía, tal el empeño por encontrarla.

Pues nunca hubo un día en que no la recordara. Al principio, durante los primeros días de su ausencia, simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño creyendo que todo era un mal juego de su mente, una cruel pesadilla, pero no era así; así que dedicaba cada hora nocturna a mandar una tras otra, centenas de lechuzas en su búsqueda; no obstante, sus ánimos decaían cuando las aves regresaban con cada uno de sus pergaminos. Con cada una de sus esperanzas.

Si la habían encontrado, era algo que Harry no sabía. Pero el miedo a que lo hubieran hecho y aun así Hermione se rehusara a saber de él, era algo que prefería ignorar, al igual que el vacío en su corazón conforme su ausencia se hacía más larga.

Después, cuando los días se convirtieron en semanas, en las que las noticias continuaron sin llegar a él; pensó por un momento en ir a buscarla a la casa de sus padres; pero por más que buscó en cada directorio muggle, el apellido Granger no figuró en alguno de ellos. Arrancándole otro tajo de esperanza a su alma.

A los pocos meses, la desesperación era tal que poco le importaba si perdía su beca en la escuela de Aurores; sólo quería saber de ella. Saber cómo estaba, si se encontraba bien. Si simplemente había huido como se rehusaba a creer.

Pero se cumplió un año y no tuvo noticias de Hermione. De su mejor amiga.

Y no le quedó de otra que ingresar a la Academia, donde centró todo su empeño para terminar cuando antes y poder tener los recursos necesarios para iniciar con su búsqueda en todo lo ancho de Inglaterra si era preciso. Dieciocho meses fue el tiempo que pasó antes de recibirse como Auror junto a Ron, y pronto llegó a sus manos la oferta hecha por Kingsley acerca de trabajar en el escuadrón de Aurores del Ministerio.

Y Hermione, no apareció.

Y él continuó de manera infructuosa con su búsqueda mientras lo ascendían al cargo de Jefe de Aurores; donde capturó a varias decenas de Mortífagos y magos oscuros que aun atormentaban el mundo mágico. Logros que no se comparaban en nada con la dicha que sentiría en su interior si la encontraba algún día.

" _El mejor en 18 años_ ", le habían dicho una vez. " _El mejor después de tus padres_ "

Pero Harry sabía que eso no era cierto. Si era el mejor, ¿entonces porque no lo había sido desde un principio?, ¿por qué no había sido el valiente Gryffindor que enfrentaba todos los obstáculos?, ¿por qué no era el analítico Auror que resolvía cualquier tipo de conflicto?

¿Por qué no era el Harry Potter que todo el mundo idealizaba?

Porque sin duda lo que lo tenía más atormentado era el hecho de jamás haberle confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos a Hermione. A la mujer que amaba.

Merlín, ¿cómo pudo ser tan idiota?… ¡La amaba como un condenado!, la amaba… y la había perdido.

Flash Back

La opresión en el pecho de Harry no había disminuido ni un poco desde que habían salido del Ministerio de Magia; la visión de su padrino al ser tragado por el velo seguía reproduciéndose como cinta rallada frente a sus ojos, y la angustia aplastante que oprimía su garganta cuando vio a Hermione inconsciente a su lado le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Había sido tan estúpido. ¡Todo era culpa suya!, perdió a su padrino por su maldito complejo de héroe y había estado a punto de perderla a ella también… su mejor amiga. Su Hermione.

Se dejó caer de rodillas a un costado de la cama que ocupaba la castaña en la Enfermería, viendo su rostro brillar por los rayos proyectados por la luna; y se sintió asqueado consigo mismo por llamarse su amigo… Ya nada podía ser igual entre ellos y eso lo sabía muy bien. No cuando los sentimientos cambian, como le había sucedido a él.

Como bien decía el dicho: "Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes". A él sólo le bastaron ésos lacerantes minutos en los que la tuvo a sus pies, inconsciente, sin la certeza de que continuaba con vida, para que su corazón le revelara al fin el porqué de ése cariño irrevocable que sentía hacia ella.

Se atrevió a tomar su mano, sintiéndola tibia, como una muestra de que aún continuaba ahí, con él. Y mordió sus labios, bajando la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzado por haberle fallado.

Era por su maldito error que ella estuviera ahí ahora; era por su estúpida causa que hubiera recibido aquella maldición… Si tan sólo la hubiera escuchado, si no fuera un imbécil impulsivo. Pero parecía que únicamente había nacido para fregarles la vida a los demás.

Sus padres. Cedric Diggory. Su padrino. Y ahora, casi Hermione.

Todo porque Voldemort estaba empecinado en destruirle la existencia y llevarse a quienes más quisiera o se interpusieran en su camino.

Escuchó la puerta de la Enfermería abrirse y levantó la mirada, pudiendo percibir la sombra de la señora Pomfrey proyectarse contra la pared opuesta mientras realizaba la ronda nocturna a cada uno de sus pacientes: Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville permanecían en una cama cada uno durmiendo plácidamente gracias al Filtro de Paz que les había sido suministrado mientras sus heridas sanaban. Heridas que Harry no quiso que fueran atendidas en él.

Merecía sentirse mal, pensó. Merecía sentir dolor, porque al menos así mitigaba un poco la culpa que lo embargaba; disminuía la opresión de pérdida en su pecho.

No se inmutó cuando la señora Pomfrey se acercó a la cama de Hermione y la observó con ojo crítico; después de todo, a él no podía verlo, el manto de la invisibilidad lo cubría gracias a la capa de su padre. Aun así, esperó ansiosamente a su lado, aguantando la respiración ante el escrutinio de la Enfermera. El pensar que Hermione aun estuviera en peligro de muerte le robó los latidos. Mas estos regresaron a su pecho un par de minutos después, cuando la señora Pomfrey asintió conforme por el progreso de su mejor amiga y le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su mano, sonriendo imperceptiblemente; se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada, volviendo a cerrar la puerta de la Enfermería.

Al menos estaba bien, pensó Harry un poco más tranquilo. Sólo un poco. Pues se sobresaltó cuando Hermione se quejó entre sueños apretando su mano, sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido. El gesto de preocupación en su inquieto rostro lo hicieron sentir en carne propia dicha ansiedad.

Apretó su mano queriendo decirle que estaba ahí, junto a ella, y se quedaría ahí para velar su sueño así sea toda la vida, pues le era imposible no sentirse en deuda con ella. El corazón le dio un doloroso vuelco al considerar que quizás Hermione recordaba la maldición que había recibido, y apretó nuevamente su mano entre las suyas dándole a entender que estaba a salvo, que él estaba ahí, con ella, cuidándola. Como ella siempre había hecho con él.

Que ya no había porque temer. Pues él jamás lo había hecho tampoco cuando estaba a su lado. Y ésa nueva deducción lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

Comprendiendo que la necesidad de tenerla a su lado para sentirse a salvo era la manera disfrazada en que su corazón le había dictado siempre lo que sentía por ella: Amor.

Agachó la cabeza con auto recriminación hasta ponerla a la altura de sus manos unidas y besó la de su amiga con devoción. Incapaz de decirle con palabras lo mucho que significaba para él el que estuviera bien, a salvo, y junto a él.

Y se odió por pensar de ésa forma.

Ya nada podría ser igual, y desafortunadamente, su amistad llevaba la misma maldición. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse ante ésa cruel verdad y besó nuevamente su mano, deseando acabar de ésa forma con su sufrimiento.

— Harry… — balbuceó la castaña entre sueños, estremeciéndose.

El susodicho se enderezó, apresando su mano con firmeza y chistando suavemente en un intento por mantenerla tranquila, por alejar las pesadillas que seguramente asaltaban sus sueños.

— Harry… — lo volvió a llamar con más insistencia, removiéndose un poco en la cama.

— Estoy aquí… Tranquila. Todo está bien — se encontró reconfortándola.

Besó su mano mirándola con una mezcla de reproche y ternura surgiendo en su interior. Recriminación por ser el causante de su estado, y cariño por la manera suave en que lo llamaba.

— Harry, es… es una trampa… — balbuceó con un dejo de angustia — Harry por favor… — suspiró, frunciendo el entrecejo con preocupación.

Harry apretó los labios con frustración, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta producto de impotencia. Si la hubiera escuchado cuando se lo advirtió la primera vez, si no hubiera confiado ciegamente en las visiones que Voldemort había implantado en su cabeza atolondrada, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Ahora ya era tarde. Los ojos le escocieron sin poder evitarlo.

— Perdóname… — musitó de manera ahogada, aferrándose a su mano — ¡por favor perdóname Hermione! — hundió la cabeza a su costado sintiéndose miserable.

— Harry…

— Es mi culpa que estés aquí… — le siguió hablando sin atreverse a mirarla, ya ni siquiera se sentía merecedor de su compañía — Si no fuera tan terco, si tan sólo te hubiera escuchado… ¡Por favor perdóname!… — le besó la mano con arrepentimiento, cerrando fuertemente los ojos para no llorar en aquel momento — No sé qué sería de mí si te perdiera — le confesó en un lamento.

—… por favor… — volvió a decir la castaña.

Harry suspiró de manera entrecortada abriendo los ojos, levantó un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla.

— Lo siento.

—… que estés bien.

Aquello le paralizó el corazón.

" _Harry por favor que estés bien_ "

Hiló las palabras para sí. La barbilla le tembló y por sus mejillas rodaron un par de lágrimas sin poder retenerlas más tiempo. Aun después de todo lo que había pasado, del riesgo que corrió, de casi haber perdido la vida por su causa, seguía preocupándose por él.

Sollozó sin poder evitarlo. Eran tantos los sentimientos que sentía en ése momento que no había otra manera de expresarlos más que a través del llanto. Tristeza por perder a su padrino. Angustia por el estado de sus amigos. Ira contra Voldemort, el Ministerio y Dumbledore. Y… cariño. Inmenso cariño por Hermione. A quien por poco pierde para siempre, y de quien, había descubierto, estaba enamorado.

Se puso de pie de un salto y, sentándose a un costado de ella, la abrazó como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Necesitaba tanto sentirla entre sus brazos, tener la certeza de que estaba ahí y no en aquel frío mármol de piedra donde por poco muere; trasmitirle con ése abrazo lo que sentía por ella, y poder permanecer así con Hermione por la eternidad y una vida más. Sintiendo su corazón latir junto al suyo mientras se embriagaba con el aroma de su cabello castaño. Sentir la tibieza de su cuerpo trasmitirle el calor que su alma necesitaba en ése momento, y mitigar de alguna manera el dolor que sentía en cada una de sus heridas abiertas.

Las lágrimas continuaron bajando por su rostro sin permitirle tregua, pero lo agradeció enormemente, pues ésa era la mejor manera de expresar su dolor, en los brazos de su mejor amiga, teniendo la certeza de que al día siguiente todo estaría bien sólo por el hecho de verla despertar.

Se enderezó un poco para ver su rostro… Y con un suspiró lo encontró pacífico, tranquilo. Como si no hubiera nada en el universo más que el mundo de Morfeo. Como si no existiera un Voldemort y una profecía. Como él deseaba que fuera el mundo real. Y sintió envidia por lo que sea que soñaba Hermione. Mas una tenue sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al comprender que su amiga estaba en paz, sin dolor y sin preocupaciones.

Y se recostó a su lado, apoyándose en un brazo para poder admirarla y transmitirle algo de calidez en ésa fría noche; y le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos, sintiendo sus sonrojadas mejillas tan suaves como siempre había creído, o incluso más. Observando ésa respingada nariz, que se fruncía en ocasiones para reprenderlo por algo, cubierta por una fina capa de pecas producto de las tardes compartidas en los terrenos. Sus ojos cerrados, ocultando aquellos trigales de Hogsmeade color a miel; miel que inconscientemente se había convertido en uno de sus dulces favoritos. Ésos labios que se curvaban en sonrisas cuando estaba feliz, o en una mueca de disgusto cuando algo no salía de la manera en que ella quería; en pláticas frente a la chimenea en la sala común.

Y no pudo evitar cuestionarse acerca del sabor que tendrían sus sonrisas, mientras delineada sus labios en una fina caricia con su dedo índice.

Un calor extraño, que nunca había sentido tan profundamente como ahora, les subió a las mejillas, tiñéndolas de escarlata. Apartó su mano, apoyándola suavemente en su mejilla. Ni siquiera ésa pregunta se la había hecho con… ¿Cómo se llamaba quien supuestamente le atraía?, ni idea. Ahora únicamente existía Hermione. Hermione y sus labios color rosado.

Se inclinó hacia ella sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que sintió su respirar tranquilo impactar con el resuello de sus labios entreabiertos, sedientos de su sabor. De su tibieza y textura. Tragó saliva, tragó nervios; y frente a sus ojos se materializó una escena en donde Hermione abría los ojos y le sonreía antes de atraerlo hacia ella rompiendo con la distancia y besándolo de una manera que borrara por completo las pasadas hora. Mas sacudió la cabeza alejando aquella utopía de su cabeza; no podía hacerlo, él no era merecedor de ultrajar sus labios de aquella manera. Dirigió el beso a su frente, permaneciendo ahí más de lo necesario.

No podía y no debía hacerlo, se dijo, tratando de convencerse. Voldemort había utilizado a Sirius como un arma contra él porque sabía que Harry lo quería. ¿Qué pasaría entonces si se enteraba de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione?, no quería ni imaginarlo. Snape ya se lo había dicho: el señor Oscuro podía entrar en sus sueños, en su mente, conocer todos sus secretos… e incluso manipularlo a su antojo.

Entonces ¿qué le decía que no estaba haciendo eso justo ahora?, ¿qué le daba la certeza de que Voldemort no estaba ahora viendo todo lo que él veía?, ¿sintiendo lo que él sentía?

Sólo estaba robando horas al destino. Estaba jugando con fuego. Riddle no vacilaría en acabar con lo que sea que le causara un dejo de felicidad. Y él no podía permitir que llegara a Hermione y la dañara; ahora menos que nunca.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza por la decisión que estaba tomando y se recostó nuevamente a su lado, contemplándola en la semioscuridad. Memorizando ése momento para siempre. Después de todo, eran sus últimas horas juntos.

Al menos disfrutaría de ésa última noche a su lado, pensó en el momento en que la sintió moverse hasta recargarse en su hombro, abrazándose débilmente de su costado.

— Nada te pasará. Te lo prometo… — le susurró con voz determinada, acomodando un mechón castaño tras su oreja. Agradeció silenciosamente a la señora Pomfrey por haberlos hecho beber Filtro de Paz, de otra forma no sabría qué contestar al interrogatorio de Hermione al porque estaba en su cama a media noche. Mordió sus labios con fuerza — Me alejaré de ti… — le dijo roncamente — Me mantendré lejos, y entonces él no tendrá por qué saber que ahora ¡tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, Hermione!… — le confesó, sus pestañas se humedecieron por las lágrimas que retuvo a tiempo, y se calmó respirando profundamente, sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era lo mejor para todos — Así estarás a salvo. A salvo de Voldemort… Y a salvo de mí… — depositó un beso en su frente — Sólo espero que entiendas porque lo hago. Porque no puedo estar a tu lado — susurró.

Hermione se acurrucó nuevamente en él, y así, con su mano entrelazada con la suya, contemplando como los finos rayos de la luna hacían brillar tenuemente su rostro en la oscuridad, Harry se permitió velar su sueño durante el resto de la noche.

Horas después, los primeros rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas despertando a la joven castaña, quien pestañeando desorientada, no pudo notar como una mano desaparecía en la nada, después de que el calor que la había abrigado la mayor parte de la noche la abandonara sumiéndola en el frío matutino.

— ¿Harry? — murmuró insegura, arrugando el entrecejo.

No obtuvo respuesta. La puerta se cerró con suavidad.

Fin Flash Back

"El Salvador del mundo mágico", lo llamaban. Bueno, él no veía mucho de ésa persona en sí mismo.

Desde el inicio había sido un cobarde. Apenas se enterada de sus sentimientos y huía de ella. _Brillante salida_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

Hermione era la que merecía ése seudónimo, pues gracias a ella es que Harry había sobrevivido todos esos años. Ella fue quien cuido de él, guiándolo a hacer el bien y no desviarse del camino, siempre alentándolo a ser mejor. Fue ella la valiente, la que luchó todo el tiempo, y quien jamás se dio por vencida. Era ella quien merecía todo el crédito por ser ahora él la persona que todos idealizaban.

Pues fue gracias a Hermione que Harry pudo vencer.

Y él no pudo ser ni siquiera capaz de afrontar sus sentimientos; sólo escapando y ocultando cosas por pensar que hacía lo correcto…

Flash Back

El vapor inundaba todo el andén 9 ¾ aquella mañana 1 de septiembre. Carritos con baúles y jaulas con mascotas eran llevaban con presura por los alumnos de Hogwarts para conseguir un vagón vacío antes de que el reloj marcara las 11 de la mañana y el tren partiera rumbo al colegio de magia y hechicería.

Todos, excepto un pequeño grupo de tres personas que ya ocupaban en un vagón, listos para partir en cualquier momento… O al menos dos de ellos sí, quienes no notaban la ausencia de otra persona.

Harry continuaba moviendo el pie en un tic nervioso mientras observaba por la ventana, con la boca seca de expectación, tratando de distinguir a su amiga Hermione entre la muchedumbre de rostros distorsionados. Sólo faltaban 15 minutos para que el tren partiera y no verla por ningún lado tenía a su corazón acelerado, consternado.

Frente a él, Ron y Ginny tenían una de sus comunes peleas, todo porque hacia menos de cinco minutos su pelirrojo amigo había corrido a Dean Thomas del vagón cuando éste pasó a saludar a su hermana. Y Ginny; a quien obviamente no le había caído en gracia al asunto, ya que el moreno era su actual novio; no dudó para empezar a discutir con su hermano, tildándolo de "amargado solterón", y peor aún, "insensible mastodonte", cuando éste le cerró la puerta en la cara al Gryffindor.

— ¡Eres tan inmaduro!… — le seguía despotricando la joven Weasley con las mejillas arreboladas — ¡Dean es mi novio, métetelo en la cabeza!… — le golpeó con un dedo la sien. Ron le apartó la mano con un brusco manotazo, ambos estaban de pie acribillándose con la mirada — Además, el que tú no hayas tenido novia hasta ahora es tu problema, no el nuestro. ¿Qué culpa tenemos de que ninguna chica éste tan loca como para salir con semejante cavernícola?… — le espetó con dureza, haciendo ademanes con los brazos — ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que meterte donde no te llaman, ah?! — inquirió, levantando la voz.

— ¡Pues si me meto!… — saltó Ron con las mejillas sonrojadas de indignación — Y no tengo novia porque… ¡porque no quiero! — le replicó aún más ruborizado.

Ginny soltó un sonidito irónico ocasionando un bufido por parte de Ron.

— Además, créeme que, si todas las mujeres son igual de locas que tú, prefiero quedarme soltero toda la vida, o mejor aún, ¡gay! — exclamó con frenesí.

Harry iba a regresar a ver a su amigo después de ése último comentario, mas, el cuello se le paralizó cuando divisó a lo lejos a los Weasley conversando con una pareja de castaños. _Los Granger_ , dedujo, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse.

Ginny le entrecerró los ojos con enojo a Ron.

— ¿Y qué culpa tienen ellos? — le atajó mordaz.

Los dientes del pelirrojo emitieron un chasquido cuando éste apretó la quijada con furia.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, pensó Harry con alegría.

— Ya está aquí — exhaló con una sonrisa.

— Cualquier cosa es mejor que Dean Thomas — masculló Ron con los dientes apretados. Ginny lo miró indignada.

— ¿De nuevo con lo mismo Ron? — la voz resignada de Hermione, en el marco de la puerta, hizo que Harry pegara tal respingo que se golpeó en la frente con la ventanilla; cosa que pasó desapercibida para los hermanos, quienes en ése momento regresaron a ver con diferentes expresiones en el rostro a la recién llegada; mientras Harry volteaba a verla tan rápido que su cuello emitía ahora un sonido seco.

Hermione había llegado al fin. Y sinceramente, se veía…

— Genial… — comentó Ron.

Harry asintió inconscientemente. " _Genial_ ", no había otra manera de describirla. Su cabello castaño se veía casi igual de indomable, pero con la gran diferencia de que ahora Harry podría contar cada una de las hondas que caían en su espalda y a un lado de su rostro; sus ojos lucían muchísimo más alegres que la última vez que la había visto; y su cuerpo cubierto por aquel pantalón ajustado y la camiseta de manga corta, era…

— ¡Ahora tú también te pondrás de su lado! — completó con sorna su amigo, trayéndolo de su ensoñación.

Ginny soltó un suspiro de hastío, e imitó a su hermano por lo bajo. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, y aquel sonido para el moreno fue como devolverle el aliento.

— Mira que tampoco me tienes tan contento. Para las dos miserables cartas que me mandaste en todo el verano — bufó, fingiéndose indignado.

— ¿Y cómo querías que te escribiera más?, si cuando lo hacía sólo recibía como respuesta: "Estoy bien, mi familia te manda saludos; oh, y acuérdate de ayudarme con la tarea el próximo año" — le recriminó con sarcasmo, dejando de arrastrar su baúl para contemplarlo cruzada de brazos. Ginny se rio y Harry sonrió con gracia. Ron gruñó ofendido.

— No es cierto — refutó con las orejas rojas.

— Recuérdame hermanito, ¿cómo era eso de que sí tenías sensibilidad? — le preguntó su hermana intencionalmente. Ron la fulminó con la mirada.

— Olvídalo Ron, ya tendrán todo el año para discutir… — zanjó el tema Hermione, halando el baúl hacia el interior y cerrando la puerta una vez Crookshanks ingresó — Ahora, ¿alguien podría decirme como pasaron el verano? — los regresó a ver con una sonrisa.

— ¡Tengo tanto que contarte! — fue el chillido emocionado de Ginny lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Ganándole a Harry el tomar la palabra cuando Crookshanks saltó a su regazo, restregándose contra su estómago; le rascó detrás de las orejas con cariño.

Ron gruñó con desdén.

— Mejor voy a revisar a los mocosos — anunció con fastidio, tomando su insignia de Prefecto de encima de su baúl y colgándosela en la túnica. Hermione lo iba a reprender por su comentario ácido, mas prefirió hacerse a un lado cuando éste pasó por su lado, saliendo al pasillo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí con fuerza.

Harry las regresó a ver cuando escuchó el golpe.

— Entonces Dean y tú… — le sonrió con picardía Hermione a Ginny, haciéndola asentir alegremente. Harry las miró con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de la castaña. Inconscientemente se preguntó si Ginny no tendría mejores planes que quedarse ahí. Es decir, podría aprovechar el tiempo ahora que Ron no estaba e ir y buscar a su novio, se justificó.

Y como si hubiera sido llamado con el pensamiento; o simplemente hubiera estado escondido todo ése tiempo esperando porque el pelirrojo se marchará; Dean hizo acto de presencia, golpeando suavemente a la puerta, llamando a Ginny con una seña para que lo acompañara. Un verdadero regalo para Harry, quien mordió sus labios para no soltar un grito de júbilo.

— Te cuento luego — añadió apresuradamente la pelirroja, saliendo por la puerta y perdiéndose con Dean en el pasillo.

Hermione meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y dirigió la mirada hacia Harry con un nuevo brillo en los ojos: el pelinegro continuaba acariciando a Crookshanks con el mismo mimo que trataba a Hedwig.

— Creo que te extrañó — le dijo señalando a su mascota.

— ¿Sólo él? — le preguntó astutamente, viéndola a los ojos.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa. Hizo el ademán de subir el baúl para colocarlo con los demás cuando se escuchó el silbato que anunciaba la partida del tren, pero Harry se levantó con rapidez poniendo a Crookshanks en el asiendo y haciendo el trabajo por ella. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de esfuerzo por lo pesado que estaba. Hermione lo miró medio avergonzada.

— ¿Más libros? — indagó, empujando el baúl.

— Y unas cuantas cartas — le sonrió con complicidad, ayudándolo. Harry sintió sus ojos brillar al escucharla.

— List… — alcanzó a decir con satisfacción una vez dejaron el baúl en su lugar; solamente para perder el equilibrio cuando el tren emprendió su marcha, haciéndolos caerse sobre el asiento a sus espaldas, quedando tendidos sobre éste: una mano de Harry apoyada sobre el respaldo a su espalda, y la otra en la cintura de Hermione evitando que ésta se fuera al suelo; quien con una mano sobre el pecho del moreno, y la otra en la pared tras éste, cerró los ojos con miedo por un segundo ante la inminente caída que no llegó, mientras sentía su respirar agitado impactar contra el del pelinegro. Sus cuerpos unidos. Los rostros a un palmo de distancia. Y los ojos abiertos de par en par una vez superado el susto, dilatados ahora de sorpresa…

— ¡Vaya!, y yo que pensaba decirte si querías ir a hacer la ronda… — silbó Ron con asombro desde la entrada.

— ¡Ron! — chillaron a la par, pegando tal respingo que en el momento en que Hermione se intentó incorporar de encima de Harry, terminó golpeándolo en la pierna con su rodilla cuando se impulsó para levantarse, arrancándole un gemido de dolor, y enredándose en sus torpes movimientos que finalmente la castaña llegó al suelo. Harry, apresurándose para ayudarla, se levantó de un salto sin medir en donde estaba, y acabó pegándose en la cabeza con el baúl que momentos antes habían guardado y ahora amenazaba con venirse abajo.

Ron enarcó las cejas con incredulidad ante lo que acababa de suceder. Mas no pudo evitar reír cuando notó los rostros azorados de sus amigos una vez estuvieron ambos de pie y se separaron el uno del otro cual si tuvieran una enfermedad mortal contagiosa.

— Mejor los dejo haciendo lo que sea que estaban haciendo — comentó con malicia.

— ¡Nosotros no…! — se precipitó a exclamar Harry, sonrojándose aún más.

— ¡Nos caímos! — soltó Hermione con rapidez.

— Ahh… — soltó con fingida comprensión Ron, apoyándose en la puerta con despreocupación — ¿Y les pasa muy seguido que cuando caen, terminan el uno sobre el otro?… — les preguntó con aparente inocencia. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron aún más que las de Harry. Quien únicamente escuchaba un molesto y constante silbido en sus oídos, mientras sentía inmensas ganas de degollar a su amigo vivo — Yo no sabía eso, que cuando alguien cae, queda abrazado del otro… — la mirada de advertencia que le enviaron ambos no le sirvió de nada al pelirrojo, quien se estaba regodeando tanto que la sonrisa de satisfacción era imposible de borrar de su pecoso rostro — Porque si mis ojos no me fallan, Harry te tenía bien abrazada de la cintura, Hermione, y tú a él del pecho — les señaló con picardía.

Ante eso no pudieron alegar nada. Pero el calor que les invadió el pecho fue difícil de ignorar, sobre todo cuando cubría ya la mayor parte de sus rostros.

— Sólo les digo una cosa: que, si me entero por terceros de que son novios, y no por ustedes; adiós amistad eh… — los miró cual padre represor. Harry estuvo muy tentado a arrojarle el baúl que lo había golpeado con anterioridad a la cabeza. Aunque por el gesto de Hermione, parecía pensar en una medida aún más drástica. Quizás fue por eso que Ron se apresuró a salir de ahí, únicamente para detenerse a mitad del pasillo y exclamar en una risa: — ¡Cierren la puerta con llave!

Dejando a los jóvenes Gryffindors más avergonzados de lo que ya estaban.

La pregunta de si le apetecía a Hermione ir al día siguiente a caminar por los terrenos, murió en los labios de Harry. No así las ganas de torturar a su mejor amigo apenas le pusieran las manos encima.

Fin Flash Back

Aunque nadie podía culparlo ¿no?; es decir, era sólo un adolescente, ¡apenas tenía 15 años cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos!; recién había experimentado la experiencia del primer beso, eso sin contar la "relación" con Cho.

Además, sin la guía paterna, ¿quién lo iba a guiar en el tema del primer amor?… Si Hermione era la que siempre lo alentaba. Y en definitiva no podía ir en ésa ocasión con ella, no cuando ella era la causante de ésa revolución de sentimientos en su interior.

No obstante… las cosas si cambiaron entre ellos. Sobre todo, después de contarles acerca de la profecía durante el sexto año.

Flash Back

Habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas desde que Harry les contara a Ron y Hermione acerca del contenido de la profecía cuando el pelinegro volvía a la sala común después de una charla con Dumbledore en su despacho y se encontraba, para sorpresa suya, con Hermione sentada frente a la chimenea, como si hubiera estado esperando por él desde que se marchó.

Aunque conociéndola como lo hacía, probablemente estaba adelantando algunos deberes. Pero, ¿a medianoche?, se preguntó al consultar el reloj. Sin darse cuenta se había detenido a observarla en la penumbra.

Hermione, aun ajena a su presencia, se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y contempló el reloj que había a un lado suspirando abrumada. Y entonces su mejor amigo confirmó que estaba ahí por él, y eso hizo que un nudo se le formara en el estómago. Ya había visto la preocupación en sus ojos y voz al contarle de la profecía; y volver a sentirlo emanar de ella, sólo le causaría una noche de desvelo. De pesadillas en donde él no era capaz de protegerla.

Carraspeó débilmente antes de retomar su marcha.

— Hermione — la llamó, ocasionándole sin querer un sobresalto.

— ¡Harry! — se levantó de inmediato, girándose hacia él con ojos preocupados, apresurándose a ponerse a su lado, y contemplándolo con ansiedad.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde? — le preguntó el moreno, haciéndose el desentendido.

— ¿Qué quería Dumbledore? — cuestionó a la vez la castaña, con voz atropellada.

Harry suspiró, desviando momentáneamente su mirada de la de ella.

— Está bien, no ha pasado nada — mintió. Sólo quería llegar a su cama y descansar. Ya había experimentado demasiadas cosas ésa noche. Mas su respuesta no la convenció.

— ¿Es algo relacionado con Voldemort?, ¿de la profecía?; — le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta — ¿Te puedo ayudar?, ¡quiero ayudar! — se apresuró a añadir.

Ignorando el hecho de que el corazón le había dado un vuelco al escuchar su determinación, Harry negó con la cabeza, alejándose de ella para dejarse caer pesadamente en el sofá que ocupaba antes Hermione. La castaña lo siguió, sin dejar de contemplarlo con ansiedad, como si en cualquier momento Harry le fuera a comunicar que se marchaba a enfrentar a Voldemort y no sabía si volvería algún día con vida.

— Estuve pensando… analizando el contenido de la profecía… — empezó a decir atropelladamente, sentándose junto a él — Y creo que puede haber una equivocación. Es decir, miles de profecías son hechas y apenas un margen de 15% se vuelven realidad. ¿Qué tal si ésta es una de ellas?; Además, es Trelawney, por Merlín. ¿Cuándo ella ha dado indicios de que las estupideces que dice sean ciertas? — estrujo sus manos con ansiedad.

— He presenciado con mis propios ojos una de sus profecías Hermione. La noche en que Sirius… — se giró a verla.

— Pero eso fue diferente. Y, además, ni siquiera fue muy entendible. Pensábamos que era acerca de Sirius y… — quiso encontrar una explicación.

— Y Dumbledore mismo fue quien descifró el contenido de la profecía… — la interrumpió — Soy yo, Hermione. No hay duda de ello — a pesar de no querer sonar duro al decirlo, no pudo evitar que su voz se escuchara brusca.

Hermione mordió sus labios, desviando la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, contemplándolas con impotencia. Harry la miró arrepentido.

— Si era sobre Voldemort de lo que quería hablar Dumbledore… — le confesó. Hermione lo regresó a ver, ahogando una exclamación, sus ojos se dilataron temerosos — Bueno, más bien de Tom Riddle, — repuso. La castaña frunció el entrecejo, aun alerta — Dumbledore quiere, por algún motivo que aún no me dice, que conozca la historia de Voldemort desde que éste era un niño. Me mostró varios recuerdos de su infancia… — le explicó — Creció en un orfanato ¿sabes?

— Supongo que el profesor quiere que conozcas la verdadera naturaleza de ése monstruo y porque hace las cosas — meditó en voz alta.

— Algo así me dijo… — coincidió Harry — También me dará clases, Dumbledore, — le aclaró — no me ha dicho cuándo o de qué, pero dice que es muy importante, que me será de mucha ayuda en el futuro… — " _Cuando tenga que enfrentarme a él_ ", quiso agregar, mas mordió su lengua para no asustarla aún más.

E hizo bien en callar, pues Hermione relajó un poco la tensión en su ceño fruncido, asintiendo más tranquila ante ésa última noticia.

— Es horrible, haber crecido en un orfanato… — comentó de pronto. Harry la miró con un dejo de enojo. Obviamente él no pensaba lo mismo; nada justificaba a Voldemort de sus atroces actos — Quiero decir, para cualquier niño debe de ser espantoso crecer en un lugar en el que no conoce a nadie, y alejado de sus padres, ¿cierto? — se justificó de inmediato.

— Puede ser — coincidió luego de un momento, dirigiendo su mirada a las llamas casi extintas.

Hermione se le quedó viendo largos minutos en los que sólo permanecieron ahí, en la penumbra de la sala común; hasta que sin saber lo que hacía, tomó la mano de Harry con delicadeza, haciéndolo sobresaltarse y regresar a verla.

— Harry, acerca de la profecía… — empezó con voz suave, dudando.

Harry negó, callándola.

— Después nos preocuparemos por eso ¿está bien? — le habló de igual forma.

— Pero… — apretó su mano.

— Lo único que me importa ahora es no reprobar Defensa con Snape, sabes que me odia… — trató de bromear para aligerar la preocupación en su rostro — Ya después me preocuparé por Voldemort. Hay mucho tiempo aun ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió, pestañeando varias veces para alejar las lágrimas en sus ojos, las que había acumulado desde el atardecer cuando Harry les dijera lo de la profecía.

— Todo estará bien — la tranquilizó sin saber que decir.

— Es sólo que… — se le cortó la voz, la barbilla le temblaba. Soltó su mano y desvió la mirada para que no viera las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, pero éstas brillaron por la suave luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana — ¡No es justo! — se encontró diciendo.

Harry sonrió amargamente. " _Justicia_ " era una palabra que con él jamás había cobrado algún significado.

— Todos están a salvo Hermione, él no puede entrar aquí porque tenemos a Dumbledore, tú ya lo habías dicho en primero ¿recuerdas? — la tomó por la barbilla, haciéndola mirarlo. Hermione ahogó un sollozo y sonrió por unos segundos por el hecho de que él aun recordaba algo que ella había dicho hacía ya tantos años atrás.

— No me preocupan los demás… — le confesó, mirándolo profundamente.

— ¿Entonces…? — la miró desconcertado, soltando su barbilla.

— ¡Me preocupas tú!… — musitó con la voz entrecortada, refugiándose en sus brazos. Harry se quedó estático, sintiendo como se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello; el corazón se le fue al estómago — ¡No quiero que nada te pase Harry!… — sollozó con agonía — No quiero… — mordió sus labios. Censurando sus verdaderos miedos, y temiendo porque estos se volvieran realidad si los decía en voz alta.

Harry la rodeó con sus brazos, acariciándole suavemente la espalda. _Yo tampoco quiero que nada te pase. Por eso es que no puedo decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti. Sólo te pondría en un riesgo innecesario_ , pensó hundiendo la cabeza entre su hombro y cuello. Sintiendo como Hermione empapaba su túnica en lágrimas.

— Te quiero — musitó Hermione, ocultando más el rostro en el pecho de su mejor amigo, cual si no quisiera que viera en sus ojos el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras.

Harry sintió como la boca se le secaba, no supo que decir. Depositó un tímido beso en su frente, temiendo romper con el momento.

Fin Flash Back

Su inconsciente actuaba más lúcidamente de lo que había hecho antes. Los abrazos y muestras de cariño entre ellos crecieron durante todo el sexto curso. La convivencia se fortaleció con el paso del tiempo; Ron de vez en cuando soltaba comentarios del tipo: " _Siento que hago mal tercio_ ". " _En serio, si se van a poner en su plan mejor córranme_ ". " _¿De verdad no andan?, porque parece todo lo contrario_ ". Pero a ellos poco les importaba. Así era su amigo y jamás iba a cambiar.

Y a Harry realmente dejó de importarle lo que decían los demás, pues una parte de él tenía la sensación de que Hermione correspondía a sus sentimientos, aunque sea en una pequeña parte.

Flash Back

Luego del comentario de Hermione acerca de sus cambios y de lo fascinante que lo encontraba, el ánimo de Harry andaba por las nubes. Y dedujo que un cumplido merecía uno de vuelta. Así funcionaban las cosas ¿no?

Así que, ¿qué mejor forma que invitarla a la fiesta de Slughorn?

Mas todo se fue abajo cuando McLaggen la invitó antes que él, Hermione aceptó y Harry terminó invitando a Luna, sólo por el masoquismo de verla en la fiesta en compañía de otro.

Para ver si así se resignaba a que entre ellos no podía haber nada más que simple amistad.

— Y mi papá dice que el Ministerio está armando un ejército de… — comentaba animadamente Luna al grupo de personas que los rodeaban.

Sin embargo, Harry no registraba nada de lo que decía. Desde que habían llegado, hacia media hora, había intentado localizar a Hermione entre ése mar de personas, pero únicamente fue capaz de ver a uno que otro conocido. Por ningún lado estaba su amiga, y honestamente, eso le estaba alterando los nervios.

¿Sería que Hermione se encontraba en algún solitario pasillo con Cormac?

¿Se habrían ido a un lugar más privado y él no se había dado cuenta?

¿Estaría aun en la sala común arreglándose?

¿O se habría arrepentido de aceptar ser la pareja de su compañero de Quidditch y ahora estaba dormida en su dormitorio?

Tantas posibilidades, más tan poco acertadas. _¿En dónde estás Hermione?_ , se preguntó desesperado.

Empezó a pasar la mirada por el lugar otra vez, cuando sintió el apremiante tirón que le dio Luna en la túnica, la regresó a ver ceñudo dispuesto a decirle que estaba ocupado y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que hacía el Ministro en su tiempo libre; mas su rubia amiga lo silenció en el acto cuando le señaló con un gesto de cabeza hacia la entrada.

— Mira, ahí está Hermione — le dijo animada.

Harry giró la cabeza tan bruscamente en aquella dirección que por poco se golpea con una bandeja que pasaba levitando a su lado, más la apartó de un manotazo sintiendo su estómago brincar al localizarla.

En efecto, era ella. Pero mucho más hermosa de lo que había visto antes. Enfundada en una elegante túnica de gala, el pelo suelto dejando caer sus rizos castaños y el rostro cubierto por una fina capa de maquillaje. Y lo mejor de todo: sin McLaggen.

Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, apenas se dio cuenta que balbuceaba una disculpa de manera atropellada hacia las personas que lo acompañaban, y se alejó de ellos para aproximarse a Hermione antes de que McLaggen se dignara a hacer acto de presencia. Ni siquiera le prestó atención a la sonrisa disimulada que alcanzó a ver en el rostro de Luna, o que pasó a un lado de una ceñuda Ginny que lo contemplaba esperanzada.

Sus ojos, sus pies, Merlín; todo su ser sólo añoraba llegar cuando antes junto a ella. Junto a Hermione. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porque había estado molesto con ella toda la mañana, o que apenas y le había dirigido la palabra en los últimos días. Simplemente las palabras "pareja de McLaggen" desaparecieron de su cabeza.

La noche parecía haber comenzado apenas, y él no tenía intención alguna de verse lento en ésa ocasión.

Mas su ceño se frunció con desconcierto al notar su mirada azorada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ahora que lo pensaba, no se había dado cuenta que su cabello lucía ligeramente revuelto, y la túnica un poco arrugada.

— Hermione… — la llamó, deteniéndose a su espalda.

Notó su espalda tensarse, y aunque intentó no parecer asustada cuando se giró a verlo, Harry pudo notar el cambio en su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que era él. Se veía más relajada.

— ¡Harry!, oh, lo siento, pensé que era… No importa… — le sonrió cálidamente. El moreno la miró inseguro ante su notorio alivio — ¿Qué tal la fiesta?, ¿y Luna? — le preguntó distraídamente, mirando sobre su hombro.

— ¿Todo bien? — la miró desconcertado, un poco preocupado.

— Sí, sí. Sólo vine a aquí a escon… ¡a tomar aire fresco! — repuso rápidamente.

— ¿Seg…?

— ¡Oh no!, ahí viene Cormac. ¡Ven, vamos! — lo apuró tomándolo de la túnica y jalándolo hacia un extremo, ocultándose entre las finas telas que colgaban de las paredes.

Harry la contempló suspicazmente. Arrugando el entrecejo cuando la observó suspirar aliviada una vez la sombra de Cormac pasó frente a ellos sin haberlos visto, y se mezcló entre las personas.

— Por poco… — murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Qué pasó?, ¿por qué te ocultabas de él?… — le preguntó Harry. La castaña desvió la mirada — ¡¿Te hizo algo McLaggen?! — se alarmó, crispando los puños con anticipación. ¡Si el muy desgraciado había osado…!

— ¡No!, — exclamó con vehemencia, regresando a verlo — no… — replicó más suavemente. Harry se mostró receloso — Bueno, intentó… — añadió un poco insegura con las mejillas sonrojadas. El moreno se tensó, sintiendo un pesado nudo formarse en su estómago — Había muérdago, y ya sabes… — meneó la cabeza estremeciéndose de sólo recordarlo — En fin, ése chico, creo que tiene más tentáculos que el calamar gigante — musitó con voz temblorosa, vacilante, desviando la mirada al suelo. El sonrojo de sus mejillas no había disminuido, y el que Harry no le quitara los ojos de encima la ponía aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Entonces él…? — sintió una arcada de sólo imaginarlo. Casi podía ver la escena frente a sus ojos: muérdago sobre sus cabezas, McLaggen con sus grotescas manos sobre el cuerpo de Hermione, sus rostros cada vez más cerca… Y entonces regresó a la realidad antes de vomitar. Mas sintió un vacío en el estómago cuando la escena se repitió en su cabeza, ésta vez él en lugar de Cormac, y Hermione abandonándose a él…

El rubor tiñó las mejillas de Harry también.

— Intentó besarme, pero me escabullí. ¡Quiero decir!… — Hermione se sonrojó de sobremanera. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, feliz de que el tonto de McLaggen no hubiera conseguido nada — Sólo, sólo me arrepiento de haber aceptado venir con él — confesó finalmente.

Harry hubiera dejado salir un grito de júbilo ante aquello, mas optó por morderse los labios ocultando cualquier sonrisa que lo delatara. Si durante todo el día había estado pensando que quizás era posible que a Hermione le gustara Cormac y por eso había aceptado ir con él, el escuchar ésas palabras pronunciadas por ella fue mejor que una buena carga de Filtro de Paz para su corazón.

— Creí que era buena idea. Ya sabes, está en el club, parece inteligente en ocasiones, y bueno… juega Quidditch — comentó por lo bajo, mirándolo de reojo.

Harry se tensó nuevamente.

— ¡Pero si yo también juego Quidditch!, ¡y estoy en el estúpido club!, ¡y no soy inteligente, pero me sé defender! — soltó con arrebato en su propia defensa, mirándola indignado. Cual si le reclamara no haberlo elegido a él sobre Cormac.

Hermione se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que nació en sus labios al ver su reacción. Pero no comentó nada. Haciendo caso omiso incluso cuando lo escuchó resoplar contra el Gryffindor.

Harry ni siquiera notó que le estaba haciendo una escena de celos, hasta que terminó todo su discurso con un: " _Cormac McLaggen, mis polainas_ ". Que le arrancó a Hermione una carcajada que no pudo retener.

Fin Flash Back

Que tonto había sido en aquella ocasión. Y que lento.

Igual que en aquel invierno del último año…

Había sido el más crudo que alguna vez hubieran sentido en Hogwarts, los alumnos salían a regañadientes de sus salas comunes para ir a clases; pues apenas cruzaban los jóvenes Gryffindors el retrato de la Dama Gorda, un frío lacerante les azotaba en cada músculo congelándoles al instante el rostro. A paso rápido, o, mejor dicho, al ritmo que les permitían sus abrigados cuerpos, caminaban por los pasillos con los dientes castañeando, y la nariz junto con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La Enfermería, al contrario de los corredores, estaba más atestada que de costumbre; y es que una severa epidemia de gripe asaltaba el castillo sin que nadie pudiera salvarse. Ron y Harry ya habían ido a parar ahí en cinco ocasiones a lo largo de octubre y noviembre, Hermione únicamente en dos y todo porque ellos mismos la habían contagiado, como bien ella les había reprochado en ambos episodios.

La temporada de Quidditch incluso había sido suspendida por madame Hooch hasta nuevo aviso; era imposible volar con aquellas tormentas de nieve que no cesaban. El correo era otra cosa que había disminuido, las pobres lechuzas no podían hacer largos viajes por el impetuoso clima. Aunque la Directora les había permitido usar la red flu para comunicarse a sus casas, casi nadie lo hacía por las continuas disputas entre alumnos; ya que cada que alguien utilizaba la chimenea, obviamente privaba a los demás de calentarse con sus llamas. De sólo recordar los bramidos que soltó Ron cuando Dean y Seamus se le fueron encima porque había durado más de hora y media hablando, Harry se sentía exasperado de nuevo.

En fin, no sólo la gripe había atacado Hogwarts aquellos lejanos días. Incluso uno que otro caso de hipotermia se presentó; como el que sufrieron él y Hermione por la idea que había tenido…

Flash Back

Harry ya no sabía que idear para subir el ánimo de sus amigos; Ron lo había intentado al principio, organizando guerras de nieve, más cuando una le dio "sin querer" a Hermione en un ojo, toda idea de salir de nuevo a jugar con la nieve murió de sus mentes luego de la aniquiladora mirada que recibieron de la castaña mientras la señora Pomfrey la atendía en la Enfermería por su hematoma.

Además, la idea de permanecer un minuto más en la sala común, donde apenas si podías moverte por lo abarrotada que estada, no les apetecía en absoluto. ¿Ir al comedor?, si, podía ser, el clima ahí era también cálido; pero teniendo todos ésos gérmenes reunidos en un sólo lugar; ni hablar, no querían enfermarse… de nuevo. ¿La Biblioteca?, ¡ja!, hasta Hermione había dejado de ir; pues apenas entrabas la temperatura disminuía varios grados por debajo que la que se percibía en el exterior.

También habían tratado de ir a la Sala de los Menesteres… sin embargo cuando ingresaron supieron que tampoco era buena idea; todo el ED se había conglomerado ahí y se peleaban unos contra otros por la falta de espacio. El sólo recordarlo le hacía soltar un suspiro de exasperación a Harry.

¿Qué nada se les quedaba de la parte "Menesteres" ?, se preguntaba. Únicamente era necesario que salieran y pidieran lo que quisieran… Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, quizás el frío también podía afectar a las neuronas.

Y ahora, viendo a Ron rebotar una pelota contra la pared sin tener nada mejor que hacer, mientras Hermione trataba de leer un libro al mismo tiempo que aniquilaba con la mirada al pelirrojo; en definitiva, tenía que hacer algo antes de que ocurriera alguna desgracia. _¿Pero qué?_ , era su principal pregunta.

— ¡¿Quisieras dejar de hacer eso?! — explotó Hermione al fin.

— ¿Por qué?, estoy aburrido. Además, ¡ésta!, — señaló a su alrededor, dejando por un momento el asunto de la pelota — es nuestra habitación. Vete a la tuya — le espetó groseramente.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada indignada, pero antes de girarse hacia Harry para pedir su apoyo, el pelirrojo ya había lanzado la pelota de nuevo contra la pared, con tan mala puntería que pegó en un poste de su cama y fue a dar contra la cabeza de la castaña.

— ¡Au!… — exclamó con dolor la castaña — ¡Tonto! — le recriminó a Ron ceñuda, masajeándose la zona adolorida.

Ron suprimió una risa, no obstante, su sonrisa burlona lo delató. Y eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar la castaña; quien, poniéndose de pie de un salto, cerró el libro con brusquedad y arremetió con el contra la cabeza del pelirrojo, haciéndolo aullar de dolor.

— ¡AU!, ¡AY!, ¡Hermione!, ¡no fue intencionado!… ¡AY!… — exclamaba cubriéndose como podía la cabeza, mientras Hermione no dejaba de arremeter contra él — ¡Harry ayúdame!, ¡has algo y quítamela de encima! — le urgió a su amigo.

El aludido, saliendo de su letargo, soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió…

— Vamos a patinar.

Cual, si le hubieran lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_ , Hermione detuvo el libro a mitad de camino, volviéndose hacia él desconcertada; oportunidad que aprovechó Ron para alejarse de su alcance, y lanzarle una mirada enojada.

— ¿Patinar? — repitió Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

— Si. El lago está congelado, podríamos usar un hechizo en nuestros zapatos e ir y… — de pronto la idea no sonaba tan mal ni para él.

— Pero Harry, está nevando allá afuera. Apenas y podemos salir de la sala común sin que agarremos una neumonía. Imagina que salimos y empieza una tormenta… — le señaló.

— Pues si ustedes van, es su problema; en lo que a mí respecta, yo no pienso salir a congelarme el trasero sin necesidad — manifestó solemnemente Ron, sentándose en su cama luego de haber recuperado su pelota.

Harry miró a Hermione anhelante. Si ella aceptaba, sería estupendo, tendrían aquel momento exclusivamente para ellos. Pero si no…

— Pensándolo bien, no sería mala idea, después de todo, vamos a llevar las varitas ¿no? — repuso Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa. Harry saltó de alegría interiormente. Y Ron mordió sus labios para no reír al ver el embelesamiento en el rostro de su amigo; o peor aún, hacer una broma sobre "varitas".

— Nos vemos Ron — soltó sin más el moreno mientras salía con la castaña.

A sus espaldas, Ron emitió una carcajada silenciosa, dejándose caer sobre su cama con los brazos tras la cabeza. Tal vez no le dijeran a nadie acerca de sus sentimientos, pero era más que obvio que ése par estaban enamorados hasta los huesos.

Fin Flash Back

Y así lo hicieron; abrigados hasta las orejas, salieron al exterior del castillo recibiendo de inmediato la helada ventisca en sus pieles mientras se dirigían al lado negro…

Flash Back

Harry sentía sus dientes castañear contra sus labios apretados, los cuales estaba casi seguro ya los tenía morados del frío, pero honestamente le importaba un rábano; el estar ahí, con Hermione, ajenos del mundo, mitigaba cualquier molestia. Sonrió al verla sacar su varita de reojo y apuntar a sus pies pronunciando un hechizo que hizo aparecer navajas para patinar en sus zapatos; luego hizo lo mismo con los de él.

El lago, frente a ellos, brillaba con un fino manto blanco por la nieve recién caída, esperándolos para… Dando un respingo internamente, los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par, al mismo tiempo que el terror, mezclado con la vergüenza, lo asaltaron: ¡él no sabía patinar!, y hasta en ése momento se acordaba de tan crucial hecho.

— ¿Vamos? — lo llamó con suavidad Hermione, la misma que siempre usaba cuando se trataba de él.

— Yo… ehh… Sí, claro — asintió torpemente, sin moverse de donde estaba.

— ¿Pasa algo? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— No, no. ¿Qué podría pasar? — le preguntó más relajado de lo necesario, su voz escuchándose forzada.

— Harry… — le entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡No sé patinar! — soltó con rapidez, cual si diciéndolo rápido aligerara su vergüenza. Silenciosamente agradeció que sus mejillas ya estuvieran sonrojadas del frío, de otra forma se hubiera visto más estúpido.

La castaña, sin embargo, encontró aquel gesto adorable, y le sonrió de manera reconfortante.

— Vamos, yo te enseño. No es difícil — le restó importancia, tomándolo de la mano. Harry sonrió para sus adentros. Aun con la protección de sus guantes, el simple hecho de sentir la mano del otro en la suya les mandó un cosquilleo en el estómago.

— Perdona, fue mi idea venir a patinar y mira con lo que salgo — le dijo Harry mientras se afianzaba firmemente a su agarre cuando pisaban el resbaladizo hielo.

— Descuida… me gusta estar contigo — le sonrió.

Harry sonrió ante sus palabras.

— Y a mí contigo… — respondió de vuelta, haciéndola sonreír aún más — Además, sabía que, si salíamos del castillo, Ron probablemente no querría acompañarnos — confesó sin vergüenza alguna.

— Así que todo esto lo ideó tu maquiavélica mente ¿eh? — le preguntó con burla.

— Ya lo dije: me gusta estar contigo — la miró significativamente.

El juego de indirectas estaba más que establecido entre ellos. Llevaban en ésa situación desde el curso pasado, que la incomodidad o vergüenza cuando se decían cosas así era ahora nula. Sólo seguía presente el cosquilleo que sentían en su interior al decirse sin realmente decirse lo que querían decir.

Valga la redundancia.

— Vamos… — sonrió ampliamente Hermione, tomándolo de ambas manos para guiarlo. Harry asintió nervioso — Es igual que con patines normales, — el pelinegro no quiso decirle que con ésos tampoco sabía patinar; omitió el "pequeño" detalle — únicamente te deslizas con suavidad y te inclinas un poco hacia donde quieras ir; cuando te quieras detener, giras un poco los patines hacia fuera, pero con delicadeza para no derrapar. ¿De acuerdo? — le señaló.

— Hacia fuera. De acuerdo — asintió, repasando lo dicho.

Hermione suspiró.

— Bien, allá vamos… — mordió su labio inferior. Y lo haló hacia sí. Harry dio un par de movimientos torpes con los pies y por poco se va al suelo si no fuera por Hermione, quien lo alcanzó a detener usando su cuerpo como soporte. Ambos respiraron agitados — Con cuidado… — le sonrió nerviosa al no esperarse eso — Hagámoslo juntos. Pie derecho primero… pie izquierdo… — Harry así lo hizo, moviéndose a su ritmo — derecho… izquierdo… — le indica Hermione patinando hacia atrás para que él avanzara, siempre apoyándolo con sus manos — ¡Muy bien Harry! — lo felicitó, sonriéndole con orgulloso cuando se movieron a la par.

— Cre-creo que ya lo tengo — musitó con un dejo de nervios, mirando sus pies con incredulidad por lo bien que lo hacía.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro de que no habías patinado antes? — le preguntó suspicaz.

Harry la regresó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados al notar la mota de burla en su voz.

— A menos que cuentes todas las veces en que me he golpeado el trasero cuando pisaba el hielo, lo dudo mucho — sonrió con humor. Hermione se rio.

— Y, ¿te animas solo o…? — le preguntó alentándolo, cuando ya habían recorrido un buen tramo.

— Está bien… — asintió soltando sus manos y continuando moviéndose con suavidad. Hermione patinó frente a él a una distancia considerablemente cerca para evitar que cayera — ¿Qué tal lo hago? — le preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¡Fantástico! — le sonrió la castaña con sinceridad.

Ya no siquiera recordaban que estaban varios grados bajo cero. O que la suave ventisca que los acariciaba les congelaba el rostro. De hecho, un calor agradable los recorría de pies a cabeza, cual si fuera un día de primavera.

— ¿Y cuándo crees que pueda dar saltos y piruetas como los profesionales que pasan en la televisión? — quiso saber medio en broma medio en serio.

Hermione rio con gracia, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda.

— Mmm… no lo sé. Al paso que vas, yo diría que para mañana — le siguió el juego.

Harry soltó una fuerte carcajada, tambaleándose.

— ¡Uho! — exclamó recuperando el balance antes de que Hermione lo auxiliara.

— Por lo pronto tómalo con calma — le recomendó algo insegura.

— Me parece bien — coincidió Harry, deteniéndose un segundo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, en los que aun patinaba sin ayuda, con los brazos extendidos hacia el frente cual niño que apenas da sus primeros pasos, Harry se sintió con mayor confianza para acelerar un poco más sus movimientos, sonriendo para si al ver la mirada de orgullo con la que lo observaba Hermione.

— Aprendes rápido, en serio — le ovacionó.

— Tengo una gran maestra — le sonrió con complicidad.

Hermione rio, mostrándose gratamente alagada. Meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa y se alejó un poco de él al sentirse más segura para patinar por su cuenta. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y se sentía realmente bien el romper el hielo con sus patines improvisados, sintiendo el frío en sus mejillas cuando ganaba velocidad y giraba en el aire para caer con maestría sobre el hielo, o cuando simplemente giraba sobre sí misma y trazaba figuras en el lago. Se sentía en casa.

— ¡Wow! — musitó Harry sin aliento cuando la observó realizar un salto triple con la maestría de una patinadora profesional.

Hermione sí que era nata para él patinaje; quizás mucho más de lo que él lo era para el Quidditch, se encontró pensando con admiración.

La castaña se detuvo bajando la velocidad para regresar junto a él, sonriendo radiante, con las mejillas más sonrojadas que antes.

— Tú sí que estás lista — proclamó Harry, aun boquiabierto.

— ¿Tú crees?… — se mostró tímida — No sé, simplemente me gusta patinar, es algo que adoro hacer desde pequeña… — le confesó. Harry sintió una agradable calidez en el pecho al escucharla hablar y poder enterarse de ése detalle que desconocía de su vida — Antes lo hacía muy a menudo ¿sabes?, iba a patinar con mi papá; a mi mamá nunca le gustó mucho, así que se sentaba siempre a observar y tomar fotografías… — sonrió al recordarlo — Recuerdo en especial una ocasión, hace muchos años… — sus ojos brillaron nostálgicos — Mi papá me había tomado en brazos mientras girábamos, y me había hecho sentir como si fuera una princesa de cuento de hadas; y luego me había jurado que algún día, al igual que aquellas princesas, yo encontraría a mi príncipe azul, el cual me amaría y yo amaría más que a nada en el mundo — le dijo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry sonrió, imaginándose la escena: una pequeña castaña que reía en los brazos de su padre mientras éste la hacía girar prometiéndole nada más que felicidad a su vida; cumpliéndole todos sus sueños.

— ¿Y tú que crees? — se interesó. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

— Puede que no tenga "sangre azul" como los príncipes, pero eso no es necesario para amarlo más que a nada en el mundo — respondió sin vacilar, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Después, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, desvió la mirada soltando una nerviosa risa.

— Y… ¿crees en los cuentos de hadas? — prosiguió Harry. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago mientras esperaba su respuesta.

— Bueno, considerando que no creía en la magia hasta que me llegó la carta de Hogwarts… — sonrió con ironía — Digamos que estoy abierta a las posibilidades — asintió.

Harry perdió el aliento. Era definitivo. Si no hacía algo pronto, se arrepentiría de ello el resto de su vida. Alguien más se le adelantaría. Además, era ya su último año, y sabía completamente que sus carreras los separarían irremediablemente. Él sería Auror. Ella quería estudiar Leyes Mágicas. Último año. Última oportunidad. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento propicio para hacerle ver lo que sentía… Y aquel se le antojaba de sobremanera.

— ¿Me dejas mostrarte algo? — le preguntó, acercándose a ella.

— Claro, ¿qué cosa? — no había notado que ya no patinaban hasta que lo tuvo a dos pasos de ella.

— Dame tu mano… — le pidió extendiendo la suya, sonriendo con anticipación. Hermione la tomó sin dudar — ¿Confías en mí? — le preguntó roncamente. Recibió como respuesta una sonrisa y un suave asentimiento de cabeza.

Y sin saber de dónde venía ése envalentonado atrevimiento, Harry la haló suavemente hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo, empezando a patinar con ella entre sus brazos, guiándola. Hermione sonrió, no había mentido al decirle que aprendía rápido. Y cuando sus manos se coloraron en su cintura elevándola del suelo, haciéndola girar sobre los aires junto con él, de la misma forma en que lo hacía su padre cuando era niña, la castaña no pudo más que reír asombrada por su acción. Colocó las manos alrededor del cuello del moreno, viéndolo sonreír igual de alegre que ella mientras seguían girando. Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. La vista del castillo. El lago negro. La nieve que había empezado a caer. El árbol en el que se refugiaban las soleadas tardes de primavera. Todo daba vueltas excepto sus sentimientos, que se aferraron a sus pechos acelerándoles el corazón.

Cuando finalmente Hermione pudo parar de reír, notó de nuevo el hielo bajo sus pies; sus manos aun rodeaban el cuello de Harry, y las de él parecían renuentes a dejarla ir. Harry sonrió embelesado al ver sus mieles ojos brillar de emoción, su corazón latía desbocado y no creía que era por haber estado girando sobre sí mismo, era otra cosa; era simplemente lo que ella provocaba en él desde hacía tanto tiempo. Dirigió una temblorosa mano a su mejilla, colocando un mechón de cabello castaño tras su oreja. Hermione le sonrió con una mezcla de agradecimiento y timidez por ése gesto.

— Yo también creo que algún día encontraré a mi princesa, a la cual amaré y me amará con la misma intensidad que yo lo hago… — expresó Harry con el respirar agitado — Aunque, no creo que deba buscar muy lejos — dejó salir en un murmullo que Hermione escuchó perfectamente, mandando su corazón a latir desbocado.

Sus miradas jamás habían estado tan brillantes como en ése momento, la tibieza de sus cuerpos unidos y sus respiraciones fusionadas eran tan o más alucinantes que la sensación que sintieron la vez que viajaron en el lomo de Buckbeak. Se sentía correcto que estuvieran así ahora, abrazados, unidos por ése instante. Las palabras dichas llevaban tantos mensajes ocultos, pero a la vez sólo uno en realidad.

¿Hacer el siguiente movimiento?, ¿arriesgar así su amistad?, ¿romper con la barrera que sin querer se había construido?

Eran demasiadas interrogantes, y todas llevaban a una misma respuesta.

¿Realmente lo valía?

Harry se encontró asintiendo inconscientemente… Y se inclinó hacia ella con determinación en busca de sus labios sin poder más con la presión en su pecho… Sintiendo los dedos de Hermione perdiéndose entre su cabello mientras se acercaba más a él con el mismo propósito: probar los labios del otro. Arriesgarse por algo que en definitiva valía la pena…

— ¡Pero ¿qué diablos están haciendo acá afuera?!… — bramó una voz a lo lejos, rompiendo con el momento y haciéndolos separarse de golpe antes de culminar su proeza. Tan absortos, que olvidaron por completo sobre que estaban parados, y terminaron en el suelo luego de resbalarse y caer contra el frío hielo sin poder evitarlo. Soltaron un gemido adolorido. Fue un cruel golpe a la realidad.

McGonagall se acercaba furibunda hacia ellos, al parecer el que estuvieran fuera del castillo, mientras estaba nevando y a ésas horas, no le causaba ninguna gracia. Un momento, ¿nevando y a ésa hora?, ¿a qué hora había atardecido?… ¿Y desde cuando estaban bañados en nieve?, se preguntó Harry al notar su ropa empapada.

— ¡POTTER!, ¡GRANGER!, — los volvió a llamar exasperada al ver que no se ponían de pie — ¡salgan de ahí en éste mismo instante! — les ordenó acercándose con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho para refugiarse del frío.

Y Harry pensó que el sentón que se había dado no se comparaba en nada con lo que había sentido en el pecho ante la previa aproximación con Hermione. Y estaba casi seguro que ella pensaba igual mientras la ayudaba a levantarse, sintiendo su mano temblorosa aferrada a la suya.

Fin Flash Back

Habían avanzado considerablemente. Con las miradas y las sonrisas se decían todo lo que callaban. En más de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse, e incluso confesarse sus sentimientos; no obstante, algo siempre se interponía… Y al final, todo cambió en mayo.

De la noche a la mañana ella dejó de hablarle y no supo por qué. La buscó, intentó acercarse a ella, pero no consiguió más de dos palabras antes de dejarlo solo, impotente por su distanciamiento. El golpe final vino un día después de la graduación. Ella se había ido. Se había marchado y no sabía a dónde. No lo había sabido, ni tuvo noticias de ella.

Hasta ahora…

La habían encontrado. Y si las cosas marchaban como él y sus amigos esperaban, no sólo volverían a ver a Hermione, sino quizás la traerían de vuelta. A casa. Dónde ella siempre había pertenecido.

Y ésta vez él no sería un torpe. Le diría que la amaba, y lucharía por ella aferrándose a cualquier oportunidad. Era su momento de ser valiente. De combatir con el mismo vigor con el que venció a Voldemort durante aquel lejano verano.

Si, Hermione Granger sabría que Harry Potter nunca renunció a ella. Que la buscó durante ésos seis años aun en contra de lo que le dijeron los demás. Y que, a pesar de todo, la seguía amando… Y lo haría por siempre. Pues una vida sin ella, no era algo que quisiera concebir.

— Te traeré de vuelta, Herm — le prometió viendo el firmamento desde su casa en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Una estrella brilló en la lejanía.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: FINJAMOS**

Tres días para la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny… tres días y Hermione finalmente había tomado una decisión: REGRESAR.

¿Inverosímil de asimilar?, quizás… Pero Hermione se había dado cuenta que por más que intentara dejar el pasado donde estaba, le sería imposible. Así que como dicen por ahí: "Si no puedes con el enemigo, únetele". Bueno, sólo esperaba que éste dicho también se aplicara a sus miedos, de otra forma únicamente terminaría perdida entre la mar de sus temores.

Ahora, ¿qué le había ayudado a decidirse?

Un extraño sueño que había tenido… O, mejor dicho, un recuerdo. Uno que había estado tanto tiempo almacenado en su memoria que no supo en que momento lo había dejado en el olvido. Hasta hacia dos noches… Cuando todo volvió a ella.

Flash Back

— Y yo que pensaba que lo más difícil de afrontar éste año serían los EXTASIS… — comentaba Ron con el respirar agitado cuando aturdió a un Mortífago que pasó por el otro extremo del pasillo persiguiendo a un grupo de estudiantes — ¿Creen que McGonagall nos dé puntos por esto?, ¿o al menos nos exente de su examen? — les preguntó a Harry y Hermione.

Ambos amigos regresaron a ver al pelirrojo con la misma mirada de reprimenda. No era tiempo para bromas.

El cómo había iniciado la batalla final justo en la última semana de clases de su sexto año era algo que no sabían; el castillo había sido tomado por los Mortífagos desde hacía varias horas; Aurores, miembros del Ministerio, la Orden del Fénix, media comunidad mágica estaba ahí, y sin embargo apenas eran capaces de retenerlos en sus posiciones. Y lo peor de todo es que Voldemort no aparecía por ninguna parte, preocupándolos aún más.

Siguieron bajando las escaleras casi de dos en dos, esquivando maldiciones asesinas en el camino y aturdiendo a aquellos que amenazaban con detenerlos, hasta que el frío aire de los terrenos les cortó el aliento un momento, paralizándolos momentáneamente cuando salieron del castillo: un grupo de tres Mortífagos estaba en los límites del bosque prohibido. Sólo podían ser…

— Voldemort — dijo Harry.

— Bellatrix — pronunció Ron.

— Dolohov — finalizó Hermione.

Sólo se permitieron un minuto en silencio antes de emprender la marcha nuevamente.

Las palabras de ánimo, o incluso de despedida, ya estaban dichas. Habían sido pronunciadas momentos antes de que Harry se marchara con Dumbledore a una misión suicida: y después volvieron a repetirse cuando Dumbledore sacrificó su vida por ellos tres, liberándolos de una múltiple maldición asesina que fue enviada por Lucius Malfoy, Amycus y Alecto Carrow, Greyback y Lestrange.

Luego sólo fueron interpretadas en los ojos de Snape, cuando éste desvió un par de hechizos que iban dirigidos a ellos, y les abrió paso, mostrándoles con un gesto mudo hacia donde debían dirigirse. Incluso en el asentimiento de Draco Malfoy cuando éste aturdió a Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle cuando quisieron interponerse en su camino.

Y ahora estaban ellos ahí, dirigiéndose decididamente hacia el que quizás sería su último momento juntos… Los recuerdos viajando libremente en sus mentes: el encuentro en el tren, el altercado con el trol, las noches frente a la chimenea, las tardes compartidas en los terrenos, los gritos de alegría cuando ganaron la copa de las casas, las lágrimas de felicidad cuando se reunían una vez más después de haber estado a punto de morir, las sonrisas intercambiadas con abrazos prolongados luego de una larga espera… Y sus últimos momentos juntos, cuando se despidieron por primera vez en la sala común, uniéndose en un abrazo de muda tristeza.

Y se alegraron porque sus últimos momentos también los vivirían juntos. El uno al lado del otro. Como el trío dorado que siempre había sido.

Y corrieron… sabiendo que, al llegar a su destino, no estarían solos. Pues siempre se tendrían a ellos. Sus mejores amigos.

Un rayo escarlata salió simultáneamente de sus varitas al mismo tiempo que uno verde salía de las de sus enemigos, rompiendo con el silencio nocturno cuando colisionaron con la fuerza de un rugido, y se tomaron de las manos, dándose fuerzas unos a otros, sintiendo la fuerza de la magia corriendo por sus poros, dentro de sus corazones, hasta unirse en una estela dorada que dio de lleno a Voldemort y compañía…

Y un grito de felicidad nació desde lo más profundo de sus almas cuando vieron a Tom Riddle caer sin vida al lado de sus Mortífagos.

Fin Flash Back

Así que ahí estaba ahora. Aferrándose a ésa memoria. A aquellos niños que derrotaron al ser más temible de todos los tiempos, quienes no dudaron ni un segundo en arriesgar sus propias vidas por el bien de la comunidad mágica y muggle. Sólo confiando en su amistad y su amor mutuo.

Si ellos fueron capaces de hacerlo. ¿Por qué, entonces, ella no era capaz de dar el siguiente paso ésta vez?

Al menos por una noche, olvidaría sus temores, y traería a aquella joven castaña que había enterrado en el olvido. A quien había privado de estar con sus seres queridos.

Pero el problema ahora era, ¿cómo mantenerse firme en su decisión sin arrepentirse en el proceso?

La respuesta: William.

Tenía planeado ir, sí; pero no sola. Y eso claramente no englobaba a Luna, quien era obvio que la acompañaría. No, para esto necesitaba algo más, o más bien, alguien más… Necesitaba un ancla en todo eso. Un punto neutro. Alguien que la mantuviera con los pies sobre la tierra.

Y como si de la luz de la mañana se tratara, frente a sus ojos apareció el rostro de su amigo Will.

Su amigo fiel, caballeroso, bondadoso, cariñoso… En fin, la única persona capaz de darle la valentía necesaria para tan difícil tarea, y quien estaba segura no la defraudaría.

Sin embargo, aún existía un pequeñito detalle; como quien dice, las letritas pequeñas del contrato, y ésas eran: el convencerlo a hacerse pasar por su novio.

Hermione caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de su casa, estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo; el porqué de su estado era ocasionado por la incertidumbre y expectativa acerca del arribo de su amigo William Reeves. Lo había citado a las 2:00 de la tarde para que acudiera a verla, pero conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que llegaría al menos 5 minutos antes de la hora señalada. Un motivo de sobra para ponerla, si es que era posible, aún más nerviosa.

Así que, mordiéndose ahora la uña del dedo pulgar, volvió a consultar la hora, notando que faltaban veinte minutos. Y no pudo evitar repasar nuevamente su plan inicial.

Primero lo primero: comunicarle que iría a la fiesta de compromiso de Ginny.

Segundo: el porqué de su decisión.

Tercero: pedirle que fuera su novio… de mentiras.

Cuarto, quinto, y los que faltaran: convencerlo a como dé lugar.

 _Merlín_ , suspiró, sintiendo como una fría gota de sudor bajaba por su sien.

Ya había repasado más de veinte veces lo que iba a decir, incluso se había preparado como si esto fuera una importantísima junta acerca de la P.E.D.D.O., pero honestamente dudaba que con William llegara a funcionar su planeación.

Él podía ser todo lo que una mujer podría pedir en un hombre, pero no era estúpido y mucho menos despreocupado; sabía que tomaría éste asunto como algo muy serio e inclusive lo tildaría de tonto. No obstante, debía intentarlo. Él era la única persona a la cual le tenía total confianza para una tarea como ésta.

Porque después de todo, ¿quién es lo suficientemente bueno para ser novio de Hermione Granger?

Y no, no era porque fuera una mujer frívola o que salía con puros chicos "cara bonita"; no, ella necesitaba, aunque sea un gramo de inteligencia en el sector masculino para poder poner sus ojos ahí. Pero bueno, ya estaba divagando nuevamente…

Aunque era lo único que hacía ésos pasados días. Divagar. Actuar tontamente.

Sin embargo, dudaba que alguno de ésos días se compararía al de la fiesta, donde sin duda alguna se llevaría el galardón como la mujer más tonta sobre la faz de la Tierra. Después de todo, ¿quién le pedía a un amigo formar parte de algo tan estúpido como aquello?

Sólo terminaría por hacer el ridículo, y lo sabía.

Pues para tratarse de una mujer sumamente inteligente, era una estúpida idea el hacer pasar por eso a William, quien no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquel tema. Era algo tan inmaduro de su parte hacerle eso. Casi como si lo usara para esconderse cual si se tratara de las faldas de su madre.

Pero tampoco era su culpa que entre el corazón y la razón había una lucha casi mitológica, intentaba justificarse a ella misma. La razón obviamente le decía que era tonto ir, y mucho más junto a Will. Pero el corazón había sido el idiota que tomó la decisión de regresar y llevar a su amigo; después de todo, él había estado con ella casi todos ésos años; tres para ser precisos; y la había apoyado de un y mil formas distintas… Solamente esperaba que ésta vez ocurriera lo mismo.

El timbre resonó en ése instante y, tan ensimisma como estaba, la castaña pegó un brinco antes de apresurarse a atender la puerta… Llevándose una gran decepción al ver a su amiga Luna, y no a Will, esperándola.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le preguntó confundida, asomando la cabeza para ver hacia ambos lados de la calle en busca de su amigo de ojos azules.

— Yo podría decir lo mismo, pero como es tu casa, sólo puedo preguntarte: ¿De verdad eres tan egoísta? — le recriminó la rubia.

— ¿Qué? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Will, la fiesta de compromiso — resumió con sarcasmo.

Abriendo los ojos como platos, Hermione la tomó del brazo y la jaló al interior de la casa cerrando de un portazo, cual si quisiera que nadie se enterara de ello.

— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que…?… — la contempló desconcertada. Luna la miró significativamente — ¡Usaste Legeremancia conmigo! — saltó indignada.

— No importa el cómo, — zanjó Luna con indiferencia — lo que importa es que ésta es sin duda ¡la segunda decisión más estúpida que has tomado en toda tu vida! — la miró con amonestación.

— Mira Lu, sé que parece tonto, pero… — empezó a justificarse, dejando de lado su indignación.

— No lo parece, ¡lo es! — manifestó solemne.

—… por supuesto que esto es únicamente un juego… — siguió Hermione, sin prestarle atención — Es decir, sólo quiero hacerlo por… por… — movió un mechón de su cabello con nerviosismo — por sentirme más segura.

— Sí, claro… — satirizó Luna — Si a esto vamos, bien podrías haber contratado un guardaespaldas, mira que "ésos" sí son para asuntos de "seguridad" — subrayó con ironía.

— ¡El punto es que ya tomé la decisión!, — soltó testaruda — en la que por cierto tuvieron mucho que ver ustedes… — le recriminó — Así que en lugar de venir a aquí criticándome, ¡deberías apoyarme y desearme suerte! — zanjó cruzándose de brazos.

— Ay Hermione… — suspiró Luna mirándola con cansancio — Esto no traerá nada bueno y lo sabes.

La castaña evadió su mirada.

— Al menos debo intentarlo — murmuró por lo bajo.

Luna suspiró nuevamente.

— Está bien, es tu decisión… — concedió resignada. Hermione la miró agradecida — Sólo espero que nadie salga herido — agregó en un susurro cuando vio a su amiga asomarse por la ventana.

* * *

Justo cuando el reloj marcó la 1:57 de la tarde, Will se materializó frente a ellas.

— Hola Jean… Lu — las saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

— Que hay — dijo la rubia, volviendo a sentarse luego de haberse incorporado para saludarlo.

— Así que, ¿cuál es la urgencia? — les preguntó pasando la mirada de una a otra con interés.

Luna le hizo un señalamiento de cabeza hacia Hermione. Y Will se giró hacia ella, sentándose en el apoyabrazos del sofá que ocupaba la primera.

— Es sobre la fiesta de compromiso… — no tuvo que decirle de quien, él ya lo sabía. Aun así, Hermione esperó hasta que asintiera, dándole a entender que así lo hacía. Y se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo vio hacerlo — Decidí ir — anunció sin más preámbulos.

— Oh… — suspiró Will de manera abrumadora — ¿En… en serio?

— Ustedes tenían razón… — replicó Hermione, yéndose por la tangente y no revelando el verdadero motivo por el cual había tomado aquella decisión — No puedo seguir ocultándome, o fingir que todo está bien cuando es claro que no es así — añadió.

— Si, bueno, me alegro que te dieras cuenta… — asintió éste.

Luna arrugó el entrecejo cuando, de soslayo, lo vio apretar una mano sobre su pierna; y regresó a ver nuevamente a Hermione, notando que ella no se había dado cuenta de ése gesto.

—… Y también que decidieras ir — completó Will, tensando su mano nuevamente.

Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior.

— Ya era mucho el tiempo que me engañé a mí misma, así que…

Las palabras de la castaña salieron como flotando de sus labios, siendo apenas entendidas por un Will que vagamente captaba una que otra del tipo: " _Egoísta_ ", " _Remordimiento_ ", " _Ciega_ ", " _Infeliz_ ". Entre muchas otras, todas refiriéndose a ella misma y cómo se sentía.

¿Por qué de pronto le daba tanto miedo que Hermione volviera?, ¿por qué, si fue él quien insistió tanto en que lo hiciera?, se preguntaba en silencio.

 _Como si no supieras_ , le espetó una vocecita al oído.

Luna, quien al parecer era la única que se daba cuenta de absolutamente todo, notaba la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Will y la de ansiedad en el de Hermione.

Era inevitable que esto pasara, ella lo sabía muy bien, desde aquel día en que los vio juntos por primera vez; por eso mismo no quería formar parte de éste tonto entretenimiento de jugar a los novios; y ahora no podía hacer algo para evitarlo porque quizás sería la única forma de que sus dos amigos finalmente admitieran lo que en verdad sentían el uno por el otro. Y por supuesto iba más allá de una amistad.

— Y es por eso que te pedí vinieras hoy… — empezó con aire inseguro — Hay algo que necesito pedirte. Algo que de verdad necesito hagas por mí… Porque no puede ser otra persona… — lo miró detenidamente.

— ¿Tan grave es? — murmuró ido.

— Dependiendo del modo en que lo veas… — asintió Hermione. Dejó salir otro suspiro y sin desviar la mirada de su amigo, dijo: — Necesito que seas mi novio.

— Ah, bueno, eso no es tan difícil… — comentó distraído. La castaña, soltando el aire que había retenido, lo miró gratamente sorprendida por aquella respuesta. Y Luna, quien ya no pudo quedarse sin intervenir, le dio un nada disimulado codazo en las costillas a Will, trayéndolo de su ensoñación con un gemido ahogado; como la revelación que tuvo al comprender las palabras de su amiga castaña — Un segundo, ¡¿qué?! — respingó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco, cual si lo hubieran pinchado con una aguja.

Y la sonrisa de Hermione vaciló.

— ¿Aceptas ser mi novio…?

— ¡¿Qué?! — casi gritó Will.

— ¿… de a mentiras? — finalizó, mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo.

— ¡QUÉ, ¿QUE?!

Luna rodó los ojos, en un momento donde agradecería su sabiduría, Will decidía sacar su otro lado. El torpe y sordo.

— ¿Si aceptas? — no consiguió el valor suficiente para repetir la pregunta completa.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par con estupefacción e inclusive escepticismo, Will avanzó dos pasos hacia la castaña, abriendo la boca para dar su respuesta.

Hermione esperaba expectante. Luna se limitó a contemplarlos con interés, como quien está a punto de ver un gran espectáculo.

— ¡Pero es que ¿te has vuelto loca?!… — exclamó William de improvisto, haciendo que Hermione pegara un brinco — ¡En qué clase de cabeza cabe semejante estupidez, ¿eh?!… — le espetó con las orejas rojas de la indignación. La castaña se encogió — ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ACEPTO!… — soltó con aspereza sin medir el volumen de su voz — ¡Esto es lo más ridículo que jamás has pensado siquiera!; ¡Es infantil!, ¡tonto!, ¡INMADURO!… — le espetó de nueva cuenta en la cara, agitando las manos con bruscos ademanes — ¡Me pides que sea tu novio frente a todos cuando ambos sabemos que únicamente somos amigos!… — Hermione pasó saliva — ¡¿Para qué fingir eh?!… ¡¿PARA DARLE CELOS A ÉL?! — le acusó, respiraba aceleradamente.

— ¡No!, — exclamó con indignación mirándolo desconcertada por su exabrupto — ¡por supuesto que no!… — su voz se redujo a un susurro — A él jamás le interesaría si le dijera incluso que eres mi esposo — le dio la espalda con la mirada cristalina, sintiéndose estúpida porque sabía perfectamente que eso era lo que quería en el fondo de su corazón. Llevar a Will para ver la reacción de Harry y saber si al menos éste podía sentir un poco de celos por ella, pero también sabía que eso no sería así. ¿Por qué?, por la simple razón de que Harry nunca la quiso como ella a él. De haber sido así, nunca hubiera… Se pasó una mano por los ojos, rechazando la idea de llorar.

Porque lo que ella sintió siempre fue amor y muy tarde se dio cuenta de eso. Jamás lo confesó.

— Escucha Jean… — la llamó Will recuperando el tono serio e incluso bondadoso de siempre — soy tu amigo, lo hemos sido durante tres años ya; sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¡lo que sea!, — remarcó — pero esto… — meneó la cabeza — esto sobrepasa todo… — la tomó del brazo al ver que no lo miraba y la hizo girar buscando su mirada — No puedo llegar contigo a la fiesta de Ginny y fingir que soy tu novio únicamente por la estúpida razón de que no quieres enfrentarte a ellos después de seis años alejada de sus vidas… — se justificó. Hermione lo escuchó en silencio, sintiéndose tonta — Te lo repito, ¡haría cualquier cosa por ti!, pero esto no… No puedo, perdona — se negó, abatido.

— Te lo dije — murmuró Luna sin poderse contener.

— ¿Tú también Lu?, — Will se giró hacia ella para mirarla con reproche — ¿qué hoy es el día de "Metámonos con Will"? — preguntó levantando los brazos al cielo con gesto dramático.

Luna rodó los ojos, algunas veces William tenía la misma personalidad de un joven de cabellera pelirroja y ojos azules que la llamaba "Lunática" en Hogwarts. Aunque tenía más personalidad de cierto pelinegro de ojos verdes; siempre queriendo darle todo a Hermione y mimarla, pero con un genio muy voluble.

— No, no es el día de "Metámonos con Will". Es el día de "Ayudemos a Hermione" … — repuso la rubia poniéndose de pie — Mira Will, ambos somos amigos de Herm, y lo somos también el uno del otro, así que no veo el motivo por el cual pelear sobre los contras de ésta decisión. Ella la tomó — señaló a Hermione con un gesto de la cabeza — por su propia cuenta. Nosotros únicamente interferimos un poco para que aceptara ir…

Hermione hizo un sonidito irónico. _"Un poco", claro_ , satirizó para sus adentros. La ignoraron.

—… pero fue ella la que decidió que quería que tú fueras como su pareja… — Will negó en el acto. No se iba a prestar para ése numerito; él no era payaso de nadie; no era un objeto para ser exhibido — ¡Tampoco te está pidiendo matrimonio, hombre! — le espetó la rubia con fastidio.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, como no le pediste esto a nadie — gruñó con desdén.

— ¿Y quién dice que no? — le preguntó con reto.

Hermione se giró a verla sorprendida, y Will la miró escéptico.

— Y ahora me dirás que le hiciste la misma propuesta a un tipo — sonrió con sorna, sin creerle en lo absoluto.

— Le dije a Terry, — respondió Luna a la pregunta silenciosa que hacía Hermione. Ésta sonrió al escucharla — aunque no le dije nada acerca de un noviazgo — agregó al ver un brillo de suficiencia en la castaña.

— Pues bien, por Terry, al menos él no se sentirá "presionado" — comentó sarcástico Will, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

— ¡¿Es que tú de plano eres o te haces?!… — le preguntó exasperada Luna — Tampoco creas que vas a ir con Hermione colgada de tu cuello, o besándose a cada segundo… — le espetó. Hermione y Will enrojecieron — Únicamente es un simple título el que te va adjudicar. ¡Sólo eso! — subrayó.

Éste se quedó callado, meditando en lo que había dicho Luna… sus palabras parecían estar surtiendo efecto en él, pero aun así no quería aceptar por temor a dejarse llevar por el juego y cometer una estupidez que arruinaría su amistad con Hermione. Merlín, en buena encrucijada lo metían ésas mujeres. Y es que ¿cómo interpretar el papel del novio siendo el mejor amigo que pretendía ser el novio real?… Definitivamente estaba jugando con fuego.

Hermione miró a William un segundo, pensando que se negaría de nuevo, mas descubrió en los ojos de Luna que ésta vez aceptaría. No sabía cómo lo hacía, pero su amiga siempre tenía la capacidad de hacer parecer una guerra un simple debate de colegio.

— No tenemos todo el día, William — lo llamó Luna cruzada de brazos, sacando a todos de su ensoñación.

Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer?; siempre sucumbía ante ésos ojitos miel.

— Está bien… — accedió a regañadientes dándose por vencido — Lo haré — dejó caer los hombros con resignación. Preparándose mentalmente para lo peor. Excepto verse casi derribado por un famélico abrazo, como el que recibió de Hermione cuando se abalanzó sobre él chillando emocionada…

— ¡Gracias!, ¡gracias!, ¡gracias!… — exclamó tomándolo del rostro y besándolo incontables de veces en las mejillas — No te arrepentirás de esto, te lo aseguro — le prometió.

Will hizo lo humanamente posible para mantenerse impasible; cosa casi imposible de realizar considerando que la tenía bien aferrada de su cuello besándolo con tanto cariño que hacían a sus piernas temblar mientras sentía el común cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que experimentaba cada vez que Hermione lo mimaba de aquella manera.

— Pero nada de numeritos ni nada por el estilo — sentenció tratando de mantenerse serio mientras su amiga se aferraba a él con una radiante sonrisa, como quien se acaba de enterar que le han dado el regalo que siempre quería.

— Prometido — alzó la mano Hermione.

— Ni pláticas incómodas o hacer de ésta pequeña llama un incendio… — comenzó a enumerar.

— Hecho.

— No hay planes de boda, y no lo hemos hablado, por si preguntan… — volvió a enumerar.

— De acuerdo — sonrió con gracia.

— Nada de historias del "pasado"; cómo nos hicimos novios, bla, bla, bla…

— Está bien — rodó los ojos Hermione.

— Y por supuesto, nada de…

— ¡Will! — lo calló al fin, enarcándole una ceja.

— Lo que hago por ti — agregó en un suspiro, meneando la cabeza con rendición.

— Te compensaré, ¡lo juro! — le prometió la castaña levantando la mano derecha mientras lo soltaba.

— ¡Claro que me compensarás!, de eso me encargaré yo… — manifestó solemne levantando el rostro con suficiencia — Por ahora creo que voy a ir buscando que ponerme — expuso con resignación. Hermione rio al ver su gesto.

— Algo con lo que resaltes ésos hermosos ojos azules que tienes — comentó con un dejo de coquetería.

— Encanto, no exclusivamente resaltaré mis ojos — y guiñándole un ojo, Desapareció.

Hermione continuó sonriendo minutos después de que se hubiera ido y, en cuanto se giró hacia Luna, la abrazó también, agradeciéndole.

— Sinceramente no sé qué haría sin ti — le dijo soltándola.

— Probablemente estarías por saltar del Ministerio — comentó con burla. Hermione hizo una mueca graciosa.

— Pues ahora que me recuerdas el Ministerio, — empezó — no creas que he olvidado ésas clases de Legeremancia que tomaste… — le acusó — No vuelvas a meterte en mi cabeza Luna — le amenazó seriamente.

— Créeme, no lo haré nunca más. Merlín, ¡una persona jamás me causó tal jaqueca! — se masajeó las sienes con una sonrisa cansada.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua; mas reemplazó su gesto enfurruñado con uno perspicaz.

— ¿Y cómo es eso de que invitaste a Terry? — le sonrió con picardía.

— No empieces — esquivó su mirada.

Hermione rio, porque al igual que Luna, ella sabía de la atracción de ambos. No por nada siempre le hacía burla a su amiga con respecto al rubio.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: NO HAY VUELTA ATRÁS**

Un sonoro ¡PLIN! dio la bienvenida después de mucho tiempo a dos jóvenes brujas a la Madriguera Weasley.

Cuya apariencia daba a entender como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse de pie por arte de magia. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado.

Igual que como en aquellos tiempos donde pasaban juntos las vacaciones…

La rubia fue la primera en emprender la marcha no sin antes recibir el apremiante apretón en la cintura por parte de su acompañante: Terry Boot.

La castaña sin embargo se quedó mirando un par de segundos más la casa; tantos recuerdos llegaron a su mente como si recién acabara de vivirlos. Will, a su lado, la tomó de la mano y la alentó a avanzar.

— Todo estará bien — le susurró cuando emprendieron camino colina abajo.

Hermione no estaba muy segura de eso. Sus piernas temblorosas sólo hacían aumentar la agitación de su corazón pensando que en cualquier momento perdería el poco control que tenía y terminaría rodando colina abajo haciendo una patética entrada en la morada.

Luna se detuvo a medio camino haciendo detener a su vez a Terry y soltó un suspiro para luego mirar sobre su hombro usando como excusa a sus amigos para ya no avanzar. El rubio meneó la cabeza y cruzó su brazo sobre el suyo.

— Vamos, — le sonrió tranquilizador — te sentirás mejor.

 _Ojalá fuera así_ , deseó la rubia. La opresión en el estómago no la dejaba siquiera respirar, todo le daba vértigo. Y el acercarse cada vez más a su destino no mitigaba la sensación, únicamente la volvía más intensa.

Al fin, llegaron a la entrada. Sólo un par de metros los separaban de la puerta…

— No me dejarás sola ¿verdad? — le preguntó por lo bajo Hermione a Luna.

— Sólo si así lo quieres — acordó. Una mirada de la castaña le bastó para negar.

— ¿Y si…?

— Hermione… — la interrumpió — ya llegamos hasta aquí. Hagamos que valga ¿no crees? — la animó.

— Pero es que… — las manos empezaron a transpirarle. Un calor conocido les subió a las mejillas.

— Vamos chicas; ya es tiempo — las alentó Will. Terry asintió.

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad al advertir lo que vendría; sus amigos avanzaron, mas, los pasos de la castaña inmediatamente emprendieron la marcha de regreso…

— Hermione Granger, más vale que vengas aquí — le ordenó Luna mirándola ceñuda.

La castaña se detuvo. Tomó aire tratando de armarse de valor. Merlín, ¿a dónde había ido a parar la valiente Gryffindor que se suponía que era?; bueno, obviamente muy lejos de ahí.

Una parte de ella quería correr para alejarse de ahí, pero otra se quería quedar. Ya estaba ahí. Quería verlos. Extrañaba a cada uno de los habitantes de ésa casa; sin embargo, el recuerdo aún estaba muy presente en su mente y corazón. Tenía la certeza que ésa noche no sólo estarían los Weasley y eso es lo que más le atemorizaba.

Harry estaría ahí.

— Recuerda, no lo haces por ellos. Sino por ti. Ya va siendo hora de recuperar nuestras vidas. No más escondites, no más mentiras — volvió a decirle Luna.

Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Luna tenía razón. Todo era por ella. No por él. Únicamente ella.

No obstante, aunque se negara a admitirlo, en ésos últimos días había estado pensando más que nunca en Harry, y en la posibilidad de que no estuviera solo románticamente. Después de todo, habían pasado ya seis años.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione y se sintió empequeñecerse conforme se daba media vuelta y se acercaban a la puerta.

— Respira Herm, todo saldrá bien — la animó Luna al notar la palidez excesiva de su amiga. Ésta asintió apenas perceptiblemente; mas su rostro no recuperó color alguno mientras Luna prácticamente la arrastraba los dos metros que restaban para La Madriguera.

Terry fue quien tocó a la puerta al ver la indecisión de las chicas.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero, ajeno a la llegaba de ellos, Harry tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla junto a Neville, escuchando sus odiseas como nuevo profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts ahora que la profesora Sprout se había dedicado únicamente a ser Jefa de casa.

—… los de primero y segundo son fáciles de llevar; — decía el joven Longbottom — pero lo que son de tercero hasta séptimo, son un verdadero tormento. ¿Nosotros éramos así?… — le preguntó arrugando el entrecejo. Harry abrió la boca para decir algo mas éste no lo notó, demasiado extasiado recordando una reciente anécdota acontecida aquella semana, que no dudó en contársela — Como el miércoles: resulta que fuimos al invernadero tres y un Hufflepuff de quinto, ¡por Merlín, de sólo recordarlo…!… En fin, que el pobre confundió una flor del Amazonas con una carnívora; ya te imaginaras la que tuve que pasar. No, pero el problema no fue en si el chico, sino lo que hizo con la flor: se la dio a una chica de coletas, Abbie; bueno, sólo te puedo decir que la pobre no podrá hacerse coletas como aquellas en un muy buen tiempo… — meneó la cabeza lamentando el asunto.

Fred y George, que paseaban por ahí y escucharon el relato, se acercaron a ellos mostrándose interesados.

— ¿Has dicho invernadero tres, cuñadito? — le preguntó Fred con los ojos brillando de malicia.

— Eh, sí. ¿Por qué chicos? — titubeó. Aun después de tantos años, los gemelos seguían siendo de armas temer. Un descuido y ¡adiós!

— No, por nada — le restó importancia George compartiendo una mirada con su hermano.

El brillo pícaro de sus ojos no pasó desapercibido para Harry, y mucho menos para Neville quien pasó saliva con desconfianza.

— Chicos, en serio; ¿qué traman? — les insistió.

— ¿Nosotros?, ¿cómo crees que tramamos algo, Neville?, ¡nos ofendes! — dramatizó Fred poniéndose una mano en el pecho.

— Si, ¡estamos indignadísimos! — secundó George.

— Muchachos, en serio…

— No, no, no. Que ultraje ¿no es así, George?; nuestra familia, ¡nuestra propia familia!, pensando mal de nosotros…

—… nosotros que apoyamos desde siempre la relación con nuestra hermana pequeña…

— ¡La única hermana! — puntualizó Fred.

—… pensando semejantes cosas. ¡Es indignante!, — se escandalizó George — después de que no decíamos nada a nuestros padres de ésas "clases privadas" de "Herbología" … — señaló entre comillas con los dedos.

— De los encuentros en la Universidad…

— Oh, porque si Longbottom, tenemos ojos en todos lados — murmuraron con tono sombrío.

Las mejillas de Neville se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Harry suprimió la risa.

— Pero por si acaso, y pensando en nuestros futuros sobrinos, la próxima clase que tengas en el invernadero tres; procura no acercarte mucho a las plantas de la salida este. Ya sabes, si no quieres quedar sin descendencia — comentó como sin querer la cosa George con un tono malicioso.

— ¡Fred!

— ¡George! — los amonestaron dos voces a sus espaldas.

— ¿Si, cariño? — sonrieron inocentemente girándose hacia sus parejas. Angelina y Katie los miraban con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

Harry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona al verlos alejarse con sus novias. Soltó un suspiro luego de darle otro trago a su cerveza y dirigió la mirada al estrellado cielo preguntándose si Hermione asistiría ésa noche. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al pensar en ella.

* * *

Pasaron unos segundos de espera en los que la ansiedad de Hermione aumentó hasta su límite, que sus manos, hasta en ése entonces quietas, empezaron a jugar con su bolso; y mientras su mirada iba de la puerta frente a ellos, a su vestimenta, no pudo evitar preguntarse en silencio si había hecho bien en elegir ése atuendo para ésa noche. El vestido azul que llevaba, con escote en V, se ceñía perfectamente hasta su cadera para luego caer hasta el suelo; y de accesorios finas joyas de plata; no se había maquillado mucho, únicamente algo de sombra, rímel, y un delicado brillo labial. ¿Sería suficiente?, ¿o es que iba muy formal?; ¿o muy muggle?

Observó a Luna a su lado, quien había decidido ponerse su vestido dorado, con un largo escote en su espalda y descubierto de los hombros, lo cual hacía lucir su cabello rubio, recogido en una coleta baja, con unos aretes y gargantilla de oro; maquillada casi igual que ella, exceptuando que ahora ya no necesitaba ponerse rubor pues su piel estaba más bronceada.

Luego observó a William, el cual se había preparado meticulosamente para ésa noche; con su traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros, combinó todo muy bien con su cabello pulcramente peinado, lo que lo hacían ver como todo un galán.

Terry, no obstante, había preferido ir un poco más informal al irse con un pantalón de vestir negro, una camiseta blanca y un abrigo estilo gabardina de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y el cabello desordenado haciendo resaltar perfectamente el conjunto.

Bueno, al menos estaban para la ocasión, pensó lanzando un suspiro. Sólo esperaban que sus atuendos no fueran muy… extraños para los demás invitados. Después de todo, llevaba ya muchos años vistiendo como muggle.

Tan absortos como estaban, casi pegaron un respingo cuando, con la letanía de una escena de película de terror, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con un chirrido mientras poco a poco la luz se colaba hacia el exterior y la figura de una pequeña niña rubia, de no más de cuatro años, muy hermosa, se asomaba sonriendo con algo de timidez.

— ¿Si? — preguntó con un dulce tono de voz. _Victoire_ , pensó Hermione mirando con reconocimiento a la niña. Recordándola de algunas fotos en la oficina de Percy. Era la hija de Bill y Fleur.

— Ah… hola… — balbuceó Luna recibiendo de inmediato la mirada de la pequeña — ¿Están… ah… hay, hay alguien en casa? — algo cohibida, se pasó una mano por el vestido tratando de alisar una arruga inexistente. Los ojos azules de la pequeña la analizaron un segundo más con interés hasta que se giró hacia el interior y gritó a todo pulmón:

— ¡ABUELITA MOLLY!, ¡LLEGARON VISITAS!… — el ligero acento francés en su voz no pasó desapercibido para ninguno. Definitivamente en el influía la familia materna.

— ¡Hazlos pasar Victoire!, ¡ahora voy! — exclamó la señora Weasley desde algún lugar dentro la casa.

Hermione pasó saliva.

— Pasen — señaló la niña agitando su largo cabello rubio.

— Veela tenía que ser, ¡hasta olvidé mi nombre! — escuchó murmurar a Luna por lo bajo cuando se adentraron a la casa y Victoire se alejó, perdiéndose en la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

* * *

Harry aún conservaba la sonrisa en sus labios luego de la escena de Neville con los gemelos; y no pudo evitar compadecerse de su amigo. La que se le venía ahora que contrajera nupcias con Ginny. No solamente se unía a ella de por vida, sino a ése par, pensó con humor.

Al recordar los años de antaño, en los que la joven pelirroja creía estar enamorada de él, sintió una punzada de incomodidad y cierta añoranza en el pecho; por aquel entonces sus sentimientos eran dirigidos exclusivamente a Hermione por lo cual jamás notó el sufrimiento de Ginny. Quizás si hubiera sido más perceptivo, tal vez…

Meneó la cabeza dándole al whiskey, que le había llevado hacia un momento Bill, un trago. Querer a Ginny de una forma romántica era como si de pronto se sintiera atraído por Ron. ¡Agh!, se estremecía simplemente de imaginarlo. Ella siempre sería su hermanita pequeña. Una muy buena amiga y confidente. Nada más.

Se alegraba de sobremanera el que Neville fuera su futuro esposo, no había persona más buena que él para merecerla.

La vida parecía sonreírles.

No así a él; o al menos, no tanto como quisiera.

Hacia unas semanas Ginny había hablado con él, informándole que había encontrado a Luna, y por consiguiente a Hermione. Harry había pegado tal salto de alegría que hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su euforia; pero no era menos. Después, cuando Ginny le contó de su plan para traerla de vuelta, casi la hubiera besado, mas, se conformó con estrecharla en sus brazos como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Por eso la pelirroja había organizado ésa fiesta de compromiso, para anunciar la fecha de su matrimonio con Neville, y para traerla a ella.

Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vio y la extrañaba demasiado; añoraba las pláticas, las risas, las aventuras… su olor, su mirada, su sonrisa… la extrañaba a ella, a la que siempre estuvo ahí para y con él, y que muchas veces no pudo apreciarla como se merecía. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de cuanto habían cambiado sus sentimientos; muy lento se vio a confesárselos pues apenas tomó valor ella ya se había marchado de su lado.

Soltó un suspiro y miró con cierta nostalgia los terrenos que se extendían desde donde estaba sentado. Cada rincón estaba enlazado a un recuerdo compartido con ella.

¿Cómo se vería ahora?; no había duda de que siguiera igual de hermosa que en sus años en Hogwarts. Incluso más. Ahora ya tenía 24 años. Era una mujer. Una que merecía todo.

Se miró otra vez esperando lucir lo mejor presentable posible, pero nuevamente se sintió extraño, odiaba verse así; aunque tuviera que admitir que su vista estaba excelente luego de su operación, echaba de menos sus anteojos redondos; aquellos que tantas veces Hermione reparó. Y ahora sin lentes, con el cabello un poco más ordenado, una fina barba y bigote, pantalón negro y camisa azul, se sentía como un completo desconocido.

¿Y si no le gustaba a Hermione?, ¿si lo prefería como antes?

Sabía que a muchas mujeres les atraía, se le insinuaban con demasiada frecuencia para su desagrado; no obstante, eso únicamente aumentaba su incertidumbre. ¿Sería así con Hermione?… Bueno, en el caso de que se presentara, claro está.

Levantó la copa dispuesto a darle un trago, pero ésta quedó a medio camino hacia su boca cuando el grito de Victoire anunciaba la llegada de invitados.

— ¡Hermione! — murmuró ahogadamente, saltando por dentro.

Se levantó de un brinco y entró apresuradamente a la casa con el corazón en un puño, esperando encontrarse con ella cuanto antes.

* * *

Una mujer gordita, con un rostro cariñoso, engalanada con un vestido marrón salió a recibir a las visitas; sus castaños ojos se iluminaron de inmediato al ver quiénes eran los recién llegados, paradas en el recibidor de su casa.

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Luna!, ¡mis muchachas! — exclamó con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, prácticamente corriendo para abrazarlas al muy estilo Molly Weasley.

— Hola señora Weasley — la saludaron conmovidas por su reacción, dándole un beso en la mejilla a la menuda señora.

— ¡Años sin venir a verme, niñas ingratas!… — les reprendió mientras las soltaba, pasándose distraídamente una mano por los ojos, borrando el rastro de lágrimas — ¡Ay!, ¡pero cuanto han crecido!… — chilló emocionada — ¡Y están más hermosas que nunca! — les pellizcó las mejillas cariñosamente.

— Usted también está muy bien señora Weasley. Los años no le pasan — la halagó Hermione.

— Sigue igual que siempre — secundó Luna.

— Oh, basta ya — las censuró con las mejillas sonrojadas. Y dirigió su mirada a los dos hombres tras Hermione y Luna. Las dos amigas tomaron del brazo a su acompañante, sonriendo.

* * *

Ronald Weasley se encontraba tirado en el que alguna vez fuera su cuarto en la Madriguera, sus piernas se salían de la cama por los centímetros que había crecido en ésos años y los dejaba reposar sin gracia alguna sobre el piso; su miraba ceñuda dirigida hacia el techo, muestra innegable de su mal humor.

Menudo espectáculo el que hacían abajo. Mira que celebrar que Ginny se casara. ¡Ja!; era aún demasiado pequeña. Por Merlín, si parecía que apenas ayer había aprendido a atarse las agujetas. ¡Y se comprometía con Neville!, pensaba resollando con enojo.

— Mugroso traidor — masculló en un bufido.

No quería bajar para estar presente en, la que él consideraba que era, la mayor estupidez en la vida de su hermana y en la que, para rematar, lo harían tomar parte. Si hubiera sabido hace un par de años que el que él creyó era su amigo se robaría a su hermana, le hubiera partido la cara entonces.

Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿por qué no ahora?; sonrió con malicia. Ginny se lo perdonaría, después de todo, era su hermano. Eso valía más… ¿verdad?

Un prometido menos, sí, pero un hermano con el cual contar, se envalentonó.

No obstante, antes de llevar a cabo su cometido, torció el gesto al escuchar los inconfundibles pasos de la susodicha en la habitación.

— Vamos Ron, no seas malo, aun no es la boda… — le pidió por décima vez en ése día Ginny.

Ron bufó al escuchar la palabra "Boda" y le dio la espalda a su hermana.

— No pienso bajar. Vaya disparate el que cometiste ésta vez — gruñó con reprimenda.

— ¡Ronald!… — le censuró indignada.

Su hermano rumió algo entre dientes que no llegó a comprender. Por suerte para el pelirrojo.

— Mira, me voy a casar; así que hazte a la idea porque esto va ser de por vida.

— "De por vida", — repitió Ron con sarcasmo — entonces sí que será una "boda" larguísima. Si va durar toda la vida — se mofó.

— No intentes ser payaso porque lo único que consigues es comportarte como un cretino — le escupió sin miramientos.

— ¡Ah, encima me insultas! — se sentó, volteando a verla.

— Si el saco te queda… — insinuó con ponzoña.

Ron le entrecerró los ojos.

— Ya decía yo que ése Neville no traería nada bueno. Siempre con su carita de "no rompo un plato". Con su carácter "dócil" … — ironizó — No me quiero ni imaginar que tan lejos llegó a estar… — se estremeció. Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron de indignación — ¡Ja!, no fue un plato, ¡toda la vajilla fue lo que se llevó!; menudo hijo de su…

— ¡Ron, basta ya!… — se le acercó iracunda, dándole un buen y merecido coscorrón en la cabeza. El pelirrojo soltó un gemido adolorido, llevándose las manos a la zona herida, contemplándola con indignación. Su hermana lo acribilló con la mirada — Amo a Neville, y él a mí. Si de verdad quieres mi bienestar como tanto dices, entonces acéptalo de una buena vez, porque en lo que a mí respecta, Nev siempre estará un paso por delante de cualquiera — le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

Ron apretó los músculos de su quijada, desviando la mirada a la pared opuesta.

— Tú tienes la culpa de esto — le espetó, volviendo a dejarse caer en la cama.

Ginny resopló exasperada, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — inquirió con poca paciencia.

— No es sólo por tu boda, — confesó a regañadientes — es… lo otro — replicó luego de una pausa.

Su hermana no necesitó que le explicara de qué hablaba. El tema había sido discutido durante toda la pasada semana; luego de que ella le comunicara a su familia acerca de su encuentro con Luna, y como existía la posibilidad de que ella y Hermione regresaran a sus vidas.

— Ya lo sé, y por eso mismo debes bajar.

— ¿Para qué?, ¿para ver cómo se marcha de nuevo?, no gracias. Ya pasé por eso — ironizó.

— Harry y tú necesitan hablar con ella… — le señaló.

— ¡Que lo haga él!, yo no quiero verla — repuso con gesto molesto.

— Sabes que eso es mentira… — se sentó a su lado — Ella es tu amiga — le recordó.

— Las amigas no te abandonan de buenas a primeras sin ninguna explicación — replicó dolido.

— ¿Y nunca te has preguntado por qué lo hizo?… — le preguntó.

— ¿Qué crees que he hecho estos malditos seis años?, ¿sentarme a tejer? — le espetó sin miramientos, sin dejar de contemplar el techo de su habitación.

— El punto aquí Ronald, es que ambos sabemos que las cosas deben arreglarse. Y más con Harry. ¡Debes bajar y apoyarlo! — rebatió testarudamente, incorporándose bruscamente y tirándolo de la cama.

— ¡Oye!… — se quejó levantándose y sobándose la cabeza — ¡Demonios Ginny!, ¿qué te ha hecho mi pobre cabeza eh?… — Ginny lo miró con los brazos cruzados — De acuerdo, de acuerdo, bajaré… Pero no prometo nada — agregó al ver el brillo de malicia en los ojos de su hermana.

Ginny sólo le sonrió y lo empujó hacia la puerta.

— Nadie te pide nada. Deja que las cosas se den.

— Oh, y Ginny… — se paró en seco en el marco de la puerta, mirándola inseguro — Umh… ehh… ¿Vendrá, tú sabes, vendrá Luna? — quiso saber.

Con una sonrisa risueña en los labios, Ginny lo jaló hacia abajo sin responderle. Ron volvió a resollar, ésta vez de impaciencia.

* * *

Harry estaba por doblar el pasillo que conducía hacia la estancia y se encontraría frente a frente con Hermione, su corazón palpitaba furiosamente en su pecho y su mano sudaba mientras sostenía el vaso que, sin darse cuenta, había traído con él. Inconscientemente su otra mano se fue a su cabello aplastándolo más. Y suspiró…

— Señora Weasley, le presento a William, mi novio — un sonido como de vidrio al romperse se escuchó cerca de donde estaban seguido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse delicadamente, pero nadie le prestó atención a aquel hecho.

— Un placer.

Will le tendió la mano a la señora Weasley. Ésta lo contempló con cierta duda, pero no dijo nada, le dedicó una titubeante sonrisa.

— Y él es Terry, un amigo… — indicó Luna al rubio — Tal vez lo haya visto alguna vez en Hogwarts, estuvimos en la misma casa — Terry estrechó la mano de la señora Weasley, y ella le sonrió al joven mostrando un poco más de confianza hacia él.

— ¿Y de donde se conocen ustedes? — les preguntó suspicazmente a William y Hermione.

— Pues… — titubeó Hermione con una sonrisa nerviosa — es una larga historia — zanjó.

Will le rodeó la cintura, sonriendo encantador.

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Luna!, ¡si vinieron! — exclamó en ése momento Ginny bajando los escalones de dos en dos y lanzándose a sus brazos. Luna correspondió a su abrazo sonriendo feliz, mas Hermione no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de regresarle el gesto. Si Ginny se dio cuenta, no lo demostró.

Una vez desecho el abrazo las miró embargada de felicidad. Luna le sonrió, mas su sonrisa se mostró forzada al ver de reojo a Hermione, quien se limitó a mirar a quien venía detrás de Ginny. Y Luna, al captar quien estaba al pie de las escaleras y se acercaba lentamente hacia ellas, no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se borrara por completo de sus labios, su rostro palideció.

Ron se acercó cautelosamente hasta ellas sin saber que decir o hacer.

— Hola Ginny… — la saludó Luna captando su mirada por un segundo para después fijarse nuevamente en el pelirrojo — Ronald — dijo sin más, su voz escuchándose forzada. Ron se quedó parado al lado de Ginny sin decir nada, sólo mirando a las recién llegadas, en especial a Hermione.

— Hasta que te dignas a bajar Ronald, tu padre ya estaba por ir a buscarte — amonestó la señora Weasley a su hijo.

— ¿Terry?, — la pelirroja había captado apenas a los acompañantes de sus amigas — hola, ¿cómo has estado?… — lo saludó estrechándole la mano al rubio, éste le sonrió en forma de saludo. Aparentemente nadie se daba cuenta de la tensión del ambiente — Hola… — titubeó al ver a William.

— William, mucho gusto. Ginny, ¿cierto? — se presentó con una sonrisa.

— Así es, mucho gusto William, y… — seguía confundida.

— Soy el novio de Hermione — aclaró al ver su desconcierto.

Fue todo lo que Ron necesitó escuchar para marcharse del lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una fría mirada a Hermione y una de recelo al pelinegro.

— Ronald, no has… — la amonestación de la señora Weasley se perdió junto a Ron cuando éste desapareció al final del pasillo.

 _En definitiva, la fiesta había empezado_ , fue el pensamiento sarcástico que tuvo Hermione mientras veía marcharse al que una vez consideró su mejor amigo.

* * *

Harry se recargó en la puerta del estudio del señor Weasley y se dejó caer lentamente hasta el suelo, su mirada perdida en un punto muerto.

" _Señora Weasley, le presento a William, mi novio_ ", ésa frase hacía eco en su cabeza.

— Su novio — repitió con dolor pasándose una mano por el cabello. _Estúpido lento, y tú pensando que todo volvería a ser como antes_ , suspiró sintiendo una opresión en la garganta.

* * *

— Hey Ron — saludó Neville al pelirrojo cuando éste apareció en el patio.

— Hola… — masculló secamente buscando a alguien con la mirada. Se inquietó al no encontrarlo — ¿Y Harry? — se dirigió a su cuñado.

— Adentro — se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros.

Abriendo los ojos con alarma; e ignorando el llamado de su sobrina Victoire para que fuera a jugar con ella y Teddy Lupin; dio media vuelta sobre sus propios talones y entró de nuevo a la casa como una exhalación; dejando a Neville también con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

— Vengan, los demás están afuera — les pidió Ginny a los recién llegados guiándolos hacia el jardín. Sin dejar de sonreírles a sus amigas.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, siguiéndolos ligeramente rezagada del grupo.

— Tranquila, pronto acabará — le susurró Will a Hermione, entrelazando sus dedos en una muestra de apoyo.

— Te equivocas, — le dijo en respuesta, su mirada extrañamente serena. Will le enarcó una ceja — esto apenas comienza — manifestó con voz de ultratumba.

* * *

— ¿Harry?, ¿estás ahí, hermano? — preguntó una voz al otro lado de la puerta, tocando dos veces. El aludido se levantó de donde estaba, permitiéndole el paso a su amigo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y el pelirrojo entró cerrándola tras de sí.

— ¿Viste a Hermione?… — fue lo primero que preguntó Harry al verlo, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta mientras se sentaba en un sillón. Ron asintió sin saber que decir — Tiene novio, ¿sabes? — hizo una mueca, cual recibiera un golpe.

— ¿Los viste? — le cuestionó preocupado.

— No, únicamente escuché cuando lo decía; no la he visto… — expresó con amargura. Ron se sentó frente a él — ¿Cómo está ella?… — le preguntó con interés. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Estarás bien?; si quieres nos podemos ir y… — lo miró con inquietud.

— No, — negó débilmente con la cabeza — yo estaré bien, de verdad. Quiero verla. Además, es la fiesta de tu hermana, no se la podemos estropear — se aclaró la garganta, levantándose.

— Pues por mí no hay problema si la estropeamos — masculló Ron con desdén antes de salir.

* * *

Todos platicaban alegremente con Hermione y Luna. Todos los Weasley, Neville, Fleur, Angelina, Katie y Penelope las habían saludado efusivamente después de tanto tiempo sin verlas; aunque Percy tuvo que simular la sorpresa pues nadie sabía (a excepción de Ginny) que trabajaba junto a Hermione y a veces también veía a Luna. Otros que también tuvieron que simular fueron Remus, Nymphadora y el pequeño Teddy; con el cual se vieron en ligeros problemas pues apenas las vio aparecer quiso correr hacia ellas; si no fuera por su padre, quien pacientemente le explicó entre susurros que no podía hacer eso, el pequeño hubiera delatado a su familia. La abuela de Neville, quien también estaba ahí, se limitó a saludarlas con algo de formalidad muy propia de ella.

Luego de los respectivos saludos, y una que otra pregunta indiscreta por parte, obviamente, de los gemelos. Éstos mismos hicieron bromas referentes a que William y Terry no las querían compartir y era por eso que no las veían. Todos habían reído, aun cuando la señora Weasley fulminó con la mirada a sus hijos por semejante comentario.

Se "enteraron" también de lo que había sido de ellos:

Fred y George seguían con su tienda de sortilegios, ahora por toda Inglaterra; sus novias habían jugado Quidditch unos años más hasta que finalmente se decidieron por la Medimagia.

Fleur mejoró su inglés y trabajaba, cuando tenía tiempo; pues prefería estar con su hija y esposo; en una nueva librería en el Callejón Diagon, una pequeña franquicia francesa, donde su idioma bilingüe le ayudaba mucho.

Charlie seguía en Rumania trabajando con dragones, sin compromisos; "casado con su vocación"; como él mismo manifestó con solemnidad.

El señor Weasley trabajaba aun en el Ministerio, sólo que ésta vez como jefe de su departamento.

Neville como profesor en Hogwarts.

Nymphadora era ama de casa; Remus reconocido miembro del cuartel de Aurores y maestro de temporadas en Hogwarts.

Y Ginny dueña de su propia tienda de Herbología en el callejón Diagon, además de un invernadero que junto a Neville habían construido ahí en La Madriguera.

Luna y Hermione se limitaban a reír y hacer comentarios de vez en cuando, pero cuando Ginny se acercaba y quería entablar conversación con la castaña, ésta la evadía preguntando sobre cualquier cosa a los demás o alejándose disimuladamente de ahí. Ocasionando el desconcierto y tristeza de la pelirroja.

No obstante; si bien reía, sonreía y platicaba alegremente con los que una vez fueron como su segunda familia, Hermione no podía negar que, aunque la alegría se reflejaba en su rostro, ésta jamás llegaba a sus ojos y corazón. Una parte de ella estaba encantada de estar ahí nuevamente, pero la otra solamente quería salir corriendo y gritar de impotencia. Sus ojos una y otra vez se dirigieron hacia los extensos jardines, a la puerta de La Madriguera, incluso al cielo estrellado, sin embargo, por ningún lado encontraba lo que tanto tiempo había estado perdido para su corazón… el amor.

No podía negarlo más. Al diablo con todo. ¡Lo extrañaba!… ¡y cuanto lo…!

— Pero faltan algunos… — comentó Bill de pronto mirando a todos lados, trayéndola a la realidad — ¿Dónde están Harry y Ron?

— Aquí vamos, aquí vamos — se escuchó Ron a su espalda, con voz de aburrimiento.

— ¿Y Harry? — interrogó el señor Weasley, girándose a verlo.

— Aquí estoy.

El mundo se paralizó.

El viento, que hasta hacia unos segundos agitaba su cabello con una suave brisa, dejó de correr; el sonido de algunas aves nocturnas se extinguió; los quejidos de algunos gnomos renuentes de irse aun a su madriguera callaron. La llegada de Harry detuvo el universo de Hermione.

La castaña se sintió desvanecer al escuchar aquella voz; sus rodillas se sintieron de pronto cada vez más débiles, como si se hubieran hecho de gelatina; un nudo se formó en su garganta y los ojos se le pusieron cristalinos por las lágrimas que, sin darse cuenta, había reprimido. Sentía que todo se le estaba viniendo encima.

El brazo que rodeaba hasta ése entonces su cintura cayó inerte a un lado. O quizás fue ella quien lo apartó. No lo sabía. Simplemente lo sintió de pronto como una prisión, una que la dejaba libre de pronto.

Libre para su huida.

No podía con esto, no quería quedarse, quería irse, desaparecer como hacía seis años, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. ¿Por qué rayos no hacía algo?, pensaba desesperada, queriendo gritar. ¡Jamás debió haber aceptado ir!… Era obvio que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado. Lo seguía amando… y se odiaba por eso.

— Hola… Hermione — la saludó Harry a su espalda con voz añorante.

Con un gran esfuerzo, la castaña se giró a encararlo; todas las miradas puestas sobre ellos.

¿Qué se suponía que debía decir después de seis años?; no podía siquiera encontrar su voz. El mundo le daba vueltas, y el molesto martilleo en su oído causado por su corazón frenético la enojaba de sobremanera. _Traidor_ , lo acusó.

— Hola Harry — respondió gélidamente, sin dignarse a verlo a la cara.

Todos se quedaron de una pieza al escuchar el tono de la castaña. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertado; miró a Ron a su lado, mas, el gesto adusto de su amigo lo inquietó más.

— Bueno chicos, es hora de servir la cena — llamó la señora Weasley sumamente incómoda. Todos entendieron la indirecta y disimuladamente se fueron alejando, dejando únicamente al que una vez fue el trío dorado. Terry y Luna habían jalado a Will para que dejara a Hermione con Ron y Harry.

— Que gusto verte Herm — comentó con sarcasmo Ron.

— Ronald — se limitó a decir la castaña.

— Creo que tenemos que cosas de que hablar, Granger — sentenció despectivamente el pelirrojo; y antes de poder replicar algo, Hermione se vio arrastrada hacia el interior de la casa por una mano de Ron firmemente aferrada a su brazo. Harry los seguía de cerca, casi custodiándolos.

* * *

William avanzó un paso al advertir que se llevaban a Hermione, mas Luna lo detuvo a tiempo.

— Estará bien, no le harán daño…

— Dijiste que no la dejarías sola. ¡Yo también se lo prometí! — rebatió.

— Lo sé. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo mentí — confesó sin vergüenza alguna.

— ¿Qué? — la miró de golpe.

— Will, entiende. Hermione no será Hermione hasta que su corazón esté tranquilo. Y eso no será hasta que hable con ellos — le hizo razonar.

— Hablar, claro. ¡Tú misma viste como la tomó ése imbécil! — masculló con los dientes apretados, evitando gritar de furia.

Terry le puso una mano en el hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero éste se la sacudió con brusquedad.

Los demás los veían con algo de recelo. No así los gemelos que se secreteaban algo sonriendo burlones.

— No la dañarán Will — señaló Terry.

— ¡Ja!, ¡cómo si pudieran hacerlo más! — espetó con resentimiento. Luna colocó una mano en su hombro dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

— Deben hablar William — sentenció en tono suave.

Will apretó la mandíbula. _Maldita la hora en la que la convencí de venir. ¡Maldita sea!_ , blasfemó para sus adentros.

* * *

— ¡Suéltame Ron!, ¡puedo caminar sola! — se quejó Hermione liberándose del agarre del pelirrojo con brusquedad. Éste no intentó sujetarla de nuevo, se limitó a señalarse con la cabeza hacia el interior del despacho de su padre con una dura mirada en el rostro. Con un pequeño sonido de resignación y frustración, la castaña entró.

Harry y Ron la siguieron en silencio. El pelirrojo con las orejas rojas de coraje y el pelinegro con el semblante alicaído.

Ron cerró la puerta tras ellos bloqueándole la única salida a la castaña por si quería huir de nuevo.

En todo ése tiempo Hermione había evitado cruzar miradas con Harry, pero ahora, literalmente encerrada con ellos en ése pequeña habitación, le fue simplemente imposible hacerlo.

Había cambiado, fue su primer pensamiento al verlo. Su rostro, sus lentes ya no los usaba, tenía barba, era incluso más alto y fornido, y su cabello antes rebelde ahora casi perfectamente peinado… ¡Por Merlín, se veía tan guapo!, que se sintió repentinamente cohibida por la mirada que le dirigió él, mirándola de pies a cabeza y perdiéndose en sus ojos.

Desvió la mirada inmediatamente y pudo apreciar a Ron, con su cabello largo hasta las orejas, una camiseta blanca con estampado rojo, pantalones de mezclilla negro, un saco negro y unos tenis deportivos, se veía muchísimo más alto y atlético; pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue su mirada, ésos ojos azules siempre risueños ahora estaban oscurecidos por el resentimiento.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieren? — les preguntó secamente Hermione, cruzaba de brazos y viendo a otro lado.

— ¡Tu explicación al porque te fuiste sin decir nada y desapareciendo de nuestras vidas, así como así! — sentenció Ron a quemarropa. Hermione suspiró, paseando la mirada por la habitación.

— Me fui porque ya no tenía nada que me atara a Hogwarts…

— ¿Atara? — le preguntó Harry en voz alta, más desconcertado aún.

—… y no me comuniqué con ustedes porque estuve muy ocupada — se defendió, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por tener aun la capacidad de hablar y mentir frente a ellos.

— No tuviste tiempo… — satirizó Ron soltando una lacerante carcajada — ¿Escuchaste Harry?, no tuvo tiempo, ¡pobre!… — ironizó — ¡MIENTRAS NOSOTROS SI PERDÍAMOS EL NUESTRO ESCRIBIENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO COMO IDIOTAS! — vociferó perdiendo momentáneamente el control; algo muy propio de él.

— No me grites, Ronald Weasley — le amonestó indignada.

— Y tú no mientas, Hermione Granger. No somos tan idiotas como piensas.

— Bueno, al menos aceptan que lo son — golpe bajo de Hermione. Un músculo de la mandíbula de Ron se tensó adquiriendo un tic de enojo y sus ojos chispearon indignación.

* * *

— ¡Se están tardando! — se quejó William con ansiedad. Luna negó con la cabeza exasperada por su comportamiento.

— Es natural, tienen mucho de qué hablar.

— Tranquilo Will. Conozco a ése par, no matarían ni a una mosca. Además, siempre la han querido demasiado como para siquiera pensar en hacerle daño — le habló Terry.

— Chicos, ¿cenan?; creo que los demás se tardarán un poco — los llamó la señora Weasley indicándoles que tomaran asiento.

Luna y Terry compartieron una mirada con Will. Éste los miró asintiendo, aunque por dentro quería correr a donde estaba Hermione y darle su merecido a ése tal Potter.

* * *

— ¡Dinos Hermione!… — pidió Harry; casi suplicó — ¡Merecemos una explicación después de seis años sin noticias tuyas!

— ¡Ya les dije!… — exclamó con fastidio, mirándolos apenas un segundo y desviando inmediatamente la mirada hacia otro lado. Cosa que estaba exasperando a Ron — Nada me ataba a Hogwarts y estuve ocupada durante éste tiempo; así que ¡déjenme en paz! — pidió entre dientes.

— Pero si tuviste tiempo para tu noviecito ¿no? — ironizó el moreno sin poder contener el tono de celos en su voz.

— ¡Eso no te incumbe! — le espetó Hermione. Si creían que los dejaría meterse con Will, estaban muy equivocados.

Era inaudito. Años sin verse; de querer olvidar; de mentirle a su corazón diciéndole que nada la unía a ellos excepto su conexión con el mundo mágico; de repetirse noche tras noche, lágrima tras lágrima, que ellos jamás se interesaron en ella. Y ahora fingían preocupación. ¡Por favor!

Siempre fueron así, pero demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que solamente la usaban. Porque si de verdad la conocían tanto como manifestaron en el pasado, se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba, pero no fue así. Al contrario.

Harry tuvo el descaro de…

Bajó la mirada. No podía con esto. Era demasiado.

¿Dónde estaba Will en éstos momentos?, ¿a dónde se había ido?, lo quería con ella; a él que fue su pilar del cual sostenerse cuando se sintió caer; a él que fue su hombro en el cual se desahogó cuando no podía con el dolor; a él que fue su aliento cuando quería renunciar a todo. Pero, sobre todo, a él que fue su única fuerza para seguir adelante.

— Vieras que si… — siguió Harry, sin dejarse amedrentar por su mirada molesta — ¿De dónde es?, ¿qué hace?, ¿dónde lo conociste?, ¿por qué sales con él?; ¿es mago al menos? — bombardeó de preguntas acercándose más a ella.

— No tengo porque contestar tus estúpidas preguntas — zanjó Hermione, alejándose los pasos que Harry había avanzado.

— ¡Estábamos preocupados por ti! — se exasperó Ron, acercándose también.

— ¡Ja!, preocupados, — satirizó atreviéndose a mirarlos de frente — ¡pues no lo noté luego de que dejaron de buscarme! — les comentó dolida.

— ¡Ahora resulta!… — se desesperó Ron dejando salir un sonidito de incredulidad — Primero dices que no nos escribías porque no tenías tiempo, luego nos llamas idiotas por escribirte, ¡y ahora te molestas porque lo dejamos de hacer!… — señaló con los dedos — ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS QUERÍAS EH?! — inquirió, acercándose cada vez más. La tenían acorralada contra la pared, sin permitirle alguna salida.

Hermione les sostuvo la mirada, y antes de saber de dónde sacaba el coraje, soltó lo primero que pensó y sintió…

— ¡QUE ME PIDIERAN QUE VOLVIERA!, ¡QUE ME BUSCARAN SIN DESCANSO!, — exclamó, al fin sacando algo de verdad — ¡QUE ME TRAJERAS DE VUELTA! — le gritó a Harry en la cara.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en las cuatro paredes; mas, cuando Harry y Ron pudieron reaccionar, Hermione ya había abandonado la habitación aprovechando sus lapsus de inconciencia.

* * *

Sentía como si sus pulmones no recibieran oxígeno, como si el mismo aire fuera tóxico, la garganta le escocía al igual que una fuerte presión en el estómago y pecho la obligaban a caminar un tanto encorvada. Años sin saber de ellos, sin verlos. Y ahora esto, pensó con dolor la castaña.

Caminó como pudo hasta las escaleras y se dejó caer en ellas respirando pesadamente. Y nuevamente el hueco que había en su corazón se abrió, una lágrima vino y luego otra, y otra. No supo en que momento su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por los sollozos que se negaba a dejar escapar. Ni cuando se abrazó a si misma deseando que sus brazos fueran los de él. O cuando lo llamó en susurros. Sólo fue consciente que nuevamente su corazón había abierto su herida, la cual duró seis años en cicatrizar.

En definitiva, las cosas apenas empezaban, y sabía que, a partir de ése día, seguirían muchos más de lágrimas y heridas lacerantes.

* * *

— Harry… — lo llamó titubeante Ron luego de unos minutos.

El moreno negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer en el sofá, tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

— Debí… debí intentar… No debí darme por vencido tan fácil… Debí intentar más… Yo… — la voz se le quebró mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos — Fui tan ciego Ron.

La había perdido, a su amiga, a la chica… a Hermione.

Rencor fue lo único que sintió en cada palabra dirigida hacia él… Y luego cuando dijo que quería que la trajera de vuelta.

Pero no, le había fallado, le falló a la familia Weasley, a Ron, a él, pero sobre todo a ella. Ella que siempre estuvo ahí para él; que lo encontraba en los momentos difíciles. Sólo necesitaba que él la encontrara una vez. Una sola. Y él le había fallado miserablemente.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de sus labios mientras trataba de retener el llanto y miraba el suelo a través de sus manos.

El peor error no había sido ser tan lento, ahora lo sabía. Fue su ceguera. Aquella que no le permitió abrir los ojos antes y darse cuenta que la amaba. Aquella que la dejó ir.

— Nunca es demasiado tarde… — le llegó la voz de su amigo — Tú la amas. Demuéstraselo. ¡Lucha por ella! — lo alentó, palmeándole el hombro.

— Nunca es demasiado tarde… — se repitió Harry. Recordando que había vuelto a su vida. Eso debía ser una señal, pensó. Una oportunidad de la vida — Nunca es demasiado tarde…

Se levantó, se restregó los ojos y salió del despacho apresurado; dejando ahí a un esperanzado y sonriente Ron.

* * *

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?, ya sirvieron la cena… — inquirió William apenas vio a Hermione salir y apresurándose a llegar junto a ella — ¡¿Estás bien?! — agregó con preocupación.

— Estoy bien — disimuladamente se secó una lágrima.

— ¡Tenía tanto miedo de que te hiciera algo! — confesó, estrechándola fuertemente entre sus brazos. La castaña se dejó llevar por ésa sensación de paz que su amigo siempre le transmitía. Era lo único que necesitaba en ése momento.

Harry, quien acababa de salir, se detuvo en seco al ver a la pareja abrazada, con un único pensamiento en la cabeza: _Tal vez si es demasiado tarde_.

Mas dejó de pensar en ello cuando sintió una suave palmada en el hombro por parte de su mejor amigo. Quien lo alentaba a unirse a los demás.

* * *

Todos reían, platicaban, celebraban, felicitaban a Ginny y Neville por su recién anunciado compromiso… Todos, excepto cuatro personas. Hermione, Harry, Ron y William se encontraban lanzándose dagas por los ojos; bueno, más bien eran Hermione contra Ron; y William contra Harry.

 _¿Qué se cree ése tipo pomposo?, ¿un súper modelo?, ¡estúpido!_ , pensaba Harry con celos.

 _¿Qué puedes tener para que Hermione sufra tanto por ti?, ¡eres sólo un tonto queriendo jugar al héroe cuando destruyes a la única persona que dio todo por ti!_ , pensaba William mirándolo con ganas de estrangularlo.

 _No tienen ningún derecho de reclamarme nada, pudieron ir fácilmente al Ministerio de Magia y en cosa de minutos les habrían dicho dónde estaba_ , pensaba Hermione mirando ceñuda a Ron.

 _Se va por años y sólo regresa para insultarnos y restregarnos en la cara lo feliz que es con ése imbécil. ¡Si supiera!_ … pensaba Ron fulminando a Hermione con la mirada.

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y sólo quedaban los señores Weasley, los novios, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, William y Terry.

Casi todos estaban hablando sentados en la sala exceptuando a dos jóvenes que paseaban por el inmenso patio de La Madriguera y otro que había salido a hurtadillas de la casa.

— Deberíamos irnos, esto sólo te hace daño. Fue una pésima idea aceptar venir… — opinó William observando como Hermione se recargaba en la cerca y se quedaba viendo el firmamento — Lamento tanto haberte motivado a hacer esto.

— Me hará daño a donde quiera que vaya — suspiró. El pelinegro se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó delicadamente, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro, para poder ver su triste pero hermoso rostro.

Harry caminó sigilosamente hasta el patio tratando de buscar a Hermione y su novio. Aunque luchara contra sí mismo, algo dentro de él lo jalaba hacia donde estaba la castaña, seguramente bien cariñosa con el tal William. Vislumbró a lo lejos a los susodichos y algo caliente corrió por sus venas al verla abrazada de aquel hombre. Se acercó discretamente.

— Gracias por estar aquí Will — le agradeció la castaña dándose media vuelta para verlo.

— Siempre estaré aquí para ti — le susurró en respuesta.

Y antes de poder hacer algo para impedirlo o querer hacerlo, William tomó el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y unió sus labios a los suyos; la castaña, sin saber de dónde había nacido ése gesto de su mejor amigo, se encontró a si misma cerrando los ojos. Queriendo borrar con ése beso el amor hacia alguien que no lo merecía.

Mientras a unos metros más allá, Harry se quedaba estático al ver la escena frente a sus verdes ojos. Algo dentro de él se rompió y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: HABLANDO DE SENTIMIENTOS**

Si Hermione creía que antes estaba algo perturbada por haber vuelto a ver a Harry, nada se comparaba a cómo se sintió en aquel instante cuando su mejor amigo la había besado; y más aún cuando ella sabía que se había dejado llevar y le había correspondido.

Sin embargo, no hubo tiempo para hablar con Will aquella noche, pues apenas culminaron el beso se oyó un sonoro "Crack" tras sus espaldas y al siguiente instante Ron estaba frente a ella exigiéndole respuestas acerca de que le había dicho a Harry para que éste se hubiera Desaparecido sin explicación alguna. Luego de eso todos habían salido a tropel, y bueno, podría decirse que ahí había culminado la amena fiesta, y se fueron. Minutos más tarde tampoco pudieron hacerlo ya en casa de Hermione, pues Luna, quien parecía a punto de un colapso de ansiedad, no tardó en bombardearla de preguntas acerca de que había ocurrido en el lapso de tiempo cuando ella, Harry y Ron estuvieron a solas; así que, totalmente ignorados por sus amigas, Terry y Will quedaron en segundo plano y decidieron irse deseándoles buenas noches.

Y ahora, casi diez horas después de los acontecimientos, la cabeza de Hermione no podía dejar de dar vueltas al recordar todo; en especial el beso, el cual ya le había contado a Luna con lujo de detalles, pese a escuchar sus chillidos de excitación con cada frase que pronunciaba, y ella tenía que hacer sobrehumanos esfuerzos para no respingar cada que la escuchaba y así no derramar la taza de café que tenía en la mano.

— ¡¿Cómo que te besó?! — exclamó Luna de nuevo, una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ya te lo dije Lu… — le recordó Hermione con algo de cansancio — Estábamos hablando y de la nada me beso. No me dio tiempo de hacer nada… — meneó la cabeza con vergüenza antes de añadir: — Sólo atiné a cerrar los ojos.

Luna no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Se limitó a mirarla con sus ojos grises abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Pero fue un beso, beso?, ¿o uno así "de piquito" ?, ¿o de esos que…? — finalizó la última pregunta con un estremecimiento.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— Luna, estamos hablando de Will — dijo como si eso zanjara todo.

— Exacto, William, tu supuesto mejor amigo, y a quien ahora no sabemos cuáles sean sus verdaderas intenciones… — le recordó. Hermione suspiró, meneando su café con gesto distraído. Luna se le quedó viendo largo tiempo, analizando la situación para sí misma — ¿Tú crees que lo hizo por el jueguito ése de hacerse pasar por tu novio, o…? — aventuró finalmente la pregunta más importante.

— Ni lo digas, es imposible, él es mi amigo. Estoy segura de que únicamente lo hizo por el juego — la reprendió la castaña; mas no se escuchaba convencida en lo absoluto y eso la rubia lo notó.

— Herm… — la miró suspicaz — ¿qué sentiste cuando te besó?; es decir, ¿sentiste algo? — una mirada escrutiñadora se adueñó de Luna para descubrir la verdad mientras Hermione se debatía consigo misma por la respuesta.

Definitivamente el beso no le fue repulsivo o le resultó desagradable, al contrario. MUY al contrario. _¿Me gustó?_ , se preguntó.

Inconscientemente, el sabor de los labios de Will, su textura, la forma en que la envolvieron sus brazos, la manera en que todo él parecía rodearla, embriagándola… Meneó la cabeza apartando aquella imagen.

— Hermione — la llamó Luna chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos con impaciencia.

— No lo sé Luna, no lo sé — dejó caer la cabeza en la mesa sintiéndose totalmente confundida.

Luna negó con una sonrisa, su amiga sí que era ciega. Ella ya lo venía venir, pero simplemente esperaba que fuera antes de que apareciera Harry nuevamente en su vida. Hermione sí que estaba en un gran problema.

— Y acerca de… tú sabes… — titubeó la de ojos grises. La castaña asintió dándole a entender que sabía a quién se refería — ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? — la miró seria.

Con un suspiro Hermione se enderezó en la silla y miró la casi vacía taza de café que tenía enfrente, pudiéndose imaginar una verde mirada observarla a través del líquido.

— Si — contestó al cabo de un rato. Escuchándose cual condena.

— ¿Qué harás con William? — le cuestionó Luna.

— No lo sé, — se encogió de hombros, dejando de lado su taza y tomando un bollo dulce de la canasta en medio de ellas — no quiero lastimarlo si es que siente algo por mí.

— ¿Y no sientes nada por él? — la miró con sospecha.

— Lo quiero — se limitó a decir encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

— ¡Herm!, — se quejó la rubia — ¡sabes a que me refiero! — exclamó con gesto obvio.

— Es guapo — volvió a decir, sin darle importancia.

— ¡Ashh!, ¡eres imposible! — se exasperó Luna volviendo a centrar la atención en su desayuno.

— ¿Pues qué quieres que te diga? — inquirió la castaña mirándola ceñuda.

— Nada, olvídalo — zanjó la rubia tomando un sorbo de café.

Hermione suspiró cansada y se restregó un poco los ojos. El cansancio la estaba matando.

— ¿Y tú cómo estás? — le preguntó Hermione a Luna luego de unos minutos en silencio.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — la miró confundida.

— Ron — fue todo lo que dijo la castaña.

— Oh… "eso" … — hizo una mueca — pues bien, supongo. Es decir, no hablamos ni nada, pero pues no importa, ya sabes… — quiso sonar indiferente.

— Me di cuenta de que no te quitaba los ojos de encima — comentó como sin querer la cosa Hermione. Tanteando terreno.

— Uhm… ni me di cuenta — le restó importancia Luna. El sonrojo de sus mejillas, sin embargo, demostraba otra cosa.

— Lu, — la llamó titubeante. La de ojos grises la miró — ¿por qué nunca le dijiste a Ron lo que sentías por él?; es decir, siempre te mostrabas tan segura de ti misma, tan… valiente. ¿Por qué no…?

— Por lo mismo que no decía nada cuando era él quien propiciaba las bromas contra mí, — zanjó bajando la mirada — no valía la pena. ¿Sufrir más?, no, gracias — ironizó.

— Pero, ¿qué tal si…?

— Herm… — le advirtió.

— Él siempre hablaba bien de ti cuando no estabas. Incluso una vez mencionó que te admiraba…

— Vaya forma de demostrarlo. Volviéndome en su hazmerreír personal — satirizó con amargura.

— Pero hablamos de Ronald Weasley, Lu; el chico más insensible de todo Hogwarts… Con la sensibilidad de una roca.

— Y por eso mismo no valía la pena decirle lo que sentía. Es incapaz de sentir algo en ése corazón de piedra que tiene… — se incorporó dándole la espalda.

— Tiene buen corazón — trató de remediar las cosas.

— Oh, claro. Yo no dudo de eso. El que no lo sepa utilizar es otra cosa — se mofó la de ojos grises.

Hermione suspiró con resignación.

— Bueno, en vista de que no voy a sacarte ni una palabra del asunto…

— No hay nada que decir — murmuró la rubia.

—… ¿Qué tal las cosas con Terry? — cambió de tema.

— Sólo somos amigos, Herm — la miró con clara muestra de advertencia.

— ¿Segura? — le sonrió maliciosa.

— Sí, estoy muy segura de que mi relación con Terry es única y exclusivamente de amistad. En cambio, la tuya con William se está desviando mucho, que digo mucho, ¡muchísimo!, de una amistad — rebatió.

La sonrisa de Hermione se borró al instante, apareciendo un color carmesí en sus mejillas.

— Respecto a eso… — empezó insegura, en busca de un consejo.

— Yo no sé amiga. Estoy muy segura de a quien quieres… el punto es: ¿lo estás tú?

Y con ésa pregunta rondando en la cabeza, Hermione tuvo que lidiar el resto del fin de semana.

* * *

Para el lunes en la mañana, Hermione llegó al Ministerio para observar cómo iba el tratado para la expansión de la P.E.D.D.O. a Francia, con una nueva perspectiva respecto a su situación con Will.

Si su amigo la había besado, era porque había cumplido con su papel de "novio"; y si no era el caso, entonces lo había hecho como una forma de alejarla de sus pensamientos de soledad.

Porque ahora que recordaba todo con más detalle, él antes de besarla le había dicho, textualmente: " _Siempre estaré aquí para ti_ ". Y ¿qué mejor manera de demostrarlo que con un pequeño beso?… Por otro lado, siguiendo por el hilo de ése pensamiento; ella había oprimido sus labios contra los suyos casi al mismo tiempo; o sea, que, si la intención de Will había sido únicamente darle "un piquito", como bien había dicho Luna, se encontró a si mismo con ella besándolo de vuelta, lo que ocasionaría que él obviamente hiciera lo mismo, por lo cual el beso duró varios segundos de más.

Si, debía ser eso, pensó Hermione con seguridad. Así que ahora lo único que debía hacer era enfrentarse ante ésa revelación y decirle a Will que, aunque el beso fue inesperado y agradable, ésa no era la clase de amistad que ella quería con él, y que quería regresar a como era todo antes del accidentado beso.

Y apenas deteniéndose a saludar a algunos compañeros, entró inmediatamente a su oficina temiendo tener el común y "agradable" encuentro matutino con Cormac.

— Buenos días — la saludó una voz masculina haciéndola pegar un brinco por el susto. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral al reconocer de inmediato a quien estaba frente a ella. Y se llamó estúpida a gritos por permitirse reaccionar de ésa manera con Will, cuando él solamente era su mejor amigo. Y nada más, se reiteró, sintiendo los nervios corriendo como pólvora por todo su cuerpo.

— Ho-Hey — balbuceó, mordiéndose la lengua un segundo después; sus mejillas se tiñeron de un notorio color carmesí.

— "¿Ho-Hey?", ¿es alguna clase nueva de saludo? — Will se levantó de la silla que ocupaba, sonriéndole burlonamente.

Hermione se movió al darse cuenta de que se veía tonta en la posición que estaba: recargada en el marco de la puerta cual si hubiera un terremoto.

— Intenté decir "Hola" y luego… — intento justificarse, enredándose con las palabras al notar que Will se acercaba cada vez más a ella — Y… ¿qué haces aquí? — le preguntó nerviosa, sacándole la vuelta y esquivando su mirada mientras se dirigía apresuradamente a su silla, como quien corre a una trinchera cuando anuncian que hay amenaza de bomba. Éste sonrió para sí al verla en ése estado.

— ¿No puedo visitarte como siempre? — le preguntó intencionalmente para ponerla más nerviosa.

— Si… claro que puedes, — nerviosa, se pasó una mano por el cabello — es sólo que… — balbuceó, bajando la mirada.

— ¿Estás ocupada?, si quieres vuelvo otro día — hizo el ademán de salir.

— ¡No!, — saltó de inmediato, con más ímpetu del necesario. Will se sonrió de medio lado — quiero decir… — se humedeció los labios. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?, ¿por qué de pronto se comportaba como una colegiala enamoradiza?, ¿así sería su relación de ahora en adelante?, ¿ella sin poder formular una simple oración de más de tres palabras?; _Merlín_ , resopló internamente — Lo siento Will, quédate, siempre tengo tiempo para ti — le sonrió lo más serenamente que pudo, haciéndose daño en las palmas de las manos cuando se enterró las uñas para parar el temblor de éstas.

— ¿Segura?, porque puedo volver otro día — insinuó queriendo que le rogara. Hermione lo vio ceñuda al ver las verdaderas intenciones de su amigo.

— Mira Reeves, haz lo que quieras — le espetó un poco molesta y se sentó. ¡Era simplemente increíble!, él venía y la besaba y luego actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, y ella era la que terminaba con las piernas temblándole, el corazón acelerado y todo su mundo de cabeza. ¿Qué acaso le había dado Amortentia sin que se hubiera dado cuenta?, se preguntó. No había otra cosa que explicara el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago al verlo frente a sí.

Will soltó una carcajada al notar su indignación y volvió a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya; al parecer alguien está nerviosa con mi presencia — comentó con una sonrisa de suficiencia, cruzándose de piernas formando un cuatro.

— ¡Ja!, ¿nerviosa?, ¿yo?, ¡por favor! — exclamó sarcástica, fingiendo su atención en los pergaminos sobre su escritorio.

— Uy, sí que lo está señorita Jean Granger. No te había visto así nunca… — sonrió. Le encantaba ser él el autor de ésta acción por parte de la castaña — ¿O me negarás que yo sea el causante de esto? — se levantó empezando a rodear el escritorio lentamente, como quien caza a su presa.

— De lo único que eres causante es de mi reflejo del vómito — golpe bajo de la castaña. Sin embargo, el temblor de su voz no ayudó. Pasó saliva notoriamente cuando lo observó de reojo.

— ¿En serio?… — enarcó una ceja terminando de rodear el escritorio y, acuclillándose tras a ella, la giró hacia él quedando su mirada un poco más debajo de la miel de ella — Que extraño, porque si recuerdo bien, el sábado por la noche no demostraste lo mismo. Sino todo lo contrario — sonrió con picardía.

— ¡Eres un…! — lo empujó, levantándose.

— ¿Lindo?, ¿hermoso?, ¿guapo? — sugirió sin borrar ésa sonrisa pedante mientras se incorporaba.

— ¡Tonto!, ¡irritante!, ¡petulante! — corrigió Hermione tratando de escapar de él mientras le daba la vuelta al escritorio por la derecha.

— Pues siendo todo eso aun detecto cuando estás nerviosa; y ciertamente ahora lo estás — apuntó Will alcanzándola rápidamente por la izquierda, quedando frente a frente. Sin proponérselo la mirada de Hermione se desvió a sus labios.

— Eso es lo que tú crees… — le espetó, hizo el intento de darse media vuelta; mas, los brazos de Will la hicieron girar y la aprisionaron entre el escritorio y su cuerpo — ¿Q-qué haces? — le preguntó en un hilito de voz, ya sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo.

— Nada. ¿Tú que haces? — le preguntó de vuelta.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — lo miró confundida. Entre su cercanía, el familiar olor que despedía su colonia, y el sonido de su acelerado corazón, apenas podía registrar algo de lo que pasaba. Se sentía aturdida.

— Sabes de lo que hablo Jean. Del beso… — Hermione enrojeció un poco, incapaz de mantener contacto visual por más de tres segundos seguidos — Escucha, sé que tal vez te asusté, fui muy rápido, lo entiendo, pero eso no cambia que quise besarte — declaró. Aún seguía con sus brazos a cada lado de la castaña y ésta permanecía casi sentada en su escritorio.

— Will… — exhaló en un hilito de voz. Su anterior hipótesis se fue volando cual si fuera un diente de león en pleno viento veraniego.

— No, déjame terminar. Sé todo lo que has sufrido, todo lo que viviste por culpa de Potter, — Hermione desvió la mirada. Will la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo de nuevo — pero yo nunca Jean, ¡NUNCA te lastimaría como lo hizo él! — manifestó solemne.

— Es muy fácil decirlo — murmuró con cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

— ¡Te amo Jean!, ¿eso no te basta? — confesó sin más. Los ojos de Hermione se dilataron de la sorpresa.

— Yo… — apenas consiguió pronunciar.

— No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas de un día para otro; solamente te pido que me dejes amarte… Quiero estar junto a ti; no importa si es como amigo, novio, lo que sea. Sólo… déjame ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Es lo único que pido — la miró anhelante.

— Tú ya estás en mi corazón — expresó de inmediato, sin poder evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Si, — sonrió Will tristemente — pero no del modo en que me gustaría.

— William…

— Hermione necesito… — Percy Weasley entró súbitamente en la oficina sin darse cuenta de la escena que interrumpió.

— ¿Qué cosa? — le preguntó incómoda. Will no la había dejado ir.

— Los pergaminos sobre el capítulo nueve de la P.E.D.D.O. acerca del "Uso indebido de medidas de corrección de conducta contra el elfo a base de la magia y/o fuerza física" — finalizó leyendo un trozo de pergamino que tenía en la mano.

— Sí, claro. Will ¿me permites? — lo miró apremiante.

— ¿Dónde está? — le preguntó él.

— Es aquel de allá — señaló el estante tras su espalda.

— _Accio_ … — apuntó Will. El pergamino salió despedido hacia su mano — Aquí tienes Percy — se lo entregó.

— Gracias… — se dirigió hacia la puerta sin inmutarse en la situación que estaban Hermione y William — Oh, y, por cierto, — se detuvo a punto de salir — felicidades por su noviazgo — y con una sonrisa de cortesía, se marchó.

Justo cuando se cerró la puerta, Hermione pudo chasquear la lengua y mirar mal a Will por no haberla soltado. Él le sonrió con serenidad.

— Te parece gracioso ¿verdad? — le amonestó.

— La verdad: si… — rio sin poderlo evitar — Ya me imagino si Percy nos hubiera encontrado en otra situación; — le guiñó un ojo — ni se hubiera dado cuenta — estalló en carcajadas.

Hermione lo pellizcó en el brazo, mirándolo enojada.

— ¡Ouch! — se quejó éste, pero sin dejarla ir.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — le preguntó con impaciencia.

Will recuperó el semblante rápidamente y le sonrió como bobo enamorado a la castaña, haciendo que a ésta le temblaran las piernas.

— Dame una oportunidad de amarte como te mereces, — acarició su mejilla — sólo una — la miró anhelante.

— Es que… Esto es muy confuso para mí, Will. Apenas hace dos días eras mi mejor amigo… — arrugó el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio por un segundo — y ahora…

— Puedo darle nombre a los verdaderos sentimientos que siento por ti — completó el pelinegro.

— Tal vez sólo estás…

— No digas confundido. Sabes que jamás he confundido nada. Mucho menos esto — la cortó, mirándola seriamente.

— Pero aun así… — quiso buscar una salida.

— Jean… — colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. Ésta se estremeció — ¿qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que de verdad te amo? — le preguntó, desarmándola por completo.

— Will, ya sabes que…

— Si, ya sé que no quieres tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental por ahora; pero — una sonrisa astuta se reflejó en sus ojos — ¿no has pensado que eso involucra también una amistad?, — enarcó una ceja — si lo ponemos así, entonces creo que tú misma has estado faltando a tu propia palabra.

— Eres incorregible — negó la castaña.

— Por ti puedo ser lo que quieras… — le besó la mejilla — ¿Entonces? — la miró expectante.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Lo quería, eso era seguro. Pero ¿sería suficiente el cariño?, ¿o es que durante ésos años había confundido cariño con algo más… fuerte?

— ¿Esto es lo que quieres realmente? — le preguntó queriendo que él se retractara.

— ¡Lo que más quiero en el mundo! — respondió él, seguro.

— ¡No quiero perderte! — exhaló con miedo Hermione.

— No lo harás; — la miró con ternura mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla — me tendrás siempre, como amigo, como novio, o lo que sea, pero siempre estaré ahí para ti — le sonrió reconfortante.

— ¿Aunque no funcione? — le preguntó titubeante.

— Aunque no funcione, — coincidió Will — pero ten por seguro que haré lo que esté en mis manos para que funcione y olvides los malos momentos desde ahora y para siempre.

Hermione lo contempló por unos segundos perdiéndose en aquella mirada azul; cuanto deseaba que lo dicho por él se cumpliera, que le hiciera olvidar… que le arrancara de una vez por todas todo lo que sentía.

— De acuerdo — musitó insegura con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? — la miró sin creérselo.

— De acuerdo, — repitió un poco más segura — te daré una oportunidad… — el pelinegro hizo el intento de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero Hermione lo detuvo a tiempo colocando las manos en su pecho — Pero eso no implica que seremos novios aun, es únicamente…

— Una oportunidad para conquistarte, lo sé — agregó sonriendo radiante.

— Si, — coincidió Hermione — así que…

— Iremos despacio… — volvió a interrumpirla Will, sin abandonar la cara de soñador.

— Y eso implica…

— ¿Qué implica? — la miró desconcertado.

— No lo sé, — rio Hermione de manera nerviosa — esperaba que completarás la frase.

— Bueno, pues en vista de que nos hemos quedado sin palabras, creo que debo empezar a conquistarte ¿no? — le sonrió mientras se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella y la besaba.

— Hermione olvide… — ¡PUM!

La voz de Percy se apagó con el golpe de la puerta, Will la había cerrado mágicamente mientras seguía besando a Hermione y sonreía entre el beso por la dicha de saber que tendría una oportunidad de ganarse su corazón.

Hermione mientras tanto tendría que hacerse otras preguntas. ¿Qué era más importante para ella?, ¿el amor?, ¿o la amistad?

Pero la más importante.

¿Había quedado todo en el pasado o Harry volvería a formar parte de su presente?

No pudo evitar pensar en él mientras los labios cálidos de Will acariciaban los suyos; y por un segundo deseó que fueran los de Harry; mas su deseo de desvaneció al rodear con sus brazos el cuello de éste.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: TE MANTENGO EN MI MEMORIA**

Seis años no fue el tiempo que necesitó Ronald Weasley para saber que algo le faltaba a su vida… fueron diecisiete. Pues fue en su último año en Hogwarts cuando descubrió cuán de grande había cambiado su existencia gracias a una ingeniosa, graciosa y única, rubia de ojos grises: Luna Lovegood. La mejor amiga de su hermana. Miembro del ED. Luchadora incansable contra el reinado de terror del Innombrable y sus seguidores. Creyente de fantásticos seres inexistentes. Y, sobre todo, la única que fue capaz de enamorarlo.

 _Hello_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Am I gettin' through to you?_

Flash Back

— ¿No pudiste ser más considerado?, ¡siempre tienes que actuar tan inmaduro Ron! — reprendía Hermione a Ron mientras iban rumbo a la sala común dejando el comedor, donde todavía se escuchaba el eco de las risas provocadas por su amigo hacia Luna.

— No pensé que alguien escucharía; además, fue gracioso. Admítelo — se trató de defender, e incluso acusar a Hermione. Ésta lo vio con ganas de asesinarlo.

— Ron, el día en que admita que una de tus payasadas son graciosas, Voldemort vendrá vestido con un tutú de ballet a estirarte los pies mientras duermes — le espetó de manera irónica.

— Pues espero que sea de un color que convine con sus ojos se serpiente — sonrió de medio lado el pelirrojo.

Harry, quien los escuchaba en silencio, rodó los ojos con fastidio. En su opinión, el día en que Ron se comportara como una persona madura, Pansy Parkinson destronaría a Hermione como la mejor de la generación. Y ya de sólo imaginarlo era algo inconcebible.

— Es que eres… — suspiró con cansancio la castaña — Un día de estos terminarás arrepintiéndote de como la tratas, y entonces será demasiado tarde… — sentenció seriamente — De verdad Ron, a veces me pregunto cómo es que seguimos siendo amigos — le espetó con resignación y enojo, acelerando el paso.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Olvídalo Ronald, ya madura! — le contestó a la distancia haciendo un gesto indiferente. Pero por sus pasos rápidos y la forma en que su cabello se balanceaba de un lado para otro por su velocidad, Harry y Ron suponían que estaba más que enfadada.

— ¡Ahora resulta!… — exclamó para sí el pelirrojo — ¿Desde cuándo Hermione es la defensora de Luna eh?; además, era una simple broma. Por Merlín, nadie se muere de eso — le dijo a Harry.

— Dejó de ser simple cuando todo Hogwarts se burló de ella en el Gran Comedor. Créeme Ron, si te lo hubieran hecho a ti dejarías de considerarlo simple, ¿o no? — lo retó.

— No empieces tú también — se negó a responderle. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. La palabra remordimiento le resonó en la cabeza haciendo eco contra su cráneo.

— Lo ves. Siempre evadiendo las cosas. Hermione tiene razón… — murmuró por lo bajo.

— ¡Yo no evado nada! — saltó en el acto, deteniéndose.

— ¿Ah no?… — se detuvo Harry también, viendo hacia atrás, donde su amigo estaba — Bien, si no evades nada, ahí viene Luna, ve y discúlpate con ella — le dijo.

El rostro de Ron palideció cuando sus ojos azules miraron a la rubia dirigirse hacia ellos acompañada de Ginny. Pasó saliva.

— Yo…

— Anda. Dices que no evades nada. Ésta es la ocasión perfecta para demostrarlo — se cruzó de brazos Harry.

Las chicas estaban cada vez más cerca, cuchicheando algo entre ellas sin darse cuenta aun de su presencia. Pero justo en el momento en que levantaban la vista hacia Harry y Ron, el pelirrojo tomó de la túnica al pelinegro e hizo que se escondieran tras una armadura, tapándole la boca esperando que pasaran…

— No te preocupes Lu; te aseguro que para mañana nadie recordará la broma de mi tonto hermano. Y si no es así, te juro que yo misma me vengo de él en tu honor… — le decía Ginny, tomándola del brazo.

— Así déjalo. De todas formas, ya estoy acostumbrada… — le respondió la rubia. Mas el brillo en sus mejillas demostraba lo contrario — Para el tiempo que va a durar antes de que a Ronald se le ocurra otra — murmuró por lo bajo.

Ginny la miró con compasión, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y siguiendo el camino abrazadas.

Algo pesado cayó en el estómago de Ron al advertir las lágrimas de Luna. La culpa hizo mella en él.

Fin Flash Back

 _Hello_

 _Is it late there?_

 _There's a laughter on the line_

 _Are you sure you're there alone?_

Algo iluso, a decir verdad, pues él fue uno de los muchos que siempre la llamaron "Lunática" en el colegio. Y aunque una parte de él mismo lo creía, ya que ésta extraordinaria rubia contaba historias de unos animales que ni siquiera Hagrid podría crear en uno de sus desafíos contra la naturaleza; Ron siempre la admiró. Recordaba aquellos días tranquilos cuando, frente a Luna, la miraba cual, si fuera ésta una chiflada, pero nada más se marchaba expresaba abiertamente a sus mejores amigos, Harry y Hermione, su gran admiración hacia la rubia.

 _Cause I'm_

 _Tryin' to explain_

 _Somethin's wrong_

 _Ya just don't sound the same_

Si tan sólo se lo hubiera dicho alguna vez y no lo hubiera estropeado tantas veces.

Flash Back

— Véanle el lado bueno chicos, — exclamó entonces Ron por encima de las voces de sus compañeros de Quidditch — si no ganamos con nuestro talento, lo haremos gracias a las distracciones de Luna. ¿O qué no?… — se rio — Semejante cabeza que trae puesta. ¡Así hasta yo creo que existen los snorkack de cuerno arrugado! — ironizó. Los chicos rieron, excepto por dos de ellos que no lo hicieron: Harry y Ginny. El primero, demasiado pensativo para escuchar lo que decían sus compañeros; la segunda, demasiado irritada con su hermano para seguirle el juego.

— Bueno, Ron tiene razón. Creo que, si los golpeadores no pueden intimidarlos, le daremos una escoba a Luna para que lo haga por nosotros — se burló uno de los cazadores.

Ron estalló en carcajadas junto a los demás.

— Tal vez deberíamos cambiar también el título de nuestro himno a "Luna es nuestra Reyna" — se carcajeó el pelirrojo, arrancando nuevamente las risas del equipo.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo tolerar Ginny, poniéndose de pie, tomó su escoba y se acercó a su hermano encarándolo.

— ¡¿Y no has pensado porque lo hace, cretino?!… — le espetó con rabia por encima de las risas de sus compañeros.

— Ah… bueno, yo… — quiso sonar indiferente. Todos los observaban. Y tanto Harry como Ginny sabían que a Ron le molestaba que toda la atención estuviera dirigida a él por otro motivo que no fuera el reírse de sus bromas o admirarlo por algo que había hecho. Siempre le sucedía lo mismo, por eso muchas veces Ginny lo llamaba cretino para bajarle los humos cuando se comportaba como tal.

— Serás tan ciego Ron… — meneó la cabeza Ginny mientras terminaba de ajustarse los guantes protectores — Hermione tenía razón, ¡tienes la sensibilidad de una piedra!… No, que digo piedra, ¡tienes la maldita sensibilidad de Voldemort! — le escupió sin miramientos. Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron y la miró con rencor cuando pasó por su lado para salir al campo de juego. Hasta entonces Harry les prestó atención.

— Es hora — se limitó a decir, tomando del brazo a su amigo cuando quiso salir tras Ginny.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a…? — empezó a quejarse cuando salían después de los demás.

— No sé lo que dijiste o hiciste. Pero, en serio Ron, el que seas mi amigo no impedirá que deje que una vez tu hermana te dé tu merecido… — expresó sin más.

— ¡Estás de su parte! — se indignó el pelirrojo.

— No, simplemente te digo como son las cosas. Deberías empezar a tomar conciencia de ello. Después de todo, ya no somos unos niños… — y con aquel consejo de su amigo en la cabeza, Ron montó en su escoba. Escuchando como a lo lejos, el sombrero de Luna rugía.

Fin Flash Back

 _Why don't you_

 _Why don't you_

 _Go outside_

 _Go outside_

Y ahora, casi seis años después de que el trío dorado había egresado de Hogwarts, y siete en ése colegio de Magia y Hechicera; Ron no podía evitar el reprocharse su falta de sensibilidad.

Su inmadurez.

Pero, sobre todo, su cobardía a aceptar algo que quizás pudo ser lo mejor en toda su vida.

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Whenever you need me_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Whenever I'm gone, too long_

Flash Back

—… ¿y entonces con quien irás? — le preguntaba Ron a Harry aquella tarde. El moreno se terminaba de arreglar la túnica frente al espejo.

— Invité a Luna — le respondió con gesto distraído.

— ¿Qué?, ¿a Luna?, ¿por qué?… — se enderezó en el acto. Una molestia jamás sentida viajó a través de sus venas sin saber porque aquel hecho le molestaba. Harry lo miró por el espejo arrugando el entrecejo — Es decir, que bien. Seguro harán una… pareja muy… Si, está bien — se rascó la nuca con molestia.

— ¿Todo bien? — le preguntó Harry.

— Sí, sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? — aquella pregunta se escuchó tan extraña para sus oídos como para los de Harry. Era como si se lo preguntara a él mismo.

— Además, Hermione ira con… McLaggen. Únicamente invité a Luna porque somos buenos amigos. Y sabiendo que la emocionan mucho las fiestas y ésas cosas — se encogió de hombros. Su rostro se ensombreció un segundo al mencionar la cita de Hermione.

— Supongo. Entonces… emh… si, bien por ti — se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama jugando distraídamente con una almohada.

Harry suspiró.

— Ojalá Hermione te hubiera invitado a ti. Así no tendría que soportar al imbécil de McLaggen… — dijo por último con pesadumbre — ¿Por qué lo invitó? — se lamentó en voz alta. Soltó un bufido de molestia, desistiendo en su intento de dejarse bien presentable.

— ¿Y por qué no invitaste a Ginny? — le preguntó de pronto, sin escuchar a Harry.

— ¿Ginny?, bueno, no sé. Supongo que no pensé en ella en el momento — se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

— ¿O no será que en el fondo querías invitar a Luna? — atajó mordaz.

— ¿Qué? — lo regresó a ver con incredulidad.

— Olvídalo. Se te hace tarde para tu "cita" — satirizó. Se puso de pie y avanzó a zancadas a la salida antes de que Harry le dijera algo más. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba de pronto tan molesto.

Fin Flash Back

 _If your lips_

 _Feel lonely and thirsty_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _And wait for the dawn_.

Pero como dicen por ahí, "el 'hubiera' no existe". Y para él obviamente ése "hubiera" tampoco existió.

Fue su actitud infantil la que lo había hecho actuar como un niño inexperto e insensible ante sus ojos; y fue ésa misma actitud la que la alejaron cada vez más de él.

Su crueldad la que orilló a Luna a perder lentamente la confianza en él.

 _Keep in mind_

 _We're under the same sky_

 _And the nights_

 _As empty for me, as for you_

Flash Back

Había fallado. Tanto tiempo esperando la prueba. Practicado para su prueba de Aparición. Y lo había echado a perder. _¿Para qué el esfuerzo?_ , se preguntó pateando una piedra.

Hermione lo había conseguido. Sus compañeros lo habían conseguido. ¡Hasta los estúpidos de Slytherin!; y él… ¡Ja!, solamente hizo el ridículo allá en el pueblo.

Se dejó caer con pesadumbre en el pasto. Tomó distraídamente una piedra, jugando con ella entre sus dedos.

Como se estarían burlando de él ahora en la sala. ¿Para qué ir?, ¿para escuchar como todos habían aprobado y ahora podían Aparecerse a su antojo?; no, gracias. Ya tendría suficiente durante las vacaciones con los gemelos.

Oh, Merlín, ¡los gemelos!

Suspiró con amargura.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó una suave voz a su espalda.

Se le tensaron los músculos de la espalda al darse cuenta de quién era… intentó por todos los medios parecer despreocupado mientras la sentía sentarse a su lado. La miró de reojo notando el brillo dorado de su cabello rubio a la luz del sol. Sus ojos grises lo miraron interrogantes. Por un momento quiso decirle la verdad. Que no estaba bien, nada bien. Que se sentía un completo tonto. Un inútil.

Pero entonces sería otra persona más que sentiría lástima por él. Y honestamente, su lista ya era demasiado larga para agregarle una más.

— Si. Todo bien — desvió la mirada hacia el lago. Lanzó la piedra, únicamente por hacer algo.

— Escuché que hoy tendrían su prueba de Aparición — comentó de pronto Luna, entusiasmada.

Ron sintió sus orejas enrojecerse.

— Aja — se limitó a decir.

— ¿Y?, ¿cómo te fue?… — quiso saber — Aunque claro, estoy segura que Hermione y tú aprobaron. ¡Qué suerte!, espero que yo apruebe al igual que ustedes el próximo año — replicó con ése aire soñador de siempre.

El pelirrojo se sintió peor. Ella tenía confianza en él. Y él… le había fallado. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba. El corazón se le aceleró. De pronto la mirada penetrante de Luna le daba pavor; era como si mirara directamente hasta su alma.

— No aprobé. Yo… me escindí. Así que… Sólo, no aprobé — masculló.

— Oh… — calló desilusionada.

Si, otra persona que sentía lástima por él, pensó Ron, crispando los puños con molestia.

— Bueno, ¡entonces el próximo año!, ya verás que puedes. ¡Incluso haremos la prueba juntos!, ¿no será genial? — sus ojos grises brillaron de nuevo.

Ron se encontró a si mismo sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. Siempre entusiasta. Siempre amigable… siempre Luna. ¿De verdad una persona podía ser tan buena?, se preguntó, contemplándola con admiración.

— Gracias Luna — le sonrió mirándola a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó distraída.

— Sólo… por ser tú… — desvió la mirada de nuevo cuando aquel mar azul lo cautivó — Y tienes razón. El próximo año lo lograremos. Juntos — no supo porque dijo aquello, pero lo sintió correcto.

Luna asintió gustosa.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer?, se me antoja un budín — lo invitó sin más. El estómago de Ron le dio la respuesta cuando gruñó. La boca se le hizo agua al imaginar el postre deslizarse por los labios de Luna… Su rostro se volvió escarlata. Luna adjuntó su reacción al sonido de su estómago y se levantó tendiéndole la mano.

Hasta ésa tarde, Ron jamás sintió sus manos tan torpes y transpiradas como cuando tomó aquella diminuta mano entre la suya.

Sintió que finalmente encajaba a la perfección con alguien. Pero acalló ése pensamiento cuando emprendieron camino y sus manos se soltaron.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora, escuchando aquella deprimente canción, "Kiss the girl" de Billie Myers, no podía evitar pensar en ella… y el "hubiera".

Ron Weasley permanecía observando el jardín de la Madriguera desde la ventana del que una vez fue su cuarto. Abajo, su familia, junto a su mejor amigo, almorzaba amenamente como cualquier domingo, y sin embargo él no tenía ánimos para bajar. El recuerdo de una rubia de ojos soñadores le robaba el apetito desde hacía ya una semana completa. Cuando se volvió a encontrar con ella…

— Luna — exhaló en un suspiro.

 _If ya feel_

 _You can't wait till mornin'_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

Fue hasta su quinto curso en donde empezó a relacionarse con Luna al crearse el ED, pero no fue hasta su séptimo año cuando se enamoró de ella. La atracción había iniciado en su sexto año, mas, como cualquier otro inexperto adolescente, dejó que su estupidez lo dominara convirtiéndolo en el ser más cruel y egocéntrico para con ella.

Las únicas personas que supieron siempre de sus sentimientos fueron Harry y Ginny. El moreno le dijo muchas veces que la tratara mejor, que molestarla no funcionaría pues el pelirrojo se limitaba a llamarla "Lunática Lovegood" cada vez que hacían mención de ella. Ginny, por otro lado, mil veces le reprochó su falta de tacto con la rubia, y aunque le hablaba a Luna bien de él, las cosas siguieron igual.

 _Hello_

 _Do you miss me?_

 _I hear you say you do_

 _But not the way I'm missin' you_

Pero es que él no tenía ni idea de cómo ser una persona "sensible" con Luna; pues siendo el sexto hijo de una familia de siete hermanos varones y una única hermana, lo lógico es que solamente recibieras golpizas, insultos, bromas pesadas; en fin, todo tipo de maltrato físico y psicológico era lo que obtenía, el único cariño lo había recibido de su madre y padre, y contando que éstos tenían que estar trabajando y sosteniendo un hogar, la simple idea de recibir muestras afectuosas se extinguieron considerablemente. Además, los hombres no eran muy reconocidos por sus muestras de afecto, lo máximo que daban era una simple palmada en la espalda, y aun así lo hacían a regañadientes.

 _What's new?_

 _How's the weather?_

 _Is it stormy where you are?_

 _'Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far_

Así que cuando llegó su último curso en Hogwarts y Ron descubrió sus sentimientos, simplemente no pudo demostrarlo. Eso sin contar que habían pasado demasiadas cosas, muchas entre sus dos mejores amigos; los cuales, él notaba, daban muestras de un cariño ya nada amistoso.

Ya era muy común para él ver a Hermione dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Harry como saludo en todos ésos años, mas nunca hubiera imaginado que Harry se sonrojara cada que lo hacía, o cuando captaba la mirada de la castaña; o incluso el hecho de la mirada embelesada con la que Hermione observaba al pelinegro cuando entrenaba Quidditch, o las noches en vela que pasaban "estudiando" en la sala común. Pero, en fin, él no era quien para abrirles los ojos a ambos cuando tenía sus propios problemas, un problema demasiado hermoso y encantador para su agrado.

 _Oh would it mean anything_

 _If you knew_

 _What I'm left imagining_

 _In my mind_

 _In my mind_

 _Would you go_

 _Would you go_

 _Kiss the rain_

En fin, muchos acontecimientos habían ocurrido ése año. Poco antes de terminar el sexto año escolar habían derrotado a Voldemort y finalmente podrían cursar un año "normal" en Hogwarts. Su futuro ahora estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y su capacidad de guardián había aumentado considerablemente, tanto como para querer tener una audición para el club de los Chudley Cannons; pero esto también cambió cuando su sueño de convertirse en Auror volvió con más fuerza gracias al apoyo de su familia y amigos, por lo cual optó por ésa opción.

Así que era su último año, ya era una persona más madura, que incluso dedicaba un par de horas cada día al estudio; para estupefacción e incredulidad de Hermione; y además descubría cosas nuevas. Como el hecho de que una sonrisa de Luna parecía alegrarle una semana completa; aun a pesar de que Slughorn le cambiaba el nombre en cada clase; o que Trelawney le presagiaba una fuerte calvicie junto a una gran barriga cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos.

 _And you'd fall over me_

 _Think of me_

 _Think of me_

 _Think of me_

 _Only me_

 _Kiss the rain_

Todo había cambiado.

La guerra los había hecho madurar de una manera que ni una vida bastaría para explicar. Y ahora lo único que podían hacer era ser adolescentes comunes y corrientes… sin dejar de considerar el hecho de que eran magos, claro está.

Así que no fue mucha la sorpresa el que Harry literalmente barriera con los puntajes en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y se comenzara a rumorar entre todo el mundo mágico que sería el Jefe de Aurores apenas se graduara de la Academia. Hermione, mientras tanto, sobresalía sin problema alguno en su nueva asignatura de Leyes Mágicas; impartida exclusivamente por McGonagall y varios miembros reconocidos del mundo mágico, quienes eran amistades de la ahora Directora de Hogwarts; y se relacionaba ya con varios miembros importantes del mundo mágico, llevando la P.E.D.D.O. de boca en boca en busca de apoyo.

Y los sentimientos aumentaban a flor de piel.

 _Whenever you need me_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Whenever I'm gone too long_

 _If your lips_

 _Feel lonely and thirsty_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _And wait for the dawn_

Las miradas, los abrazos, las sonrisas. Todo señalaba que algo pasaba entre Harry y Hermione. Parecía que únicamente les faltaba aceptar lo que sentían y por fin estarían plenamente juntos.

No obstante, con lo que el pelirrojo, y absolutamente nadie más nunca contó, fue con que, a escasas semanas para graduarse, Hermione se alejara de ellos.

Esto sin lugar a dudas lo había dejado desconcertado y dolido; aunque fue más en su orgullo donde recibió el daño. La quería, la llevaba queriendo ésos siete años, por una fracción de segundo incluso había pensado que le gustaba, pero no era así, solamente un inmenso cariño de amigos, incluso de hermanos; fue por esto que se sintió herido en su orgullo, porque siempre la consideró una hermana y ella simplemente olvidó todo de la noche a la mañana. ¡Y eso no lo hacía la familia!

 _Keep in mind_

 _We're under the same skies_

 _And the nights_

 _As empty for me, as for you_

Y, como si el dolor de perder a Hermione fuera aun poco, el golpe de gracia lo recibió a un mes de la graduación, justamente el día que había decidido hablar con Luna…

Flash Back

— ¡Vamos Ron!, ¡tú puedes!, si pudiste quedar de guardián otro año, esto será pan comido — murmuraba para sí Ron dándose ánimos. En su mano derecha sostenía una margarita con un lazo blanco anudado al tallo, esperando cerca del aula de Transformaciones a que salieran los de sexto.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello otra vez, y suspiró profundamente. En cualquier momento ella saldría. La detendría… y luego, sólo la suerte le diría.

— ¡Yo puedo! — se acomodó un poco la corbata del uniforme y dobló el pasillo. Las manos empezaron a transpirarle.

— Necesito sacar al menos un Aceptable en Transformaciones o no podré tomarla el próximo año… — comentaba con pesadumbre un chico rubio mientras salía del aula acompañado de otro castaño.

— Yo estoy a punto de hervirme, pero en Pociones — replicó éste con mofa.

— ¡Colin!, ¡Colin! — los llamaba una chica que venía detrás de ellos.

— ¿Si? — se volteó el castaño.

— Ah… emh… olvidaste tu libro — dijo con timidez, tendiéndoselo.

— Oh, gracias Lucy… — le sonrió tomando el libro. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar junto a su amigo. La chica lo vio desilusionada — ¡Te veo en el comedor! — exclamó Colin a lo lejos en dirección a la chica.

— Cla-claro — y con una sonrisa esperanzada se fue.

Ron pasó de largo a la tal Lucy y se dispuso a entrar, cuando la voz de su hermana lo detuvo, siendo simple espectador de la escena frente a sus ojos, justamente en medio del aula.

— ¡Luna ¿me quieres decir ya que es lo que pasa?! — le inquiría Ginny a la rubia.

La rubia, quien estaba lejos de prestarle la más mínima atención a la pelirroja, guardaba sus cosas en la mochila ignorándola, su ceño fruncido.

— ¡Luna! — la llamó exasperada.

— ¡No pasa nada ¿de acuerdo?!… — la miró fastidiada, colgándose la mochila al hombro bruscamente — Déjame tranquila — le espetó.

— Pero… — la miró sorprendida, nunca antes había visto a Luna enojada.

No obstante, Luna se limitó a negar con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida sin atender a su llamado.

Soltando el aire retenido, Ron pasó saliva con dificultad al ver a Luna acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba él. Sin embargo, ésta apenas y le dirigió una corta mirada, bajándola inmediatamente.

— Ah… hola Luna — la saludó en un balbuceo.

— Hola — respondió secamente, sacándole la vuelta y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

— ¡Si tú problema es conmigo, sólo dilo, no me ignores! — salió Ginny rápidamente, vociferándole furiosa a Luna.

Ron pasó de largo de su hermana y corrió tras Luna, quien ya iba casi a la mitad del pasillo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? — le preguntó alcanzándola en el pasillo. La rubia seguía caminando.

— Nada — apresuró el paso.

— ¿De veras?, — se puso frente a ella haciéndola frenar en seco — no parece — expresó titubeante. Luna lo miró de vuelta y lo que le transmitieron sus ojos lo dejaron desconcertado.

— ¡¿Y quién eres tú para saber si me pasa algo o no?!… — le espetó con rabia — ¡¿Crees que me conoces?!… ¡Pues te equivocas!; — exclamó perdiendo los estribos — ¡No me conoces Ronald!, ¡y no te dejaría conocerme ni, aunque te tomaras el tiempo para hacerlo! — sentenció.

— Luna… — exhaló en un hilito de voz.

— ¡Ahora si soy Luna, ¿no?; ya no soy "Lunática Lovegood"!… — lo miró dolida. Ron sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, desvió la mirada con vergüenza — ¿Sabes qué?, sólo olvídalo. Eres igual que tu hermana y Harry, — le espetó resignada. Ron la regresó a ver desconcertado — ¡eres ruin y cruel!, ¡no te importa si dañas a las personas con tus palabras!, — sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos — pues ya me cansé. ¡No quiero que me vuelvas a hablar NUNCA!… — su voz se quebró obligándola a tomar una gran bocanada de aire — Y díselo también a ellos, me ahorrarías el discurso — le sacó la vuelta y empezó a irse.

— Pero… — balbuceó Ron, tomándola del brazo.

— Sólo olvida que existo ¿está bien?… — le dijo jaloneándose — Será como siempre. Tú serás Ronald Weasley, el chico gracioso de Gryffindor; y yo seré Lunática Lovegood, la chica que cree estúpidamente en la amistad — y se fue, escuchándose perfectamente un sollozo.

La margarita cayó al suelo. Junto con las esperanzas del joven Weasley.

Fin Flash Back

 _If you feel_

 _You can't wait till morning_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Kiss the rain_

Nunca volvió a hablar con Luna después de eso, quiso hacerlo muchas veces, pero ella siempre lo evitó. Incluso Ginny jamás volvió a hablar con ella, o Harry.

Simplemente, al igual que Hermione, Luna se alejó de ellos. Regresó a cursar su último año en Hogwarts, según Ginny, pero había cambiado, ya no era la chica despistada de siempre, no dejaba que la molestaran, se había vuelto reservada y no hablaba con prácticamente nadie a pesar de que muchos trataban de acercarse a ella. Después, cuando fue su turno de egresar, no volvieron a saber de ella… de nuevo, como Hermione.

 _Oooooohhhhh_

 _Kiss the rain_

 _Oooooohhhhh_

 _Kiss the rain_

Pero ahora la vida le daba otra oportunidad, una que no iba a desaprovechar. Tenía planeado conquistar a Luna, porque a pesar de haber pasado seis años, aun la amaba.

Y por Merlín, ¡haría lo que sea para ganarse su amor!

Su mano se cerró en el trozo de pergamino que tenía en el bolsillo. Sin pensarlo más, Desapareció. Escuchando el último verso de la canción; deseando que, cómo en la letra, Luna pudiera escucharlo.

 _Hello_

 _Can ya hear me?_

 _Can ya hear me?_

 _Can ya hear me?_

Si algo tenían las películas de comedia, era que te hacían reír así fueras la persona más amargada en la faz de la Tierra, pensaba Luna. No fue ninguna sorpresa que, a sus diecisiete años, luego de pasar unas vacaciones con Hermione y ver un maratón durante todo un fin de semana, le encantaran.

Además, que mejor que verlas un domingo en la comodidad de tu casa. Un día de completa relajación. Cero preocupaciones… ¿no?

* * *

El llamado a la puerta la obligó a hacer un mohín, levantándose del sofá. Más valía que fuera la pizza que había encargado a domicilio, porque si no…

— Hola Luna — la saludó Ron, sonriendo con vacilación.

— No eres la pizza — balbuceó Luna tontamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: BUSCANDO LA FELICIDAD**

Ésa misma noche, Luna no pudo conciliar el sueño. Su cabeza era una maraña de recuerdos que se presentaban sin cesar. Y todo por el reciente encuentro con Ronald Weasley.

Flash Back

— Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos Luna, ¡serán las mejores vacaciones de todas! — le decía la pequeña Ginny Weasley de 12 años. Acababan de terminar de cursar su primer año en Hogwarts y la pelirroja había invitado a Luna a pasar las vacaciones con ella en La Madriguera; algo que tenía muy emocionada a ambas; incluyendo la señora Weasley, quien había recibido a la joven rubia con los brazos abiertos, casi bailando de felicidad por verse entre más "mujeres", como ella misma había citado.

— Nunca había dormido en la casa de alguien más — murmuró distraídamente Luna mientras dejaba su mochila a un lado de la cama de Ginny. Ésta le sonrió amigable.

— Ni yo. Por aquí no hay muchas niñas con quien jugar. Además, casi todos en mi familia son hombres… — meditó — En fin, estarás aquí dos semanas completas, así que podremos aprovechar muy bien el tiempo. Primero podríamos empezar por desempacar tu ropa; después, tengo un montón de cosas pensadas… — le dijo con los ojos brillantes.

Luna la escuchaba vagamente, su mirada pasaba por el lugar con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios.

— Podríamos pedirles a los gemelos que nos presten sus escobas y así practicamos lo que aprendidos en las clases de Vuelo; le pediré a Charlie que me envíe alguno de sus libros sobre dragones de Rumania, seguro que te encantarán; papá de vez en cuando trae cosas muggles del trabajo, seguro tú también los encuentras fascinantes, sobre todo el auto que acaba de traer hace pocos días; y podríamos pedirle a mamá que nos prepare muchos bocadillos y organizamos un picnic al lado del estanque; y jugaremos en el jardín, nada más teniendo cuidado con los gnomos, claro está, son algo mordelones… — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa mientras empezaba a acomodar su ropa en el ropero de modo que la ropa de Luna también cupiera. La rubia se sentó en la cama que habían adaptado para ella — ¡Y podríamos pedirles a los gemelos que nos dejen entrar a su habitación, tienen un montón de cosas geniales! — agregó entusiasmada.

Luna asintió, mirando distraída el techo. Todo ahí era nuevo y maravilloso.

— Además podrás conocer a Bill, mamá dijo que probablemente vendrá en unos días — comentó esperanzada.

— Tu hermano mayor ¿cierto? — la regresó a ver con interés.

— Si, — suspiró — el único que no me trata como si fuera de porcelana y me da mi lugar en la familia — meneó la cabeza recordando a su hermano Ron.

— Yo no tengo hermanos… — volvió a decir Luna — Ya sabes, por mamá… — hizo una mueca. Ginny la miró comprensiva.

— Pues no te pierdes de mucho. De hecho, no sabes la suerte que tienes; yo con gusto te regalaría a uno de los míos si pudiera…

— Y nosotros haríamos lo mismo por ti… si pudiéramos — replicó mordaz una voz desde la puerta.

Luna y Ginny se giraron a ver quién había hablado.

— Y hablando del rey de Roma… — refunfuñó Ginny con ironía, poniéndose de pie para encarar a su hermano — ¿Qué haces aquí? — le espetó a Ron.

— Puedo pasearme por donde yo quiera, ésta también es mi casa — la miró ceñudo.

— Pero ÉSTA es MI habitación… — se cruzó de brazos — Además, recuerda porque no tienes permitido entrar a aquí… ¿O quieres que te lo recuerde? — lo miró amenazante.

— Tienes suerte de que seas niña, porque si no… — la acribilló con la mirada.

— Sino, te dejaría en ridículo frente a todos sin importarme el hacerlo — se burló Ginny.

Ron se removió incómodo cuando sintió los ojos de Luna fijos sobre él, las orejas se le sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Y ella quién es? — le preguntó bruscamente a su hermana, apenas dedicándole un alzamiento de cejas a Luna, como señalándola.

Ginny resopló.

— Luna, tengo la desgracia de presentarte a mi tonto hermano Ronald… — satirizó dirigiéndose a la rubia — al que, por suerte, no pudiste conocer en el colegio — añadió por lo bajo.

— No me llames así… — le advirtió Ron y, sonriendo burlón, añadió: — Ginevra.

— Hola… Ronald — murmuró suavemente Luna. Quedando momentáneamente cautivada. Ahora sabía con certeza el efecto de los nargles, pensó mientras contemplaba a aquel alto, delgado y carismático pelirrojo de ojos tan azules como los suyos.

Fin Flash Back

Amor a primera vista; eso era lo que le había pasado a Luna con Ron. Desde el momento en que lo conoció aquel verano en la Madriguera Weasley, jamás pudo sacárselo de la cabeza. Y después, con el pasar de los años…

Flash Back

— ¿Qué tanto miras? — le preguntó Ginny casi al oído. Luna, tomada por sorpresa, pegó tal respingo que resbaló de la piedra en la que estaba apoyada y por poco se raspa todo el rostro con la orilla del muro, de no ser porque dio un brinco hacia atrás evitándolo; la pelirroja apenas pudo poner una mano en su espalda previniendo que se fuera contra el suelo. Todo en apenas un segundo.

— Nada — replicó Luna rápidamente con las mejillas sonrojadas, volviendo sobre sus pies de manera pasmosa con dirección al castillo.

Arrugando el entrecejo con confusión, Ginny contempló como Luna aceleraba sus pasos, y no pudo contra la curiosidad, asomándose por la muralla para saber que era de total interés para su amiga, para haberla atrapado completamente desprevenida. Seguramente era algo de lo más fascinante… Gruñó, alejándose de ahí; seguramente lo que veía Luna se había ido ya, porque lo único que estaba ahí ahora era Ron, su atolondrado hermano…

Paró en seco, regresó sobre sus pasos y volvió a asomarse. Tragando espeso cuando miró a ambos lados y no observó a nadie o nada más. Eso sólo significaba que… _¡Oh-por-Merlín!_

Con la misma velocidad que lo había hecho Luna, dio un salto hacia atrás y no dudo para correr y darle alcance a su amiga, quien ya iba muy lejos.

Luna se mordió con nerviosismo el labio cuando sintió a Ginny llegar a su lado. Segura de que se había dado cuenta que a quien observaba hace unos momentos era a su hermano Ron, desvió la mirada lo más alejadamente posible de aquellos ojos escrutiñadores que poseía su mejor amiga.

— Dime que estás jugando… Luna, tú no puedes… Es decir, ¡es Ron, por los pantalones de Merlín!… — exclamó estupefacta haciéndola detenerse. La rubia desvió la mirada a sus zapatos — ¡Oh por Merlín, oh por Merlín!, no sólo te gusta… — la miró detenidamente. Luna se sonrojó — te enamoraste de él — exhaló en un hilito de voz.

— ¡Por favor no se lo vayas a decir! — le suplicó como única salida.

— ¿Qué no le vaya a decir?, pero… — quiso replicar. Luna la vio implorante — ¡Esto es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a Ron!, ¡tiene que saberlo! — subrayó.

— A él no le gusto Ginny; ni siquiera me dirige la palabra — señaló con pesadumbre.

— Pero eso puede cambiar… — dijo entusiasta de nuevo — ¡Oh por Merlín, te enamoraste de mi hermano! — musitó pasmada.

— Lo dices como si fuera algo imposible — la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Tratándose de Ron, ¡créeme que todo lo es! — comentó soltando una corta risa.

Luna desvió la mirada, negando.

— Espera a que se lo diga y…

— ¡Nada de eso! — exclamó horrorizada.

Fin Flash Back

… tampoco del corazón.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que conocería el amor a la edad de catorce años?, se preguntó.

La convivencia sin duda era un factor que había ayudado mucho en su relación. O al menos eso pensaba ella cuando joven; cada verano, los pocos días que pasaba en La Madriguera y por algún motivo se encontraba con Ron en alguna parte de la casa era como si una manada de Snorkacks se hubieran desatado en su estómago.

Después, con la creación del Ejército de Dumbledore; cuando vio por sus propios ojos el carácter Gryffindor que lo definía; bueno, hizo un montón de tonterías intentando buscar llamar su atención.

Flash Back

— Luna, ¿segura que quieres hacerlo? — le preguntó Ginny por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de la semana.

La rubia se limitó a dedicarle una mirada cansada, terminando de cepillar el corto pelaje de la cabeza de león que sostenía en su regazo con sumo cariño.

Hermione, quien se había unido a ellas minutos antes para poder continuar con su lectura en tranquilidad y sin el alboroto de la sala común, levantó la mirada del libro y las contempló con interés.

— Es que… estará todo el castillo ahí, y si… — la pelirroja le dedicó una mirada desesperada a la castaña en busca de apoyo. Hermione negó en silencio, haciéndola bufar molesta.

— Ése es el punto: demostrarles que no me importa si les agrada o desagrada que use esto… — señaló Luna — Además, no entiendo porque la preocupación, tampoco es como si fuera a apoyar a Slytherin — subrayó.

Ginny suspiró con pesadumbre. A Slytherin no, pero sin duda en el partido del día siguiente: Gryffindor contra Slytherin; las malditas serpientes no dejarían en paz a Luna en lo que quedaba del año.

— ¿Realmente vale la pena? — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Luna desvió la mirada sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban a la vez que asentía, el corazón se le había acelerado.

Ginny mordió sus labios.

— Pero… — consiguió pronunciar antes de que Hermione la interrumpiera…

— Ron es realmente afortunado de tener a alguien tan valiente como tú para hacer esto Luna… — le sonrió. La rubia levantó la mirada, contemplándola gratamente agradecida — Pero en cuanto a ésa cabeza, creo que le falta algo… — meditó. Acto seguido hondeó su varita en su dirección y el pelo antes casi apenas palpable se transformó en una brillante y esponjada melena de un color marrón casi rojizo, las facciones también se hicieron fieras, y la lengua que antes sobresalía de la pequeña boca que conservaba un mohín travieso cambiaron radicalmente a una fiera expresión donde de la nada, y antes de que, alguna de las otras dos amigas siquiera parpadeara, salió tremendo rugido que las hizo pegar un respingo. Las aves que coronaban el árbol salieron volando aterrorizadas.

— Wow… — murmuró sin aliento Luna.

— Ahora si veremos quien vence a Gryffindor teniendo a Harry como capitán, a Ron como guardián, y a ti como nuestra animadora — sonrió Hermione con suficiencia.

Ginny se limitó a asentir, aun pasmada por el gran cambio de la cabeza de león que portaría Luna en el siguiente partido. De pronto pudo imaginarse a los Slytherin corriendo despavoridos de regreso a su mazmorra; y no pudo más que sonreír al mirar con orgullo a sus mejores amigas.

Fin Flash Back

Pero nunca lo consiguió de la manera en que buscaba. Solamente quedó como la chica "Lunática" de la escuela, y el hazmerreír de medio castillo.

Y Ron, él en los brazos de aquella joven Gryffindor que lo cautivó con sus actitudes infantiles y exageradas… únicamente por su popularidad.

Ciertamente fue una lástima cuando, por primera vez, lo vio junto a Lavender.

Flash Back

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hermione con cautela. Estaban en los terrenos. El día anterior, luego de haber ganado un partido de Quidditch, Ron había besado a Lavender y ahora por todo el colegio se corría la voz de su noviazgo. Eso sin contar con el beso que tuvieron que presenciar durante el desayuno.

Luna no le contestó. Lanzó otra piedrita al lago. Ginny, sentada a un lado de Luna desde hacía varios minutos, miró a Hermione negando. Su ceño fruncido denotaba el enojo que sentía contra su hermano.

— Lo siento tanto Lu — se sentó a su lado la castaña, posando suavemente una mano en su hombro.

La rubia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. Asintió en silencio.

Ginny crispó los puños. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de coraje e impotencia.

— ¡Ron es un idiota!, — soltó con vehemencia — ¡es un tonto inmaduro que no te merece!… — declaró solemnemente — Y Lavender es una ofrecida de lo peor que estuvo babeando por él desde que entró al equipo. Pero créeme que, de no haberlo hecho, no le daría ni los buenos días. Y si mi estúpido hermano es incapaz de ver la persona valiosa que eres, él se lo pierde. Hay cientos de chicos en éste castillo que gustosos saldrían contigo — Hermione asintió, dándole la razón.

— Menciona uno — replicó mordaz Luna.

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí. Que ellas supieran, Luna no tenía ningún pretendiente. Se observaron avergonzadas.

— Los hombres son unos idiotas — soltó como último recurso Ginny. Luna soltó un sonido irónico.

— Ésa teoría la tenemos las mujeres hace siglos, pero mi pregunta es: ¿No lo seremos más nosotras por aun así enamorarnos de ellos? — se preguntó en voz alta.

Sus amigas la miraron sin saber que decir ante semejante cuestión. Por sus cabezas corrieron un millón de pensamientos.

— ¿Estarás bien? — le preguntó Hermione, mirándola inquieta.

Luna mordió sus labios con dolor.

— Que no espere que lo apoye en los siguientes juegos. Para eso tiene a Lav-lav — soltó con amargura.

Ginny la miró con tristeza y le pasó un brazo por los hombros abrazándola hacia sí. Al siguiente instante las lágrimas de Luna corrían sin tregua alguna por sus mejillas.

Fin Flash Back

El noviazgo de Ron y Lavender no duró mucho, era cierto. Pero eso no servía de consuelo para todo el dolor que sufrió. Y contando el nuevo comportamiento insensible de Ron para con todos, pero en mayoría dirigido hacia ella, ¿cómo querían que reaccionara cuando Ginny le sugirió que era ella, Luna, quien le gustaba a su hermano ahora?

Flash Back

—… es que simplemente no entiendo porque no me crees Luna, tú lo has visto. Ron ha cambiado. Ya no es tan… Ron, cuando está contigo. ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada con él, ah? — le preguntó exasperada Ginny a su amiga.

— No te ofendas Ginny; pero tratándose de tu hermano nunca se puede estar segura de cuando está hablando en serio, o cuando está listo para volverte el hazmerreír del castillo — replicó seriamente.

— ¡Pero es que…! — quiso insistir.

Luna la miró ceñuda a través de la revista que leía.

— De verdad creo que cometes un error. Porque en lo que a mí respecta, le gustas a Ron — declaró la pelirroja muy segura.

— Y en lo que a mí respecta: Ya no quiero hablar del asunto — zanjó sin ánimos.

— Tú lo sigues queriendo Luna. Sabes bien que es así… — suspiró cuando su amiga no le contestó — Mira, lo que pasó el año pasado, ya es pasado; hasta él mismo dijo que fue un error salir con Lavender… y creo que yo, en cierta forma, tuve la culpa por estarlo provocando. En fin; ahora puede ser tu oportunidad Lu. Ron de verdad puede estar empezando a en…

— ¿Enamorarse de mí?, no me hagas reír — ironizó con amargura.

— Perderás tu oportunidad si sigues con ésa actitud y lo sabes.

Luna volvió a sumergirse en su lectura. Ronald Weasley no cambiaría por nada del mundo; ¿por qué ella iba hacerse ilusiones que a la larga se evaporarían?

Fin Flash Back

Algo que ciertamente sucedió. Ronald Weasley sólo la había desilusionado de nueva cuenta.

Pero ahora…

* * *

Una joven rubia caminaba por el Atrio rumbo a los ascensores mientras tarareaba una melodía muggle y casi flotaba hasta su destino. Cualquiera que la viera con aquella cara y ése brillo soñador en sus ojos creería que había perdido la razón, pero poco le importaba, ahora todo le parecía más colorido, más alegre, más… glorioso.

Recordaba perfectamente la visita de Ronald Weasley a su departamento, sus nervios mientras la contemplaba, su sonrisa torcida, el apetito voraz, y ése hipnotizante azul en sus ojos resaltados por su colorido cabello rojo. Y entre más lo rememoraba, más se impresionaba al notar el cambio tan radical que había dado el pelirrojo para con ella.

Fue tan respetuoso, amigable, gracioso…

Un suspiro salió de sus labios acompañado con una sonrisa mientras se cerraban las puertas del ascensor.

Nada comparado con el chico tonto e insensible de Hogwarts. Era todo un hombre… _Hasta se había puesto más guapo_ , pensó con un ligero sonrojo, dejando salir una nerviosa risilla. El mago que estaba a su lado se alejó disimuladamente hacia el extremo contrario a Luna, mirándola como si estuviera mal de la cabeza, pero naturalmente, ella no lo notó.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en su oficina terminando de leer algunos pergaminos que habían llegado ésa mañana desde Francia con respecto a la expansión de la P.E.D.D.O. a aquel país; reprochándose su falta de entusiasmo por su trabajo. Desde aquella noche en la Madriguera su mundo había estado de cabeza. Ya ni la compañía de Will parecía entusiasmarla como antes. En sus sueños Harry siempre estaba presente. Y el maldito "Hubiera" se había gradado en su corazón con tanta fuerza como si se tratara de un letrero con luces de neón.

Meneó la cabeza, necesitada concentrarse. La P.E.D.D.O. dependía de ella. Y justo estaba en eso cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió suavemente y entraba Amy, su asistente, una mujer de 30 años, cabello negro, delgada y un poco más baja que ella, vestida en una túnica color turquesa.

— Señorita Granger, la señorita Lovegood la busca — le informó.

— Hágala pasar — pidió regresando a verla y haciendo los pergaminos a un lado.

— Enseguida… — titubeó un momento.

— ¿Otra cosa, Amy?

— Bueno… ella parece algo… no sé… — murmuró insegura. Hermione enarcó una ceja, intrigada — ¿chiflada? — sugirió algo apenada.

— ¿Qué?… — la miró desconcertada a la vez que se levantaba de su silla.

Pero su pregunta fue respondida por la misma Luna, la cual pasando a su asistente entró casi bailando a su oficina, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y cantando.

— ¿Lu? — indagó la castaña, insegura.

— ¡Herm, amiga mía!, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! — exclamó efusiva, rodeando el escritorio y abrazándola con ímpetu. Hermione correspondió al gesto algo aprensiva y viendo sobre el hombro de la rubia notó a Amy hacerle un gesto con los labios como diciéndole " _Se lo dije_ ", para seguidamente salir de su oficina y cerrar la puerta.

— Lu, — la apartó Hermione de si tomándola de los hombros para poder verla directamente a los ojos — mira, sé que no eres ésa clase de persona, pero… — empezó — ¿no te fumaste nada verdad?, — la miró recelosa — es decir, no fuiste al departamento de análisis de pociones y tomaste alguna ¿verdad? — la encaró.

— ¿Qué? — rio tontamente la rubia. Cosa que sólo alerto más a Hermione.

— Luna Lovegood, contesta mi pregunta ahora mismo. ¿Te metiste algo? — exigió saber.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó algo indignada.

— ¿Segura? — la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Luna rodó sus ojos azules.

— Si, segura, palabra de Lunática — levantó la mano derecha.

— Bien, entonces si no te has metido nada, — Luna negó nuevamente mientras Hermione la soltaba y la veía caminar hacia la pequeña sala que tenía su oficina — ¿por qué éste cambio de humor tuyo? — indagó, siguiéndola.

— Digamos que ayer recibí una muy agradable visita — comentó con suspenso la rubia, dejándose caer en un sofá y cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Terry? — cuestionó dudosa Hermione, sentándose frente a ella.

— No.

— ¿Tu papá?

— No.

— ¿Ginny? — pronunció a regañadientes.

— No.

— Mmm… no, no sé. ¿Quién te visitó?

— Adivina adivinador — sonrió la rubia.

— Luna — se impacientó.

— Está bien, está bien… — se incorporó y la miró directo a los ojos — Ronald.

— ¡¿Ron?! — exhaló sorprendida.

— Aja — asintió su amiga con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y qué quería?, ¿de qué hablaron?, ¡no le habrás dicho algo sobre mí, ¿verdad?! — se incorporó de golpe, mirándola alterada.

— No, no te preocupes por eso. Ya sabes que mis labios están sellados — la tranquilizó. Hermione suspiró nerviosa.

— Que bueno — murmuró con una tenue sonrisa.

— Si, bueno, — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia — pues hablamos de muchas cosas, no sabes, fue tan… No sé, es que después de años sin verlo y luego ayer… — suspiró con emoción contenida volviendo a acostarse — ¡Fue simplemente perfecto!

Hermione la miró con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué me estás ocultando amiga? — se sentó junto a ella, a la altura de sus piernas.

— Nada… Bueno, — se enderezó de nuevo y encogió sus piernas para que la castaña estuviera más cómoda — sólo algo… — una sonrisa jugaba en sus rosados labios. Hermione hizo un gesto para que continuara — ¡nos abrazamos! — chilló y volvió a dejarse caer en el sofá con los brazos abiertos, totalmente emocionada. Hermione no pudo contener la risa al verla con los mismos ojos soñadores que tenía en su estadía en Hogwarts.

* * *

— Uy, ¿por qué tan arreglado? — se burló Harry apenas vio aparecer a Ron en la sala del Cuartel de Aurores. Su amigo llevaba la clásica túnica negra, sólo que ésta vez llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y corbata negra bajo ésta, y su pelo lucía ligeramente revuelto, además de haberse afeitado meticulosamente.

— Es que pienso ir a visitar a Luna — contestó quitándose la túnica y dejándola colgada en el perchero.

— Pero apenas vas entrando, — observó — ¿no sería más fácil que al salir fueras a la casa, te ducharas y luego fueras a la de ella? — propuso.

— No, porque no voy a ir a verla saliendo de aquí, sino ahorita a su oficina.

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró desconcertado.

— Al Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, ¿a dónde más? — comentó con gesto obvio.

— ¡¿Luna trabaja aquí?! — respingó el ojiverde.

— Claro — contestó Ron, sin darse cuenta que su amigo estaba uniendo hilos rápidamente.

Pero antes de que pudiera interrogar al pelirrojo, su ex compañero de colegio, Ernie Macmillan, entró con un fólder en la mano, saludándolos.

— Hola Ernie — respondió al saludo Ron. Harry seguía en las nubes.

— Les traje esto, — le tendió el fólder a Ron — me comentaron que estaban buscando información acerca de coordenadas y varias cosas más sobre pueblos en Escocia para una misión que tenían, y bueno, como hace unos meses nuestro departamento fue a un evento a ahí pues les recopilé lo que pude encontrar.

— Oh, ¡gracias Ernie!, así se nos facilitaran más las cosas — agradeció el pelirrojo empezando a hojear el contenido del fólder.

— De nada, bueno…

— Ron, ¿Hermione trabaja aquí? — habló Harry interrumpiendo a Ernie y haciendo que Ron lo mirara.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — lo miró desconcertado. Sin que se dieran cuenta, el ex Hufflepuff empezaba a ponerse pálido y se mordía los labios con nervios.

— Bueno yo me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verlos, y… ¡Perdón!, emh… — caminando hacia atrás, había derribado el perchero — Eh, los veo luego, y que tengan un buen día — se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

— Alto ahí Macmillan… — lo detuvo Harry serio. Era prácticamente imposible que una persona no se diera cuenta de que Ernie ocultaba algo. Éste pasó saliva, pero se negó a voltear a verlo — tú sabes algo y quiero que me digas en éste instante que es — sentenció.

— Yo… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando — soltó rápidamente.

— Y yo me chupo el dedo, — ironizó — tú eliges, o lo dices por las buenas, o lo dices por las malas.

— Harry… — le advirtió Ron con la mirada.

— Pues será por las malas porque no diré nada — la voz segura de Ernie sorprendió tanto a Harry como a Ron y es que nunca lo habían visto tan firme.

— Bien… — sacó su varita y Ernie hizo lo propio, dándose media vuelta para encararlo; pero antes de que el último pudiera hacer algo, o siquiera pensara en un hechizo de defensa, Harry le apuntó directo a la cabeza — _Legeremens_.

— ¡Harry! — exclamó Ron impactado, se hubiera imaginado cualquier cosa menos eso.

Fue apenas un segundo lo que tardó Ernie en bloquear su mente, pero eso no impidió que Harry pudiera visualizar una clara imagen de Percy Weasley antes de verse expulsado de la mente del ex Hufflepuff.

— Entonces es verdad… — murmuró para sí, bajando su varita — Percy sabe algo.

Ron, quien aún seguía pasmado por su actitud, respingó apenas escuchó el nombre de su hermano.

— ¡Potter, si se te ocurre intentar meterte en mi cabeza una vez más te juro que haré que defeques por el hocico y respires por el trasero! — y dando un portazo, Ernie salió de ahí.

— ¡¿Pero tú estás loco o qué?!… ¡¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle eso?!… — lo encaró Ron exaltado, aunque se notaba que trataba de reprimir una carcajada por la indignación de Macmillan — Y a todo esto, ¿qué demonios tiene que ver Percy en esto?

Harry lo ignoró y tomando su túnica del suelo se metió en la chimenea y desapareció en las llamas verdes después de decir " _La Madriguera_ ".

— Y luego dicen que soy yo — murmuró por lo bajo Ron, negando con la cabeza.

* * *

— Conque no sabías donde estaba Hermione ¿eh?

Fue lo último que escuchó Percy antes de ser tirado al suelo por un fuerte empujón en un costado y se llevara con él el plato y el vaso de donde anteriormente tomaba su desayuno; los trozos de vidrio y porcelana quedaron regados en el suelo y se incrustaron en sus manos al impulsarse para levantarse.

— No es lo que piensas Harry — trató de razonar con el ojiverde, quien lo miraba con ganas de matarlo.

— ¿Ah no?, ¿y entonces que es?, — le espetó — ¿una maldita forma de alejarla de mi sabiendo lo mucho que la extrañaba?, ¿o simplemente de ocultarme todo como siempre hicieron las personas al pensar que era un estúpido niño?… — ironizó avanzando hacia él. Percy retrocedió por instinto — ¡CONTESTA, MALDITA SEA! — gritó perdiendo los estribos momentáneamente.

— ¡Te juro que quise decírtelo todo el tiempo, a ti y a Ron, pero no pude!… Yo… — lo miró pidiendo clemencia.

— ¡¿Por qué no?!… — rugió Harry — ¡¿por qué no pudiste?!… — lo empujó de nuevo ocasionando que su espalda chocara con la estantería tras su espalda y su contenido vibrara alarmantemente. Percy retrocedió del alcance de sus manos, acomodándose torpemente las gafas — ¡Siempre supiste donde estaba y nunca nos dijiste nada!, ¡sabías lo mucho que sufrí por su ausencia y aun así no se te ablando tu podrido corazón para decirme donde estaba!, ¡ni siquiera si estaba bien o era feliz!, ¡nada! — la voz se le quebró, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

— ¡Lo intenté, te juro que sí!, pero…

— ¡PERO NADA! — vociferó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa. Percy se alcanzó a liberar, dándole la vuelta a la mesa.

— ¡Por favor, déjame explicarme!, ¡déjame decirte como fueron las cosas! — le suplicó.

— ¡Años sin verla!, ¡sin saber nada de ella!, ¡noches en vela pidiéndole a Dios que al despertar todo fuera una maldita pesadilla y ella estuviera a mi lado!, ¡días añorando encontrarla en alguno de los lugares en donde la busqué sin descanso!… — se pasó una mano por el cabello con desesperación. Sus ojos teñidos de ira y dolor — Y tú… — soltó un gruñido irónico — tú siempre lo supiste ¿no es así?… — Percy bajó la mirada sintiéndose avergonzado. Aquello solamente enfureció más al pelinegro — Siempre supiste cuanto sufría y aun así ¡NO HICISTE NADA! — rodeó la mesa rápidamente y lo empujó de nuevo.

Aunque la diferencia de altura aventajaba a Percy, éste no hizo intento de defenderse. Era cierto, todo era cierto, merecía lo que sea que le fuera a hacer.

— Pero ¿qué vas a saber tú de eso?… — se alejó Harry un poco de él, mirándolo con rencor — Siempre has tenido a tus seres queridos a tu lado, nunca perdiste a alguien cercano. Tú no tienes ni una remota idea de lo que es. En cambio, yo… — soltó una risilla irónica, lacerante — Primero mis padres, después mi padrino, amigos, tantas personas… tantas, que si no hubiera tenido a Hermione a mi lado… — un nudo se le formó en la garganta — Cuando encontré a Hermione, cuando la conocí a ella, pensé que era la forma en que me recompensaban por todo lo sufrido, por todas las lágrimas derramadas, y por todas las perdidas. Ella era mi luz. Era por lo que despertaba cada día. Por lo que siempre luché. Incluso cuando me tuve que enfrentar al maldito de Voldemort ella estuvo a mi lado en cuerpo y alma. Siempre ahí. Junto a mí. ¡Era lo único bueno y constante en mi vida, maldita sea!… — un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas — Y me rompió el corazón cuando se fue… sin decirme nada… sólo alejándose de mi… huyendo… — se pasó una mano por el cabello en un gesto desesperado — Pero ¿qué vas a saber tú de esto?, nada, absolutamente nada. Una persona como tú ni siquiera merece la maravillosa familia que tienes — sentenció.

— ¡Harry de verdad lo siento! — se atrevió a mirarlo, sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas a través de sus gafas.

Le volteó la cara de un golpe en la mejilla ocasionándole un corte en la carne. _¿Sentir?, él no sentía nada_ , pensó el ojiverde con rabia.

— No, no lo sientes, — contradijo. Percy se cubrió su maltrecha mejilla con dolor — si de verdad lo hubieras sentido, me hubieras dicho desde el principio todo lo que sabías… ¡pero sólo callaste!

Un par de minutos en silencio sólo aumentaron la tensión en el ambiente. Mientras en la puerta de la cocina, Molly Weasley era testigo muda de la escena y se sorprendía cada vez más conforme hablaba Harry.

— Quiero que me digas en éste mismo instante todo lo que sabes de Hermione, y no voy a aceptar un "No" por respuesta — sentenció, limpiándose los ojos y pasando el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

— Rompería una promesa si te dijera aquello — dijo Percy.

— ¿A ella?… — le preguntó. El corazón se le estrujó al ver al pelirrojo asentir — ¿Te prohibió decirme algo a mi… o a todos? — cuestionó.

— A todos — mintió. Ya era suficiente el daño que había causado. ¿Para qué ocasionar más?

— Dime donde está, — Percy bajó la cabeza — ¡Percy, por favor! — pidió en un hilito de voz, desmoronándose.

— Yo… — suspiró derrotado. _Perdóname Hermione_ , pidió para sus adentros — Trabaja en el Ministerio, su oficina muy pocos la conocen, está en el nivel dos, en la Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas… — Harry calló la voz que le gritó haberla tenido enfrente todo ése tiempo, y lo escuchó con atención. Debía actuar rápido — Al llegar a su oficina Amy, su asistente, no te permitirá el paso, sólo se nos permite a algunos entrar en su oficina, así que tendrás que entrar por tu cuenta. En cuanto a donde vive… pídele a Ron la dirección de la casa de Luna, vive cerca de su casa, a unas dos calles… es una casa blanca, numero 354. Al este de Londres.

— Bien — murmuró Harry, tomando una nota mental.

Y lo siguiente que vio Percy fue un puño dirigirse de nuevo a su rostro y mandarlo al suelo, sintiendo inmediatamente el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

— ¡Percy! — exclamó la señora Weasley al tiempo que corría a auxiliarlo.

— Esto es por haberme mentido — sentenció Harry mientras agitaba su adolorida mano y se daba media vuelta encaminándose a la chimenea.

— Lo siento — musitó una vez más el pelirrojo. Su madre sostenía su rostro delicadamente, mientras un hilillo de sangre corría por la boca de éste, cayendo en el suelo.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos hablando con su amiga rubia, Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo pues Luna se había marchado a su oficina con una notable sonrisa ya que Ron le había insinuado que tal vez la iría a visitar.

Estaba leyendo tan concentrada que cuando una llamarada verde proveniente de la chimenea y la cabeza de Percy aparecieron entre éstas, pegó tal sobresalto que brincó en el asiento.

— ¡Hermione lo siento, te juro que traté de impedirlo, pero él de alguna forma se enteró que yo sabía algo!, ¡no sé ni cómo o quien le dijo, pero yo ya no pude…! — empezó a exclamar con presura, viéndola con vergüenza.

— Percy, espera, no te entiendo… — lo interrumpió Hermione al tiempo que se acercaba — ¿De qué hablas? — inquirió.

— Harry…

Hermione lo vio horrorizada. No podía ser cierto lo que trataba de decirle.

— Se enteró, ¡se enteró de todo!… — continuó Percy, dando voz a su temor — va hacia allá, y si no me equivoco, en cualquier momento estará por entrar en tu oficina — finalizó.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, como si de algo sirviera aquello para que lo dicho por su amigo no se cumpliera.

— De verdad lo siento… — murmuró cabizbajo — intenté que no se enterara, pero bueno… — ladeó el rostro dándole a Hermione una visión de su dañada mejilla — tiene varios métodos de persuasión — comentó irónico.

Hermione lo observó algo preocupada.

— No te preocupes… — murmuró con una voz que parecía de ultratumba, las piernas le temblaban — supongo que se tenía que enterar tarde o temprano… — pasó saliva. Percy la miró inquieto, ésta estaba palideciendo — Gracias por avisarme Percy. Yo… Adiós — se despidió temblorosa.

Y justo cuando recobraba algo de coordinación en sus piernas, la puerta se abrió de golpe a la vez que un ojiverde irrumpía en su oficina y Amy trataba inútilmente de detenerlo.

— … ¡señor le digo que no puede entrar! — se escuchó decir a Amy.

Verde y miel se encontraron.

La asistente de la castaña se veía avergonzada por la torpe entrada.

— Está bien Amy, ya me encargo yo — habló Hermione.

Amy la miró insegura, pero con un asentimiento de su jefa, tranquilizándola, decidió abandonar la oficina y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Lo que tengas que decir dilo rápido porque no tengo mucho tiempo — le pidió la castaña con voz neutral mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla, intentando por todos los medios no amedrentarse ante su presencia.

Harry abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua, en busca de las palabras adecuadas antes de que se pusiera a gritar como loco. Una parte de él, la que no estaba vociferando rabiosa, se sintió herida por el tono frío en que le habló su mejor amiga.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió tanto a Hermione como a Harry, porque si bien eso era algo que el ojiverde quería saber, no pensó que sería lo primero que saliera de sus labios, quizás luego, después de una amena charla cuando ambos recobraran algo de la confianza perdida. Pero no de ésta forma, con él hirviendo de coraje y dolor, y con ella mirándolo con indiferencia.

— Creo que eso ya te lo respondí a ti y a Ron — zanjó secamente.

— No, tú sólo dijiste cosas sin sentido y lo sabes. Yo quiero saber porque lo hiciste, y no me vengas con sandeces porque te conozco lo suficientemente bien para saber cuándo mientes — le advirtió, dando dos pasos hacia ella.

Hermione soltó un sonidito sarcástico, sonriendo irónicamente.

— Si me conocieras tanto como dices, entonces no necesitarías hacer la pregunta ¿no te parece? — replicó en doble sentido.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Estoy ocupada Harry, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicarte cosas que deberías de saber a la perfección desde hace casi ocho años.

— No entiendo. ¿Por qué…?… — suspiró con irritación — Mira, si ésta es una forma de hacer que olvidé porque vine, estás equivocada. Vine por una respuesta, y es exactamente lo que obtendré — sentenció firme, restando la distancia y colocándose frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Y si no quiero dártela?, ¿qué harás?… ¿Me pegarás igual que a Percy? — lo miró acusatoria.

— Sabes bien que jamás haría eso. Ni a ti, ni a nadie — subrayó.

— ¿En serio?, ¿y lo que pasó hace rato que fue? — inquirió con ironía.

— ¡Él se lo merecía! — masticó las palabras.

— No veo porque — se levantó del asiento, apoyando las manos en el escritorio.

Harry gruñó molesto.

— ¡¿Te parece poco el habernos mentido a todos durante éstos seis años?! — levantó la voz, mirándola con reproche.

— Lo que hizo Percy no tenía que ver con ustedes, sólo conmigo. Yo se lo pedí. Él únicamente lo cumplió… — resumió Hermione.

— ¡Actuando a nuestras espaldas! — golpeó el escritorio con un puño. Hermione no se perturbó, conocía perfectamente su carácter explosivo. Se limitó a mirarlo mal.

—… Además, hay cosas más significativas que ésa — su miel mirada se tiñó de dolor durante un segundo, pero desapareció tan rápido como se presentó.

— Dime una. Dime una maldita cosa que sea más significativa que saber de ti, porque yo no la conozco — la miró profundamente, con anhelo. Hermione desvió la mirada.

— Si tanto querías saber de mí, entonces no hubieras… — crispó los puños — Olvídalo — negó, mirándolo.

— No, dime, ¿qué ibas a decir?; ¿qué no hubiera hecho?, qué ¿eh?… — se inclinó hacia ella a través del escritorio — ¿Quererte?, ¿cuidarte?, ¿ser un buen amigo?, ¿qué de todo eso hice mal?

Hermione no encontró réplica contra aquello. Y Harry sonrió interiormente.

— Dime porque te fuiste Herm — le pidió vulnerable.

— Ya no tiene caso discutirlo — su voz demostró derrota.

— Si lo tiene. Quiero saber todo. Todo absolutamente de ti — alargó la mano queriendo tomar la suya. Pero Hermione la apartó rápidamente.

— Sigo siendo la misma. No hay nada que contar.

— Si actuaras como la antigua Hermione ten por seguro que no dudaría, pero eres distinta — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Tal vez las circunstancias me obligaron a cambiar y madurar — comentó con acritud.

— O quizás las personas te obligaron a hacerlo — masculló con el rostro tenso.

— En todo caso ése no sería tu problema sino mío — sentenció, alejándose de ésa peligrosa cercanía.

Harry suspiró derrotado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, alborotándolo. Era obvio que ella no iba a responder directamente a sus preguntas. Pero si no iba a responder eso, al menos tenía que aclarar alguna de las muchas dudas que tenía.

— ¿Por qué le hiciste prometer a Percy que no nos diría dónde estabas? — le preguntó.

Hermione perdió el aliento. ¿Cómo responder ésa pregunta sin delatarse en lo más mínimo?

— Porque…

— ¿Por qué…? — la alentó a continuar, rodeando lentamente el escritorio.

— Porque necesitaba tiempo para mí, para madurar lejos de ustedes, tener mi propio espacio — dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

— Eso lo pudiste tener aun sin haberte ido como lo hiciste; sólo tenías que pedirlo y lo hubieras tenido — la cortó Harry, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

— Puede que sí, pero de todas formas necesitaba un tiempo alejada de todos… — lo esquivó al irse por el otro lado, pero Harry la tomó de un brazo ocasionando que girara y éste se acercara más, dejándola atrapada entre un librero que tenía a su espalda y su cuerpo — ¿Q-qué haces? — tartamudeó nerviosa, pasando saliva.

— ¿Qué haces tú?, — le preguntó de vuelta mirándola anhelante — ésta no es la Hermione que conocí, mi mejor amiga; te acabo de encontrar y sin embargo siento como si te hubiera perdido de nuevo… — levantó una mano y acarició su mejilla. Hermione cerró los ojos sin poder lidiar con el cúmulo de sentimientos que se alojaron en su pecho. Harry dio otro paso hacia ella, haciendo el espacio entre ellos casi inexistente. Fue como si de pronto el mundo dejara de existir, solamente estaban ellos dos, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel — Y no logro concebir el porqué de tu actitud. ¿Fue algo que hice?, ¿algo que dije?, ¿te dañé en alguna forma?, — le preguntó. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, la castaña abrió los ojos, enfocando su mirada en la del pelinegro, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón sin remedio — por favor dímelo Hermione, dímelo y te juro que haré lo que sea para compensarte por mi insolencia, pero por favor, ¡vuelve a mí! — acarició de nuevo su mejilla. Sus rostros a un palmo de distancia.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? — la pregunta de Will, pronunciada desde la puerta, hizo que Hermione pegara un respingo asustado; separándose de Harry de inmediato, poniendo distancia entre ellos, sólo para girarse y captar la mirada recelosa de su amigo ojiazul.

Harry le sostuvo la mirada a Will con reto y silenciosamente lo maldijo por su intromisión; aunque, como era muy común en él, terminó soltando lo primero que cruzó por su cabeza.

— Es obvio que así es ¿no te parece? — le espetó sin vergüenza. Hermione enrojeció y se precipitó a llegar hasta William para que no se armara una pelea.

— No interrumpes nada Will, Harry ya se iba — lo calmó.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — refutó el ojiverde, clavando su mirada en los ojos mieles de Hermione.

— Si lo es… — nuevamente ése destello frío cubrió los ojos de la castaña. Harry se maldijo por aquello, si apenas unos segundos atrás había visto un pequeño brillo en sus ojos indicándole que quizás no todo estaba perdido, la mirada que tenía ahora únicamente le transmitía que por el momento no tenía ninguna esperanza — Tengo trabajo Harry; además, quede en salir con Will hoy — continuó la castaña.

Harry tragó espeso, apretando los músculos de la quijada, asintió en silencio.

— De acuerdo… — rumió contra su voluntad. Avanzó hacia ellos, a la salida, y con celos notó como Will se posicionaba protectoramente frente a Hermione, cubriéndola con la mitad de su cuerpo — Pero ésta plática queda pendiente ¿entiendes?, no voy a darme por vencido, tarde o temprano tendrás que encararme y deberás darme las respuestas que pido — sentenció. Y sin más salió dando un portazo.

Hermione cerró los ojos por unos segundos, sintiendo como inevitablemente se le anegaban en lágrimas; y, cuando creía que todo había terminado, Will se separó de ella y soltó una blasfemia muy impropia de él.

— ¡Pero ¿quién demonios se cree que es?!… ¡¿tu dueño, acaso?!… — saltó con vehemencia el ojiazul — ¡Ya verá si me lo encuentro una vez más aquí!, ¡maldito idiota! — exclamó lanzando dagas por los ojos con dirección a la puerta.

La castaña no comentó nada, soltando un cansado suspiro se limitó a tomar los papeles que estaba leyendo con anterioridad y recoger su gabardina del perchero para después meterse en la chimenea.

— ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó Will, mirándola desconcertado.

— Hablamos luego ¿quieres?, ahora sólo quiero estar sola. "Residencia Granger".

Y las llamas la consumieron.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: TIEMPO DE DECIDIR**

El colosal Big Ben fue el primer reloj en la ciudad de Londres en anunciar la hora. En su esplendoroso panorama las manecillas estaban marcando las nueve de la mañana. Apenas segundos después los relojes londinenses dieron las campanadas anunciando también la hora. Y en la residencia de Hermione Granger no fue la excepción.

El reloj despertador anunciaba la hora con un constante y molesto tintineo que retumbaba en la habitación. Somnolienta, Hermione lo calló a los pocos segundos dándole un leve manotazo al aparato. Suprimiendo un bostezo trató de despabilarse tallándose los ojos y estirándose un poco. No había pasado una buena noche.

Nuevamente había pasado la mayor parte en vela intentando alejar a cierta cabellera negra azabache y mirada esmeralda de sus pensamientos, lógicamente no lo habita conseguido, únicamente una desvelada más y unas horribles ojeras que daban sombra a sus ojos miel.

Casi por costumbre, más que por querer, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara y cepillarse los dientes para después tomar su "desayuno": una tostada con mantequilla y un sorbo de jugo de naranja en compañía de su fiel Crookshanks. No le supo a nada. _Que novedad_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

Se permitió el contemplar a su fiel amigo mientras éste degustaba con entusiasmo del atún que le había servido en su plato, y sintió envidia al notar sus buenos ánimos mientras engullía sentado en el banquillo donde lo había puesto. Aquel minino de aspecto viejo y desalineado era su mascota desde que los 13 años, y aunque lo adoraba con todo el corazón, no podía evitar el sentimiento de desazón que le sacudía el pecho cuando lo contemplaba como ahora, pues por desgracia, le recordaba al dueño de su desvelada: Harry.

Por alguna razón que nunca pudo entender, Crookshanks simpatizaba demasiado con el ojiverde; y aunque sonara algo tonto, durante las primeras semanas después de haber egresado de Hogwarts, cuando veía a su gato, casi podía leer en sus ojos la interrogante "¿Dónde está Harry?" … Por supuesto que Hermione veía eso imposible, solamente era su propio anhelo de verlo, pero no lo iba a admitir… y mucho menos a un gato.

Aunque, ¿qué podía saber ella acerca del comportamiento de los gatos o kneazle?, ¿acaso había estudiado veterinaria, o sabía más que el mismísimo Hagrid acerca de las criaturas mágicas?, la respuesta era simple: No. Ella no sabía nada más que lo que la propia experiencia le había enseñado a lo largo de los años.

Por eso ahora podía estar segura, y aunque le costara aceptarlo, de que Crookshanks si preguntaba por Harry cuando se le quedaba viendo por largo tiempo; o cuando se quedaban sentados en el sofá viendo el televisor y el minino se echaba sobre su regazo ronroneando suavemente observando con un aire de nostalgia aquel aparato muggle; e incluso cuando duraba horas mirando hacia la ventana en la espera de Hedwig.

Pero tal como le sucedió a Crookshanks después de un tiempo, ella también se resignó a que Harry no estaría más en sus vidas.

Meneó la cabeza y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos. Ésta vez enfocándose hacia cosas más agradables. Porque después de todo, ya había cerrado aquel ciclo en su vida. Y cuando un ciclo se cierra, se abre otro; y fue ahí donde había aparecido William, su mejor amigo, su pañuelo de lágrimas, en fin… su todo.

Aquel que la había hecho sonreír sinceramente; el que un 31 de Julio la había "secuestrado" y se la había llevado a un parque de diversiones durante todo el día; el que en Navidad inventaba locas y divertidas salidas a cualquier lugar soleado, alejándola de la fría tristeza de un día nevado y lluvioso; el que en su cumpleaños le hizo una parodia de una actriz americana enfundado en un súper corto vestido blanco y le había cantado a la luz de las velitas del pastel de cumpleaños y el flash de la cámara de Luna "Feliz cumpleaños a ti"… y nuevamente, el que había estado en todo lo que valía la pena después de salir del colegio.

Aunque, tenía que reconocer que no se habían conocido de la mejor manera posible…

Flash Back

El sonido de pasos apresurados sobre las mojadas calles londinenses, los quejidos histéricos de los transeúntes al verse empapadas por la lluvia, y el motor de los automóviles junto con el sonido del chapotear del agua al pasar un neumático por un charco, sólo eran un incentivo para que un joven se resguardara más en el calor de su gabardina y acelerara el paso.

Nunca le había gustado el clima de Londres, de eso estaba segura, pero amaba la ciudad, por lo cual tenía que aguantarse a ése "problemita", era como una cuota el tener que aguantar el tormentoso tiempo. Lluvia. _¿Por qué no podía dejar de llover?_ , se preguntaba en tono de queja; y justamente ése día tuvo que haber olvidado su varita. _Maldita fortuna_.

Con hastío, se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo peinó hacia atrás, el agua lo había adherido a su frente y grandes gotas de aquella sustancia salina caían por las puntas de su cabello, y la punta de su nariz. ¿Por qué tuvo que llover en ése instante, y con tantos muggles a la vista?… Sus ojos azules miraron a los lados antes de cruzar la calle a paso veloz. Y el colmo es que no traía libras para pagar un taxi. Merlín, solamente a él le pasaba eso.

Pero se suponía que para eso le había dado Luna aquel estuche tan fino, para guardarla ahí cuando no la usara. Y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Aunque pensándolo bien, su varita no habría servido de nada, no al menos con todas ésas personas a su alrededor. Miró su reloj de pulsera, estaba retrasada… _Genial_ , pensó con sarcasmo.

Y justo ése día. Su primer día de trabajo. Percy iba a matarla. ¡Kingsley no la contrataría!

Empezó a correr, tratando de no tirar los pergaminos que llevaba bajo el brazo.

Deseaba llegar a casa, comer algo y tomar un largo baño en agua caliente. Dobló la esquina…

¡PUM!… ¡SPLASH!

Los pergaminos salieron volando por los aires aterrizando en un charco de agua a la vez que Hermione chocaba con aquel desconocido de ojos azules y cabello negro, el cual por instinto la había tomado por la cintura para evitar su caída, pero con la mala suerte de resbalarse en el agua y terminar ambos en el suelo, con él sobre la mitad de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ay! — exclamó con dolor Hermione, sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba.

— Lo siento, es que… — aquel joven se separó de ella y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Hermione lo miró con acritud, y refutó su oferta con desdén.

— ¡¿Eres imbécil o qué?!… — exclamó exaltada, incorporándose y arreglándose la bufanda junto a la falda. Bendijo por un segundo el hecho de traer gabardina, de otra forma se le hubiera visto todo — ¡Mira lo que has hecho, tarado!, ¡trabajé en éste proyecto por años y ahora está arruinado!, ¡POR TU CULPA!… — sentenció empujándolo para después recoger sus empapados y maltrechos pergaminos. Bufó con furia analizando el daño.

— ¡Oiga, que aquí yo no tuve la culpa de nada! — se defendió el ojiazul.

— ¿Ah no?, — lo miró con enojo, en su voz una nota de sarcasmo demasiado marcada — ¿entonces quien, grandísimo…?

— ¡Hey!, — la censuró indignado. Se apartó el cabello de los ojos peinándolo hacia atrás — ¡usted fue la que me derribó!, ¡usted fue la que venía corriendo!, ¡NO YO! — vociferó, no iba a tolerar que aquella castaña desconocida lo insultara. Faltaba más.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! — refutó la ojimiel, sabiendo muy bien que él tenía razón, pero no lo iba a admitir.

— ¡Claro que lo es… señorita! — masculló entre dientes.

— Como sea… — repuso con desdén Hermione, algo había en él que le erizaba los vellos de la nuca de puro desagrado y hacía que su estómago se moviera inquieto ante su proximidad. Zanjando aquello último, le lanzó otra mirada de hastío y se empezó a alejar con la barbilla en alto — Tarado — soltó por lo bajo.

— ¡Oiga!; — se indignó el hombre, ya no aguantando más — ¡pues si yo soy tarado, usted déjeme decirle no es una perita en dulce precisamente, vieja insufrible y amargada! — le espetó, respirando agitadamente.

— ¡Ahh!, — bufó Hermione con exasperación — ¡Idiota! — y se marchó sin mirar hacia atrás.

— ¡MI NOMBRE ES WILLIAM! — le gritó, y en su atractivo rostro se formó una sonrisa burlona cuando Hermione lo vio sobre su hombro y le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil.

Fin Flash Back

Aquel recuerdo sólo le provocaba ahora que riera cada vez que lo rememoraba. En definitiva, no cambiaría ningún momento compartido con él, y ciertamente a él tampoco. Era simplemente William… su Will. Y esperaba así fuera por siempre.

Y ahora con ésta propuesta de Will a ser más que amigos, no tenía idea porque, pero la inquietaba de una forma en que nunca imaginó… le producía una especie de anhelo, de esperanza a poder formar algo único y hermoso juntos. Al mismo tiempo que una angustia aplastante oprimía su pecho al pensar que tal vez si se arriesgaba echaría por la borda todo lo que habían creado, y era algo a lo que no quería exponerse, a perder todo lo que necesitada: Will.

Sin él sentía nuevamente el peso de su alma rota, y ahora más que nunca; cuando Harry había vuelto y sacudido su vida como si de un huracán se tratara, que sólo ruinas dejaba a su paso. Justo igual que la última vez. _Pero basta ya de eso_ , pensaba la castaña cada vez que una idea traía a su mente la imagen de Harry.

La vida era para gozar y ser feliz, tal como Will le había enseñado. No para estar pensando en el pasado y el maldito "si hubiera".

Por eso, principalmente por eso, es que debía mantenerse firme en su decisión aquí y ahora. Para cerrar por fin ése capítulo de su vida definitivamente, y empezar a vivir por ella, no de los recuerdos.

* * *

Temía perderla, cuanto lo temía. Desde hacía muchos años al despertarse y antes de dormir su único pensamiento era ella. La imaginaba siendo feliz al lado de otro, sin acordarse en ningún momento de él. Teniendo una familia. Un lindo hogar. Y ahora que la había encontrado, pensó que ése sentimiento de desolación se esfumaría de su corazón, pero solamente había regresado con más fuerza.

No podía arrancarse de la cabeza la imagen de Hermione en los brazos de aquel estúpido que se hacía llamar su novio. No podía concebir cuando fue el momento en que la perdió. _Novio_ , pensó con mofa. Eso era justo lo que debería ser él de ella. Su novio. Pero el maldito destino y la vida no lo quisieron así. ¿O es que acaso fue su inseguridad?

Qué ironía. Todos tachándolo de valiente, un legendario Gryffindor que logró sacar la espada de Godric del sombrero seleccionador apenas con 12 años de edad; y aun así no tuvo los… pantalones para declararle sus sentimientos. En cambio, se conformó con contemplarla embelesado cada vez que la miraba sonreír y no se daba cuenta que era observada por él. O cuando suspiraba involuntariamente cuando por alguna razón ella le sonreía, lo tomaba de la mano y le regalaba un beso en la mejilla, para después escuchar su angelical risa comentándole que nunca se acostumbraría a aquellas muestras de cariño de su parte, y lo dejaba todo sonrojado por verse delatado. Si tan sólo hubiera actuado antes… pero no.

Suspiró con amargura. Ésos gestos ya no eran para él. Lo único que recibió ésa noche en que volvieron a encontrarse fueron palabras cargadas de dolor y reproche. Y después en su oficina, ¡Merlín!, ¡como quiso matar al maldito pomposo de su novio al haberlos interrumpido!, estaba completamente seguro que le hubiera robado un beso, ¡el primero!, si aquel cretino no hubiera entrado y arruinado el momento. Él había percibido el nerviosismo de la castaña, casi podía jugar haber escuchado su corazón latir frenético por su cercanía…

Y todo se vino abajo cuando "su noviecito" entró. _¡Estúpido!_ , pensó con rencor y celos. _¡Ja!, pero que ni crea que le dejaré el camino libre, ¡por supuesto que no!, ¡voy a luchar por ella hasta que ella acepte que también siente lo mismo por mí!_ , pensó con decisión. Porque de algo estaba seguro. Ella sentía algo por él, algo muy fuerte. Porque si no era así, ¿entonces porque reclamarle en un grito el que jamás la trajo de regreso?, ahora lo sabía: porque ella únicamente lo quería a él.

Y se le iría la vida en recompensarla por todo el daño que le hizo con su indecisión. Así tuviera que raptarla y alejarla de William, Hermione no lo evitaría otra vez, hablarían, y recuperaría lo que tanto extrañaba. A ella.

Asintió Harry con decisión.

* * *

— Entonces, ¿me dirás que hacemos aquí? — le preguntó Ron a Harry. Estaban escondidos entre unos botes de basura contemplando un edificio blanco frente a ellos. Y si su orientación no le fallaba, el departamento de Luna estaba a dos calles de ahí.

— ¡Shh! — lo volvió a callar el ojiverde, asomando la cabeza con cuidado.

— Harry, mira, me sacaste de la cama a muy tempranas horas de la mañana, por no decir madrugada, no me dejaste desayunar, y encima me traes a aquí y no me dices que diablos hacemos. Te pido, no, ¡te exijo!, que me digas de una maldita vez que demonios hacemos aquí, porque te juro que si no es importante ahora mismo voy a pegar tal grito que… — pero las amenazas y quejas de Ron se perdieron entre las manos de Harry, porque en un gesto desesperado por hacerlo callar le tapó la boca.

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?! — le pidió entre dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada y pegándolo más a la pared para no delatar su presencia.

— ¡"Edes du ed de do de dedad hadlad"! — le reclamó de manera amortiguada a través de su mano.

— ¡Pues cállate! — lo soltó.

— ¡ME CALLAR…! — empezó a gritar.

— ¡SSHHHHH!, ¡hay viene!, ¡cállate y escóndete! — le urgió Harry desesperadamente, silenciándolo con la varita para no perder tiempo.

—… — Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ningún sonido — ¡…!… — miró con resentimiento a Harry, tocándose la garganta — ¡…! — lo jaloneo del brazo para que le prestara atención mientras movía frenéticamente los labios y su rostro se ponía de un rojo carmesí producto del coraje.

Mas Harry ni le prestaba atención, su mirada permanecía enfocada al otro lado de la calle, en donde una castaña acomodaba un portafolio bajo su brazo, junto a una túnica negra que para el común espectador pasaría muy bien como un abrigo, y cerraba su casa.

— Te tengo… — sonrió Harry mientras veía a la castaña empezar a alejarse — ahora no podrás escapar de… ¡Ouch!, ¡¿qué demonios…?! — Ron se había hartado de no ser tomado en cuenta y le había dado un golpe en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

— ¡…! — le volvía a reclamar el pelirrojo moviendo los labios y agitando los brazos haciendo ademanes muy expresivos acerca de palabras malsonantes.

— ¿Ah sí?, — imitó Harry con gracia algunos de sus gestos — ¡pues ahora te dejo así todo el día! — le espetó, y Desapareció.

A Ron se le desorbitaron los ojos…

— ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?! — su bramido retumbó por toda la calle rompiendo con el hechizo del ojiverde. Afortunadamente para los planes de Harry, Hermione no alcanzó a escuchar a Ron pues en el preciso instante en que éste gritó, el camión de la basura pasaba por un lado amortiguando el sonido de su voz.

* * *

— Así que le dirás que si — fue el saludo que le dio Luna a Hermione cuando ésta arribó en su casa.

— ¿Cómo…?… — la miró desconcertada mientras entraba. Mas no tardó en mirarla suspicaz — Luna te advertí que no te metieras en mi mente otra vez.

— Lo sé, lo sé… y no lo hice; — agregó al ver la mirada de su amiga — llámalo intuición de amiga, o como quieras… — se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y se dirigió a su cuarto a recoger su túnica, volvió en unos segundos — En fin, ¿cuándo lo verás? — le preguntó mientras se ajustaba la chaqueta a los hombros.

— Al mediodía, quedamos en ir a almorzar — respondió Hermione algo intranquila. Luna suspiró.

— Hermione sabes que no tienes que…

— Lo sé… pero creo que es lo correcto.

— ¿Segura? — la miró dudosa.

— Aja… — asintió — además, nada cambiará ¿no? — parecía que tenía que escuchar aquellas palabras de todas las personas posibles para poder creerlo.

— No, nada cambiará… — le sonrió la rubia — Anda, vámonos. Quiero llegar a la cafetería que está en la esquina y comerme una enorme rebanada de pay de queso — la alentó su amiga.

— Tú y tus pays — murmuró Hermione negando con la cabeza.

— Tú y tus inseguridades — le respondió de vuelta Luna ganándose un chasquido de lengua por parte de la castaña.

* * *

— ¡Te mato!, ¡juro que te mato!… — masculló Ron apenas apareció en la oficina y encontraba a un concentrado ojiverde escribiendo lo que parecía una nota en un trozo de pergamino — ¿Tienes una maldita idea del ridículo que hice cuando esos estúpidos muggles por poco me llevaban a mí también en su camión monstruo?, ¡de no ser porque uno gordo me vio atorado de la túnica, de seguro ahorita estaría en el basurero!

— ¿Qué? — lo regresó a ver Harry con una sonrisa burlona, imaginándose la escena.

— Tú, idiota, tan concentrado en Hermione te olvidaste por completo de mí, ¡y justo cuando a los muggles se les ocurría llevarse la basura yo me di cuenta que mi túnica se había atorado en el contenedor!… — le relató exaltado — estuve así de cerca de terminar en medio de toda ésa chatarra — hizo un ademán con los dedos.

— Hombre Ron, sabía que eras comelón, pero de eso a que empieces a buscar en los basureros… — no pudo evitar mofarse de su amigo, riendo de buena gana.

— Ja, ja, ja… — lo miró con acritud — Y luego encima esos pelmazos me llaman indi no sé qué cosa — las orejas se le sonrojaron al rememorar las sonrisas burlonas en esos tipos.

— ¿Indigente? — Ron asintió. Y Harry se carcajeó.

— Pudo ser peor, — le dijo una vez recuperó el aliento — si hubieran sido los policías quien te hubieran encontrado, ahorita estarías pagando una muy buena multa, eso sí corres suerte.

Ron resopló molesto.

— ¡Si no fueras mi mejor amigo te aseguro que ahorita mismo correría a la oficina de Hermione y le diría que la estás acechando!

— No te atreverías — aquello pareció borrarle todo el humor a Harry pues rápidamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Ah no?, ¡pruébame! — lo retó.

— Ron… — lo miró con advertencia.

— "Ron" … — lo imitó el pelirrojo con gesto burlesco, estaba que trinaba de coraje — pero como dije "si no fueras mi mejor amigo", — apretó los dientes — por desgracia, YO si te sigo tratando como tal, no como a un maldito títere al cual lo usas a tu antojo y sin ningún miramiento — le espetó dejándose caer en su silla.

— Yo no te utilizo como títere — refutó Harry, algo indignado.

— Sí, claro… — ironizó el pelirrojo — Sólo me mueves con unos cordones invisibles y me obligas a hacer cosas bajo tus órdenes… — hizo además con las manos como si tuviera un títere invisible mientras hablaba. Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados — Pero Ron, ¿cómo puedes pensar que Harry te puede utilizar como un títere?, ¡que estupidez Dios mío!; ¡perdóname Harry, que tonto he sido! — satirizó.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Piensa lo que quieras Weasley, te conozco demasiado bien para saber que cuando estás en ayunas andas con un genio de los mil demonios — le dijo calmado. Ron gruñó, al igual que su estómago.

— ¡Pues si!, ¡pero es tu culpa!; bien pude ir a casa y comer un delicioso desayuno de mamá, pero no, hay va el muy… a hacerle caso a su amigo, y no come nada… — prácticamente estaba llorando del hambre. Harry suprimió una risa mientras volvía a concentrarse en su carta — Y a todo esto, ¿qué tanto escribes? — le ganó la curiosidad.

— Una nota para Hermione, — se limitó a decir — quiero recuperarla, después de todo ¿no me dijiste tú "nunca es demasiado tarde" ?; pues bien, aunque esté incluso casada con el estúpido ése voy a luchar por ella hasta que ella misma me diga que no me ama — manifestó solemne.

— Y luego dicen que el testarudo soy yo — murmuró el pelirrojo. Y abriendo el cajón superior de su escritorio sacó un litro de yogurt de fresa, tres emparedados de jamón y queso, una botella con jugo de naranja, dos manzanas, una barra de chocolate, un pedazo de tarta de zanahoria y empezó a engullir rápidamente.

— ¿Cuándo…? — empezó a preguntar Harry, mirándolo con los ojos desorbitados.

— Uno nunca sabe cuándo puede necesitar desayunar aquí — se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, y siguió "desayunando".

— ¿Me convidas una…?… — observó con antojo una de las manzanas. Ron lo miró molesto, acercando la comida hacia sí mismo — Está bien, está bien — replicó Harry con hastío.

* * *

— Buenos días Amy. ¿Alguna novedad? — le preguntó Hermione como siempre a su secretaria apenas llegó a su oficina.

— No, bueno si, es decir, no… bueno… — balbuceó ésta jugando con un sobre entre sus manos.

— ¿Si? — arrugó el entrecejo, deteniéndose en la puerta.

— Es sólo que le llegó ésta carta… — se puso de pie, extendiéndole el sobre. Hermione lo tomó, contemplándolo con curiosidad, empezando a darle vuelta para saber el remitente — del señor Potter — terminó de decir Amy.

" _De Harry Potter, para Hermione Granger. Urgente_ ". Leyó Hermione mentalmente, pasando saliva con dificultad.

— ¿Vino a aquí? — logró formular, mirando el sobre, inexpresiva.

— No, lo trajo una hermosa lechucita blanca — expresó embelesada al recordar el ave.

— Oh — _Hedwig_ , pensó Hermione.

— ¿Está bien, señorita? — le preguntó mirándola preocupada.

— Si, si, perfectamente… Estaré… — se aclaró la garganta, recuperando el semblante — estaré únicamente un par de horas hoy Amy, puedes tomarte la tarde libre si así lo deseas — y sin más, ingresó a su oficina.

Dejando caer sus cosas sobre el escritorio sin mucha gracia, se sentó en su silla y soltando un suspiro abrió el sobre, desdoblando el pergamino, y empezó a leer, sintiendo que el estómago le daba una sacudida…

" _Hermione:_

 _Lamento el altercado del otro día; espero no sigas molesta. Pero como comprenderás, tenía motivos de sobra para estar tan exaltado._

 _Espero puedas disculparme con un almuerzo hoy y podamos aclarar de una vez por todas muchas cosas que tenemos pendientes._

 _Te quiero._

 _Harry_."

Corto, conciso, al grano. Justo como solían serlo. O al menos es lo que quería pensar Hermione cuando terminó de darle vueltas a los breves párrafos.

Suspiró. Un almuerzo con Harry. Un almuerzo con Will. Dos caminos entre los cuales elegir.

¿Cómo había llegado a ésta situación?, pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, abrumada.

* * *

Las 12 en punto y, en diferentes lugares de la ciudad de Londres, dos chicos se encontraban ansiosos.

— ¿Seguro que le pusiste los datos bien?, ¿hoy?, ¿almuerzo?, ¿bla, bla, bla? — le volvió a preguntar Ron.

— ¡Que si Ron!, ya no me preguntes, sólo me pones más nervioso — le respondió exasperado Harry mientras se paseaba por su oficina mordiéndose las uñas.

— Tal vez tenga mucho trabajo — sugirió tratando de darle ánimos. El desayuno exprés le había pasado el berrinche de la mañana.

— Podría habérmelo dicho — zanjó Harry.

— ¿Y si vas y la buscas? — propuso inseguro.

Harry lo pensó unos segundos. Al final negó. Tampoco quería presionarla y ocasionar otro altercado.

* * *

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar, señor, o espera compañía? — le preguntó un camarero a Will.

— No, gracias, espero compañía — le respondió amablemente.

Con un asentimiento, el camarero se retiró.

Will volvió a mirar su reloj de pulsera, Hermione llegaría en 10 minutos, o al menos, en eso habían quedado.

* * *

Se escuchó que tocaron con delicadeza a la puerta y Harry literalmente corrió hacia ella y la abrió de golpe, con una sonrisa de esperanza en los labios…

* * *

Una señorita se sentó frente a él y le sonrió con serenidad, Will se le quedó viendo curioso…

* * *

— Ella no vendrá — fue la única frase que le dirigió Luna.

* * *

— ¿Entonces…? — le preguntó Will, una mirada de intriga en sus ojos.

* * *

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Harry, la sonrisa borrándose de sus labios.

* * *

— Está con William.

* * *

— Si, acepto ser tu novia — le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.

Will sonrió radiante.

* * *

A Harry se le rompió el corazón.

* * *

El cielo estrellado le dio las buenas noches a Londres mientras unos enamorados se despedían en la puerta de la casa de la chica con un tierno beso en los labios, queriendo alargar el momento de la despedida.

— Aun no puedo creer que seas mi novia — murmuró Will contra sus labios, volviendo a besarla. Hermione se dejó llevar.

— Pues tendrás que asimilarlo pronto porque planeo hacer que esto dure por mucho tiempo — le sonrió Hermione. El pelinegro sonrió feliz.

— Trato hecho — la besó suavemente.

— Will… — de repente su mirada se tornó preocupada.

— Dime — le acarició la mejilla, mirándola con adoración.

— Si esto no funciona… — comenzó.

— Las cosas volverán a ser igual que antes — la tranquilizó.

— ¿Seguro? — lo miró inquieta.

— Seguro, — le tomó las manos — nunca te dejaré Jean — la calmó.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo. Además, si tú saltas yo salto, ¿recuerdas? — bromeó queriendo aligerar la tensión en su novia.

— Eso lo viste en una película — le reprendió Hermione con una risa.

— Si, bueno… — las mejillas de William se tiñeron de un suave matiz rosado — me entendiste ¿no? — le sonrió de medio lado, juguetón.

Hermione rodó los ojos a la vez que negaba con la cabeza al ver su gesto, pero continuó sonriendo divertida.

— Buenas noches, William — le deseó, dándole un abrazo.

— Hasta mañana, Jean — le besó la sien.

* * *

Sonriendo, Hermione se dirigió a su armario para sacar su pijama, despojándose de la ropa que usó durante el día, revisando los bolsillos antes para no tirar por accidente algo mañana en la lavadora. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un pedazo de papel en el interior de su abrigo, arrugando el entrecejo con desconcierto, extrajo la nota del bolsillo, sólo para perder un poco el brillo que cubrió sus ojos durante la tarde.

La nota de Harry resplandecía a la luz de los rayos de luna que se colaban por la ventana.

" _Te quiero._

 _Harry_."

Resaltaban las palabras por entre el arrugado papel.

— No existe el "hubiera" — arrugó por completo la nota y la arrojó al cesto de basura, encaminándose al baño con su pijama en mano para tomar un baño y cambiarse de ropa antes de dormir.

Flash Back

— ¿Pasarás las vacaciones con nosotros? — la pregunta tímida de Harry le arrancó una sonrisa a Hermione.

— Sabes que sí. Siempre pasamos Pascua juntos — le sonrió.

— Oh, bueno. Solamente quería estar seguro de que estarías ahí — se rascó la nuca.

— Además, ¿quién más podría ponerte al corriente en Pociones durante estas dos semanas mejor que yo? — bromeó.

La sonrisa de Harry se debilitó.

— Hermione, me importa muy poco aprobar Pociones con Slughorn. Además, ya sabes cómo es conmigo — murmuró incómodo.

— Por eso mismo. Te pasa mucho. Pero necesitas aprender, Harry. Oh dime, ¿ya no quieres ser Auror? — la mirada delatadora de Harry le dieron la respuesta.

— De acuerdo — aceptó rendido.

— Así me gusta — sonrió radiante Hermione.

— Pero a cambio tú jugarás Quidditch conmigo, Ron y Ginny — añadió rápidamente, con malicia.

— Harry… — musitó temerosa. El ojiverde la miró suplicante — No lo sé, sabes que yo… ¿Y si me caigo? — preguntó insegura.

— ¡No dejaré jamás que eso pase! — aquellas seguras palabras bien podrían hacerla aventarse de la torre de Astronomía con la certeza de que Harry estaría ahí para atraparla.

Fin Flash Back

— No debo pensar más en ti — se reprendió Hermione mientras dejaba que el agua corriera por su cuerpo.

Flash Back

— Vamos Harry, solamente te falta un pergamino. Ándale, no te duermas — lo zarandeaba Hermione mientras éste estaba tirado en el sofá y en su mano sostenía una pluma.

— No Herm, tengo sueño… ¡quiero dormir! — sollozó falsamente sacándole una corta risa a su amiga.

— Anda, si terminas el pergamino te daré un premio — propuso. Harry se sentó de golpe mirándola ilusionado.

— ¿Cuál? — le preguntó muriéndose de nervios.

— El que quieras — contestó sin pensar, perdiéndose en ése brillo de sus ojos verde esmeralda.

— El que yo quiera, ¿estás segura? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Bueno… — balbuceó ya no muy segura. Harry se estaba acercando lentamente.

— Dijiste el que yo quisiera… no puedes echarte para atrás — apuntó.

— Si, pero… — se humedeció los labios inconscientemente, de pronto su garganta era un árido desierto. Harry estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro. La sangre le bombeaba en los oídos.

— Y no se vale decir cosas nada más por decirlas, creeré que eres una mentirosa después — la miró acusatoriamente, sólo unos centímetros más… cinco… cuatro…

¡Muak!

Hermione lo había besado en la mejilla para después enderezarse completamente en el sofá, alejándose de él.

— Ése era el premio, para que veas que no digo las cosas por decir, ahora te falta cumplir a ti, ¡aquí tienes! — y pasándole apresuradamente el pergamino miró a otro lado, dándose patadas mentalmente por su timidez. Mientras Harry la miraba con un brillo un tanto desilusionado en los ojos.

Fin Flash Back

— Ahora sólo debo concentrarme en William, mi novio, en nadie más… — se enredó en la toalla.

Flash Back

— Eso no es cierto, yo siempre he pensado que Hermione es hermosa… — automáticamente Harry enmudeció mientras en las mejillas de Hermione aparecía un notorio sonrojo y Ron enarcaba una ceja, anonadado — Es decir, si de por sí ya eres bella ahora arreglada sólo lo resaltas más y… — la miró, sus mejillas antes pálidas por su metida de pata comenzaban a teñirse de color escarlata — Bueno, no quiero decir que solamente arreglada te veas más bonita, sino todo el tiempo, lo llevas contigo siempre… — expresó apresuradamente. Resoplando cuando en lugar de componer la situación sólo se "hundía" más — Mejor vámonos a desayunar.

Y avanzó cabizbajo hacia la entrada de la sala común; mientras a sus espaldas, Hermione se prometía a si misma arreglarse lo mejor posible para ése próximo Baile de San Valentín y del cual antes el ojiverde y el ojiazul estaban comentando y había ocasionado ésas respuestas en Harry al comentar su pelirrojo amigo que las mujeres únicamente se veían bonitas si se arreglaban.

Fin Flash Back

— Harry está en el pasado, y ahí se va a quedar — se colocó el pijama.

Flash Back

— ¿Y ahora tú porque tienes ésa cara? — le preguntó Ron a Harry, mientras a su izquierda Hermione lo miraba desconcertada.

— Nací con ella ¿qué esperabas? — le contestó de mala manera.

Ron suprimió una risa, era obvio que su amigo estaba molesto.

— Si, bueno, pobre de ti… — Harry lo fulminó con la mirada — Es broma hombre. Ya, dinos que te pasa.

— ¡Nada!, ¡no me pasa nada!, ¡déjame en paz! — se exasperó y siguió caminando.

A su espalda Ron lo miró desconcertado y Hermione preocupada por su actitud.

— Harry, ¿seguro que estás…? — empezó a decir Hermione, dándole alcance.

— ¡Estoy bien ¿de acuerdo?!… — se detuvo en seco y se giró de golpe para verla. Al ver su mirada dolida se sintió mal — Sólo, sólo estoy cansado, es todo… perdona — la miró avergonzado.

Un tanto insegura, Hermione le sonrió asintiendo, avanzó hasta alcanzarlo y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla a la vez que entrelazaba sus dedos.

— No te preocupes — le sonrió una vez más y, brindándole un último apretón en su mano, se fue a su siguiente clase.

Mientras, Ron veía risueño a Harry contemplar embelesado a Hermione, y llevarse una mano a la mejilla en donde lo había besado. El enfado se había ido a quien sabe dónde.

— Y para que veas que yo no soy despistado, lo que vimos no fue nada, Hermione solamente estaba compartiendo sus apuntes con Justin — y dándole una palmadita en la espalda se alejó dejando a un Harry con los ojos como platos.

Fin Flash Back

— Ya no más Harry, es momento de que sea feliz — y con ésas palabras, se dejó llevar por un último recuerdo.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué tanto me ves?, — exclamó Hermione con una risa nerviosa hacia Harry — llevas toda la noche mirándome y, sinceramente, estás poniéndome nerviosa — y como si su cuerpo quisiera darle otra prueba al ojiverde de que aquello era cierto, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

— ¡Te ves hermosa! — apenas y exhaló el pelinegro, mirándola embobado. La castaña quedó perpleja.

Fin Flash Back


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: TU SOMBRA**

Diciembre, uno de los meses más fríos del año, lleno de vacaciones y festividades; y para Hermione sólo podía significar una cosa: ¡Navidad con su familia!

Después de considerarlo por mucho tiempo, y teniendo en cuenta la ahora "cercanía" con su pasado, la castaña había decidido tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones del Ministerio. Dos semanas, fue lo que le comunicó a Percy. Era el tiempo justo que necesitaba para poner un poco de orden en sus asuntos personales.

Aunque si de asuntos personales era a lo que se refería, debía admitir que la oferta de la señora Weasley a pasar las fiestas en La Madriguera también había influido en su decisión. ¿Quién en el mundo podía renegar de una invitación de la matriarca de los Weasley?, ¿y cómo podía salir bien librado de ello?

Bueno, Hermione no lo había sabido hasta hacia menos de dos semanas. Justo cuando sucedió todo…

Flash Back

—… todos estarán, querida, los muchachos; Charlie, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire, que prometieron pasar la Navidad con nosotros y el año nuevo con los padres de Fleur en Francia; Remus, Tonks y Teddy también asistirán; incluido Hagrid, quien está impaciente por verte; invitamos a McGonagall también, aunque sólo asistirá un par de horas, ya sabes, para regresar a Hogwarts con los alumnos que se quedan por las fiestas… — seguía parloteando sin parar la cabeza de la señora Weasley proyectada desde las llamas de la chimenea, por la red flu.

Hermione asentía a cada cosa que decía, mostrando una temblorosa sonrisa en los labios.

— No me puedes decir que no, ya invité a Luna y ella dijo que dependía de ti. La verdad no entendí porque, pero bueno… — hizo un gesto como quien se encoge de hombros, aunque Hermione sólo pudo intuirlo, ya que su cabeza era lo único que se apreciaba — Y Arthur estaría encantado si también asisten tus padres, ya sabes cómo se vuelve loco con ellos.

— Si señora Weasley, lo sé, pero…

— Oh, basta con el "señora Weasley", llámame Molly — le soltó con desenvoltura.

— Entiendo lo que me dice señora Weasley, — escuchó un resoplido por parte de ésta — pero en realidad yo ya tengo planes para las fiestas — desvió la mirada a su regazo.

— ¿En serio? — inquirió con un tono escéptico.

— Si, verá… — carraspeó Hermione — Con mis padres pasaremos las fiestas en Alemania, Luna y su padre también nos acompañarán, así que… — ¿cómo había terminado metiendo también a la rubia en el asunto?, es algo que ni ella misma sabía. Parecía una persona completamente distinta la que hablaba: villas, monumentos, museos, plazas, recorridos; todo estaba ahí, saliendo a borbotones de su boca cual cascada de mentiras.

— Vaya, bueno, en ése caso, creo que entiendo. La familia es lo primero, y si ya habías planeado esto con tiempo… — le dedicó una mirada escudriñadora. Hermione asintió rápidamente — Supongo que no se puede hacer nada — completó desalentada.

— Tal vez a mi regreso — la frase salió de sus labios antes de poder pensar, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente.

— ¡Perfecto!, — ovacionó la señora Weasley — envíame una lechuza a tu regreso. ¡Que pasen felices fiestas! — y desapareció ante una perpleja ojimiel, que siguió contemplando la chimenea preguntándose cómo había terminado ofreciéndose voluntariamente a una reunión con todo el clan Weasley.

Fin Flash Back

" _Una mentira piadosa_ ", había comentado Luna en aquel momento, luego de relatarle lo sucedido.

Una mentira piadosa que se transformó en un cataclismo cuando a una semana después de aquel incidente, Hermione fue a visitar a sus padres y les contó todo lo sucedido en ésas pasadas semanas, incluyendo su noviazgo con Will…

El recuerdo del alarido de su madre aun le perforaba los oídos cuando lo rememoraba. Y el " _Ya era hora_ " que había soltado su padre con aparente alivio la hacía sonrojarse inevitablemente. ¿Qué acaso sus padres ya habían considerado la posibilidad de que ella quedara como una solterona?, ¿vieja, amargada, y en compañía de Crookshanks por toda la eternidad?

En fin, de una invitación de la señora Weasley a La Madriguera, unos inexistentes planes a ir a Alemania, la noticia de su noviazgo con Will a sus padres, una invitación de estos a pasar las fiestas en su cabaña en Escocia, una llamada de Luna y su señor padre a los Granger, y Hermione perdió el rumbo de su vida en escasos días, preguntándose cómo es que había terminado en todo ése torbellino de acontecimientos… cuando todo había comenzado como el augurio de un tranquilo día.

O al menos ése había sido el plan inicial…

* * *

— ¿No te parece que estás llegando un poco lejos?… — le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras organizaban una mochila con unas cuantas mudas de ropa y artículos personales; él haciéndolo con algo de vacilación, y el pelinegro con mucho esmero — Digo, estará con su familia, son las fiestas navideñas, no cualquier otro día feriado. Si aparecemos así de pronto, no hace falta decirte cómo es el temperamento de Hermione — se estremeció de sólo imaginar su reacción.

— Por eso mismo, es Navidad, dime, ¿hace cuánto que no pasamos con ella una Navidad? — le preguntó apenas dedicándole una fugaz mirada mientras echaba otro par de camisetas en la mochila y corría al baño por su navaja mágica para afeitar.

Ron se sentó en el borde de la cama, frunciendo la boca en un gesto de indecisión.

— Vamos Ron, no seas lento, el traslador estará listo en menos de una hora y tú apenas has guardado un par de calcetines — le dijo Harry cuando regresaba con la navaja en mano, además de su cepillo de dientes y la pasta dental.

— Harry, no estoy muy seguro de esto — exteriorizó el pelirrojo.

El ojiverde suspiró.

— Ron, escucha, sé que temes cómo pueda reaccionar Hermione, o que las cosas no salgan de la manera en que las tengo planeadas…

— Y con justa razón, tus planes nunca funcionan, era Hermione la que siempre resolvía todo — lo interrumpió el ojiazul.

— Si, bueno, eso lo sé… — una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro — Pero a lo que voy es que ésta es quizás la única oportunidad que tenga de pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Tú mismo me lo dijiste: Luna te comentó que su noviecito no irá — le recordó.

— Si, pero Luna tampoco me dijo que iba a ir a una playa, y mucho menos a cuál, sabrá que tú metiste manos en el Ministerio, y entonces sí que Merlín nos ampare de la furia de Hermione — expuso con gesto obvio.

— ¡Exacto!, por eso existen las casualidades ¿no? — le restó importancia el ojiverde, echando un último par de sandalias a su mochila.

— No creo que… — empezó de nuevo el pelirrojo.

— Ronald… — lo cortó con cierto fastidio — podrás pasar más tiempo con Luna — subrayó.

¿Pasar algo de tiempo con Luna podría valer el arriesgar su propia vida enfrentándose a Hermione?, fue la pregunta que cruzó por la cabeza del pelirrojo. Un segundo después se levantó de un salto…

— Bueno, aunque creo que no nos caería mal un poco de sol ¿no?; es decir, ya me estoy cansando de la nieve, merecemos al menos una Navidad soleada, ¿no te parece? — y mientras Ron seguía hablando incoherencias Harry se dedicaba a sonreír con malicia al pensar en lo que tenía planeado.

Ésta vez se necesitaría muchísimo más que un tonto noviecito para evitar que cumpliera con su cometido: recuperar a Hermione.

* * *

La fresca brisa marina de las soleadas playas de Perth, Australia, les dio la bienvenida a Hermione, Luna, y sus familias apenas se Aparecieron. El inmenso cielo azul se extendía en el horizonte, al igual que el basto mar turquesa en el océano, rodeado de una nívea arena que se colaba entre sus sandalias veraniegas.

— ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! — musitó el señor Lovegood de manera ahogada, maravillado ante la vista.

— ¡Es hermoso! — proclamó extasiada Jean Granger, sacándole una sonrisa a su esposo.

Luna se sonrió con suficiencia, por haber escogido aquel lugar como punto de Aparición. Y es que, ¿qué mejor lugar que las playas desiertas de aquella isla?

— Y tú que querías pasar las vacaciones en Alemania — le comentó por lo bajo a su amiga castaña. Hermione sonrió con culpabilidad; les dedicó una breve mirada a sus padres, quienes, tomados de la mano, miraban maravillados todo en rededor. Por un segundo tuvo celos de lo que ellos tenían; podían pasarles los años por encima, pero se miraban igual de enamorados y felices que siempre.

Suspiró. En buena hora William se iba a visitar a sus abuelos a Irlanda, justo cuando se ponía melancólica… y romántica. Salió de su letargo cuando Luna la apremió del brazo, guiándola al hotel.

* * *

Aunque sin duda la reacción más "interesante" fue la de Ron, pues con Harry dirigiendo la Aparición conjunta, haciéndolos Aparecer en un buen pedazo de playa arenosa, el pobre pelirrojo salió corriendo despavorido rumbo al pavimento chillando histérico: " _¡Arenas movedizas, arenas movedizas!_ ", cuando sintió que sus sandalias se hundían con demasiada facilidad.

Una suerte que nadie aparte de él había visto semejante espectáculo, había pensado el ojiverde, mientras veía con burla a su escurridizo amigo.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — le preguntaba Ron a Harry minutos después, apenas entraron al hotel muggle, el pelirrojo veía con desconfianza todo a su alrededor; en especial a los jóvenes que tomaban las maletas de los huéspedes y desaparecían en los ascensores sin más. Inconscientemente abrazó más su equipaje hacia sí.

— Ahora a registrarnos en el mismo piso que ellas — sonrió el ojiverde.

— ¿El mismo?… — respingó el ojiazul — Tú sí que eres valiente, porque mira que cuando Hermione te vea… — dejó la frase en el aire y apresuró el paso: un muchacho con chaleco dorado se dirigía hacia ellos observando su equipaje con curiosidad. _Estos muggles ratas_ , pensó mirándolo ceñudo.

* * *

— Mamá, Luna y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la alberca del hotel, nos vemos más tarde — anunció Hermione junto a la rubia, ambas ya vestidas con un traje de baño de dos piezas, asomándose apenas a la suite que ocupaban los mayores.

— De acuerdo, diviértanse — les deseó la señora Granger.

Por comodidad y un capricho de Hermione y Luna para con sus padres, éstas habían hecho reservación de dos habitaciones: una suite que contaba con todo, desde cocina, sala, hasta dos habitaciones separadas; y otra de dos camas, un pequeño recibidor con una pequeña sala, baño y balcón; con vista al mar ambas.

Las chicas volvieron a salir justo en el momento en que al señor Lovegood se le ocurría comentar algo de ir a relacionarse con las "muggles picaronas", ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de la madre de Hermione y una estruendosa carcajada amortiguada en una tos del señor Granger.

* * *

— Mi padre, te juro que hay veces en que pienso conseguirle una novia — negó con la cabeza Luna cuando cruzaban el pasillo rumbo al ascensor.

— No sería mala idea. ¿Alguien en mente? — le preguntó Hermione.

— ¿McGonagall?… — sugirió la rubia con una sonrisa burlona en los labios — Sería interesante ver la reacción de la profesora cuando mi padre me la presentara como su pareja y yo le preguntara si le tenía que decir "Minerva" o "mamá" — sus ojos brillaron soñadores.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

— Tú haces eso y la profesora se las arreglaría para que todos los TIMOs que pasaste los tuvieras que presentar otra vez — se rio la castaña.

— No creo que sea capaz… — se quedó callada un momento — ¿Tú crees que sí? — la miró intranquila, justo cuando Hermione oprimía el botón para llamar el ascensor.

La castaña sólo sonrió como quien sabe algo más y se niega a compartirlo. Y justo cuando se atrevió a decir algo, su voz quedó amortiguada ante el pitido del ascensor anunciando que había llegado. Y se giró hacia las puertas mientras veía como se abrían lentamente…

— ¡¿Tú?! — respingaron Hermione y Luna a la par, mirando estupefactas a quienes estaban frente a ellas.

— ¡Madre santa! — apenas y exhalaron Harry y Ron al verlas en aquella vestimenta, comiéndoselas con los ojos. Las chicas enrojecieron.

— ¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?! — bramó Hermione, quien fue la primera en reaccionar, pasándole una toalla a su amiga para que se cubriera igual que como ella estaba haciendo; Luna la recibió sin chistar, mirando acusatoriamente a Ron.

— Nosotros… — murmuró el pelirrojo roncamente, apenas siendo capaz de pasar saliva; su mirada enfocada en la toalla que acababa de cubrir el bien formado cuerpo de la rubia.

— ¡Hermione, Luna!, ¡pero que coincidencia que las encontremos justo aquí!… — exclamó Harry cual si apenas las hubiera visto — O el mundo es muy pequeño, o debe ser el destino el que planea juntarnos — le sonrió cómplice a Hermione. Ésta rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Nos siguieron! — les acusó.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — respingó Ron, volviendo a la realidad — ¡Ouch!… — Harry le dio un pisotón nada disimulado, acribillándolo con la mirada — Digo, ¡por supuesto que no! — fingió indignación, sus orejas se pusieron rojas cuando captó la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió Luna.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces que hacen aquí? — les espetó nuevamente la castaña, cruzándose de brazos, y cuidando de no dejar caer la toalla.

— Pues ¿no es obvio?, — le preguntó Harry — venimos de vacaciones al igual que ustedes — y sus ojos verde esmeraldas brillaron con intensidad cuando se conectaron con los enfurruñados castaños.

— ¡Ahh! — exclamó Hermione con exasperación, y tomando de un brazo a Luna, regresaron sobre sus pasos rumbo a la habitación. Mientras a sus espaldas se escuchaba la risa amortiguada de Harry y un comentario de Ron que sonó a: " _¿Viste las…?_ "; pero no pudieron escuchar a que se refería exactamente pues cerraron de un portazo, aunque podían estar casi seguras que no era nada inocente el comentario.

* * *

— ¡No puedo creer que haya sido capaz de esto!, ¡Es que es simplemente…!… ¡Ahh!, — despotricaba sin sentido alguno Hermione, dando vueltas por la habitación como leona enjaulada — ¡Pero cuando le ponga las manos encima!… ¡Cree que puede jugar conmigo!, ¡Ja!, ¡Va a ver el muy…!… ¡Le voy a enseñar quien es Hermione Jean Granger!

— ¿Crees que entonces todo lo hicieron a propósito? — le preguntó cómo sin querer Luna, algo cohibida por su actitud.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, — exclamó con indignación — pero ya verá cómo le va a ir a aquel que se fue de chismoso y les dijo de nuestros planes, ¡por qué cuando sepa quien fue voy a…! — hizo un gesto agresivo con las manos, mirando hacia la puerta.

— Fui yo — murmuró Luna quedito.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione la regresó a ver tan rápido que su cuello emitió un ruido seco.

— Le dije a Ron un día que planeábamos, tú sabes, alejarnos de Londres éstas fiestas. Nunca dije a donde ni nada, ni siquiera cuando nos íbamos. Realmente no creí que importara, él me había preguntado si iríamos a La Madriguera y pues yo le dije que… — pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba.

 _Así que ésos dos están conspirando contra mí, pues bien, querían guerra, ¡guerra tendrán!_ , pensaba la castaña sin atender a lo que decía su amiga. _Y ni crean que tendré misericordia, si pensaron que antes les aplicaba la Ley del hielo, pues no será NADA comparado a como los trataré ahora. En especial a ése… tonto_.

—… supongo que regresaremos a Londres, ¿verdad? — finalizó la rubia de forma abatida.

— No… — negó Hermione decidida. La rubia la regresó a ver, ésa determinación no podía augurar nada bueno — Nos quedaremos y fingiremos no habernos encontrado con ellos; disfrutaremos de nuestras vacaciones con nuestras familias. Y los ignoraremos olímpicamente — zanjó.

— ¿Estás segura? — no le gustaba mucho la idea de ignorar a Ron; aunque éste hubiera ido de chismoso con Harry, la idea de poder pasar las fiestas a su lado era tentadora.

— Luna, ¡debes apoyarme!, se supone que eres mi amiga, ¡no de ésos… de ésos… acosadores en potencia!… — sentenció, señalando hacia la puerta — Anda, vamos a la alberca, no dejaré que nos arruinen las vacaciones, ¡eso sí que no! — y volviendo a jalarla del brazo, la guio de nuevo fuera de la habitación. Por la cabeza de Luna sólo cruzó un pensamiento: _Sería inmensamente afortunada si para Año Nuevo aún conservaba su brazo_.

* * *

— Merlín, si hubiera sabido hace seis años lo que se ocultaba debajo de ésa túnica… — soltó Ron apenas entraron en la habitación, dejándose caer en una cama con los brazos abiertos, una sonrisa bobalicona en sus labios — Nada más de acordarme de ésas piernas y ésos… — pasó saliva, su mirada ida.

— ¿Entonces fue o no fue buena idea seguirlas? — le preguntó a propósito Harry, dejando su mochila sobre la cama y cambiándose de ropa con un hondeo de su varita.

— ¡Por supuesto que fue buena idea! — concordó asintiendo fervientemente.

— Bueno querido amigo, ahora nos toca a nosotros el conquistarlas. Tú por tu lado y yo por el mío, ya si necesitamos la ayuda del otro pues entonces planeamos todo. Hasta entonces, me voy a buscar a mi castaña… — anunció Harry, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ron se sentó, contemplándolo con una sonrisa entre burlona y alegre.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó el ojiverde.

— Nada, nada. Solamente que… Bueno, nunca te había visto tan determinado en algo… especialmente con Hermione. Ni en Hogwarts — meditó.

— En Hogwarts, era un idiota que dejó pasar una y mil oportunidades para declarármele a Hermione. Ahora, soy una persona madura que lucha por lo que ama. Y yo la amo, Ron; ¡realmente lo hago!, como no tienes idea. La idea de rendirme no cobra significado alguno cuando se trata de ella — manifestó enfático.

— ¿Aun cuando tiene novio? — tanteó terreno.

— Al que no sabemos si ama. Hasta entonces, no perderé la esperanza. Además, amigo, tú mismo me lo dijiste: Nunca es demasiado tarde — y con una sonrisa, abandonó la habitación.

Ron sonrió gustoso por Harry. Y se lanzó rápidamente hacia su propia mochila, envalentonado por la determinación de su amigo; después de todo, para eso estaban ahí, para pasar tiempo con las personas que amaban… para recuperarlas.

* * *

— ¡Aquí está perfecto! — anunció Hermione con entusiasmo cuando encontraron una zona con varias sillas reclinables desocupadas, bajo una palmera al lado de la alberca, donde apenas se filtraban unos pequeños rayos de sol.

Luna prefirió no decir nada. Con el humor tan cambiante que traía Hermione los últimos días era casi una misión suicida el llevarle la contra en algo. Así que con tal de conseguir un poco de paz ahora que no estaba blasfemando por la presencia de Harry y Ron; como hizo en todo el camino hasta la alberca; tendió su toalla en la silla al lado de la que acababa de ocupar la castaña; imitándola en lo que hacía, como el colocarse los lentes de sol en el cabello semejando una diadema. Y exhaló un suspiro de manera temerosa, sin querer romper con la armonía del universo.

— Está bien, — replicó con fingida indiferencia — pero aquí también sirven ésos cócteles con sombrillita, ¿verdad? — no pudo evitar preguntar con ilusión, viendo a los meseros llevar varias bebidas de aquellas a un grupo de personas que estaban dentro de la alberca.

— Claro, — le sonrió la castaña — ahorita pedimos unos. Mientras tanto a aplicarnos el protector solar, no quiero parecer un jitomate al terminar la tarde.

— Serás el jitomate más hermoso que haya visto en mi vida — le susurró una voz al oído quitándole el bloqueador de las manos y empezando a untárselo en los hombros ágilmente.

— ¡Harry!… — chilló Hermione levantándose de golpe, alejándose de aquella cercanía — ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! — le reclamó, sus mejillas tornándose rojas al apreciarlo en aquella vestimenta, sobre todo en aquella playera ajustada. _¡Merlín!, ¿desde cuándo había adquirido esos…?… No, no, no. Hermione contrólate, recuerda que tienes novio_ , se reprendió a sí misma. Lo regresó a ver a los ojos, exigiendo una respuesta. El pelinegro la miró con diversión, sentándose en la silla que ocupaba antes ella.

— ¿Ocurre algo hija? — Jean Granger acababa de aparecer en escena acompañada de su esposo y el señor Lovegood. Los tres contemplando la escena con recelo. Sobre todo, por la expresión agresiva de Hermione, la nerviosa de Luna y la despreocupada de aquel hombre pelinegro que se acababa de incorporar y les daba la espalda.

— ¿Éste hombre las está molestando? — Hugh Granger rodeó de forma protectora a Hermione con un brazo, mirando con desconfianza a Harry.

El señor Lovegood le tendió la mano a Luna, incitándola a que se pusiera de pie y se colocara a su lado.

— No pasa nada señor Granger, — intervino la rubia, dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a su padre, quien no reconocía a Harry aun — él es…

— El señor ya se iba — interrumpió Hermione a Luna. Xenophilus regresó a ver a Harry y sus ojos brillaron un segundo después, cuando un viejo recuerdo viajó a su mente…

— ¡Harry, mi querido muchacho!, — se le iluminó el rostro. Los padres de Hermione arrugaron el entrecejo al notar el cariño con el que hablaba el señor Lovegood — ¡pero que grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí!; pensé que pasarías las Navidades con la familia Weasley, como siempre — lo saludó eufóricamente, adelantándose para estrecharle la mano. El pelinegro le sonrió.

— Cambio de planes — se limitó a decir, mandándole una mirada cómplice a la castaña. Ésta chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Harry?… ¿Potter?, ¿eres Harry Potter? — respingó Jean Granger, atando cabos.

— ¿Cómo ha estado, señora Granger?, — la saludó con una sonrisa — señor — se limitó a hacerle un asentimiento de cabeza al padre de la castaña, éste aun lo miraba con recelo.

— ¡Pero cuantos años sin verte!, ¿qué ha sido de tu vida?, ¿cómo has estado?… — Jean le brindó un abrazo, para extrañeza Harry y para espanto de Hermione — La última vez que supimos de ti fue en la graduación, después Hermione ya no habló más de ustedes, supusimos que fue por sus estudios que no pudieron verse más, como ella se fue a Berlín junto con Luna…

— ¡Mamá!… — la censuró Hermione. Por ningún motivo quería que Harry supiera algo de su vida en el tiempo que estuvieran separados. Pero al ver la mirada confundida de los adultos por su brusca reacción, sonrió nerviosa, agregado rápidamente — ésas cosas ya están en el pasado. No importan — zanjó con voz suave.

— Pues yo opino que si importan. ¿Qué me decía, señora Granger? — la alentó a seguir el ojiverde. Hermione pasó saliva con nerviosismo. Su padre lo notó.

— ¿Y dónde está ése amigo suyo?, ¿también vino?, ¿cuál era su nombre?… — se mordió el labio con gesto pensativo Jean. Harry sonrió para sus adentros, ahora sabía de donde venía ése gesto en Hermione — ¿Robert?, ¿Rupert?

— Ronald.

— Ron — dijeron al mismo tiempo Luna, Hermione y Harry. Únicamente la voz de la ojimiel sonaba tensa.

— ¿Yo que? — preguntó el recién llegado, colocándose a un lado de Harry.

— Vaya, pero como cambian ustedes. ¿Cuántos centímetros creciste Ronald? — lo saludó la señora Granger.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sintiendo las orejas rojas cuando todas las miradas se posaron en él.

— Éste muchacho y todos los Weasley tienen genes de rascacielos corriendo por sus venas — le palmeó amigablemente la espalda el señor Lovegood.

— Bueno… — murmuró Ron, sintiéndose cohibido ante la cercanía del padre de Luna.

— Que curiosos pantaloncillos Ronald — comentó Luna de pronto mirándolo con interés. Fue entonces que el pelirrojo se regresó a ver, dándose cuenta con horror de que en su prisa por vestirse para buscar a la rubia se había colocado una bermuda de buzo en lugar del short que pensaba usar.

— Yo… — balbuceo sonrojado.

— No sabía que los magos practicaran el surf como deporte… — comentó Jean impresionada — ¿Tú también lo haces Harry? — le preguntó al ojiverde, quien hacia sobrehumanos esfuerzos para no reírse de la vestimenta de Ron y de su intento desesperado por bajarse la camiseta y así poder tapar sus piernas enfundadas en aquella ajustada prenda.

— No, no. Eso se lo dejo a Ron… — miró al pelirrojo con burla. Éste lo acribillo con la mirada — A él siempre le han llamado atención las cosas fantásticas.

— De hecho, lo suyo son los acertijos, señora Granger… — intervino Ron, notando el mensaje oculto en la frase del ojiverde — Verá, le encanta investigar cosas. Después de todo, es el mejor en ésa rama — remarcó a propósito.

La mirada de Hermione voló de Ron a Harry en menos de una milésima de segundo. Así que había sido eso: Harry había utilizado su buen puesto en el Ministerio y la había puesto a investigar. El muy… sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando su padre carraspeó inconscientemente.

— ¿No crees que deberías ir a cambiarte, amigo?; las olas son demasiado altas éste día, no queremos que te ahogues por accidente ¿verdad? — le rumió entre dientes.

Ron mordió sus labios y se dio media vuelta diciendo: " _Ahora regreso_ ". Perdiéndose de nuevo en el hotel.

— Éste muchacho, nunca saluda — comentó el señor Lovegood cuando lo perdieron de vista.

— Jean, querida, ¿por qué no seguimos con el recorrido?, — cortó la conversación Hugh — seguramente las muchachas se las pueden arreglar solas, y pueden poner al tanto de las cosas a Harry. Anda, vamos, que la tarde se nos escapa — la alentó entrelazando su mano con la de su esposa y dejando ir a Hermione.

La castaña le dedicó una mirada incrédula a su padre.

— Es cierto, aún faltan muchas cosas que ver. Bueno Harry, será otro día el que platiquemos, fue un gusto volver a verte. Le envías mis saludos a Ronald. Vamos, Xenophilus — se despidieron los adultos.

— Si. ¿Luna le pusiste lo que te dije al bloqueador?, no queremos que… — se volvió hacia la rubia.

— Sí, papá — lo cortó abochornada.

— Nos vemos en una hora — le dijo Hugh a Hermione. Ésta asintió.

— Hasta luego — se despidió Harry con cortesía, sonriéndoles.

— Y en vista de que aquí yo hago mal tercio… — empezó a decir Luna como sin querer la cosa.

— Tú te quedas aquí, el que se va es éste — contradijo Hermione, tomando a Luna del brazo y mirando con ganas de matar a Harry.

— Mmm, lástima, la alberca es pública para todos los huéspedes del hotel, así que puedo estar aquí todo lo que me dé la gana… — señaló Harry con aparente pena, dejándose caer en la silla continua a la que estaba ocupando antes Hermione, no sin antes sacarse la camisa, tomar la botellita con bloqueador solar de las chicas y empezar a untárselo en los brazos con gesto distraído — No te importa compartir un poco de bloqueador, ¿verdad? — le sonrió a la ojimiel.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir cuánto le importaba que lo usara, y cómo es que se había atrevido a investigarla; pero tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una blasfemia al ver pasar un grupo de niños junto a ellos antes de aventarse a la alberca.

— En definitiva, ¡estás serán unas maravillosas vacaciones! — exclamó Harry con una sonrisa burlona, colocando los brazos tras su cabeza.

* * *

Luna miró de reojo a Hermione; se preguntó si el sol ya la había afectado, pues por el sonrojo de su rostro y el gesto de malestar en sus facciones, daba mucho que desear.

 _Bien, así nos vamos a llevar, pues bien, tú lo has querido_ , pensó Hermione minutos después mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su silla y empezaba a untarse bloqueador solar en los brazos. _Pero que conste que tú lo has querido, querías estar cerca de mí, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz para hacerte la vida imposible_.

Tomó otra cantidad de bloqueador y la aplicó en su pecho y hombros, siempre con movimientos circulares y lentos. Movimientos que Harry no perdía de vista. _Todos los hombres son iguales, ven a una mujer semidesnuda y empiezan a babear, pues haré que tú babees tanto que todo el mundo piense que tienes un derrame cerebral_. Aplastó el bloqueador sobre su mano para verter una gran cantidad sobre ésta y empezó a masajear sus piernas.

Harry volteó a ver rápidamente a otro lado, intentando controlar su respiración. _Respira Harry, respira, contrólate, vamos, no mires. No debes voltear a ver… ¡Merlín ampárate de mí!_ , y sin poderlo evitar regresó a ver a Hermione.

 _El que juega con fuego sale quemado Potter, y yo voy a hacer que quedes en cenizas_ , pensó con malicia Hermione, sonriendo para sí.

— Luna, ¿me ayudas a untarme bloqueador en la espalda? — le preguntó a su amiga.

— Claro — la rubia, quien hasta hace unos segundos estaba suprimiendo la risa al ver el espectáculo que estaban dando ése par, se levantó de su silla y se colocó tras Hermione mientras ésta se inclinada hacia delante y se sujetaba el cabello con una pinza para pelo.

 _¡Quién fuera Luna!_ , pensó Harry, mirando como las manos de la rubia "masajeaban" la espalda de Hermione esparciendo el líquido cremoso en su espalda.

— Si no supiera todo lo que sé respecto a Potter, hasta le tendría lástima por el apuro en el que lo estás metiendo — le susurró Luna, mientras aprovecha la distracción de tomar más bloqueador para que Harry no viera que hablaban en susurros.

— Fue él el que quiso quedarse, que se atenga a las consecuencias… — le susurró en respuesta — Y esto apenas comienza — subrayó con malicia. Luna soltó una risita.

— Entonces… emh… — Harry se aclaró la garganta, su voz había sonado demasiado ronca — ¿cómo… como es eso de que estudiaste en Berlín? — le cuestionó a Hermione.

— Beca — se limitó a decirle la castaña, sin darle importancia.

— Ah… — Luna ya se había colocado de nuevo en su silla y Hermione se recostó, flexionando un poco sus piernas, con los brazos a los costados, y los ojos cerrados — ¿y desde cuando trabajas en el Ministerio? — quiso saber.

— Tres años.

Un mesero pasó por su lado y Luna aprovechó para quitarle uno de aquellos famosos cócteles con sombrillitas, bebiéndolo con alegría. Harry negó al ofrecimiento del mesero y la rubia rechazó la bebida de Hermione al saber que ésta lo único que quería ahora era ignorar a Harry.

— Mmm… y… tu… el tipo que te acompañó… — soltó sin ganas, sin querer llamarlo "tu novio".

— William, mi novio — le cortó Hermione.

— Si, — masculló sin ganas — ¿desde cuándo lo conoces? — eso era lo que más le interesaba saber, cuando fue que la perdió por culpa de ése idiota. Aunque más bien deseaba saber la fecha exacta para después conseguir un giratiempo y arruinarles el encuentro.

— Tres años — suspiró, disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

— Tres años… — murmuró Harry para si — ¿y no te parece relativamente corto el tiempo que lo conoces para que ahora sean… novios? — gruñó.

— No, — contradijo Hermione — en realidad me parece "relativamente largo" considerando lo mucho que nos conocemos el uno al otro. Tal vez si no hubiera estado tanto tiempo en el movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O. probablemente ahora incluso estuviéramos casados — soltó con indiferencia. Luna se ahogó con su bebida y Harry se enderezó de golpe.

— ¡¿Estás bromeando?!… — bramó el ojiverde, mirándola dolido; mirada que Hermione no notó pues permanecía con los ojos firmemente cerrados — ¿quieres decir que si no te hubieras afiliado tanto en ésa Ley ahorita serías la esposa de ése estúpido?, — exclamó — ¡¿por qué?! — exigió saber.

— Porque lo amo.

La frase salió de sus labios casi sin darse cuenta; sólo para abrir los ojos con confusión luego de escuchar un fuerte chirrido a su costado, donde la silla que ocupaba Harry permanecía vacía y fuera de lugar. Desorientada, se sentó y volteó hacia un costado, apreciando la tensa espalda del pelinegro alejándose como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hotel.

* * *

— Ahora si te pasaste — la reprendió Luna viendo con algo de lástima a Harry.

— ¿Qué hice? — murmuró Hermione para sí, queriendo correr tras el ojiverde.

— Yo te lo diré; — le dijo la rubia tranquilamente — arruinaste la que pudo ser tu oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con él y tal vez recuperar, aunque sea una parte de su amistad… ¡o quizás más que eso!… — subrayó. Hermione la volteó a ver rápidamente, haciéndose daño en el cuello — Es obvio que él siente algo más que "amistad", Herm. Aunque, con lo que acabas de hacer, créeme que lo último que querrá será volver a hablarte.

— Bueno, quizás es lo mejor — quiso sonar indiferente, pero sus manos temblorosas la delataron.

Luna la miró con una mezcla de lástima y exasperación.

— Sólo ve y arréglalo… — le aconsejó. Hermione asintió torpemente antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse a las habitaciones del hotel — Ya después seguirás enojada con él — murmuró, por último; su amiga no la escuchó, estaba cruzando a toda prisa la entrada.

* * *

Fue una suerte para Hermione que alcanzará a ver en que habitación se había encerrado Harry, luego de haberlo seguido en el otro ascensor.

* * *

Un fuerte portazo fue lo que hizo que Ron dejará de asaltar el mini bar de la habitación y volteará a ver hacia la entrada; en donde, con los puños crispados y la mirada gacha, Harry acababa de entrar furibundo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — se acercó a él, olvidando que hasta hacia menos de veinte segundos todavía estaba resentido con su amigo.

— Ella lo ama… — masticó las palabras — ¡Ama a ése maldito idiota! — se estrujo el cabello con desesperación. Ron arrugó el entrecejo.

— Pero… ¿estás seguro? — no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir.

— ¡Ella misma me lo dijo, Ron!… — perdió los estribos momentáneamente. Respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse — No tiene caso estar aquí, regresamos a Londres ahora mismo — se dirigió con paso firme a su maleta.

— ¿Qué?, ¿volver?, pero dijiste…

— ¡SÉ LO QUE DIJE MALDITA SEA!, ¡PERO ELLA AMA A OTRO Y CONTRA ESO NO PUEDO HACER NADA! — le gritó fuera de sí. Se dejó caer en su cama, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Hermione paró en seco a punto de llamar a la habitación cuando escuchó aquel alarido, no pudo contra la tentación de guardar silencio y tratar de escuchar la conversación.

— Tal vez mintió… tal vez… — empezó a sugerir.

— Ella nunca miente, Ron… — gruñó exasperado entre dientes — ¿Para qué lo haría ahora?

— Tal vez lo dijo para darte en la m…

— Ella no sería capaz de eso — refutó Harry, contemplando el suelo. El pecho le dolía profundamente al recordar sus palabras.

— Está enojada, lo sabes; una mujer enojada puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa para herir a quien la dañó — observó Ron con sabiduría.

— ¿Y una mujer sería capaz de decir que si no se hubiera dedicado tanto a su trabajo ahorita estuviera casada con un tipo al que conoció apenas hace tres años porque lo ama, sólo para herir? — ironizó, regresando a verlo con los ojos enrojecidos.

— ¡¿Ella te dijo eso?! — respingó Ron.

— En resumen — musitó abatido el ojiverde, cabizbajo de nuevo.

Hermione no pudo escuchar más. Tocó a la puerta…

— ¿No me digas que ya estrenaste el servicio a la habitación? — se burló Harry mientras su amigo se encaminaba a la puerta.

— No… — farfulló, sus orejas rojas — aun — comentó por lo bajo, abriendo la puerta.

— Yo… — tragó saliva Hermione. Ron suspiró cediéndole el paso. Harry no había levantado la mirada.

— Ex cuatro ojos, tienes visita. Estaré abajo — anunció el pelirrojo saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, sin más.

* * *

Harry se puso de pie cuando vio a Hermione acercarse dos tentativos pasos hacia él. El arrepentimiento se leía en cada parte de su cuerpo; asimismo la incomodidad. Y se sintió más enfadado aún.

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso olvidaste decirme que estaba "cordialmente" invitado a tu boda? — ironizó el ojiverde, sin inmutarse en su presencia.

— No, yo no… — balbuceó Hermione — Mira Harry, ni siquiera sé porque hago esto, pero… — se abrazó a sí misma.

— Pero ¿qué? — la alentó exasperado.

— Mentí ¿está bien?, lo que dije hace un momento no fue cierto, sólo quería… sólo quería decirte algo hiriente. La verdad es que… — se mordió el labio, mirando a cualquier lado excepto sus ojos, se sentía nerviosa, acorralada — Escucha; únicamente quería aclarar esto, sé que te molesto, de otra forma no te hubieras marchado de aquella forma. Así que, bueno, ya lo aclaré, es a lo que vine, así que… Adiós — se dio media vuelta para irse, más la voz de Harry la detuvo.

— ¿Lo amas?

— ¿Qué? — volteó a verlo rápidamente, su boca transformándose en un árido desierto. Harry avanzó hacia ella.

— ¿Lo amas? — repitió. Una nota de esperanza en su voz.

— Lo quiero mucho — contestó la castaña.

— ¿Lo amas? — insistió.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto? — le espetó Hermione a su vez.

— Sólo es una pregunta. No veo porque no me puedas responder — observó el pelinegro.

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad cuando tuvo a Harry frente a sí.

— Si estás tratando de… — empezó a advertirle con voz temblorosa.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió cuando Harry la rodeó con sus brazos.

— Sólo responde mi pregunta… — le pidió Harry, sintiendo un escalofrío al sentirla temblar en sus brazos — ¿Lo amas? — la miró a los ojos.

— Lo estimo — se encontró diciendo Hermione, perdiéndose en ésa mirada esmeralda, hasta ahora se daba cuenta cuán profundo era el verde en sus ojos, pareciera como si aquellas gafas que usó tanto tiempo hubieran opacado el brillo de su mirada, pero ahora sin ellas y a una distancia casi inexistente, no pudo evitar desear perderse en ésa laguna verde para siempre.

— Pero no lo amas — negó Harry, recargando su frente en la suya, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.

— Harry… — el pelinegro se estaba acercando precariamente a sus labios — esto no es correcto — atinó a decir, viendo lo inevitable.

— No me importa — susurró, rozando sus labios.

 _¡William!_ , le chilló una vocecita al oído a la castaña, liberándose rápidamente de los brazos del ojiverde y retrocediendo hacia la puerta.

— ¡Tengo que irme!, — chilló de manera atropellada, tanteando el picaporte de la puerta para salir, sentía su corazón latir frenéticamente y sus piernas de gelatina. Harry avanzaba hacia ella — adiós Harry — y, sin detenerse, abrió la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación con el ojiverde pisándole los talones; alcanzó a entrar antes de que éste la alcanzara y le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara.

Con la respiración agitada Hermione recargó la frente en la puerta y se llevó una mano al corazón tratando de controlar sus latidos; mientras al otro lado de la puerta Harry hacía lo mismo, sólo que su mano estaba posada suavemente en la puerta, como si le rogara que lo dejara pasar para poder estar junto a ella. Una sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios al mismo tiempo al sentir aun ésa ligera tibieza de los labios del otro.

Apenas un roce, pero al fin, un contacto. Si eso se sentía únicamente con un roce. ¡Sólo Merlín sabía lo que era un beso en toda la extensión de la palabra!

— Nunca es demasiado tarde — pensó en voz alta Harry, sonriendo con esperanza.

* * *

La noche del 24 de diciembre no pudo ser más perfecta ése año para Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna. Por "azares del destino", habían coincidido en la solitaria playa donde la castaña y la rubia habían decidido recibir la Navidad junto a sus familias; quienes apenas vieron aparecer en ése lugar a Harry y Ron inmediatamente los invitaron a tomar parte de la celebración junto a ellos.

Hermione había casi gritado de alegría, y se hubiera puesto a bailar sino es porque Luna le dio un nada disimulado codazo al ver que se quedaba en su mundo. Pero el hecho pasó casi desapercibido cuando el señor Lovegood les preguntó que hacían tan alejados del hotel, y solos. Ron fue el que había respondido al decir que: " _Sólo queríamos disfrutar de la maravillosa noche_ ", ocasionando un comentario sorpresivo del progenitor de Luna: " _Pues vaya sorpresa, y yo pensaba que ustedes eran… Pero, en fin, ¡me alegra que encontraran el amor!_ ". Hermione aun soltaba risitas de vez en cuando al recordar a Harry completamente rojo tratando de negar mientras movía enérgicamente la cabeza, contradiciendo aquella descabellada idea, mientras a su lado, un despistado Ron comentaba: " _Así es, ¡estamos enamorados!_ " … fue justo en ése momento en el que Luna se había dejado caer al suelo llorando de la risa junto a Hermione mientras los adultos los veían con los ojos desorbitados.

En fin, faltaban escasos 30 minutos para Navidad y estaban disfrutando amenamente de la velada, escuchando una estación muggle de música. Ron y Luna se encontraban caminando bajo la luz de la luna, disfrutando de las pequeñas olas que empapaban sus pies a la orilla de la playa. Mientras Hermione había decidido por irse a sentar, algo alejada de la vista de sus padres, sobre un tronco varado por la marea.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? — le llegó la voz de Harry a su espalda. Hermione sonrió para si cuando lo sintió rodeándola con sus brazos. El recuerdo de aquel roce de labios viajó a su mente haciendo brillar sus ojos.

— Sólo observo… — contestó, mirando al inmenso mar. Exhaló una sonrisa cuando Harry se sentó junto a ella y volvió a colocar una mano alrededor de su cintura — Si Ron te ve abrazándome se va a poner celoso — le advirtió con tono de burla.

— ¡Él y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación amorosa!, ¡de verdad!… — la soltó rápidamente, sus mejillas tornándose rojas. Hermione lo miró de reojo sin poder contener su risa — No soy gay — contradijo con desdén.

— Pues, para no serlo, te pones muy nervioso cada vez que te mencionan a Ron, ¿no te parece? — le siguió provocando.

— ¿No será que eres tú la celosa?, — le preguntó de vuelta, volviendo a rodearla con sus brazos — porque mira que, aunque no me gustan los hombres, no puedo evitar notar que Ron tiene sus "encantos" — movió las pestañas con aire coqueto. Hermione estalló en carcajadas.

— Vaya, vaya, Potter, parece que te has enamorado — le sonrió genuinamente.

— Desde hace más de siete años que sé eso — la miró directo a los ojos. La sonrisa de Hermione palideció al recordar la escena que vio en séptimo año, y volvió a esquivar la mirada. La memoria del casi beso entre ella y Harry se rompió frente a sus ojos como si fuera una bola de cristal perdiéndose en el vacío.

— Debe ser duro para ti ver que Ginny se va a casar — comentó como sin querer la cosa, regresando la vista al frente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — la miró extrañado.

— No te hagas, sabes a que me refiero — le espetó, liberándose de sus brazos y poniéndose de pie.

— Hermione, si supiera de que me hablas creo que no te estaría preguntando — observó con gesto obvio, mirándola sin comprender.

— Tú la amabas ¿no? — le acusó directa. Se mordió el labio inferior esperando su respuesta.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — exclamó Harry, sus ojos dilatados de estupefacción — ¡por supuesto que no!… — refutó con vehemencia. Hermione se negó a mirarlo — Es decir, es como mi hermana, la quiero, sí; pero no en un plan… romántico… — desmintió rápidamente, poniéndose de pie — ¿Por qué piensas…?

¡Crack!, ¡crack!

El sonido de dos Apariciones calló sus palabras.

— ¡¿Quién llegó?! — exclamó la voz de Ron a lo lejos.

Hermione y Harry se regresaron a ver apenas un segundo antes de emprender carrera hacia donde escucharon el ruido, justo donde estaban los padres de la castaña y la rubia. Luna y Ron los siguieron…

* * *

— ¡Mamá, papá, ¿están…?! — empezó a exclamar Hermione conforme se acercaba.

— Hermione, hija, ¡mira quien logró venir! — la interrumpió su madre con emoción.

— Hola Jean.

— ¡Will!… — musitó ahogadamente la castaña cuando llegó hasta ellos y la luz de la fogata iluminó a Will y Terry.

El pelinegro ojiazul sonrió ampliamente al notar la sorpresa en su novia y acercándose rápidamente a ella la estrechó en sus brazos con emoción, dándole un emotivo beso en los labios; frente a una conmovida Jean, un incómodo Hugh, un confundido Xenophilus, un sonriente Terry. Y un Harry, que crispando los puños y entrecerrando los ojos con celos y dolor, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, incapaz de soportar ver aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

— ¡No pude permanecer tanto tiempo alejado de ti!, por eso cancelé mi compromiso con mi familia y vine inmediatamente — le confesó apenas la soltó. Hermione sonrió nerviosa, evitando ver a toda costa hacia su costado, donde un herido Harry era testigo mudo de su encuentro.

— ¿Quiénes llegaron? — preguntó Luna llegando junto a Ron, luego de una maratónica carrera.

— ¡Luna! — exclamó la voz alegre de Terry corriendo hacia su amiga y envolviéndola en sus brazos para darle un efusivo beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Terry!, — chilló la rubia entre sus brazos — ¡qué bueno que pudiste venir! — expresó alegre. Lo había invitado desde hacía una semana al viaje y por un segundo pensó que éste no pudo cancelar sus compromisos para pasar la Navidad con ellas.

— Boot — masculló Ron por lo bajo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Creo que aquí hay triángulos amorosos — le comentó contrariada Jean a su esposo, mirando recelosamente la escena. Hugh se limitó a gruñir, pensando que, si la decisión estuviera en sus manos, mandaría a volar a Potter y Hermione se quedaba con William. Porque de algo estaba seguro, si Hermione no había vuelto a hablar de él, era porque algo le había hecho. Lo miró con irritación, no iba a permitir que se acercara a su hija, y mucho menos para dañarla de nuevo. De eso se encargaba él.

Y los planes de Harry y Ron se vinieron abajo al ver la alegría brillando en los ojos de sus respectivos amores; y no precisamente dirigida a ellos.

* * *

La mañana del 25 de diciembre Will y Hermione decidieron dar una vuelta por las casi desiertas calles de Perth, aprovechando que podían disfrutar solos de ése tiempo.

Con el brazo de Will rodeando su cintura y su cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho masculino, Hermione no pudo más que sonreír de puro gusto al disfrutar de ésa paz que su novio siempre le ofrecía sin reservas.

— Y… — empezó a decir el ojiazul no muy seguro — ¿cómo es que Harry está aquí? — quiso saber.

— No lo sé, nos los encontramos el mismo día que nosotros llegamos a Perth — le respondió. Omitiendo sus sospechas de la investigación del ojiverde.

— ¿Te ha molestado? — indagó temeroso.

— No. Se ha portado… agradable, conmigo — confesó, titubeando un poco. _Muy agradable diría yo_ , añadió para sus adentros.

— ¿Agradable en qué sentido? — temía que las cosas hubieran avanzado entre ella y Harry, dejándolo a él en segundo plano.

— Como era antes.

— Ah… — se sintió inseguro — Jean, ¿si existiera la posibilidad de que Harry…?

— Soy tu novia Will, y eso no planeo cambiarlo en mucho tiempo, ya lo sabes — lo detuvo girándose para verlo de frente.

— Lo sé, es sólo que… — la miró sintiéndose inseguro.

— No tienes por qué preocuparte… — le sonrió tranquilizadora dándole un suave beso en los labios, apenas un roce — ¡Te quiero, Harry!, — lo abrazó. Se separó abruptamente al darse cuenta de su metida de pata, abriendo los ojos como platos — yo, ¡perdón!, ¡me confundí!, — se apresuró a disculparse, sintiendo algo helado bajar por su garganta — es que como estábamos hablando de él, me enredé. ¡Lo siento, Will!, ¡perdón!, no quise… — agregó atropelladamente, mirándolo avergonzada.

— Veo que si te trató como antes — se limitó a decir, mirándola consternado.

— Yo… — lo miró apenada.

— Así déjalo. Sólo discutiríamos. Olvidémoslo — acordó con aire abatido.

— Pero… — Will evitó su mirada y Hermione se sintió peor — De acuerdo. Olvidémoslo.

Y con un suave beso en la mejilla, Hermione dio por finalizada la conversación.

* * *

Mientras en las sombras de un callejón, Harry observaba como el amor de su vida se alejaba en los brazos de otro.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: ¿POR QUÉ ME ODIAS?**

Después de aquel día en que por accidente le dijo "Harry" a William, Hermione procuraba evitar mencionar algo que relacionara sus nombres por temor a volver a confundirlos. Pero es que ella no tenía la culpa de que se parecieran tanto. Merlín, ¡sólo los ojos los tenían de color diferente!

En fin… tenía que evitar la tentación, y eso sea traducido en evitar a Harry.

Pero como la paciencia no es una de las virtudes del ojiverde, la castaña no pudo evitar verse "secuestrada" por él aquella tarde a bordo de un taxi muggle. Y no recibió respuestas suyas hasta que ya alejados del hotel, en el muelle de botes, Harry le indicó al taxista detenerse y jaló a Hermione fuera de éste.

— Harry, espera. Con calma. Apenas puedo caminar — forcejeó contra él en un intento de liberarse mientras era conducida a través del muelle.

El ojiverde no le prestó atención, la siguió guiando del brazo haciendo exasperar a la castaña.

— ¡Ya está bien!, — se liberó de su agarre respirando agitadamente — ¿se puede saber qué demonios hacemos aquí? — inquirió mirándolo con recriminación. Como eran apenas las diez de la mañana, no había nadie merodeando por ahí, fue por eso que el ojiverde había elegido ése lugar.

— Debemos hablar — le dijo Harry.

— ¿Hablar de que, Harry?… — se exasperó, sobándose la muñeca inconscientemente — Además, ¿para eso tenías que traerme a aquí? — señaló a su alrededor.

— Pues al parecer sí, ya que tu noviecito no te quita los ojos de encima en todo el maldito día — gruñó mirándola con los brazos cruzados, como reprochándole aquello.

Hermione prefirió ignorarlo.

— ¿Y de que supuestamente "debemos hablar"? — le preguntó con un dejo de ironía.

— De ti y de mí.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de nosotros? — se hizo la desentendida.

— ¿Qué no hay acerca de nosotros?; — repuso Harry con gesto irónico — quiero que me expliques primero que fue aquello que me dijiste en Navidad, cuando mencionaste a Ginny — le recordó.

Hermione desvió la mirada con molestia.

— En eso tú debes estar muchísimo más enterado que yo, ¿no te parece? — satirizó.

— No, no me parece. Más bien lo que yo pienso es que tú crees que entre Ginny y yo hubo o hay una relación "inexistente" como pareja — subrayó.

— Claro — sonrió sarcástica la ojimiel.

— Hermione, ¡te juro que entre ella y yo no hay, hubo, ni habrá nada! — la tomó con desesperación de los hombros, mirándola directo a los ojos.

— Es fácil decirlo — esquivó su mirada.

— ¡Porque es la verdad!… — se exasperó — En cambio tú si estás con William — masculló entre dientes, soltándola.

— No metas a Will en esto — le amonestó.

— Hermione, no lo amas, ¿por qué estás con él?, ¿por qué no conmi…? — calló abruptamente.

— ¿Contigo?, — terminó la frase la castaña con sarcasmo — ¿para qué estar contigo? — le preguntó con frialdad.

— Sabes que mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron radicalmente en nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts, — declaró el ojiverde — si bien nunca te lo expresé abiertamente, lo sabes… lo sientes… — colocó una mano de Hermione sobre su corazón.

— Ahora eso no importa — manifestó la castaña, soltándose de su agarre, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

— Si importa; — contradijo Harry acercándose nuevamente — importa porque aún podemos ser algo más que amigos, podemos ser felices, juntos. Podemos… — empezó a decir casi con desesperación.

— ¡Harry esto no puede ser, entiéndelo!, ¡tengo novio! — se exasperó Hermione.

— ¡Eso no cambia nada! — zanjó con vehemencia.

— ¡Eso lo cambia todo!, — contradijo respirando agitadamente. Los ojos se le aguaron sin poder evitarlo; desvió la mirada — Will es mi novio, es con quien estoy y con quien debo estar, ¡lo quiero, maldición! — rechinó los dientes.

Harry apretó la mandíbula al ver su terquedad.

— ¿Y piensas condenarte a una vida de vacío cariño sólo porque es con quien "debes estar"?… — le acusó mirándola con incredulidad. Hermione le dio la espalda — Te desconozco completamente — murmuró con pesadumbre.

— ¿Me desconoces?, — se giró a verlo — ¿tú me desconoces a mí?… — repitió con un dejo de lacerante ironía. Harry arrugó el entrecejo — Fui yo la que pensó conocerte mejor que nadie; fui yo la que creyó estúpidamente que te conocía, mientras tú… — se mordió el labio, callándose.

— ¿Mientras yo que? — la alentó a seguir.

Hermione meneó la cabeza.

— Olvídalo… — Harry bufó con exasperación — Debo volver — añadió queriendo marcharse.

— ¿A los brazos de él? — mascó las palabras, sus ojos brillando de ira contenida mientras la sujetaba del brazo.

— Él, como tú lo llamas, es la persona con la que decidí estar. William es con quien debo estar — sentenció. Su mirada reflejó por un momento pesadumbre, más desapareció tan rápido como apareció, y refulgieron en determinación.

— Ni siquiera te escuchas; — soltó Harry con frustración — tú misma lo has dicho; debes, mas no quieres. ¡Por favor, deja de ser tan testaruda!, — le espetó con fastidio — ¡no lo amas! — rebatió crispando los puños. Aun la mantenía sujeta del brazo.

— ¡Lo haré! — manifestó Hermione muy segura.

— ¿Lo harás?; Hermione, nadie puede obligarse a amar a alguien. Así no funciona… — rebatió con cansancio.

— Y cómo funciona según tú ¿eh?, ¿cómo?… — le espetó con enojo — ¿Formando una amistad?, ¿estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas?, — sus ojos se cristalizaron de nuevo. Harry asentía con seguridad cada cosa que ella decía — ¿y luego que, ah?… — el ojiverde la acercó sintiendo como temblaba en sus brazos — ¿Felices por siempre? — satirizó, su voz sonó entrecortada.

— Si, si a todo eso y más… — inclinó su rostro hacia ella queriendo besarla. Hermione se alejó de él a tiempo.

— Si algo me enseñó la vida, es que ésos sólo son meros cuentos de hadas — se liberó con delicadeza de su agarre.

Harry la miró con tristeza.

— Recuerdo que mi mejor amiga solía creer en ellos.

— Hace años creía en muchas cosas — rebatió la ojimiel con dolor.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, Hermione?

La castaña no le respondió. ¿Decirle que él era el causante de todo?, ¿qué por su culpa tuvo que huir para no sufrir más?… ¿para qué hacerlo?, ¿de qué servía ya?

El daño estaba hecho y nada podía repararlo. Nadie podría limpiar las heridas que tenía su alma. Salvo Will, quien con paciencia, cuidado, dedicación y cariño poco a poco lograba cicatrizarlas.

— Debo volver — volvió a decir. Tratando de permanecer firme en su decisión. De cerrar ése capítulo de su vida.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres realmente?… — Hermione asintió en silencio. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar. Era lo mejor; alejarse definitivamente — ¿Y te olvidarás de mí? — le cuestionó incrédulo.

— En mis planes jamás estuvo el encontrarme de nuevo contigo, Harry, — confesó desviando un momento la mirada — y lo hicimos… pero, aun así, ya es tarde — declaró.

— No es tarde Hermione. ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde! — la tomó con desesperación de las manos. Sentía que la perdía de nuevo.

— Para nosotros sí… — replicó con tristeza. Odiándose por verse débil frente a él — Perdóname Harry, pero no puedo…

— ¿Acaso me odias?, — inquirió de pronto Harry con desaliento — ¿me llegaste a odiar, que no puedes perdonarme el no haberte traído de vuelta antes?

— Debo irme, Will me está esperando — Hermione se soltó de su agarre y caminó decidida en busca de un taxi.

— ¡Hermione por favor!… — suplicó, tomándola de la mano, impidiéndole la huida. Su voz cual violín mal afinado — ¿Me odias por no haberte encontrado antes?, ¿es eso?; ¿eso es lo que nos separa y no William? — le cuestionó con angustia.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Apretaba los ojos para no derramar las lágrimas que estaba segura terminaría liberando frente a él.

— Si, — confesó en un murmullo — es eso.

A Harry se le oprimió el corazón. Fue mil veces peor de lo que imaginaba. Los ojos se le cristalizaron y un nudo se anidó en su garganta.

— Tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea de todo lo que yo sufrí por tu culpa… — lo miró de frente, sus ojos estaban cristalinos; se soltó de su mano — Fueron años esperando que al final llegaras un día a mi casa pidiéndome que volviera, dándome explicaciones a tu tardanza, pero nunca fuiste. ¡Esperé por ti!, ¡esperé por ti incluso antes de salir de Hogwarts!, — barrió con furia una lágrima que bajó por su mejilla — ¡esperé por ti mientras tú estabas con otra!, ¡con la que supuestamente era mi mejor amiga!, — apretó los ojos reprimiendo las lágrimas, la barbilla le temblaba — ¡YO TE AMABA, MALDICIÓN! — le confesó en un grito. Harry contuvo el aliento, sintió como el mundo se detenía abruptamente bajo sus pies luego de ésa declaración, haciéndolo tambalearse.

— Yo aún te… — se acercó. Pero la castaña se alejó nuevamente.

— ¡Pero tú nunca me miraste diferente que como "la amiga" !, — no lo dejó terminar la frase. No quería escuchar sus mentiras. Suficientes habían sido los años de engaño que sufrió en la escuela — ¡siempre fue "la buena Hermione" !, ¡la tonta Hermione que me ayuda a salir de los problemas!, ¡la estúpida Hermione que me apoya cuando estoy por cometer una pendejada!, ¡la "inteligente" Hermione que siempre se las arregla para hacerme la vida más fácil!… — le escupió con ironía. Harry negaba constantemente, más la castaña no lo escuchaba, estaba enceguecida por la ira acumulada — ¡La que nunca necesita de mi cariño!, ¡la que está ahí incondicionalmente!… — Harry volvió a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza. Pero Hermione no le prestó atención, dejó salir todo lo que sentía — Pues ¿sabes qué?, ¡te equivocaste Harry!, ¡siempre necesité de ti como algo más que un amigo!, ¡pero tú fuiste tan tonto que jamás te disté cuenta!… — respiraba agitadamente mientras le sostenía la mirada, por sus mejillas ya rodaban lágrimas de dolor, fueron años callando lo que sentía. El ojiverde sintió una opresión en el pecho, la garganta le escocía — Y luego, cuando pensé que al fin albergaba una pequeña esperanza contigo… — su voz se quebró — te vi besando a Ginny — apenas y exhaló, una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?, — respingó alarmado — ¡No!, ¡no, no, no, no, no!; — contradijo rápidamente, su voz saliendo atropellada — ¡Hermione, no fue así, fue ella quien…! — intentó tomar su mano, pero ella se alejó rápidamente.

— No me importan ya tus explicaciones, — zanjó limpiándose las lágrimas con brusquedad — las estuve esperando por años, pero ya no más… — desvió la mirada, sentía que en cualquier momento se les iría a los golpes, y ella no se iba a rebajar a tanto. Aunque bien se lo merecía — Mi vida es mucho mejor sin ti en ella — soltó sin pensar. Harry sintió sus ojos humedecer, su corazón perdió un doloroso latido.

— Entonces esto ya no tiene arreglo, ¿verdad?… — le preguntó sin esperanza alguna, aguardando que Hermione lo viera de frente… cosa que no sucedió — Lo siento — y con un plin, Desapareció.

* * *

" _Lo siento", que fácil es para ti decirlo_ , pensó la castaña mientras observaba el paisaje desde su habitación en el hotel, sumida en su dolor.

Ni siquiera le había importado si el ruido de la Aparición alertó a sus vecinos de cuarto cuando decidió hacerlo. Únicamente quería refugiarse en ése lugar. No quería ver a nadie.

 _Pero ya no basta para mí. ¡Te odio Harry Potter!_ … una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. _¡Te odio… porque a pesar de odiarte… aun te amo!_

Con amargura, se limpió la lágrima que había brotado de sus ojos miel. Queriendo llevarse así lo que sentía. Deseando poder olvidar todo. Implorando desaparecer para siempre… lejos de Harry.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar a mi vida?, ¿por qué ahora?… cuando al fin estaba siendo feliz de nuevo… — suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo la brisa del viento acariciar su cuerpo, haciendo bailar su cabello suelto.

" _Entonces esto ya no tiene arreglo, ¿verdad?_ "

Sus palabras resonaron como taladros en su cabeza.

 _¡Por supuesto que no!, ya nada tiene arreglo_ , se dijo. _Todo lo arruinaste aquella tarde. Si no sentías nada por mí, no debiste darme falsas esperanzas. No eres más que un maldito niño que necesita atención. Y como yo nunca te la negué, no te importó en absoluto lo que sentía mientras estabas con ella_ … golpeó con el puño el barandal.

— Pero la culpable soy yo, — se reprendió — por dar todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Compadeciéndome de ti por tu terrible pasado. Queriéndote por la forma en que afrontabas las cosas, siempre tan valiente y firme. Preocupándome cuando te encontraba triste y angustiado. Cuidándote de aquellos que querían hacerte daño… — apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos con dolor — Y amándote, porque simplemente es imposible no hacerlo, ¡porque con tus escasas muestras de cariño me robaste el corazón!… — su voz se quebró.

 _¡¿Por qué tengo que odiarte y amarte a la vez?!_ … se preguntó con dolor.

— ¡Desearía poder arrancarme el corazón!, ¡hacerte daño como tú me lo hiciste a mí!, ¡te odio Harry!…

Se dejó caer de rodillas, ya sin poder ocultar su dolor, sollozando mientras las lágrimas fluían a través de sus mejillas.

 _¡Tantas veces que estuve ahí para ti!, ¡tantas noches en vela ayudándote!, ¡días enteros en la Biblioteca intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fueran los peligros que te acechaban!… ¡tardes frente al lago maldiciéndome en silencio por lo que empezaba a sentir por ti!_ …

Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, meciéndose por la fuerza de su llanto.

— ¡Te odio!, — volvió a maldecir — ¡te odio!… — se mordió el labio inferior, tratando se suprimir el llanto, pero éste solamente se hizo más intenso. Apretó los puños sobre su frente, estrujando su cabello producto de la desesperación — ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!… — deseó con pesar — ¡ojalá pudiera arrancarte de mi corazón tan fácil como te fue a ti traicionarme con mi mejor amiga! — sollozó.

— ¿Jean? — la voz preocupada de William, desde el marco de la puerta, hizo que Hermione levantara la mirada.

— ¡Will! — se levantó de golpe, corriendo a sus brazos para refugiarse en ellos. El ojiazul la estrechó contra sí.

— Tranquila cariño, estoy aquí… — le acarició el cabello, besándole suavemente la cabeza — siempre estaré aquí — le prometió.

Hermione sólo pudo aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a aquel hombre que le transmitía tanta paz, una que necesitaba con locas ansias en ésos momentos.

— ¡Lo odio! — sollozó contra su pecho, su voz entrecortada.

— Shh… tranquila — la meció suavemente su novio.

La castaña únicamente permaneció ahí, entre sus brazos, desahogándose como tantas veces había hecho antes.

— ¿Por qué tengo que amarlo? — preguntó con dolor en medio del llanto.

— No lo sé, Jean… — le respondió el pelinegro, ocultando su propio dolor — El corazón no nos da a elegir a quien amar y a quien no… sólo lo hace y ya…

— ¡Desearía sólo amarte a ti, Will!, tú nunca me harías daño — murmuró la castaña, su llanto iba cesando poco a poco.

William no dijo nada. Él también quería que ella lo amara, aunque sea un gramo de lo que amaba a Harry Potter. Merlín, si lo tuviera enfrente en ése momento estaba seguro que lo mataba con sus propias manos. Era tan tonto que jamás pudo darse cuenta de lo que tenía.

— ¡Te amo, Jean!… — le besó la frente, cerrando los ojos. La castaña suspiró. Estaba cansada, le pesaban los párpados — Vamos, duerme un poco, te hará bien… — la guio a la cama.

— ¿Te quedarás conmigo? — le pidió, su voz débil, soltando pequeños sollozos de vez en cuando.

— Igual que siempre — la tomó en brazos y la depositó suavemente en la cama para después acostarse a su lado, acurrucándola sobre su pecho, acariciándole el cabello, arrullándola.

— Will… — lo llamó medio adormilada.

— Dime.

— ¿Cómo supiste que…?

— Siempre sé cuándo me necesitas… — se limitó a decir, besándole la frente con devoción — Duerme, aquí estaré.

Y se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. _Te quiero mucho Will, ojalá pudiera amarte_ , fue su último pensamiento.

* * *

Las puertas de La Cabeza de Puerco se abrieron con un chirrido para dejar pasar a un pelinegro de ojos verdes arrastrando los pies, dirigiéndose inmediatamente hasta la barra.

— ¿Potter?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?, hacía varias semanas que no venías — fue la pregunta en forma de saludo que recibió por parte de Aberforth Dumbledore, pero Harry lo ignoró.

— Dame una botella de whiskey de fuego — solicitó sin más, poniendo unas cuantas monedas sobre la vieja barra, dejándose caer sin ánimos en una silla.

Negando algo apesadumbrado por su estado, el hermano de Albus le trajo la botella junto a un vaso.

Harry ignoró el vaso, quitó el corcho de la botella y bebió directamente de ella queriendo ahogarse. Por un momento disfrutó de la abrasante sensación del licor al pasar por su garganta; cauterizando el nudo que sentía en la garganta. Ni siquiera hizo gesto alguno, parecía ya estar acostumbrado a aquella sensación.

Y es que era cierto. Recordaba haber visitado aquel bar muchas veces después de la desaparición de Hermione para ir a ahogar sus penas; solamente se iba cuando el señor Weasley y Ron llegaban por él luego de que Aberforth les informara que ahí se encontraba.

Se sentía fatal, no recordaba nunca haber tenido una pelea con Hermione como la acontecida apenas hacia unas cuantas horas. Las cosas que le dijo la castaña rondaban su mente atormentándolo cada vez más.

" _¡YO TE AMABA MALDICIÓN!_ "

Aquella frase era la que más dolor le causaba, más que cualquier maldición, cualquier insulto, todo. Ello lo amó en el pasado. Pero ya no más.

— Ya no más — se repitió.

Apresuró el líquido hacia su boca, bebiendo una buena cantidad del licor; ya las consecuencias las pagaría luego. Ahora no importaba. Sólo Hermione. Y lo que alguna vez sintió por él.

Flash Back

— ¡Alto ahí! — les exclamó Ron a Harry y Hermione antes de que dieran un paso más.

— ¿Qué? — lo regresaron a ver desconcertados.

— Reglas son reglas… — les señaló arriba de sus cabezas, con una sonrisilla maliciosa. Ambos pegaron respingo al ver una rama de muérdago sobre ellos — Eso es un beso obligado aquí y en el mundo muggle. Así que al mal paso darle prisa. ¡Beso!, ¡beso!, ¡beso!… — empezó a canturrear con entusiasmo. Harry y Hermione enrojecieron. A sus espaldas se escucharon las risas burlonas de los gemelos.

— Ándale Harry, que Hermione no muerde — lo alentó Fred.

— Dale tú el beso Hermione, que sepa lo que es bueno — la animó George.

— Chicos no creo que… — empezó a decir Harry sumamente nervioso, sentía su rostro arder.

— Uhhh, no, no, no, Harry, no se vale echarse para atrás; — lo reprendió Ron — eso es muérdago, — señaló sobre sus cabezas — así que sólo significa que le tienes que dar un beso — sentenció, la sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

— Yo… — balbuceó de nuevo el ojiverde pasando saliva con esfuerzo.

— Listo, ¡me harte!, para que veas que yo si soy valiente… — y empujando a Harry lejos de Hermione, Fred tomó a la castaña del rostro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, sonriendo radiante por su proeza. Ésta lo miró en cierta forma aliviada por salvarla de aquella comprometedora situación, mirada que nadie captó excepto el gemelo, quien le sonrió cómplice.

Harry lo miró ceñudo, enojado por haberlo hecho Fred y no él. _Tonto, tonto, tonto_ , se maldijo interiormente.

— Ahora sí, vámonos, nos están esperando — los empujó George, sacándolos de la casa.

— Idiota, ¡ÉSA era tu oportunidad!, — le riñó Ron a Harry cuando Hermione se alejaba para ayudar a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa en el jardín — ¡fue inútil que me adelantara para conjurar el muérdago! — bufó.

— ¡¿Fuiste tú?! — respingó sorprendido.

— No baboso, fue el fantasma del ático… — satirizó — ¡Obvio fui yo!

Fin Flash Back

— Tantas oportunidades que dejé pasar… tantos momentos en que pude robarte un beso… decirte algo… pero no… mi maldita inseguridad y nerviosismo podían más… — hipó.

Flash Back

— ¿Sabes si Hermione irá al baile de San Valentín? — la preguntó insegura de Harry hizo que Ron lo volteara a ver rodando los ojos.

— ¿Ya la invitaste? — le cuestionó a su vez.

— ¿Qué?, ¿yo por qué?, — quiso hacerse el desentendido — bueno… — titubeó, jugando con su varita entre los dedos. Estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común, era pasada la medianoche.

— Harry, honestamente, ¿cuándo rayos van a aceptar lo que sienten por el otro y ser pareja?, — inquirió exasperado — al paso que van voy a ser abuelo, ¡y eso que ni siquiera soy padre ni tengo novia! — ironizó regresando su mirada al fuego. Por lo cual no pudo notar el repentino sonrojo de su amigo.

— No sé de qué ha…

— Aja, si claro. No sabes de que hablo… — musitó con sarcasmo — Merlín, Ron, ¿de dónde sacas éstas tontas ideas?, ¡Harry no está enamorado de Hermione!, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?… Oh, no sé, tal vez el hecho ¡de que se le queda viendo todo el tiempo con una cara de idiota embelesado! — exclamó con ironía.

— Yo no… — lo miró con hastío.

— Lo que digas amigo, — lo calló Ron, algo aburrido — pero sólo te digo una cosa, ella te corresponde, así que apresúrate, porque nadie puede esperar para siempre…

Fin Flash Back

— Que razón tenías Ron — musitó con pesadumbre, volviendo a beber.

Flash Back

— Harry… — el tibio aliento de Hermione le acarició los labios mientras se acercaban cada vez más. Podía ver cada peca de su rostro, apreciar cuán miel era su mirada, como de castaño era su cabello… sentir su irregular respirar mientras la distancia se extinguía lentamente. Estaba decidido, nada impediría que la besara. Además, estaban alejados de todo el mundo en aquella casi desierta Biblioteca. Nada podía salir mal ¿no?

Al fin estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca y empezaron a cerrar los ojos, una mano de Harry acarició la mejilla de Hermione hasta posarse suavemente sobre su nuca, halándola hacia sí. Un centímetro… sus labios entreabiertos expectantes…

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo jóvenes?!… — una exclamación de la señora Pince, un respingo por parte de ambos, y el momento se les esfumó de las manos — ¡Salgan de aquí inmediatamente!, ¡años en ésta Biblioteca y siempre hacen lo mismo!, ¡muchachos alborotados!, ¡siempre se dejan guiar por sus hormonas!, ¡ah pero siempre tienen que venir aquí!, ¡pareciera que no hay otro lugar al que pudieran ir para…! — y mientras la bibliotecaria continuaba hablando incoherencias, unos sonrojados y muy apenados Harry y Hermione salían a paso torpe del recinto en completo silencio, evitando mirarse directamente.

Fin Flash Back

— Y ahora ya es demasiado tarde… — dejó la botella sobre la barra, recargando los brazos sobre ésta y agarrándose con desesperación el cabello — ¡Te perdí Hermione!… te perdí — una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

 _¡Te amo!_ , exclamó para sus adentros.

— Soy un imbécil — musitó. La botella de nuevo en sus temblorosas manos…


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: NO PRETENDO QUE ME PERDONES**

Luna ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que Hermione estaba encerrada en su habitación desahogándose en los brazos de William, de hecho, apenas sabía algo de su castaña amiga desde la mañana, cuando se despidió de ella para irse a pasear con Ronald.

Era una suerte que no era día festivo, por lo cual Ron y Luna pudieron ir al recién inaugurado parque de diversiones de la ciudad; y del cual se enteraron por un par de empleados del hotel, mencionándoselos como un punto turístico de Perth. Tenían planeado subirse a todos los juegos y comer en todos los puestos… o al menos en los que pudieran. En resumen, pasar todo el día en ése lugar.

Pagando un par de libras en la entrada, pudieron acceder a las instalaciones. Familias, grupos de adultos o adolescentes, amigos, parejas. Había de todo miraran donde miraran. Y ellos casi brincaron de alegría al notar que las filas para los juegos eran moderadamente cortas, lo que facilitaría realizar un recorrido antes. Así que, sin perder tiempo, empezaron…

— Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos primero? — le preguntó Ron, viendo alrededor a los múltiples juegos y puestos de comida. En su rostro casi podía leerse el signo de interrogación junto a uno de exclamación al ver todos ésos "aparatejos poseídos".

— Mmm… — Luna lo pensó unos momentos observando a su alrededor, en eso localizó la montaña rusa — ¡ahí! — exclamó sin dudar, apuntando con el dedo.

— De acuerdo — Ron se encogió de hombros, dejándose guiar por la rubia.

Alrededor de 15 minutos después, por fin pudieron estar en un carrito los dos, con las barras de seguridad bien colocadas.

— ¿Y ahora? — le preguntó Ron algo impaciente, intentando aflojar un poco la presión de la barra sobre su pecho y estómago.

Su respuesta la recibió al instante al sentir y ver como el juego avanzaba lentamente en forma ascendente.

— ¡Uy! — dejó salir Luna con emoción contenida.

Pero pasaron los segundos y Ron se empezó a aburrir.

— Luna, esto no es divertido, sólo sube y sube, ¡demasiado lento! — se quejó.

— Espera — señaló Luna: la vía de pronto dejó de verse.

— Luna, ¿dónde está la…?… — musitó temeroso el pelirrojo — ¡VIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!… — gritó a todo pulmón, aterrorizado, mientras a su lado Luna chillaba de emoción y se deslizaban rápidamente hacia abajo, formando espirales que los volteaban de cabeza, pasando curvas tan rápido que Ron crispada los puños con fuerza alrededor de la barra de seguridad, subían y bajaban a toda velocidad; todo el tiempo el pelirrojo gritando despavorido y la rubia a su vez chillando alegre.

* * *

Nunca en la vida Ron recordaba un momento tan seguro y feliz como el instante en que sus temblorosas piernas tocaron tierra firme. Con el rostro más pálido de lo habitual, los ojos azules cristalinos, y el pelo más revuelto que si se hubiera enfrentado a un grupo de chicas locas en la fila por llegar hacia su grupo musical favorito; el joven Weasley trataba de recobrar la estabilidad y la respiración.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó cautelosa Luna al verlo así.

— Mmmff — apenas y musitó su acompañante; su rostro recobraba el color, pero era casi un verde grisáceo.

— ¿Ronald?

¡GLUP!, fue el sonido que hizo Ron antes de encorvarse sobre un bote de basura y volver el estómago.

Con los ojos cristalinos, el rostro sudoroso y ligeramente pálido por el esfuerzo, se enderezó un par de minutos después, dejando salir un ligero eructo.

— ¿Mejor? — Luna se acercó a él acariciándole la espalda para reconfortarlo. Ron se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano.

— Mejor — asintió.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — sugirió.

— Creo que si — se sentía débil aun, pero la náusea ya se le había quitado.

— Genial, bueno, ¿qué quieres? — lo tomó del brazo y empezaron a caminar en dirección de los puestos de comida.

 _Después de todo, si valió la pena el haberme subido a ése estúpido juego_ , pensó Ron con optimismo y suprimiendo una sonrisa, dejándose guiar por la rubia colgada de su brazo.

Tiempo después, o, mejor dicho, cinco hot-dogs, una soda de litro y un trozo de pastel de chocolate después, Ron Weasley salía en compañía de Luna de uno de los tantos puestos de comida en aquel parque de diversiones muggle.

— ¿Y ahora a dónde vamos? — cuestionó un entusiasta Ron.

 _No hay duda, estómago lleno, corazón contento_ , pensó Luna con humor.

— Bueno, pues descartemos por lo pronto los juegos de alturas o velocidades fuertes… — comentó más para sí continuando la marcha. _Por favor_ , pensó el pelirrojo con ironía — mmm… — se tomó el mentón con aire pensativo — ¿sabes conducir? — una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

— Creo — musitó el pelirrojo. De pronto ésa sonrisa de Luna no le agradaba mucho.

— ¡Pues vamos! — lo volvió a tomar del brazo.

— Luna, ¿a dónde…?

— ¡Carritos chocones!, ¡te van a encantar! — le contestó entusiasmada.

— ¿Chocones? — balbuceó Ron, sintiendo como algo pesado bajaba a su estómago. Los peores pensamientos formándose en su cabeza.

* * *

— ¡Me pido el azul! — manifestó Luna apenas llegaron, corriendo inmediatamente al carrito azul con el número 15 y sentándose aferrando el volante, sonriendo con excitación.

— Luna, ¿qué…? — Ron se quedó parado en la entrada, viendo como las personas se subían a los coches.

— ¿Va a subirse? — le preguntó un muchacho de no más de 19 años.

— Eso creo — lo miró receloso.

— El número 23 está desocupado — le señaló.

— Emh… si, gracias.

Caminó hacia el carro con el número 23, uno de color naranja. _Grandioso_ , pensó con sorna. _Aparte de "chocones", tenía que ser de éste tonto color, con lo que me gusta_. Se acomodó en el carro y tomó el volante.

— ¡¿Listo?! — le preguntó en voz alta Luna, unos metros más allá.

El pelirrojo asintió un tanto desconcertado aún. Los últimos que faltaban en ocupar carros se situaron en uno, y al final el mismo chico que orientó a Ron, cerró la reja en donde se encontraban los carros e inició el juego…

Un segundo después Ron era envestido por detrás.

— ¡Qué demonios…!… — otro golpe, ésta vez por enfrente — ¡pero que rayos…! — otro golpe, y una conocida risa: Luna.

— ¿Por qué no te mueves? — le preguntó sonriente, un tanto confundida.

— ¿A dónde?, ¡si me están golpeando por todos lados! — se quejó, aferrándose al volante en el momento en que un niño como de 15 años lo golpeaba en un costado y se iba sonriendo triunfante.

— ¡Pues de eso se trata!, — rodó los ojos Luna, señalando con gesto obvio — "carros chocones" ¿recuerdas?, ¡chocones! — enfatizó.

— ¿Entonces se trata de golpearnos unos a otros? — abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡Si! — levantó los brazos al cielo, al fin lo había entendido.

— Pero… ¿no es… peligroso? — vaciló.

— Por supuesto que no; — negó con la cabeza, volviendo a tomar el volante — anda, vamos, démosles una paliza a… los muggles — agregó en un susurro, apenas moviendo los labios.

— Pues si de eso se trata.

¡Crash!, embistió a Luna por un costado. Riendo, la rubia se escabulló en reversa con Ron siguiéndola de cerca; y en un movimiento rápido, giró completamente el volante y pisó a fondo el pedal, empezando a girar como loca, golpeando incontables de veces a Ron. Sus risas resonando entre el estruendo.

* * *

— Pues vaya con el ingenio de los muggles, ¡me divertí mucho! — exclamó Ron una vez estuvieron sobre sus pies de nuevo.

— ¿Verdad que sí?, recuerdo la primera vez que fui a un parque de diversiones; Herm, William y yo; ¡me subí como tres veces a la rueda de la fortuna!, ¡cinco a la montaña rusa!… claro, después de haber vomitado en la primera, — le contó entre risas Luna — ¡pero estuvo genial!

— ¿Salen mucho a éstos lugares tú, Hermione y el tal William? — quiso saber Ron.

— No tanto como quisiera, pero cuando lo hacemos nos divertimos por montones… — contestó — y lo mejor, ¡Will paga todo! — confesó con una gran sonrisa.

— Así que… ¿a dónde vamos ahora? — se metió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras andaban.

— Mmm, no sé… ¿a dónde quieres ir? — lo miró de soslayo.

— Pues… — miró alrededor — ¿qué es eso? — se detuvo en seco, viendo a unos muggles jugando a tirar una pelota en una canasta de baloncesto.

— Ah, "eso", se trata de meter tres veces seguidas la pelota ésa en la cosa aquella, y te dan un premio… — lo instruyó — Yo lo he intentado tantas veces, y nunca he podido ganarme el oso enorme que tienen ahí colgado — señaló con gesto abatido.

Ron sonrió para sí.

— ¿Es algo así como en el Quidditch?, ¿lo que hacen los cazadores?… — especificó. Luna asintió — ¿Vamos? — le propuso.

— Si quieres — se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿Cuántos? — preguntó el encargado cuando llegaron.

— ¿Juegas?, — le preguntó Ron a Luna. Ésta negó amablemente — sólo uno.

— Aquí tienes, amigo; — le arrojó la pelota. Ron la atrapó sin problemas — tienes tres tiros, si aciertas uno recibes uno de éstos paquetes de tarjetas de recuerdo; si aciertas dos, puedes escoger entre uno de éstos peluches y un cuadro con un paisaje de Sydney o cualquier lugar de Australia; y si aciertas los tres puedes llevarte el oso — señaló con un gesto de cabeza, el enorme oso de un metro de altura, cruzándose de brazos al decirlo.

Luna, a su lado, soltó un suspiro de añoranza.

— De acuerdo — asintió el pelirrojo.

 _Vamos Ron, respira, tú puedes, sólo tienes que meterlas y ya, le das a Luna el oso… no importa que nunca hayas jugado… o que siempre que arrojas un pergamino hecho bola al cesto de basura nunca caiga… Sólo, sólo hazlo bien ésta vez. Por Luna_ ; se animaba Ron, moviendo la pelota entre sus manos. Respiró hondo, aguantó la respiración y tiró.

— ¡Si! — exclamó con alegría: había acertado.

 _Vas bien, sólo dos más. Vamos, vamos, por Luna_.

Respiró hondo, retuvo el aliento… y…

— ¡Ahh! — falló.

— No te preocupes Ron, te queda uno más — lo animó Luna.

 _Pero ya no consigo el oso_ , pensó abatido.

Volvió a tirar.

— Bien, dos de tres, ¿peluche o cuadro? — preguntó el encargado.

— Nada.

— ¿Qué? — preguntaron a la vez Luna y el señor.

— Deme otro, quiero el oso — pidió. Su semblante decidido.

— Como quieras, amigo — le dio de nuevo la pelota. Luna lo observaba desconcertada.

 _Concéntrate Weasley, esto no es un juego, sabes que puedes hacerlo, recuerda, es por Luna_.

— Uno de tres.

 _Y no quieres que el tonto de Boot se quede con ella ¿o sí?_

— Dos de tres.

 _Demuéstrale que eres mejor que él, que puedes hacer lo que sea sólo por complacerla en lo que quiera… no importa si es únicamente por un oso de peluche o por encontrar a los snorkack de cuerno torcido_.

Tiró…

* * *

Tiempo después una sonriente Luna salía con un enorme oso en los brazos acompañada de un pelirrojo con sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en el rostro.

— No sé porque sonríes tanto si perdiste como 20 libras en ése tonto juego, además del soborno que le diste para que te vendiera el oso — comentó la rubia sonriendo divertida.

— Porque te di lo que querías, no me importaría ni, aunque me hubiera gastado 100 o 1000 galeones, te hice feliz — le sonrió, viéndola radiante.

— ¡Gracias Ronald! — susurró la rubia, sintiéndose sonrojar.

— Lo que sea por ti, Luna — se atrevió a descansar una mano en su espalda, caminando más juntos.

Dieron otro par de vueltas por el lugar, sólo viendo, concentrándose más en la agradable compañía del otro. Parecía una utopía lo que vivían juntos. Años sin verse y todo era tan… perfecto. Si, perfecto, no había otra cosa que describiera la situación.

Con Ron sosteniendo a Luna suavemente de la espalda, una sonrisa en sus rostros, y un enorme oso de felpa en los brazos de la rubia. Tenían tantas emociones placenteras en sus corazones, que ni les importó parecer un par de tontos al ir riendo de quien sabe qué cosa mientras caminaban.

Pero tal vez eso eran… un par de tontos… un par de tontos perdidamente enamorados desde hacía más de seis años.

— ¡Mira eso!, — exclamó de pronto Luna al ver una cabina de fotos — ¡vamos!, hace años que no entro en ninguno — y haló al pelirrojo hacia el aparato, sujetando fuertemente al oso para no dejarlo caer.

Ron la siguió sin chistar, pero cuando captó que la rubia los metió dentro de aquel pequeño cuartito con un asiento, y unas cortinas corredizas, las cuales Luna colocó; empezó a sentirse nervioso.

— ¿Qué… que hacemos exactamente? — tartamudeó, sintiendo un calorcillo correrle en las mejillas.

— ¡Muecas graciosas! — aplaudió la rubia, metiéndose la mano en un bolsillo y extrayendo un par de monedas para colocarlas en la ranura del aparato.

— ¿Eh? — se le quedó viendo confundido. _Yo pensé que me iba a be…_

— Si Ronald; mira, — se sentó a su lado, jugando con las monedas en una mano y sujetando con la otra el oso — eso que ves aquí — señaló al frente, a una especie de lente — nos tomará seis fotos en aproximadamente 15 o 20 segundos, así que en ése tiempo podemos hacer lo que queramos.

— ¿Lo que queramos? — una idea atravesando por su cabeza.

— Aja, — se limitó a asentir la rubia, sonriendo con anticipación al imaginarse los gestos graciosos que haría — ¡en éste caso vamos a hacer muecas!… — expresó entusiasta, introduciendo las monedas — ¿Listo? — lo regresó a ver, sonriente.

— Listo — asintió el pelirrojo, empezando a contagiarse de su entusiasmo.

20 segundos después unos risueños Ron y Luna salieron de la cabina de fotos; la rubia las tomó de inmediato de la ranura que tenía enfrente la máquina, riéndose nuevamente al ver "su obra de arte" ya terminada.

— Mira tu cara — se rio Ron al observar la primera en la que Luna se estiraba los párpados hacia los lados y sacaba la lengua.

— Mira la tuya — se rio Luna. Ron se había jalado el pelo hacia arriba y enseñaba los dientes, como un auténtico paciente de psiquiátrico.

Luego de reír de sus gestos en las primeras 5 fotos ambos se le quedaron viendo a la sexta.

— Me gusta más ésta — expresaron al unísono, sonriendo. En ella Luna se había recargado en el pecho de Ron sonriendo, mientras el pelirrojo cruzaba un brazo sobre sus hombros, y dejada descansar su mejilla en la cabeza de la rubia, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. El oso cargado por los dos.

Luna carraspeó nerviosa al darse cuenta que se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que Ron estaba igual.

— ¿Compramos un helado? — sugirió. Ron asintió, ligeramente aturdido aún.

Sin más, se dirigieron al pequeño establecimiento al lado del señor de los algodones de azúcar.

Ron pidió uno doble de napolitano y Luna uno sencillo de vainilla, ambos servidos en conos. Decidieron sentarse en las bancas que había alrededor del lugar.

Mientras degustaban el cono Ron no pudo evitar quedársele viendo a Luna, la conocía desde que tenían casi 15 años, y ya habían pasado casi 9 años de aquello; era admirable lo hermosa que se había convertido, más de lo que ya era antes. Parecía como si de su persona irradiara una luz especial, una que no sólo él podía notar. Y es que ésos ojos azules podían hechizar a cualquier persona. Ése carisma con que se desenvolvía, embelesaba hasta al más amargado ser en la tierra. Y su sonrisa. Merlín, Ron se preguntaba si el helado había penetrado su sabor a vainilla en aquellos rosados labios. Era desquiciante. Tenerla tan cerca, pero tan lejos a la vez. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

Más de lo que su enamorado corazón podía soportar.

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — le cuestionó Luna con una risa nerviosa.

— ¿Eh? — murmuró ido.

— Hace rato que no dejas de verme, ¿qué pasa? — lo miró seria.

— Nada — se sumergió rápidamente en su helado. Luna lo vio con sospecha, pero con un brillo de que tramaba algo.

— Tienes helado, ¿sabías? — comentó como sin querer la cosa, una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

— ¿Dónde? — la regresó a ver.

— ¡Aquí! — y acto seguido le untó la nariz del cremoso helado de vainilla, para después reírse de su travesura.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó el pelirrojo, limpiándose con una servilleta, pero sonreía al verla feliz.

— ¡El último en llegar al carrusel es el hijo de Snape y Trelawney! — lo retó Luna, y salió disparada hacia el juego, sin darle tiempo de vengarse.

— ¡Iugh! — haciendo una mueca de solamente imaginar aquella posibilidad, Ron la siguió, agarrando en el proceso el oso.

* * *

Sin aire en los pulmones después de perseguirla, el pelirrojo llegó junto a ella, sosteniendo el oso y agarrándose un costado, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— Olvidaste a nuestro hijo — musitó con la voz entrecortada.

— ¡¿Hijo?! — respingó la rubia, sus mejillas pálidas.

— Aja, — asintió sacudiendo el oso en el aire — ¿lo olvidas? — señaló.

— ¡Ah!, — suspiró aliviada, tomándolo de sus manos — gracias — le sonrió nerviosa.

— ¿Suben? — los llamó una muchacha.

— Si — Luna se colocó sobre un caballo blanco y Ron lo hizo sobre uno café que había a su lado.

— Así que, ¿es nuestro hijo? — comentó como sin querer la cosa Luna, aferrando el oso entre su cuerpo y el caballo mecánico.

— Si, — asintió Ron con una sonrisa — ya que no tiene dueño previo, y yo lo gané, pero te lo obsequié, creo que le puedo llamar nuestro hijo, ¿no crees? — expresó como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Y… ¿le pondremos nombre? — el juego empezó a moverse emitiendo una contagiosa tonada festiva.

— Seguro. ¿Cuál te gusta? — le preguntó Ron; se movía arriba abajo conforme el carrusel giraba.

— Pues no sé… mmm… — meditó — puede ser una combinación de nuestros nombres ¿no?, — propuso. Ron le sonrió emocionado — para…

— Simbolizar nuestra unión — terminó el pelirrojo por ella, sus ojos mirándola significativamente.

— Si… — concordó Luna, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios — aunque será difícil mezclarlos, mejor uno que le quede más a su personalidad. ¿Cuál crees que le queda? — volvió la cabeza para mirar el oso con gesto crítico.

— Mmm… — Ron también miró al oso. Panda cabe mencionar, con una mancha negra rodeándole un ojo y con un cuerpo sumamente rechoncho — puede ser… ¿Bodoque? — bromeó.

— ¡Oye!, — rio Luna, pero luego se puso seria — no quiero decirle a nuestro hijo "Bodoque" cada vez que le hable. No, debe ser algo con significado — Ron rio al ver lo en serio que tomaba el asunto, pero sintió un calorcito muy agradable recorrerle el pecho.

— Bueno, tiene un ojo pintado, tal vez…

— Pirata tampoco — zanjó Luna antes de que terminara.

— Está bien, está bien. No soy bueno con los nombres Luna, elígelo tú — la miró condescendiente.

— Que conste… — le advirtió volteando a verlo, un brillo pícaro en sus ojos — quiero que se llame Ronald.

— ¡Cómo yo! — se quejó más que preguntó.

— Aja; — asintió la rubia, contemplando a "Ronald" — quiero que el nombre tenga significado, y en éste caso lleva el nombre de alguien a quien yo valoro y quiero mucho; así será un eterno recordatorio de lo grande de mi cariño hacia él… y que todo es posible si sólo perseveras — añadió, casi sin ser consciente.

Ron se tuvo que sostener fuertemente del caballo al sentir que todas sus fuerzas se iban a su pecho, donde su corazón latía frenético, sintiendo recorrer la sangre por sus venas tan rápido como fuegos artificiales.

— Y también Moony; — añadió Ronald, mirando a Luna — porque es lo que representa el cariño puro y desinteresado de las personas, siempre dispuestas a brindarte su amistad… enseñándote que no importa cuántos años pasen, siempre habrá algo que te atraiga más a ella. Como es el caso de la Luna, que es el satélite de la Tierra y lo atrae por su fuerza de gravedad… Ella es la que siempre te conquista con su presencia.

" _Moony Ronald_ ". La perfecta unión.

* * *

Como si hubiera subido mil veces a la montaña rusa, así es cómo se sentía Luna mientras regresaban al hotel. Su corazón era un mar de emociones y su cabeza un océano de confusiones. Se sentía feliz y consternada al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que aquel insensible chico de 16 años del que se había enamorado cambiara tanto en un dos por tres?

Dejó de ser aquel chico para convertirse en el hombre que ahora era. Y eso no era todo… porque ahora, seis años después desde aquella trágica separación, se daba cuenta que podría tener sentimientos hacia ella. Y eso le atormentaba.

Y no sabía por qué.

¿Por qué había cambiado para con ella?…

¿Quizás lástima?

¿Tal vez cariño?

¿O posiblemente por pena?

¡Pero ¿a qué?!… ¿a qué todas aquellas posibilidades?

Merlín, ¿ahora entendían porque estaba confundida?

¡Por no saber nada!

Soltó un suspiro mientras se encaminaban al ascensor.

Se sentía como la chica del cuento infantil que le había contado una vez Hermione en una de sus tantas conversaciones… ¿Cuál era su nombre?, oh si: Cenicienta.

Salvo que ahora se sentía como se sintió aquella muchacha después del baile con su príncipe, cuando la magia se había acabado y tenía que volver a su hogar, con sus horribles hermanastras, y sin su amor. Esperando porque algún día se fijará en ella por cómo era realmente.

Bueno, pues la entendía. Irónicamente, la entendía.

Ron había sido durante todo el día su príncipe de brillante armadura y corcel blanco. Pero ahora que volvían, seguramente volvería a verla como Cenicienta. La muchacha sin suerte y gracia.

Oprimió el botón de su piso. Las puertas se cerraron y empezaron a subir.

Tenía que saber, tenía que enterarse del porqué del cambio del pelirrojo. Y lo tenía que saber YA. Antes de que la incertidumbre la doblegara. Sin pensarlo un segundo más se giró hacia el pelirrojo, el cual al parecer llevaba rato observándola.

— Ronald… — empezó nerviosa, sosteniendo más fuerte a "Moony Ronald".

— Dime.

— Mira, me la he pasado muy bien hoy contigo, pero… — se colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja — no puedo evitar preguntarme por qué has actuado así conmigo… — Ron la miró sin entender — Es decir, — se aclaró la garganta — has sido tan… atento y amable…

— ¿Te molesta? — se desconcertó.

— No, no, para nada… — negó inmediatamente — Es sólo que si te comparo a hace algunos años cuando estábamos en el colegio… bueno, puedes hacerte una idea de porque me desconcierta tu cambio de actitud para conmigo — volteó a otro lado.

— Luna, sé que durante nuestra estancia en el colegio me comporté como un patán insensible, pero ya no soy aquel niño inmaduro y cruel. He cambiado — le aseguró, acercándose a ella.

— Y con ése "he cambiado" quieres decir que sólo hiciste esto para tratar de disculparte por todo lo que me hiciste, ¿verdad? — sonrió irónica de su suerte.

— No, por supuesto que no… — negó, tomando su barbilla para hacer que lo mirara — No pretendo que me perdones por todo el daño que te he causado Luna, porque sé que será casi imposible.

— ¿Entonces? — lo miró confundida.

— Pretendo hacerte olvidar los malos ratos que te hice pasar con buenos días como el de hoy… — tomó el panda y lo puso a un lado. Luna lo miraba atentamente — Pretendo volver a ser tu amigo, o ser el amigo que en verdad necesitaste… — se acercó un poco más, su mano acariciando su mejilla — Pretendo recuperar todo lo que habíamos perdido… — suspiró — Pero sobre todo…

— ¿Qué? — musitó en un hilito de voz Luna, sus ojos cristalinos por la emoción.

— Pretendo que me ames… — sus ojos también cristalinos — al igual que yo te amo a ti — confesó. Y acto seguido, colocó un brazo en su cintura y la mano que estaba en su mejilla se deslizó a su nuca, halándola hacía él y la besó.

— Ronald… — lo separó Luna apenas un segundo. Ron no tardó en volver a unir sus labios, y ella se olvidó de todo dejándose llevar por el momento. Entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo, mientras éste suspiraba emocionado sobre sus labios sintiendo como si probara agua después de haber estado sediento por años. Seis largos e interminables años.

— Lamento interrumpir — aquella voz llena de ironía y celos los trajo de golpe a la tierra. El ascensor había llegado a su piso y un ceñudo Terry Boot los veía seriamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: HABLANDO DEL PASADO**

El mes de enero no pudo ser más confuso y tormentoso para Hermione y Luna. Luego de aquellos… inesperados encuentros, no podían sacarse de la cabeza en ningún instante a Harry y Ron, respectivamente.

Luna aun recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el beso con Ron; el latir de su corazón desbocado, la sensación de vértigo que sentía entre sus brazos… No obstante, todo se había ido tan rápido como había comenzado…

Flash Back

— Pensé que estarías con Hermione — comentó Terry de manera mordaz.

— Yo… — balbuceó Luna.

— Digo, sabiendo cómo está ahora es lo más lógico el pensar que la estarías acompañando… — los miraba de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en el agarre posesivo del pelirrojo sobre la rubia y sus labios hinchados — pero veo que me equivoqué — añadió con lacerante ironía.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Herm? — se precipitó a preguntar, preocupada.

— Métete en tus asuntos, Boot — soltó con aspereza Ron al mismo tiempo, sin poder contenerse.

— Luna siempre será mi asunto… Weasley; — lo miró con acidez, casi escupiendo las palabras — No como tú, que lo único que ocasionas siempre en su vida es sufrimiento… — sus puños se crisparon — si lo sabré yo; — le dirigió una mirada a la rubia, ésta se sintió palidecer — ¿o ya no lo recuerdas, Lu?, — la encaró. La aludida bajó la mirada, avergonzada — ¿ya olvidaste todas las veces que lloraste por éste imbécil?, ¿las promesas que me hiciste jurar en las que me pedías nunca más lo nombráramos en alguna conversación?; a dónde se fue todo eso ¿eh? — le cuestionó con reproche.

Ron desvió su mirada a Luna desconcertado. _¿Promesas?_ , se preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

— Luna… — la llamó el ojiazul.

— Lo siento Ronald, esto… fue un error — se liberó de su agarre y empezó a caminar rumbo a su habitación sin mirar atrás.

— Ella ya sufrió mucho por tu culpa, si de verdad la valoraste alguna vez, apártate de ella. Merece ser feliz — escuchó decirle Terry a Ron.

Pero ya no quiso escuchar más, apresuró el paso y entró a su habitación…

Fin Flash Back

Pero ahí fue sólo el principio de la tormenta que más tarde duraría semanas…

Flash Back

Todo se le olvido a Luna al momento de entrar a su habitación y ver a Hermione sollozando quedamente en los brazos de un preocupado William, en medio de la estancia.

— ¡Herm ¿qué pasó?! — se acercó rápidamente a su lado, arrebatándosela a Will de los brazos y envolviéndola con los suyos. Hermione se aferró a ella, pero no contestó.

— Potter — escupió el pelinegro con amargura, contestando a su pregunta.

La mirada de Luna se tornó furiosa al escucharlo. No necesitaba más explicaciones.

— William, ¿podrías…?

— Claro, no hay problema… — se acercó y le plantó un suave beso a Hermione en la cabeza — Avísame cualquier cosa ¿quieres? — le pidió a Luna. Ésta asintió, dándole una mueca como sonrisa.

Una vez la puerta se hubo cerrado Luna condujo a Hermione a la cama en donde hizo que se sentara, aun abrazadas.

— ¿Quieres hablar? — le preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo sacudiéndose por sus silenciosos sollozos.

— Te hará bien — le insistió.

— Desearía poder odiarlo Luna… — musitó entre un sollozo — arrancármelo del corazón, pero…

— Lo sé — dijo la rubia al ver que se quedaba callada, continuando con su llanto.

— Fui tan idiota… Es mi culpa haberlo dejado entrar en mi vida de nuevo… No debí… — se lamentó.

— Ambas lo fuimos — murmuró quedamente Luna.

— Quiero volver a casa, ya no quiero estar aquí — solicitó Hermione, separándose de ella y limpiándose los ojos, tratando de ser fuerte.

— Pienso igual — le sonrió triste.

— ¿Ron? — indagó Hermione, hipando.

Luna asintió, bajando la mirada.

— Parece que sólo volvieron a nuestras vidas para recordarnos lo infelices que somos a su lado ¿no? — comentó Luna con congoja, una lágrima asomándose en su mirada.

— Creo que si — murmuró Hermione, recuperando por lapsos la calma. Y es que había llorado prácticamente todo el día que sinceramente ya no tenía lágrimas por derramar.

— Las cosas eran más sencillas cuando sólo éramos nosotros cuatro; — dijo Luna — tú, William, Terry y yo. Ningún retrasado, cuatro ojos, bipolar. Y ningún tonto pecoso comelón.

— ¿Empacamos? — preguntó Hermione.

— Empacamos — asintió Luna.

Y tal como hacía 5 años, empacaron sus cosas… huyendo de su sufrimiento, hacia el lugar que tanto les había costado construir alejadas de éste.

Fin Flash Back

¿Qué ésa era la salida de los cobardes?, ¿el huir?, se preguntaba aun en éstos días Luna. Pues bien, algunos pensarían que sí, otros estarían en desacuerdo. Mas ésa pregunta no tiene una respuesta lógica hasta que tú pasas por ésa situación. Cuando el dolor es más grande que todo y tu instinto de supervivencia te obliga a pensar en tu bienestar. A alejarte de lo que te hace daño.

Aun cuando el alejarte te resulta más doloroso. Cuando estás alejada de aquella persona a la que amas con todo tu ser y al mismo tiempo quieres odiar. Sintiendo como si caminaras sobre cenizas, que en realidad son brazas ardiendo, con cada paso que te alejas. Escapándose el aire de tus pulmones hacia el lugar que dejas atrás. Refugiándose tu valor en los brazos de aquel que simplemente se queda sin actuar. Dejándote partir.

Dejándote buscar tu propia felicidad.

Como debió de ser siempre.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un joven pelirrojo se sumergía en sus propios recuerdos de semanas atrás…

Flash Back

Apenas entró en su habitación Ron supo que algo no iba bien, así que tomando sus cosas y las de Harry se Desapareció inmediatamente de ahí, dejando liquidada la cuenta del hotel con una llamada a la recepción y un puñado de dinero muggle sobre la mesita de centro, junto a una generosa propina.

Apareciendo en una casa a las orillas de Ottery Saint Catchpole, dejó las cosas en el suelo y de inmediato el chillido alegre de Pig le zumbó en los oídos, empezando a dar tumbos a su alrededor; Hedwig salió casi enseguida por la puerta que daba al patio y se posó en su hombro, extendiendo la pata para que Ron tomara el pergamino que traía atado.

Con un suspiro, desenvolvió la nota.

" _Weasley, no sé qué diablos le pasó ahora a Potter, pero es mejor que vengas ya por él, va armar un alboroto en cualquier minuto._

 _Aberforth_."

— Ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal — y con eso se Desapareció.

Ahí, en la barra, Harry se llevaba la botella a los labios una vez más, la cual parecía no ser la primera ni la última.

— Harry, hermano… — Ron posó una mano en su hombro, pero sólo consiguió que el ojiverde se la quitara de una brusca sacudida.

— Déjame solo… — hipó, apenas dedicándole una mirada de reojo, sus ojos estaban cristalinos — no vaya a ser que a ti también te joda la vida… — tomó de nuevo, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano lo que le había caído por la comisura del labio — Siempre es lo mismo, el estúpido Niño Que Vivió Para Fregarle La Vida A Los Demás… — musitó arrastrando las palabras.

— No digas idioteces, — reprendió el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado — tú no has hecho eso a nadie — refutó.

— ¡Ja!, — lo regresó a ver, se balanceaba ligeramente por el alcohol — entonces Hermione debe ser "nadie" ¿no?

— Harry, lo que pasó con Hermione no es tu…

— ¿Culpa?, — lo cortó con acento irónico — pues según ella si… — se volteó de nuevo al frente, tomando la botella en su temblorosa mano — Y francamente yo pienso lo mismo ahora — bebió.

— Sácalo de aquí Weasley, ya bebió demasiado — interrumpió Aberforth la conversación.

— ¿Cuánto…? — se levantó, hurgando sus bolsillos.

— Así déjalo, va por la casa. Sólo llévatelo, probablemente mañana ni se acuerde de su nombre. Ya lleva casi dos botellas de whiskey. Ni siquiera yo aguanto tanto — meneando la cabeza se alejó, llevándose consigo los vasos sucios de la barra.

— Vamos amigo, debes descansar… — lo levantó Ron cruzando un brazo de Harry sobre sus hombros, a la vez que lo sostenía de la cintura para que no cayera pues apenas se incorporó estuvo a punto de irse de bruces contra el suelo.

— Si, tres metros bajo tierra… — comentó el ojiverde con humor, dando traspiés. Ron hizo una mueca abatida.

— Déjalo Harry, espera, nos haré Aparecer — lo detuvo, empezando a concentrarse.

— No, — se zafó empezando a caminar solo — Aparecerme me marea… ¡Con un demonio! — exclamó al llevarse una mesa de encuentro e irse al suelo.

— Deja te ayudo — se precipitó hacia él.

— ¡Puedo solo ¿está bien?! — forcejeó con él, pero Ron no lo soltó y lo ayudo a incorporarse.

Los pocos magos y brujas que había en el lugar se hacían de oídos sordos, concentrándose en sus tragos y las conversaciones que tenían. Después de todo, no sólo eran los mejores Aurores de Gran Bretaña, sino además los vencedores de la gran batalla contra Voldemort.

— Nos Apareceré ¡y punto! — sentenció firme.

— ¡Que no quiero…!

Fin Flash Back

La que les esperó después de eso era la reprimenda más memorable en la historia de los Weasley seguramente…

Flash Back

—… ésta no es mi casa — fue lo primero que dijo el ojiverde apenas Aparecieron.

— Lo sé, es la Madriguera — le dijo Ron conduciéndolo a la cocina.

— ¿La Madri…?… ¡Oh no!, ¡yo me voy!, ¡me va a matar mamá!

— ¡Merlín bendito!, ¡Ron, Harry, ¿qué pasó?! — y como si la hubiera invocado, la señora Weasley salió corriendo a encontrarlos, seguida de Ginny y el señor Weasley.

— Aquí tu hijo que dice que como el alcohol acaba con las personas, pues él piensa acabar con el alcohol; ¿no te parece una acción muy bondadosa de su parte? — intentó bromear Ron, tambaleándose ligeramente por el peso de Harry.

— ¡Ron!; — reprendió Molly — Arthur ayúdalo que se le va a caer… — el señor Weasley se apresuró a hacer lo que le pidió su mujer — Ginny, querida, ve por…

— Corriendo — la cortó Ginny entrando a la casa.

— Llévenlo adentro.

Minutos después un Harry un poco más consiente junto a un cansado Ron estaban sentados frente a los señores Weasley y con Ginny a un lado, en la mesa de la cocina.

Ron se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente y fue como si accionara una bomba…

Tres… dos… ¡uno!…

— ¡¿Se puede saber porque llegaste con Harry en ése estado, Ronald Weasley?!… — empezó a reprender su progenitora.

— Y ahora me va a echar la culpa a mí, como siempre — murmuró para si el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos.

—… ¡completamente alcoholizado!, ¡sin control de sí mismo!; ¡¿Dónde estabas tú que no lo cuidaste eh?!… — dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano, incorporándose lentamente con cada exclamación — ¡Y tu jovencito, ni creas que me he olvidado de ti!; — apuntó a Harry con el dedo. Éste dirigió su entornada mirada hacia ella tratando de enfocarla con claridad — ¡EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN EN ÉSTE PRECISO MOMENTO!, — gritó, su rostro escarlata — ¡Se comportan como unos niños!, ¡¿para esto querían "independizarse" los niños?!… ¡¿para ir y emborracharse a su antojo?!… ¡Ésta no es la primera vez que lo haces Harry Potter, y créeme que como te vea otra vez en éste estado ya no te daré ninguna poción para curar la resaca ni nada!, ¡te llevaré a un hospital de muggles y que te laven el estómago así sea con cloro!… — manifestó.

— Pero mamá, ¡lo vas a matar! — musitó en un hilito de voz Ginny.

— Ginny, querida, estoy hablando con tus hermanos, por favor… — el claro mensaje de "Calladita te ves más bonita" en un tono sumamente dulce y escalofriante les hizo callar cualquier réplica — ¡Y USTEDES DOS!, — bramó. Los mencionados pegaron un respingo — ¡sigan así y personalmente hablaré con Kingsley de esto y haré que los saquen del escuadrón de Aurores por alcohólicos irresponsables que desaparecen sin dar explicación!

— Nosotros no somos alco… — empezó a decir Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¡TE CALLAS BILIUS!… — lo silenció su madre con voz de ultratumba, haciéndolo palidecer — ¡mira que no me tienes para nada contenta!… — su pecho bajaba y subía rápidamente mientras a su lado el señor Weasley apenas y podía respirar, jugando nerviosamente con sus pulgares como si esperara que en cualquier momento lo regañaran a él también por algo — ¡Oh, pero eso sí, olvídense de la liga de Quidditch, de sus escobas, de las dotaciones de los gemelos, y de todo lo que les dé hasta un mínimo de placer!

— Eso incluye… ¿los boletos para el próximo juego de los Chud…?… ¡Ay!… — Harry lo había pisado. Ron lo miró fulminante, pero cambió su expresión al contemplar la expresión de malignidad que tenía su madre — ¿Mami? — susurró con gesto inocente.

— Mañana mismo quiero ésos boletos en mis manos, ¡y pobres de ustedes si me desobedecen una vez más porque…! — levantó el puño amenazante. Harry y Ron se encogieron en sus asientos.

Ginny pasó saliva, mirándolos casi con lástima.

— Arthur, querido, ¿algo que agregar? — se sentó tranquilamente en su asiento, su voz volvía a la normalidad.

— N-no, Molly, querida… na-nada que agregar — tartamudeó acomodándose torpemente las gafas.

— ¿Ginny?

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿yo que?!… — se alarmó, palideciendo. Su madre la miró con severidad — Eh… no… yo tampoco — musitó apenada.

— Bien. Es ése caso pueden empezar con las explicaciones…

Harry miró a Ron en busca de auxilio, pero sólo descubrió la mirada cristalina de su amigo con dos claros mensajes escritos en sus ojos. Uno: "Adiós Chudley Cannons". Y el otro: "¿Por qué se me ocurrió Aparecernos aquí en primer lugar?"

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora no podía sentirse más triste y desolado. Pues aparte de haber perdido todo lo que le quitó su madre desde hacía casi un mes, ése era el tiempo exacto en el que no había visto a Luna.

Suspiró melancólico.

Sabía muy bien que lo estaba evadiendo, incluso ignorando; pues en las contadas ocasiones que pasaba por su departamento, ésta fingía ir leyendo algo para sacarle la vuelta sin mirarlo en ningún momento. Y no tenía idea a que se debía aquello.

 _¿Estaría enojada por lo del beso?_ , se preguntaba cada día. No tendría por qué. Es decir, ella le había correspondido ¿verdad?

Pero después otra duda asaltaba su cabeza, o mejor dicho otra voz…

"… _¿ya olvidaste todas las veces que lloraste por éste imbécil?, ¿las promesas que me hiciste jurar en las que me pedías nunca más lo nombráramos en alguna conversación?_ "

Sí, eso era lo que lo tenía en peor estado. Y hasta cierto punto enojado consigo mismo.

"… _las veces que lloraste_ …"

"… _las promesas… me hiciste jurar… nunca más lo nombráramos_ …"

 _¡Maldito Boot!_ , exclamó para sus adentros. No había otra manera de saber a qué se refería ése… rubiecito, a menos que hablara con él, pues era obvio que ni Hermione, ¡y mucho menos Luna!, iban a decirle algo al respecto.

Dio una patada a una piedra, sintiéndose impotente.

No le quedaba de otra que buscar a Terry Boot.

* * *

Pero estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a sacarle algo de información a Terry, pues éste estaba completamente reacio a dirigirle la palabra en la vida. Y más si se trataba de Luna.

Habían pasado juntos por tantas cosas; viviendo momentos tristes, alegres, angustiosos; no iba a dejar eso por nada del mundo. Se encargaría personalmente, tal como se había prometido a si mismo hacia años, de su seguridad y protección; y eso obviamente incluía alejarla a como dé lugar del tonto pelirrojo insensible que le había roto el corazón a su mejor amiga.

Flash Back

— ¿Cómo sigue Hermione? — le preguntó Terry a Will aquella mañana mientras comían unos hot-dogs en el parque, esperando a las chicas las cuales estaban en la tienda de enfrente comprando quien sabe qué cosa.

— Un poco mejor, — contestó vagamente el pelinegro viendo fijamente hacia la tienda, donde a través del vidrio veía a la castaña y la rubia — al menos ya ríe más seguido — agregó con optimismo.

— ¿No ha mencionado a Harry? — quiso saber, volviendo a darle una mordida a su hot-dog.

Will suspiró.

— No… — le dio una mordida al suyo, el cual estaba literalmente intacto; tragó — no lo ha vuelto a nombrar desde que regresamos de Australia. Nada de nada.

— ¿En serio?, — se extrañó Terry viéndolo. Will asintió — bueno, creo que es lo mejor… — le dio un trago a su soda — Luna tampoco ha dicho nada de Ron — añadió.

— ¿No volvió a molestarla? — lo regresó a ver.

— Pues por parte de Luna no sé nada; pero según sé, lo ha intentado varias veces, mas Luna siempre lo evade. ¿Y Hermione?

— Tampoco ha dicho nada, pero Potter la ha buscado un montón de veces, le manda notas, ha intentado entrar a su oficina, pero simplemente no lo consigue… — meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa divertida formándose en sus labios.

— ¿Qué?

— Según Amy, Hermione usó un hechizo bloqueador en su oficina y en su casa para que nadie aparte de nosotros pueda entrar — se rio.

— O sea que si Harry llega a intentarlo…

— Acabara más noqueado que si lo hubiera atacado una estampida de hipogrifos salvajes — sonrió con satisfacción.

Terry se rio.

— Es bueno que tome medidas. ¿Pero y tú?

— ¿Yo que? — se confundió.

— ¿Qué pasa si Hermione un día decide que quiere ver a Harry?, ¿o si él consigue la forma de engatusarla y que lo deje entrar en su vida de nuevo?; ¿Lo dejarás?

— ¡Jamás!, — crispó los puños — ni loco dejo que ése maldito le haga daño de nuevo, ¡primero muerto a dejarla en manos de alguien que sé únicamente le causa desdicha!… — se levantó, tirando su intacta comida al cesto de basura — ¿O acaso tú no harías lo mismo? — lo regresó a ver.

— Sólo sé que nunca dejaré desamparada a Luna; estaré ahí para ella siempre, sin importar nada… ni nadie. Y eso ciertamente involucra a Weasley — sonó firme.

— Ya han pasado por mucho ambas… — murmuró Will, su enojo parecía haberse ido a otra galaxia — Merecen ser felices.

— De eso nos encargaremos nosotros ¿no? — le palmeó la espalda Terry luego de tirar las sobras de su comida. Éste asintió, y una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al llegar Hermione.

— Listas, ¿ahora a dónde? — preguntó Hermione entrelazando sus dedos con los de Will y dándole un suave beso en los labios.

— A Júpiter si quieren, donde sean felices — comentó Terry con simpatía, recibiendo como recompensa un beso en la mejilla por parte de Luna.

— Bueno pues entonces no nos movamos de aquí, ¿no Herm? — sonrió la rubia, colgándose del brazo de Terry. La castaña asintió con una sonrisa, siendo abrazada por Will.

Fin Flash Back

Y el tiempo viajó rápidamente. Enero se fue en un abrir de ojos, trayendo consigo el mes de febrero. El mes de los enamorados… y de la amistad.

* * *

El timbre sonando, anunciando la aparición de alguien en la puerta de su departamento, hizo que Hermione dejara su café sobre la mesa junto al libro que leía para ir a atender a su visita.

Volvió a escucharse la llamada y chasqueó la lengua. No le gustaba la gente impaciente. Además, ¿quién aparte de ella se levantaba tan temprano un domingo?; arrugó el entrecejo. Quien sea que fuera, no era alguien conocido. Jamás tenía visitas a tan temprana hora.

Tiró del picaporte y se quedó prácticamente congelada en el marco de la puerta.

— Hola, Hermione — con una sonrisa nerviosa jugando en los labios, Ginny Weasley la saludaba vacilante.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — fue la respuesta carente de emoción por parte de la castaña, aun sosteniendo la puerta, su ceño fruncido.

La sonrisa se borró de los labios de Ginny.

— Tenemos que hablar… — dictaminó — y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que lo hayamos hecho — añadió al ver las intenciones de la castaña de negarse y azotarle la puerta en la cara.

Hermione suprimió un bufido de irritación y, tratando de controlarse, se hizo a un lado. Y ella había cantado victoria tan rápido, pensó abatida. Pero al parecer ya era hora de cortar con ése asunto de raíz.

— Pasa.

Apenas dijo aquello un ligero resplandor llenó el umbral de la casa por un segundo antes de desaparecer, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Qué…? — empezó a cuestionar Ginny poniendo inseguramente un pie dentro del recibidor mientras Hermione cerraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

— Hechizo bloqueador — se limitó a decir, encaminándose a la sala. Ginny la siguió en silencio.

Una vez estuvieron sentadas la castaña se detuvo a mirarla con detenimiento.

— Tú dirás.

— ¿Ni siquiera un "¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar Ginny?"?… — le cuestionó con ironía. Una fría mirada fue la respuesta recibida — Me sorprendes, antes éramos como hermanas, y ahora me tratas peor que a tu peor enemigo.

Hermione sonrió irónicamente.

— No tengo tiempo Ginny, así que lo que tengas que decir, dilo y luego vete — replicó fríamente.

— Bien… — gruñó la pelirroja — Quiero saber en ÉSTE preciso momento el porque te fuiste, y no me vengas con las estupideces que les dijiste a mis hermanos, porque yo no me trago ése cuento — exigió saber.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que exista otro motivo al que ya dije? — se cruzó de brazos la castaña, mirándola con desafío.

— Te conozco, — Hermione dejó salir un sonidito de incredulidad, enarcando una ceja — o al menos lo hacía; — repuso al ver la nueva actitud de la castaña para con ella — y por eso es que me permito pensar que hay algo que nos ocultas a todos… — la ojimiel la vio impasible — en especial a Harry y a mí, porque no creo que Ron tenga algo que ver en esto — soltó esperando ver su reacción.

— Eso crees ¿no?, — empezó, su mirada se tornó ligeramente molesta. Tomó aire intentando permanecer en calma. Ginny asintió — pues te equivocas — mintió.

La joven Weasley apretó los dientes, exasperada.

— ¡¿Por qué te es tan difícil confesar algo que todo el mundo sabe?!… — exclamó frustrada, levantándose — ¡Sé que te fuiste si no fue por Harry, fue por mí, pero alguno de nosotros tuvo que ver!; ¡lo que no entiendo es porque éste empeño tuyo en ocultar lo que es evidente!… — se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto desesperado — ¡Hermione, por Merlín, llevo años esperando éste momento para saber lo que realmente pasó hace casi seis años!, ¡Al menos ten la maldita decencia de mirarme a los ojos y decirme la verdad por los años que fuimos amigas!… — rechinó los dientes.

Hermione se sintió enfurecer.

¿Amigas?, ¿amigas?… ¿Con que derecho venía ella ahora a sacar una amistad que ella misma traicionó?, ¡ella no era amiga de nadie!; era sólo una fachada de niña buena que te apuñala por la espalda apenas tiene oportunidad. Merlín, ¡todo el mundo supo que entre ella y Harry habían cambiado las cosas!, ¡todos!; y aun así Ginny fue tan cínica a la hora de actuar.

— ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! — exclamó Ginny avanzando hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué me fui?, ¿realmente quieres saberlo ah?, — se incorporó — ¡bien!, después de todo te lo debo ¿no?, ¡por la maldita amistad que mandaste al diablo al traicionarme!… — le exclamó a su vez. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo, abrió la boca para replicar más la castaña se le adelantó — ¡Me fui porque no pude soportar ser la burla de ustedes!, ¡me fui porque por una vez en mi vida al fin pude pensar en mi antes que en los demás!, ¡porque no iba a soportar ser testigo mudo de la felicidad de mis supuestos mejores amigos mientras yo me sentía morir a cada instante!, ¡Por eso, y no por otro motivo, me fui!… — sus ojos retenían las lágrimas, aquellas que había dejado salir muchas veces por su culpa pero que ahora se negaba a dejarlas ir. No se lo merecían. Ninguno de ellos.

— ¡¿Quisieras ser más clara, con un demonio?!… ¡No entiendo nada de lo que dices!, ¿de qué hablas?, — la miró desconcertada y exasperada — ¿felicidad?, ¿cuál felicidad?, ¡tú te llevaste eso el día en que decidiste que no nos necesitabas más en tu vida!, ¡tomaste la decisión sin decirnos nada!, ¡¿crees que fue inteligente eh?!… ¡LO QUE HICISTE NO FUE MÁS QUE UN ACTO DE ESTUPIDEZ! — gritó, su rostro enrojecido. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Estupidez dices?, — se indignó — ¡más estúpida fui al pensar que ustedes me valoraban, aunque sea un poco y me querían como amiga!, ¡¿pero para que eh?!… ¡si al final sólo me apuñalaron por la espalda!, ¡ME QUITASTE LO ÚNICO QUE HE AMADO EN VERDAD!, ¡ME TRAICIONASTE DE LA PEOR MANERA POSIBLE!, — le gritó en la cara — ¿y dices que fue estupidez?, ¡AQUÍ LOS ÚNICOS ESTÚPIDOS FUERON USTEDES AL PENSAR QUE NUNCA ME ENTERARÍA DE LO QUE HACÍAN A MIS ESPALDAS! — terminó perdiendo los estribos.

— ¡Por Merlín, dime ya que hablas, maldita sea! — hizo un movimiento exasperado con los brazos.

— ¡No finjas que no sabes!, ¡no soy estúpida Ginevra, sé perfectamente que mientras yo pensaba que Harry me quería y podríamos tener una relación, tú y él me engañaban al andar a escondidas! — le espetó.

— ¿Qué? — se quedó sin habla. La vio desconcertada.

— ¡Estaba enamorada de él, ¿comprendes?! — terminó confesando.

Ginny retrocedió un paso y se le quedó viendo sorprendida.

— Yo no sabía… yo…

— Por favor, no finjas ahora que no sabías — la cortó con acritud.

— Es cierto. Herm, yo no…

— No… me llames así… — masticó las palabras — Sólo mis amigos me llaman así. Y tú perdiste ése derecho hace seis años mientras me traicionabas con mi mejor amigo — sus ojos se enrojecieron.

— Pero es que no entiendo. Entre Harry y yo no…

— Sólo déjame en paz Ginny, — la interrumpió, respirando profundo, intentando calmarse — fue suficiente con lo que vi ése día fuera de la mazmorra de Snape… Siempre me vieron la cara — le dio la espalda.

Sin embargo, Ginny recordó ése día… el día en que ella había besado a un Harry desprevenido…

Flash Back

— Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí?, — le preguntó Harry, desconcertado por encontrarla en las mazmorras — ¿qué no estás en tu hora libre? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Yo… — enrojeció — Si, pero… quería venir a ver cómo te había ido con Snape… — explicó atropelladamente, sonriendo nerviosa.

— Ah, pues igual que siempre, ya sabes cómo es, — sonrió con amargura — gracias por preguntar de todos modos… — murmuró vagamente, observando sobre su hombro, como buscando a alguien — ¿Has visto a Hermione? — le preguntó con curiosidad.

— Harry… — lo llamó nerviosa.

— ¿Si? — la miró.

Pero apenas se dio cuenta la pelirroja se abalanzó hacia él besándolo de lleno en la boca, cerrándole los ojos por el impacto…

Sin saber que una triste castaña abandonaba el lugar con aquella escena grabada en su cabeza.

— ¡Ginny, espera!… — la separó el pelinegro con presura, viéndola desconcertado — Esto no está bien… — trató de razonar. Los ojos de Ginny empezaron a cristalizarse, todo su rostro se tiñó de escarlata — Escucha, yo te quiero, pero no de ésta forma. Es decir, eres la hermanita de Ron. Te tengo aprecio. Sin embargo, yo… — pasó saliva, sumamente incómodo. No quería hacerle daño — Lo siento, pero…

— Descuida, entiendo — bajó la mirada, alejándose de él.

— Será mejor olvidarlo, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió Harry. Un ruido de pánico le zumbó en el oído. Aterrado ante la posibilidad de que Hermione se llegara a enterar.

— Si, como digas, perdona — sonrió triste la joven pelirroja. Ahogando las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos castaños.

Fin Flash Back

— Hermione, no es cómo crees — se acercó la pelirroja; tomándola del brazo la giró lentamente para mirarla de frente.

— ¿Ah no?, — preguntó con sarcasmo — y exactamente, ¿qué es? — la miró con dureza. Alejándose de su agarre.

— Fue… — suspiró agobiada — Yo besé a Harry — confesó con vergüenza.

— Sí, claro — musitó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Es cierto!… — impugnó — Escucha, ése día… — negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo infantil que había actuado hacia tanto tiempo — Él iba saliendo de la mazmorra cuando lo intercepté y apenas le di tiempo de decir nada cuando… lo besé… — se pasó la mano por el cabello, avergonzada — No le di tiempo de nada… — repitió. Sus mejillas enrojecieron — Pero comprende, era una adolescente. Merlín, ¡todos hacemos cosas estúpidas a ésa edad!

— Cómo declararle su amor a la hermana de su mejor amigo, ¿no? — le preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — Ginny la miró desconcertada.

— ¿Te refresco la memoria?… — sonrió sin ninguna pizca de felicidad.

Flash Back

—… ¡Te amo!, ¡no puedo vivir sin ti!, ¡eres indispensable en mi vida!… ¡por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo! — se escuchó la voz de Harry. Mientras, en silencio, en la oscuridad de las escaleras que conducían a los dormitorios de las chicas, Hermione lo escuchada tratando de reprimir la opresión en su pecho. Había bajado esperando poder sentarse un momento en el sillón del trío dorado pues tenía insomnio, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de su mejor amigo. No había duda. Lo había perdido. Él estaba con Ginny. El no haberlos visto juntos en ése tiempo no había significado nada. Pero ésas palabras. Ésa declaración de amor…

Se mordió los labios callando el sollozo que nacía en su garganta, y dio media vuelta regresando a su habitación suprimiendo el llanto.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Lo negarás ahora? — la retó Hermione, dañándose al recordar todo aquello.

Sin embargo, Ginny no respondió, pues se perdió en sus recuerdos.

Flash Back

— ¡¿Y qué quieres que le diga?!… — exclamó Harry frustrado — "¡Te amo!, ¡no puedo vivir sin ti!, ¡eres indispensable en mi vida!… ¡por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto te amo!" — recitó con ternura, imaginándose a la castaña.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo la autora de ésos sentimientos lo había escuchado y se marchaba con el corazón herido.

— ¡Wow!, pues si le dices eso capaz que hasta acepta una propuesta de matrimonio si se lo pides — sonrió Ginny con emoción.

Sin quererlo Harry también sonrió y se volvió a recargar en el sofá.

Últimamente se habían estado juntando más a menudo, Ginny había entendido que no tenía una oportunidad con Harry e inclusive había descubierto que todo lo que creyó sentir por él era sólo una alucinación; mas lo que sentía su amigo de verdad era puro, real. Era verdadero amor.

— Es sólo que ha estado evitándome éstos días, — se lamentó Harry mirando el fuego extinguirse en la chimenea — ¿Te ha dicho algo? — la miró esperanzado.

— No… — suspiró Ginny — se ha alejado también de mi — hizo una mueca.

— ¡De verdad la quiero!… — habló de nuevo Harry, su mirada perdida en la nada — ¡no sabes cuánto!, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ¡estoy irremediablemente enamorado de Hermione Granger! — una sonrisa boba se asomó en sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

— Si, lo voy a negar… — contestó Ginny con calma. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, indignada — Mira Hermione, sé que tal vez no me creas pero aunque no lo hagas tienes que saber que todo lo que dijo Harry aquella noche no tenía nada que ver conmigo, él sí dijo aquellas palabras y todo eso pero no me las dijo a mi… o bueno, al menos no iban dirigidas para mí… — la castaña la miró desconcertada — Escucha, — suspiró — no voy a decirte para quien eran ésas palabras porque eso sólo debe hacerlo él, pero lo que si te puedo asegurar es que entre él y yo NO hubo, hay o habrá NADA más que amistad — afirmó.

— No sé si creerte — expresó Hermione al cabo de un tiempo.

— No te pido que lo creas, te pido que lo analices… — replicó, desarmando por completo a la castaña — Sólo piénsalo, si hubiera existido algo entre Harry y yo, creo que no lo hubiéramos ocultado, ¡mucho menos a ustedes porque éramos mejores amigos!… Además, — le brindó una sonrisa — creo que él siempre ha estado enamorado de otra persona — un brillo cómplice apareció en sus ojos. Hermione desvió la mirada un poco sonrojada al recordar la forma en que se había comportado Harry desde que volvió a verlo.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio.

Ginny expectante de la reacción de su amiga y Hermione sumida en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo acontecido en su último año en Hogwarts… quizás era cierto, quizás Harry y Ginny no tuvieron nada pues ni antes ni después de haberlos visto besándose, la escena volvió a repetirse… más sin embargo aquella conversación que escuchó en la sala común…

 _¡Tonta!, ¿qué no escuchaste lo que te dijo Ginny o qué?, ¡lávate los oídos!, ¡ellos no tuvieron nada!, fue todo producto de tu tonto corazón, porque a mí me consta que nunca me tomaste en cuenta para analizar esto_ , la reprendió su parte racional.

 _Tiene lógica lo que dice Ginny… creo que empiezo a entenderlo_ , confesó su corazón avergonzado.

Pero si era así, entonces… ¿el tiempo que estuvo lejos, todos ésos años perdidos, las separaciones; fueron sólo producto de un maldito malentendido?…

No podía ser.

— ¿Podré recuperar tu amistad algún día? — rompió el silencio la pelirroja. Mirándola esperanzada.

Hermione la miró a los ojos…


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: RECUPERANDO MÁS QUE UNA AMIGA, UNA HERMANA**

Ahora estaba segura. Lo había arruinado. Había actuado con su corazón herido en lugar de usar la lógica para encarar a sus amigos y así despejar cualquier duda. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Sólo actuó impulsivamente y sin querer hirió a otras personas. ¡Por Merlín, sus mejores amigos!

Mandó siete años de amistad a la basura.

Bajó la mirada, no se sentía merecedora de ésa atención por parte de ninguno de ellos, no cuando Ginny y Harry no tenían la culpa de nada y ella sí. Completamente.

Y de pronto le llegó de golpe otra cosa que había pasado por alto. Su último encuentro con Harry.

 _¡Merlín!_ , pensó acongojada, dejándose caer en el sillón donde antes estuvo sentada. Escondió la cara entre las manos. _No puedo ser más idiota_ , se maldijo.

 _Si me hubieras escuchado aquella vez mientras llorabas como Magdalena en tu habitación luego de verlos, nada de esto hubiera pasado_ , la reprendió aquella fastidiosa voz que había logrado callar por casi seis años.

 _¡Ya cállate!, tengo suficiente, ¡por favor!_ , le suplicó.

Con un bufido de indignación, no volvió a hablarle.

Todo se le estaba viniendo abajo. Se sentía aplastada por los recuerdos, por lo que había abandonado. No tenía cara para verlos, se sentía impura ante sus ojos, no merecedora de aquel cariño incondicional.

 _¿Qué he hecho?_ , se preguntó con agonía.

Para ése entonces ya no sabía ni cuánto tiempo llevaba en estado meditabundo, sólo que cuando levantó la mirada, insegura, se topó con unos ojos castaños mirándola comprensiva. Dándole a entender que no importaba ya el pasado ni los malentendidos. Únicamente aquella amistad que rogaba recuperar si se lo permitía.

 _Aunque sea escúchame ésta vez castaña caprichosa_ , empezó a hablarle su parte racional, con algo de fastidio. _Pasaste casi siete años de tu vida con ellos, viviendo juntos, creciendo lado a lado, acompañándolos en las buenas y aún más en las malas, sufriendo y riendo junto a ellos; créeme cuando te digo que no les va a importar el que te hayas ido, te perdonarán. ¿Y sabes por qué?, porque a pesar de todo, nunca, JAMÁS han dejado de quererte. ¿O es que todos los intentos que han hecho para acercarse a ti durante todos éstos años no significan nada?… Hazme caso por una vez en tu vida y arregla esto_.

— Hermione… — la llamó Ginny ya incapaz de poder con la ansiedad — ¡por favor! — la miró suplicante.

Flash Back

— En serio te agradezco tu ayuda Herm. Te lo juro, si escuchaba a Ronald una vez más con el discurso "Eres muy chiquita para ir a un baile" te juro que le lanzaba un maleficio… — le agradecía Ginny a Hermione mientras se arreglaban en la habitación de ésta última — Y aún más cuando se enteró que iría con Neville y se ofreció de chaperón. ¡Qué horror! — exclamó con terror de sólo imaginárselo.

— De nada… — se rio Hermione al ver lo enojada que aún estaba — Además yo también necesitaba… ayuda femenina… — le sonrió con comprensión — No creo que Harry y Ron sepan mucho de estas cosas ¿no? — señaló mientras se veía en el espejo con el vestido ya puesto.

— Pues no… — coincidió Ginny girándose a verla — ¡Wow!, ¡vas a causar sensación! — elogió.

— ¿Tú crees? — la miró tímida, sus mejillas sonrosadas tenuemente.

— ¡Por supuesto!, — manifestó — cualquiera que te vea perderá el aliento. Ni te van a reconocer.

Hermione sonrió para sí ante aquel comentario. Por supuesto que no, con su cabello alaciado, en túnica de gala, y sus incisivos reducidos, nadie creería que era Hermione Granger, la "ratón de Biblioteca".

Fin Flash Back

Ginny había sido su primera amiga…

Flash Back

— Mira Herm, quiero presentarte a alguien… — la jaló del brazo Ginny hacia un pasillo; ésta la siguió sin decir nada, curiosa — Herm, Luna. Lu, Hermione — las presentó.

— Hola — la saludó la ojimiel, algo cohibida ante su apariencia desalineada y soñadora; aun así, le extendió la mano. Sin embargo, la rubia no la tomó, sino que se limitó a verla con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿No eres tú Hermione Granger, la que se pasa diciéndole a todo el mundo que una cosa no puede ser real a menos que lo hayas visto? — inquirió Luna con voz somnolienta.

— Yo… — bajó la mano, enarcando una ceja, desconcertada.

— Entonces eso significa que para ti no existen los snorkack de cuerno torcido ¿no? — volvió a atacar.

— ¿Snorkack?, ¡por supuesto que no!, ésas criaturas no existen, sólo son… — empezó a rebatir la castaña, incapaz de no contentar a su altanera pregunta.

— Bueno, contéstame una cosa, señorita Sólo Creo En Lo Que Veo… — se cruzó de brazos la rubia, aun así, parecía somnolienta — ¿Todo tu universo deja de existir a tu espalda? — inquirió.

— ¿Eh? — se desconcertó Ginny. Sin embargo, Hermione la fulminó con la mirada al entender perfectamente a Lunática Lovegood. Claro que conocía a ésa chica, sólo de vista y por cosas que decían de ella. Pues bien, estaba completamente de acuerdo. Estaba chiflada.

— La cerrada serás tú, al fiarte de cuentos infantiles y no de hechos verídicos — le espetó enojada. Y para su extrañeza, Luna le sonrió.

— Mucho gusto — le extendió la mano.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras Ginny suprimía una sonrisa y veía a sus mejores amigas.

Fin Flash Back

Gracias a ella había conocido a Luna… por ella habían sido amigas las tres…

Flash Back

— No sé cómo he vivido 16 años de mi vida con puros hombres, le hubiera pedido a mi mamá una hermana, pero creo que ya somos muchos — comentaba Ginny mientras contemplaban el lago desde la sombra de un árbol.

— Al menos tienes hermanos — comentaron al unísono Luna y Hermione.

— Es lindo, si, — concedió Ginny casi a la fuerza — pero cuando eres la menor, y sobre todo la única mujer, deja de ser lindo y se convierte en algo oscuro y tormentoso… — se estremeció — Créanme, seis hombres celosos no se los deseo a nadie.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— ¿Ronald es celoso? — comentó como sin querer la rubia.

— ¡Que si es celoso! — ironizaron ésta vez Hermione y Ginny, casi con exasperación.

— En fin, — suspiró la pelirroja, enderezándose — estaré eternamente agradecida por haberlas conocido, porque créanme que un año más en compañía de aquellos cavernícolas y me veía escupiendo, maldiciendo y engullendo como cerdo… — hizo un gesto de asco antes de añadir — O peor, ¡lesbiana!

— No exageres — se rio Hermione.

— Convive todos los días por el resto de tu vida con mis hermanos, y te diré quién exagera — le entrecerró los ojos Ginny.

— Yo con gusto — se ofreció Luna, a quien aquella idea le parecía sumamente interesante.

— ¡Por eso las quiero!, — exclamó de pronto, tirándoseles encima para abrazarlas al mismo tiempo — siempre me apoyan, ¡son mis mejores amigas!

— ¡Y lo seremos siempre! — añadió Hermione sonriendo feliz.

— ¡Pase lo que pase! — completó Luna.

Fin Flash Back

Las dos eran como sus hermanas. Aquellas que siempre quiso tener…

Flash Back

— ¿Ves como no es tan difícil? — le cuestionó Hermione a Ginny luego de que ésta hubiera acertado en el hechizo al segundo intento.

— ¡Pues claro que no!, — señaló Ginny con una reluciente sonrisa — ¡si tengo a mi hermana del alma para ayudarme siempre que necesite! — se rio. Hermione chasqueó la lengua fingiéndose indignada.

— ¡Ahora yo! — se incorporó Luna con varita en mano.

Fin Flash Back

Compartieron tantas cosas juntas…

Flash Back

— Miren nada más quien va allá, ¡pero si es Ron! — exclamó Ginny con gesto burlón.

— Ginny… — Luna la miró con peligrosidad — ni se te ocurra cobrarte lo de la clase con esto — le amenazó.

— ¿Yo?, ¿cobrarme?; Lu, pones en duda nuestra amistad con un gesto tan infantil como éste — fingió indignarse.

— Sólo estás advertida — le entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué…? — empezó a preguntar Hermione.

— A Luna le gusta Ron — le contestó Ginny sonriendo divertida.

— ¡¿Qué te gusta R…?! — casi gritó Hermione.

— ¡SSSHHHHHH! — Luna le tapó la boca a tiempo, roja hasta las orejas. Mientras Ginny se desternillaba de la risa.

Fin Flash Back

Siempre estuvieron ahí para ella cuando las necesitaba…

Flash Back

— A ti te gusta Harry ¿verdad? — le sonrió la rubia a través de sus extrañas gafas.

— No sé de qué hablas — desvió la mirada al lago.

— Oh, vamos Herm, — la animó — yo no soy miope como todos, me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras… — Hermione siguió sin mirarla, pero un notorio sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas — O, mejor dicho, como se miran — completó.

— ¿Qué? — la regresó a ver rápidamente, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

— Pero, en fin, puede que me haya equivocado, tienes razón, no te gusta… — siguió Luna volviendo a perderse tras su revista y hablando con tono irónico — Así que como no te gusta, pues no creo que te importe que se le caiga la baba cada vez que te ve, como sonríe como tonto cuando le hablas, o incluso como echa todo a perder porque no puede concentrarse en otra cosa que no seas tú — enumeró distraídamente.

Hermione se sintió frustrada y feliz al mismo tiempo. _¿Estará hablando en serio?_ , se preguntó.

 _Pues pregúntaselo_ , le contestó una vocecita en la cabeza.

 _No, definitivamente no, mala idea, sólo terminaría confesándole que… ¡Ay, pero quiero saber!_ , se exasperó.

— Lu… — la llamó al cabo de unos minutos — ¿me hablas en serio? — le preguntó tímida.

— Claro, — contestó Luna aun detrás de la revista. Hermione sonrió feliz, no cabía de gozo — a ti no te gusta Harry — completó. Y se sintió exasperada.

— ¡Luna! — se indignó.

— ¿Qué?, — la regresó a ver, descansando la revista en su regazo — ¿me dirás que me mentiste? — hizo gesto de fingido asombro.

— Yo… — pasó saliva — bueno… — sonrió nerviosa — no es que no me guste… Es decir, a todas les gusta Harry… — se pasó una mano por el cabello — Es muy guapo y todo eso y pues… — bajó la cabeza y suspiró antes de mirarla a los ojos — No sé ni cómo pasó, sólo… — se trabó con las palabras — me enamoré de él.

Luna soltó un chillido animado.

Fin Flash Back

Aconsejándola… alentándola…

Flash Back

— Repítemelo de nuevo a ver si entiendo. ¿Cómo es que salir con McLaggen te ayudará con Harry? — le preguntaba Luna aquella tarde mientras caminaban por los pasillos.

— Porque… bueno, porque… — suspiró enojada — ¡Es que jamás me dice nada!… — terminó exclamando con frustración — ¡Es exasperante, Lu!, a veces pienso que me quiere de otra forma que, como su mejor amiga, incluso da señales de eso, pero ¡jamás dice nada!… — se sulfuró — ¿Cómo quieres que esté segura de algo que ni siquiera él puede decir? — se cruzó de brazos.

— Entonces aceptaste salir con Cormac, porque… — la alentó a seguir.

— A Harry no le gusta Cormac. No le agrada ni un poco. Pensé que, si le decía que iría con él, pues…

— Se pondría celoso — apuntó Luna.

— Pues si… — murmuró con las mejillas sonrojadas — Pero en lugar de eso dijo "que le daba gusto", ¿puedes creerlo? — lo imitó con voz chillona, visiblemente indignada.

— Ya veo — meditó Luna.

— Y encima ahora tengo que ir con Cormac de verdad, aunque no quiera, y ni siquiera sé a quién invitó Harry. La fiesta será en un par de horas y ya no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo — se lamentó. Luna la regresó a ver con un dejo de culpabilidad.

— Yo seré su pareja — apenas murmuró.

— ¡¿Qué tú QUÉ?! — se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos mieles dilatados de sorpresa.

Fin Flash Back

Pero después, el destino se interpuso entre las tres y todo se vino abajo. Toda su amistad desapareció por la carga del dolor. Por creerse traicionada.

¿Y qué podía hacer?

Nada. Sólo callar. Dejando que el sufrimiento la corrompiera por dentro.

Flash Back

— Hermione… ¿estás bien?… — la voz preocupada de Ginny, a quien antes consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, la hizo fruncir los labios con molestia.

Abrazó más la almohada bajo su mejilla cuando escuchó sus pisadas entrando en la habitación, dirigiéndose hacia ella. No le contestó.

— Parvati y Lavender me dijeron que no has bajado en todo el día. ¿Te sientes bien amiga?, ¿quieres que vaya por la señora Pomfrey? — le sugirió con inquietud.

La castaña sin embargo hizo acopio de toda su entereza y se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la pared, renunciando a la idea de mirarla a los ojos y llorar por su traición una vez más; y mucho menos frente a ella. El apéndice de "amiga" lo había perdido al apuñalarla por la espalda.

— Estoy bien, gracias. Y si no te importa, quisiera estar sola — expresó con frialdad.

— ¿Segura?, — la miró intranquila, un tanto desconcertada por su actitud. Hermione asintió — bien… — accedió no muy convencida — Le diré a Harry que estás descansando, ha estado preguntando por ti, está preocupado — añadió antes de salir.

Sólo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse en la escalera, se permitió desahogarse. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos nuevamente. Los sollozos salieron a través de sus labios curvados en una mueca de dolor. _¡No es justo!_ , pensó con amargura.

Fin Flash Back

Todo lazo que las unía. Cada lugar. Cada persona. Todo lo que alguna vez estuvo entrelazado con Ginny y Harry le dolía.

Fue por eso que se alejó de ellos. Y de Ron y Luna.

Flash Back

— ¿Me dirás a mí que te pasa? — el tono exigente en la voz de Luna la detuvo, se giró para verla cruzada de brazos. Le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, más cuando captó una conocida cabellera pelinegra acercándose presurosa a donde ellas estaban, haló a la rubia del brazo y las hizo meterse en el aula más próxima.

— Ay. ¿No pudiste ser menos brusca?… — le recriminó la rubia masajeándose la zona donde le había quedado una marca roja por el brusco agarre de su amiga. Hermione no le contestó, pegó el oído a la puerta escuchando atenta — ¿Por qué nos trajiste a aquí? — le cuestionó.

— Venía Harry — dijo escuetamente.

— Claro, Harry, — rodó los ojos Luna — y como les estás aplicando la Ley del hielo a tus amigos, ¡incluyéndome!, preferiste encerrarte aquí conmigo que allá afuera donde hay una manada de chicos, incluido Harry. ¿Por qué creo que esto tiene que ver más con Harry que conmigo? — ironizó.

Hermione suspiró al dejar de escuchar pasos afuera y se giró a verla.

— Perdón Luna, es sólo que… — meneó la cabeza — Perdona, no quise… — no supo que decir. Realmente su cabeza jamás había estado tan enredada.

— Sería más sencillo pedir disculpas si al menos supiera que pasa ¿sabes?… — la miró inquisitiva. Hermione negó, el simple hecho de recordarlo le hacía daño — ¿Es por Harry esto?, — tanteó terreno. La castaña desvió la mirada — ¿por Ron?, — meneó un poco la cabeza — ¿Ginny?… — le dio la espalda, apretando los puños — O sea, que es por Harry y Ginny. ¿Qué pasó? — le cuestionó acercándose.

— Yo… — un nudo se formó en su garganta. Ahí estaba ella, encerrada en un aula escondiéndose cual cobarde. Y ellos… Antes de saber qué hacía, empezó a desahogarse con Luna — No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpida para no darme cuenta antes, — bajó la cabeza — creía que de verdad me quería, pero sólo fue un engaño… — empezó a balbucear — Iba a decirle al fin lo que sentía cuando… — una lágrima le bajó por la mejilla — cuando los encontré besándose… — murmuró con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué? — murmuró de manera ahogada Luna.

— Me engañaron Lu… — la regresó a ver, las lágrimas bajando lentamente por su rostro — Mientras pensaba que podía haber algo entre Harry y yo, él salía con Ginny… y ella… — apretó los dientes — Pensé que era mi amiga, pero ¡sólo es una maldita farsante! — exclamó con rencor.

— No puedo creerlo — confesó Luna, aturdida, siendo incapaz siquiera de confortarla en ésos momentos.

La indignación viajó por su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa, asqueándola. ¿Cómo habían sido capaces de hacerle eso?, ¿cómo habían podido burlarse de Hermione luego de todo lo que ella había hecho por ellos?

No lo podía concebir, era simplemente algo asqueroso lo que le habían hecho. Y más tratándose de ellos. Por Merlín, ¡se suponía que eran sus malditos mejores amigos!… _Con ésos amigos_ … pensó con lacerante sarcasmo.

— ¡Ya me encargaré yo de decirles sus verdades! — sentenció Luna encaminándose iracunda a la puerta.

— ¡No!, — le cortó el paso Hermione — no hagas un escándalo, por favor… ya tuve suficiente con lo que vi. ¡Por favor Luna!, no agrandes más esto — le pidió angustiada.

— ¡Pero Herm…! — se exaltó. Respirando agitadamente.

— Te lo pido Lu, por favor, sólo… sólo quiero olvidarlo — le suplicó.

Luna la vio con frustración. _Olvidar, ¡ja!, eso era precisamente lo que habían hecho aquellos traidores, olvidar años de amistad… Si al menos hubieran sido sinceros desde el principio todo sería distinto, en cambio… ¡AAHHH!_ , gritó para sus adentros. Quería golpearlos, lazarles uno que otro maleficio para vengar a su amiga.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, defendiéndolos. ¿Por qué?… Por la misma razón por la que ella no iba a hacer nada.

— Pero ni creas que yo lo olvidaré — sentenció la rubia, y viendo que no podía hacer otra cosa por ayudarla, hizo lo que más necesitaba en ésos momentos: abrazarla y reconfortarla.

Fin Flash Back

Aun así, y pese a todo, Luna fue quien estuvo ahí. Quien jamás la abandonó. Y por ella se obligó a permanecer fuerte frente a todos. Pero, sobre todo, frente a ellos.

Flash Back

— ¿Estás segura que es lo mejor? — la apagada voz de Luna hizo que Hermione se detuviera y la viera de frente.

En ésos dos meses que estuvo alejada de sus amigos sólo había tenido algún contacto con ella, en las clases cuando se topaba con Harry y Ron simplemente corría a sentarse con el que fuera, ¡incluso con Malfoy en una ocasión!; por supuesto que recordar ése día sólo le causaba risa, no sabía si fue más su sorpresa o del Slytherin, pues apenas el ojigris la vio a su lado se corrió hasta el extremo contrario con tal presura que se fue de sentón al suelo ocasionando la risa de todo el mundo. En fin, era muy poco el contacto con sus EX mejores amigos.

Había decidido cortar por la paz, con Harry y Ginny; y además sabiendo que éstos nunca le ocultaban nada a Ron, era obvio que éste también estaba involucrado, y fue por lo cual tampoco tenía ganas de verlo a la cara. ¿Fingir felicidad por sus amigos?; no. No podría soportarlo.

— Es lo mejor Luna, créeme — le sonrió tranquilizadora. Había tomado la decisión de marcharse al día siguiente de la graduación, no quería estar ni un minuto más en ése lugar. Ya después, el tiempo y la distancia le diría si debía regresar.

— Pero me escribirás ¿cierto? — parecía que eso era lo que más le preocupaba, que también la abandonara a ella.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí!, — replicó con vehemencia, sonriéndole — cada semana SIN falta, tendrás una carta mía, no importa donde esté, ¡siempre serás mi mejor amiga Lu! — la abrazó.

— ¿Lo prometes? — le preguntó de manera entrecortada, aferrándose a ella.

— Lo prometo, — se le rompió el corazón — ¡seremos las mejores amigas siempre…! — se le cortó la voz.

—… ¡pase lo que pase! — terminó Luna, sintiendo su pecho contraerse.

Fin Flash Back

Y tal cual le había dicho a su única y mejor amiga, se marchó aquel día…

Flash Back

Aquella mañana hasta el cielo parecía que estaba expresando los sentimientos que albergaban el corazón de Hermione. Sentada en el borde de la cama, con el baúl listo, se permitió perderse una vez más en aquella vista desde la torre, una vista que guardaría celosamente en su corazón. Extrañaría todo eso. Los terrenos. El castillo. El bosque. La cabaña de Hagrid. La lechucería. La Biblioteca. Todos y cada uno de los rincones de aquel lugar. Pero ya no podía permanecer ahí más tiempo…

— ¿Hermione?… — casi pega un respingo cuando escuchó la somnolienta voz de Parvati desde su cama — ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano?… — le cuestionó medio incorporándose, viéndola con los ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio — apenas son las 4:30, el tren no sale hasta las 10 ¿no?… — Hermione se giró para verla — ¿Se te olvidó guardar algo o qué?; mejor duérmete — le aconsejó en un bostezo.

— Se me hace tarde — le respondió simplemente, levantándose y tomando su baúl junto a Crookshanks.

— Yo digo que estás dormida, vamos, vuelve a dormir… — la animó mirándola con detenimiento. Estaba vestida de forma muggle. Con unos pantalones a la cadera y un poco deslavados, una camisa de manga corta de color rosa pálido con blanco y un suéter de color blanco anudado al cuello — ¿A dónde vas? — le cuestionó con recelo.

Hermione le sonrió con tristeza, pero se negó a contestar aquella pregunta.

— Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar algún día Parv… — deseó — Cuídate mucho, y despídeme de los demás — y la dejó con la palabra en la boca mientras abandonaba la habitación y empezaba a bajar las escaleras rumbo a la sala común.

Al llegar a ahí se perdió nuevamente en el escenario, contempló todo por última vez y dio un paso tentativo hacia la salida cuando una ligera respiración le llegó a los oídos, sobresaltándola, casi dejando caer a Crookshanks en el proceso. Se giró para ver al causante, pero no se encontró a nadie. Cuando de pronto, un ligero movimiento cerca de la chimenea la hizo entrecerrar los ojos.

Se acercó con pasos cautelosos y casi se cae de la impresión. Ahí, frente a la chimenea, en el sillón que siempre usaba el trío dorado para sentarse a conversar, un chico de ojos verdes, anteojos redondos, alborotado cabello negro azabache y una curiosa cicatriz en forma de rayo, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente con las gafas ladeadas.

Suprimió las lágrimas ante la revolución de emociones que la invadieron. Pero se alegró de tener la oportunidad de verlo por última vez. Dejó a Crookshanks en el suelo y el minino se acercó a Harry, acariciándose contra la mano que colgaba fuera del sillón. Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando el ojiverde se movió ligeramente… sólo para sonreír imperceptiblemente y volver a quedarse dormido.

Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia al minino cuando éste hizo amago de querer saltar sobre el pelinegro para despertarlo, Crookshanks la entendió y se quedó ahí mirándolos en silencio, moviendo apenas su cola en forma de cepillo.

Y de pronto sus planes se vinieron abajo al verlo ahí, quiso quedarse, pedirle explicaciones, declararse, luchar por él, incluso renunciar a él si con eso era feliz. Pero sólo permanecer a su lado, sin importar nada.

— Harry… — suspiró su nombre, arrodillándose a su lado.

Extendió una temblorosa mano y suavemente la depositó en su mejilla, permitiéndose acariciarla por última vez, sintiéndola áspera a su tacto ante la imperceptible barba. Sonrió con ironía al recordar cómo años atrás era suave y sin ningún vello cuando la acarició durante su primer año en la penumbra de la Enfermería después de haberse enfrentado a Quirrel. Y como en tercer año lo vivió a hacer, sólo que era más prominente y delgada, pero aun suave. Cómo había pasado el tiempo, tan rápido, y los cambios hay estaban, aunque imperceptibles a la vista, al tacto más notable.

Contempló su rostro grabándolo en su memoria, sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a verlo, y eso si es que lo volvía a ver. Es por eso que debía aprovechar ésa última oportunidad que le daba el destino. Un destino piadoso y a la vez tormentoso.

 _Quisiera quedarme contigo_ , pensó mirándolo, su dedo pulgar trazando círculos en su mejilla. _Pero no puedo_ , sintió sus ojos humedecer.

— Sólo quiero que sepas… — le habló en un susurro inclinándose hacia él — que pase lo que pase y donde sea que esté… — se acercó a sus labios — nunca, jamás, voy a olvidarte — cerró los ojos, se acercó más y…

Desvió los labios hacia su frente, apretando los ojos, suprimiendo cualquier lágrima.

— Sé feliz Harry… — le deseó, permitiéndose unos segundos más así, sintiendo su calor — Yo buscaré mi felicidad. ¡Te amo! — ahí estaba. Su declaración. Después de muchos meses de callarla, al fin la decía.

Lástima que ya no era su tiempo.

Se levantó sin mirarlo a la cara otra vez, tomó a Crookshanks en el proceso, haló su baúl y se marchó.

Fin Flash Back

Sintió sus ojos humedecer ante aquel recuerdo.

Y pensar que en aquel entonces lloraba por su supuesta traición…

Flash Back

— ¡Hermione!, ¡Herm, espera! — la llamaba de manera apresurada Luna; quien, corriendo hacia la entrada del castillo enredándose con la bata que llevaba medio puesta y el cabello en la cara impidiéndole mirar, rogaba poder detener a su mejor amiga antes de que se marchara.

La castaña se detuvo al escucharla y nerviosa se mordió el labio, no quería despedirse porque sería difícil, era por eso que no le había dicho a qué hora se marcharía. Pero al parecer el destino estaba empeñado ése día en hacerle las cosas difíciles.

— ¡¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí?! — le reprochó con la voz agitada cuando llegaba hasta ella y la abrazaba.

— No quería hacer las cosas difíciles — le respondió estrechándola.

— Aun puedes cambiar de opinión ¿sabes? — la animó, sin romper el abrazo.

El pobre Crookshanks las veía desde el suelo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, suprimiendo el llanto.

— Cuídate ¿quieres? — le pidió a la rubia.

— No te olvides de mí ¿de acuerdo? — la castaña negó.

— ¡Nunca!… — manifestó. Luna emitió un ahogado sollozo — ¡Te quiero mucho Lu!, y a pesar de que seas rara a veces, — la rubia soltó una corta risa — me has demostrado que eres una verdadera amiga. Nunca cambies. Y… — tomó aire — no dejes que lo que pasó entre Ginny y yo impida que sea tu amiga, sé que la quieres mucho y la necesitarás, no permitas que esto acabe con su amistad. En cuanto a Harry… — se le cortó la voz, tomó una bocanada aire.

— No te preocupes por mí, — la cortó Luna — sólo cuídate y regresa pronto… — rompió el abrazo para mirarla de frente — ¡Te quiero mucho Herm!, ¡eres mi mejor amiga! — le confesó con lágrimas bajándole por las mejillas.

— ¡Y tú la mía! — sollozó Hermione.

Se dieron otro abrazo y se despidieron cuando llegó un carruaje por la castaña.

Mirando por última vez el castillo, se limpió la que sería la última lágrima que derramaría por ello. Era momento de ser fuerte, y de olvidar… pero, sobre todo, de ser feliz.

Fin Flash Back

Se prometió ser feliz. Pero nunca lo fue. Jamás dejó de pensar en ello. Sólo sufrió en silencio. Y lloró por meses.

Flash Back

— Hija, ¿nos dirás porque haces esto? — le preguntó la señora Granger a su hija mientras veía como ésta permanecía viendo por la ventana del auto.

— Ya tuve suficiente de esto mamá, necesito tiempo. Rehacer la vida que tenía antes — se limitó a decir. Su mirada perdida.

— Pero… — insistió.

— Hazle caso a la niña, si no quiere estar más tiempo ahí es porque así lo ha decidido… — la interrumpió su esposo en tono suave, conduciendo el auto — Además, — prosiguió, una sonrisa alegre mostrándose en sus labios — podremos tener a nuestra hija completamente con nosotros, ¿cierto cariño? — le sonrió a la castaña. Por el reflejo del vidrio pudo verse una nítida sonrisa por parte de ésta.

 _Esto es lo que necesito_ , pensó decidida. _Tiempo… y distancia_. Dejó salir un suspiro.

Fin Flash Back

Y fue inútil. El tiempo y la distancia que había construido entre ellos la atormentaban ahora. Todo lo que pudo ahorrarse. Si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes…

Flash Back

— Hermione, cariño, dice tu madre que la cena está lista — le habló su padre desde el marco de la puerta.

— Claro, ahora bajo — le contestó girándose para mirarlo, sosteniendo una hoja de pergamino en las manos.

— ¿Carta de tus amigos? — indagó queriendo entablar conversación. Aunque ya conocía la respuesta, había visto muchas veces a una lechuza blanca trayendo cartas durante todo el verano y los meses siguientes, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, Hermione no contestaba. Eso obviamente significaba algo. Y si se llegaba a enterar que Harry Potter (oh sí, porque sabía que aquella lechuza era Hedwig, la lechuza del chico Potter; la conocía después de siete años viéndola durante el verano) le había hecho daño a su hija… Sólo Dios sabía que le haría.

— Si, es de Luna — lo sacó de sus cavilaciones Hermione, mostrándole una floja sonrisa.

— Luna, ¡vaya!, buena chica… — sonrió al recordar que su hija se la había mencionado con anterioridad — ¿Por qué no la invitas a venir?, — propuso de pronto — ahora está de vacaciones ¿no?… — le cuestionó. Hermione asintió — Bueno, pues invítala a ella y su padre, podremos salir a la casa de campo, ¿qué te parece? — sonrió esperanzado. Era el plan perfecto para sacarla, para variar, de la casa y la rutina que había creado. Ya llevaba en la misma situación desde junio, y ya era diciembre. No podría soportar verla triste otro mes.

Hermione rápidamente intuyó a que se debía aquella hospitalidad de su padre. Y era a que desde que estaba en casa no había salido de ésta. O estaba en su habitación leyendo algún libro y ordenando cosas que ya no podían ordenarse más. O estaba en el patio trasero recostada en la hamaca escribiendo, formulando completamente la P.E.D.D.O. Y eso cuando no estaba tomando un largo baño tratando de relajarse.

Suspiró. Sabía que en lugar de hacerse daño a si misma al encerrarse en su mundo, se lo hacía a sus padres. Sólo los preocupaba y no era justo.

— De acuerdo, — asintió tratando de mostrarse, aunque sea un poco alegre. Su padre le brindó una sonrisa radiante, resplandeciendo el gusto de aquella noticia en sus ojos castaños — enseguida le contesto y le diré que venga para Navidad — sonrió sinceramente. Tenía ganas de ver a su amiga nuevamente, y sabía que hablar con alguien que estaba al tanto de lo que le pasaba le vendría bien.

— ¡Muy bien!… — alabó su padre sonriendo — Entonces, baja pronto, ya que hayas escrito a Luna, por supuesto — y la dejó sola.

Hermione suspiró y fue a su escritorio por su estuche de escritura mientras recordaba que después de todo, Luna no merecía su silencio, con ella si podía confiar.

Fin Flash Back

Pero en lugar de hablar… de escuchar a su amiga… sólo tomó la decisión más estúpida que pudo habérsele ocurrido en la vida.

Flash Back

—… pero eso significa que te irás de nuevo — la cortó Luna, procesando todo lo dicho por Hermione.

— Bueno, sí, pero… — desvió la mirada.

— Herm, han pasado ocho meses desde aquel día en el que los viste en las mazmorras, y yo… — tomó aire antes de seguir — Creo que tal vez juzgaste antes de tiempo — musitó insegura.

— ¿Juzgar antes de tiempo?, ¿lo dices en serio? — se levantó, dándole la espalda, cruzada de brazos.

— Si, bueno… ellos no están juntos ahora. Lo sé porque en todo Hogwarts se rumora que ella sale con Neville Longbottom — trató de explicarse.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, confundida. Meneó la cabeza. No, eran sólo rumores.

— Eso no quiere decir que sea verdad — rebatió, testaruda.

— Bien, ¿y qué me dices del otro rumor que ahí?

— ¿Cuál? — la regresó a ver con cansancio.

— Que ella y Neville empezaron a salir un mes antes de que ustedes terminaran el colegio. Lo que quiere decir que…

— Que, si ella sale o no con Neville, no me incumbe. Sé lo que vi. Sé lo que escuché días después en la sala común. Y nada, mucho menos algún rumor, hará que eso cambie — zanjó.

— Yo empiezo a dudar — confesó Luna, desviando la mirada.

— Pues yo no… — replicó la castaña. La rubia suspiró con cansancio. Hermione se sentó a su lado — Escucha, Lu, ya tengo un plan. Lo estuve ideando estos últimos meses. La Universidad mágica en Berlín es la mejor…

— Y la más lejana de aquí — agregó Luna.

—… Percy me ha ayudado mucho en esto. Él es el único con el que tengo contacto de la familia Weasley, y prometió no decir nada. Según él, el curso que imparten en ésa Universidad es el mejor de toda Europa. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa para mí? — le sonrió entusiasmada.

— Que huirás más lejos aún — se levantó, alejándose de ella.

Hermione suspiró con pesadumbre.

— Sólo serán un par de años. Tiempo necesario para terminar y mejorar la P.E.D.D.O., tiempo que usaré para aprender muchísimo más. ¡Puedo cambiar la vida de muchas criaturas con esto! — trató de hacerle entender.

— ¡Si, ¿pero a cambio de que, Hermione?! — inquirió con fiereza Luna, mirándola con desaprobación.

— Sólo será un pequeño sacrificio. Por favor, necesito que me apoyes, Lu… — le pidió. Luna desvió la mirada, negando imperceptiblemente — Eres la única persona con la que cuento — murmuró abatida.

La rubia permaneció en silencio varios minutos, hasta que, suspirando pesadamente, se giró hacia ella.

— Me tendrás que esperar medio año en Berlín. Recuerda que yo termino en junio, y tú te vas éste Enero — fue su única respuesta.

Hermione soltó una risa entrecortada, corriendo a abrazarla.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora estaba aquí… seis años después…

Seis años le llevó saber la verdad. Seis, malditos, largos años. Pero no iba a dejar que pasara un segundo más.

Sintiendo sus ojos humedecer y un nudo en la garganta, la castaña asintió fervientemente a la vez que se incorporaba y corría hacia Ginny para envolverla en un abrazo lleno de perdón y cariño.

— ¡Perdóname!, ¡fui una tonta!, ¡lo siento tanto! — exclamó la castaña mientras la estrechaba más hacia sí.

— No, ¡tú perdóname!, ¡no debí esperar tanto tiempo para irte a buscar!, ¡debí estar contigo!, ¡darme cuenta de lo que sentías por él!… ¡Perdóname! — sollozó la pelirroja aferrándose a ella.

— ¡No debí haberme ido así!, ¡si hubiera hablado contigo antes…!… — se lamentó — ¡Debí saber que nunca me harías algo así!, ¡además tú no sabías y yo nunca te lo dije!, ¡lamento tanto lo que pasó, estaba tan dolida que no pensé!, ¡perdóname Ginny!, ¡eres una de mis mejores amigas y lo arruiné con mis tontos celos! — le pedía de manera entrecortada, las lágrimas viajando rápidamente por su rostro.

— Sólo prometamos que no volveremos a pelear por tonterías, o al menos hablar siempre que suceda algo — le pidió Ginny apartándola un poco para mirarse a los ojos.

— ¡Lo prometo! — aceptó de inmediato Hermione, asintiendo con fervor.

— ¡Yo igual!… — añadió Ginny. Y no pudiendo aguantar más, se abrazaron de nuevo — ¡Te extrañé mucho Herm! — dijo.

— ¡Yo también!… — confesó Hermione, sorprendiéndola — Aunque una parte de mi estaba enojada contigo, nunca dejé de considerarte mi mejor amiga y mi hermana… — le explicó — pero eso sólo hacía que me enojara más y le ocultara a todo el mundo cuanto te extrañaba, incluso a mí misma — siguió hablando de manera ahogada.

— Yo también te guardaba rencor, pero era porque no sabía porque me alejaste así, porque te fuiste sin decírmelo, pensé que como éramos amigas me lo hubieras dicho… Pero sólo callaste igual que Luna… — lamentó.

— ¡Perdón!… Luna si sabía, fue por eso que también se enojó y prometió alejarse de ustedes, aunque le pedí no lo hiciera…

— Hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar… ¡Nunca hubiera permitido que las dañaran a ninguna de las dos!… — manifestó.

— ¡Lamento tanto…!

— Ya no importa ahora… todo volverá a ser como antes, — trato de sonar alegre la pelirroja pero el llanto se lo impedía — seremos las mejores amigas las tres, y te reconciliarás con mi hermano y con Harry.

Aquello sólo le oprimió más el corazón a la castaña, pero no quiso exteriorizarlo.

— Eso espero — musitó en un sollozo.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose las alertó, pero ninguna dio señal de querer soltarse.

— Hola… Herm… — el saludó de Luna se perdió en la estancia mientras veía completamente pasmada a sus dos mejores amigas llorar a moco tendido, abrazadas — ¿Quién se murió? — fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar.

— ¡Lu! — chillaron al unísono y en menos de un santiamén estaban ahogándola en un famélico abrazo.

— Menos fuerza — pidió de manera ahogada, sonriendo feliz.

Y no necesitaron más explicaciones, sólo bastó aquel abrazo de amistad para dejar todo en el pasado. Recuperando más que una amistad… a su familia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: PLANEANDO BODA**

Los fuertes rayos del sol entrando por la ventana fue lo que, según Hermione, la había despertado aquella soleada mañana, aunque una vez estuvo en sus cinco sentidos se dio cuenta que no había sido otra cosa más que un tremendo dolor en el costado.

— ¡Ay!… — exclamó ahogadamente una voz femenina, al otro lado de la cama, a los pocos segundos.

Desconcertada, Hermione abrió los ojos encontrándose con una situación… ¿extraña?… _Debo estar soñando_ , fue su primer pensamiento. Pero éste se le borró de la cabeza al recibir un certero manotazo en la cara despertándole los sentidos y sacudiéndole la memoria.

— ¡Luna! — se quejó sentándose en la cama, sobándose su enrojecida nariz.

Ginny, al otro lado, aun se masajeaba la pierna, en donde había recibido un rodillazo de la rubia, y la miraba ceñuda.

— Duerme como un tronco — expresó adolorida.

— Pues no conozco a ninguno que pegue como mula… — se mofó Hermione.

— ¿El sauce boxeador? — señaló Ginny con una risita. La castaña chasqueó la lengua, aunque sonrió.

— Buenos días, Ginny — la saludó.

— Buenos días, Herm — le sonrió.

Después de haber pasado todo el día anterior hablando de las cosas que habían hecho durante el tiempo que no se vieron, Luna había propuesto entusiasmada hacer una pijamada, Ginny y Hermione habían aceptado felices, después de todo, tenían seis años sin verse y querían pasar el mayor tiempo posible juntas. Pero ésa mañana, al despertarse por su dormida amiga y sus "delicados" movimientos, estaban empezando a arrepentirse de haber accedido.

— ¿Qué horas son? — musitó la rubia, despertando en ése instante, y restregándose los ojos, pero negándose a abrirlos.

— Ocho y media — le contestó Hermione luego de consultar el reloj sobre su mesita de noche.

— ¡Mmm!, — se quejó Luna en un bostezo, dándose media vuelta y colocándose bocabajo — tengo junta a las nueve y cuarto — murmuró somnolienta.

— ¿Y qué esperas? — la reprendió de inmediato la castaña.

— Cinco minutitos Herm. Anda, no seas malita — le pidió hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada. Hermione le mandó una mirada ceñuda mientras Ginny estaba ya calzándose los zapatos a la orilla de la cama.

— Nada de cinco minutos, tú no conoces ése término Lu… — le refutó. Mas Luna sólo estiró la mano y haló la sábana hacia si — Vamos, se te hará tarde. ¡Arriba, arriba!… — la empezó a apremiar quitándole las sábanas de encima. Se levantó y fue a abrir la llave de la regadera; cuando regresó Luna seguía tumbada, ésta vez sobre su espalda y trataba de enfocar la mirada alrededor. Ginny alisaba su lacio cabello, ahora ondulado — Luna… — la volvió a llamar con insistencia, entrecerrándole los ojos.

— ¡No quiero ir! — sollozó falsamente. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y Ginny suprimió una sonrisa al ver el gesto infantil que había adoptado su rubia amiga.

— Irás y no hay peros que valgan — sentenció firme.

— Por favor… — pidió con las manos a voz de ruego — Herm, no quiero ir. Invéntale al Ministro que tengo una enfermedad rara, lo que quieras, pero por favor. ¡No quiero ir! — le suplicó.

— ¿Cómo crees que haría algo así?, ¡¿y a Kingsley?!… — abrió los ojos como platos — Estás loca… — replicó — Vamos, ¡arriba! — la jaló del brazo intentando levantarla.

— Anda… — volvió a pedir Luna aferrándose al colchón con uñas y dientes prácticamente — Además no es la primera vez que haces esto por mí — agregó de manera acusatoria a través de la almohada que abrazó en busca de refugio.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer. Ginny la miró mitad sorprendida, mitad indignada, pues con ella nunca había hecho eso y rápidamente se lo hizo saber.

— ¡Hey!, ¡a mí nunca me hiciste ése favor! — se cruzó de brazos de forma indignada.

La castaña rodó los ojos fastidiada.

— ¡Fue sólo una vez, por Merlín!, y me sigo reprochando eso — se defendió.

— Mmm… — masculló inconforme la pelirroja.

— ¡El punto es que no puedes faltar! — le espetó a la rubia.

— No, claro que puedo, otra cosa es que no deba… — aclaró ésta — ¡Ginny…! — se volvió hacia ésta mirándola suplicante mientras Hermione la volvía a halar del brazo y ella se aferraba con más fuerza al colchón.

— Tráeme acá un pergamino, una pluma, y yo te hago la dichosa nota — cedió la chica Weasley, más indulgente.

— ¡Gracias!… — se levantó de golpe consiguiendo que Hermione se fuera de espaldas contra el suelo y ella cayera con medio cuerpo fuera del colchón, perdiendo el aliento por el golpe — Au — logró musitar.

— ¡Luna!… — se quejó Hermione masajeándose el brazo mientras era ayudada por una risueña Ginny a ponerse de pie — Y tú, alcahueta — miró con acidez a su otra amiga. Ésta sonrió inocentemente.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué harás en todo el día? — le preguntaba Hermione a Luna una hora después mientras desayunaban en la cocina en compañía de Ginny.

— Haremos, querrás decir… — se adelantó la última, callando cualquier respuesta de la rubia, y dándole otro trago a su jugo — Iremos de compras hoy, mañana, pasado mañana, y el resto de los días durante los siguientes dos meses. ¿O es que ya se olvidaron que tenemos una boda que planear? — les sonrió con picardía.

Luna aplaudió entusiasmada y Hermione suspiró derrotada.

— Pero primero tenemos que ver que nos adelanten algo de la paga — replicó la rubia, cayendo en cuenta de que no tenía dinero.

— ¿Te terminaste todo el dinero?, ¡pero si apenas es miércoles! — exclamó Hermione.

— Si. Ay, pero había un pago por evento en la televisión que… — comenzó a justificarse.

— ¿De cuánto?, ¿200 galeones y más de 3,000 libras? — le espetó.

Luna hundió los hombros.

— Bueno, quizás fui de compras… — bajó la mirada. Hermione la contemplaba con reprobación — con Terry — agregó en un murmullo.

Y la castaña soltó un suspiro. Por ahí hubiera empezado. Compras con Luna, era una cosa. Pero Terry, Luna, y compras, era una mezcla totalmente diferente.

Ella aun recordaba la única y última vez que se fueron de compras; extrañada en primer lugar porque la rubia le había dicho que se llevara todas sus tarjetas de crédito, en especial las que tuvieran más. Pero después lo comprendió todo: Burbery, Prada, Gucci, Dior… Merlín, incluso visitaron a la gran amiga de Luna: Victoria's secret.

Aun en la actualidad Hermione lamentaba tanto ése día; quizás era parte de su remordimiento el que el recibo de la suma total de sus compras permaneciera pegado en la puerta del refrigerador como recordatorio de que no debía, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ir de compras con Terry y Luna, nunca más.

— ¿Entonces…? — las llamó Ginny, quien no pudo evitar sentirse excluida.

— Hablaré con mi jefe, después de todo, ser supervisora debe tener alguna ventaja ¿no? — sonrió Luna.

Hermione suspiró. _Definitivamente las cosas volvían a ser como antes_ , pensó con cierta nostalgia.

* * *

Si Hermione pensaba que Luna era una compradora indecisa, excéntrica, nada se comparaba a lo compulsivo de Ginny. Y es que sólo bastó con que entraran a la primera tienda de vestidos de novia para que la pelirroja se volviera loca, y más aun con ellas… O con Hermione, mejor dicho.

Aun sentía la cabeza aturdida de tantos tirones que recibió al pasarse uno tras otro los vestidos de damas que le pasaban Ginny y Luna por la abertura del vestidor. Y los colores, ¡Merlín!, juraba por Dios que si la abuela de Neville la viera en aquellas piltrafas de vestidos seguramente la invitaría a ir de compras antes de siquiera decir un rotundo "¡No!". Y es que sólo a su amiga pelirroja se le ocurría siquiera pensar en colores como: verde musgo, amarillo canario, rosa pastel. Dios, y el peor de todos: ¡naranja!, ¡tan naranja como el mismísimo pelo del payaso del autoservicio McDonald's!… Aunque tampoco ayudaba que Luna alentara a Ginny con tanto entusiasmo, incluso dándole pie cuando veía unos vestidos de diseño de lo más excéntricos, comentándole que era la última moda. ¡Ja!, "la última moda", si, pero hace mil años. Era como si Hermione les hubiera hecho algo realmente malo y la única forma que encontraban para cobrárselas era la "moda". Pero ¿moda eso?, ¡por favor!

En fin, no habían pasado ni dos semanas desde el inicio de aquella "Selección del vestido de los sueños de toda dama de honor" (como bien había dicho Luna luego del decimoquinto vestido), y estaba empezando a sospechar que las chicas lo usaban como venganza a sus constantes quejas. Era casi una ley que si Hermione decía: " _Éste no me gusta_ ", ellas buscaran uno aún más horroroso, ¡y eso era mucho ya!; o que cuando comentara: " _¿No les parece que es un poco pronto para elegir vestido?_ ", ellas le mandaran sendas miradas de exasperación y la obligaran a calzarse unos zapatos aún peores que el vestido, si es que ésos harapos súper caros podían llamarse así.

¿Pero ya que le hacía?, separadas eran controlables, pero juntas, ¡oh no!, definitivamente eran de armas tomar. Aunque lo irónico de todo, es que le encantaba; llámenla masoquista si quieren, pero cuanto había echado de menos el grupito que conformaban.

Y aunque todo era casi color de rosa para Hermione, no lo era del todo; pues una cosa que lamentaba aquellos días era que había estado alejada de William pues a éste se le saturó el trabajo, lo cual trajo como consecuencia que ella anduviera de un humor demasiado irritable. Lo extrañaba. ¡Vaya que lo hacía!… Y bueno, tenía que admitir que además de extrañar su compañía y apoyo también echaba de menos sus abrazos y besos. Parecía como si la hubiera malacostumbrado a por lo menos un beso diario. Pero ya se las cobraría después, ¡y con creces!, pensaba con picardía.

Por lo pronto tenía que tratar de sobrevivir al tornado que eran sus amigas. Y hablando de…

—… se los digo, el último vestido que me probé no va mucho con mi estilo, — decía Luna mientras caminaban por las transitadas calles londinenses. Hermione enarcó una ceja. _¿Luna tenía un "estilo" ?,_ se preguntó con humor Ginny — ya saben, demasiado… — hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la boca.

— ¿Sencillo? — aventuró Hermione.

— ¿Normal? — soltó por lo bajo Ginny con una sonrisilla; Hermione, que la había escuchado, la pellizcó nada disimuladamente en un costado.

— Extraño — contempló la rubia.

— ¡¿Extraño?! — sus amigas sí que sonaron extrañadas de aquel comentario.

— ¡Pero si estaba hermoso Lu!, ¿cómo va a ser extraño? — comentó Hermione. Ginny se sobaba disimuladamente donde ella la había agredido.

— Además es justo el color que quería y se te veía genial — añadió Ginny.

— Pues por eso, — señaló Luna con obviedad — me vería igual que todas las damas de las bodas — agregó con aburrimiento.

— Se supone que ése sea el propósito — le replicó la castaña.

— ¿Si?, — las regresó a ver desconcertada. Éstas asintieron — ¡vaya!, y yo creí que como no se ponían de acuerdo terminaban llevando siempre el mismo vestido — comentó para si realmente sorprendida.

Hermione blanqueó los ojos exasperada y Ginny convirtió una risa en una improvisada tos.

— Con razón la cara de la vendedora cuando le dije que su vestido era de lo más común y copiado que había visto en mi vida — siguió diciendo Luna.

— ¡¿Qué tú que…?! — exclamó Hermione abriendo los ojos como platos. Ginny soltó tremenda carcajada ocasionando que el hombre que pasaba en ése momento junto a ellas pegara un brinco y la viera con irritación. Luna sólo sonrió con inocencia, encogiéndose de hombros como restándole importancia al asunto.

* * *

Ésa misma noche mientras Luna y Ginny hablaban animadamente en la cocina de Hermione y preparaban la cena, la castaña llamaba al celular de Will desde su habitación por quinta vez en el día.

" _Hola, soy Will, en éste momento no te puedo contestar, deja tu mensaje y yo te llamaré_ "

Suspirando frustrada y un tanto triste, colgó el teléfono y salió del cuarto para encontrarse con sus amigas.

—… por lo pronto podemos dejar lo de las compras unos días… — se escuchaba la voz de Ginny conforme se acercaba; eso le levantó un poco el ánimo — Mi mamá me dijo que empezara a ver lo de la recepción… — Hermione entró en la cocina y Ginny le brindó una sonrisa en señal de bienvenida a la conversación — Ya saben, vajilla y ésas cosas. Así que habló con mi "queridísima" tía Muriel, — rodó los ojos al nombrarla — y ella nos dará varias sugerencias, claro que no en persona, ¡gracias a Merlín!, — murmuró a lo bajo con gran alivio. Luna sonrió con gracia — mamá dijo que le envió varias muestras de vajillas, por lo cual vamos a estar éstos días metidas en la Madriguera viéndolas — finalizó.

— ¿En la…? — empezó a decir Hermione.

— ¿Sólo nosotras? — la interrumpió Luna, ambas parecían nerviosas.

— Sip… — contestó Ginny tomando un poco de salsa en una cuchara y llevándosela a la boca para darle el visto bueno — Mmm, ¡delicioso! — alabó.

— Solas, solas, ¿o…? — cuestionó de nuevo la rubia.

— Solas, solas… — respondió, luego meditó — Bueno, — las otras dos aguantaron la respiración — también mi mamá — y volvieron a respirar.

— Ah — apenas exhaló Hermione.

— Aunque estaba pensando que como ya nos hablamos otra vez, pues podíamos juntar a la bolita otra vez ¿no?; es decir, invitar a los chicos, no creo que Harry o Ron se opongan a ausentarse unos días del trabajo… — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa — Claro que, si ustedes no quieren que ellos no estén, pues…

— ¡No!, — exclamaron al unísono con rapidez — Es decir… no, no es… problema… — siguieron hablando de manera atropellada y al unísono. Ginny sonrió con disimulo, ésos cuatro estaban enamorados hasta los huesos y por sus tontos caprichos no estaban juntos, pero ya vería ella la manera de unirlos, como que se llamaba Ginevra Molly Weasley, pensaba para sí mientras servía la cena y sus amigas seguían diciendo incoherencias sin darse cuenta que hacia minutos había dejado de hablar ella.

* * *

Harry sonrió para sí mientras alistaba una pequeña mochila con sus neceseres personales junto a varias mudas de ropa en su habitación, y escuchaba a Ron hacer lo mismo al otro lado del pasillo, donde él dormía.

La nota de Ginny, encima de la mesita de noche, no les pudo traer más alegría a él y al pelirrojo.

Flash Back

" _Tontos_ …"

Harry había fruncido el ceño al escuchar aquel "saludo" inicial y Ron sólo había bufado molesto mientras la leía en voz alta.

"… _Si es cierto que aman tanto a MIS amigas, ah, porque les aclaro que ya lo somos de nuevo eh_ …"

Harry y Ron enarcaron las cejas, completamente sorprendidos.

"… _les voy a dar la oportunidad perfecta para estar cerca de ellas, pero me la van a deber de por vida… En fin, sabiendo que ya están impacientes por saber a qué me refiero, pues bien. La próxima semana Herm y Lu se quedarán conmigo en la Madriguera para ver asuntos de la boda y sabiendo que a ustedes les vale un cacahuate esto, mamá había dicho que ni para que invitarlos_ …"

Ron soltó un gruñido y saltó indignado diciendo:

— ¡¿Pero que se cree?!… ¡soy su hijo y no me invita!

— ¡Sigue leyendo! — lo calló Harry.

"… _¡pero!, como soy buena hermana, la convencí diciéndole bla, bla, bla… Ya saben, una sonrisita inocente, un pucherito de dolida, ¡y bingo!, mamá los invitó… Acá entre nos fue con éste gesto que le saqué a Neville un… Bueno, eso no les interesa_."

— ¿Un qué? — se preguntó Ron con intriga dándole vueltas al pergamino buscando aquella información.

— ¡Ron!, ¡o sigues leyendo o yo te voy a sacar un…!

" _Así que agarren sus cosas, dejen tirado su orgullo en la basura y vengan acá a recuperarlas. Bueno, no tanto recuperarlas, recuperarlas; sino conquistarlas… Porque algo me dice que_ …"

— ¿Algo me dice que…?… ¿algo me dice que?, — zarandeó Harry a Ron.

— No dice, — se desesperó éste — ¡Pig le arrancó ése pedazo!… — señaló dándole el pergamino — ¡Cuándo atrape a ése animal…!

Fin Flash Back

Y ahí había quedado todo, apenas terminó de escuchar aquello y rápidamente envió una lechuza al Ministerio diciendo que él y Ron se ausentarían por asuntos personales durante una semana. De algo servía ser el Jefe de Aurores ¿no?

Era la oportunidad perfecta para enmendar todo, para conquistar a Hermione, recompensarla por todo lo que sufrió por su silencio y su supuesto engaño. Porque al menos de algo estaba seguro ahora, ella también lo amó, y por Merlín que la recuperaría a ella y su amor.

* * *

 _En definitiva, te deberé esto por el resto de mi vida Ginny_ , pensó Harry horas más tarde cuando Aparecieron por la red flu en la Madriguera y se topó con unos ojos mieles mirándolo sorprendida.

— ¡Hola! — le sonrió conteniéndose las ganas de correr a abrazarla.

— Hola — le respondió con un dejo de incomodidad. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de Australia y la pelea. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— ¡Hola familia!… — saludó eufórico Ron. Abrazó fuertemente a Ginny levantándola unos centímetros del suelo ocasionando que se quejara por su poco tacto. Después se dirigió a Hermione y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, ésta lo miro ceñuda. Y finalmente le dio un ligero beso a Luna en la comisura de los labios, ésta se removió incómoda — Así que, ¿en qué ayudamos? — se frotó las manos Ron, listo para la acción.

— Pues ahora que lo dicen, mamá quiere que desgnomicen el jardín otra vez — comentó con gracia Ginny.

— ¡¿Otra vez?!… ¡no!… — se quejó de inmediato — Yo pensé que necesitaban la opinión masculina en eso de sus vestidos — agregó con picardía.

— Ja, ja, ja, que gracioso Ronnie… — ironizó su progenitora entrando en ése momento — No las verán sino hasta la boda, y agradece que acepté que vinieran. Mira que todavía no me tienen muy contenta eh. Hola, Harry, cariño — le besó la mejilla al pelinegro.

* * *

— Que tonto… — se reía Ginny minutos después, observando desde la ventana de su habitación como Ron maldecía a un gnomo y se chupaba el dedo que le acababa de morder y Harry negaba con la cabeza mientras hacía girar a cinco gnomos a la vez y los lanzaba fuera de la valla — años haciendo eso y aun lo muerden — volvió a reír la pelirroja sin perder detalle de su colérico hermano.

— Entonces debe ser muy afortunado, porque la saliva de gnomo es… — empezó a decir Luna, a un lado de ella y contemplando al ojiazul maldecir.

— ¡Asquerosa!… — hizo una mueca Ginny. Volvió a reír cuando Ron tropezó con un torpe gnomo que corría despavorido entre sus piernas y lo hizo caer — Es aquí cuando desearía tener la cámara de Colin para tomarle una foto — se carcajeó.

— Ginny… — se aventuró Hermione un tanto insegura — ¿por qué antes tu mamá dijo que aún no estaba muy contenta con ellos?

— Ah, "eso" … — regresó la mirada hacia ella, dándole la espalda a la ventana — por algo que pasó hace unas semanas — se limitó a decir.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Luna.

— Nada, cosas de ésos dos — les sonrió nerviosa. Hermione enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosas? — la animó a continuar Luna.

— Ya saben… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — "cosas".

— Ginny… — le insistió Hermione.

— Está bien, está bien. Creo que de todas formas terminarán enterándose… — comentó más para si — Por algo que hizo Harry.

— ¿Harry? — se extrañaron las dos.

— Si. Sólo digamos que en pocas palabras agarró una borrachera de campeonato y Ron no pudo evitarlo, así que mamá se enojó con él por eso también, y pues aún no se le baja el enojo… o al menos, no quiere que piensen que ya lo hizo — les respondió.

— ¿Por qué se emborrachó? — le ganó la pregunta Luna a la castaña.

Ginny le dirigió una mirada nerviosa a Hermione, pero no contestó. Sin embargo, ésta de inmediato sacó conjeturas.

— Fue cuando regresaron de Australia, ¿verdad? — le preguntó con una mira de culpabilidad. Ginny asintió.

— No sé los detalles completos porque no ha querido hablar mucho de ello con Ron y conmigo. Pero si te puedo decir que él de verdad te quiere, Herm. Deberías darle la oportunidad de hablar, ¿no crees?

Hermione se mordió el labio sintiéndose mal.

— ¡Conque aquí están!, — abrió la puerta de improvisto la señora Weasley sacándoles un respingo — y yo buscándolas abajo, anden, vamos a empezar a ver lo de la boda. Vamos Ginny, — la apremió y empezó a bajar diciendo en voz alta — ¡recuerda que la que madruga…! — y se perdió en las escaleras.

— Amanece con ojeras — completó con sorna la pelirroja siguiendo a su madre en compañía de sus amigas.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando eran en punto de las ocho de la mañana Hermione se levantó a asearse para bajar a ayudar a la señora Weasley en la preparación del desayuno; pero cuál fue su sorpresa minutos después, al encontrarse a Harry enfundado en una camisa blanca y un delantal marrón poniendo cerca de una docena de huevos en el fogón.

El ojiverde, sin darse cuenta aun de la presencia de la castaña, siguió preparando los huevos revueltos con salsa verde mientras empezaba a cantar su canción muggle favorita: "Far away" de Nickelback.

— " _This time, this place_

 _Misused, mistakes_

 _Too long, too late_

 _Who was I to make you wait?_ "

Sin darse cuenta que Hermione lo escuchaba en silencio.

— " _Just one chance_

 _Just one breath_

 _Just in case there's just one left_

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_ …"

Hermione aguantó la respiración.

— " _I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_ "

Tomó el sartén y en un rápido movimiento los huevos salieron volando unos cuantos centímetros por el aire y regresaron todos impecablemente al sartén. Hermione sonrió con gracia.

— " _On my knees, I'll ask_

 _Last chance for one last dance_

 _Cause with you, I'd withstand_

 _All of hell to hold your hand_

 _I'd give it all_

 _I'd give for us_

 _Give anything but I won't give up_

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_ …"

Inconscientemente, Hermione se fue acercando un poco, pero deteniéndose en un extremo de la mesa para que no la notara, queriendo escucharlo cantar aquella canción, que curiosamente, era también su favorita.

— " _I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_

 _And you'll never go_

 _Stop breathing if_

 _I don't see you anymore_."

Eran tantas cosas las que pasaban por sus cabezas, todos los recuerdos de Hogwarts, su amistad, sus aventuras, el compañerismo incondicional, los peligros que vivieron juntos y que sólo los unieron más…

— " _So far away_

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _So far away_

 _So far away_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 _But you know, you know, you know_ …"

La pelea en Australia… aquel " _¡Yo te amaba!_ " gritado por Hermione.

— " _All I wanted_

 _I wanted you to stay_

 _Cause I needed_

 _I need to hear you say_ :"

Y que aún lo seguía haciendo.

— " _That I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I have loved you all along_

 _And I forgive you_

 _And I forgive you_

 _For being away for far too long._

 _So keep breathing_

 _Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me and never let me go_."

Pero como aquella canción, Harry la perdonaba por sus palabras hirientes y la entendía, le había causado daño; mas eso no importaba, porque sin importar que, su amor era lo único que nunca los dejaría; lo que los mantendría unidos.

— " _Keep breathing_

 _Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

 _Believe it_

 _Hold on to me… never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_ "

Por supuesto que le creía, a pesar de su testarudez, de sus arranques de ira, sus celos, todo, ella sabía que Harry jamás la dejaría, aunque ella misma se lo pidiera, tal como ella nunca lo hizo cuando él quiso alejarla para evitar que Voldemort le hiciera daño.

— " _Hold on to me… never let me go_

 _Keep breathing_ "

Lo había seguido incondicionalmente, y lo seguiría haciendo, porque a pesar de que lo negara y se rehusara a aceptarlo, lo amaba, y por Merlín, ¡que jamás lo dejaría de hacer!

— " _Hold on to me… never let me go_ "

— Bonita canción — dijo Hermione sin poder contenerse, tratando de hacer sonar su voz normal y alejando aquel nudo en su garganta.

— ¡Hermione!, — Harry pegó un brinco y la regresó a ver con el respirar agitado apoyando sin darse cuenta una mano en la sartén, quemándose — ¡Auch!… — se llevó los dedos enrojecidos a la boca — Buenos días — sonrió atontado agitando su adolorida mano.

— ¿Estás bien? — se acercó de prisa tomando su mano para revisar el daño.

— Sí, claro… — le restó importancia, pero cuando Hermione tocó sus dedos ligeramente, dio una sacudida — Bueno, duele un poco, — agregó al ver su mirada de desaprobación — no es nada — le aseguró.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos perdiéndose momentáneamente por unos segundos. Desvió la mirada ante la "peligrosa" situación.

— Emh… — le soltó la mano alejándose, fingiendo revisar algo en la mesa — ¿y la señora Weasley?

— Salió, — señaló el trozo de pergamino en la mesa — fue a visitar a Fred y George — añadió al verla tomar el papel y leerlo descuidadamente.

— Ya veo — se limitó a decir.

Harry apagó el fuego antes de que el desayuno se convirtiera en carbón y retiró la sartén del calor; después tomó una jarra del fregadero y se aproximó a la canasta de naranjas.

— Te ayudo — se ofreció Hermione acercándose.

— Si quieres — se encogió de hombros Harry, aunque por dentro casi saltó de alegría.

Luego de media docena de naranjas cortadas a la mitad empezaron a exprimirlas para sacar el jugo.

— Y… ¿cómo has estado? — le preguntó Harry, mirándola de reojo.

— Bien, he estado trabajando y ésas cosas… — le respondió escuetamente Hermione — ¿Y tú? — quiso saber.

— Pues bien, supongo — " _Extrañándote_ ", quiso decir.

— ¿Supones? — lo regresó a ver, oprimiendo una naranja en su mano y dejando caer el jugo en la jarra.

— ¿Qué son exactamente "y ésas cosas"? — la atajó con otra pregunta.

— Yo pregunté primero — lo miró enarcando una ceja.

— Tú dijiste primero "y ésas cosas" — le señaló.

— Me refería sólo a trabajo, ya sabes, papeleo y todo lo referente al trabajo — le aclaró.

— Lo supongo porque Ron dice que he andado con un humor de los mil demonios — respondió Harry a su pregunta.

— ¿Y lo has andado?

— Creo que tendría motivos de sobra, ¿no crees? — la miró significativamente. Hermione oprimió con más fuerza de la necesaria la naranja y una gota amarga de la cáscara voló directo a su ojo.

— ¡Ay! — soltó la naranja tallándose el ojo, siéndole imposible ver por las lágrimas que empezaron a empañarle la mirada.

— Déjame ver — se acercó Harry tomándola de la barbilla.

— No puedo abrir el ojo — se quejó de manera adolorida con el ojo lagrimeándole.

— Espera… — tomó su rostro con una mano; con la otra agarró un pequeño pañuelo que había dentro del delantal y le limpió las lágrimas junto a cualquier residuo de jugo de naranja del rostro — ¿Mejor? — su aliento rozó los labios de Hermione.

— Un poco… — concedió la castaña, restregándose el ojo. La cercanía con Harry le estaba alterando los nervios — ¿Ya no tengo más?

 _¡Traicionera, tienes novio!_ , le espetó su parte racional de manera indignada, pero la hizo callar.

— No estoy seguro… — comentó Harry como quien no quiere la cosa — necesito estar más cerca — las puntas de sus zapatos pegaron con los de Hermione al dar otro paso.

— Harry…

— ¿Si? — murmuró quedamente.

— Ése día en el muelle… yo… — lo miró avergonzada.

— No importa — acarició su mejilla. Ya no recordaba ni cómo es que había terminado tan cerca de ella.

— Pero es que… — el ojiverde la silenció colocando un dedo sobre sus labios. Se inclinó hacia ella…

— Mamá, ¿qué hay de desayunar? — preguntó de pronto Ron con somnolencia entrando en la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de interrumpir un momento crucial entre sus amigos. Hermione se separó bruscamente de Harry y éste le lanzó una mirada asesina al pelirrojo mientras sus brazos caían inertes a los lados al sentir la perdida de la castaña.

— Buenos días — lo saludó Harry con los dientes apretados, obviamente para él ya no tenían nada de buenos con la interrupción de su mejor amigo.

— Oh, oh… — se quedó estático en el umbral, sin saber a cuál mirar; al final se decidió por el ojiverde — Lo arruiné ¿verdad? — le sonrió nervioso. Harry le mandó una mirada furibunda. Hermione se colocó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con las mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¿Qué arruinaste? — preguntó Ginny llegando en ése momento acompañada de Luna.

— Buenos días — saludó la rubia.

— ¿Qué arruinaste? — volvió a preguntar Ginny con insistencia.

— Nada, — se adelantó Hermione a contestar evadiendo la mirada dolida y frustrada de Harry — siéntense, el desayuno está listo — añadió sin más preámbulos.

* * *

— Ahora sí, dinos ¿a qué se refería Ron cuando dijo que lo arruinó ésta mañana? — le cuestionaba Ginny a Hermione, se encontraban en el estudio del señor Weasley acomodando varias cajas para darle espacio a las cosas que había mandado la tía Muriel durante la noche.

Harry, que se encontraba más cerca de las chicas que Ron, agudizó el oído, aprovechando la tarea de amontonar un par de cajas una sobre otra como distracción.

— A nada, sólo estábamos hablando — nerviosa, fijó toda su atención en la caja que revisaba para saber si sería desechada o reciclada.

— ¡Mientes con todos los dientes!… — señaló Luna segura — Escúpelo Hermione — la apremió empezando a hablar en susurro.

Harry maldijo su suerte. Se acercó un poco; tomó otra caja sin siquiera mirar su contenido y la puso sobre las que había amontonado descuidadamente.

— Ya les dije, hablamos… — las miradas suspicaces de sus amigas la hicieron suspirar con resignación — Y bueno, le estaba ayudando a preparar el desayuno…

— ¿Y? — la alentó a seguir Ginny, realmente interesada. Luna se inclinó más hacia ellas para no perderse nada; y Harry inconscientemente hizo lo mismo. Mientras al otro lado de la habitación, Ron ni se daba por enterado, olfateando una vieja botella de whiskey de su padre.

— Por accidente me cayó algo de jugo en el ojo y él se acercó a ver, y pues…

— ¡Se besaron! — apuntó en un susurro emocionado Ginny. Luna abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡No! — contestó Hermione con más fuerza de la necesaria. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa.

El pelinegro tomó las tres cajas en brazos simulando que las iba a cambiar de lugar, sólo para fingir que realmente hacía algo.

— Pero bien que querías que si — comentó Luna con voz traviesa.

— Pues…

Harry agudizó más el oído y le dejó de poner atención a las cajas que sostenía precariamente en las manos.

— Admítelo Hermione, sabes que te mueres por besarlo — volvió a decir la rubia con una sonrisa risueña. Ginny soltó un gritito emocionado cuando la vio asentir.

— La verdad es que si — dejó salir en un susurro, mordiéndose el labio.

¡CRASH!

Las cajas que tenía Harry en las manos se fueron al suelo al oír aquellas últimas palabras.

— ¡Lo siento!, ¡lo siento!, yo… ¡perdón! — exclamó torpemente mientras recogía las cosas que quedaron desparramadas por el suelo y las depositaba sin orden alguno en las cajas a la vez que trataba de borrar la sonrisa boba que estaba seguro tenía en el rostro. Mientras Luna y Ginny lo miraban con gracia; y Hermione sólo fruncía el ceño, desconcertada.

— Yo creo que mejor separamos a Harry de Hermione, de lo contrario terminará rompiendo hasta mi vestido de novia de lo nervioso que se pone — comentó Ginny como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan todos.

Luna empezó a reírse a carcajadas y Ron improvisó una tos para callar su propia risa. Mientras Harry y Hermione enrojecían hasta la raíz del cabello y la castaña evitaba ver al primero a toda costa.

— En definitiva, ésta será una laaaarga semana — subrayó Ron con gesto santurrón, mirando burlón a sus amigos.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: ABRE TUS OJOS**

Harry no podía creer la suerte que tenía, y la dicha que lo llenaba en aquellos momentos.

¡Hermione había querido que la besara!, ¡eso era muchísimo mejor que ganar un campeonato de Quidditch y la copa de las casas en su época de estudiante!… Estaba seguro que, si a los 17 años hubiera sabido eso, por Merlín que hubiera sufrido un infarto.

Sin embargo, lo primordial era que ella quería que la besara… ¡Sin importarle siquiera que supuestamente tuviera novio!

Ahora ya no sólo tenía esperanzas de poder hablar con ella durante su estancia en La Madriguera. No señor. Se arriesgaría el todo por el todo, y muchísimo más. No importaba cuanto le costara, estaba decidido: ¡enamoraría a Hermione Jean Granger o se dejaría de llamar Harry James Potter!

Además, ¿qué mejor forma de comenzar que consintiéndola todos los días con sus dotes culinarios?… Si sus tíos supieran que el haberlo obligado a cocinar durante años ahora le servía para ser feliz; sonrió ante la cómica ironía de la situación.

— Manos a la obra — se dijo Harry aquella mañana saltando de su cama con entusiasmo y dirigiéndose a la cocina…

* * *

— ¡FUEEEEEEEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!… — minutos después, el bramido alarmado de Ron despertaba de golpe a Ginny, Hermione y Luna. Las chicas se sobresaltaron de inmediato al darse cuenta que por debajo de la puerta una fina capa de humo negro se abría paso sin problemas. Respingaron cuando escucharon de nuevo la voz de Ron, ésta vez golpeando las escaleras con algo, intentando llamar su atención — ¡FUEEEEEEEGOOOOOO!… ¡GINNY, LUNA, HERMIONE!… ¡SE QUEMA LA CASA!… — decía entre golpes.

Las chicas no lo dudaron, poniéndose de pie de un salto, apenas tuvieron tiempo de calzarse los zapatos y una bata antes de abrir la puerta. Su vista quedó obstaculizada al instante por el denso humo que cubría ya todas las escaleras. Muy difusamente notaron la cabellera pelirroja de Ron al final de éstas, aguardando por ellas. En ningún momento había dejado de gritar, tosiendo más seguidamente.

Hermione no lo pensó dos veces, tomando de un brazo a Luna, y empujando a Ginny para que empezara a bajar, las fue conduciendo a través de los invisibles escalones. La pelirroja al frente de la marcha casi con los ojos cerrados por el irritante humo y cubriéndose nariz y boca para no inhalar nada. La castaña en medio jalando a la rubia tan cerca de ella que casi le pisaba los talones, temiendo perderla entre la densidad; una mano en el hombro de Ginny.

Ron sonrió entre aliviado por verlas bajar, y divertido por como saltaban de dos en dos las escaleras.

— ¡Sálvese todo el mundo!… ¡Mujeres y niños primero! — vociferó con menos fuerza entre toses, ocultando una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Imaginándose con anticipación la cara que pondrían cuando supieran el motivo del humo.

— ¡¿Qué pasó?! — le inquirió con preocupación Hermione al encontrárselo al pie de las escaleras. El rostro del ojiazul ligeramente sucio por el humo.

— ¡Todo el mundo fuera, se quema la cocina! — la apremió agarrándola del brazo y tirando de Luna con el otro mientras le hacía señas a Ginny para que lo siguieran fuera de la casa.

— ¡Ron, ¿qué demonios pasó?, ¿dónde está Harry?! — exigió saber Hermione apenas pudo liberarse de su agarre una vez fuera. Un nudo de preocupación le impedía pensar con rapidez.

Mas recibió la respuesta cuando, de entre el humo, un sucio, desalineado y tosiente Harry, salía por la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento.

— ¡Harry!… — Hermione se abalanzó a abrazarlo. Sin notar la mirada risueña de su amigo pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Luna y Ginny se secaban las lágrimas de sus irritados ojos — ¿Estás bien?, ¿qué pasó? — lo miró con aprensión, alejándose un poco de él para permitirle respirar.

Los ojos del ojiverde estaban rojizos debido a la irritación del humo, y la respiración entrecortada que salía de su boca se escuchaba áspera. Su rostro era una mancha de ceniza.

— Sólo quería… — consiguió decir, tomando aire profundamente. Empezó a toser de nuevo — sólo quería hornearte un pastel… — trató de explicarse, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire — co-cómo los que te gustaban… en Hog-Hogwarts — finalizó con la voz áspera, tosiendo.

— Pues yo diría que más bien lo hiciste al carbón, hermano — se empezó a reír Ron, quien parecía haberse estado conteniendo todo ése tiempo.

Ginny y Luna rodaron los ojos exasperadas y somnolientas; y con un hondeo de la varita, la pelirroja desvaneció el humo.

Hermione sin embargo miraba a Harry con una mezcla de dulzura y reproche en sus ojos miel. Éste, avergonzado, bajó la cabeza. Ron continuaba riendo estruendosamente, agarrándose un costado por el esfuerzo, los ojos lagrimeándole.

— ¡Lo hubiera visto!… — se le escuchó decir a Ron, volviendo a reírse. Olvidando el hecho de que bien pudieron haber muerto por intoxicación — ¡Ay!… — se secó las lágrimas, respirando entrecortadamente.

— Para la otra sólo dale flores, hay muchas en el jardín, así no tendríamos que sufrir nosotros por tus "dotes en repostería" — le espetó con ironía Luna al ojiverde, ganándose una mirada mal por parte de Hermione. Ron se rio con más ganas. Harry enrojeció levemente y se separó de la castaña, aún más apenado.

— No quise… — quiso disculparse.

— Ahora imagínate si se le hubiera ocurrido hacer todo el banquete — soltó Ginny sin darse cuenta. Ron se burló entre un aullido de dolor por sus irritadas costillas.

— ¡Ya basta!… — los calló Hermione sin poder contenerse un segundo más — ¿es que no se dan cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado?… — les espetó mirándolos fulminante — ¡Harry pudo fácilmente quedar atrapado entre el humo y haberse ahogado! — los reprendió con las mejillas sonrojadas de indignación.

— Hombre, tampoco es para tanto. Yo estaba con él — replicó Ron recuperando la seriedad.

— Sí, me doy cuenta de cuán grande fue tu ayuda, Ronald — atajó mordaz.

Las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

— Bueno, ustedes estaban dormidas… Alguien tenía que levantarlas ¿no?, prevenirlas — añadió en su defensa. Cuál hubiera sido el héroe de aquella proeza.

— Claro, prevenirnos. Nos dimos cuenta de cómo de seria tomaste la situación. Riendo como si fuera toda una broma — le empezó a discutir.

Luna, Ginny y Harry los veían en silencio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrascaban en una discusión como aquella. Era como ver a dos niños peleando por un juguete.

— Tú tampoco te opusiste cuando te saqué — le espetó Ron sintiendo sus orejas arder.

— ¡Porque me sacaste a rastras, Ronald! — le recriminó con vehemencia.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes!, hasta tú sabes que tengo razón — rebatió Ron sin sentido alguno.

— ¿Pero de que rayos estás hablando?… — lo miró cual si hubiera perdido el juicio — ¡Por supuesto que no tienes razón! — le contradijo.

— ¡Que sí! — insistió Ron.

— ¡Que no! — refutó Hermione.

— ¡Que SI! — exclamó con ímpetu el pelirrojo, una sonrisa burlona escondiéndose en sus labios. Disfrutando el hacerla rabiar.

— ¡Que NO, y mil veces más, NO! — soltó infantilmente Hermione.

— ¡Que SI, y un millón de veces más sobre la cantidad que digas!… — añadió rápidamente Ron sacándole la lengua. Se rio cuando la castaña frunció los labios con frustración, quedándose sin argumentos — ¡Aja!, ¡te gané, te gané, te gané, te gané!… — empezó a canturrear sonriendo con suficiencia. Pavoneándose frente a la ojimiel.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, mirándolo con ganas de darle un golpe. Ginny y Luna se rieron también, pero al ver la expresión enfurruñada de su amiga.

— Cómo extrañaba esto — sonrió Harry sin poder evitarlo, mirando de una a otro.

Hermione se hizo de oídos sordos, mas no pudo evitar contagiarse de las risas de sus amigas a los pocos segundos. Sobre todo, al ver el ridículo baile que acababa de inventar Ron.

* * *

Tiempo después, Ginny y Luna se encargaban de ordenar el desastre que se había hecho en la cocina siendo "ayudadas" por Ron, quien únicamente buscaba quedar bien con la segunda. Mientras en el piso de arriba, Harry se lavaba el rostro siendo observado por Hermione desde el marco de la puerta; quien supuestamente lo había acompañado como precaución a su reciente traumatismo.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír interiormente al recordar el argumento que le había dado Harry. _Así que el reciente incidente había sido causado por un fallido pastel_ , rememoró con gracia. Se mordió el labio inferior al observar a Harry, preguntándose en silencio como y cuando habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos.

Ahí estaban ahora, en La Madriguera, donde pasaron juntos tantos veranos. El lugar donde junto a Ron y su familia compartieron muchos momentos alegres en sus vidas.

Dónde pasaron de la infancia a la adolescencia. Y dónde, irónicamente, Ronald había intentado hacerla de cupido en varias ocasiones durante aquella lejana Navidad en séptimo grado.

 _Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces_ , pensó con un dejo de nostalgia.

Mas hasta hacia media hora antes, cuando recién despertaba por los gritos de Ron, todo seguía igual de nebuloso que como se encontraron… Hasta después de cinco minutos, cuando la sola idea de perderlo le estrujó el corazón por interminables treinta segundos, justo cuando salía…

Y todo por un pastel que él recordaba ella adoraba. Sonrió al pensarlo.

Si supiera que no era el pastel lo que ella valoró de su gesto. Sino su conocimiento de ella.

Estaban siendo los mejores minutos de su vida. Pues estaba contemplando a aquel Harry bondadoso, amigable, y detallista que recordaba; y del cual ella se había enamorado.

* * *

— ¿De verdad todo fue por hornearme mi pastel favorito? — le preguntó Hermione a Harry con una nota de escepticismo en la voz, mientras éste terminaba de lavarse el rostro y cerraba la llave del agua.

— Si, pero ya ves, no salió muy bien — tosió de nuevo. Tomó una toalla y se secó el rostro descuidadamente. Sus ojos seguían igual de irritados. Hermione sonrió compasiva.

— Quizás debería revisarte alguien — le sugirió con preocupación.

— No, estoy bien. Además, seguro Ginny puede darme alguna infusión… — le restó importancia girándose a verla. Apenas se daba cuenta que la castaña vestía su pijama y traía una bata encima cubriéndola descuidadamente; unas pantuflas color beige cubrían sus pies. Hermione no había notado siquiera que se las había calzado al revés — Ron debió asustarlas cuando empezó a gritar — le comentó señalándole las pantuflas.

Hermione bajó la mirada, sonriendo apenada. Se descalzó, volviendo a ponérselas ésta vez en el pie correcto cada una.

— Me asusté más cuando salimos y no te vi por ningún lado — se encontró diciendo, mirando distraídamente un punto fijo de la habitación.

Harry sonrió irónicamente. Después de todo, algo bueno había salido de eso, pensó.

— No quise preocuparte… De hecho, no quise quemar la cocina — añadió con gracia haciéndola sonreír.

— Con una simple galleta, aunque fuera de cualquier tienda, me hubiera conformado Harry — le comentó en broma, regresando a verlo.

Harry meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

— Entonces ya no se notaría que realmente me esfuerzo por recuperarte ¿no crees? — se atrevió a expresar, un brillo cómplice en su mirada.

— No tienes que esforzarte — murmuró quedamente, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos. " _Nunca me has perdido_ ", quiso agregar.

— Pero sólo conseguí prenderle fuego a la cocina — se mofó Harry de sí mismo. No había alcanzado a escuchar lo que había dicho Hermione.

— De todas formas, la intención es la que cuenta — le sonrió reconfortante, tratando de animarlo.

— Supongo — hizo una mueca apesadumbrado, desviando la mirada.

Hermione suspiró al verlo tan decaído.

— Bueno, lo hayas quemado o no, creo que por el esfuerzo mereces una recompensa — le sonrió, como quien se trae algo entre manos, acercándose a él. Harry arrugó el entrecejo, regresando a verla.

 _¿A qué estás jugando castaña?_ , le preguntó su molesta parte racional. _Recuerda que el que juega con fuego_ …

 _¡Shh!_ , la calló la emocionada voz de su corazón, expectante de lo que pudiera pasar.

— ¿Si? — la miró de pronto ilusionado. La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó; a pesar de los años, Harry seguía teniendo aquel espíritu de niño inocente del cual quedó cautivada, capaz de poner una carita de regañado cuando pensaba estaba en problemas y luego una de travesura cuando hacía una de las suyas; mas ésa era la que más le encantaba, con aquel brillo ilusionado en su mirada haciéndolo sonreír esperanzado.

Sin detenerse a pensar un segundo más, Hermione acortó la escasa distancia que los separaba y le dio un suave beso, que, si Harry no se hubiera movido en el último segundo, hubiera sido en la mejilla, y no en la comisura de los labios, como justo acababa de ser.

— Herm… — murmuró, haciendo ademán de retenerla a su lado. Hermione retrocedió dos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo su corazón palpitándole con fuerza contra las costillas.

— Yo… Creo que… — se aclaró la garganta, desviando la mirada. La sangre les subió a las mejillas — Deberíamos bajar… — le dijo sin mirarlo — Debemos ayudarles a limpiar la cocina… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, mordiéndose el labio. Harry asintió por instinto. Hermione estaba nerviosa e incómoda ante lo que acababa de pasar, así no conseguiría hablar con ella, dedujo fácilmente. La siguió en el momento en que ella salía de la habitación. El ojiverde no pudo evitar sentirse flotar en una nube ante el enorme paso que habían dado.

Mientras escalones más abajo, Hermione trataba de no trastabillar al no sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

* * *

Mas la llegada de un trozo de pergamino, cerca del anochecer, ocasionó que Hermione pisara tierra firme de nuevo…

" _Amor, ¿cómo estás?, lamento tanto haber estado ausente durante éstos últimos días, pero me saturé de trabajo. Por fortuna el lunes estaré de nuevo libre, apenas me desocupe te iré a visitar y te compensaré por éste tiempo con creces._

 _Te amo._

 _Will_."

 _Te lo dije_ , le espetó de nuevo aquella molesta voz. _Tienes novio, más vale que lo vayas asimilando, porque no querrás que las cosas se arruinen con Will sólo por un arranque del corazón, ¿verdad?_ , le acusó su parte racional.

Cómo si otra persona le hubiera preguntado, y no ella misma, la castaña negó perturbada ante aquella posibilidad.

 _Eso pensé_.

 _Siempre nos arruinas todo y nos haces sufrir ¿sabías?_ , le reclamó la voz del corazón de manera dolida.

 _Yo sólo velo por nuestro bienestar. ¡Cosa que tú no hiciste hace años y nos obligaste a huir de ésa manera tan estúpida!_ , le espetó a su vez con reproche.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del huerto, un celoso Ron veía desde lejos como una sonriente Luna hablaba sin parar por celular, completamente seguro de que era con Terry Boot con quien se comunicaba la rubia.

—… _me has tenido muy abandonado eh_ — le reprochaba Terry a Luna de manera juguetona. Ésta sonrió apenada para después responder:

— Lo sé, perdona, es sólo que con esto de que Ginny, Herm y yo somos otra vez amigas, pues…

— _Ya sé, ya sé. Quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido_ — la interrumpió el rubio al otro lado de la línea.

— Pero prometo que apenas regrese a casa organizamos algo y salimos ¿sí? — le propuso de inmediato.

— _Bueno_ … — no sonó muy conforme, mas trató de disimular — _pero no me vayas a quedar mal_ — añadió sin poder resistirse.

— Oye, ¿cuándo te he quedado mal eh? — le reclamó bromista.

— _De acuerdo, nunca lo has hecho_ … — concedió — _Es solamente que he estado muy abandonado éstos últimos días. Con eso de que tú y Hermione se la pasan con Ginny. Y que Will y yo apenas tenemos tiempo de comer una comida decente entre tanto papeleo. Estoy muy aburrido. Extraño salir con ustedes_ … — se sinceró — _En fin, no te quiero agobiar con esto. Dime, ¿cómo has estado?_ — cambió de tema.

— No importa Terry, sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea. Para eso estamos los amigos… — le dijo. Lo escuchó soltar algo semejante a un " _Lo sé_ " — Y pues, ¿qué te puedo decir?… — su voz se escuchó animada de nuevo — ¡Estoy genial!, no tienes idea de cuán feliz estoy de que Herm y Ginny se vuelvan a hablar. Por un momento pensé que había perdido a ése par en el lado oscuro, — escuchó al otro lado de línea a Terry reírse por su ocurrencia — ¡en serio!… — trató de aparentar seriedad.

— _Lo que digas Lu_ … — sonó animado Terry.

— En fin, no podía mencionar a Ginny con Herm, porque Herm se enojaba. Y a Herm no la podía mencionar con Ginny porque ésta luego, luego me preguntaba cosas que a mí no me incumbían discutir con ella, sólo a Herm — le siguió contando.

— _Debe ser un gran alivio para ti tenerlas por fin unidas_ — comentó su amigo.

— Y que lo digas… — suspiró Luna — ¡Recuperé a mis hermanas! — chilló con alegría.

— _¡Hey!, ¿dónde quedamos Will y yo en esto eh?_ — le acusó con fingido tono dolido.

— Es diferente Terry. Ustedes son chicos… — le explicó — De vez en cuando es agradable hablar con alguien de nuestro mismo sexo ¿no crees? — le preguntó.

— _Chicas_ … — resopló el rubio haciéndola sonreír — _Y debo suponer que como has estado ocupada con ellas ni siquiera te has acordado de mi ¿no?_ — habló con fingida indiferencia.

— ¡Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti, tonto!… — se rio Luna — Sabes que eres muy importante para mí. ¡Te quiero mucho Terry, no lo dudes nunca!

— _Yo también te quiero mucho_ — se escuchó desanimado.

— ¿Sucede algo? — enarcó una ceja Luna, intrigada.

— _No, nada. Es sólo que te extraño_ — le mintió a medias.

— Y yo a ti — suspiró Luna con nostalgia.

* * *

Ron suspiró a la vez con agotamiento, contemplándola una última vez, dio media vuelta regresando a la casa. El cielo empezaba a verse estrellado. Ya había terminado el día. Quizás mañana correría con mejor suerte, pensó esperanzado.

* * *

Y el sol brillo para Ron al día siguiente, otorgándole la perfecta excusa para acercarse a Luna.

— ¡Quidditch! — anunció apenas hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna y Harry, quienes apenas empezaban a servirse su desayuno lo regresaron a ver a la vez. Cada uno con diferente grado de confusión.

— ¿Qué? — le dijo Harry con extrañes.

— Quidditch. Ya sabes ex cuatro ojos… — se acercó arrebatándole el pan tostado que tenía en la mano y dándole un mordisco ante su atenta mirada. Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, molesto no sólo por el apodo, sino por lo que acababa de hacer — Se juega sobre escobas, hay tres tipos de pelotas. ¿Recuerdas, o aún no se te sale todo el humo de ayer de la cabeza?… — una cuchara salió volando contra su cabeza, mas alcanzó a verla justo a tiempo, esquivándola muy apenas — ¡Hey!… — reclamó mirando hacia el lugar de donde provino aquella agresión; se sorprendió al ver a Hermione levantada mirándolo de mala manera — ¿Conque defendiendo a tu hombre eh?, pues a ver si lo sigues haciendo en el campo de juego… — la retó. La mirada de Hermione vaciló — No tendrás miedo… ¿O sí? — la miró burlón.

— Ron… — le advirtió Harry levantándose también, todo el mundo conocía muy bien la fobia de Hermione a las alturas, pero en especial él, que la había vivido de cerca durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Aun recordaba la mirada aterrada de Hermione junto a sus constantes gemidos de angustia en su oído mientras volaban en el lomo de Buckbeak.

— Entonces ¿qué dices Granger?… — siguió provocándola Ron, ignorando olímpicamente a Harry. Éste gruño molesto — ¿Aceptas o no? — la miró malicioso.

— Vamos Herm, es hora de que le calles el hocico a mi queridísimo hermano — la animó Ginny, entusiasmada ante la idea de ver a Ron perder contra Hermione en el deporte que tanto amaba.

— Si Herm, puedes con esto y más — la apoyó Luna. Sin ser consciente de que sólo la empujaban más a hacer algo que no quería, y que el único ganador sería Ron.

Harry les mandó sendas miradas de reprobación y una asesina al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, Hermione se mantuvo impasible al responderle al pelirrojo:

— No, no acepto, porque de hacerlo sólo seguiría tu ridículo juego infantil y de todas formas te saldrías con la tuya… — expresó con gesto de superioridad, volviendo a sentarse — Además, hay cosas más importantes que el Quidditch — añadió tajantemente. Harry sonrió con satisfacción ante sus palabras, tomando asiento de nuevo. Luna y Ginny se mostraron conformes ante su respuesta. No así Ron, quien frunció la boca en muestra de disconformidad.

— Ahí lo tienes amigo infantil… — se burló Harry de Ron — No "aceptamos" jugar — subrayó. Hermione lo volteó a ver sorprendida. Harry le sonrió en muestra de apoyo.

— ¿Qué?, ¡oye!, no, Harry… — se desanimó Ron — Pero si la cosa era con Herm, amigo. No aguantas nada — se cruzó de brazos, berrinchudo.

— Lo que es con mi… amiga, es conmigo — se corrigió al último segundo. A punto de decir "con mi Herm".

— Bien, ustedes se lo pierden. Par de aburridos… — les espetó con desdén, callando cualquier cosa que fuera a decir la castaña — ¿Y qué hay de ustedes, chicas? — se giró hacia Ginny y Luna.

— Yo paso, necesito mandarle una lechuza a Nev para ponernos de acuerdo en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade e ir a ver algunas cosas que conciernen a la boda — replicó la pelirroja, volviendo a enfrascarse en su desayuno sin prisa.

— A mí me gusta más narrar… — comentó de forma vacilante la rubia. Ron bajó la mirada, desilusionado — Aunque, volar un rato no me caería mal — le sonrió amable.

— ¡Eso es todo! — aplaudió Ron, recuperando la sonrisa radiante con la que había amanecido. Se sentó a un lado de Luna, arrebatándole a Hermione el vaso con jugo que apenas se llevaba ésta a los labios, y se lo acabó de un solo trago ante la estupefacta mirada de la castaña. Harry rechinó los dientes.

— ¡Eres tan…! — lo acribilló con la mirada la ojimiel. Ron se limpiaba el labio sin hacerle caso, tendiéndole el vaso ahora vacío.

— Ahí tienes.

Hermione lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, arrebatándoselo de mala manera y volviendo a llenarlo con jugo de naranja.

Harry le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa a Ron cuando éste hizo ademán de quitarle un pedazo de tocino a la castaña de su plato. Por la mirada que Hermione le dirigió a Ron, más le valía que ni siquiera lo pensara.

— Sólo te olvidas de un insignificante detalle hermanito… — comentó como sin querer la cosa Ginny, untando mermelada en su pan tostado, indiferente a lo que acababa de pasar. Ron la regresó a ver. Su hermana le sonrió con un dejo de burla — Mamá tiene sus escobas bajo llave — señaló con una risa.

— ¡Oh! — musitó desalentado cayendo en cuenta.

— ¿Bajo llave? — le preguntó Hermione extrañada, cuidando de mantener su plano lo más alejadamente posible de Ron.

— Larga historia… — cortó Harry el asunto, luciendo serio — Nada importante — añadió tajante, mandándoles una significativa mirada a los hermanos Weasley.

— Pues en ése caso podemos ir sólo a caminar ¿no? — le propuso Luna a Ron tratando de animarlo. El pelirrojo ya se encontraba devanándose los sesos para crear un plan y recuperar su preciada escoba sin que su madre se diera cuenta de nada.

 _¿Caminata?, que aburrido, y cansado_ , comentó su parte perezosa haciendo un berrinche.

 _Pero "solo" con "Luna"_ , remarcó otra vocecita.

— ¡Perfecto! — exclamó nuevamente emocionado. Harry y Ginny se sonrieron con burla. Hermione miró cómplice a Luna.

* * *

Horas más tarde, sentados bajo la sombra de un enorme roble, Ron y Luna observaban el atardecer. El pelirrojo apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol y con uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de Luna, quien permanecía recargada cómodamente en la mitad de su pecho.

Sintiendo la paz del ambiente, el fresco aire acariciar sus rostros y jugando con su cabello; no podían desear otra cosa.

Era como regresar a la imagen de aquella cabina de fotos, en la que se habían quedado abrazados durante el último flashazo. Dónde sus rostros eran una perfecta armonía de lo que sentían sus corazones.

— Hacia mucho que no estábamos así… — comentó Ron, su voz apenas un murmullo mientras veían el horizonte — desde Australia.

Luna no dijo nada, sólo suspiró tenuemente.

— Te he extrañado mucho… — le confesó el pelirrojo regresando a verla. Colocó un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio tras la oreja de Luna, acariciándole en el proceso la mejilla.

— Y yo a ti — lo regresó a ver con una sonrisa.

— ¿entonces porque me evitas? — la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, necesitaba saber que había hecho mal.

— Yo…

— ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó en Australia?… — le cuestionó, interrumpiéndola sin planearlo — Luna, sabes cuales son mis sentimientos hacia ti, — siguió hablando sin dejarla decir nada — pero yo no sé los tuyos… — la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo cuando ésta evadió su mirada — ¡Te amo Lu!… — acercó su rostro al de ella lentamente — Y espero poder hacer que me creas… — se inclinó para besarla. Sin embargo, Luna giró el rostro en el último segundo, justo cuando sus labios se rozaron; levantándose del suelo con prontitud.

— Será mejor volver — se limitó a decir. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho y sentía las piernas de gelatina. Mas su parte racional, aquella que sólo nos provocaba sufrimiento, le gritaba que huyera antes de dejarse al descubierto y permitir que la dañara como había hecho hacia años.

— Pero… — se incorporó Ron a su lado mirándola desconcertado. Suspiró frustrado cuando la miró evitarlo con la mirada — Lamento si voy demasiado rápido. Si te he desconcertado… o incomodado con lo que siento… — empezó a decir quedamente, escondiendo las manos en los bolsillos — Pero honestamente, no encuentro otra forma de dejar salir lo que siento dentro cada vez que pienso en ti… que te tengo a mi lado… — se mordió el labio, expectante ante su respuesta.

Luna lo escuchaba en silencio, viendo el horizonte.

— Luna… desde el momento en que te fuiste, perdí la razón… — soltó con un tono ligeramente perturbado — Y no en el mal sentido, en el bueno… Merlín, ¿qué estoy diciendo?… — sonrió nervioso, pasándose una mano por el cabello — No soy bueno con las palabras, nunca lo he sido. Y tal vez fue por eso que siempre me escudé en la imagen del chico bromista y despreocupado… — comentó con amargura — Sé que en el pasado te dañé… y quizás por eso no confíes en mi ahora… o en el futuro… — su voz se fue apagando — Pero yo… Sólo necesito que creas Lu. Necesito que me creas cuando prácticamente te estoy ofreciendo mi corazón en una bandeja de plata. Tal vez no sea mucho lo que te ofrezco, pero… — empezó a balbucear.

— Ronald… — lo cortó. Dándole la espalda aún. Ron esperó paciente a que continuara — No es acerca de si te creo o no. Es… — dirigió la mirada un momento al firmamento, suspirando profundamente. Tenía miedo. Sin querer, e irremediablemente, Luna sentía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro. De lo que pasaría si aceptaba lo que Ron le ofrecía y ella no estaba segura de querer arriesgar una vez más.

Años atrás, sin palabras y ciegamente, ella le había entregado su corazón sin él saberlo. Y Ronald lo había dañado de la peor manera posible. Por primera vez en su vida había conocido la infelicidad, y había sido su causa.

Cuantas veces se había llamado débil al llorar por sus desplantes.

Cuantas lágrimas había derramado en la oscuridad de su habitación por culpa de las burlas de Ron.

Fingir que aquello simplemente no había pasado era muy complicado. No se trataba de ningún malentendido como el asunto de Ginny, Hermione y Harry; esto era mucho más. Ella había presenciado muchas veces como el pelirrojo se pavoneaba con sus amigos burlándose de ella.

Sinceramente, no se sentía tan fuerte como para afrontarlo de nuevo. A pesar de que su amor aun viviera en ella.

A pesar de sí misma, de ellos mismos, debía ver por el bienestar de su maltrecho corazón.

— Necesito tiempo Ronald… — se giró, teniendo que alzar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules — Hay demasiadas cosas que… — negó con la cabeza. La tenía hecha un lío — Escucha, sólo necesito aclarar lo que siento, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió.

— ¿Es por Boot?… — le preguntó de pronto. Luna lo miró nerviosa, ése era otro tema que necesitaba aclarar y pronto. No podía permitirse dos errores en su vida — ¿Tiene algo que ver lo que dijo aquel día?… — la sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Luna es cierto que le pediste…? — sus ojos se opacaron.

— Habrá tiempo para hablar de esto, pero ahora no estoy lista… No aun — lo evitó, su mirada vagó a sus zapatos.

Luego de unos minutos en los que los últimos rayos de sol se extinguieron en el horizonte, Ron asintió. Ya la había estado esperando durante seis años, unos cuantos días más no serían demasiado problema ¿no?

Suspiró resignado.

— De acuerdo.

* * *

Domingo, el último día de la semana, y como tal, el último día en la Madriguera. Para desgracia de Harry y Ron, tuvieron que marcharse la noche del sábado por un comunicado urgente del Ministerio, nada grave, sólo problemas con los aprendices de Aurores que quisieron hacerse los héroes y por poco acaban en San Mungo por culpa de un mago ebrio que exigía ver al Ministro para decirle unas que otras palabras y terminó lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra sobre los valientes estudiantes.

Así que, en vista de que no había más testigos en la casa que el trío de amigas; pues Molly y Arthur Weasley se habían marchado a visitar a su hijo mayor Bill. Ginny no encontró mejor momento para aprovechar que ése para acorralar a sus amigas y aclarar el asunto que tanto le intrigaba: las relaciones entre Harry y Ron para con ellas.

Es por eso que no escatimó en reparo alguno para encerrarlas en su habitación, sin que éstas se hubieran dado cuenta aún. Si querían salir por ésa puerta, tendrían que hablar, dictaminó para sus adentros.

Ya era hora de volver a revivir el pasado… y traer un poco al presente.

— Así que… — empezó a decir Ginny con aparente despreocupación, cual si fuera a hablar del clima; mientras fingía darle el visto bueno a su nueva manicura — ¿cómo vas las cosas con Harry y Ron? — las miró de reojo para leer sus expresiones. Se encontraba sentada en el banquillo frente a su peinador mientras Hermione sobre la cama y Luna en un cómodo sillón en medio de la habitación.

— Bien — contestó escuetamente Hermione.

— Igual — se encogió de hombros Luna.

— Ahh… — pronunció la pelirroja ahora jugando con su pelo. Quizás el haber convivido tanto tiempo con Tonks ya le estaba afectando en sus dotes de investigadora. Se mostraba demasiado obvia — Entonces… por "bien" podríamos referirnos a todos los gestos "desinteresados" — remarcó entre comillas — de Harry para contigo Herm; y los inútiles esfuerzos de Ron por acercarte a ti, Lu. ¿No?…

Hermione y Luna la regresaron a ver al mismo tiempo, ante la clara ironía en la voz de su amiga.

— ¡O ya sé!… — exclamó de pronto Ginny dejando atrás la indiferencia y empezando a ser directa — se refieren a su forma tan sutil de coquetear con ellos y hacerlos babear mientras sus "novios" las esperan en casa — subrayó.

— ¡Ginny! — exclamó Hermione escandalizada. ¡Por supuesto que ella no hacía tal…!

— ¡Terry no es mi novio!… — soltó Luna ahogando su indignación. Un segundo después la rubia se daba un golpe en la frente por su lengua suelta. Hermione le lanzó una mirada de irritación — Quiero decir, nosotras no hacemos tal cosa — se corrigió de forma automática.

— ¿Ah no?, — una sonrisa irónica jugaba en los labios de Ginny — ¿entonces qué ocurre si no? — inquirió directamente.

— Pues… — balbuceó la rubia.

— ¿Aja? — la alentó a continuar.

— ¿Y a qué viene todo esto? — saltó Hermione con brusquedad.

— Viene, querida amiga… — Ginny clavó toda su atención en la castaña y siguió hablando conforme se incorporaba y caminaba del peinador al enorme diván junto a la ventana — a que ustedes traen algo entre manos y no son lo suficientemente amigas como para compartirlo conmigo… — le espetó con un dejo de dolor. Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, mas Ginny continuó, sentándose — ¡O!, ni siquiera ustedes saben lo que pasa… — aquello calló con cualquier replica por parte de la castaña y la rubia — Justo en el blanco ¿verdad?

Luna suspiró derrotada y se hundió pesadamente en el sillón. Hermione en cambio tomó uno de los tantos cojines de la cama de Ginny y lo abrazó contra su pecho como buscando refugio mientras bajaba la mirada y deseaba que el colchón se la tragara en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué sucede con ustedes eh? — les preguntó Ginny realmente intrigada, pasando la mirada de una a otra.

— Si al menos lo supiera — suspiró con pesadumbre Luna, clavando su mirada en ella.

— Van las cosas mal con Terry y William, ¿o…?

— No, no, para nada… — se adelantó en responder Hermione — Es sólo que… — volteó a mirar a Luna buscando ayuda.

— ¿El corazón no entiende del pasado y el presente? — sugirió de manera melancólica.

— ¡Entonces yo tenía razón!… — exclamó Ginny, de pronto entusiasmada — Vamos, cuenten, cuentes. Aun quieren a mis hermanos ¿verdad? — las miró con anhelante expectación.

— Creo que es más que simple cariño… — murmuró Hermione pasándose una mano por el cabello — Sigo enamorada de Harry — confesó con cierto pesar.

— Y yo de Ron — concedió Luna sin más remedio.

Ginny soltó un gritito emocionado. Eso era muchísimo más de lo que hubiera esperado. En su cabeza un montón de posibilidades.

— Pero ¿entonces que esperan par de tontas?… — las empezó a reprender sin darse cuenta — ¡Los aman!, ¡ellos a ustedes!, ¿cuál es el maldito problema? — les cuestionó impaciente.

— ¿Will? — sugirió con obviedad Hermione.

— Bueno, técnicamente Terry y yo sólo somos amigos, pero… — respondió de forma nerviosa Luna. Hermione rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario, como quien dice "Si, claro".

Ginny se pasó una mano por el rostro con exasperación.

— Ay, por favor. A ellos no los usen de pantalla. Aquí hay algo más. Porque créanme que por mucho que me digan querer a Terry y William, ése no es motivo para acallar sus verdaderos sentimientos — replicó Ginny.

— ¡Por supuesto que los queremos! — saltaron a la defensiva sus amigas.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces porque engañarlos y engañarse a sí mismas, ah?… Cuándo realmente quieres a alguien, lo que buscas es su felicidad, no cumplirles un capricho — les hizo ver.

— ¿Nos estás llamando un capricho?, ¿crees que eso somos para ellos? — la miró indignada Hermione. Luna tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

— No tan literal. Pero si… — asintió sin tapujo alguno.

Hermione bufó molesta. Obviamente Ginny no conocía a William y Terry como ellas si lo hacían, de otra forma jamás hubiera dicho semejante estupidez.

— Capricho o no, es nuestro deber… — empezó a rebatir la castaña.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes!… — saltó de nueva cuenta la pelirroja — Deber. Por Merlín, ¡el amor no se trata de deber Herm!… — la miró con frustración — Y yo que creía que ya había visto todo grado de estupidez en Harry y Ron, ¡pero esto ya rebasa niveles! — exclamó exaltada.

— ¡Oye! — se indignaron sus amigas. Hermione le lanzó el cojín que abrazaba, estampándoselo en el rostro con muy buen acierto. Luna estaba tan indignada que ni siquiera encontró cómica la escena.

— Sólo digo lo que veo… — señaló sin inmutarse. Le lanzó una mirada mal a Hermione mientras levantaba el cojín y lo dejada a un costado por seguridad — Y ni, aunque me avientes toda la cama conseguirás cambiarlo eh… — le advirtió a la castaña con seriedad. Hermione evadió su mirada en señal de frustración — Así que lo que tenemos que hacer, o, mejor dicho, tienen que hacer, — prosiguió — es aclarar de una vez lo que sienten. ¡Por Merlín, tienen que abrir los ojos de una buena vez y saber a quién aman en verdad! — exclamó ofuscada.

— ¿Y crees que no lo intentamos?, — la miró mal Hermione — es muy sencillo decirlo, pero hacerlo es realmente duro… — le espetó enojada — Y más cuando a uno lo has amado prácticamente toda tu vida y por cosas del destino o lo que sea, termina rompiéndote el corazón en mil pedazos… Y luego aparece éste maravilloso hombre que iría hasta al mismísimo fin del mundo para hacer que deje de llover en Londres si eso te hace feliz o te saca una simple sonrisa… Y sólo te conquista más con sus gestos desinteresados y te hace creer que al final del día todo estará bien por el simple hecho de tenerlo a tu lado… — tuvo que tomar aire profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse cuando el corazón le dio un vuelco. Los ojos se le habían anegado en lágrimas — Tú no sabes qué es eso — sentenció.

Ginny quedó anonadada al escuchar sus palabras. Luna sonrió con pesadumbre, ella sabía exactamente como se sentía Hermione; Terry había sido para ella su pilar en los momentos difíciles, alguien que hacía lo que fuera por verla sonreír, por alegrarle cada instante; y en definitiva no podía y no quería perder aquello, era dejar atrás los seis años más largos de su vida, y quizás los más insoportables si Terry no hubiera estado ahí para ella. Era por eso que la sola idea de dejarlo ahora por Ron era una infamia, una canallada. No se lo merecía. Ninguno de los dos lo merecía.

Pero ¿y sus corazones?, ¿cómo callar lo que era gritado?, ¿cómo ignorar todo aquel amor dividido?… Simplemente no se podía. No había ninguna salida. Eran presas de sus propios sentimientos.

— Te entiendo — suspiró Luna.

Ginny las miró con un dejo compasión. En definitiva, tenía que ayudarlas a darse cuenta de su error antes de que seis vidas quedarán arruinadas: las de sus amigas, la de Harry, Ron, y por desgracia, también las de Terry y William. Porque nadie merecía conformarse con un amor de fraternidad cuando el verdadero estaba sólo al abrir los ojos.

— Tienes razón, no sé qué es eso porque nunca lo he vivido y espero nunca hacerlo… — habló la pelirroja, rompiendo con el pesado silencio — Pero lo que sí sé y de lo que estoy 100% segura es de que ustedes no los aman… — replicó con la voz más suave que pudo encontrar. Hermione y Luna la regresaron a ver con el entrecejo fruncido. Deseosas de que ésa charla terminara ya — Sólo se creen en deuda por todo lo que han hecho por ustedes, pero no es más que agradecimiento y cariño lo que ustedes sienten por ellos. Porque a los que realmente aman, amaron y amarán, serán a Harry y Ron. A aquel par de inmaduros que lo único bien que han hecho en sus enredadas vidas es corresponder sus sentimientos.

La castaña y la rubia la contemplaron en silencio. Sin saber que decir.

— Y créanme que, si ustedes no hacen algo para demostrarles que también los aman, terminarán con todo ése amor que ellos aun sienten por ustedes ahora… Porque después de todo, el amor si no se alimenta, terminará consumiéndose — finalizó con un dejo de amargura.

Luna pasó saliva con dificultad, buscando deshacerse de aquel molesto nudo que se formó de pronto en su garganta. Hermione sintió un hueco en el pecho al escuchar aquellas últimas palabras.

— Pero… — empezó a decir.

— Ay Hermione, — suspiró cansada la joven Weasley — llevo la mitad de mi vida conociéndote y te juro que sé perfectamente lo que pasa por tu cabeza en éste momento, y no es confusión o algo por el estilo, es sólo miedo, miedo a salir herida de nuevo, a desilusionarte, a sufrir, pero de una vez te pregunto lo siguiente… — la miró con seriedad — ¿Qué vale más?, ¿tu amor por Harry, o tu conformismo por una felicidad artificial?… — le inquirió — ¿O es que prefieres refugiarte en tu miedo por masoquista? — la provocó sin más remedio. Buscando así hacerla entrar en razón de una vez por todas.

— ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? — le reprochó indignada, enderezándose sobre la cama.

— Yo sólo digo lo que…

— ¡Tú no puedes ir y decirme algo que no sabes en absoluto Ginevra Molly Weasley!… — la cortó con aspereza, lanzándole una mirada dolida. Luna se mantuvo alerta observando a sus amigas, lista para actuar de ser necesario — ¡Tú no has vivido lo que Luna y yo!… ¡No pasaste casi seis años de tu vida pensando que el amor de tu vida, tu única razón de ser, y a quien aparte considerabas tu mejor amigo, te traicionó con otra de tus mejores amigas!… — exclamó exaltada, con la respiración acelerada — ¡No tienes idea de cómo se siente despertarte todos los días con la imagen de quien más amas besándose con quien más confiabas!… — le espetó con furia.

— ¡Dios, ya te dije como fueron las cosas! — vociferó enardecida Ginny.

— ¡PERO ESO NO CAMBIA NADA!… ¡NO BORRA TODO LO QUE SUFRÍ! — gritó perdiendo los estribos y levantándose de la cama. Luna también se puso de pie.

— ¡¿Y CREES QUE NO LO SÉ?!… — no se quedó atrás la pelirroja, se incorporó a la vez que sus amigas. Si con gritos y haciéndola rabiar conseguía que abriera los ojos, por Merlín que la provocaría todo lo que pudiera — ¡No soy idiota, Hermione!, — le refutó. Las mejillas de Hermione estaban rojas de indignación — ¡sé perfectamente que nada se borra con aclarar las cosas!… ¡PERO EL DAÑO YA ESTÁ HECHO Y NO SE PUEDE HACER NADA! — sentenció cortantemente con crueldad.

Hermione hizo ademán de querer abalanzarse sobre ella, mas Luna se interpuso a tiempo poniendo un brazo frente a cada una, reteniéndolas.

— ¡Ya basta!… — exclamó mirándolas alternativamente con desaprobación — ¡Es suficiente Ginny, deja de actuar tan cruel!… — le exigió a la pelirroja — Y tú, contrólate Hermione — le agregó a la castaña con seriedad.

— ¡Lo haré cuándo…! — empezó a decir con fiereza.

— ¡Ahora mismo! — zanjó Luna autoritariamente. Hermione frunció la boca con enojo, mas no hizo ademán de querer abalanzarse sobre Ginny de nuevo. Ésta por su parte la observaba con provocación. Luna bajó lentamente los brazos, mandándoles una clara mirada de advertencia e indicándoles que no dudaría en sacar su varita.

Respirando profundamente y tragándose el coraje, Hermione se dejó caer en la orilla de la cama intentando tranquilizarse.

— Sabes que tengo razón — intervino Ginny de nuevo. Luchando por ocasionarle otro exabrupto.

— Ginny… — le advirtió Luna ceñuda.

— No entiendo cómo puedes ser tan cobarde… — le espetó Ginny con desdén a la castaña, ignorando a Luna. Hermione se negó a mirarla, mas crispó los puños al escucharla — Siempre te mostraste valiente. Pero ahora… — hizo un sonido de desprecio — Al menos una parte de mí se alegra, ¿y sabes por qué?, porque no te mereces a Harry en lo absoluto — sentenció sin más.

Sin poder contenerse más y agarrando con la guardia baja tanto a Luna como Ginny, Hermione le volteó la cara a la pelirroja de una sonora bofetada luego de llegar hasta ella en tres largas zancadas. Ginny, una vez superada la sorpresa, se preparó para responderle, más la mano de Luna alcanzó a detener la suya.

— ¡NO! — exclamó con pánico al ver la forma en que forcejeaba. Hermione a su vez luchaba por seguir golpeándola. Luna había quedado literalmente atrapada entre ambas.

— Tú no… tú no tienes ningún derecho Ginevra… — le decía con frenesí. La rubia se las ideó para separarlas nuevamente, levantando un escudo protector entre ambas con rapidez — ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hablarme así!… — habló con la voz quebrada, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas — No lo tienes — apenas exhaló. La barbilla le tembló.

— ¡Ni Harry de sufrir por tu orgullo herido! — agregó con vehemencia Ginny mirándola enojada. Su mejilla tenía marcada la mano de la castaña. Retrocedió dos pasos, pues la barrera que había puesto Luna la tenían prácticamente en las narices.

— ¡¿Y mi sufrimiento no importa?! — inquirió Hermione con indignación. Barriendo furiosamente las lágrimas que se asomaron en sus ojos.

Luna respira agitada a un costado de Hermione, con la varita en alto.

— ¡¿PERO ES QUE NO ME ESCUCHAS O QUE?!… — perdió los estribos Ginny — ¡Sólo sufres porque quieres Herm!… ¡Si por ti fuera, desde el momento en que te reencontraste con Harry ya estarías con él, pero te has negado constantemente a eso!… — la miró con exasperación — ¡ÉL TE AMA, MALDITA SEA!, ¡y tú sólo consigues herirlo más cada vez con tu desprecio!… — le recriminó. Tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. Hermione no había dicho nada — Hablas de tu sufrimiento como si únicamente tú lo sintieras, pero lo cierto es que lo sentimos muchas personas. Todos sufrimos con ustedes. Harry sufrió por ti durante años, y aun lo sigue haciendo, incluso quizás más que antes… — le reclamó — Y no me vengas con que eso no es cierto porque ¡te juro que te regreso el golpe!… — le advirtió al verla abrir la boca para replicar.

Luna, aunque sintiéndose un poco más segura de que no se abalanzarían una sobre la otra, no quito el escudo.

— Tú huiste Herm, sin decirnos nada, sólo tomaste tus cosas, abordaste el tren y desapareciste durante seis años… — sus ojos la miraron dolida — Seis malditos años en que no veías a Harry buscarte desesperado. Seis malditos años en que no presenciabas como llegaba a casa ahogado de borracho. Seis malditos años en que no lo escuchabas llorar cada día que pasaba… — Hermione evadió su mirada — Hablas de sufrimiento, pero lo cierto es que sólo hablas de TU sufrimiento… — le hizo notar — Tal vez si te pusieras en los zapatos de Harry un segundo te darías cuenta de todo lo que te ama y extraña. Porque hasta él mismo lo ha dicho: "Regresó, pero es como si jamás lo hubiera hecho". Así que no hables sin saber — le espetó dejándose caer de nuevo en el diván.

Hermione guardó silencio, sin saber que alegar contra eso. El enojo se había evaporado con las palabras de Ginny. Lo que burbujeaba ahora en su estómago era la carga de la culpa.

— Es que… es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… — murmuró quedamente luego de un rato — La mitad de mi vida enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y… me parece tan irreal que ahora él venga y me diga que él también me ama… — le confesó.

— Tal vez si analizaras todo desde el principio, te darías cuenta de que es sincero… — le señaló retomando su habitual tono de voz.

Flash Back

— ¿Estás bien?… — la preocupada voz de Hermione sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos. La castaña lo había notado extraño desde hacía varios, y eso la inquietaba. Además, el que lo encontrara ahora escondiéndose en la lechucería no ayudaba mucho en su tranquilidad.

Si bien Hermione lo había notado más reservado al comienzo de ése año, no había querido comentar nada pensando que se debía a la reciente perdida de Sirius. Mas ya no podía más con la inquietud que sentía cada vez que lo veía taciturno.

Harry se giró para verla. Y la ojimiel al ver la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos verdes sólo pudo preocuparse más.

— ¿Qué pasa?… — le cuestionó suavemente, acercándose a él — ¿Te sientes mal? — se colocó frente a él.

Harry asintió sin más remedio. Pero, ¿cómo decirle que el dolor que sentía lo percibía aún más fuerte al tenerla tan cerca?… Desvió la mirada hacia los terrenos, colocando una mano en un muro buscando la estabilidad que tanto necesitaba en su vida.

— ¿Te duele algo? — lo miró con ansiedad. La idea de que tuviera alguna secuela por las heridas que no quiso curarse durante el curso pasado, causadas en la irrupción al Ministerio; le revolvía el estómago de preocupación y reproche por no haber querido ser atendido.

— Aquí — se sinceró Harry, señalando justo donde estaba su corazón.

— ¿Qu…? — lo miró desconcertada.

— Me duele el corazón Hermione, porque es tanto lo que siento en el que creo me va a estallar — murmuró con pesadumbre. Regresando la mirada a la ventana por la cual observaba el atardecer.

— ¿Qué sucede Harry? — le preguntó nuevamente Hermione, haciéndolo mirarla colocando su mano sobre su mejilla. Harry cerró un momento los ojos ante su suave tacto. El dolor se había evaporado de pronto.

— No lo sé… — se sinceró, una nota de angustia en sus ojos verdes — Es extraño, me siento extraño… — trató de explicarle — Asustado y feliz al mismo tiempo. Como si no pudiera sostenerme de pie… como si sintiera vértigo todo el tiempo… Con ganas de gritar… de llorar… — meneó la cabeza, avergonzado. Tenía miedo de estarse volviendo loco. Pero aún más. Estaba aterrado de que la posibilidad que lo había estado carcomiendo durante el verano fuera verdad. Fuera cierto y estuviera enamorado de ella — Y lo peor… — suspiró con la mirada triste y una sonrisa irónica — es que me siento vivo con todo esto.

— ¿Y sabes a que se debe?… — le preguntó. Harry hizo el intento de negar, mas su amiga añadió — ¿O a quién?

— ¿A quién? — la miró desconcertado, dando un paso atrás. Sintió de nuevo dolor cuando la mano de Hermione dejó de tener contacto con su piel. Extrañándola con cada uno de sus poros inmediatamente.

— Creo que estás enamorado, Harry — le dio la respuesta Hermione, algo de tristeza y alegría en su voz. Tristeza sin saber por qué. Y alegría porque a pesar de todo sabía que debía ser correspondido por aquella chica. Y porque al fin tendría algo de felicidad en su vida.

— Entonces es cierto… — murmuró Harry para si — Estoy enamorado… — se dio la vuelta, un calor muy conocido se extendió por su pecho. Fijó la mirada en la maravillosa vista que le daba la lechucería desde ahí de los terrenos y el castillo. Dándose cuenta de pronto que la iba a perder. De que aquel sentimiento que sintió cuando la vio tendida inconsciente en el Ministerio tenía nombre, aunque se rehusara a aceptarlo. De que lo único que podía ofrecerle era infelicidad. Hundiéndose de nuevo en su tristeza — Estoy condenado — añadió en un suspiro angustiado.

— ¿Condenado?, — se extrañó la castaña — el estar enamorado no significa que… — se colocó a su lado negando con la cabeza.

— Si lo significa, — impugnó Harry girando la cabeza para mirarla — porque ahora sé que nunca sentirás… ¡sentirá…! — se corrigió rápidamente abriendo los ojos como platos por su metedura de pata.

— ¡Hey chicos!, — los interrumpió la voz de su amigo Ron — ¿van a bajar o qué? — los llamó desde la puerta.

— Si, en un minuto — musitó débilmente Hermione, un nuevo brillo en sus ojos. Harry desvió la mirada, se sentía impuro por amar a su mejor amiga. Sentía que la había traicionado. Culpable por tener ésos sentimientos cuando sabía que, irremediablemente, traían una condena escritos. No podía arriesgarla a eso.

— Nada de un minuto, aquí huele a pura mierda de lechuza… — añadió con asco el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ron! — lo censuró Hermione mirándolo enojada. Éste le sonrió con burla.

Fin Flash Back

— Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos. Fue sincero antes y lo es ahora Herm… — la voz de Ginny sonó lejana para sus oídos.

Flash Back

— Entonces, ¿ya hablaste con aquella chica? — quiso saber Hermione, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios al verlo trastabillar por su pregunta. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquella tarde. Iban rumbo a las mazmorras, Ron se había adelantado pues Lavender quería hablar con él antes de entrar a clases.

— Eh… — se aclaró la garganta Harry — No, y creo que no lo haga — le respondió sinceramente. Cual si hablara acerca de otra persona.

— ¡¿Qué?!… ¡¿por qué?!… — se detuvo Hermione de golpe, mirándolo desilusionada. Harry la miró con extrañeza por su actitud — Es decir, creí que…

Harry meneó la cabeza.

— Lo nuestro es imposible… — le sonrió resignado — Además, ella sólo me ve como su amigo — añadió con pesadumbre, desviando la mirada.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?… — lo miró confundida. Harry se encogió de hombros. Hermione se mordió el labio, y armándose de valor Gryffindor y unas cosas aprendidas de sus amigas Luna y Ginny, se atrevió a añadir: — Quiero decir, si yo fuera ésa chica estaría encantada de que alguien como tú me confesara que está enamorado de mí — sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa al terminar. Pero nada comparado al escarlata de las de Harry.

— ¿En… en serio? — se enredó con las palabras, una mirada aturdida en sus ojos.

— Te lo juro — levantó la mano con gracia. Una sonrisa sincera en sus labios al ver su reacción.

— Hermione, yo… — pasó saliva con dificultad.

— Vamos a clase Harry… — se colgó de su brazo y lo hizo andar. Sin importarle lo que pensarían los demás al verlos así. Aunque anhelando interiormente escuchar rumores sobre una posible relación entre ellos — Estoy segura que aquella chica te esperará hasta que estés listo para decírselo… Yo lo haría — le volvió a sonreír. Y su sonrisa se formó en una carcajada al sentirlo trastabillar de nuevo.

Fin Flash Back

— Pero fue el destino el que nunca les permitió estar juntos en el pasado, no al menos de la forma que querían…

Flash Back

— ¿Es para mí? — le preguntó Hermione a Harry entre alagada y extrañada, recibiendo la rosa blanca que éste le tendía con una sonrisa nerviosa bailando en sus labios.

— Si — apenas se escuchó la voz del pelinegro.

— ¿Por qué? — le volvió a preguntar, ésta vez confundida. Mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Porque gracias a ti y tu apoyo al fin he conseguido el valor necesario para declarármele a la chica que quiero — le sonrió nervioso.

— ¿De verdad? — Hermione sonrió ampliamente, sintiendo un nudo de expectación en la boca del estómago.

— No veo porque alargarlo más… — se sinceró Harry sentándose a su lado bajo la sombra del gran roble junto al lago — Después de todo, es nuestro último año. Ya no existe un Voldemort que busque mi muerte cada segundo. Y, además, algo me dice que mis sentimientos son correspondidos — comentó con un dejo cómplice.

— ¿Ah sí? — las mejillas de Hermione se tornaron rojas al verlo sonreír de aquella forma, evadió su mirada un instante, pero rápidamente regresó a ver sus verdes ojos. No queriendo perderse algún detalle de ése maravilloso día.

— Así que… — tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, trazando círculos con su pulgar sobre el dorso — Herm, quería decirte que…

— ¡Conque aquí estaban par de tórtolos!, — los sorprendió Ron haciéndoles pegar un respingo — y yo buscándolos en la sala común y en la Biblioteca… — se quejó dejándose caer con despreocupación a su lado. Notando apenas sus manos entrelazadas. Sus amigos se soltaron en el acto — ¿Qué hacían? — les preguntó pícaro, haciéndolos sonrojar.

— Ahora gracias a ti, ¡nada! — soltó sin pensar el ojiverde, acribillándolo con la mirada.

Ron soltó tremenda carcajada al ver el cambio súbito de sus amigos, cuyos rostros se tiñeron de rojo y evitaron verse el uno al otro.

— Pues hubieras avisado amigo, así hasta les hecho aguas — continuaba riéndose el pelirrojo.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó Hermione escandalizada.

— ¿Qué?… — inquirió santurrón — Yo esperaría que hicieran lo mismo por mi cuando esté en ése plan con una chica — se encogió de hombros.

Fin Flash Back

— Sin embargo, ahora todo puede cambiar, pueden luchar por su amor… — siguió alentándola Ginny.

Flash Back

— Harry ¿a dónde me llevas? — le cuestionó Hermione entre una risa nerviosa mientras era conducida por éste entre la oscuridad, pues la guiaba cubriéndole los ojos con una mano.

— A un lugar donde nadie nos pueda interrumpir… — le respondió al oído, con un dejo travieso en la voz. Hermione se estremeció inevitablemente — Hace mucho tiempo que he estado tratando de decirte algo y por azares del destino, o, mejor dicho, por nuestros entrometidos amigos que aparecen en el momento más inoportuno, es que no lo he podido hacer… — siguió diciéndole — Es por eso que pensé que aquí nadie nos interrumpiría — señaló descubriéndole los ojos al llegar.

— ¿Un muro?… — lo regresó a ver con burla, mas con un brillo cómplice centellando en sus ojos miel. Harry le entrecerró los ojos — Está bien, está bien, no es "sólo" un muro… — concedió suprimiendo una sonrisa — Así que, ¿qué se supone que debamos pensar? — lo miró significativamente.

— El mejor lugar para decir lo que sienten nuestros corazones — le sonrió con complicidad. Hermione perdió el aliento.

Tres vueltas después, una puerta se materializó frente a sus ojos.

— Las damas primero — indicó Harry haciendo un gesto de caballerosidad, abriéndole la puerta.

Hermione no pudo suprimir la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro al avanzar un paso hacia él…

¡RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

— ¡Tiene que ser una broma! — exclamó Harry con frustración.

— " _A todos los alumnos de séptimo, se requiere de su inmediata asistencia al Gran Comedor para debatir asuntos acerca de la graduación. Preséntense en menos de 15 minutos_ " — se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Y la magia se rompió en el ambiente. La puerta que antes sostenía Harry, desapareció.

Sonriéndose con tristeza, se dirigieron al comedor.

Fin Flash Back

— En realidad si hubo un montón de veces en que trato de decirme lo que sentía, — les contó Hermione con nostalgia — pero siempre se nos escapaba el momento — se quejó débilmente.

Ginny y Luna la vieron con pena. Desde hacía varios minutos que la rubia había quitado el hechizo protector, y ahora las tres estaban sentadas en el diván junto a la ventana.

— Pero han pasado años Herm, seis para ser exactas, ahora pueden corregir las cosas — le dijo Ginny.

— El pasado no importa… — comentó Luna — Hay que vivir en el presente y ver por el futuro ¿no? — sonrió cómplice a sus amigas.

— Si — asintió Ginny con una sonrisa. Al menos la rubia ya lo había entendido.

— ¿Entonces? — le preguntó Luna expectante a la castaña.

— No lo sé… — se sinceró. Luna y Ginny suspiraron con frustración.

— Pero Herm, ¿es que…?

— Si lo entiende Ginny… — la cortó la rubia — Pero nosotras no podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión, esto sólo está en manos de Harry y Will. Sólo ellos tienen la decisión de Herm sobre con quien quedarse.

— Entonces hablaré seriamente con Harry al respecto — se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja mirando al frente con decisión.

Hermione suspiró resignada.

— En cuanto a ti… — se volteó Ginny hacia la rubia.

— Mmm… pensé que ya te habías olvidado de eso… — se lamentó ésta.

Hermione sonrió con gracia.

— No sé qué tienes en la cabeza Luna Lovegood, pero lo que te puedo decir es que mi hermano te ama y…

Hermione dejó de escucharla, se perdió en más recuerdos de Hogwarts, rememorando la manera tan dulce en que Harry la había estado tratando ésos días. Mas su cabeza se dividió al mandarle el claro mensaje de que, aunque no quisiera dañar a alguien, lo terminaría haciendo. Porque cualquiera que fuera la decisión que tomara; a la larga, irremediablemente, heriría a alguien. Ya sea Will. O ya sea Harry.

Porque al final, como había dicho Ginny, tendría que abrir los ojos, y no sólo los del cuerpo, sino los del alma y corazón.

No podía permitirse perderlo toda una vez más.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: ¿HE PERDIDO TU AMOR?**

Apenas plantó la pequeña maleta a un lado de la puerta y dejó caer sus llaves en la mesita de la entrada, Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado. Había sido el fin de semana más largo y abrumador de su vida, rememoró. Deseó que ésa semana fuera más…

— Hola hermosa — pegó un respingo cuándo, salida de la nada, una voz familiar le habló.

… _tranquila_ , terminó con su pensamiento de forma aturdida.

— ¡Will!… — apenas pudo exhalar de manera chillona. Sus labios quedaran apresados inmediatamente por los de su novio en un beso lleno de sentimiento.

Una vez superada la sorpresa, Hermione sonrió con alegría por volverlo a ver y estar en sus brazos de nuevo, le rodeó el cuello sin pensar y empezó a corresponder a su beso sin vacilar. Su parte racional parecía haberse tomado vacaciones. La charla con sus amigas se borró de su memoria ante la analgésica sensación de los labios de Will.

Muy difusamente, Hermione se dio cuenta que la distancia entre ellos y el sofá se reducía considerablemente mientras el pelinegro la hacía avanzar lentamente. No obstante, justo cuando se sentaban sobre el mueble, Hermione se preguntó vagamente si Harry habría estado en el pasado con alguna mujer en la misma situación. Detuvo el beso casi con brusquedad, asqueada de pronto. Los ojos azules de Will se abrieron para mostrarse apenados por pensar haberla incomodado.

— Perdona — le dijo, separándose un poco de ella.

— Está bien — musitó taciturna la castaña. Un pesado nudo de repulsión se había alojado en su estómago.

— Te extrañé — exteriorizó Will acariciándole la mejilla, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— Y yo a ti — confesó Hermione, regresando a verlo. Un brillo de vacilación en sus ojos mieles. La semilla de los celos e inseguridades sembrándose en su pecho.

— Y ¿cómo te la pasaste con las chicas? — quiso saber, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y abrazándola hacia sí.

Will no pudo notar como el color subía a las mejillas de su novia, ya que ésta había ocultado el rostro en su pecho.

Si supiera…

* * *

— ¡Estúpidos mocosos remedos de Auror!… — maldecía aquella mañana Ron Weasley mientras desayunaban. Se metió otra cucharada de cereal a la boca y habló sin siquiera tragar — "mia te po su cupa no" … — pasó la comida. Harry le había mandado una mirada de asco — mira que por su culpa no pudimos estar con Luna y Hermione… — gruñó con indignación — Además ¿por qué llamarnos a nosotros?, bien pudieron llamar a cualquier otro, ¡pero no señor!, a Kingsley sólo se le ocurrió Potter y Weasley, hay veces que quisiera… — hizo un gesto amenazador con el puño.

— Sabes que no pueden mandar a otros Ron, — le explicó con paciencia Harry, quien ya había terminado de comer hace mucho — yo soy el Jefe de Aurores y tú el segundo al mando, así que los aprendices recaen bajo nuestra responsabilidad — señaló con obviedad.

— Malditos mocosos entrometidos — maldijo al quedarse sin alegatos posibles.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

 _¿Qué estarás haciendo Herm?_ , se preguntó en un suspiro.

* * *

— ¡Vaya, vaya, vaya!, ¡pero si no es otra que la mismísima Hermione Granger, Doña Responsabilidad en persona!… — exclamaba teatralmente Percy horas más tarde, cuando Hermione se asomaba a su oficina.

La sonrisa con la que lo había empezado a saludar, vaciló en los labios de la castaña.

— Creí que la señorita Compromiso se había tomado un año sabático. Después de todo, ¿no ha sido así las últimas semanas?… — la miró de forma acusatoria a través de sus gafas. Hermione se sintió avergonzada, sin poder encontrar manera de defenderse — Y dígame, Doña Puntualidad, ¿a qué se debe tan honorable visita? — inquirió con arrogancia.

El reloj que colgada a un costado de Percy marcaba ya cuatro horas luego del inicio de la jornada laboral de Hermione.

— Pues… — las mejillas de la ojimiel se sonrojaron.

— Oh, ¡ya sé!, vienes a cederme toda la responsabilidad de la P.E.D.D.O. y a decirme que estoy cordialmente invitado a tu fiesta de despedida pues has presentado tu renuncia — la cortó mirándola con sorna.

— Percy… — empezó a molestarse, el pelirrojo no le daba siquiera la oportunidad de expresarse.

— Percy nada, Hermione — la cortó con acritud, levantándose de su asiento.

— Si me dieras la oportunidad de… — quiso alegar.

— Es suficiente… — señaló tajante. Hermione calló en el acto. Percy suspiró profundamente antes de rodear su escritorio — ¿Sabes?, cuando me pediste apoyo sobre la P.E.D.D.O. yo dudé un segundo, ¡sólo un segundo!, en ofrecértelo, pues tú no sabías absolutamente nada de leyes mágicas y apenas y terminabas de cursar Hogwarts; pero, al ver el empeño que pusiste y el enorme compromiso que demostrabas en éste proyecto, pensé: "Bueno, ella tal vez tiene una idea de lo que hace y puede lograrlo con un poco de ayuda" … — empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

— ¿A qué viene esto? — inquirió Hermione, confundida.

— Fue cuando decidí apoyarte Hermione… — continuó, mirándola con seriedad. La castaña volvió a callar — Te di ésta información sobre aquella prestigiada escuela en Berlín y tú ni siquiera dudaste, inmediatamente aplicaste para un puesto…

Se detuvo en su pequeña marcha. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Y mis esperanzas en ti crecieron más. Después, cuando supe que no sólo habías terminado la carrera en la mitad de tiempo, sino además con las mejores calificaciones y recomendaciones de la Universidad; pensé que habías demostrado tener carácter y disciplina para llevar ésta gran responsabilidad… — se colocó frente a ella mirándola con un dejo de ironía, por el curso que habían tomado las cosas — Un año más, sólo eso te tomó para convertirte en lo que eres hoy en día. Sólo 12 meses en los que te volviste miembro honorario de Winzegamot y llevaste a la P.E.D.D.O. a su cúspide aquí en Gran Bretaña… — Hermione desvió la mirada — ¡Que ahora has relegado a segundo plano!… — no pudo evitar el tono de reproche en su voz — Y es cuando me pregunto: ¿Qué pasó con aquella apasionada Hermione que estaba interesada más en los derechos de los elfos que en sus propias necesidades? — la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Yo…

— Porque si esto es un juego para ti, ¡sólo dilo!; detendremos todo, la Ley sólo será válida en Inglaterra y ¡punto! — la interrumpió con frialdad.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Percy!… yo no… — lo miró horrorizada.

— ¡¿Entonces qué diablos te pasa eh?!… — la reprendió con agresividad — ¿Dónde quedó tu empeño?, ¿tu carácter?, ¿tu sentido de responsabilidad y solidaridad para con la P.E.D.D.O.? — le espetó Percy, su ceño fruncido.

— Es que yo… — se mostró intranquila.

— ¡Ése es el punto Hermione!… — exclamó con gesto obvio el pelirrojo, levantando las manos al cielo con exasperación. Hermione lo miró sin comprender — ¡Tú!… No tienes ninguna meta. Pareciera como si aquella mujer entregada y al servicio de los elfos se la hubiera llevado ésta ingenua e insegura chica… Y por el bien de esto, será mejor que reacciones de una vez — replicó con sentencia.

— Eso intento, pero… — trató de justificarse.

Percy la calló negando con la cabeza. Obviamente él no veía ninguna dedicación por parte de ella.

— Hablaré con Kingsley. Aplazaré esto lo más que pueda… — le dijo mientras se dirigía de nuevo a su silla. Hermione contuvo el aliento, de pronto visualizó su valiosa P.E.D.D.O. derrumbándose como un mero castillo de naipes — Mientras tanto, te tomarás un tiempo. Un par de días, semanas, lo que te tome aclarar éste embrollo que tienes en la cabeza… — continuó Percy, sentándose — Y cuando regreses, el mando de la P.E.D.D.O. se te será regresado, mientras tanto yo estaré a cargo, no faltan muchas cosas, el trato con el Ministerio Francés está más que pactado, sólo faltan unos detalles de los cuales nos podemos encargar sin ayuda. Tú, por lo tanto, encárgate de lo que te dije. Cuándo vueltas… — suspiró con cansancio antes de corregir — Si vuelves, podremos continuar con éste proyecto, si eso es lo que quieres realmente — finalizó. Tomó unos pergaminos que estaban sobre su escritorio y se sumergió en la lectura.

Hermione se quedó sin habla, contemplándolo en silencio mientras procesaba aquella avalancha de información. Finalmente, y al ver que Percy no le dirigiría la palabra nuevamente, dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina, sintiendo sus pies tan pesados cual si fueran de plomo. Irónicamente, imaginó una nube de tormenta coronando su cabeza a cada paso que daba. _¿Qué más podía salir mal?_ , se preguntó con pesadumbre.

Percy levantó la mirada al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y suspiró con resignación quitándose las gafas. Se restregó los ojos con cansancio.

— Espero que éste tiempo no sólo te ayude a ti, sino a mis hermanos… — murmuró débilmente — Después de todo, es lo menos que puedo hacer por haber callado tantos años — musitó con remordimiento.

Aturdida, Hermione salió del Ministerio a las calles londinenses; ni siquiera pareció notar cuándo, por la cabina en que acababa de salir, emergía detrás de ella un pelinegro de ojos verdes.

— No puedo creerlo — murmuró para sí Hermione mientras se colgada el bolso al hombro.

— Ni yo — comentó una voz a su espalda ocasionándole un respingo.

 _¡Merlín!, ¿qué acaso todo el mundo quería ocasionarle un infarto?_ , se preguntó exaltada y enojada mientras se daba media vuelta dispuesta a encarar a su "agresor", con una mano sobre el pecho tratando de calmar su asustado corazón.

— Hola — la saludó Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¡Harry!, — casi grita, ésta vez de alegría — hola — musitó débilmente.

— Nunca te había encontrado en el Ministerio… — le sonrió el pelinegro. Hermione asintió atropelladamente, bajando su mano — Oh, perdón, no quería… — agregó al ver su expresión asustada.

— Descuida, iba distraída — le restó importancia.

— ¿Vas a algún lado en especial? — quiso saber.

— Bueno… — dudó. Aparte de su casa, no tenía un lugar más interesante al cual ir. Y la idea de ir a visitar a sus padres tampoco le apetecía, no cuando llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin visitarlos y probablemente todo terminaría en soltándoles la bomba de su casi despido del trabajo. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, la invitación del profesor Lupin y Tonks aún seguía de pie, quizás podría ir a jugar un rato con Teddy… llevaría a Crookshanks. Sí, eso sería perfecto.

— ¿Bueno…?… — la incitó Harry — Porque si no tienes algo que hacer… — una nota de esperanza en su voz. Los planes de Hermione se borraron automáticamente de su cabeza. Ya podría ir otro día a ver a Teddy, y Crookshanks ni enterado estaba, no se molestaría en lo absoluto.

— Pues iba a trabajar todo el día, pero… — sonrió con un dejo de ironía — Digamos que Percy me dio el día — le explicó, su voz ocultando el sarcasmo.

— ¿Va algo mal Herm? — la miró con cierta preocupación. La castaña ocultó una sonrisa, el entendimiento entre ellos siempre había sido muy especial. El que Harry aun lo sintiera únicamente lo hacía aún más. Aunque, bueno, no siempre fue así, sus sentimientos nunca los pudo descifrar, pensó.

— No, nada… — le dijo — Y respondiendo a tu pregunta; no, no voy a ningún lado en especial.

— ¡Genial!, — sonrió Harry entusiasmado — yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer… — mintió. En 10 minutos tendría una junta. Pero, ¡qué diablos!, al fin la suerte parecía sonreírle. Ya después hablaría con sus Aurores y el profesor Lupin. Además, seguro Ron se encargaría de todo, pensó todo aquello en una milésima de segundo — Así que, ¿quieres ir a…?

— ¿No tienes nada que hacer?, — se extrañó Hermione, interrumpiéndolo sin querer — ¿pero que no eres el Jefe de Aurores?

— Si, pero… — se rascó la frente con gesto acusador. La ojimiel ocultó una sonrisa — Dejé a Ronald a cargo, así que… — carraspeó de manera nerviosa — ¿Te gustaría ir a… tomar un café con… migo? — la invitó de forma pausada. Aguantando la respiración.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Le había mencionado a Will la noche anterior que no lo podría ver ése día porque estaría muy ocupada en el trabajo. ¿Qué pasaría si se enteraba de que no sólo no había trabajado, sino que además se había marchado con Harry?

Desechó aquella inquietante cuando vio el brillo esperanzado en los ojos de Harry. El corazón se le desbocó de la adrenalina por lo que sus siguientes palabras podrían desencadenar.

— Me encantaría.

* * *

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta ocasionaron que Luna levantara la mirada del libro que leía con atención.

— Adelante — indicó, dejando el libro a un costado.

Una cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos azules iguales a los suyos entraron a la oficina.

— Hola — la saludó Ron con una tenue sonrisa.

— Ronald, ¡hola!… — le sonrió Luna, levantándose con torpeza y pegándose con la orilla del escritorio sin querer — Au… — se masajeó la pierna haciendo una mueca — Emh… ¿cómo estás? — lo saludó.

— Yo bien, pero ¿y tú? — la miró con gracia.

— Adolorida — le sonrió con una mueca. Ron soltó una corta risa.

— Te venía a invitar a almorzar — dijo sin más.

— Pero si apenas son las 10 — señaló distraída.

— Me refería a más tarde — se explicó el ojiazul.

— Oh… — balbuceó Luna — bueno.

— ¿Eso es un sí o un no? — le preguntó Ron con una sonrisa vacilante jugando en sus labios.

— ¿Qué cosa?… — le cuestionó confundida — ¡Ah!, — cayó en cuenta — sí, claro, por supuesto, quiero ir a almorzar contigo.

— Está bien… — sonrió con gracia Ron — Entonces paso por ti a las 12, ¿de acuerdo?

— Claro, a las doce, si, genial, perfecto — volvió a balbucear la rubia.

— Hasta entonces — le sonrió Ron suprimiendo una sonrisa.

— Si, hasta… — pero Ron ya se había marchado.

Luna se dio un golpe en la frente antes de pasarse la mano por el rostro con exasperación.

— ¡Que elocuente Luna Lovegood!, un poco de baba y pensaría que tienes cerebro de trol — meneó la cabeza abochornada. Y todo por escuchar a su amiga Ginny, pensó malhumorada.

* * *

— ¿Aquí está bien o quieres ir a…? — le preguntó Harry a Hermione mientras corría la silla para que se sentara.

— Aquí está perfecto — le respondió, sintiéndose alagada por su trato. Harry se sentó frente a ella.

— Y… umh… ¿qué te apetece…?

— Buenos días, aquí tienen el menú, y por la hora, les recuerdo que sólo tenemos desayunos — lo interrumpió el camarero, dejándoles una carta del menú a cada uno.

— Oh, — suspiró Harry por lo bajo, no había considerado aquello — si quieres otra cosa podemos ir y… — empezó a sugerirle a Hermione.

— Está bien Harry, sólo quiero un café — lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa.

— Ah, bien, yo igual — se relajó.

— Su cappuccino y su café con canela — les dejó los cafés en la mesa el mesero un par de minutos después.

— Gracias — dijeron al unísono.

— Con permiso.

— ¿Y cómo se la pasaron luego de que nos tuvimos que ir?… — quiso saber Harry, mientras soplaba su café.

— Pues bien. La señora Weasley no regresó hasta la noche del domingo, antes de que nos marcháramos. Y no hicimos gran cosa, en realidad. Aunque Fleur le mandó a Ginny unos catálogos de vestidos de novia, hermosos, para que los viera — le contó, dándole un pequeño sorbo a su café.

— ¿Y ya escogió uno?

— ¿En un día? — se mostró divertida Hermione.

Harry sonrió meneando la cabeza.

— Tienes razón. Con Ginny nunca se sabe… — le dio un sorbo a su café. Hizo una mueca dejándolo en la mesa de inmediato — ¡Agh!

— ¿Qué? — lo miró Hermione con extrañes.

— No le puso azúcar… — se estremeció el ojiverde, añadiéndole dos cucharadas de azúcar — ¿Qué? — preguntó al captar la mirada de Hermione mientras revolvía su café.

— ¿No crees que es demasiada azúcar? — le preguntó enarcando las cejas.

— No — meneó la cabeza.

— Pero ya tiene canela — señaló.

— Aun así, está amargo… — indicó el ojiverde — Además, una cucharada más, una menos, ¿cuál es la diferencia? — sonrió con travesura.

— Te puede dar Diabetes — mencionó la castaña seriamente.

— ¿Diabetes?, — la miró desconcertado — pero si eso sólo les da a los muggles — refutó con desdén.

— ¡Harry!… — Hermione lo miró escandalizada observando alrededor por si los habían escuchado.

— Ups — se encogió en el asiento.

— Además la Diabetes no ataca sólo a… las personas normales… — contradijo Hermione regresando a verlo — puede…

— Herm… — la cortó Harry levantando una mano — ¿En serio vamos a hablar de padecimientos metabólicos provocados por la ingesta excesiva de glucosa? — enarcó las cejas.

— No… — sonrió la castaña un tanto apenada — Y ¿de qué quieres hablar? — le cuestionó dándole un trago a su cappuccino.

— De nosotros — le tomó la mano. Hermione se ahogó con el café.

* * *

Y al mismo tiempo, en la oficina de la castaña, y ajeno a todo lo que acontecía, Will escuchaba desconcertado a Amy…

—… pero, ¿estás segura? — volvió a preguntar el pelinegro.

— Si, ella no ha venido a trabajar en días. De hecho, estoy tratando todos los asuntos de la P.E.D.D.O. directamente con el señor Weasley desde entonces — le dijo Amy, apenas mirándolo fugazmente mientras escribía en un pergamino.

Will hizo una mueca de molestia, arrugó el entrecejo.

— Bien, si la llegas a ver, dile que me busque. Es importante — le pidió, por último.

La secretaria de Hermione asintió sin más.

Will se marchó de nuevo rumbo a los ascensores. _Luna debe saber_ , pensó encaminándose hacia la oficina de la rubia. Seguramente Amy no había visto a Hermione, no había otra opción posible, no cuando la misma castaña le había mencionado hacía apenas menos de 24 horas que estaría ocupada todo el día en su oficina. Y ella nunca le había mentido.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien? — la miró con gracia Harry. Se había arrodillado a su lado y estaba palmeándole la espalda suavemente, mientras Hermione se recuperaba del ataque de tos.

— Si… — le respondió — sólo… sólo bebí muy rápido — se justificó.

— ¿Sólo eso? — sus ojos verdes brillaron de complicidad.

— Si, — lo miró mal Hermione — y no es necesario que me estés "palmeando" la espalda, ya estoy bien — le comentó con acidez. Desde hacía rato que lo único que Harry hacía era acariciarle la espalda.

— Perdona, yo sólo… — retiró su brazo y se sentó frente a ella nuevamente.

— Se te enfriará el café — lo cortó con acritud Hermione.

Harry suspiró desganado y le dio un trago al susodicho café. Con malicia, estiró de nuevo la mano hacia el tarro de azúcar, para observar la reacción de la castaña. Hermione lo miró con reprimenda, haciéndolo sonreír y desistir de su intención.

* * *

Minutos después, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Luna observó de reojo su reloj. Las 11:30 del mediodía.

— Falta media hora… — se extrañó — Adelante… — concedió a la vez que se levantaba.

— Hola Lu — la saludó Will, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

— Ya decía yo que Ronald no conoce de puntualidad… — murmuró para si — ¿Cómo estás Will? — lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

— Bien. Oye, venía a…

— Luna, ¿estás… — Ron se detuvo abruptamente en la entrada viendo con molestia a William — lista? — terminó con irritación.

— Si, un segundo… — le indicó Luna, sin darse cuenta de la hostilidad del pelirrojo. Tomó su bolsa, girándose hacia William — Will, quedé en ir a almorzar con Ronald… — lo miró apenada.

— Descuida, sólo venía a preguntarte si sabes si Jean vino a trabajar — resumió. Dedicándole una breve mirada al pelirrojo.

— Herm… mmm… no, no la he visto… — meditó — ¿Ya fuiste a su…?

— Si, pero Amy me dijo que no ha venido en varios días y honestamente ya no sé qué pensar; apenas ayer ella me dijo que vendría a trabajar y resulta que no la encuentro… — replicó confundido.

Ron miró el reloj de bolsillo que le habían regalado sus padres cuando cumplió 17 años con gesto aburrido e irritado.

— Que raro… — comentó para sí Luna, intrigada — ¿Estás seguro que ella…? — empezó a preguntar. Will asintió de inmediato.

— ¿Tú no sabes en donde pueda estar? — le cuestionó.

— No, lo siento Will, no tengo idea de dónde…

— Conque no aparece Hermione ¿eh?… — comentó Ron de pronto con un tono de malicia oculto. Will y Luna se giraron hacia él — Mira, que casualidad — dijo como sin querer la cosa.

— ¿Por qué casualidad? — le preguntó Will, armándose de paciencia.

— Porque Harry tampoco se ha parado por el trabajo hoy… — le contó. Luna arrugó el entrecejo y Will se mantuvo impasible — y eso que llegamos juntos, pero justo cuando nos dirigíamos a los ascensores Harry vio algo… ¡o a alguien!… — agregó con cizaña — y se regresó… Y ya van varias horas de eso — comentó distraídamente, viendo su reloj como consultando la hora.

— ¡Will espera, ella no…! — exclamó Luna tratando de detenerlo, mas Will no le hizo caso y salió hecho una furia por la puerta dándole un buen empujón al pelirrojo al pasar por su lado.

Ron sonrió socarrón cuando dejaron de escucharse las pisadas fuertes del pelinegro. Luna lo estaba acribillando con la mirada.

— ¿Qué?, — le sonrió haciéndose el desentendido — él quería saber dónde estaba Herm, yo sólo le conté algo que pensé era importante — se encogió de hombros, ocultando una sonrisa.

— Eres… — Luna hizo ademán de querer ahorcarlo.

— ¿Y yo que hice? — levantó las manos en gesto inocente.

— Si serás… — masculló Luna con exasperación, colgándose descuidadamente el bolso al hombro — Tendrás suerte si Hermione no te mata o te amputa un miembro por ir de chismoso, ¿sabías? — lo jaló del brazo y lo dirigió a la puerta.

Automáticamente la sonrisa de Ron vaciló. _O si Harry no me tortura por advertirle a ése imbécil que ellos posiblemente estén juntos_ , pensó. Pasó saliva con dificultad cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y Luna oprimió el botón para el Atrio.

* * *

Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, Hermione y Harry aún estaban juntos y divirtiéndose por mayores. En ése momento se encontraban en un parque cerca de la casa de la castaña y reían alegres al recordar sus aventuras en Hogwarts…

— ¡Que tiempos! — suspiró Hermione con nostalgia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de risa que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, el rostro lo tenía tenuemente sonrojado.

— Si… — concedió Harry pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros y acercándola a él. Hermione se removió incómoda — ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedo abrazarte? — la miró extrañado, pero sin hacer amago de soltarla.

— No, claro que no, puedes abrazarme. Es sólo… — lo miró a los ojos.

— En el colegio te abrazaba todo el tiempo — señaló Harry.

— Si, en el colegio, — remarcó Hermione — pero ahora… éstas… muestras de cariño, — se trabó — tienen otro significado para ambos, y no quiero que lo malinterpretes — le explicó.

— ¿Malinterpretarlo de qué forma? — le preguntó intencionalmente, acercándose más a ella, Hermione estaba recargada en su pecho con el rostro girado hacia él mirándose a los ojos, y el brazo de Harry reposaba en su hombro mientras con la otra mano empezaba a acariciarle la mejilla.

— Harry… — lo miró significativamente, dándole a entender que él sabía.

— Te extrañé todos éstos años Herm — le confesó, trazando círculos sobre su mejilla con el pulgar.

— Yo… — sus ojos se mostraron vulnerables.

— Y sé que, aunque lo niegues tú también lo hiciste — manifestó seguro.

— Harry, esto no… — Hermione tomó la mano que Harry tenía sobre su mejilla y lo miró con súplica.

— Cómo también sé ahora que mis sentimientos siempre fueron correspondidos… — entrelazó sus dedos. La castaña bajo la mirada, nerviosa.

— Eso ya está en el pasado — musitó con la voz débil. El corazón lo tenía hecho un puño, expectante.

— En mi vida siempre estarás en todos los tiempos… — soltó su mano y la tomó de la barbilla haciéndola mirarlo — En mi pasado… presente… y futuro… En todos siempre estarás… — la miró con ternura.

* * *

Estaba desesperado… y lo tenía que admitir… también estaba angustiado. Había pasado todo el día tratando de localizar a su novia y no había podido dar con ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

 _O Harry Potter_ , le soltaba con cizaña una vocecita en la cabeza haciéndolo rabiar.

No sabía en donde podría estar, en el Ministerio era obvio que no, ya había estado ahí en la mañana y ni su secretaria y Luna habían podido decirle nada. Después había intentado en su casa, albergando la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero sólo Crookshanks lo había ido a recibir. Intentó en el Callejón Diagon, aunque eran contadas las veces que Hermione iba, pero fue como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Quiso llamar a la casa de sus padres, pero se arrepintió en el último momento, no quería que su suegro le soltara con reproche algo como: "¿Y nosotros que sabemos?, es tu novia, es tu deber estar al pendiente de lo que le pasa, tú la ves todos los días".

¿Dónde estaría?

Le preguntó a Terry también, pero éste dijo que no la había visto en días. Después pensó que podría estar en alguna Biblioteca, con lo que le gustaban, pero tampoco la encontró en su favorita.

 _Merlín, ¿dónde se había metido ésa mujer?_ , se preguntaba Will mientras daba una vuelta por el parque que frecuentaban cerca de su casa.

Si al menos supiera donde estaba… o con quien.

* * *

— Tú también estarás siempre en mi vida… — soltó sin pensar Hermione, un segundo después se dio una patada mentalmente, pero el "daño" ya estaba hecho, y eso estaba remarcado por la sonrisa feliz de Harry.

— Lamento haber sido tan tonto en el colegio, — se disculpó, su mano volvió a acariciar su rostro, las de Hermione yacían en su regazo — si te hubiera dicho desde antes cuanto te amaba, nos habríamos ahorrado tantos momentos de desdicha — se lamentó.

— El "hubiera" no existe — replicó Hermione casi con amargura. Sus miradas estaban conectadas, no se daban cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, sólo eran ellos dos, en ése momento.

— Tienes razón, — comentó apesadumbrado, deteniendo sus caricias — y no sabes cuánto me lamento por eso cada día — confesó.

— Harry…

— No tienes ni idea de lo difícil que es estar contigo, pero a la vez no estarlo — declaró con dolor.

— Harry, yo… — se le quedó viendo sorprendida — Siempre he estado contigo — colocó su mano en su brazo, cual indicándole que ahí estaba.

— ¿entonces porque sigues con… William?… — casi masticó el nombre, viéndola desconcertado — Tú no lo amas — manifestó con seguridad. Hermione perdió el aliento.

* * *

Pero la respuesta a todas las inquietudes de Will sobre el paradero de su novia y sus dudas sobre si estaría con Harry Potter quedaron disipadas al verla sentada cómodamente entre los brazos de éste, con sus rostros a un palmo de distancia, refugiados en la sombra de un frondoso árbol y sin ningún testigo a su…

¿Engaño?, ¡ja!, el engañado era él, por idiota. Él mismo lo había dicho, sólo era una oportunidad para poder enamorarla.

 _Tonto. ¿Quién puede enamorar a una persona que ya está enamorada de otra?: Nadie_ , se recriminó.

* * *

— Yo lo quiero — expresó Hermione desviando la mirada.

— Pero no lo amas — declaró Harry con seguridad.

— Ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles — no negó la declaración de Harry.

— Pero valen más los felices — volvió a contraatacar el pelinegro. No estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

— No cuando son ésos los que te dañan — sonrió Hermione con lacerante irónica, bajando la cabeza.

— Herm, sabes que mi intención nunca fue… — la miró preocupado.

— Lo sé… — suspiró con pesadumbre — ahora lo sé… — murmuró por lo bajo.

— Aquella tarde en Australia ambos dijimos muchas cosas, — empezó Harry sintiendo su mano transpirar. Buscó su mirada, mas Hermione la desvió a su regazo — y no sé si todo fue producto del dolor y la ira, pero… — suspiró, armándose de valor — Hermione… — la tomó de la barbilla levantándole el rostro para que lo viera — ¿he perdido tu amor? — le preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

— Harry, yo… — sus ojos se desorbitaron, mirándolo angustiada.

— Porque yo siento en mi corazón que no es así… — colocó la mano de Hermione sobre su pecho — Al igual que tú siempre has tenido mi amor — declaró acercándose más, sus rostros a escasos quince centímetros. Hermione sintió sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.

— No podemos hacer esto… — balbuceó, pasando la mirada alternativamente de sus ojos a sus labios.

— ¿Qué nos lo impide? — su aliento acarició sus labios, su mirada fija en ellos.

— Tengo novio… — apenas musitó.

— Al que no amas…

Y unió sus labios a los suyos atrayéndola de la barbilla.

— Harry… — lo apartó al instante empujándolo débilmente por el pecho, sus ojos aun cerrados.

— Me amas, lo sé — juntó su frente con la de ella, respirando pausadamente con los ojos cerrados. Y se inclinó a besarla de nuevo cuando la sintió hacer un débil movimiento afirmativo… o tal vez fue ella la que se ladeó el rostro resbalando su frente por la de él hasta conseguir la unión de sus labios… ninguno lo supo.

* * *

Sólo Will, que con el corazón destrozado vio cómo su novia, mejor amiga, y la mujer que amaba, se entregaba por completo al beso que le daba aquel que alguna vez le rompió el corazón, tal como ella lo estaba haciendo ahora con él.

Pero no podía reprocharle nada, sería ridículo, él sabía los términos de aquella relación, y estaba seguro desde el principio que Harry y Hermione terminarían juntos, pero por Merlín, ¡como dolía!

Dolía porque sabía que la perdía para siempre, por saberla amar a otro, por ver la forma en que se refugiaba en sus brazos mientras entregaba su alma en aquel beso… pero, sobre todo, por como lo buscaba al finalizar el beso por otro más.

En fin, ¿de qué le servía ya estar ahí?, ya tenía suficiente. Así que, recogiendo los pedazos de su corazón, su orgullo y dignidad; dio media vuelta y se marchó… tal como debió haber hecho desde el principio.

* * *

Y francamente poco importaba ahora. Si con el simple roce de labios que habían tenido en Australia sintieron que se les salía el corazón del pecho, con el primero que se dieron se sintieron en las nubes, ahora nada era comparado a un beso en verdad.

Sus labios conociéndose y explorándose mutuamente como quisieron hacerlo hacia años, delineando cada pequeño pliegue, memorizando el sabor y la textura, sintiéndose completamente. Esto era sin duda sólo una muestra física de lo que se necesitaban y querían… Y pensar que cuando niños se les hacía asqueroso ver a los mayores hacerlo, ¡que ilusos!

Años desperdiciados, besos fallidos, no consumados. Cuanto maldecían ahora al destino, ¡esto era la gloria!

Con sus labios fusionados, sus brazos entrelazados en el otro sin saber dónde terminaba uno y donde empezaba el otro, aunque estaban seguros eran uno sólo.

Un sólo corazón, una sola alma que festejaba con fuegos artificiales explotando en sus interiores y música retumbando en sus oídos al sentirse por fin reunidos. Dejando atrás las inseguridades, los caprichos, los malentendidos.

Dejando salir un suspiro emocionado junto a una sonrisa, separando sus labios de Hermione sólo un par de segundos para recuperar el oxígeno, Harry se permitió contemplarla aquel tiempo para maravillarse con sus mejillas carmesí, sus pestañas castañas bloqueando la vista de sus ojos miel, y ésos labios, ¡ésos benditos labios!, rojos e hinchados, curvados en la más encantadora de las sonrisas.

— Te a… — pero su amor se lo llevó Hermione en un beso.

¿Cómo había sido tan ciega?, se preguntó Hermione. Ciertamente no lo sabía. Sólo tenía la certeza de que si en ése momento se le ocurría a alguno de sus amigos interrumpirlos como lo habían hecho muchos años atrás antes de siquiera rozar sus labios, ¡por Merlín que los mataba!

" _Siempre estaré aquí para ti_ "

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo durante el beso, creyendo haber escuchado algo.

" _Herm… ¿qué sentiste cuando te besó?; es decir, ¿sentiste algo?_ "

El sabor a menta se mezcló con la canela de los labios de Harry.

" _Yo no sé amiga. Estoy muy segura de a quien quieres… el punto es: ¿lo estás tú?_ "

No, eran sólo ideas suyas. No había nada ni nadie que la hiciera olvidarse de lo que estaba viviendo en ése momento.

" _Y acerca de… tú sabes… ¿todavía sientes algo por él?_ "

" _Si_ "

Lo amaba, no tenía ninguna duda, pero… ¿entonces porque de pronto sentía que le faltaba algo?, ¿por qué ése vacío en su pecho como si estuviera perdiendo algo muy valioso?, como si hubiera tenido un enorme hueco en su corazón y de pronto le quitaran la cubierta que evitaba se abriera.

" _Vaya, vaya, vaya; al parecer alguien está nerviosa_ "

Y de nuevo ésa voz retumbó en sus sentidos. Pero ¿qué demonios estaba pensando?, o, mejor dicho, ¿por qué diablos estaba pensando?, estaba en los brazos de Harry, no tendría porque…

" _¡Eres un…!_ "

" _¿Lindo?, ¿hermoso?, ¿guapo?_ "

" _¡Tonto!, ¡irritante!, ¡petulante!_ "

Rompió el beso un segundo, algo estaba mal, no sabía que era, pero algo iba mal, lo sentía. Mas su cerebro se volvió a nublar al sentir los labios de Harry reclamando los suyos en otro beso. Suspiró emocionada y le alborotó aún más el cabello.

" _Sé todo lo que has sufrido, todo lo que viviste por culpa de Potter, pero yo nunca Jean, ¡NUNCA te lastimaría como lo hizo él!_ "

¿Sufrir?, en definitiva, su cerebro le estaba jugando malas pasadas. Ella no recordaba ningún sufrimiento. Merlín, ¡apenas y recordaba su nombre!… Pero ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿por qué sentía olvidar algo… algo muy importante?

Los labios de Harry se movieron sobre los suyos buscando una respuesta, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de besarlo, de inmediato le regresó la caricia…

" _No te estoy pidiendo que me correspondas de un día para otro; sólo te pido que me dejes amarte… Quiero estar junto a ti; no importa si es como amigo, novio, lo que sea. Sólo… déjame ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Es lo único que pido_."

Y de pronto se sintió despertar, todo empezó a tomar forma a su alrededor, volvía a sentir en donde estaba…

" _Si, acepto ser tu novia_ "

Fue como si su cerebro se encendiera rápidamente y le enviara un mensaje de alerta.

 _¡Will!_ , fue el chillido que le dio su atrofiada cabeza.

Bruscamente, Hermione se apartó de Harry con rapidez y se levantó de un brinco con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora; su cerebro enviándole mensajes de alerta uno tras otro, todos diciendo lo mismo: " _¡Aléjate, ¿qué demonios haces?!_ ". Mientras tanto Harry se incorporaba viéndola confundido, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios; era la primera vez que besaba a la castaña y nunca en su vida había sentido tanto con un beso, era como una adicción, quería hacerlo de nuevo, y planeaba hacerlo de nuevo; mas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando captó la mirada de Hermione. Se había arrepentido.

— Herm… — empezó a decir avanzando un paso hacia ella. No podía permitirse perderla de nuevo. Mas la ojimiel se giró y empezó a irse — ¡Espera! — la detuvo con presura tomándola del codo.

— Lo siento Harry… — murmuró la castaña con una voz que no parecía la suya, el entusiasmo que había sentido minutos antes se había esfumado como por arte de magia. Qué ironía. Justo eso había sentido en sus brazos. Magia — esto no debió pasar… — sentenció duramente. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de impotencia sin saber por qué.

— Pero… — la miró con angustia, la estaba perdiendo de nuevo. No obstante, Hermione siguió hablando, dándole el golpe de gracia, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara.

— William es mi novio… y nunca… haría algo para lastimarlo — expresó con un muy disimulado nudo en la garganta. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla en el momento en que sintió como Harry la dejaba ir sin decir más, y se fue. No podía reprocharle no detenerla, sería egoísta; además, ésta vez era por su culpa, si hubiera detenido las cosas antes…

Meneó la cabeza, ella misma lo había dicho muchas veces: el "hubiera" no existe. Sólo le quedaba resignarse, y afrontar responsabilidades. Ella había decidido a Will, bien, tendría que resignarse a eso.

* * *

Aun cuatro horas más tarde, al verlo en la entrada de su casa, ya no sintiera la misma alegría que antes le producía tenerlo ahí.

— Will, hola, — lo saludó Hermione tratando de que su voz sonara normal. Fallando olímpicamente. El remordimiento marcado en cada letra de ésas dos simples palabras. Se pasó una mano por el cabello — ¿cómo estás? — le intentó sonreír. A duras penas consiguió una mueca.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?… — fue la respuesta amarga de su novio entrando al recibidor y girándose a verla — ¿Mucho trabajo eh?… — añadió sin preámbulo. Hermione sintió algo pesado caer a su estómago. La mirada de Will estaba cargada de reproche. Sólo podía significar una cosa: él lo sabía — Digo, como eso fue lo que me dijiste ayer cuando te pedí que saliéramos: "Estaré muy ocupada" … — citó con ironía — Aunque no creo que hayas mencionado a Potter en aquellas "ocupaciones" … — la mirada gélida que le dedicó Will le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la castaña, quien automáticamente quedó sin habla — ¿No dices nada? — le preguntó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido producto del coraje acumulado.

— Yo… — pasó saliva, de pronto su garganta era como un árido desierto — Will no es… — trató de defenderse.

— ¿Lo que creo?, — sugirió con sorna — porque lo que yo "sé", — remarcó apretando los dientes — es que te vi muy bien acompañada por Harry Potter hace menos de cinco horas y como después correspondías a su beso. ¿O acaso me dirás que sufro de alucinaciones? — inquirió celoso.

— Escucha, yo sólo… — se trató de acercar. El ojiazul sólo le sacó la vuelta.

— Y creí que no eras de ésa clase de personas… — meneó la cabeza con lástima — Que equivocado estaba ¿no?… — sabía bien que no tenía derecho, ninguno en absoluto, de reclamarle todo aquello. Pero Merlín, como odiaba sentirse así con ella y con él mismo. Suspiró profundamente — Ahora es cuando lamento haberte pedido una oportunidad, era obvio que sólo sería un error cuando tú nunca has dejado de amarlo — sentenció cruelmente.

— No Will, escucha, dame la oportunidad de explicarte. Sólo cometí un error, pero por favor, esto que tenemos nosotros es real, lo que pasó con Harry fue sólo… — trató de explicarse, sus palabras saliendo de manera atropellada a causa de la angustia de perderlo — No sé cómo ni porque… yo sólo…

— Actuaste con el corazón Jean… — le aclaró Will, su mirada se tornó compasiva… resignada — como cualquier persona enamorada — manifestó abatido.

— Pero yo te… — lo miró suplicante.

— Me quieres, lo sé… — la interrumpió antes de que dijera una mentira de la que se arrepentiría luego — pero eso no se compara de ninguna forma al gran amor que sientes por él… — repuso el pelinegro suspirando profundamente. Dejando atrás el resentimiento. Lo que ella siempre necesitó de él fue su amistad. Fue su culpa el enamorarse de ella. Fue su error haberla metido en ése absurdo. Ahora era su deber corregirla, guiarla — Mira, — la miró neutral, respirando pausado. Se maldijo por sucumbir siempre ante aquellos ojos miel — no quiero que cometas el mismo error, y no quiero ser yo la causa de ello; así que, lo mejor será que…

— No quiero terminar — se opuso Hermione de inmediato, angustiada.

— Ni yo… — se sinceró el ojiazul mirándola triste — pero es lo mejor para todos.

— Por favor Will, sólo… ¡sólo dame otra oportunidad!, ¡te prometo que… que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que esto funcione!, pero por favor… ¡por favor no me dejes! — se quebró, dejando salir las lágrimas.

— Sabes que nunca lo haré Jean… — la abrazó rápidamente, refugiándola en sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza mientras ésta se prendía fuertemente a su espalda y hundía la cabeza en su pecho — y siempre estaré contigo, pero…

— Quiero estar contigo, ¿es que no lo entiendes? — habló de manera entrecortada, casi desesperada, abrazándolo famélicamente.

— Eres tú la que se niega a ver las cosas cariño… — le levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos — No te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad, ni rogándote por un cambio, solamente te pido que abras tu corazón y te des cuenta de lo que quieres antes de que cometas el mismo error otra vez…

— Ya decidí Will… — lo silenció Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y sintiendo como se oprimía su corazón antes de decir: — Y te elijo a ti — uniendo sus labios con los de su novio.

Ya después vería como ser feliz de nuevo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: ENTRE LO CORRECTO Y EL CORAZÓN**

— Ah, eres tú — fue el saludo desganado que recibió Hermione por parte de Luna dos días después a la puerta de su casa.

— ¿Llegue en mal momento? — le cuestionó insegura, el gesto arisco en su amiga no le inspiraba confianza.

Luna mordió sus labios, como quien calla la verdadera respuesta que quiere gritar.

— Estoy con Ginny — se limitó a decir. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que aun sostenía la puerta con su mano.

— Y, ¿puedo pasar? — vaciló Hermione.

— Claro, puedes pasar… — se hizo a un lado — Sólo que no sé si mi puerta sea lo suficientemente grande para que quepa tu enorme estupidez — no pudo evitar espetarle con acritud.

— ¡Luna! — chilló Hermione boquiabierta.

— Sólo pasa — suspiró desganada la rubia.

— ¿Quién era…?… — empezó a preguntarle Ginny a Luna; mas al igual que la rubia, su rostro se tiñó inmediatamente de disgusto y desagrado al ver a Hermione — Ah, eres tú — musitó secamente.

— Muy bien, ya recibí ése recibimiento despectivo dos veces. ¿O son figuraciones mías, o les hice algo sin darme cuenta? — inquirió la castaña, desconcertada.

— Y encima vienes y te haces la ignorante… — bufó Ginny con irritación, levantándose de su asiento — ¿Sabes que?, no tengo porque aguantar esto. Disculpa Luna, pero mejor nos vemos otro día… cuando no haya gente mezquina y despreciable como… ciertas personas — rumió entre dientes, dedicándole una mirada de profundo desdén a Hermione.

— Ginny… — la detuvo la ojimiel del brazo justo a tiempo — tú no te vas a ir de aquí hasta…

— Hasta decirte un par de cosas, tienes toda la boca llena de razón… — la cortó Ginny mirándola molesta, se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad. Luna era testigo mudo de la escena — Así que, veamos, ¿por donde sería bueno empezar?, ¿por el estúpido jueguito que le has estado haciendo a Harry desde que regresaste, o por la humillación que lo hiciste pasar ayer?… Ilústrame Herm, porque yo ya no sé por dónde comenzar.

Hermione desvió la mirada, incapaz de ver a sus amigas de frente. _Así que ya lo sabían_ , pensó.

— Y ni me pongas ésa cara de "Yo no rompo un plato", porque si a eso vamos, no solamente destrozaste un plato, sino que te llevaste la vajilla completa… — le increpó Ginny. La castaña no dijo nada — No puedo creer que le hayas hecho eso a Harry… — la miró decepcionada — Tú mejor que nadie sabe cuánto ha sufrido toda su vida, y encima vienes y… — suspiró con amargura — Y yo que te creía una buena persona. ¡Ja! — dejó salir con sarcasmo.

Hermione meneó la cabeza, incapaz de seguir escuchando las recriminaciones de Ginny, y volteó hacia Luna quizás buscando apoyo; mas ésta le esquivó la mirada, demostrando así que estaba del lado de Ginny.

— Ustedes no entienden — manifestó con seriedad la ojimiel.

— No, la que no entiende eres tú, — zanjó Ginny exasperándose por momentos — pero déjalo así, — dejó caer los hombros con resignación — el daño ya está hecho. Sólo te pido que no vuelvas a buscar a Harry para darle esperanzas y al final le sueltes una estupidez como que prefieres a tu "queridísimo" novio — le solicitó con frialdad.

Hermione la regresó a ver estupefacta. En ningún momento la pelirroja había dejado de acribillarla con la mirada.

— Por un momento pensé que su amor sería suficiente para romper con todos los obstáculos ¿sabes?, — comentó Ginny sin abandonar aquel gesto decepcionado — pero veo que me equivoqué. Preferiste tus estúpidos miedos que el amor. Brillante amiga, ¡realmente lo arruinaste ésta vez!… — exclamó con sorna. Se dirigió a la puerta sin más — En lo que a mí respecta, no quiero verte, escucharte o saber de ti en los próximos días — y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue su portazo al irse.

— Si no quieres verme puedo irme — musitó de manera rasposa Hermione, bajando la cabeza. Luna se le quedó mirando unos segundos como diciendo: "Para luego es tarde", pero al ver su semblante tan decaído se tragó su desdeñoso comentario y la miró imparcial.

— Siéntate Herm, voy a traerte un té, creo que lo necesitas — le indicó.

— Lu, yo… — empezó a decir minutos después, sosteniendo la taza de té en sus temblorosas manos, luego de darle un pequeño sorbo.

— No tienes que explicarme nada Herm, o intentar defenderte… — la interrumpió Luna — En el fondo sé porque lo hiciste — la miró seriamente.

— Nunca quise… — se mostró afligida.

— Lo sé, no quisiste hacerle daño… pero terminaste haciéndolo — comentó con entendimiento.

— Creí que quedarme con Will era lo correcto, pero… — empezó a sincerarse.

— Te estás dando cuenta de que lo correcto muchas veces no es lo que nos dicta el corazón — terminó la rubia. Hermione asintió con dolor; dejó la taza en la pequeña mesita a un costado de ella.

— Es que, ¿cómo puedo amar a Will si mi corazón lo tiene Harry desde hace años? — la miró con consternación.

— Más bien, ¿cómo pudiste dejar de lado tu amor hacia Harry, por el cariño hacia William? — le recriminó sin poder contenerse.

— No lo sé… — confesó desviando la mirada — Quizás Ginny tenga razón, — Luna la miró sin comprender — soy una cobarde — declaró cabizbaja.

— Herm… — la miró compasiva.

— Y ahora lo perdí — musitó dolida, sintiendo sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas. Luna se inclinó hacia ella y tomó su mano.

— No sirve de nada lamentarse ahora. Ya lo pasado, pasado. Tienes que mirar hacia delante… — la trató de reconfortar.

— Harry no querrá volver a verme. Y Will… Dios… — se pasó una mano por el rostro con ansiedad — ¿Cómo es que pude ser tan estúpida? — se lamentó.

Luna se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

— No todo está perdido, aun puedes hacer algo para corregir las cosas.

— ¿Cómo que eh?, si cada vez que abro la boca sólo salen un montón de sandeces… — musitó con auto reproche.

— Podrías terminar con William — le dio la respuesta Luna.

— ¿Bromeas? — le preguntó Hermione mirándola perpleja.

— Por supuesto que no, — se cruzó de brazos la rubia — es lo mejor que podrías hacer… — manifestó segura — ¿O que también quieres continuar haciendo sufrir a William dándole falsas esperanzas? — enarcó las cejas.

— No — contradijo rápidamente la castaña.

— Bien, pues entonces acaba con esto antes de que la situación se te vaya de las manos… — le aconsejó Luna — Lo principal es que termines con ése absurdo cuanto antes. Ya después veremos cómo arreglar las cosas con Harry — comentó pensativa, con una clara promesa de estar ahí para apoyarla.

— No creo que quiera verme después de lo de ése día — sonrió tristemente.

— Él te ama. ¡Obviamente querrá verte! — repuso Luna.

— No lo sé… ése día yo… — suspiró con arrepentimiento — Dios, soy tan tonta — se lamentó de nuevo.

— Herm…

— Es que si hubieras visto su rostro cuándo… — desvió la mirada cuando sintió sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas. Ni siquiera se sentía merecedora de llorar de arrepentimiento. No cuando la culpa le calaba en cada parte de su ser — Sólo lo ilusioné… Lo ilusioné y después lo dejé por mis malditos miedos… — se restregó los ojos, rehusándose a llorar.

— El amor nos hace ser idiotas en ocasiones — replicó Luna, mirándola con compasión.

— El mío lo lleva haciendo por más de seis años. Y Harry no se ha dado por vencido en todo ése tiempo…

— ¿Entonces que te hace dudar de que ahora si lo haga? — le preguntó su amiga.

— Porque nunca antes lo había decepcionado como ahora lo acabo de hacer — no pudo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

— Vamos, no llores Herm. Verás que todo se arregla… — la abrazó Luna — Además, de mi cuenta corre que Harry te escuche — le sonrió.

— Cómo quisiera tener tu confianza… — deseó la ojimiel — Eres la mejor amiga que puedo tener — declaró solemne.

— Se hace lo que se puede — sonrió la ojiazul.

— Y lo haces perfectamente… — manifestó, secándose las lágrimas — En cuanto a Ginny… — empezó insegura.

— Ya se le pasará, dale tiempo — la tranquilizó.

— Ojalá, no quiero que esté molesta conmigo.

Unos suaves golpes a la puerta las interrumpieron. Luna se incorporó del asiento y fue a atender.

— Y hablando de la reina de Roma — canturreó Luna segundos después. Incrédula, Hermione vio como detrás de Luna, Ginny le sonreía con timidez.

— Perdón — balbuceó mirándola arrepentida. Hermione dejó salir una corta risa de comprensión y corrió a abrazar a su amiga. Ginny sonrió feliz, estrechándola en sus brazos.

— Pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — le preguntó Hermione tomándola de los hombros para mirarla de frente.

— Recordé los años desperdiciados por un estúpido malentendido y comprendí que volver a sentir ése dolor no era algo por lo que quisiera pasar de nuevo sólo por la tonta pelea de hace unos instantes… — le dijo con sinceridad. Hermione la miró apenada — Además, la boda está demasiado cerca para buscar a otra dama de honor — agregó en broma, riendo.

— O sea que sólo me utilizas — le siguió el juego la castaña, fingiéndose ofendida.

— Pues… — sonrió traviesa.

Luna, a su lado, rodó los ojos.

— Bueno, eso ya no importa. Ahora ¿en que quedaron las cosas? — cambió de tema Ginny.

— Voy a terminar mi noviazgo con Will — le brindó una mueca apesadumbrada mientras regresaba a sentarse.

— ¡Eso es genial Herm!… — la ovacionó Ginny sonriendo complacida — Harry no cabra en alegría cuando le diga… — empezó a decir, sentándose frente a ella. Luna se situó a su lado.

— Sobre eso, — mencionó la castaña de forma vacilante. Luna y Ginny la miraron con atención — creo que por el momento no debe saber nada… — sus amigas le dedicaron miradas escandalizadas — Es decir, — se mordió el labio, nerviosa — por Will, no quiero que se sienta mal por terminar con él hoy y mañana correr a los brazos de Harry — se justificó.

— ¡¿O sea que correrás a los brazos de Harry?! — chilló Ginny de manera ahogada. Luna sonrió con emoción. No obstante, Hermione negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Es sólo una expresión, — añadió al ver sus expresiones de desconcierto — de todas formas, eso lo resolveré luego… — siguió hablando, más para sí misma que con ellas.

— Está bien, está bien, no comentaremos nada de esto con Harry… — acordó Ginny visiblemente inconforme.

— Aun… — le susurró con malicia Luna a la pelirroja. Ésta la miro con complicidad.

— Chicas… — les advirtió Hermione.

— De acuerdo — concedieron resignadas.

— Pero si Harry pregunta tendremos que responderle y lo sabes — añadió Luna con aparente inocencia.

— Con ustedes nunca se puede — suspiró derrotada la castaña, meneando la cabeza.

— Así es, — asintió Ginny con orgullo — así que acéptalo… y teme — sonrió siniestra.

Luna se rio. Y Hermione enarcó una ceja, aprensiva.

— Bueno, basta de eso… — zanjó la ojimiel — ¡¿Cómo le digo a Will que lo nuestro se terminó?! — inquirió angustiada. Luna y Ginny se miraron entre sí.

— Pues puedes…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la soledad de su habitación, Harry escuchaba por enésima vez la misma canción de Danity Kane, "Stay with me"; dedicándosela a la castaña.

 _Raindrops, fall from, everywhere_

 _I reach out, for you, but you're not there_

 _So I stood, waiting, in the dark_

 _With your picture, in my hands_

 _Story of a broken heart_

Simplemente no podía concebir que Hermione fuera tan cruel con él. Le abrió su corazón. Y ¿qué había hecho ella?

Sonrió con ironía. Un golpe en la entrepierna le hubiera dolido mil veces menos que lo que ella le había hecho ése día en el parque.

 _Stay with me_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Cause I can't be without you_

 _Just stay with me_

 _And hold me close_

 _Because I've built my world around you_

 _And I don't wanna know what's it like without you_

 _So stay with me_

 _Just stay with me_

Ahora era cuando se reprochaba a si mismo su sensibilidad. Todo su mundo lo había construido alrededor de ella. Y justo cuando se lo ofrecía, Hermione lo derribaba sin miramientos, cual si fuera un mero castillo de naipes.

 _I'm trying and hoping, for the day_

 _And my touch is enough_

 _To take the pain away_

 _Cause I've searched for so long_

 _The answer is clear_

 _I will be hoping we don't let it disappear_

Y todo por él. Por William.

Gruñó molesto. ¿Qué tenía ése tipo que él no?, ¿qué había hecho él por ella que él no?

¿Acaso él había derrotado al señor Tenebroso?, ¿acaso él se había enfrentado a una centena de Dementores por ella?, ¿acaso su estúpido nombre había sido grabado en una tonta profecía?

No. No y mil veces no.

El único maldito don que Will tenía, era haber sido el elegido por Hermione. Que maldita ironía.

 _Stay with me_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Cause I can't be without you_

 _Just stay with me_

 _And hold me close_

 _Because I've built my world around you_

 _And I don't wanna know what's it like without you_

 _So stay with me_

 _Just stay with me_

Y ahora ahí estaba él. Con su corazón hecho pedazos. Mientras el otro disfrutaba del cariño de Hermione.

Arrojó con furia una almohada contra la pared.

Toda su jodida vida esperando tener algo bueno, y justo cuando lo tuvo, fue demasiado ciego para luchar por ello.

 _I've searched over and over_

 _For many many times_

 _For you and I is like those stars that light the sky every night_

 _Our picture hangs out of tune_

 _Remind me of the days_

 _You promised me we'd always be_

 _And would never go away_

 _That's why I need you to stay_

Tal vez él si tenía algo más, pensó de pronto. William tenía la seguridad de que Hermione lo elegiría a él sobre cualquier otro.

Y todo, irónicamente, era gracias a él mismo.

Ya después Hermione y William podrían construir juntos un nuevo mundo para ellos. Uno en el que no lo harían tomar parte.

 _Stay with me_

 _Don't let me go_

 _Cause I can't be without you_

 _Just stay with me_

 _And hold me close_

 _Because I've built my world around you_

 _And I don't wanna know what's it like without you_

 _So stay with me_

 _Just stay with me_

" _Lo siento Harry_ "

Sus palabras resonaron como taladros contra su cráneo.

No, era él quien lo sentía; por no haber sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Ahora lo sabía.

 _Oooh… oh, oh_

 _Don't leave_

 _So I stay waiting in the dark…_

Ahora lo entendía.

* * *

— Ya olvídalo Harry, si la cabeza dura de Hermione quiso quedarse con ése tonto musculoso pues déjalo ya. Puedes buscarte otra, que al fin y al cabo lo que te sobran son viejas — le decía Ron horas después tratando de animarlo, cuando volvía a escucharse aquella deprimente canción por toda la casa. Mas su amigo únicamente lo miró con irritabilidad ante su común falta de sensibilidad.

— ¿Y crees que lo que yo quiero es otra "vieja"? — le espetó con enojo.

— Bueno, no, pero… — repuso vacilante.

— ¡Pero nada Ron!… — zanjó tajantemente el ojiverde, dándole la espalda — Mira, si lo único que vienes a decirme es que me busque otra y olvide a Hermione ¡puedes irte mucho a… donde se te dé la gana! — lo corrió.

— Yo lo único que trato de hacer es ayudarte, amigo — se defendió mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Pues no ayudas mucho ¿sabes? — ironizó mirándolo por sobre el hombro unos segundos. Negó con la cabeza soltando un gruñido antes de girarse contra la pared de nuevo.

Ron suspiró, sabía que no ayudaba, pero al menos en ésa ocasión había conseguido más de tres palabras de Harry, y es que desde aquel día en que su amigo se desapareció misteriosamente al igual que la castaña, éste se la pasaba de ermitaño en su habitación, sólo salía por una o dos comidas diarias a la cocina (y si es que le apetecía), o si no se la pasaba tirado en la sala viendo sin mirar el televisor.

Recordaba haberlo encontrado en un par de ocasiones con control remoto en mano y la mirada ida mientras en el televisor sólo se apreciaba estática, y cuando le preguntaba que veía se limitaba a decir: " _Una película_ ". ¡Ja!, pues a menos de que fuera el video de la película "El Aro", había muy pocas probabilidades de que estuviera viendo algo realmente. Pero, en fin, no lo culpaba por sentirse mal, él estaría igual o peor si luego de un maravilloso día con Luna, ésta lo terminara mandando al diablo por Terry.

O al menos eso fue lo único que entendió la primera vez que le preguntó que le pasaba. Primera y única vez que quiso hablar de ello.

— Tampoco ayuda el que te encierres y escondas como un niño — le respondió Ron saliendo de sus cavilaciones.

— Yo no me encierro o escondo — lo regresó a ver, mostrándose sorprendido por su comentario.

— Claro, sólo te la pasas en casa porque realmente te gusta estar aislado del mundo — satirizó recargándose en el escritorio de la habitación de su amigo.

— Mira Ron… — le empezó a advertir incorporándose de la cama.

— ¿Qué sí miro?, ¡pues claro!, ¿a poco me crees miope como tú? — se burló.

Harry gruñó enojado.

— Uy amigo, cuida ésos gestos, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que tienes rabia — se rio el pelirrojo.

— "Que tienes rabia" — lo imitó Harry con voz chillona. Eso sólo provocó que Ron se carcajeara.

— Que maduro de tu parte — se burló.

— Ron… — masculló entre dientes, mirándolo amenazante.

— ¿Qué? — sonrió socarrón.

— ¡Lár-ga-te! — le ordenó apretando los dientes, apuntándole con el dedo la puerta y lanzándole dagas por los ojos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… — levantó las manos de manera inocente, encaminándose a la salida — De todas formas, creo que iré a visitar a Herm, — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa mientras cruzaba la habitación — invitaré a Luna, y que Herm lleve a Will, ¡podríamos hacer una cita doble! — exclamó entusiasta.

— ¡Weasley!… — bramó perdiendo los estribos, yéndosele encima. Mas Ron Desapareció y Apareció lejos de su alcance justo cuando Harry se lanzaba por él; cayó de bruces contra el suelo — Idiota… — masculló adolorido. Ron no pudo evitar reírse — ¡Has algo útil y ayúdame a levantarme, tarado! — le extendió una mano mirándolo furioso y adolorido.

— No, mamá dice que nunca levantemos cosas del suelo porque ya las chupó el diablo… — expresó serio, mordiéndose los labios para no reírse. Harry lo miró mal mientras se incorporaba lentamente — Además, con un poco de suerte y se te acomodaron las neuronas — musitó esperanzado.

— Lárgate Ron, no estoy de humor — le pidió Harry caminando desganado hacia su cama.

La sonrisa de Ron se desvaneció lentamente y lo miró compasivo.

— ¿Sabes qué?, olvídate de mi primer consejo. No deberías de darte por vencido tan fácil — le dijo de pronto.

— Ella lo eligió Ron — expresó Harry de manera resignada, dejándose caer en la cama y haciéndose daño a si mismo por sus palabras. Soltó un suspiro nostálgico y se le quedó viendo al techo de la habitación.

— Ella te ama a ti — manifestó Ron con seguridad.

— Vaya forma de demostrarlo, — comentó irónico el ojiverde — yéndose con el otro.

— ¿Al menos le dijiste algo?, ¿le preguntaste porque lo hacía?… — inquirió con el entrecejo fruncido — ¿Trataste de detenerla ésta vez? — aquello se escuchó con un dejo de reproche.

— ¿Para qué?

— ¡¿Pues para que va ser baboso?!… — exclamó el pelirrojo con exasperación — ¡Hermione no te hubiera podido responder nada, la hubieras podido acorralar y hacerla confesar que todavía te ama! — expresó obvio.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, pensativo.

— Tal vez, — se limitó a decir un par de minutos después — o tal vez no — musitó abatido.

Ron se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración.

— Parece que tuvieras la cabeza hecha de teflón, hombre, — comentó hastiado — ¡no se te pega nada!… — tomó aire para mantenerse impasible — Escúchame amigo, porque sólo te lo diré una vez… — le indicó como quien habla con un niño de 5 años — Herm te ama, pero tiene miedo… No, no me interrumpas ni preguntes como lo sé, sólo escúchame… — Harry asintió recargándose en la cabecera de la cama para mirarlo con atención — Te decía: tiene miedo de salir herida otra vez, si bien no por un malentendido, porque al final no funcionen las cosas y termine dándose cuenta que su amor no era tan fuerte como creían. Es por eso que juega a lo seguro, no quiere arriesgarse a sufrir… Por eso eligió al otro, porque él estuvo ahí mientras sufría por ti, porque la apoyó, la acompañó y la hizo feliz. Lo que trato de decir es que ella lo quiere, pero no como a ti, es más bien un cariño de amigos, casi hermanos, como lo que siento yo por ella…

— Pero tú no andas con ella ¿no? — murmuró irónico. Una mirada de Ron lo hizo callar.

— Se siente en deuda con él por todo lo que ha hecho por ella, es por eso que lo eligió, se hizo su novia y decidió dejar de lado lo que sentía por ti…

— Es una cobarde entonces, ¡eso es lo que es! — declaró crispando los puños, repentinamente molesto con la castaña.

— Mira quien lo dice, al que lo batean una vez y no vuelve a intentarlo… — señaló Ron con sorna — Que cómodo ha de ser para ti…

— ¡¿Y tú qué sabes?!… — le escupió con acritud — ¡cómo no eres tú, crees que puedes venir y decirme lo que te viene en gana ¿no?!… — refunfuñó — Eres igual que ella — manifestó.

— ¡Hey!, — lo censuró indignado, cual si Harry le hubiera soltado una palabrota — el que estés enfadado y dolido no te da ningún derecho de querer cobrártelas con ella y conmigo — lo miró ceñudo.

— ¿Y de quien es la culpa eh? — levantó los brazos con exasperación.

— Culpa al mundo si quieres y si eso te hace feliz, — le espetó Ron — pero cuando se te pase el berrinche no esperes que Hermione esté esperándote. Ya lo hizo por años y si no pudiste detenerla dos veces, no creo que te permita una tercera… Por lo menos yo no lo haría — agregó mirándolo con ira contenida.

— ¡No fue mi culpa el que…! — empezó a defenderse.

— ¡Claro que lo fue Harry!, y es hora de que afrontes tu responsabilidad en esto… — amonestó — No fue sólo Hermione la que cometió errores, fuiste tú también y francamente ya me harté de tener que decírtelo. Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito para darte cuenta de las cosas, así que o empiezas a reaccionar, o atente a las consecuencias…

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuáles son exactamente Don Sabihondo Nunca Me Equivoco? — inquirió con sarcasmo.

— Perder a Hermione para siempre — aquello rompió con cualquier comentario mordaz del ojiverde, quien se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Viendo que había conseguido hacerlo reaccionar al fin, Ron metió las manos en sus bolsillos con aire despreocupado y se dirigió a la salida. Justo cuando se dispuso a cerrar la puerta se volvió hacia Harry sólo para decirle:

— Hermione y tú están predestinados desde siempre, Harry… Y el hacer lo "correcto" no siempre es lo que el corazón quiere. Hazle entender — y salió.

Minutos más tarde, en la soledad de su habitación, Harry meditó todo lo que le dijo su amigo, pero sobre todo su última frase.

" _Lo correcto no siempre es lo que el corazón quiere_."

Ésa frase era la que más le pesaba y no sabía por qué. Era como si sintiera un gran pesar en el pecho cada vez que pensaba en lo "correcto"; como si en otra vida, en un mundo alterno, estuviera haciendo o hubiera elegido algo sólo por creer que era lo correcto, haciendo sufrir a muchas personas… entre ellas a Hermione.

 _Pero ¿qué estás pensando Harry?_ , se dijo. _Eso es imposible. Jamás harías algo para dañarla_.

No tenía sentido. Además, ¿qué era lo correcto?

Algo que supuestamente estaba bien, que se sienta bien. ¿Qué más?, sólo eso. No era algo que te llenaba, como cada momento compartido con Hermione. No era algo que te hacía feliz, como cada sonrisa que te dedicaba la castaña. No era algo que te emocionaba, como el hecho de recibir, aunque sea un abrazo de la ojimiel.

No. No era nada. Nada comparado como lo que tenía con Hermione.

Era por eso que Will, no era nada al lado del amor que Hermione y él sentían. Porque William, sólo era lo correcto.

Y ya era tiempo de que se lo hiciera ver a Hermione. No podía desperdiciar un segundo más.

* * *

Tres días después Hermione se paseaba nerviosamente por su casa esperando a Will. No podía creer todavía que fuera a hacer eso, mas no podía ser de otra forma; sabía que si lo hacía podía ahorrarse mucho dolor para ella, Harry y William.

Debía hacerlo, por el bien de todos. Además, ya era hora de que empezara a ver por ella. Muchas veces se sacrificó por un "bien mayor", pero ya no más, Harry y ella ya habían sufrido demasiado por culpa de terceros, no sería justo que ella fuera la causa ahora.

Y por Merlín, ¡cuanto lo extrañaba y amaba!… Sólo esperaba que el ojiverde no estuviera tan molesto como para no querer escucharla.

Soltó un entrecortado suspiro cuando unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

— Llego la hora — se dijo a si misma; y tomando aire, abrió…

* * *

— ¡Qué bueno que te hayas decidido a pelear por ella, amigo!, — felicitaba Ron a Harry mirándolo rebosante de orgullo — estoy seguro que Herm no te rechazará ésta vez… — comentó con un dejo de complicidad. Mas Harry no lo notó, estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en la mejor forma de acercarse a la castaña.

— Podría ir a su casa ahora… — empezó a decir para sí mismo.

— ¿Ahora?, no, ¡mejor mañana!, ya que se le pase… — lo contradijo rápidamente Ron. Harry lo miró con desconcierto — el cansancio… — repuso de forma vacilante — Ya sabes, es… es jueves, mañana será viernes. Podrías, no sé, invitarla a salir éste fin de semana… — le sonrió nervioso.

— Bueno, eso estaría mejor — concedió Harry. Ron soltó un suspiro, aliviado.

— Bien, entonces así hazlo — lo apoyó.

— Aunque…

— Y mañana no tendrá tanta presión por el trabajo y ésas cosas, así que eso es menos estrés, y… y… — trataba de hacerlo desistir.

— ¿Por qué actúas tan extraño? — se le quedó viendo fijamente.

— ¡Porque Ginny me dijo que Hermione va a terminar con su novio hoy! — soltó apresuradamente sin poder contenerse un segundo más. Se llevó las manos a la boca apenas se dio cuenta de su lengua suelta.

— ¡¿Qué Hermione QUE?! — exclamó Harry de manera ahogada, incorporándose de golpe. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en sus labios.

— Yo… yo no… Ginny sólo insinuó… Y yo… Dijo que no… ¡Se suponía que era secreto! — se tapó la cara, frustrado.

— Hermione va a terminar con ése tipo… — Harry ya no lo escuchaba. En su cabeza un montón de posibilidades, un sinfín de confirmaciones y conjeturas. Pero la principal. ¡Hermione lo amaba! — No te perdí Herm — susurró aturdido.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de la castaña, luego de los comunes saludos y de un par de comentarios sin importancia alguna, Hermione empezaba a tratar el tema por el cual había citado a William a su casa.

— No sé cómo decirte esto… — se sinceró, mirando al suelo nerviosa — Verás… — acomodó inconscientemente un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

Pero Will, conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, sólo tuvo que mirar sus ojos una fracción de segundo para saber lo que quería trasmitirle. Una sonrisa entre irónica, triste y a la vez feliz, surcó sus labios por un segundo antes de mirarla comprensivo.

— Te diste cuenta que nunca podrás amarme… — la ayudó a seguir.

— Bueno, no es… — lo regresó a ver apenada.

—… y que tu amor por Harry siempre seguirá latente pase lo que pase… — siguió completando el pelinegro.

— Yo… — bajó la mirada.

— No te preocupes Jean, lo entiendo… — la volvió a interrumpir Will y agregó en un suspiro: — De hecho, me preguntaba cuanto te tomaría darte cuenta de éste absurdo error.

— Lo nuestro nunca fue… — quiso enmendar un poco las cosas.

— Lo sé, — le sonrió amable el ojiazul — para ninguno nunca fue absurdo. Pero si un error — añadió.

— Will… — se acercó de forma inconsciente.

— No necesitas decir nada, sé que lo sientes, que nunca quisiste hacerme daño… — la tranquilizó — Pero eso no importa.

Hermione se alarmó, lo último que quería era que él terminara enojado con ella.

— Lo único que me importa es saber si estarás bien — añadió para su tranquilidad.

— Eso espero… — sonrió nerviosa — ¿Y tú? — lo miró inquieta.

— Siempre te tendré como amiga ¿no?, — Hermione asintió fervientemente — entonces no tengo porque estar mal — le sonrió reconfortante.

— De verdad que…

— Lo sé.

Un par de minutos incómodos le siguió a aquello, era oficial, su relación había terminado. ¿Qué seguía de ahí?, ninguno lo sabía.

— ¿Quieres…?

— Debo irme… — la cortó Will negando a su silenciosa invitación, necesitaba irse antes de que viera en verdad cuanto le había afectado su ruptura. Hermione lo miró intranquila — Quedé en ir a tomar algo con Terry en un par de horas… — agregó al captar su mirada — Te llamo luego — propuso. La castaña asintió de inmediato.

— Claro.

— Bien. Cuídate Jean — le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Te quiero mucho Will! — lo abrazó. Necesitaba ése abrazo para confirmar que aún estaba ahí para ella, que no lo había perdido.

— Y yo… yo a ti — se mordió los labios. La estrechó unos segundos más en sus brazos y la dejó ir.

* * *

— ¿Tú crees que ya lo haya terminado? — le preguntó Ginny a Luna con gesto pensativo. Eran las siete de la tarde y se encontraban en la casa de la rubia.

— Si, lo citó hace un par de horas, así que ya es oficial, nuestra querida amiga regresó a la soltería — le contestó sonriente.

— Menos mal, porque se me salió decirle a Ron todo, y conociéndolo…

— Harry ya debe de saberlo — completó Luna.

— Si — comentó entre avergonzada y esperanzada.

— Pues sólo espero que no sea tan lento ésta vez y vaya por nuestra amiga.

— No tengo ninguna duda de que lo haga — sonrió con complicidad la pelirroja.

Luna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

* * *

— Crookshanks, vamos amigo, la cena está lista — llamó Hermione a su fiel minino desde la cocina.

Apenas se escucharon unas ligeras pisadas en el piso y Crookshanks dobló la esquina con su cola en forma de cepillo alzada, gustoso de recibir su alimento.

— Aquí estás… — lo cargó Hermione rascándole detrás de las orejas. El minino ronroneo feliz — Vamos, a cenar — lo puso en el piso y le acercó su plato.

Después se lavó las manos en el fregadero y se dispuso a sentarse a la mesa para disfrutar de la ensalada de pollo que había hecho; sin embargo, el sonido del timbre la interrumpió.

Extrañada, Hermione miró el reloj y se desconcertó aún más. ¿Quién la visitaba a las 10 de la noche entre semana?

Fuera quien fuera, jamás esperó encontrarlo a él…

— ¿Harry? — lo miró entre desconcertada y nerviosa.

— Supe que terminaste con tu novio, — fue lo único que atinó a decir el ojiverde con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella. Hermione pasó saliva — y no podrás negarme que fue por mi… — acarició su mejilla.

— Harry… — murmuró nerviosa.

— Aun me amas — manifestó seguro.

— Yo… — pero los labios de Harry sellaron los suyos en un beso que duró apenas un par de segundos.

— No vengo a agobiarte ahora… — colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, impidiéndole hablar, y mirándola con profundo amor — Sólo vengo a decirte que ésta vez no arruinaré las cosas y no te dejaré ir… — declaró solemne — Desde mañana, Hermione Granger, me dedicaré en cuerpo y alma a recompensarte todas y cada una de tus lágrimas y a ganarme tu corazón para siempre…

Y confirmando sus palabras, le dio otro beso en los labios, para después marcharse en la clara noche londinense. Dejando a una aturdida Hermione en el marco de su puerta, tocando sus labios y con el corazón desbocado.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: CERCA DE TI**

— ¡Agh!, ¿qué es ése olor? — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Harry aquella tarde cuando arribó a su casa y un pestilente olor le entró en las fosas nasales. Se cubrió la boca y nariz con una mano y se dirigió a la habitación de Ron, donde el olor se intensificaba conforme avanzaba.

En el interior, un inquieto pelirrojo se alisaba el cabello con las manos, mirándose en el espejo con gesto desesperado. Harry abrió por completo la puerta y casi tuvo que sostenerse del marco cuando el intenso hedor lo mareó…

— Ron, pero ¿qué diablos pisaste? — inquirió con los ojos casi lagrimeándole.

— ¿De qué hablas?, yo no pisé nada… — lo regresó a ver acomodándose el cuello de la camisa a rayas que usaba — Además yo no huelo nada; te habrás echado uno y me quieres echar la culpa — le acusó en tono burlón.

— Pues a menos de que me haya comido un animal muerto durante el almuerzo, dudo mucho que se trate de mí. Además, yo no soy tan asqueroso como tú, que ni avisas — le recriminó.

— ¡Ahora resulta! — le dio la espalda indignado. Tomó la colonia que tenía en el peinador y se echó un poco en las manos para después ponérsela a lo largo del cuello y mejillas. Harry no necesitó más para saber que despedía aquel pestilente olor, cuando éste incrementó en el mismo instante en que Ron destapaba aquella pequeña botellita.

— ¡Iugh!, ya sé a qué huele… — se acercó Harry. A pesar de tener casi la mitad del rostro cubierto, eso no evitó que el olor llegara a su nariz — Pero, ¿de qué demonios está hecho esto eh? — le preguntó apuntando la botella.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — se impacientó Ron.

— Ésa cosa pestilente que acabas de echarte. Merlin, ¿qué no tienes olfato? — lo miró incrédulo.

— ¡Claro que tengo!… — exclamó el ojiazul — Y "esto" como tú lo llamas, es mi nueva colonia, la compré hace un par de horas en el pueblo.

— ¿En qué pueblo?, ¿Saint Edorlandia?… — inquirió con mofa, alejándose de su amigo — Apesta a calcetines sucios y desechos humanos — le espetó.

— ¡Hey!, yo no me quejo de tu colonia que huele a mezquite — objetó Ron con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Madera, madera, Ron… — repuso Harry — Y, además, no tiene comparación alguna con tu… "Brisa marina con canela", — leyó de la etiqueta, enarcando una ceja con sarcasmo — si como no, más bien aliento de elfo con excremento de lechuza — satirizó.

Ron le entrecerró los ojos con advertencia.

— ¿Quién te la vendió eh? — le volvió a preguntar.

— Ya sabes, la tienda ésa de colonias, perfumes y velas aromáticas que está en el centro del…

— ¿Aquella donde trabaja el mocoso al que le pateaste el perro? — lo miró con un dejo de incredulidad.

— Si… Pero yo no le hubiera pateado el maldito perro si éste no me hubiera mordido — se defendió al instante.

— Si serás Ron, sólo a ti se te ocurre… — rodó los ojos Harry con exasperación.

— ¿Y ahora que hice? — suspiró fastidiado.

— ¡Confiarte de ése mocoso, tarado!, ¿no ves que cambió tu colonia por ésta… cosa pestilente? — le señaló.

— Vamos amigo, no huele tan… — empezó a decirle, tomando la botellita y olfateándola. Su rostro se desfiguró en una mueca de repulsión — ¡Merlin!, — apartó la botellita rápidamente — ¡Ése hijo de…!… ¡Es peor que el aliento de Snape! — añadió con aversión.

— Te lo dije — murmuró Harry.

— ¡Agh!, ¡qué asco! — se estremeció restregándose el cuello, intentando inútilmente deshacerse del olor.

— ¿Cómo no te habías dado cuenta antes eh? — le preguntó. Desapareciendo la "colonia" con un hondeo de su varita.

— Estaba ocupado tratando de decidirme por la ropa… — respondió señalando el desastre de camisas, pantalones, sudaderas y demás prendas sobre su cama. Harry enarcó una ceja — Tengo una cita con Luna, — le explicó al ver su expresión — ¡iremos al cine! — añadió emocionado.

— Pues tendrás que darte otro baño si no quieres que la pobre de Luna salga corriendo apenas te vea — le recomendó seriamente el ojiverde.

— Tienes razón — repuso Ron con expresión angustiada. Sin pensarlo un segundo más, tomó otra muda de ropa y salió disparado al baño.

Harry se dispuso a salir rumbo a su cuarto luego de que escuchó el correr del agua, mas apenas destapaba su boca cuando el aroma lo mareó haciéndolo fruncir el ceño de repulsión al sentirlo impregnado en toda la habitación.

— ¡Y por favor echa algo para que ya no huela a…! — le empezó a pedir.

— Está bien, está bien — replicó de manera ahogada la voz de Ron desde el baño.

* * *

— Entonces… ¿qué tal ésta? — le preguntaba Luna a Hermione mostrándole una blusa amarilla, de hombros descubiertos y un ligero estampado de flores blancas en la cintura a modo de cinturón. Estaban en la habitación de la rubia.

— Mmm… — Hermione miró de manera analítica la prenda — creo que si eliges ésa tendrías que cambiar el pantalón por la falda blanca de holanes y las zapatillas amarillas con blanco, ¿no crees? — dio su opinión.

— Tienes razón… — meditó Luna, descartándola — ¿Entonces qué tal ésta otra? — le mostró una café, estilo vaquera con cuadros y de botones.

— Es demasiado…

— Cierto, — la cortó sin dejarla terminar — ¿Y ésta? — le mostró una blanca…

— Pues…

— No, de acuerdo. ¿Qué hay de…? — tomó al azar una blusa del montón de ropa desparramada sobre la cama.

— ¡Luna!, — la llamó exasperada Hermione. Luna se detuvo en su labor de buscar entre su ropa y la regresó a ver — llevamos aquí casi toda la tarde, o te decides ya, o no estarás lista a tiempo. Son las 6, Ron quedó de pasar por ti a las 7 y tú ni siquiera te has bañado — le recordó.

— ¡Oh por…! — cayó en cuenta, quedándose repentinamente pasmada.

Hermione suspiró resignada, y armándose de paciencia la tomó de los hombros y la dirigió al baño.

— Tú sólo métete a bañar, yo arreglo éste desorden que hiciste. Y te pones la primera opción que querías… — le indicó.

— La blusa blanca de tres cuartos con escote sencillo, el pantalón negro y los zapatos de tacón alto — murmuró distraída, asintiendo.

—… y estarás lista a tiempo — la tranquilizó.

— Pero ¿qué hay de la bolsa?, ¡la única bolsa que tengo que combina la dejé olvidada en tu casa! — respingó de pronto.

— Tú sólo báñate. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importa tanto la apariencia física eh? — la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Luna no le contestó, se limitó a encerrarse en el baño.

Hermione rodó los ojos. Si Ron era el causante de ése nuevo cambio en Luna, más le valía que no la terminara lastimado, de lo contrario ella se encargaría de defender el honor de su amiga. ¡Faltaba más!

Sin perder tiempo, preparó antes que nada la muda de ropa que su amiga iba a usar y la dejó en una silla junto a la cama para después ponerle sobre el peinador el maquillaje, los cepillos, cremas, accesorios y demás cosas que iba utilizar. Por último, empezó a recoger la ropa de su amiga que estaba regada en la cama y unas cuantas en el suelo mientras se escuchaba el correr del agua en la ducha.

Jamás había visto a Luna tan nerviosa, se encontró rememorando. Ni siquiera la primera vez que tuvo una cita en la Universidad con aquel chico castaño. ¿Cuál era su nombre?; ni idea. Pero por lo que escuchó después de labios de Luna fue que el tipo sólo quería "pasar el tiempo". En fin, él se lo perdió. Después fue el chico de ojos grises que trabajaba en la cafetería cerca del campus; había sido más caballeroso, la trataba mejor, le regalaba cosas… pero justo cuando se le declaró, Luna descubrió que en todo ése tiempo que estuvieron saliendo jamás hubo química. Meses después de eso fue que la rubia se dio por vencida con el asunto de las citas… Hasta que regresaron a Londres y se reencontró con Terry.

Recordaba claramente haberle preguntado muchas veces que era lo que pasaba exactamente con el rubio, mas Luna siempre evadía el tema argumentando que sólo eran amigos.

Y ahora con éste reciente acercamiento con Ron; bueno, sólo esperaba que Luna no le hubiera mentido. Además, una parte de ella se alegraba de que sus amigos al fin tuvieran una oportunidad. Se lo merecían más que nadie en el mundo.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando su celular empezó a sonar desde su bolsa. Sacó el aparato, un número desconocido aparecía en la pantalla. Extrañada oprimió el botón de contestar.

— ¿Diga? — replicó colocando el celular entre su hombro y oreja mientras doblaba distraídamente una blusa.

— _Hermione_ — contestó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea a manera de saludo.

— ¿Harry? — indagó torpemente, sujetando el teléfono con fuerza contra su oído. El corazón se le aceleró.

— _Si, ¿cómo estás?_ — Hermione casi juraba que estaba sonriendo al otro lado.

— Bien, ¿y tú?… Un segundo, ¿cómo tienes mi número? — cayó en cuenta.

— _Ehh, bueno_ … — lo escuchó suspirar de manera nerviosa — _Fue Ginny_ — contestó resignado.

Hermione meneó ligeramente la cabeza. Era de esperarse. ¿Cómo pudo creer ilusamente que sus amigas no se meterían en el asunto?

— De acuerdo — se limitó a decir.

— _Y… ¿qué haces?_ — quiso saber, buscando un tema de conversación.

— Nada, en casa de Luna, la ayudo a arreglarse para una cita…

— _Con Ron, ya sé, yo igual_ — replicó Harry.

— ¿Tú también tienes una cita con Ron? — inquirió con fingida sorpresa Hermione.

— _¡Merlin, no!_ ; — se escandalizó. La ojimiel se rio — _Ya tengo con el malentendido con tus padres en Australia_ … — lamentó — _Además, no es mi tipo, si sabes a lo que me refiero_ — repuso, haciéndola reír de nueva cuenta.

— ¿Demasiado pelirrojo? — sonrió.

— _Exacto, ¡hasta que alguien me entiende!_ … — comentó fingiéndose realmente aliviado. Hermione volvió a reír — _Además, me gustan más castaños_ … — añadió insinuante. La sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchó. No comentó nada — _¿Y te tiene muy ocupada?_ — retomó el tema.

— Algo… — musitó Hermione mirando con ironía el montón de ropa que había desparramada en la cama — Apuesto a que al menos tú no estás batallando con él como yo con Lu — añadió.

— _¿Bromeas?, apenas llegué a casa y se me tapó la nariz por la peste de su colonia_ — le contó.

— Pues eso no es nada, — le restó importancia Hermione — yo estoy aquí desde las tres de la tarde, ¡y hasta ahora Luna se ha decidido porque ponerse!, y únicamente porque me cansé y le dije, sino… — meneó la cabeza.

— _Vaya con nuestros amigos ¿eh?_ — sonrió Harry.

— Vaya con nuestros amigos — apoyó Hermione sonriendo. Se olvidó por completo de la ropa de Luna y se sentó en la cama, jugando inconscientemente con la orilla del edredón.

— _¿Y tú tienes planes con alguien?_ — aventuró como quien no quiere la cosa el pelinegro. Hermione sonrió para sí.

— Tal vez — musitó con un dejo travieso. Algo que Harry no notó.

— _¿Tal vez?_ , — sonó algo contrariado — _oh, qué bien_ — se escuchó decepcionado.

— Si, Crookshanks en verdad es buena compañía — añadió ocultando la risa.

— _¡Oh!, Crookshanks, tu gato_ — respiró aliviado.

— Pues claro, ¿en quién pensabas ah? — acusó riendo.

— _En nadie en particular_ … — aseguró aclarándose la garganta — _Es sólo que como eres muy atractiva, no creo que a cualquiera de tus compañeros del trabajo o un vecino vivillo se les haya pasado invitarte a cenar o algo_ — añadió con un dejo de coquetería.

— Bueno… — empezó como quien no quiere la cosa — pues de hecho mi vecino, un muggle de 25 años, muy guapo, por cierto, de ojos grises, cabello castaño, y que es ingeniero, me invitó a cenar a su departamento…

— _¿En serio?_ — exclamó atónito.

— Cómo lo oyes — subrayó Hermione.

— _¿Y qué le respondiste?_ — le preguntó con la voz ligeramente tensa.

— Bueno, lo estuve considerando un tiempo ¿sabes?, — al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un sonido desdeñoso haciéndola sonreír sin poder evitarlo — sólo que había un pequeño inconveniente — se mordió los labios para no reírse.

— _¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál?_ — inquirió casi masticando las palabras.

— Que iba a haber otro hombre…

— _¡¿Que QUÉ?!_ — casi gritó. Hermione apartó el celular un poco de su oído por el chillido.

— Pues si…

— _¡¿Qué se cree ése idio…?!_ — empezó a maldecir.

—… su novio — completó Hermione.

— _¡¿…ta?!… ¡¿qué puede… ir…?!_ … — se calló de pronto. La castaña aguantó la respiración — _¿Su novio?_ — repitió escéptico.

— _Si, un muggle también muy simpático, si por mí fuera hubiera aceptado; pero bueno, no quería ser mal tercio_ — replicó como si en verdad lo lamentara.

— _¿Su novio?_ — murmuró Harry más para sí que para ella.

— ¿Harry? — lo llamó Hermione al sentir que se había quedado divagando.

— _Te invito a cenar_ — soltó de pronto.

— ¿Qué? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— _Te invito a cenar, hoy, a las 8:30. ¿Qué dices?, puede ser en mi casa o en tu casa, si no quieres salir; o donde quieras_ — repuso.

— Es…

— ¡Lista!… — exclamó de pronto la voz de Luna saliendo del baño, haciéndola pegar un brinco — ¿Con quién hablas? — le preguntó al verla con el celular en la mano.

— _¿Hermione?_ — cuestionó la voz de Harry al otro lado de la línea.

— Espera un segundo Harry… — le pidió.

— _De acuerdo_ — concedió.

* * *

Hermione puso una mano sobre la bocina del celular y se volteó hacia Luna con una mirada entre alegre, nerviosa y ansiosa.

— Harry me está invitando a cenar a las 8:30. ¿Qué le digo? — le urgió.

— ¡Que si, por supuesto! — señaló obvia con una sonrisa emocionada.

— ¿Si? — la miró insegura, vacilando.

— ¡Si, tonta!, — la animó sentándose a su lado — anda, dile… — pegó la oreja al otro lado del celular — ¡Vamos! — le pinchó un costado.

— Au, — se quejó Hermione — está bien, está bien, ya voy. No hagas ruido — agregó destapando la bocina. Luna rodó los ojos.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la línea, en la habitación de Harry. Conforme Hermione le contaba aquello a Luna, Ron ovacionaba a Harry al escuchar la propuesta que le hizo a la castaña.

— ¿Conque aquí o en su casa eh?, ¡picaron! — le sonrió travieso.

— Ron… — meneó la cabeza Harry tapando la bocina para que Hermione no escuchara — sólo es una cena — señaló.

— En donde el plato fuerte será Herm — se rio con ganas. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Y donde tú serás el postre de Pig y Hedwig si no te callas — lo amenazó.

— Está bien, — amortiguó la risa — mientras no nos encontremos en la calle soy feliz. No quiero que luego a Luna o Hermione se les ocurra una tontería como "cita doble" — ironizó.

— Conociéndolas — murmuró Harry con sarcasmo.

— Organízale algo aquí en la casa o en el pueblo, en la posada cocinan muy bien — le aconsejó su amigo.

— Ya sé, ya sé. Ése es mi plan.

— O podrías…

* * *

— _¿Harry?_ — se escuchó la voz de Hermione al otro lado.

Éste le hizo una señal a Ron para que guardara silencio.

— ¿Si? — preguntó tratando de no sonar muy ansioso.

— _Está bien, lo de la cena_ — aceptó.

Harry sonrió feliz y le levantó un pulgar a Ron en señal de triunfo. Éste levantó los brazos al cielo a modo de victoria.

— ¡Genial!, entonces paso por ti a las 8:30. Hasta entonces.

— _Hasta luego_ — y colgaron.

* * *

— ¡Brillante compañero!, ya empezaste con el paso número uno, ahora empieza a conquistarla de a poco — le alabó Ron palmeándole la espalda.

— Y eso haré — aseguró sonriendo radiante.

* * *

— ¡Muy bien Herm!, ahora sólo queda arreglar las cosas, y antes de la boda de Ginny ya estarán juntos al fin — abrazó Luna a Hermione.

— Eso espero — suspiró anhelante. En ningún momento su corazón había dejado de latir emocionado.

* * *

En punto de las siete, a unos cuantos kilómetros de la casa de Harry, específicamente en la Madriguera Weasley, Molly se disponía a preparar la cena con la ayuda de su hija, mas cual fue su sorpresa al subir a su habitación, encontrarla vacía y sin rastro de Ginny por ninguna parte. Con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, bajó de nuevo encontrándose con su marido en la sala, aparentemente sumergido en la lectura del diario El Profeta.

— Arthur, querido, ¿has visto a Ginny? — le preguntó a su marido.

— No, querida, pero debe estar con sus amigas o en la tienda de los gemelos, ya sabes lo que le gusta ir — le respondió escondiendo la cabeza en El Profeta para que su mujer no viera la sonrisa cómplice de su rostro.

— Si, debe ser eso… — comentó para sí sentándose a su lado — ¿Y qué hay de nuevo con ésa Skeeter? — quiso saber.

— No lo vas a creer… — la miró emocionado.

* * *

Lejos de ahí, en los solitarios campos de Hogsmeade, un joven pelinegro se Aparecía enfundado en una túnica negra ocultando su rostro y sacándole un respingo a la joven pelirroja que estaba ahí esperando por él. Ésta se giró para mirar al causante de su susto con una expresión entre miedo, reproche… y alegría.

— ¡Nev!, ya te he dicho mil veces que no hagas eso, ¡casi me causas un infarto! — lo reprendió alterada, con una mano en el pecho, al muy estilo Molly Weasley, aunque con la variación del carácter de Ginevra.

— Lo siento Ginny, no quise hacerlo — se acercó a abrazarla, una mirada alegre en su rostro. Ginny se refugió en sus brazos.

— ¡Te eche de menos! — le confesó, aspirando el peculiar aroma a tierra mojada y hierbabuena que despedía su prometido y la dejaba embelesada.

— ¡Y yo a ti!, no sabes cuánto — se sinceró, oliendo aquel perfume de flores silvestres que lo hechizaba. Uniendo sus labios a los suyos…

Flash Back

— ¿Neville?, ¿estás aquí?… — resonaba la voz de Ginny en los invernaderos, caminando insegura entre tantas hierbas en busca de su amigo — Ron me dijo que estarías aquí en tu hora lib… ¡Au! — tropezó con una raíz, y con tal mala suerte de pegarse al mismo tiempo en la cabeza con una maceta que colgaba del techo.

— ¿Ginny?, ¿eres tú? — indagó Neville desde algún sitio.

— Si, — musitó adolorida, sobándose la cabeza — ¿dónde estás? — escudriñó con la mirada el lugar.

— Espera, no te muevas, ya voy.

Se escucharon algunos pasos en la tierra, junto al movimiento de algunas ramas siendo apartadas antes de que Neville saliera de entre unos matorrales sosteniendo unas pinzas para podar en sus enguantas manos y unos lentes protectores semejantes a unos visores de buzo cubriéndole los ojos. El rostro cubierto de barro y la túnica adornada por algunas pequeñas ramas, hojas y motas de polvo.

Ginny se desternilló de la risa ante lo cómico de su apariencia sin poder evitarlo. En especial por ésos ojos cubiertos por unos lentes que bien podrían ser los de Trelawney.

— ¿Qué? — la miró desconcertado, pasándose la manga de su túnica por la boca para limpiar la suciedad, mas sólo consiguió que una fina línea de barro quedara sobre su labio superior pareciendo un bigote.

— Tu cara — apenas pudo pronunciar entre risas la pelirroja, agarrándose el estómago.

— ¿Eh? — enarcó las cejas.

— Ay Neville… — aguantó la risa Ginny, acercándose a él — Estás lleno de barro, — le explicó — ven acá — y acto seguido lo halaba hacia ella del único pedazo limpio de su túnica; extrayendo un pañuelo de su bolsillo, le quitaba los lentes y empezaba a limpiar su rostro. Sin saber de dónde nacía ése gesto.

— Oh — musitó, al fin entendiendo a que se refería. Ginny le sonrió. Limpió una pequeña mancha en su barbilla, mas arrugó el entrecejo al no conseguirlo del todo.

— Pero, ¿por qué no…? — talló con un poco más de fuerza.

— Creo que eso es mío — comentó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándola con un dejo de incomodidad.

— ¿Tuyo?… — lo miró confundida, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que era — ¡¿Tienes barba?!… — respingó pasmada — ¡pero, ¿desde cuando tienes barba?! — exclamó atónita.

— Un par de años, sólo que me afeitaba — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¡Vaya! — susurró realmente impresionada. Como quien mira un milagro producirse frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Qué se te ofrecía Ginny? — cambió de tema. Se sentía incómodo por su mirada escudriñadora.

— Ah… si… — parpadeó un par de veces, alejándose dos pasos y guardando su pañuelo nuevamente — Es que tengo examen de Herbología la semana que viene y quería saber si serías tan amable de ayudarme a estudiar — le explicó. Sonriendo inocentemente.

— Claro, cuenta conmigo — accedió brindándole una suave sonrisa.

— Genial, bueno, entonces. Mmm… te dejo haciendo lo que… — se empezó a dar media vuelta para irse.

— Espera — Neville la tomó del brazo haciendo que se detuviera.

Ginny no supo porque el carmesí cubrió sus mejillas al verlo a los ojos.

— No me has dicho cuando quieres que te ayude — le dijo Neville arrugando el entrecejo, confundido.

— Oh, es cierto… — balbuceó la pelirroja — ¿Cuándo puedes? — le cuestionó a su vez.

— ¿Por qué no empezamos ahora? — le sugirió.

— ¿Seguro? — miró las pinzas en su otra mano. No quería importunarlo.

— Por supuesto. Además, ya terminé aquí. Vamos… — la animó conduciéndola hacia la primera planta, listo para comenzar a enseñarle.

— Pero creí que iríamos a la Biblioteca — lo siguió Ginny, cuidando donde pisaba.

— Los libros después puedes consultarlos… — le restó importancia Neville — Aquí, es donde verdaderamente la Herbología cobra vida… — le sonrió señalando alrededor.

Ginny sonrió cuando Neville empezó a explicarle con una emoción y un conocimiento increíbles sobre aquellas plantas. Y mientras estaba ahí, junto a él en aquel florido recinto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió como en casa. Sintió que pertenecía a ése lugar.

Y empezó a gustarle la Herbología.

Fin Flash Back

Ginny suspiró con una sonrisa cuando volteó a ver aquellos ojos que le encantaban.

— ¿En qué piensas? — le preguntó curioso Neville, jugando con un mechón de cabello de su prometida.

— En que haber ido a pedir tu ayuda para aquel examen de Herbología fue lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi vida — manifestó sonriendo. Neville sonrió también, dándole un beso en la sien.

Flash Back

— ¡Neville!, ¡Neville! — exclamaba Ginny con alegría aquella tarde apenas cruzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y entraba a la sala común. Lo localizó de inmediato, parado frente a un estante de libros en un rincón de la sala.

Neville al escuchar su nombre se giró, dejando el libro donde estaba con gesto distraído.

— ¡Lo conseguí!, ¡lo conseguí!… — chilló la pelirroja lanzándose a sus brazos con una reluciente sonrisa — ¡Saqué Extraordinario!, ¡la profesora Sprout me felicitó y dijo que estaba orgullosa del gran avance que mostré!, ¡además me dio 15 puntos para Gryffindor!… — le decía atropelladamente producto de la emoción, mirándolo de frente. Sus brazos aun rodeando su cuello. Neville se sentía aturdido por tanto grito — ¡Y todo gracias a ti!… — declaró solemne. Y en un impulso, y presa de la alegría del momento, le dio un corto beso en los labios tomándolo por sorpresa — ¡Muchas gracias Nev!, no sé qué hubiera… hecho sin… ti… — musitó, su voz cada vez más débil — ¡Oh por Merlin! — calló de pronto, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Y cual, si Neville fuera una fuente de corriente eléctrica, se soltó con rapidez de él, retrocediendo un par de pasos, al sentir como si un rayo la hubiera golpeado justo en el estómago dejándola aturdida.

— ¡Perdón, yo…!… Me dejé llevar… — sacudió la cabeza, mirando a cualquier lugar que no fuera sus ojos — Merlin, — le dio la espalda, escondiendo su enrojecido rostro entre las manos — Perdona, perdona — volvió a repetir de manera automática.

Neville, aun en estado de shock, dejó salir un suspiro.

— También soy bueno en Defensa, para cuando necesites estudiar — se limitó a decir. Sus ojos vidriosos.

Ginny se giró a verlo tan rápido que se sintió mareada, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. En los ojos de Neville se observaba un ligero brillo de emoción.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Sabías que literalmente me robaste el primer beso de mi vida? — le comentó Neville como quien no quiere la cosa minutos después. Se habían acercado a la valla y Ginny estaba sentada sobre ésta, Neville le rodeaba el estómago con los brazos y recargaba la barbilla en su hombro.

— ¿Qué?, — lo regresó a ver incrédula. Neville le sonrió un tanto avergonzado — pero creí que… Es decir, se decía que salías con Hannah Abbott… ¿Entonces…? — balbuceó.

— Tuvimos una cita, si, — repuso Neville — pero sólo eso. Nada pasó — le aseguró.

— Vaya… — murmuró para sí, regresando la mirada hacia el frente — Entonces sólo a mí has besado ¿eh? — señaló con un dejo de picardía y satisfacción.

— Aja — asintió Neville dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

— Pues para no haber besado a nadie antes, no lo hiciste nada mal — le acusó pícara.

Neville sonrió avergonzado.

— Tal vez fue por eso que acepté ser tu novia dos semanas después del primer beso — murmuró pensativa.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó Neville, sonriendo incrédulo.

— ¿Qué?, besabas bien — se encogió de hombros, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Flash Back

Dos semanas, era el tiempo que había pasado desde aquel lejano día en que Ginny había besado por accidente a Neville… y era justo el tiempo que llevaba evitándolo.

Fue un gran alivio para ella que luego de haberlo besado, Colin hubiera aparecido clamando su atención para hablar de los deberes de Pociones.

Y pese a que no había visto a Neville de frente durante ésos días, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Cómo película rallada, la escena de su beso se reproducía a cada momento. Y es que, si pensaba detenidamente acerca de ello, llegaba a la misma conclusión: no le había parecido indiferente.

 _Merlin_ , se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración. ¿Sería que le gustaba Neville?, se preguntó con un dejo de angustia.

Guapo, nunca antes lo había notado… hasta ahora.

Lindo, en cada momento y cada gesto que hacía.

Inteligente, por supuesto.

Valiente, ¡de qué manera!

Suspiró de manera entrecortada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho cuando el recuerdo de sus labios la llenó.

Tenía que hacer algo, hablar con él. Ella no era una cobarde, debía afrontar las consecuencias. Decirle que… que el beso había sido un error… pensó poniéndose de pie y encaminándose de nuevo a la salida de la Biblioteca.

Que ella sólo había querido agradecerle, mas en sus planes jamás estuvo el…

… Toparse con él frente a frente antes de poder salir de su escondite.

— Nev… hola… — musitó Ginny de manera nerviosa, sintiendo como le empezaban a temblar las piernas — Yo ya… ya me iba, así que… — pasó saliva.

No obstante, la idea de irse desapareció de su mente cuando las manos de Neville la tomaron suavemente por las mejillas y atrajo su rostro hasta el suyo, sellando sus labios…

Definitivamente algo tenía Neville que podía causar que su cabeza y corazón salieran volando de su cuerpo, pensó cuando entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y se rindió a su beso abandonando sus dudas.

Fin Flash Back

— Pues para besar bien, te tardaste mucho en decirme que sí te casabas conmigo ¿no te parece? — le acusó.

— No, fuiste tú el que se tardó en preguntar — señaló riendo. Neville meneó la cabeza.

— Me pasé casi la mitad de la carrera tratando de pedírtelo, pero siempre que estaba por hacerlo me echaba para atrás — le confesó.

— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber, girando el rostro para verlo.

— No lo sé. Por esto y lo otro, — arrugó el entrecejo — quizás una ligera duda a que aceptaras… No sé.

— Nev… — acarició su mejilla con ternura.

— Y luego lo arruino cuando te lo pido — meneó la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo.

Flash Back

— De verdad que no entiendo porque te enojas. Te digo que él es sólo un compañero de clase Nev, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso — le decía Ginny a Neville. Estaban fuera del dormitorio de ésta y discutían en susurros para no alertar a las demás habitantes; eso sin mencionar que estaba estrictamente prohibido la entrada de hombres durante la noche. Y ya pasaban de las once.

— Sí, claro — satirizó éste de brazos cruzados, negándose a verla a los ojos.

Ginny apretó los dientes para no soltar un gruñido. Tomó aire para controlarse.

— Mira, ya te lo expliqué hasta el cansancio, pero si tú no quieres entender es tu maldito problema; ya nos veremos mañana cuando se te bajé tu ataque de celos, mientras tanto, ¡buenas noches! — sentenció enojada. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura, mas antes de darle vuelta Neville pronunció algo que la hizo quedarse donde estaba.

— ¡Estoy enojado porque por culpa del estúpido ése y que nunca te dejaba en paz, perdí la reservación y todo lo que había organizado para ésta noche y ya no pude preguntarte si querías ser mi esposa! — soltó sin pensar.

— ¿Qu…? — apenas murmuró Ginny. Sintiendo toda la sangre correr a sus extremidades.

— Oh… — musitó Neville cayendo en cuenta. Ginny se giró hacia él. El rostro de Neville era una mezcla de verde grisáceo. Y el de Ginny estaba teñido de escarlata.

— ¿Qué dijiste? — quiso estar segura de no haberlo imaginado.

— Yo… — pasó saliva — verás… — murmuró nervioso. Su mirada vagando de sus ojos a sus zapatos — Ay Merlin, ¡se supone que esto no debía ser así! — se pasó una mano por el cabello. Las manos le sudaban.

— Neville…

Sus palabras se perdieron cuando su novio tomó sus manos entre las suyas, soltando un suspiro y mirándola a los ojos.

— Ginny, yo… — respiraba agitado — ¿quieres… quieres…?… Espera un segundo ¿sí?… — le pidió. Se aflojó un poco el cuello de su camisa, sentía que se asfixiaba. Ginny estaba igual o más alterada que él — Ginny, — volvió a tomar sus manos — escucha, yo…

— ¡Neville, con un demonio, dilo ya o me vas a matar de un infarto! — se exasperó la pelirroja. Mirándolo desesperada.

— ¿Te casas conmigo? — apenas y exhaló.

Ginny se lanzó a besarlo, asintiendo vehemente incapaz de encontrar su voz. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Fin Flash Back

— Sin duda fue muy extraña la manera de comprometernos — musitó Ginny volviendo a mirar al frente.

— Y que lo digas, — le respondió Neville con ironía — sobre todo porque después vino tu hospedera y me sacó a punta de varita. ¡Qué horror!, por un momento pensé que me iba a castrar o algo por el estilo. Y luego ésa cosa verde que traía en el rostro. ¡Agh!, ¡asqueroso! — se estremeció. Ginny soltó una carcajada.

— Eso te pasa por entrar de noche sabiendo que estaba prohibido — le acusó con gracia.

— No recuerdo que te quejaras cuando lo hacía después de que tu compañera se quedaba dormida — comentó malicioso.

— Bueno… — vaciló Ginny, sus mejillas sonrojadas — era diferente — trató de defenderse.

— MUY diferente… — subrayó Neville — Tu compañera estaba dormida, la encargada no sabía que yo estaba ahí, y ambos estábamos bien acurrucaditos en tu cama — señaló travieso.

— Nev… — sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— No sabes cuánto ansío porque sea ya el día de la boda, — le susurró al oído. Ginny sonrió — así ya no tendríamos que vernos de vez en cuando. Viviríamos juntos. Dormiríamos todas las noches en la misma cama. Serías lo primero que vería al despertar… — le dio un beso en la mejilla — Y podríamos… — las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo al escuchar sus palabras. En definitiva, aquel chico tímido que conoció en Hogwarts se había ido junto a la cabeza de Nagini. Y le encantaba.

— No tenemos que esperar hasta estar casados para… — empezó a decirle de manera insinuante.

— Si, a menos que quieras quedar viuda antes de la boda… — se rio el pelinegro — No creo que tus hermanos se tomen muy bien eso de las relaciones fuera del matrimonio. Además, nos tienen vigilados todo el tiempo. Bien podrían estar ahora escondidos en aquellos matorrales — señaló a su costado con la cabeza, escudriñando con la mirada como si en verdad pensara eso.

— Tú ganas — asintió de manera desganada la pelirroja.

Neville le robó un beso, mirándola con amor. El rostro de Ginny se relajó.

— Te amo, Nev — le acarició la mejilla.

— Y yo a ti, Ginny — se inclinó a besarla. Ésta vez su novia impidió que se alejara de ella, tomándolo por la nuca enredó sus dedos en su cabello haciéndolo sonreír sobre sus labios.

* * *

En punto de las 8:20 de la noche Hermione le abría la puerta a Harry.

— ¿Lista? — le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Si — asintió.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: PELEARÉ POR TI**

La estruendosa carcajada de Ron y Luna se escuchó sobre todas las demás risas de la sala. Transcurría poco más de la mitad de la película animada "Toy Story 3" y en casi todo ése tiempo no habían parado de reír. Y es que tenía de todo. Acción. Drama. ¡Y mucha comedia!

En la pantalla, se proyectaba la escena de Buzz hablando con acento español…

— ¡Que risa con ése muñeco! — le decía en un susurro Luna a Ron, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— Lo sé… — reía Ron. Tenían un enorme bote con palomitas de maíz en las piernas y dos refrescos grandes en el apoyabrazos, además de chocolates, dulces, ya se habían comido un hot-dog cada quien, además de unos nachos; en fin, prácticamente habían comprado una cosa de cada uno en la dulcería, cuales niños en su primera vez en el cine.

— ¿Y a dónde vamos? — le preguntó Hermione colgándose el bolso al hombro, luego de haberse saludado y que Harry ingresara a su casa.

* * *

Hermione llevada puesto un corto vestido de cóctel color crema con bordados rosas, y el cabello completamente suelto salvo por la pequeña cinta adornándolo, como si fuera una diadema. Y con unos zapatos de tacón bajo, en cintas. Unos pendientes de color rosa, además de una fina capa de maquillaje.

— A Ottery Saint Catchpole — le respondió Harry. Éste iba vestido con un pantalón de vestir color negro y zapatos negros, con una camisa de botones en color azul rey con delgadas líneas plateadas. El cabello indomable como siempre. Pero ahora sin sus antiguas gafas redondas, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre.

Y ofreciéndole su mano a Hermione, Desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores.

* * *

Luego de aquellas cómicas escenas vinieron las de drama con "El Oso" traicionándolos y dejándolos a la deriva en aquel contenedor de desechos. El público aguantó la respiración durante toda la escena. Y justo cuando apareció la primera escena emotiva, donde los juguetes se daban por vencidos y se tomaban de las manos esperando su final, juntos; Luna no pudo reprimir un par de lágrimas. Ron la miró de reojo y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. Se escuchaban de pronto personas sorbiéndose la nariz. Otros aclarándose la garganta.

— ¡Es tan triste!, la forma en que dejan de luchar y sólo permanecen juntos… — musitó Luna con la voz cortada.

— Lo sé… — concordó Ron.

Las llamas se acercaban cada vez más cuando de pronto…

— ¡SIII!… — gritó un grupito de niños que estaba enfrente, vitoreando a los marcianitos verdes. Acto seguido musitaron a coro: — ¡Los han salvado, y estamos agradecidos!

Una persona silbó animada y otros cuantos aplaudieron y soltaron chillidos emocionados. Todos volvieron a respirar tranquilos.

— ¡Estuvo cerca! — musitaron al unísono Ron y Luna claramente aliviados.

El pelirrojo ya estaba sudando frío por la situación. Si los gemelos lo vieran… No, no, no; ni pensarlo; sería su comidilla ¡por años!

* * *

Una ligera explosión se escuchó en el centro de Ottery Saint Catchpole, pero los transeúntes que circulaban por las calles a ésas horas de la noche ni se inmutaron. Y es que la Aparición de algún mago o bruja en aquel pueblo no era ninguna novedad, no cuando en la historia de Ottery Saint Catchpole sólo figuraban personas mágicas.

Ése era el principal motivo por el cual Harry había decidido a Ottery Saint Catchpole como su hogar, ¡adoraba la magia!

Sólo un transeúnte se giró hacia ellos cuando Aparecieron, únicamente para dejar escapar un silbido de apreciación al ver a Hermione. Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron. Harry fulminó con la mirada a aquel tipo y colocó de forma posesiva una mano alrededor de la cintura de la ojimiel.

— Viejo chiflado… — masculló por lo bajo, en tono celoso. Hermione sonrió de forma burlona — no es gracioso; — manifestó Harry, ceñudo, sin aligerar el agarre en su cintura — bien podría ser tu abuelo y en cambio ahí anda de libidinoso el muy…

— ¡Harry!, — lo cortó Hermione sonriendo tenuemente — sólo es un señor, déjalo tranquilo, no importa — le aseguró.

Harry gruñó inconforme.

— Además, mi abuelo es más grande que él — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, sólo para molestarlo.

— ¡Ahora resulta! — se indignó.

Hermione suprimió la risa.

— Ya celoso, olvídalo — le pidió, deteniéndose; ya habían dejado a aquel hombre unos metros atrás.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para replicar, mas no encontró argumentos que valieran y simplemente volvió a cerrar la boca, haciéndole caso. Hermione sonrió complacida y se colgó de su brazo empezando a andar.

— ¿Me dirás a dónde vamos? — le preguntó de manera casual.

— Sorpresa, sorpresa — sonrió con misterio el ojiverde.

* * *

Entonces nadie pudo contener las lágrimas en la última escena. Por toda la sala se escuchaban las aclaraciones de garganta, las sorbederas de nariz, pequeños sollozos amortiguados. Y uno que otro más melodramático que lloraba a moco tendido.

Por las mejillas de Luna corrían sin tregua alguna las lágrimas y soltaba suspiros entrecortados de vez en cuando, mientras se refugiaba más en los brazos de Ron y éste la estrechaba contra sí. El pelirrojo hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a sollozar, y disimuladamente se quitaba las lágrimas cada dos segundos para que nuevamente volvieran a salir; la garganta le escocía y se la aclaraba intentando aligerar la presión.

— ¡Adiós vaquero!… — rememoraba Luna unos minutos después cuando salían del cine — y luego cuando le dice que ¡no lo abandonará nunca!… — sollozó. Ron no la había soltado en ningún momento, su brazo reposaba sobre los hombros de la rubia — ¡Ay, ¿por qué los dejó?! — se lamentó en un lloriqueo. Unos que venían saliendo de ver una película de acción, la regresaron a ver cuál si fuera una chiflada. Ron a su vez los fulminó con la mirada.

— No podía dejarlos solos en el desván, se hubieran sentido abandonados — le explicó con infinita paciencia.

Pero aquello no era ningún consuelo para la pobre ojiazul.

— Habría elegido una comedia si hubiera sabido cómo te pondrías — comentó Ron lamentándose.

— Era una comedia — medio sollozó, medio rio Luna.

— Bueno… — se rascó la nuca avergonzado — Mejor vamos a cenar, — propuso queriendo alejar ésa mirada triste del rostro de Luna — ¡conozco un lugar estupendo! — y alzando la mano, llamó un taxi. Mientras la rubia asentía distraída, secándose las lágrimas.

* * *

— Hace mucho tiempo que no venía a aquí ¿sabes?… — le comentó Hermione con cierta nostalgia mientras caminaban — Desde…

— ¿Aquella vez que vinimos con Ron?; — indagó Harry. La castaña asintió — entonces creo que acerté en el lugar — expuso con un dejo de suficiencia. Una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Ciertamente lo has hecho — concedió Hermione.

— Yo he venido un par de veces… — le confesó. Hermione lo miró con atención — más específicamente… — la guio hacia la derecha — a allá — señaló con un gesto de la cabeza. La ojimiel sonrió.

La posada "Joan Pablo's" seguía igual que como la recordaba. Con aquellas ventanas de cristal grueso. Las paredes de madera, la gran puerta de roble y sus chapas antiguas. El letrero en la entrada con el nombre del recinto. Los grandes rosales bajo las ventanas. Y el pequeño cerco de madera con figuras moldadas.

Resplandecía la vieja Italia en todo su esplendor.

— Sorpresa — le susurró Harry al oído. Sonrió satisfecho cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Hermione al girarse para sonreírle.

* * *

— Cuándo dijiste "estupendo", creí que me llevarías a un restaurante ¿sabes?, no a entrar de hurtadillas a un monumento nacional — decía Luna con voz cansada mientras subía la desgastada escalera del interior del colosal Big Ben, iluminando el camino con la luz de su varita.

— Un restaurante, cualquiera, pero esto… — la regresó a ver sobre su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa misteriosa. En sus manos sostenía una bolsa con comida rápida que habían comprado unas calles atrás — Ya verás — dijo enigmático, un poco menos agitado que Luna.

— Además cuando cambie la hora empezará a sonar, no quiero quedar sorda ¿sabías? — replicó. Ron reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos. _Mujeres_ , pensó con cierto fastidio.

— No lo harás, hechicé el lugar. En cualquier caso, sólo sentirás una pequeña vibración cuando eso pase, pero en teoría, no escucharás absolutamente ningún estruendo — la tranquilizó.

— Conozco la capacidad de tus hechizos Ronald — canturreó a su espalda.

— Oye, no me lo vas a dejar fácil ¿eh? — se quejó mirándola sobre el hombro.

Luna se encogió de hombros.

— Y a todo esto, ¿por qué no nos Aparecimos directamente allá?, estás escaleras no me dan confianza — volvió a replicar.

— Porque imagínate la cara que pondría todo Londres cuando se escuchara el chasquido de nuestra Aparición multiplicado por mil desde arriba. Creerían que es una bomba o algo por el estilo — respondió con gracia.

— Bueno, eso sí… — repuso Luna — Aunque hubiera sido divertido — no pudo evitar comentar.

Ron sonrió.

* * *

— Sigue igual — declaró la castaña completamente maravillada.

— Y espera a verlo por dentro, no ha cambiado ni un poco desde aquella vez — le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Flash Back

— Anda Ron, ¿qué tanto haces?, ya deja de jugar con la puerta — lo llamaba Harry de brazos cruzados. Él y Hermione estaban en la entrada de la posada "Joan Pablo's" pero el pelirrojo se había retrasado en la verja. Hermione, al lado del pelinegro, se limitaba a menear la cabeza y chasquear la lengua con impaciencia.

— ¡Es ésta maldita puerta hechizada!… — se quejó el pelirrojo tratando de liberar su pantalón de la gastada madera del cerco y la traicionera puerta — intento soltarme, pero ésta porquería no-me-de-ja… — forcejeó — ¡Ahh!, ¡maldita porquería inservible! — perdió los estribos propinándole una patada a la puerta.

¡PLAF!, ¡PUM!

La puerta se había abierto con el golpe, mas Ron no había contado con el resorte de ésta hasta que la puerta regresó con la misma fuerza contra él, agarrándolo desprevenido y tirándolo al suelo.

Harry se desternilló de la risa, mientras Hermione hacia lo humanamente posible para parecer indiferente. Y Ron se incorporaba entre bufidos.

— ¡Ésa puerta!… pero ¿qué se cree?… — resollaba adolorido mientras se sacudía el pantalón y alcanzaba a sus amigos con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza e indignación — ¡Y más le vale al tal John Polo que cocine bien porque si no…!

— Joan Pablo, es Joan Pablo, Ronald — lo corrigió Hermione chasqueando la lengua. Harry aun reía.

— ¿Qué más da?, Polo, Pablo, ¡es igual!… — soltó con desdén pasándolos de largo y abriendo la puerta. Se giró a verlos fingiendo impaciencia — Bueno, ¿y ustedes qué?, ¿van a quedarse ahí plantados o van a entrar?… — inquirió con brusquedad.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, mas su amigo añadió en el acto:

— ¿O es que se quieren fugar, tórtolos? — acusó con malicia. Harry y Hermione lo fulminaron simultáneamente con la mirada. Uno ceñudo. La otra sonrojada.

Fin Flash Back

— ¡Vamos! — lo alentó Hermione dándole un suave apretón en el brazo. Sus ojos resplandecían de excitación.

— Es aquí — señaló Ron con la emoción refulgiendo en su voz.

Y abrió la puertezuela frente a él…

* * *

Los rayos de la luna y la ciudad los cegó por un par de segundos, mas una vez se acostumbraron a la iluminación, una sola palabra pudo salir de los labios de Luna:

— ¡Wow! — exclamó de manera ahogada.

La iluminada ciudad Londinense les dio la bienvenida, luz tras luz, edificio tras edificio, puente tras puente. Era como sacado de un cuento de hadas, pensó Luna con el corazón desbocado.

— ¿Te gustó? — le preguntó Ron de manera titubeante.

— ¡Me encanta! — repuso Luna, sonriendo embelesada.

— ¿Recuerdas a Joan Pablo? — le preguntó Harry apenas entraron y se toparon con una foto del mencionado.

— Si, pero… ¿murió? — lo miró sobrecogida.

— Infarto al miocardio. Ni la magia pudo salvarlo de eso; — hizo una mueca — fue hace año y medio. El negocio pasó a manos de su esposa e hija automáticamente — le contó guiándola.

— ¡Harry! — lo saludó alegremente una joven de no más de 19 años apenas se acercaron al recibidor; sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— Hola Meg — le sonrió el ojiverde. Hermione vio con recelo aquella familiaridad.

— ¿Cómo está, señor Potter?… — lo saludó otra mujer, mayor — Meg, ya te he dicho que, aunque sean amigos tuyos no debes de tutearlos — reprendió con voz suave a la más joven.

— Si, mamá — replicó con cansancio la pelinegra.

— No la reprenda señora Ransing, a mí no me molesta que Meg me tutee — le pidió Harry, sonriéndole a la chica. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, molesta de pronto ante aquella atención de Harry para con aquella… joven.

La señora Ransing no comentó nada, se limitó a mandarle una mirada de advertencia a su hija.

— ¿Una mesa? — le preguntó la joven, centrando su atención en Harry.

— Servicio para dos — especificó éste.

— Oh, claro… — le dedicó una fugaz mirada a la ojimiel — para ti… y tu… ¿hermana? — sugirió esperanzada.

— No, ella es mi… es… — se aclaró la garganta — Servicio para dos — repitió tontamente. Hermione enarcó las cejas pasando la mirada de Harry a Meg con desconfianza.

 _¿A dónde había ido a parar aquel Harry que "conquistaría su corazón" ?,_ se preguntó por ironía mientras seguía al ojiverde y aquella chica a una mesa. Escuchando sus risas. Ignorándola olímpicamente.

* * *

— Las damas primero… — la llamó Ron minutos después. Luna, que se había apoyado en una columna viendo todo a su alrededor, se giró a verlo con una sonrisa, la cual se ensanchó al ver que había tendido un mantel en el suelo y había depositado la comida para cada quien sobre éste — No es un restaurante cinco estrellas, pero… — empezó a decir incorporándose. Luna caminó hacia él.

— Es perfecto Ronald… — le sonrió, mirándolo con infinito cariño — ¡Gracias! — lo besó en la mejilla. Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron.

— No hay de que — respondió ligeramente apenado mientras se sentaba a su lado. Sus ojos brillando de regocijo.

 _Ahora o nunca_ , se dijo para sus adentros.

— Luna, yo…

* * *

— Con razón decías que venías seguido, — no pudo evitar comentar Hermione una vez estuvieron sentados y veía a Meg retirarse — ya veo porque — añadió mordaz tomando su menú.

— ¿A que te refieres? — la miró desconcertado.

— Es obvio — replicó mirándolo mal.

— ¿Por qué estás enojada? — se extrañó Harry.

Hermione sólo frunció los labios y lo ignoró centrando su atención en el menú. Harry se lo quitó de las manos, viéndola interrogante.

— Dime Harry, el plan de venir a aquí, de salir, ¿exactamente cuál era el fin? — le preguntó haciendo acopio de su paciencia.

— Yo… te dije que intentaría conquistarte… — musitó desconcertado. ¿A que venía ésa hostilidad que veía en sus ojos?, se preguntó.

— Ah, ya veo… — le arrebató el menú de las manos sonriendo con fría ironía — Con razón me trajiste al restaurante donde trabaja tu ex novia — masculló con sarcasmo.

— ¡¿Mi qué?! — respingó Harry.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada por encima del menú. Se negó a repetir la oración. Ya si él quería hacerse el tonto era su problema, no el suyo.

— Aquí está la carta de vinos… — llegó la causante de la pelea: Meg. Con una sonrisa de lo más amigable, se la entregó a Harry — Oh, y olvidé decirte antes. Todavía tengo tu chaqueta, por si te la quieres llevar — y sin añadir nada más se marchó dejando a Harry confundido y a Hermione estupefacta.

— ¿Sabes qué?, ya no tengo hambre. Pero si quieres tú quédate, estoy completamente segura de que "Meg" estaría encantada de hacerte compañía… — se levantó de pronto Hermione dejando el menú con fuerza sobre la mesa y acribillando a Harry con la mirada — Y ten más cuidado de donde dejas tus cosas — añadió mordaz dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Hermione espera!… — se incorporó a tiempo Harry, tomándola del brazo — Esto no… Yo no… Ella y yo… No es… — balbuceó sin coherencia alguna. Preso de la angustia.

— Así déjalo Harry. Es obvio lo que pasa aquí. Yo fui la tonta al… — frunció los labios desviando la mirada.

— Pero es que no es… — intentó explicar.

— Y yo me chupo el dedo, ¿no?… — lo atajó con sorna, mirándolo enojada — Eres un idiota — soltó sin más.

Harry se quedó de piedra.

— Aquí está. La dejaste el otro día que viniste con Ron… — llegó de nuevo Meg sosteniendo una chaqueta negra en la mano y una libreta en la otra — ¿Y bien?, ¿listos para ordenar? — les sonrió, sin notar la tensión en el ambiente.

* * *

— Mira, sé que prometí darte tiempo para pensar las cosas, para que aclararas tus sentimientos, pero ya no puedo esperar más… — empezó a hablar de manera atropellada Ron — Estás semanas alejado de ti, desde aquella vez en Australia; Dios, han sido tan difíciles. No concibo estar un día más así Luna. Necesito saber que sientes por mí, si es que tengo una oportunidad… — la miró anhelante — Luna, ¿quieres ser mi novia? — soltó de pronto.

— Ronald… — se quedó sin aliento.

— No te arrepentirás, ¡te lo aseguro!, — se apresuró a añadir — me dedicaré a hacerte feliz cada día… ¡a amarte más de lo que ya lo hago!

— Es que hay tanto que aun… — intentó justificarse.

— Lo sé, lo sé… — la interrumpió — Tienes muchas cosas que pensar aún. Pero, Luna… — se acercó a ella — He cambiado, ¡lo juro!; ya no cometeré los errores del pasado. No seré más ése torpe niño inmaduro del colegio… ¡Te juro por Merlin que te amo!… — tomó sus manos entre las suyas — No soy nada sin ti… — la miró profundamente — No fui nada hasta que te conocí… Y yo… — los dedos de Luna lo silenciaron cuando se colocaron sobre sus labios.

— No tienes que asegurarme nada, lo sé — le sonrió.

— ¿Entonces? — la miró expectante.

— Si quiero ser tu novia, — le sonrió radiante — porque… ¡yo también te amo! — y sin dejarlo decir nada, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo haló a sus labios.

Ron suprimió un suspiro y la estrechó en sus brazos, correspondiendo feliz a su beso.

* * *

No fue hasta que ya estaban por terminar cada quien con su pasta que Hermione se atrevió a mirarlo de frente, aunque de manera disimulada. El entrecejo fruncido de Harry no le dio muchas esperanzas. Suspiró abatida y bajó la cabeza. Justo cuando Harry levantaba la mirada para observarla.

Y pensar que ésa había sido su fallida oportunidad para empezar a ganarse su corazón. Todo mandado al caño por otro tonto malentendido. Merlin, ¡hasta lo había llamado idiota!, que buen concepto se habría creado de él. Uno manchado y pisoteado en un parpadeo. Ahora sus posibilidades se reducían a cero. Apretó el tenedor en la mano.

¿Y ahora que haría?, la esperanza de que le concediera otra cita. Otra oportunidad. ¡Sería muy afortunado si eso pasaba!, pensó abatido.

Merlin, ¿cómo pudo ser tan torpe?; ¿por qué le tuvo que hacer caso de nuevo a su tonto corazón?; si hubiera escuchado a su parte racional. Pero no. Ahí va ella a cometer el mismo error de hacía seis años.

Y encima ahora lo llamaba idiota. Todo por sus estúpidos celos.

— Yo… lamento que no haya salido todo como queríamos… — decía Hermione minutos después, a unas calles del restaurante, estaba por Desaparecerse para ir a su casa. Habían acordado en que Harry no la acompañaría; mejor dicho, Hermione le había dicho a Harry que no necesitaba que la acompañara. Y de hecho quería irse sola, se moría de vergüenza.

— Yo lo lamento más — musitó Harry con una mano en el bolsillo, la otra tomando su chaqueta recuperada.

— Sobre lo que pasó… — empezó a decir apenada — Perdón por haberte llamado idiota — lo miró de reojo.

— No te preocupes — negó el ojiverde, restándole importancia.

— Es sólo que… — se mordió el labio. No dijo nada más.

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el rostro de Harry antes de comentar:

— Al menos ahora tengo la certeza de que sientes algo por mí, de otra forma no te hubieras puesto celosa — aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a Hermione.

— Dios… — se puso una mano en la frente, avergonzada — Realmente se notó, ¿eh? — murmuró.

— Sólo un poco — le sonrió tenuemente Harry, atreviéndose a mirarla. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta.

— Creo que es hora de irme… — señaló desviando la mirada.

— Si. Ya es tarde — asintió abatido Harry.

— Cuídate.

— Tú igual… — le dijo. Hermione sacó su varita mirándolo por última vez, se preparó para Desaparecer — ¡Espera! — la detuvo de pronto Harry.

La castaña lo miró desconcertada.

— Sé que no fue la mejor cita del mundo, pero… — empezó a decirle. Tomó aire, sin saber de dónde salía aquella envalentonada idea que acababa de ocurrírsele. Se atrevió a exteriorizarla — Te propongo lo siguiente; — Hermione lo escuchó con atención — salgamos éste fin de semana; a cualquier lugar, no importa. Hablemos, pasemos tiempo juntos, y prometamos olvidar todo lo anterior. Aunque sea éste fin de semana. ¿Qué dices?, ¿aceptas? — propuso anhelante. Aguantando la respiración.

Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos…

* * *

La señora Weasley casi pegó un respingo cuando a entradas horas de la noche, la puerta trasera de la cocina se abrió y Ginny aparecía con una reluciente sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¡Ginny!, pero ¿dónde te habías metido niña?, te he buscado durante toda la tarde — le exigió saber, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Yo?, yo he estado aquí todo el tiempo mami — sonrió inocentemente, tratando de aparentar seguridad en sus palabras.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿entonces porque vienes de afuera eh? — la miró inquisitiva. La sonrisa de Ginny vaciló.

— Ginny, cariño, ¿me trajiste lo que te pedí del cobertizo? — entró su padre en la cocina, con una vacía taza en la mano.

— Yo… — miró de reojo a su madre. La señora Weasley los miraba con recelo. Ginny carraspeó, girándose hacia su padre — no, lo busqué, pero no lo encontré — se agarró con uñas y dientes al salvavidas que le ofrecía.

— Bueno, por la mañana será más fácil de buscar — le restó importancia el señor Weasley.

— ¿Estuviste toda la tarde en el cobertizo?… — inquirió su madre de manera suspicaz.

— S…

—… porque yo pasé a buscarte también a ahí y no te vi — completó.

—… no… — se corrigió automáticamente Ginny — Yo, yo estaba ahí… pero me llegó una carta de Luna, vino a visitar a su padre, así que aproveché para ir a verla y pues me invitaron a merendar, no pude decirles que no; cuando me di cuenta ya había anochecido — mintió descaradamente.

— ¿Y te viniste sola desde la casa de los Lovegood? — cuestionó su madre con preocupación.

— No, el señor Lovegood y Luna me acompañaron hasta la colina — su padre la miró con las cejas arqueadas, preguntándose en silencio si con ésa misma facilidad alguna vez le habría mentido Ginny sin que él lo supiera.

— Ah, bien — añadió más tranquila.

La joven Weasley miró de reojo a su padre.

— Y, emh… ¿ya cenaron? — sonrió vacilante.

— ¿No dices que acabas de merendar? — la regresó a ver su madre nuevamente suspicaz. Ginny retuvo el impulso de pegarse en la frente por su metida de pata.

— Honestamente mamá, el señor Lovegood no se caracteriza por sus dotes culinarios. Con suerte logré tomar un sorbo de su reserva de gurdirraíz… — se estremeció — Además, hace hambre ¿no?

Su madre se preparó para replicar, mas su esposo se le adelantó interviniendo:

— Molly, querida, ¿quedó algo de ése delicioso chocolate que preparaste?

— ¿Más Arthur?, — lo regresó a ver con reprimenda — pero si ya te tomaste dos tasas.

El señor Weasley sonrió con aquella característica sonrisa que usaba Ginny cuando estaba en problemas. Molly suspiró resignada, tomando la taza y encaminándose al fogón, donde comenzó a calentar una ración de comida para su hija.

— Y luego dicen que de quien heredaron lo comelón — se escuchó mascullar por lo bajo a la señora Weasley.

Ginny y el señor Weasley se miraron con complicidad mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

— Y, ¿qué tal está Xenophilus? — le preguntó con intención a su hija.

Las mejillas de Ginny se tiñeron de rojo como respuesta, mirándolo agradecida por no revelar en donde realmente había estado la tarde, y con quien.

— Feliz de ver a Luna — se sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros. Arthur tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír.

La señora Weasley no los escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada en la cena.

— ¿Y cómo han estado los chicos? — le volvió a preguntar su padre, deslizando sutilmente El Profeta por debajo de la mesa.

Ginny arrugó el entrecejo con confusión, mas sus ojos brillaron al ver el artículo que su padre le señalaba.

" _¡Se hace oficial!_ ". Era el encabezado. Bajó aquellas resplandecientes letras aparecían tres diferentes fotografías: ella con Neville, con un círculo remarcando su anillo de compromiso; otra con Ron y Luna saliendo juntos del Ministerio; y finalmente una de Harry y Hermione almorzando en un café muggle.

Ginny no pudo contener la curiosidad y empezó a leer rápidamente la nota bajo la atenta mirada del señor Weasley.

" _Finalmente y luego de muchas especulaciones, parece que el trío dorado, o, mejor dicho, el sexteto de oro (como se les llamó luego de la caída Del Que No Debe Ser Nombrado), ha encontrado su final feliz._

 _No es ninguna sorpresa ver a la señorita Ginevra Weasley al lado de su novio Neville Longbottom paseando por el pueblo de Hogsmeade los fines de semana (recuerden que el Herbólogo es profesor en Hogwarts, Colegio de Magia y Hechicería); no obstante, ¿alguno de ustedes había notado aquella sortija en la mano de la Herbologa Weasley?; apuesto a que no. Y si están sospechando lo mismo que todo el mundo, se los confirmo. Según fuentes muy allegadas a la pareja, todo indica que ésta poción está en su punto de ebullición pues los tórtolos contraerán nupcias en pocas semanas. Así que, a resignarse chicas y chicos, pues éstos dos se les han ido de las manos._

 _Por otro lado, siguiendo con éste carismático sexteto, hay que mencionar que Ronald Weasley (renombrado Auror) se ha visto acompañado últimamente por Luna Lovegood (subdirectora en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas), a quienes ustedes recordaran ser mejor amiga de la hermana del antes mencionado. Fuentes nos indican que los han visto juntos en el Ministerio de Magia, donde ambos laboran, y se dice que pasaron las fiestas navideñas con la familia de Lovegood en Australia. ¿Será que éste par pronto nos de la noticia de su compromiso también?; no lo sabemos. Pero al parecer todo indica que si, pues la cosa se ve muy seria entre ellos._

 _Y por si todo esto no fuera poco para tu pobre corazón. La primicia es el noviazgo de Harry Potter y Hermione Granger. Recuerden además que éstos tórtolos tuvieron algo durante su estancia en Hogwarts; no obstante, cierto jugador de Quidditch muy famoso (del cual no hablaremos pues se encuentra en Bulgaria y no vale la pena molestarlo), se interpuso entre éstos dos arrancándole prácticamente de las manos a Potter al amor de su vida. Pero como dicen por ahí: "¡Dónde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan!". Y es esto justamente lo que le pasó a Potter y Granger pues como verán en la fotografía, no sólo en el mundo mágico disfrutan de su amor, sino también en el muggle. Ahora la pregunta que se hace todo el mundo es: ¿Cuándo veremos al Elegido convertirse en el "elegido" para la vida de su mejor amiga, Hermione Granger?_

 _Bueno, sólo nos queda esperar. Por lo pronto, no olviden atender al Profeta, recuerden que su amiga Rita Skeeter siempre les trae las primicias antes que nadie_."

Ginny sonrió de forma delatadora sin poder evitarlo.

— Pues ¿qué te puedo decir papi?, ya sabes cómo es Skeeter — se hizo la desentendida. Sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata.

El señor Weasley meneó la cabeza, sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

* * *

Y ajenas a lo que se había publicado el día anterior en El Profeta, Luna y Hermione se contaban los pormenores de sus respectivas citas, en la casa de la castaña…

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!… — la cortó de pronto Luna, mirándola pasmada — ¿Un fin de semana?, ¿solos?, ¿juntos?, ¡¿éste fin de semana?! — terminó exclamando en un chillido. Sus ojos dilatados.

— Pues… si — murmuró Hermione, mordiéndose el labio.

Luna parpadeó un par de veces, empezando a atar cabos.

— Pasó algo más que no me has dicho ¿verdad? — le acusó muy segura.

— ¿Algo como qué? — arrugó el entrecejo Hermione con confusión.

— No sé, dímelo tú — la miró suspicaz.

— Lu, ya te lo he dicho; sólo cenamos, platicamos, y acordamos salir éste fin de semana… — le enumeró de nueva cuenta — No le veo lo malo a…

— Solos — remarcó Luna, interrumpiéndola.

— Para hablar y dejar atrás el pasado — repuso la ojimiel, mirándola un tanto exasperada.

— Claro… — ironizó su amiga rodando exageradamente los ojos — En primera: para hablar, amiga, no se necesita irse a ningún lado. Y en segunda: mucho menos estar a solas con la persona. Bien pueden hacerlo en cualquier lado… — le señaló — No lo sé. Para mí que lo que Harry quiere es llevarte a la cama — opinó sin una pizca de vergüenza.

— ¡Luna! — la censuró Hermione, indignada.

— ¿Qué?, cualquier hombre lo haría — se encogió de hombros. Cual, si anunciara algo obvio, como que ése día llovería en Londres.

— Él no es así… — refutó de inmediato, muy convincente — Hemos sido amigos por la mitad de nuestras vidas; me respeta y sería incapaz de…

— Un hombre enamorado es capaz de "cualquier" cosa, — subrayó Luna — y como Harry está que se derrite por ti, y contando lo impulsivo que es, no me sorprendería ni tantito que regresando vinieras corriendo gritando: "¡Luna, Luna, ¿a que no sabes?!… ¡¿Te acuerdas de lo que me dijiste el otro día en tu casa?!… ¡Pues es…!"

— Una reverenda tontería, ¡eso es! — zanjó tajantemente Hermione, mirándola mal.

— Reverendo tonto no vas a considerar a Harry — se burló la rubia. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron intensamente.

— Ni sé para que te lo dije. Sólo colocas palabras en mi boca que no son ciertas — gruñó molesta.

— Está bien, está bien, era broma Herm. Olvida lo que dije, solamente era una inocente bromita — se disculpó.

— "Bromitas", claro — masculló mordaz Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

— Bueno, ya. Deja que te cuente ahora como me fue a mí con Ronald… — sus ojos brillaron apenas mencionó al pelirrojo. Hermione la miró interesada. En los labios de la rubia jugaba una gran sonrisa — ¡Adivina quienes son novios!… — chilló emocionada.

* * *

Cinco días después…

— Y lleva esto — añadió como quien no quiere la cosa Luna lanzándole un pequeño paquete a la maleta.

— ¿Qué es?… — le preguntó Hermione tomándolo para verlo con detenimiento mientras su amiga continuaba buscando entre su ropa — ¡Luna! — respingó escandalizada al notar las letras plateadas rezando " _Preservativos_ " en el paquete que sostenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué?, una nunca sabe… — le sonrió con inocencia, pero un brillo pícaro en los ojos — Además ya sabes que ninguna ha… — la miró insinuante.

— ¡Ya lo sé!, — la cortó abochornada — pero no importa, ¡no voy a llevar esto! — zanjó tirando los preservativos en la cama, sus mejillas sonrojadas intensamente. El corazón se le había desbocado.

— Sabes bien que, aunque sea la primera vez puedes quedar… — empezó a reprenderla Luna, tomando el paquete y guardándolo de nuevo en la maleta con sumo cuidado.

— ¡Luna!, — chilló entre dientes — ¡ya deja eso ahí!… — la empujo a un lado, volviendo a sacar la cajita y tirándolos al suelo cual si fuera una bomba que está a punto de explotarte en las manos. Luna la miró con desaprobación, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro — No voy a llevarlos — sentenció tajantemente.

Mas con un simple hondeo de su varita, Luna los guardó de nuevo en la maleta y la cerró impidiéndole a Hermione desecharlos de nuevo.

— Los llevarás y punto. Ni Ginny ni yo queremos ser tías tan pronto.

— ¡Ahh! — exclamó Hermione con frustración.

* * *

— Bueno, entonces ya está todo listo. Así que, nos vemos el lunes… — se despedía Hermione minutos después, cuando Luna estaba por marcharse a su casa. Los labios de Luna temblaron antes de encerrarla en un famélico abrazo, cortándole la respiración a la castaña — Lu… — musitó de manera ahogada, desconcertada.

— La primera vez duele y lo sabes, es normal… — le dijo, respirando entrecortadamente. Cual si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar en cualquier momento — Pero si crees que te duele más de lo necesario o si te retractas en el último minuto, hazle saber a Harry; y si no se detiene golpéalo en la entrepierna o llámame ¡y yo lo haré por ti!

— ¡Luna!… — la apartó de golpe, dándose cuenta que en realidad su amiga estaba intentando no echarse a reír — ¡ya te dije mil veces que no me voy a acostar con Harry! — masculló entre dientes, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— No, si no es necesario estar acostados. Bien podrían estar sentados o parados… — repuso. Hermione sintió su mandíbula pegar al suelo — hay algunos que hasta a cuatro patas — finalizó sin reserva alguna. Como si hablar de sexo con Hermione fuera algo que hiciera a diario. Cosa que, por supuesto no sucedía, por el rostro azorado de la castaña.

— Ni para que intentarlo — musitó al final, y dándole un último abrazo le cerró la puerta.

* * *

Una vez estuvo a solas Hermione suspiró abrumada por tantas emociones encontradas. Recargó la frente en la puerta durante unos segundos. Su corazón se desbocó cuando se dio cuenta que en pocos minutos Harry iría a recogerla.

¿Qué pasaría a partir de aquel momento?, se preguntó. ¿Qué pasaba si a pesar de todo lo que tenía planeado Harry, su relación no podía salir a flote?; se estremeció de sólo pensarlo.

No podría con otra desilusión. Extrañaba a Harry. Echaba de menos a su mejor amigo.

Sólo esperaba, que, si no podía tener su amor, al menos recuperara su amistad. Pues era lo más valioso que había perdido en aquellos años.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: TE AMO**

— ¡Ya van! — exclamó Hermione, entrando de nuevo a la habitación y cerrando la puerta de la terraza a su espalda, donde anteriormente se encontraba maravillándose con el panorama de Hawaii.

— Servicio a la habitación — se escuchó la alegre voz de Harry al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndola sonreír con anticipación.

Hacía apenas una hora que habían llegado a la Gran Isla de Hawaii por medio de un traslador; se habían registrado en el hotel y subieron para cambiarse de ropa pues el clima era perfecto para usar sandalias, pantalones cortos y blusas ligeras.

— Lo lamento, debe haber una equivocación, — decía la castaña conforme se acercaba a la puerta — yo no ordené… — abrió — na-da — terminó en un balbuceo.

Sostenido unos cuantos centímetros por encima del suelo, un enorme león de peluche, fue lo único que observó. De una melena marrón, grandes ojos azules y abundante pelaje anaranjado; el muñeco era sostenido por Harry, a quien apenas podían vérsele los brazos entre la melena del animal. Hermione se mordió el labio, incapaz de reaccionar; sonrió con humor al notar la única prenda que portaba el muñeco: una bufanda de Gryffindor anudada al cuello.

— Me encontré esto en el pasillo, y supuse que era para ti de un admirador secreto, pues no tiene tarjeta — se escuchó la voz amortiguada de Harry tras el león.

Hermione se rio.

— Esto es… — balbuceó, aun aturdida.

— ¿Enorme, pesado y peludo?… — apuntó el ojiverde en broma — ya lo creo — jadeó asomando la cabeza por entre el pelaje. La ojimiel se rio al observar su rostro cubierto parcialmente por la melena del león.

— ¡Gracias! — le dijo realmente conmovida, recibiendo el peluche de sus manos y dándole un efusivo abrazo, cual si fuera una niña a la que le acaban de regalar un pony.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado — comentó Harry, entrando y cerrando la puerta tras su espalda. Mientras Hermione depositaba con sumo cariño el león sobre la cama.

— ¿Bromeas?, ¡está genial!, y la bufanda… — rio alegre — ¡todo un Gryffindor eh! — miró al león con cierta satisfacción.

Harry sonrió con un dejo de ironía antes de murmurar por lo bajo:

— Por suerte el sombrero me dejó en Gryffindor, que sino, ya me imagino regalándote una serpiente — se estremeció.

— ¿Si? — lo regresó a ver.

— Nada — se hizo el desentendido.

Hermione se mordió el labio antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla en el proceso.

— ¡Muchas gracias Harry! — susurró en su oído; disfrutando inmensamente por estar en sus brazos de nuevo. Harry sintió un agradable hormigueo recorrerle desde el pecho a los pies.

— ¿Lista para conocer Hawaii? — le preguntó cuándo se separaron segundos después.

— Lista — le sonrió, sus ojos brillantes.

— Perfecto — _Porque yo estoy más que listo para conquistarte_ , pensó para sí, sonriendo.

* * *

 _Two o'clock and I wish that I was sleeping_

 _You're in my head like a song on the radio_

 _All I know is that I got to get next to you_

 _Yeah I got to get next to you_

Harry y Hermione apenas acababan de cruzar las puertas principales del hotel cuando un tipo en bermudas y camiseta florida se acercó a ellos casi estampándole un folleto en la cara al ojiverde, mientras exclamaba entusiasmado quien sabe qué cosa, en un idioma que jamás habían escuchado antes. Desconcertado y algo aturdido, el pelinegro apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar el folleto antes de que el tipo se fuera a perseguir a otros inquilinos del hotel alegando en aquella lengua.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — se preguntó Harry con desconcierto.

— Ni idea, ¿qué dice el folleto? — quiso saber Hermione acercándose a él para leerlo.

— Ku-Kuhio Day… — tartamudeó Harry — ¿y eso que es? — se confundió.

El guardia de la entrada, quien había presenciado todo, se rio entre dientes. Harry lo regresó a ver con las orejas sonrojadas y una mirada ceñuda.

— Lo siento, no pude evitar escuchar… — les dijo en un perfecto inglés acercándose a ellos — Es propaganda, sobre el día del Príncipe Jonah Kuhio Kalanianaole… — les señaló el folleto. Harry y Hermione arrugaron el entrecejo. ¿Había realeza en Hawaii?, se preguntaron perplejos. Le prestaron atención al señor — Se llama Kuhio Day en su honor y tiene lugar cada año el día 26 de marzo para celebrar el cumpleaños del príncipe; es decir, mañana.

— ¿Príncipe qué? — preguntaron a la vez, confundidos.

— Kuhio Kalanianaole… — citó lentamente el hombre — Es muy recordado hoy en día por haber ayudado a que el Congreso designe a las familias nativas hawaianas como dueñas de la tierra pública en la actualidad. El día del príncipe Kuhio se celebra con un desfile en la isla de Oahu, con una carrera de canoas y con luaus — les explicó.

— Oh — murmuró Hermione tomando el folleto de las manos de Harry y analizándolo con interés.

— ¿Qué son luaus? — no pudo evitar preguntar Harry. Sintiéndose tonto por haber elegido ir a un lugar del que no sabía absolutamente nada de su cultura y tradiciones.

— Un luau es una fiesta a la vida. Es una manera de celebrar diferentes ocasiones; como cumpleaños, cosechas exitosas, graduaciones. Hay música, baile y comida. Más allá de la celebración en sí, visitando un luau pueden conocer con profundidad la cultura hawaiana y polinesia, ya que serán testigo de una gran variedad de costumbres hawaianas — le contestó a su pregunta con gran conocimiento.

— ¡Vaya!, — musitó Hermione con los ojos brillantes de excitación — suena interesante ¿no Harry? — lo regresó a ver emocionada.

— Si, muy interesante… — corroboró Harry mirando embelesado el brillo de sus ojos — Pues no se diga más, ¡ahorita mismo nos vamos a Oahu! — declaró sin más.

— ¡¿En serio?! — respingó emocionada la castaña. Harry asintió, rebosante de alegría cuando Hermione se abalanzó sobre él en un famélico abrazo. Y estuvo muy tentado él a su vez a abalanzarse sobre el guardia, porque sin él y su traducción, hubiera dejado pasar ésa magnífica oportunidad.

 _Sitting here turning minutes into hours_

 _To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone_

 _You don't know that I got to get next to you_

Y dicho y hecho, regresaron sobre sus pasos, cancelaron las reservaciones, tomaron sus cosas, se subieron a un bote y en menos de un parpadeo ya se encontraban en la isla Oahu registrándose en el hotel Kahala; y con la misma rapidez y emoción, antes del medio día ya abandonaban sus habitaciones dirigiéndose de inmediato a su primera aventura…

* * *

" _Sea Life Park_ ", leyeron cuando cruzaron la entrada, arriba de una minaban.

Hermione le mandó una resplandeciente sonrisa a Harry y apretó su mano con anticipación.

El parque de la vida marina era uno de los lugares más llamativos y concurridos en Oahu, y no era para menos, existían programas especiales que les permitirán nadar, abrazar, acariciar y hasta besar a los delfines. En éste parque, además también se encontraban otros miembros de la vida marina hawaiana, como por ejemplo lobos marinos, tortugas marinas, pingüinos y mucho más.

Pero lo mejor de todo era sin duda: ¡nadar con delfines!

— ¿Segura que pueden con nosotros? — le preguntó Harry a Hermione viendo a los delfines con un dejo de recelo. Estaban en la inmensa alberca con un chaleco salvavidas cada uno y el pelinegro veía con cierta desconfianza a aquellos mamíferos juguetones que lo único que hacían era nadar frente a ellos y acercarse para que los acariciaran.

— ¡Por supuesto!… — replicó Hermione emocionada, tocando la nariz de botella del delfín frente a ella — Ay, ¡estás hermoso, pequeño! — lo abrazó. El delfín se recargó en ella unos segundos antes de alejarse nadando hacia atrás con gracia. Hermione y Harry rieron.

— Se va poner celoso Crookshanks — le canturreó Harry en tono malicioso. Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

— Lo dudo, él sabe que mi corazón le pertenece completamente — le siguió el juego.

— Vaya, ¿y eso donde me deja a mí? — la encaró con una mirada conspiradora.

— Mmm… debajo de Crookshanks, y disputando el lugar con aquel bonito delfín — meditó.

— ¡Hermione!… — exclamó indignado. La castaña se rio y se alejó nadando poniéndose en la posición que les había indicado el instructor — Aun no estás a salvo — le advirtió en broma.

Obtuvo de respuesta la risa y el grito alegre de Hermione al ser impulsada por la alberca gracias al mismo delfín que antes acariciaba.

— ¡Eso fue…! — comentó sin aire cuando regresó junto a él, una expresión eufórica en su rostro.

— ¡Sigo yo! — se adelantó Harry envalentonado por su hazaña.

* * *

Continuaron en el parque un par de horas más; en las que nadaron con los delfines, incluso se atrevieron a darles un beso en sus ovaladas narices y visitaron a los lobos marinos, las tortugas y se divirtieron de las ocurrencias de los pingüinos; hasta que a las 2:30 de la tarde fueron a tomar una ligera comida y se dirigieron presurosos a la Bahía Hanauma.

Nunca en su vida Harry había practicado el snorkeling, y por un momento pensó que sería igual que cuando tuvo la segunda prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos en el lago negro; pero eso se desechó por completo de su cabeza cuando se sumergieron en la bahía y comenzaron a nadar él y Hermione tomados de la mano, admirando el hogar de 450 especies de peces tropicales. El arrecife de coral era simplemente fascinante. Además, también podían verse anguilas (algo asqueroso, a decir verdad), y tortugas marinas inmensas.

Pero lo mejor sin duda fue cuando vieron al pez Humuhumunukunukuapuaa, el pez oficial de Hawaii según les dijo el guía.

 _Maybe we're friends_

 _Maybe we're more_

 _Maybe it's just my imagination_

 _But I see you stare just a little too long_

 _And it makes me start to wonder_

— ¡Estuvo genial!, ¡los arrecifes!, ¡los peces!, ¡simplemente alucinante! — comentaba Hermione extasiada cuando iban de regreso en el bote. Se escurrió el cabello y lo sujetó con una pinza; ya no llevaban el equipo de buceo. Harry estaba sentado junto a ella con una toalla sobre los hombros. Frente a ellos un pequeño grupo de amigos comentaban alegremente todo lo que habían visto.

— Si, aunque ése pez; Merlin, ¡qué nombre! — le sonrió Harry.

— Humu-humu-nuku-nuku-apuaa… tan lindo, pero tan… excéntrico — nombró Hermione de forma pausada.

Harry se rio con gracia.

— Trata de decirlo rápido tres veces sin equivocarte — la retó.

— Humuhumunukunukuapuaa… Humuhamonukukuapaa… Mumonukanukupuaa… ¡Ah, es imposible!… — exclamó frustrada. Harry se retorcía de la risa — A ver, ¡hazlo tú! — lo retó cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo indignación.

— Humuhumunukunukuapuaa, Humuhumunukunukuapuaa, Humuhumunukunukuapuaa… — recitó con facilidad. La mirada de incredulidad que le lanzó Hermione hizo que se volviera a carcajear.

— Pero… pero… ¡es imposible!, ¿cómo es que puedes decirlo sin trabarte una sola vez? — inquirió enojada.

— Si puedes decir Voldemort en tiempos de guerra, cualquier cosa es pan comido — señaló con humor. Hermione sonrió meneando la cabeza.

— En fin, ¡estoy exhausta!… Creo que llegaré directo a tomar un largo baño y después a la cama — estiró los músculos Hermione.

— Ahora que lo dices… — bostezó Harry contagiándose de su cansancio. Hermione se rio suavemente y recargó la cabeza en su hombro; el ojiverde a su vez descanso su mejilla sobre ésta — ¿Te la estás pasando bien? — le preguntó con una sonrisa. Sabiendo de antemano su respuesta.

— Estupendamente — le respondió. Sonrió cuando Harry tomó su mano, jugando con sus dedos.

— Y… ¿me estoy ganando tu corazón? — musitó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Harry… — lo cortó seria. Aunque en la posición en que se encontraban Harry pudo darse cuenta sin ningún esfuerzo de su sonrisa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sonrió para sí, no comentó nada.

* * *

 _So baby_

 _Call me crazy_

 _But I think you feel it too_

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó con mucho más ánimo del que recordaba alguna vez. En su cabeza, la canción "Next to you" de Jordin Sparks, se reproducía una y otra vez desde el día anterior, cual disco rallado.

¿La razón?; se presentó media hora más tarde tocando a su puerta.

— Buenos días. ¿Bajamos a desayunar? — la saludó Harry con una sonrisa.

 _Maybe I, Maybe I_

 _Just got to get next to you_

— ¿Y qué haremos hoy? — quiso saber Hermione mientras desayunaban en el restaurante del hotel. El cual se encontraba en la intemperie.

— Bueno, el desfile está por empezar, tal vez te gustaría ir. Después van a ser las competencias en canoa… — Hermione torció la boca al escuchar aquello — Lo sé, a mí tampoco me llama la atención. Pero bueno, anoche estuve pensando en algo más, creo que te gustará — le sonrió con un dejo de petulancia.

— Oh, ¿y sobre el luau de la noche? — recordó Hermione repentinamente, mostrándose interesada.

— Iremos — le aseguró Harry, haciéndola sonreír.

* * *

Manoa Falls era un salto de agua de 45 metros que podía ser alcanzado solamente si se llegaba a pie. Localizado en las montañas Koolau, la caminata a la catarata era sencilla, eran 2.4 kilómetros de largo. El camino lo condujeron por la selva tropical de bambú, donde pudieron ver una gran variedad de vegetación tropical. La caminata era bastante popular y la caída de agua era visitada diariamente por un gran número de personas tal cual les explicó el guía. Y ciertamente lo era, pues era simplemente ¡asombrosa!

— ¡Es impresionante! — se maravilló Hermione una vez llegaron. Harry, a su lado, creyó que tendría que sostenerse de algo para no irse de bruces ante el espectáculo que les ofrecía la cascada de agua.

Después de descansar unos momentos y apreciar la vista, además de tomarse infinidad de fotografías gracias a la cámara "común y corriente" que Luna había guardado "accidentalmente" en la maleta de Hermione (aunque ante ése gesto la castaña no pudo más que agradecerle silenciosamente a su amiga); regresaron y se dirigieron al siguiente sitio turístico.

 _I asked around and I heard that you were talking_

 _Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league_

 _What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa_

Pali Lookout. Desde éste mirador, ubicado en la autopista Pali, se podían observar los acantilados de 300 metros de la cadena de montañas Koolau. Desde allí arriba se tenía una vista panorámica del océano; las montañas; la costa este de Oahu, más específicamente las ciudades Kaneohe y Kailua y se podía divisar la isla Chinaman's Hat.

— El mirador de Pali dejó una gran marca en la historia de Hawaii… — les decía en aquel momento el guía mientras todos observaban — En 1975, el rey Kamehameha mantuvo aquí su última batalla para unir las islas. Cientos de guerreros murieron en ésa batalla y de acuerdo con algunas leyendas, sus almas todavía permanecen en el área. Muchos turistas que visitaron el mirador de Pali han dicho que sintieron que no estaban solos — añadió en tono lúgubre, cual confesión a los turistas.

Harry y Hermione calcularon que ésa oración la decía al menos dos veces al día a los incrédulos turistas. No obstante, las personas exclamaron un ahogado " _¡Ohh!_ " y empezaron a tomar fotos como locos de todos los lugares.

Harry compartió una mirada con Hermione y se tuvo que morder los labios para no soltar una carcajada al verla rodar los ojos. Fuera de eso, el panorama era impresionante.

— Es una hermosa vista, ¿no crees? — le preguntó Hermione, su mirada vagando por el paisaje.

— Si… hermosa — concordó Harry, rodeándola con sus brazos por la espalda. Hermione sonrió tenuemente.

— Gracias por todo esto Harry — giró un poco el rostro para verlo. La mirada de Harry bajó a sus ojos y sucesivamente a sus labios, que parecían tener luces de neón que lo atraían.

— No es nada — apenas murmuró con la voz enronquecida. Y justo cuando se disponía a robarle un beso, un golpe a su costado lo hizo trastabillar, estrellando sus labios torpemente en la mejilla de Hermione, casi en el ojo. Enojado se giró hacia su agresor con intenciones de reclamarle, sólo para ver a una señora regordeta posar para una foto que le tomada su hija. Suspiró frustrado, disculpándose con la mirada con Hermione. La ojimiel le sonrió a su vez con un dejo de decepción, y le brindó una suave caricia en la mejilla antes de deshacerse de su agarre y tomarlo de la mano para seguir al grupo.

* * *

Cerca de las seis de la tarde regresaron al hotel para asistir al luau, el cual empezaría al ocultarse el sol.

 _Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep_

' _Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me_

 _Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh_

Hermione contuvo un suspiro, era tanta paz y felicidad la que la embargaban en aquel momento que hasta le daban ganas de llorar, por muy tonto que se escuchara, pero es que era un tumulto de emociones bailando en su estómago que apenas y le permitían respirar.

El océano, la playa, la arena, el paraíso que era ése lugar; Merlin, y lo mejor… Harry.

Una sonrisa surcó sus labios; era tan… perfecto. No había otra palabra que describiera como se había comportado para con ella. Simplemente ésa. Perfecto.

Si bien notaba claramente que no sólo era una salida "de amigos", como le había dicho ella a Luna, esto no le perturbaba o inquietaba de ninguna manera; sabía que era lo que quería su corazón.

Los últimos rayos del sol se extinguieron en el horizonte, siendo tragados por el agua del océano y no pasaron ni dos segundos cuando la luna cubría el agua con un manto plateado; la fresca brisa nocturna hizo ondular su cabello al igual que su vestido y sonrió con anticipación.

" _Te veré al anochecer_ ", sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza como una hermosa melodía y no pudo más que disfrutar de ella.

Dios, parecía una chiquilla enamorada, hasta podía jurar que estaba sonrojada de sólo pensar en él. Pero ¿quién no lo estaría?, se preguntó. ¿Quién no estaría menos que emocionada por ver al fin sus sueños hechos realidad?

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando unos suaves golpes se escucharon a la puerta; ingresó cerrando la puerta de la terraza a su espalda y con las manos temblándole de nervios se alisó apresuradamente el vestido vaporoso que usaba y acomodó sus rizos castaños apartándolos de su rostro.

 _Maybe we're friends_

 _Maybe we're more_

 _Maybe it's just my imagination_

 _But I see you stare just a little too long_

 _And it makes me start to wonder_

— ¡Wow!… — exclamó de manera ahogada Harry apenas la vio. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un tenue color rosado — Yo… — pasó saliva con dificultad, le sonrió con nerviosismo — Te ves… Estás… ¡Wow! — repitió embelesado, incapaz de encontrar un adjetivo que la describiera.

Hermione sonrió con satisfacción; sus manos jugaron con su cartera de mano.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó nerviosa.

— ¿Qué?, ¿a dónde?… — logró decir, respingando desconcertado. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, mirándolo divertida — ¡Oh, sí!, el luau. Vamos — le ofreció su brazo de forma caballerosa. Sonriendo, la ojimiel aceptó.

— Aun no me has dicho como me veo… — musitó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sólo ésa frase bastó para que Harry fuera todo el camino balbuceando cumplidos, quedando prendido de su belleza.

* * *

Llegaron a la playa y de inmediato un par de bellas mujeres se acercaron a ellos vistiendo faldas hawaianas junto a un top blanco, adornando su cabello con flores; y les regalaron un par de collares "leí" a cada uno, invitándolos a tomar asiento.

El luau empezó con la ceremonia del "imu"; donde se cocina un cerdo kalua en un horno bajo tierra a la manera tradicional para una vez que el cerdo se cocine, sea agregado al resto de los alimentos que se disfrutarían más tarde. Después de eso siguieron los relatos hawaianos narrados por los ancianos; si bien hablaban en una lengua que Harry y Hermione en su vida habían escuchado sólo una vez, no pudieron evitar perderse en la historia del ancestro, el refulgir de las llamas de la hoguera y la manera en que parecían danzar con sus palabras; quedaron por un momento hipnotizados.

Después salió un grupo de mujeres y hombres vistiendo coloridamente, con flores naturales en sus atuendos bailando el primer baile hula. Posterior a eso, empezó una danza extraordinaria, la cual, además de coreografías bastante complicadas y espectaculares, traía un juego de antorchas en llamas arrojadas al aire y atrapadas con una precisión envidiable. Quedaron simplemente boquiabiertos.

Y finalmente el banquete, donde además de platillos exquisitos y exóticos, probaron varias bebidas con y sin alcohol que los dejó alucinando con su delicioso sabor.

Por último, se abrió una pista de baile ahí mismo, en la playa, con la arena bajo sus pies y las luces de decenas de antorchas a su alrededor, donde al frente un grupo hawaiano cantaba en vivo…

* * *

Hermione rio con gracia cuando en un intento de Harry por girar sobre sí mismo se le enredaron los pies y casi se va de bruces contra el suelo sino fue porque lo alcanzó a tomar de un brazo.

— Te dije que soy un pésimo bailarín — le recordó un tanto avergonzado, hablándole al oído para que pudiera escucharlo sobre la música.

— No me queda duda ahora — comentó bromista.

— ¡Oye! — la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. A pesar de eso, no habían parado de moverse.

— Sólo apóyate en mi — le recomendó Hermione tomándolo de las manos y poniéndolas sobre su cintura, guiándolo; ella entrelazó a su vez los brazos tras su nuca, moviéndose al compás de la música.

— Estamos juntos en esto ¿no? — le susurró al oído, la sonrisa brillando en sus ojos.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y recargó la frente un segundo en su hombro para que él no se diera cuenta de su risa alegre y el brillo en sus ojos mientras asentía.

En eso la melodía cambió por una balada; Hermione estuvo a punto de proponerle ir a sentarse pensando que se sentiría incómodo al no saber bailar ése tipo de música; cuándo, para sorpresa suya, Harry afianzó más el agarre en su cintura y empezó a marcarle el paso.

— ¿No dijiste que no…? — lo miró desconcertada, con las cejas alzadas.

— Unos meses antes de la graduación le pedí a Neville ayuda para que me enseñara a bailar. No podía permitir que mi pareja de baile saliera con un esguince — le confesó, riendo suavemente al final.

— Pero, no recuerdo haberte visto bailar… — se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos — Además, Neville no sabe hacerlo — recordó para sí.

— Cierto, no bailé, pero eso fue porque al final la persona que yo quería que fuera mi pareja estuvo muy rara conmigo en ése entonces y yo no sabía porque… — la miró significativamente. Hermione apartó la mirada avergonzada — Y en cuanto a Neville, — carraspeó incómodo — si sabe bailar, sólo que se pone nervioso y termina pisando a su pareja… — lo defendió — Por cierto, que esto del baile quede entre nosotros; absolutamente nadie sabe esto, y si se llega a enterar Ron, éste irá corriendo con los gemelos y bueno, para que decir más, ya sabes como son. ¡Sería su burla por el resto de mi vida! — dramatizó.

Hermione se volvió a recargar en su hombro, pensando aun en lo que había dicho Harry. No podía creer que él hubiera sido capaz de solicitarle ayuda a Neville para aprender a bailar. Después de como se había estado comportando con él los últimos meses del colegio; Harry aún tenía esperanzas con ella. Había sido tan ilusa al pensar que no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Regresó a la realidad cuando Harry hundió la cabeza en su cuello, abrazándola, sin dejar de guiarla. Había aprendido bien, pensó Hermione con orgullo.

 _So baby_

 _Call me crazy_

 _But I think you feel it too_

— Si las cosas hubieran sido distintas; sin ningún malentendido… — empezó a decir la castaña apenas en un susurro que dudaba fuera escuchado por Harry; mas tenía que decirlo. Aun si no la escuchaba con claridad, él tenía que saberlo — me hubiera encantado ser tu pareja.

No recibió respuesta. Harry sólo la estrecho más contra sí y sonrió tenuemente. _Y yo hubiera estado encantado de que lo hubieras sido, y te hubiera pedido que lo siguieras siendo por el resto de nuestras vidas_ , quiso decirle.

— Harry… — lo llamó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— ¿Si? — se separó un poco para mirarla.

— ¡Yo también te extrañé! — le confesó mirándolo a los ojos, su voz temblorosa. _Jamás te olvidé_ , añadió para sus adentros.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, cual si hubiera corrido un maratón; un enorme nudo que tenía en el estómago desapareció con gran facilidad al escucharla decir ésas palabras.

— Lo sé — besó su frente con inmenso cariño. Permanecieron abrazados, meciéndose sobre sus pies, sin darse cuenta que la canción había terminado y otra melodía alegre se escuchaba en la playa.

 _Maybe I, Maybe I_

 _Just got to get next to you_

* * *

Al día siguiente, o, mejor dicho, al mediodía siguiente, Harry y Hermione se encontraron para almorzar en un restaurante en el centro de Oahu.

La noche anterior no habían arribado al hotel hasta casi el amanecer. En todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la playa no pararon de bailar; y si bien tomaron una que otra bebida, no llegaron a emborracharse, no cuando estaban más interesados en conversar en sus cinco sentidos y sincronizar sus pasos de baile. Aunque Harry había jurado que para las dos de la mañana por fin había encontrado el ritmo, Hermione lo había desmentido cuando el ojiverde la pisó por accidente en la siguiente canción.

Eso sin contar con el enorme progreso que había recibido Harry por parte de Hermione.

" _Yo también te extrañé_ "

Ésa frase fue la mejor medicina que su enfermo corazón de amor pudo haber recibido en seis años.

Y ahora, degustando un cóctel de frutas, una mariscada y un par de piñas coladas sin alcohol, no paraban de comentar lo bien que la habían pasado en ésos dos días; y lamentarse por ser el último en la paradisíaca isla hawaiana.

— Hubiera estado genial venir en vacaciones a aquí ¿verdad? — le comentó Harry.

— Si… — concordó Hermione suspirando — Todavía no nos vamos y ya extraño éste lugar — confesó nostálgica. Harry asintió de acuerdo.

— Pero podemos volver cuando quieras — le propuso de inmediato.

— En mis próximas vacaciones quizás… — repuso distraídamente — Necesito ponerme al corriente con la P.E.D.D.O., la he tenido algo olvidada — frunció el ceño de sólo recordar su altercado con Percy.

— Por cierto, ¿cómo vas con eso? — quiso saber.

— ¡Genial!… — replicó entusiasmada — Ahora mismo está a nada de ser oficial en Francia, ya está todo arreglado, sólo falta terminar el papeleo, un par de citas, firmarla y ¡listo!… — sonrió radiante — Es tan irreal, cuando recién la fundé en el colegio pensé que no recibiría apoyo, pero ha sido todo lo contrario. Eso sin contar que el haber estudiado en Berlín fue de mucha ayuda para que me escucharan más y más personas. Me abrió muchas puertas — su voz se fue apagando conforme mencionó Berlín.

— Me da gusto — dijo sinceramente Harry.

— A mí también… — se le quedó viendo, mordiéndose el labio. El plan había sido olvidar el pasado, los malos momentos; y acababa de hacer justamente eso. _¿Para qué mencionaba Berlín?_ , se preguntó, queriendo golpearse la frente contra la mesa.

Harry continúo comiendo, mas pudo notar perfectamente la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

Hermione se permitió esos segundos para apreciarlo con detenimiento. Habían pasado seis largos años sin verse y no podía dejar de notar los cambios en Harry. Ya no era aquel chico larguirucho y delgado; su cuerpo era ciertamente el de un hombre: fuerte y un tanto fornido, no lo suficiente para sobresalir, pero si para llamar la atención; sus ojos verdes brillaban aún más ahora que no usaba aquellas graciosas gafas redondas; y si bien su cabello seguía igual de rebelde, ahora con su nueva apariencia le daba un aire atractivo a su varonil rostro. Y por Merlin, ¡ésa barba!, apenas perceptible y palpable a la vista, pero ciertamente notoria, se veía tan…

 _Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

 _How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

— ¿Qué tanto me miras? — por fin se atrevió a preguntarle Harry, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo con desconcierto.

Hermione apartó la mirada, cual si la hubieran atrapado in fraganti en alguna travesura.

— ¿Yo? — enarcó una ceja, haciéndose la desentendida.

— No, que va, la señora detrás de ti — ironizó Harry en broma. La castaña le mandó una mirada para nada amistosa.

— No lo sé… es que… — meneó la cabeza — Olvídalo. No importa — regresó la atención a su plato.

— Oh, vamos, ¿me dejarás con la duda?… — le cuestionó escéptico — Herm — insistió.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo… — concedió la castaña, regresando a verlo.

— ¿Y? — la alentó algo impaciente.

— Te ves diferente… — empezó a decir Hermione. Harry arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — titubeó inseguro.

— Es una tontería — murmuró Hermione más para sí que para Harry, dándole un pequeño sordo a su bebida.

— ¿Me estás llamando tonto? — repuso Harry fingiendo indignación.

— No seas tonto — se rio Hermione. Harry le entrecerró los ojos.

— Ahora si acabas de hacerlo — le recriminó aparentemente dolido.

— Harry… — lo miró apenada.

— Aun no contestas mi pregunta… — la interrumpió — ¿Me veo diferente de buena o mala manera?

— Buena — concedió al cabo de unos segundos.

— ¿Si?, ¿por qué? — una sonrisa jugó en sus labios.

— Ya no usas gafas… — empezó a decir — y ésa barba — sonrió con un dejo de ironía.

— ¿Qué tiene? — se tocó la barbilla y a un lado de la mejilla.

— Nada… — lo tranquilizó sonriendo tenuemente — Es que recuerdo cuando Ron se quejaba de la de Viktor, y ahora que tú tienes una no dice ni pío.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó, un brillo de esperanza en su verde mirada.

— ¿Qué cosa? — preguntó distraídamente.

— Mi barba.

— Pues… — arrugó el ceño y torció la boca un poco, simulando desagrado.

— Puedo afeitarme si quieres — propuso de inmediato. Hermione sonrió.

— Es broma Harry… — exhaló una risita — Si, me gusta, te ves más… — se mordió el labio inferior buscando un adjetivo que lo describiera. _Apuesto, varonil, ¡un Adonis!_ , pensó para sí.

— ¿Guapo?, ¿maduro?, ¿inteligente? — propuso con aire petulante. Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

— Más de tu edad… — replicó. El ojiverde la miró con extrañeza — Siempre has tenido rostro de… niño — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— ¡Oye!… — se indignó el ojiverde ocasionando la risa de la ojimiel. Harry bufó indignado, mas una sonrisa atrevida brilló en sus ojos — Pues puedo demostrarte que sólo mi rostro es de "niño" cuando quieras — dejó salir con un tono atrevido. Hermione se atragantó con su saliva.

 _Whatcha got to say?_ _Whatcha got to do?_

 _How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

— ¿Les sirvo algo más? — llegó el camarero salvándola antes de que Harry viera cuanto le habían afectado sus palabras.

— No, gracias. Estamos bien — contestó Harry, desviando momentáneamente la mirada de Hermione.

* * *

Horas después, y por petición de Hermione, recorrieron las tiendas cercanas para comprar recuerdos del viaje. De vez en cuando sacaban la cámara mágica y se tomaban una que otra foto en monumentos, edificios, o cualquier cosa que llamara su atención.

El tema del almuerzo no se volvió a tocar.

Por la tarde, casi al ocaso, se encontraban en la playa Waikiki cabalgando. Harry en un fornido caballo color rojizo con melena negra y Hermione en uno castaño. Dando un último recorrido del lugar como despedida. Se marcharían muy temprano por la mañana.

El clima era perfecto, había sol, pero no para molestarte, la fresca brisa marina los acariciaba conforme avanzaban y en la arena blanca quedaban grabadas las pisadas de los corceles.

Se detuvieron cuando el sol se ocultó en el horizonte y se quedaron viendo el reflejo del océano, las pequeñas olas apenas mojaban un poco más arriba de las pantorrillas de los caballos para después regresar al mar. Harry giró la cabeza para apreciar a Hermione, quien permanecía a su lado con una expresión de completa paz y felicidad en el rostro. Fue cuando la vio soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Qué sucede? — quiso saber, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Los caballos estaban lado a lado.

— Nada, sólo… sólo pensaba — respondió girándose a verlo.

A Harry se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. ¿Cómo podía toda la armonía de su vida reflejarse en aquellos trigales castaños?

— Herm, yo… — empezó a decir, humedeciéndose los labios. Sintiendo que había corrido un maratón en ésta vida y en la anterior.

— No lo hagas… — meneó la cabeza Hermione poniendo una mano en su mejilla. Olvidándose de todo, incluso su nombre — Tan sólo… disfrutemos de éste momento — y acortó la distancia al mismo tiempo que Harry, cerrando los ojos para unirse en un beso.

 _Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

 _How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

Harry sonrió cuando sus labios se unieron y correspondió a su beso con inmensa alegría. Después de todo, al parecer si empezaba a ganarse su corazón, pensó entusiasmado.

Sus labios se movían con una sincronía casi perfecta, subiendo y bajando de intensidad al compás, entreabriendo los labios para una mejor unión; ahogando los suspiros en sus gargantas; con la respiración agitada y el pulso disparado por los cielos. Era como ir en una montaña rusa…

Todo giraba a su alrededor al igual que aquella vez que viajaron en el tiempo gracias al Giratiempo:

 _El primer encuentro en el tren… El altercado con el trol en los baños de niñas… Aquel inocente abrazo producto del temor por su mejor amigo… El apoyo incondicional cuando todo el mundo desconfiaba de Harry… Las interminables horas en la enfermería cuando Hermione fue petrificada… El temor por un prófugo de Azkaban… El Torneo de los Tres Magos… El regreso de Voldemort… La interminable separación durante las vacaciones… Las prácticas en el Ejército de Dumbledore… La catástrofe en el Ministerio de Magia… Los nuevos sentimientos… La profecía… Las separaciones… Los miedos… El incierto cariño por el otro… La preocupación demostrada en frases de apoyo incondicional y abrazos de fraternidad… El amor_ …

Todo se resumía en el beso que estaban ahora compartiendo.

Luego de unos minutos, que para ellos fueron casi horas, comenzaron a separarse con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes; Harry con el cabello más revuelto que hacía unos momentos, cosa que ocasionó que las mejillas de Hermione subieran otro tono de rojo. Una sonrisa de plenitud en los labios del otro.

— Herm, ¿qué…? — la miró confundido al ver que se acomodaba de nuevo en el caballo.

— A que no me alcanzas — y sonriendo traviesamente empezó la carrera por la playa a todo galope. Harry no tardo en seguirla riendo alegremente.

— ¡Hermione, espera! — sus risas haciendo eco en Waikiki.

 _Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?_

 _How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?_

 _Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you_

* * *

Por la noche compartieron una romántica cena a la luz de la luna en un lujoso yate. Y la escena de la playa se volvió a repetir un par de veces, sólo que sin ningún tipo de persecución ésta vez. Y después de haber ingerido casi una botella de champagne y una exquisita cena, regresaron al hotel entre risas, palabras susurradas al oído y uno que otro beso.

Harry no podía creer su buena suerte, y estaba casi seguro de que estaba envalentonado en gran parte por el nivel de alcohol que habían consumido; pero ¡qué diablos!, sólo estaban manifestando abiertamente lo que sentían. Recuperando de alguna manera el tiempo perdido. Los silencios malgastados y besos no consumados.

Cuándo el ascensor llegó a su piso y bajaron, soltaron nuevamente una divertida risa mientras Hermione luchaba por encontrar la tarjeta de su habitación en el interior de la bolsa.

— Ya no te burles, nos van a escuchar — le reprendió a Harry, aparentando seriedad.

Harry se mordió los labios, apoyándose en la puerta de la habitación al otro lado del pasillo. Hermione resopló, haciendo danzar un mechón de cabello fuera de su cara.

— No debí haber guardado el equipaje aun… — murmuró con auto reproche mientras palpaba montones de ropa y otras cosas dentro de su bolsa extendida mágicamente.

— Puedes dormir en mi habitación si quieres — le ofreció Harry con una nota de diversión en la voz al saber que ella jamás aceptaría.

Hermione lo miró de reojo y sonrió tenuemente, mas no comentó nada. Sus dedos tantearon un objeto plano y rectangular, ofreciéndole un escape.

— ¡Aquí esta! — exclamó triunfal, sacando la tarjeta.

Harry se sintió desilusionado. Al parecer, la velada había terminado y era momento de separarse.

— Bueno; entonces, supongo que nos veremos temprano para tomar el traslador… — empezó a despedirse Harry, acercándose a ella. Hermione lo regresó a ver, justo cuando lo tenía a un palmo de distancia.

Harry dudó; ¿y si ésa era la última oportunidad que tendría para estar con ella?, se preguntó, debatiéndose entre realizar un movimiento o esperar al mañana. Hermione lo miraba con atención, expectante de lo que pudiera pasar; ¿sería que Harry la besaría nuevamente?, sintió un sentimiento de anhelo creciendo en su pecho ante aquella posibilidad.

— Hasta mañana — musitó finalmente el ojiverde, dando un paso atrás.

— Hasta mañana — repitió Hermione de manera automática. Se giró hacia su puerta callando un suspiro de decepción.

Para mañana al mediodía Hawaii no sería más que un lindo recuerdo, y unos inolvidables momentos juntos. La idea de regresar a Londres no traía más que incertidumbre a sus mentes. ¿Y si todo quedaba ahí?, ¿y si ésa era la última vez que podrían estar juntos?, se preguntaron, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Pues si así era… al menos disfrutarían de lo que sobraba de la noche.

Y girando sobre si misma al mismo tiempo que sentía las manos de Harry posicionarse de su cintura, acercándola a él, Hermione se abandonó a sus sentimientos y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Harry, besándolo como si no hubiera mañana.

 _Maybe we're friends_

 _Maybe we're more_

 _Maybe it's just my imagination_

 _But I see you stare just a little too long_

 _And it makes me start to wonder_

Dieron un par de pasos torpes y chocaron contra la pared al lado de la puerta de Hermione. Soltaron un corto suspiro y volvieron a besarse, ésta vez con más entusiasmo. Las manos de Harry se perdieron en su cintura y su nuca apresándola entre él y la pared, y las de Hermione volaron a su cabello y espalda acercándolo más si es posible a su cuerpo. Sus bocas se entreabrieron al mismo tiempo y soltaron un ligero suspiro cuando sus lenguas se unieron por primera vez.

La posibilidad de que todo acabara de un momento a otro los orillaba a actuar por instinto, olvidando la delicadeza. Nunca se habían besado de aquella manera, sentían toda su sangre circular por el cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa, casi podían ser conscientes de cada vaso sanguíneo en ellos, cada sensible nervio. Y antes de pensar en lo que decía, Hermione soltó lo primero que se le ocurrió:

— ¿Quieres pasar?

Aquella invitación apenas en un murmullo, pero cargada de seguridad y anhelo fue el detonante de Harry. Tomando la tarjeta de las manos de Hermione, la introdujo en la cerradura y un "Clic" les indicó que la puerta se había abierto a un costado.

— Me encantaría — le sonrió.

Con un nudo en el estómago, ingresaron.

 _So baby_

 _Call me crazy_

 _But I think you feel it too_

Harry cerró descuidadamente la puerta a su espalda. La habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna introduciéndose a través de las persianas. No necesitó buscar un interruptor para poder localizar a Hermione, su simple aroma la delataba. Aquel suave bálsamo que lo había embriagado hacía ya casi nueve años. Sólo bastaron escasos tres pasos para quedar frente a frente. Sus respiraciones el único sonido en el cuarto.

El pelinegro fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero los suaves dedos de Hermione posándose sobre sus labios en un fino tacto lo silenciaron. Harry pasó saliva, sintiéndose haber corrido un maratón.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró contra sus dedos depositando un suave beso casi con devoción.

A pesar de la oscuridad pudo ver su sonrisa gracias a la cercanía.

— ¡Te quiero Harry! — y sustituyó los dedos con sus labios, entrelazando sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro.

Sus lenguas no tardaron en volver a unirse, Harry rodeó a Hermione con sus brazos y la pegó por completo a su cuerpo. Las manos de la castaña se perdieron en su cabello y apenas se había separado un segundo de sus labios para recuperar el aliento cuando los labios de Harry volvieron a tomar posesión de ellos.

 _Baby_

 _Call me crazy_

 _But I know you feel it too_

Una y mil preguntas rondaban sus cabezas. Incertidumbre. Inseguridad. Mas el amor estaba latente en sus corazones, manifestándose a través de besos y caricias.

Atreviéndose un poco, Harry empezó a trazar pequeños círculos en la cintura de Hermione, recibiendo como respuesta un beso aún más pasional por parte de la castaña; eso lo motivó a subir su otra mano y empezar a recorrer su espalda; sus labios besándose con ímpetu. Sin poder evitarlo un pequeño suspiro salió de entre los labios de Hermione. Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar Harry, quien dejó sus labios y empezó a trazar un camino de pequeños besos por su rostro; recorriendo frente, párpados, nariz, mejillas, labios, mentón… y bajando por su cuello. Queriendo memorizar todo a través de besos y caricias.

Los ojos de Hermione se entreabrieron mostrándose empañados por la pasión y se mordió los labios ahogando un gemido cuando la lengua de Harry se unió a la exploración. Mas no pudo evitar soltar un par cuando éste hundió la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro, dejando un profundo beso ahí.

— Harry… — lo detuvo Hermione, tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente y tenían las mejillas sonrojadas — Dime que me amas, que nunca más nos separaremos, que esto no es sólo un maravilloso sueño y luego tendré que despertar… — le pidió con el corazón en la mano. Harry sonrió, depositó un profundo beso en su frente.

— Tú eres mi corazón Herm… Y sin ti no podría vivir — le susurró al oído. Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse, el corazón se le desbocó. Y dejó de pensar cuando Harry la besó con una ternura y delicadeza que casi la hizo enloquecer.

 _Maybe I, Maybe I_

 _Just got to get next to you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Las manos de Harry, que se habían mantenido hasta entonces acariciando su cintura y espalda, se posicionaron en sus mejillas, acariciándola tiernamente mientras lentamente se abría paso entre sus labios, disfrutando la manera en que encajaban. Se sentía como si hubieran sido esculpidos el uno para el otro.

Hermione rodeó su cuello, extasiada de tantas emociones que sentía revolotear en su estómago; por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió realmente completa.

Y si bien todo era perfecto en ése instante, el mañana aún seguía presente en sus mentes. La cruel hora de volver a la realidad, de atender responsabilidades, de escuchar represarías.

Separaron sus labios en busca de oxígeno; Harry pasó saliva, temores; la idea de arruinarlo le carcomía las entrañas. Dejó de pensar cuando Hermione tomó la iniciativa y lo volvió a besar de aquella manera que lo volvía loco, que lo incitaba a olvidarse de todo y actuar con el corazón.

 _I got to get next to you_

Sus manos descendieron lentamente hasta su nuca y la cremallera del vestido. Se separó un momento de sus labios y la interrogó con la mirada, Hermione no pudo más que asentir. ¿Para qué negarse a algo que ella también deseaba?

El sonido de la cremallera al ser abierta fue como el preludio a lo que seguía. Una exquisita tortura cuando aquellas varoniles manos bajaban a lo largo de su espalda desnuda conforme la prenda se separaba lentamente de su cuerpo sin caer al suelo por el estrecho abrazo. Harry contuvo el aliento cuando notó la ausencia del sostén de Hermione.

No se movieron de donde estaban, sentían que las piernas no los sostendrían si daban un sólo paso. Además, se sentía tan bien estar entre los brazos del otro.

Las manos de Harry se posicionaron en la mejilla y cintura de Hermione. Cerró los ojos cuando Hermione lo besó dulcemente. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente en el pecho casi causándole dolor.

— Te amo… — susurró Harry contra sus labios. Su aliento causando estragos en la castaña — Dios, ¡cuánto te amo!

Las manos de Hermione se fueron al frente y uno por uno los botones de la camisa de Harry fueron desabrochados hasta quedar completamente abierta, no pasó mucho para que cayera al suelo con un suave movimiento por parte de ambos. Harry separó sus labios de los de la castaña y se sumergió de nuevo en su cuello, tenía un sabor que lo enloquecía de sobremanera, que lo incitaba a retenerla a su lado y no dejarla ir nunca. Sonrió cuando las manos de Hermione se colocaron sobre su pecho bajando en una lenta caricia hasta su vientre y subiendo de nuevo hasta sus hombros, repitiendo el movimiento constantemente en una parsimoniosa tortura. Estaban perdidos el uno en el otro.

— Harry… — murmuró Hermione depositando un suave beso en su mejilla. Y lentamente, se apartó para empezar a besar su cuello tal cual él lo había hecho con ella anteriormente. Ésta vez fue el pelinegro quien no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ahogado, haciéndola sonreír.

Harry la separó de si creyendo que en cualquier momento Hermione lo haría perder la cabeza; la miró a los ojos, transmitiéndole tantas cosas con una sola mirada. La ojimiel se mordió el labio, notando que había dejado una marca roja en el cuello del ojiverde; estaba yendo muy lejos y lo sabía, mas su cuerpo parecía que actuaba por voluntad propia.

— ¡Te extrañé tanto!… — musitó Harry casi inconscientemente, besando sus párpados — Estar lejos de ti, sin saber en dónde estás y cómo estás… — besó su mejilla — No vuelvas a irte Herm, ¡por favor no vuelvas a dejarme! — murmuró frágilmente, y la besó en los labios.

Hermione no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera al escuchar sus palabras. Ya no recordaba siquiera porque es que había dudado antes de la sinceridad de los sentimientos de Harry. Acarició su mejilla cuando las palabras se atoraron en su garganta, queriéndole transmitir con ése simple gesto que estaba ahí y nunca más haría una tontería como irse. Se sintió segura de lo que sentía por él, y de que pasara lo que pasara, Harry sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Y ahogando el nudo de inseguridad por su cuerpo en su estómago, dio dos pasos atrás permitiéndole a Harry ver como su vestido caía en una lluvia blanca de tela. Los ojos casi se le salen de las orbitas al ojiverde al verla con el pecho desnudo, vistiendo sólo aquella pequeña ropa interior de encaje; su garganta se formó en un árido desierto.

— Eres hermosa — murmuró con la voz enronquecida viéndola embelesado de pies a cabeza, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Hermione se mordió el labio tímidamente, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas intensamente.

Harry se deshizo de su pantalón, zapatos y calcetines con movimientos torpes y rápidos producto de los nervios; y arrodillándose frente a Hermione la miró a los ojos sonriéndole dulcemente antes de agachar la mirada a sus pies y desabrochar con sumo cuidado y paciencia sus sandalias, quitándoselas. Se enderezó y acarició suavemente la mejilla de Hermione. La castaña cerró por un momento los ojos disfrutando de aquel tierno tacto.

— ¡Te amo Hermione! — volvió a decir.

Sin abrir los ojos, lo tomó del rostro y lo guio a sus labios. Sus pechos desnudos hicieron contacto cuando se abrazaron con ternura; suprimieron un suspiro.

Con mucha más paciencia de la que creía tener, el ojiverde la fue guiando lentamente a la cama y la tomó en brazos al sentir que topaban en ésta para posarla con sumo cuidado sobre las sábanas, colocándose encima de ella evitando aplastarla con su peso.

La pasión resurgió cuando Harry volvió a besar su cuello y se aventuró a acariciar su vientre; las manos de Hermione se limitaron a recorrerle la espalda, llegando de vez en cuando al elástico de su bóxer para volver a subir.

¿Quién diría que aquellos chiquillos de 11 años que alguna vez corrieron por los pasillos de Hogwarts compartiendo aventuras y problemas, casi 14 años después estarían compartiendo besos y caricias?

Irremediablemente, los días en que trataban de aprobar materias y luchar contra el mal habían acabado, y ahora entraban en una aventura muchísimo más grande: La adultez… y el amor.

Dándole una última caricia a su vientre, la mano de Harry empezó a subir lentamente hasta posarse tímidamente sobre un seno de la castaña. No pudieron evitar soltar un gemido ante el contacto.

— ¡Harry, te quiero! — musitó con la voz entrecortada clavándole débilmente los dedos en la espalda, arqueándose.

— Hermione… — balbuceó con la voz ronca empezando a acariciar su seno y su otra mano viajando a la pierna flexionada de la castaña. Un nuevo gemido se escuchó por parte de ambos.

Hermione no podía concebir que eso estuviera pasando, era simplemente una fantasía, una utopía. Sí, eso debía… Un beso de Harry la volvió de vuelta a la realidad.

Harry necesitaba tanto sentir que de verdad ella estaba ahí, con él, que no era sólo un maravilloso sueño lo que vivían; que en realidad estaban en aquella habitación de un hotel en Oahu y no él solo en su casa teniendo ése tipo de sueños con la castaña, por muy pervertido que sonara.

Se entretuvo unos momentos acariciando sus senos y piernas, sintiendo el pulso de Hermione golpear en su cuello y notando sus mejillas sonrojadas, mordiendo sus labios tratando de suprimir cualquier suspiro; alternando de vez en cuando sus manos con sus labios provocando un respingo en la castaña; eso era lo que quería, que sintiera a carne viva lo que ella provocaba en él.

Cuándo la pasión les nubló por completo la mente Harry se encontró a si mismo de espaldas en la cama con Hermione sobre él ocasionándole la misma tortura que anteriormente había recibido por su parte. Depositando besos y caricias en su cuello, espalda y pecho, sintiendo como se estremecía.

Estaban en un punto donde muy pronto no habría retorno, pero poco le preocupaba a Harry, estaba viviendo ésa nueva experiencia con Hermione, con el amor de su vida, no había nada que lo hiciera desistir. Era lo que su corazón más quería. Entregarse por completo a ella.

Por otra parte, mientras besaba a Harry nuevamente y se encontraba bajo su cuerpo recibiendo todo su amor a través de caricias, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse… incompleta.

Merlin, ¿qué le pasaba?; estaba ahí, a punto de hacer el amor con Harry y su mente sin embargo se encontraba a kilómetros de ahí. Imágenes de un solitario pasillo venían a su cabeza, Harry y Ginny besándose, lágrimas, dolor, separaciones, huidas…

Las manos de Harry se dirigieron a su cintura dándole una suave caricia, besando su cuello. Hermione dejó sus manos sobre su pecho sintiendo el latir errático de su corazón, sintiendo que el suyo estaba igual de desbocado… por motivos divididos.

 _¿Realmente lo has perdonado Hermione?_ , le susurró al oído su parte racional.

Perdón, algo que nunca se había cuestionado en mucho tiempo. Pero ¿a qué?, ¿por qué?, todo había sido un malentendido. Ginny se lo había dicho ya. Habían solucionado todo y seguían siendo igual de unidas. Pero Harry…

Sintió un suave beso en su mejilla y fue como si un puñal se atravesara en su corazón ante su ternura.

Con Harry no había hablado del pasado. ¿Qué pasaba si después de ésa noche, o incluso años después, su corazón aun le guardaba resentimiento?

Nunca tuvo una conversación como lo tuvo con Ginny… Sólo una confesión de sus sentimientos. No obstante, eso era todo.

¿Podría una noche borrar con todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su silencio?, se preguntó.

 _Harry jamás te perdonará que le hagas esto justo ahora, y después le rompas el corazón al dejarlo nuevamente_ , volvió a decir.

Se sintió asqueada de sí misma por la verdad de aquellas palabras.

— Harry… — alcanzó a decir antes de que éste la silenciara con un beso lleno de amor.

Si al menos hubiera hablado con él antes; decirse y gritarse todo lo que tenían por dentro y lo cual habían callado en ése tiempo. Pero no lo hicieron.

— Te amo — y se dispuso a desnudarla por completo.

 _Te odiará_.

— ¡Espera, espera, espera!… — lo detuvo Hermione de golpe ejerciendo un poco de fuerza en su mano para apartarlo de si, a la vez que se levantaba de la cama con rapidez y se enredaba en una sábana.

— ¿Qué pasa?… — la miró confundido, sentándose — ¿Te hice daño?… — se mostró perturbado ante la posibilidad de haberla lastimado de alguna manera.

— No, no, jamás podrías… — mordió su labio dándole la espalda. " _Jamás podrías hacerme daño_ ", era justo lo que iba a decir. Sin embargo, ahora encontraba ésa frase llena de ironía.

Harry se puso lentamente de pie, desconcertado. Todo lo que habían sentido mientras se besaban y acariciaban ahora era menguado por ésa extraña situación que estaban viviendo.

— ¿Te hice sentir mal de alguna forma?

Hermione meneó la cabeza vehemente. No, por supuesto que no. Él no tenía la culpa, era ella. Sólo ella tenía la culpa por no haber hablado antes, por dejar que todo se saliera de sus manos.

— Esto está mal Harry — manifestó finalmente, tomando su vestido del suelo y empezando a colocárselo con presura, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

— Está bien, te pusiste nerviosa, lo entiendo — intentó razonar el ojiverde dando dos pasos hacia ella. Mas Hermione le sacó la vuelta subiéndose la cremallera y dispuesta a calzarse los zapatos para salir corriendo de ahí.

— No me refiero a esto, — replicó con amargura. Suspiró tratando de controlar su agitado corazón. Merlin, ¿en que se había metido?, se preguntó — sino a todo. Yo… — meneó la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía explicarle que nada estaba bien porque jamás pudieron hablar abiertamente del pasado?, se preguntó mientras se ponía los zapatos. Harry la veía cada vez más desconcertado.

— No entiendo nada — exteriorizó.

— Ojalá pudiera explicarlo… — comentó más para sí misma con aflicción. Se alisó un poco el cabello. Sus mejillas nunca abandonaron el sonrojo y la piel la sentía en llamas por cada caricia y beso recibido, en sus oídos retumbaba cada suspiro exhalado y escuchado — Tengo que irme — declaró sin más, tomando su bolso del suelo. Armándose de valor se giró a verlo. Se le oprimió el corazón al ver su semblante apagado.

— Pero… — balbuceó sin saber que decir. ¿Qué había hecho mal?, se preguntó.

— Sólo… sólo necesito tiempo Harry. Esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Hay muchas cosas que… — se mordió el labio — Escucha, sé que mereces una explicación, y te la daré. Pero… por ahora necesito tiempo. Necesito asimilar todo lo que ha pasado. Por favor — casi le suplicó. Un nudo formándose en su garganta.

— ¿Huirás de nuevo?… — la mirada de Harry se empañó sin poderlo evitar, sintiendo que el piso bajo sus pies se desmoronaba con rapidez — ¿Por eso nunca me dijiste que me amabas?, ¿por eso no dijiste nada cuando te pedí que no me dejaras de nuevo?, ¿por eso…? — no pudo continuar, su voz se perdió en algún punto entre sus inquietudes.

Hermione sintió su barbilla temblar ante el evidente reproche en su voz. Quiso decir que no. Quiso gritarle su amor. Mas se encontró a si misma incapaz de responder ante tan simples y contundentes preguntas.

— Jamás podría huir de nuevo, lo prometo. No podría hacer una cosa como ésa otra vez… — repuso finalmente, su voz apenas un débil murmullo.

Vaciló unos segundos, pero al final se acercó a Harry y acarició con suavidad su mejilla. Fue ésta vez el ojiverde quien no pudo verla a los ojos, al desviar la mirada al suelo. Hermione suspiró apesadumbrada.

— ¡Te quiero mucho! — le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. Para Harry eso fue peor que verla huir de nuevo. Reposando un segundo la frente en la mejilla del pelinegro, Hermione dio media vuelta alejándose de él y giró el pomo de la puerta…

— ¡Y yo te amo! — aquello fue como una llamada a que no lo dejara de nuevo, un sonido de completa desesperación por parte de Harry. No obstante, Hermione sólo asintió sin mirarlo y cerró la puerta tras su espalda. Un segundo después se escuchó el chasquido de su Desaparición.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: LO QUE NUNCA DIJIMOS**

Un portazo en la casa de Hermione Granger alertó sobre la intrusión de alguien en el lugar. Pero no era otra que la mismísima castaña; la cual, luego de azotar la puerta, había arrojado su bolso y varita sin ningún miramiento hacia una silla, marchándose pisando fuerte a su dormitorio mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro y un profundo sentimiento de rabia e impotencia nacía en su pecho amenazando por estallar en cualquier momento.

— ¿Por qué tengo que seguir con la maldita inseguridad? — se preguntó, tirándose boca abajo en su cama.

Y estalló.

* * *

Por otro lado, después de liquidar la cuenta en el hotel y recoger sus cosas, Harry se Desapareció de Hawaii y regresó a Ottery Saint Catchpole con un sentimiento de frustración y dolor en el pecho. Ésta vez Hermione había sobrepasado sus límites. Ya tenía suficiente. Había rogado demasiado, le demostró con gestos y palabras lo mucho que la amaba; e incluso estuvo a punto de… ¡Ahh!, el sólo recuerdo lo desquiciaba. ¿Qué era lo que quería ésa mujer?, ¿qué gritará a los cuatro vientos su amor por ella?, pues bien, ¡ya lo había hecho!; ¿qué la buscará con insistencia y le demostrará de mil maneras que era sincero?; ¡Hola!, ¡ya lo había hecho también!

Es que era tan… obstinada. ¿A qué demonios jugaba?

¿Qué sólo quería burlarse de él?, ¿era eso?, ¡pues él no era títere de nadie!, ¡absolutamente nadie!

Pensaba todo aquello conforme desempacaba sus cosas arrojándolas sin clemencia contra el suelo y paredes, bufando enojado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Hermione?!… — exclamó con rabia alborotándose el cabello. Se dejó caer a los pies de su cama sin poder mitigar el dolor que sentía — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas para entender que te amo? — una lágrima de frustración viajó por su mejilla.

Definitivamente no se podía ser más estúpido en la vida, pensaba Hermione al día siguiente luego de pasar la mayor parte de la noche llorando. Había tenido la oportunidad de su vida, los momentos más felices, con Harry, y por sus malditos complejos lo mandó todo a la basura. ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?, ¿qué acaso no podía permitirse ser feliz?

Por Merlín, ¡lo amaba!, ¿acaso no bastaba con eso?

Y ahora estaba ahí sentada sobre el diván abrazada a sus piernas, contemplando con la mirada perdida, como el mundo seguía su vida. Mientras ella… bufó con ironía.

Era tanta la frustración… la confusión que sentía. ¿Por qué había huido?; ¡era una Gryffindor!, se suponía que debía ser valiente. Sin embargo, en lugar de encarar a Harry, hablar con él, simplemente armó una pataleta, tomó sus cosas y lo abandonó ahí sin medir las consecuencias.

* * *

 _De seguro ahora me odia_ , pensó alicaída.

 _Si serás tonta; ¿qué no entiendes con todo lo que ha hecho por ti que lo último que podría hacer es odiarte?_ , se reprendió.

 _Pero lo herí, lo abandoné una vez más… Pensará que sólo jugué con él_ , refutó testarudamente.

 _Entonces es un idiota si lo piensa_ , sentenció sin indulgencia.

 _Cualquiera pensaría igual. No lo culparía por hacerlo_ , suspiró afligida.

 _En lugar de atormentante por cómo está Harry ahora, preocúpate por TI. ¿No ves que mientras no aclares tu cabeza no podrás ser feliz?; Harry no podrá ser feliz_ , remarcó.

— Ojalá fuera tan sencillo — pensó en voz alta.

 _Nadie dice que lo sea, pero eres tú la que te complicas más la vida_ , observó con sabiduría.

 _Y luego su mirada… Dios_. Bajó la cabeza, apesadumbrada. _Nunca había visto tanto dolor en sus ojos; fue como cuando pasó lo de Sirius y se había encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres_ …

Flash Back

La puerta se abrió lentamente y Harry maldijo su suerte, había deseado no ver a nadie, ¿por qué ésa puerta les permitía el acceso?; ahora sólo faltaba que hasta ésa habitación perdiera su magia tratándose de él, pensó con ironía.

— Hola… — el susurro vacilante de Hermione lo dejó helado.

El recuerdo de lo acontecido en el Ministerio lo golpeó con fuerza cortándole el aliento. Sus ojos lucharon por voltear a verla, pero se negó a hacerlo… Se sentía tan avergonzado. No la había protegido como debía y estuvo a punto de perderla a ella… _También_ , añadió con dolor.

— Perdona que haya tomado el mapa… — le volvió a hablar. Un tanto avergonzada, dobló el viejo pergamino con torpeza — pero es que nadie sabía dónde estabas y estaba preocupada. De verdad lo siento, necesitaba saber si estabas bien — balbuceó con rapidez, enredándose con las palabras.

Harry no comentó nada, permaneció ahí, dándole la espalda, viendo sin mirar el viejo muñeco que usaban para practicar hechizos.

— Harry… ¿estás bien? — lo miró preocupada. Con vacilación se acercó un poco más a él.

No pudo ver el gesto irónico que cruzó el rostro de Harry. Ella había estado a punto de morir por su causa y le preguntaba si ÉL estaba bien. Por Dios, ni siquiera merecía llamarse su amigo. No la merecía. Aquella conjetura le arrancó un pedazo más de alma.

— Harry, sé lo que pasó con Sirius… — ahí estaba. El tema por el cual se había abandonado en la soledad de aquella habitación. Otra muerte en su conciencia — No tienes la culpa, todos sabemos que no la tienes — replicó como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía ella saberlo?, se preguntó Harry en silencio. Había estado inconsciente mientras él luchaba contra Mortífagos y su padrino se sacrificaba por él. Y todo por una maldita visión.

— Si no hubiéramos ido… Si te hubiera escuchado… — su voz sonó extraña incluso para sus propios oídos. Mucho más grave, como si hubiera envejecido un par de años en aquellos días.

— Si me hubieras escuchado habrías cometido el peor error en tu vida… — lo cortó Hermione quedando a un par de pasos de él — Yo no sabía que era una trampa, Harry. Mi razonamiento en ése momento estaba igual de nublado que el tuyo. Pero es que sonabas tan seguro y tan asustado cuando nos contaste acerca de ésa visión con Sirius que… que pensé algo grave podía pasarte y no quería que fuera así… — se le cortó la voz, respirando agitadamente — ¿es que no lo ves?, — lo miró con remordimiento — te mentí. Cuándo te dije que posiblemente era una trampa, en realidad no lo pensaba, sólo actuaba con el corazón… Con miedo a perderte… — le confesó agachando la mirada, por sus mejillas resbalaron un par de lágrimas.

— Pero tenías razón — replicó Harry amargamente. Sus ojos se dirigieron a la foto de la antigua Orden del Fénix y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

La mayoría de ellos también habían muerto por su causa, y hasta ahora lo sabía.

El presentimiento de que Ron y Hermione corrieran a la larga con la misma suerte lo atormentaba impidiéndole dormir por las noches.

— Fue simple suerte… o desgracia… es igual ahora — lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad Hermione. Se pasó la mano por el rostro eliminando el rastro de lágrimas antes de que él pudiera notarlas.

— Aun así; es mi culpa — expresó testarudo.

— No te culpes a ti Harry, — lo miró acongojada — culpa a Bellatrix, ¡a los Mortífagos!… — soltó con rabia — ¡Culpa a Voldemort!, — los ojos de Harry no pudieron evitar abrirse sorprendidos. Aun después de todo el daño que sus lacayos le hicieron pasar seguía igual de valiente y se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre — pero por favor, no te culpes a ti — murmuró con tristeza.

¿Cómo no hacerlo?, el simple hecho de recordar aquella noche. De rememorar como aquella maldición atravesaba su cuerpo dejándola inconsciente. Suspiró profundamente. La noche en vela que pasó a su lado en la Enfermería sin que ella supiera.

Y sus sentimientos recién descubiertos.

No. Ella no podía decir que él no era culpable, porque si lo era. Él y sólo él era la causa de todas las desgracias que ya habían pasado, e igualmente de las que pasarían en años venideros.

Y no había forma de remediarlo. No cuando el maldito destino lo había marcado como "El Elegido".

Suspiró con amargura.

— No te empeñes en adjudicarte todas las desgracias que pasan… — le pidió Hermione — Tú no puedes salvarlos a todos.

— Desearía poder… — replicó con dolor bajando la cabeza.

— Todos igual, Harry, todos igual — se acercó otro poco.

Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos en los que Harry analizaba lo dicho por Hermione y ésta observaba el aspecto deprimente en el que estaba su amigo, aún tenía marcas de la pelea en los brazos y a un lado de la mejilla, era obvio que lo dicho por sus amigos era cierto: no se había dejado atender por madame Pomfrey.

— Hermione… — la llamó al cabo de un rato girándose a verla — yo… — una mirada de culpa nubló sus ojos de nuevo.

— Tampoco te culpes por eso, — negó la castaña. Harry bajó la mirada, ¿cómo se daba cuenta siempre de lo que le pasaba?, se preguntó — yo decidí acompañarte al igual que los demás, nadie nos obligó… — se acercó otro paso. Quedaron frente a frente. Pudo darse cuenta que su frente muy apenas llegaba a su barbilla. Sonrió para sus adentros.

— Estuve a punto de perderte también — musitó por lo bajo con una expresión de dolor. Hermione no pudo evitar que una triste sonrisa cubriera su rostro.

— Y yo he estado a punto de perderte a ti éstos cinco años de conocerte, creo que podemos decir que te llevo ventaja — bromeó un poco.

Una genuina sonrisa surcó los labios de Harry sin poder retenerla y se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

— Ahora si — le sonrió con complicidad.

Fin Flash Back

Sin embargo, ahora ella era la causante del dolor en su mirada. De su miseria. Definitivamente no merecía todo el amor que él le ofrecía sin reservas, concluyó dolorosamente.

¿Qué era lo que debía hacer para recuperarla?, ¿para aclarar sus sentimientos?, se preguntaba alicaídamente Harry.

Tiempo era lo que Hermione le había pedido, pero ¿cuánto más?

No creía poder soportar mucho. Ya no era tan fuerte como antes…

Flash Back

Se dirigían de regreso al castillo, al fin la selección de los nuevos integrantes para el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor había terminado y Harry estaba exhausto. Prácticamente había quedado afónico luego de más de dos horas gritando indicaciones. Lo único bueno era que Ron había conseguido quedar nuevamente en el equipo. Sin embargo, no por las circunstancias que Harry hubiera deseado.

Le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Hermione.

¿Qué habría sido lo que la motivó a hacer trampa durante la selección?, se preguntó mientras seguían caminando. Ron al frente de los tres continuaba regodeándose alegremente por cómo fue capaz de detener todas las quaffle, al mismo tiempo que se burlaba porque McLaggen había perdido haciendo el ridículo frente a todos. Hermione era la única que le prestaba atención, sonriendo tenuemente, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

 _¿Sería acaso que lo hizo por Ron?_ , se volvió a preguntar Harry mirando con detenimiento a sus amigos.

Tenía conciencia de que durante el cuarto curso Ron mostró un inusual interés por ella, pero… ¿Aun sería así?

Arrugó el entrecejo, molesto de pronto.

Bueno, si era así. Estaba feliz por ellos. Si… merecían ser felices. Aquel pensamiento no pudo sonar más falso para sí mismo. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba feliz!, ¡nada en lo absoluto!

—… y luego cuando salió disparado para el otro lado, ¡que idiota! — alcanzó a entender que decía Ron.

Hermione le volvió a sonreír al pelirrojo con nerviosismo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más cuando el pelirrojo a su vez la miró.

Fue como si el mundo se detuviera. De pronto los vio ahí, sonriéndose, compartiendo ése momento ellos solos, volviéndose más unidos, creciendo, viviendo felices… casándose.

Sacudió la cabeza. Una sensación de vértigo le nació en la boca del estómago.

De seguro era porque no había comido nada desde el desayuno, le restó importancia.

—… ¿y vieron cuando atrapé la última?, — le prestó atención a su amigo. Hermione parecía absorta en su conversación — por un segundo creí que la perdía. Pero no. ¡Fue pan comido! — sonrió arrogante.

Harry gruñó por lo bajo, repentinamente molesto por la actitud de Ron. _Si supiera_ … pensó con enojo.

Ayudado por una chica. Por Hermione. Eso sí que le bajaría lo petulante. Se encontró sonriendo de tan sólo imaginarlo.

—… pero ¿qué se podía esperar?; obviamente yo si tengo madera de guardián. No que McLaggen… — se volvía a reír.

Fue más de lo que pudo soportar Harry, aprovechando que iba un poco rezagado alcanzó a tomar a Hermione halándola suavemente del suéter para que se detuviera. La castaña lo regresó a ver arrugando el entrecejo. Ron no se había dado cuenta y seguía caminando imitando el gesto de Cormac al perder la última quaffle.

— ¿Por qué no le dices que fuiste tú quien consiguió que quedara en el equipo?… — le acusó Harry sin anestesia. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata — Un hechizo _Confundus_. Muy práctico Hermione… — la alabó con sorna — Pero ¿no eras tú la que siempre me decía que siguiera las reglas? — le recordó con ironía.

— Yo… — pasó saliva, colocándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — ¿No le dirás nada… verdad? — lo miró suplicante.

— ¿Para perder el resto de la temporada?, ¿para quedar como un idiota frente a todo el equipo al comentarles lo sucedido?; no, gracias — masculló con ironía.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto?, — lo miró desconcertada de pronto — sólo fue un simple hechizo. No afecta en nada que…

— ¡Afecta porque si no hubieras confundido a McLaggen él ahora sería el guardián del equipo y no Ron!, a quien, por si lo has olvidado, no es tan bueno como él. Sé que es nuestro amigo, pero como tales lo que menos esperaría es sinceridad de nuestra parte — replicó entre dientes.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas desprender vapor. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaban de amistad, Harry le había hablado tan cruelmente.

— Pero, en fin, supongo que eres tú la que debe decidir si decirle o no — sentenció fríamente.

— ¿Por qué me hablas así? — le preguntó dolida.

Harry apretó la mandíbula, molesto de nuevo.

— Con Ron rompes las reglas, en cambio conmigo… — dejó la frase abierta, mirándola con reproche.

— Harry… — lo miró desconcertada.

— Sólo olvídalo. Ahora sé a quién apoyas más — le dedicó una fugaz mirada a su amigo, incapaz de sentirse molesto con él.

— ¿Estás celoso? — inquirió repentinamente Hermione, mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de Harry al escuchar su suposición, el color les subió a las mejillas delatándolo sin compasión.

— ¡Hey!, ¿qué hacen allá atrás ustedes dos? — los llamó Ron deteniéndose unos metros más adelante, viéndolos con recelo.

Fin Flash Back

Enterró la cabeza en sus brazos. Tiempo, distancia. ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacerlo?, se preguntó Harry.

Ya no recordaba como era su vida antes de ella.

Había sido egoísta en el pasado y ahora lo estaba siendo de nuevo, Hermione lo sabía.

No obstante, era lo mejor, se repetía a cada segundo. Era su manera de protegerlo de sus propios sentimientos. De no dañarlo más.

Flash Back

—… exageras Hermione, ése libro no tiene nada de malo. Deja en paz a Harry. Lo único que tienes es que estás celosa. Cómo ahora él es el mejor de la clase, no puedes lidiar con eso — le espetó Ron con fastidio aquella tarde luego de que la castaña le reprochara por enésima vez a Harry el utilizar el libro de Pociones del "Príncipe Mestizo". Él y Harry jugaban ajedrez mágico, sentados frente a la chimenea. Hermione estaba en el sillón que siempre ocupaban.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata apenas escuchó la acusación de su amigo. Harry, quien era testigo mudo de la pelea, deseó que Ron no hubiera dicho aquello.

— Eso no es… Harry sabe que yo no… — se enredó con las palabras — Jamás podría estar… Me alegro por el progreso que… — trató de justificarse hablando atropelladamente. Ron la miró sonriendo con suficiencia — ¡Ése libro no es bueno! — soltó como último recurso. Sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— Pues hasta ahora no ha hecho más que ayudar. Gracias a él, Harry tiene una excelente calificación. Lo que pasa es que sólo piensas en ti. No te das cuenta de lo que esto significa para Harry: ¡podría entrar a la Academia de Aurores!, ¡podría convertirse en Auror si pasa Pociones! — le recriminó.

— ¿Me estás llamando egoísta?, — Hermione lo miró indignada. Harry pasó la mirada de uno a otro. Ron no mostraba signos de arrepentimiento por sus palabras; de hecho, parecía orgulloso de sí mismo — sabes tan bien como Harry, que yo los apoyo sin importar nada. ¡Estaría feliz si él consigue entrar a la Academia de Aurores si eso es lo que desea!… — exclamó respirando agitadamente, incapaz de mirar a su amigo pelinegro — Pero todo tiene un precio Ron, y ése libro sólo le está enseñando el camino fácil — le trató de hacer entender.

— ¿Y eso que?, — se exasperó el pelirrojo — todo el mundo llega a hacer trampa alguna vez. ¡Además!, — levantó la voz cuando la vio dispuesta a replicar — sólo sigue instrucciones para realizar las estúpidas pociones, con eso no matará a nadie — le espetó con desdén.

Hermione se detuvo respirando rápidamente, sus mejillas seguían rojas y los ojos le brillaban de indignación. No obstante, dejó el asunto por la paz…

— ¡Ahí lo tienes!, hasta tú sabes que tengo toda la razón. Sólo estás celosa por no ser el número uno por primera vez en tu vida — señaló Ron con satisfacción, sin poder contenerse.

Harry hubiera deseado que Ron no dijera aquello último y se quedara callado. Pero fue demasiado tarde…

Levantándose bruscamente de donde estaba, Hermione se acercó a ellos con sus ojos mieles brillando de cólera, volcando el tablero de ajedrez haciendo blasfemar a Ron; y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, el viejo libro de Pociones de Harry estaba en sus manos.

— Así que todo es por éste tonto libro ¿no? — los miró enojada. Ron y Harry se levantaron con prontitud dejando las piezas del ajedrez regadas por el suelo. Hermione se acercaba a la chimenea.

— Hermione no lo hagas — le pidió Harry pasando saliva, viendo su libro con preocupación. La castaña se detuvo frente a la chimenea.

— No lo hará Harry, no se atrevería — lo tranquilizó Ron sonriendo arrogante, mirando con reto a Hermione.

— ¡Cállate Ron! — lo silenció el ojiverde con enojo. La ojimiel sostuvo el libro sobre las llamas, lista para arrojarlo en cualquier minuto.

— ¿Quieres ver como si soy capaz? — le preguntó a Ron. Éste la miró frunciendo la boca, aquel gesto infantil que siempre adoptaba cuando alguien lo hacía rabiar.

— Te reto — aquellas dos palabras fueron como pólvora para Hermione.

— ¡Que te calles Ron!… — lo empujó Harry al pasar por su lado para acercarse rápidamente a la castaña. Ésta lo miró con advertencia, dándole a entender que no se acercara más — ¡Hermione, por favor, no lo hagas, no lo tires!… — la miró con súplica extendiendo su mano para que se lo entregara. La castaña se mordió el labio pasando su mirada de uno a otro — por favor Herm — añadió suavemente. Aquel apelativo, que por primera vez usaba con ella, acabó por completo con su indignación.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente antes de bajar la mano… alejando el libro del fuego. Harry se acercó temeroso a ella, y se lo quitó cuidadosamente de la mano, Hermione levantó la mirada para verlo mientras lo hacía, sus dedos se rozaron accidentalmente. Unos segundos después, la castaña desviaba la mirada mientras sentía la del pelinegro aun clavada en ella.

Fin Flash Back

Ahora debía decidirse. Aclarar su corazón.

Recordar todos los acercamientos durante el colegio. Las situaciones en las que una sola palabra pudo haber cambiado su relación.

Si tan sólo hubieran hablado entonces. Dado el primer paso.

No ahora. Cuándo todo era muchísimo más confuso que antes. Porque ahora que al fin lo habían dado. Habían retrocedido sin querer por los fantasmas del pasado.

¿Cómo haría para disipar aquella neblina de sus vidas?, se preguntó Hermione.

* * *

Cerca del anochecer se presentó ante ella la respuesta…

Se encontraba en la cocina dándole su cena a Crookshanks cuando se escucharon dos chasquidos provenientes de la sala. Tomó su varita de encima de la mesa y se dirigió cautelosa, si bien ya no había peligro nunca bajaba la guardia, era algo que aprendió con los años, a no confiarse.

— ¡Uy!, baja eso, somos nosotras — le pidió asustada Ginny al verla salir de pronto con la varita en alto, apuntándoles directo al pecho.

— Te dije que tocáramos — replicó Luna a su lado sin perturbarse por la actitud de su amiga.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí?… — les preguntó confundida bajando lentamente la varita — ¿Y que es todo eso? — inquirió con recelo apuntando a la enorme bolsa de papel que cargaba la pelirroja.

— Esto, querida amiga, es a lo que llamamos una "noche de chicas" — le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa al momento que vaciaba el contenido sobre la mesita de centro. Dos botes de helado, una caja de galletas, tres paquetes de palomitas para microondas, una caja de chocolates y una botella de vino fue lo que pudo distinguir Hermione.

Además de… _¿Ésos eran pañuelos desechables?_ , se preguntó arrugando el entrecejo.

— ¿De qué se trata esto? — les preguntó regresando a verlas.

Ginny se acababa de sentar con completa confianza en el sofá, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

— Ya sabemos lo que pasó con Harry, Herm — le explicó Luna.

— ¿Cómo es que…? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Veritaserum, Ron fue a almorzar hoy a la casa — se encogió de hombros Ginny.

— ¿Usaste Veritaserum de manera ilegal? — respingó.

— Bueno, que digas ilegal-ilegal, no… Llámalo: "el fin justifica los medios" — sonrió inocentemente.

Hermione regresó a ver a Luna.

— A mí no me mires, yo hubiera usado Legeremancia — se defendió la ojiazul.

— ¿Sabes Legeremancia?, — se sorprendió Ginny. Luna asintió — ¿y por qué no lo dijiste antes?; hubiera sido más fácil que lo vieras todo directo de la cabeza de Ron en lugar de estar haciendo tontas preguntas — le recriminó.

— Nunca me dijiste que usarías Veritaserum — le recordó.

— Y era mi última dosis — se quejó en un puchero la pelirroja.

— Chicas… — las llamó Hermione como diciendo: "Si, aún estoy aquí".

— Cierto, cierto… — se giró Ginny a verla — El punto es, que estamos aquí para saber tu versión de los hechos — resumió.

— Ron solamente sabía que habían ido a Hawaii, se divirtieron mucho, avanzaron en su relación, y que de la nada le sacaste a Harry que estabas confundida y necesitabas tiempo — le contó Luna.

— ¿A qué se refería exactamente con "avanzaron en su relación"? — las miró nerviosa.

— Se besaron — respondieron al unísono.

— Ah — respiró aliviada.

— Así que ven y siéntate Herm, queremos todos los detalles — le dijo Ginny.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros completamente derrotada. Un "No" por respuesta no le serviría de nada. Doce años de conocerlas le bastaba para saberlo.

— Herm, queremos arreglar esto si es posible hoy, así que has caso y siéntate — le repitió ésta vez Luna.

No le quedó de otra que hacer lo que le pedían. Luna se sentó junto a Ginny. Hermione frente a ellas. Y sin saber cómo, una rebosante copa de vino estaba en su mano.

— ¿Y bien? — la alentó Ginny a empezar.

— Todo empezó cuándo…

* * *

— _Me dijeron que aquí estabas_ — le llegó a Harry la voz de su amigo Ron por uno de los parlantes de aquella amplia habitación que usaban para entrenar.

— Estoy ocupado — levantó la voz para que lo escuchara.

Hacía más de veinte minutos que había terminado el entrenamiento diario con los aprendices de Aurores, sin embargo, él había decidido quedarse más tiempo. De algún modo tenía que sacar la frustración que sentía por dentro.

— _Ya llevas aquí casi tres horas Harry, necesitas descansar_ — volvió a escucharse.

— ¡Estoy bien!… — replicó enojado. Soltó una blasfemia rodando hacia un costado cuando de la nada una ráfaga de luz por poco le acierta en la cabeza. El muro en el que anteriormente estaba apoyado se hizo añicos — Éstas desconcentrándome, Ron, déjame solo — le recriminó.

— _Llevas aquí mucho tiempo; eso y el cansancio es lo que te desconcentra_ — repuso el ojiazul.

— ¡Sé lo que hago Ron!… — rebatió con terquedad. Se incorporó con rapidez apuntando sobre su costado derecho — _¡Desmaius!_ — exclamó. La diana que colgaba del techo desapareció al instante.

— _Harry, tú llevas el record aquí, no veo porque esforzarte más_ — señaló el pelirrojo.

— No es por eso que lo hago — murmuró quedamente.

Dos rayos de luz salieron repentinamente a sus costados, saltó hacia el frente esquivándolos por casi una milésima de segundo. Éstos colisionaron entre sí. Una nube de polvo se expandió por la habitación haciéndolo toser.

— _¡¿Estás bien?!_ — se escuchó la voz preocupada de Ron.

El ojiverde, tirado en el suelo boca arriba no pudo más que sonreír irónicamente. No, no estaba bien. Pero nada tenía que ver con aquellos maleficios que por poco lo alcanzaron.

¿A quién quería engañar?, poner su vida en peligro tampoco ayudaría.

— _Finite_ — murmuró desganado.

El polvo se disipó, los escombros desaparecieron lentamente y él se quedó tendido en el suelo.

— Harry, hey, hermano, ¿estás bien? — llegó corriendo Ron. Se acuclilló junto a él palmeándole las mejillas.

— ¿Tú crees que la recupere algún día, Ron? — le preguntó desanimado, contemplando el techo.

— No si no te paras de ahí y haces algo — se incorporó tendiéndole la mano. Aliviado de que estuviera bien.

Harry suspiró. Tomó su mano después de unos segundos y se pasó una mano por la cara apenas estuvo de pie, limpiándose el sudor y polvo.

— Anda hermano, sólo necesita tiempo, ella misma te lo dijo. Ya verás que pronto regresa — lo trató de animar.

— ¿Y si no es así? — exteriorizó su temor.

— ¡Así será! — manifestó seguro. Harry deseó tanto tener en ése momento la misma confianza que su amigo.

* * *

Ginny y Luna se le quedaron viendo a Hermione apenas ésta terminó con su relato.

— ¿Eso es todo? — la miró de manera suspicaz Luna.

— Si.

— ¿Todo-todo? — insistió Ginny quitándole la copa medio llena y volviéndola a llenar.

— ¿Piensan embriagarme? — les preguntó con desconfianza cuando tuvo la copa de vuelta en su mano.

— No, ¿cómo crees? — le encaminó la copa a la boca Luna, tomándola de la muñeca.

— Sólo un poco — confesó Ginny sin una pizca de vergüenza.

— Ginny… — le advirtió. Alejando su rostro para que Luna la dejara en paz.

— ¿Qué?, me quede sin Veritaserum por tu culpa — le recriminó.

— Y a mí me prohibiste usar Legeremancia contigo — le recordó Luna, sin desistir en su intento porque siguiera tomando.

— Así que sólo nos queda nuestro amigo "Whiskey de Hidromiel" — recitó con gracia la pelirroja.

— ¡¿Mezclaste whiskey de fuego con hidromiel?! — alcanzó a preguntar Hermione antes de que Luna la obligara a tomar.

— Con razón me sabía raro — comentó ésta prestándole atención a la botella en el centro de la mesa.

— Lu… ¡Luna!… — la llamó Ginny.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡La vas a ahogar! — le advirtió preocupada señalando a la castaña.

— ¿A qué?, — regresó a ver a Hermione — ¡Herm!, — le apartó la copa en el acto. La ojimiel respiró profundamente, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire — ¿por qué no me dijiste? — la reprendió dejando la copa ahora casi vacía en la mesa.

— ¿Cómo?, ¡si no me dejabas ni respirar! — le espetó indignada. Ginny soltó una risita.

— Eso te pasa por apresurada — se burló.

— ¿Yo?, si era Lu quien… — empezó a replicar. Luna sonrió con gracia — ¡Ahora resulta que también me van a inducir en el alcoholismo! — satirizó.

— No exageres — replicó la rubia sirviéndose otra copa. Hermione la miró mal.

— Además nosotras no somos alcohólicas — contradijo Ginny regresándole su copa y mirándola con desaprobación. Hermione la tomó a desgana.

— Bueno, suficiente charla trivial. A lo que vinimos — zanjó Luna mirándolas significativamente.

Hermione suspiró y le dio un sorbo más grande a su trago.

— Eso fue todo. Creo que fuimos demasiado rápido y…

— ¿Demasiado rápido? — exclamaron atónitas sin poder contenerse.

— Por Merlín, Herm, ¡tardaron seis años en saber que se amaban! — replicó Ginny.

— ¡Y otros seis para al fin estar juntos! — añadió Luna.

— ¿Y dices que van demasiado rápido?, ¡por favor! — ironizaron.

— Considerando que apenas y nos vimos en éste tiempo y que luego viene ésta… declaración de sentimientos por parte de Harry. Yo diría que sí es aceptable decir que fuimos rápido — observó la castaña.

— Es una tontería… — meneó la cabeza Ginny — Y en cuanto a eso de "sólo besos y declaraciones de amor", Lu y yo no nos chupamos el dedo eh — la miró suspicazmente.

— Al menos se cuidaron ¿verdad? — inquirió Luna a la vez. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron intensamente al escucharla.

— Harry y yo no… — empezó a decir atropelladamente.

— Y yo era la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkintonta — ironizó Ginny.

— No fue necesario — apenas y se escuchó su voz.

— ¡¿Cómo que "no fue necesario"?!… — exclamó Luna, quien la escuchó con claridad — ¡¿Qué pasa si quedas embarazada ah?! — se escandalizó.

— Es imposible Lu, nosotros no… — sentía que el rostro se le iba a incinerar en cualquier momento — Bueno, si estuvimos… a punto, pero… — las manos le empezaron a transpirar y se le aceleró el corazón — No llegamos a… — Dios, ¡ni siquiera podía decirlo!, no habían pasado ni 24 horas de aquello y la piel todavía la sentía en llamas por cada beso y caricia que dejó Harry en ella — necesitar protección… — terminó en un balbuceo casi incomprensible.

— Me perdí entre tanto balbuceo, ¿qué quieres decir con eso? — le preguntó Ginny confundida.

Hermione se sonrojó aún más y esquivó su mirada por completo.

— Que estuvieron a punto, pero no llegaron a… ya sabes — le aclaró Luna.

— ¡Ah!… — cayó en cuenta. Luego arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa — ¿No funcionó o qué? — no pudo evitar la curiosidad.

Luna se atragantó con su propia saliva al soltar una carcajada. Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello quedándose con los ojos dilatados de la sorpresa. Las mejillas de Ginny también se tiñeron de escarlata. Y la pobre rubia seguía intentando recuperar el aire entre toses y carcajadas.

— ¡Ginny! — se escandalizó Hermione.

— ¡Perdón! — soltó con presura la pelirroja, cuyo rostro parecía arder.

— ¡Ay!… "No funcionó" … ¡Ay!… ¡Ay mi pancita!… me duele… — decía Luna retorciéndose de la risa.

Hermione y Ginny sin poder más con la vergüenza y en un plan para nada ideado le lanzaron un par de cojines a Luna dándole de lleno en la cara. Sólo sirvió para cortarle la risa un segundo antes de reír con más ganas hasta caerse del sillón. Las otras soltaron una carcajada por lo gracioso que se vio aquello.

Pero pasaron varios minutos y Luna aún se burlaba, lo cual empezó a acabar con la paciencia de la castaña. ¿Para eso querían que les contara?, ¿para burlarse?, ¡vaya amigas que eran!

— Luna, ¡ya basta!, — se hartó Hermione mirándola mal — deja de reírte. Como si tú y Ron nunca…

— ¡Alto ahí!, — calló de golpe — el que tenga novio no significa que me acueste con él… — replicó con seriedad — ¡Eso díselo a Ginny! — le espetó señalando a la pelirroja sin vergüenza.

— ¡¿Qué?, ¿yo por qué?! — se sonrojó la mencionada.

— Porque tú llevas con Neville AÑOS, Ronald y yo apenas días… — subrayó — ¡Además ya hasta están por casarse! — zanjó con vehemencia.

— ¡Pero el hecho de que Nev y yo llevemos años de novios y estemos por casarnos no quiere decir que ya…!… lo hayamos… hecho — balbuceó sonrojada.

— ¡¿Qué?! — exclamaron sin poder contenerse.

El rostro de Ginny se tiñó tan rojo como su cabello.

— Pues eso — murmuró avergonzada mirando cualquier lado que no fueran los rostros estupefactos de sus amigas.

— Nos estás tomando el pelo, sólo lo dices para… — empezó a decir Luna, pero se calló cuando recibió otro almohadazo por parte de Hermione. A todo esto, ¿de dónde sacaba tanto cojín?, se preguntó Luna, mirándola ceñuda.

— Me parece muy bien que no hayan tenido nada, que decidieran esperar hasta su noche de bodas — replicó la castaña con aquel tono de sabiduría que a veces fastidiaba. Mas en ésta ocasión Ginny se sintió realmente agradecida porque lo usara.

— Como tú ya… — soltó por lo bajo la rubia. Hermione ignoró el comentario.

— No le prestes atención Ginny. Hicieron lo correcto — le sonrió en señal de apoyo a la pelirroja. Ésta asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

— No hicieron, querrás decir — volvió a decir Luna. Dos miradas la fulminaron, pero ni se inmutó.

— En serio Lu, aléjate de mi hermano. No te conviene. ¡Mira nada más lo que te ha hecho con tan sólo una semana de novios! — le aconsejó con fingida compasión su cuñada.

Luna la miró con los ojos entornados.

— Bueno ya… — las cortó Hermione — No me han dicho nada respecto a mi asunto con Harry, sólo nos vamos por la tangente cada vez — señaló.

— Pues… — musitaron a la vez.

— No lo sé, creo que más bien te asustaste por lo rápido que avanzaron las cosas — comentó Luna. Hermione rodó los ojos como diciendo: "Dime algo que no sepa".

— Ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, ¿recuerdas? — recapituló.

— Si, bueno, lo que pasa es que tú eres como un círculo vicioso amiga. Siempre vuelves y vuelves al principio… — señaló la rubia — Y no me mires así porque sabes que tengo la razón.

— Ginny — se giró hacia ésta buscando su opinión.

— Igual que Luna. Tienes miedo… — se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir. Hermione suspiró derrotaba, tantos planes por parte de sus amigas, para nada.

 _Genial_ , pensó desalentada.

* * *

— Vamos, no ganas nada con estar deprimido — lo trató de animar Ron minutos después, cuando regresaron a la casa en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

— Tampoco veo porque estar feliz — replicó desganadamente Harry, desplomándose en el sofá de la sala.

— ¿Bromeas?, ¿no hay porque estar feliz?… — lo miró con incredulidad — ¿Y qué hay de todo lo que viviste con Hermione en Hawaii?, ¿eso no cuenta?

— Ron…

— Si, ya sé lo que dijiste. Te dejó ahí sin más. Te pidió tiempo… pero Harry, piénsalo bien, ella jamás te rechazó — subrayó.

Harry desvió la mirada, no se sintió con el suficiente humor para contradecir a su amigo.

— Y según tú, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? — le preguntó.

— Esperar, obviamente.

El pelinegro resopló. Si al menos fuera tan sencillo como decirlo.

— Tú problema Harry, es que siempre has sido pesimista. Lo fuiste en el pasado y lo estás siendo ahora — le espetó Ron sin poder contenerse.

— No me digas — murmuró mordazmente el ojiverde.

— Mira, entiendo tu mal genio. Pero yo solamente te digo la verdad… — replicó el pelirrojo, dejándose caer en el sillón de al lado — En Hogwarts tuviste un millón de oportunidades para decirle a Herm lo que sentías, pero siempre callaste. Si fue por Voldemort o por tus propios temores, ni tú mismo lo sabes. Pero fue tu completa culpa…

— Ron, de verdad, no estoy de humor para clases moralistas. ¿De acuerdo? — lo cortó fastidiado.

— Pues me importa un reverendo cacahuate. Alguien tiene que hacerte ver la verdad. Y como tú estás empecinado en no mirar hacia el pasado, yo como buen amigo que soy debo recordártelo — rebatió Ron.

— ¡Vaya amigo eh!, recordándome la etapa más deprimente de mi vida — satirizó.

— Exacto, TU vida. Mas no piensas en Hermione, en mí, Ginny e incluso Luna. Todos sufrimos. Todos lloramos. Y nadie salió ileso.

Harry apretó la mandíbula con molestia.

— Comprendo a Hermione ¿sabes?… Todo lo que debió haber sufrido…

— ¡¿Y yo no?! — se alteró Harry.

— Nadie dice lo contrario, sólo tú que te centras en una sola versión de los hechos… — lo miró exasperado — Mira, amigo, sé que la amas, que lo llevas haciendo por casi ocho años, y que incluso darías tú vida por ella si fuera necesario. Pero debes entender algo…

— ¿Y que es ah? — lo miró molesto.

— Que Hermione ya ha sufrido mucho por tu culpa. Directa e indirectamente lo hizo… — se pasó una mano por el cuello antes de continuar — Escúchame bien, porque será la única vez que te lo diga, para ver si así entiendes la posición en la que está actualmente Hermione…

Harry arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar a su amigo… El corazón se le aceleró dolorosamente al escuchar las anécdotas que Luna le había contado a Ron del sufrimiento de Hermione. Y de cómo ésta había sido un pilar en la vida de Hermione luego de que ella hubiera desaparecido de sus vidas.

Lentamente, la confusión de su cabeza comenzó a desaparecer, haciéndole comprender muchas cosas. Entre ellas, la posición tan difícil en la que estaba la ojimiel.

* * *

— Es que son tan… exasperantes… — continuó Ginny — Un día están que derraman miel por todos lados y nos hacen ilusiones al pensar que ¡al fin! estarán juntos, pero no. Ahí van otra vez en reversa. Es como si cada vez que están a punto de ser felices recordaran todo el pasado; el sufrimiento, las lágrimas, el dolor; pero aun así se niegan a sacarlo a la luz y simplemente actúan como dos niños berrinchudos haciendo una de sus pataletas y se dejan de hablar…

Luna la miró anonadada por la elocuencia de su discurso y Hermione poco a poco comprendía el trasfondo en sus palabras.

— Por Merlín, ¡son adultos!, arréglenlo como tal: Hablando. Oh ya de plano arránquense los pelos y suelten todo lo que traen dentro — ironizó.

— ¡Ginny, eso es!… — exclamó Hermione de pronto — ¡Debo pelearme con Harry! — saltó como quien hubiera encontrado la cura contra el cáncer. Como si la respuesta hubiera estado frente a sus ojos todo ése tiempo y apenas se diera cuenta.

— ¿Eh? — balbuceó la pelirroja perpleja.

¿Ella había dicho eso?, se preguntó. Y una lucecita verde se le prendió en el cerebro. _Ups_. Luna la miró mal.

— ¡Que me tengo que pelear con Harry!… — saltó con regocijo. Ginny la vio como si se le hubiera botado un tornillo. Luna se mantuvo en silencio, analizándolo todo — Por supuesto, nos peleamos, sacamos todo y solucionamos las cosas de raíz. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — hablaba para sí misma.

— Herm… — la llamó Ginny. Sin embargo, ésta parecía inmersa en sus propias conjeturas.

— Después ya no habrá peleas, malentendidos, cero secretos. ¡Nada! — sonrió extasiada.

— Pero… — intentó hacerse escuchar.

— Si, eso es lo que haré — siguió diciendo.

— ¡Hermione!… — levantó la voz su amiga. La castaña la miró un tanto desorientada — ¿Estás diciéndonos que necesitas pelearte con Harry para poder reconciliarse? — inquirió escéptica.

— En teoría — contestó dando un gran sorbo a su copa de vino. Se le había resecado la garganta de tanto hablar.

La pelirroja se le quedó viendo como esperando que en cualquier momento saltara diciendo que era una broma, no obstante, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que no lo haría. Se acabó lo que restaba de su trago sintiéndose aturdida.

— Me parece razonable — habló Luna rompiendo el silencio, dándole la razón a Hermione. Ésta la miró agradecida.

Disimuladamente, Ginny empezó a contar mentalmente cuantas copas de vino habían ingerido sus amigas.

— Si sacan todo de golpe y sin tapujos ya no habrá ningún cabo suelto. Podrán actuar normalmente, como antes — dedujo la rubia.

— ¡Exacto! — apoyó Hermione.

— ¿Normalmente? — inquirió Ginny con un dejo de ironía.

— Es por eso que quiero hacerlo — les explicó la castaña.

Ginny bufó.

— ¿Y alguna de ustedes ha pensado siquiera en cómo puede reaccionar Harry? — inquirió ceñuda.

— Bueno… — titubearon mirándose entre sí.

— No, — zanjó — ¡no lo han hecho!… — sentenció. Tomó aire tratando de calmarse — Miren, el objetivo de todo esto es que remedies las cosas Herm, que aclares tu mente, ¡no que Harry termine odiándote! — replicó con severidad.

— Nadie está diciendo que la odiará — contradijo Luna con tranquilidad.

— Las tres sabemos cómo es de explosivo el carácter de Harry — les recordó como si hablara con dos niñas de cinco años.

— Tampoco va a hacer o decir algo que lo enoje — le explicó Luna con lentitud.

— ¿Hola?, ¡le recordará todo el maldito dolor que sufrió éstos años!

— Eso no quiere decir… — empezó a rebatir la rubia.

— ¡Oigan!, — las calló Hermione exasperada — la misión es pelearme yo con Harry, no ustedes entre si — las amonestó.

— ¡Y dale con pelearse! — se cruzó de brazos la pelirroja.

— Entiende Ginny, es lo mejor. Tú lo has dicho; ambos tenemos muchas cosas reprimidas. Si estamos juntos ahora, ignorando todo eso, sin solucionarlo antes, a la larga se volverá peor… Hasta podríamos llegar a odiarnos — exhibió.

— No quiero que sufra de nuevo — musitó al final, desviando la mirada.

— Ni yo… — coincidió Hermione — Es por eso que debemos discutir esto lo antes posible para poder estar en paz.

— Es que… Herm, ¿de verdad lo crees necesario?, ¿no hay posibilidad de que…?

Hermione negó. Ginny soltó un suspiro.

— No quiero verlo sufrir de nuevo. Ron y yo luchamos tanto después de que te marcharas para levantarlo de nuevo y… — apretó la mano con impotencia — Él ya ha sufrido demasiado.

— Herm también lo ha hecho. Muchísimo más, puedo decir con seguridad — salió en defensa de su amiga, Luna.

— ¿Y cómo estás tan segura?, ¿acaso estuviste aquí todos esos años? — le espetó de forma brusca sin poder contenerse.

— No, pero estuve al lado de Hermione y sé por todo lo que ella pasó… — replicó Luna mirándola ceñuda.

Flash Back

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia, al impactar contra los cristales de la ventana, era como un somnífero para Luna, pero aquella noche se encontró a si misma con insomnio escuchando como en la cama continúa a la suya débiles lamentos del alma eran emitidos de los labios temblorosos de Hermione.

La razón de su llanto la sabía muy bien. Hacia quince minutos que era 31 de Julio. El cumpleaños de Harry Potter. E irónicamente, una tormenta azotaba Berlín, con centellantes relámpagos que parecían querer atormentar más a la joven castaña.

Intentar consolarla era una posibilidad. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo si ya la había rechazado con anterioridad?

No le quedaba de otra que escucharla y esperar a que se calmara.

Y ahí estaba ella, a escasos dos metros de distancia de su amiga; sin poder encontrar una manera de hacerla olvidar el dolor que sentía y la atormentaba. Luna maldijo la lluvia, los truenos y los relámpagos. Pero más que nada, maldijo a Harry Potter.

A aquel ruin villano que le había rotó el corazón a su mejor amiga. Quien había jugado con ella al mismo tiempo que interpretaba el papel del amigo preocupado.

Cual ingenua había sido Luna Lovegood al creer que existía la verdadera amistad en aquel grupo que tanto admiraba. No eran más que un montón de hipócritas en disfraz de corderos.

Apretó los dientes con impotencia cuando un claro sollozo de Hermione llegó a sus oídos.

Ella había sido la víctima en todo ése desastre. Fue a Hermione a quien hirieron de la peor manera posible. Orillándola a huir a lo desconocido. A buscar la paz en las lejanas tierras alemanas.

Con cada sollozo de Hermione era como si un puñal entrara lentamente en la carne de Luna, haciéndole sentir lo que se su amiga sufría.

Apenas un par de meses era lo que tenía ella en Berlín, luego de haber terminado el colegio y marcharse inmediatamente junto a Hermione, y no había visto un progreso en su amiga. Era como si cada día que estaba alejada de Inglaterra, de su familia… y de él, fuera un suplicio para su corazón.

— Harry… — la escuchó murmurar quedamente, soltando un nuevo sollozo.

Luna se mordió el labio a la vez que se quitaba las sábanas de encima y se ponía de pie, encaminándose a la cama de Hermione, incapaz de quedarse más tiempo con los brazos cruzados. La castaña apenas y fue consciente de que Luna se había levantado, pero cuando la tuvo recostada a su lado, se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas, cual si fuera un salvavidas.

— Está bien Herm… desahógate. No iré a ningún lado — le decía reconfortándola, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

Hermione se limitó a desahogar sus penas en entrecortados sollozos. Agradeciendo en silencio por tener a Luna con ella.

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Harry bajó la cabeza con vergüenza hacia sí mismo luego de que Ron hubiera terminado de hablar. Interiormente se llamó egoísta a gritos. Un completo patán.

Ron, sabiendo lo que sentía su amigo, le colocó una mano en el hombro en muestra de apoyo.

— Sé que tu intención nunca fue dañarla… — empezó a decirle.

— Y terminé haciéndolo con mi maldito silencio. Con mi indecisión — replicó amargamente.

— Tiempo es lo que Hermione necesita, Harry. Ella ahora sabe que la amas. Sólo necesita un momento para hacerse a la idea de que ésta vez no habrá nada que les impida ser felices.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

— Si son seis años más los que necesita, estaré ahí para ella al final. Porque no hay otra persona con la que quiera pasar más el resto de mi vida que con ella. La amo, Ron. Y si eso implica que deba esperarla, entonces que así sea. Pero no me daré por vencido — manifestó con firmeza.

Ron sonrió feliz de que hubiera entendido.

* * *

A eso le siguieron largos minutos de espera en los que las amigas se analizaban con distintas expresiones en el rostro, hasta que al fin la tensión pudo palparse en el ambiente.

— Aun creo que es mala idea — musitó por último Ginny. Hermione sonrió abalanzándose sobre ella: había accedido.

Luna se encargó de llenar las copas de nuevo.

— Funcionará, ¡estoy segura! — y chocaron las copas en un brindis silencioso; rogando internamente porque de verdad lo hiciera.

* * *

— ¿Una pelea? — exclamó desconcertado Ron luego de que Luna le contará lo que había acontecido en la casa de Hermione.

— En resumen — le contestó.

— Pero… ¿una pelea-pelea?, ¿o una discusión? — enarcó una ceja un tanto confundido.

— Como sea; no dudo que vuelen un par de cachetadas — se encogió de hombros.

— Vaya… — murmuró sobrecogido. Continuaron caminando en aquel parque — ¿Y creen que eso resuelva todo? — nuevamente su novia se encogió de hombros.

— Pues a como están las cosas, dudo mucho que empeoren — se limitó a decir.

— Harry no se lo tomará nada bien cuando Hermione llegue a pelear con él — expresó.

— Ojalá y así sea. Le servirá para desahogarse él también, y será lo mejor — opinó Luna.

— Par de locos que tenemos por amigos eh — se rio brevemente.

— Y a mí me decían Loony… — chasqueó la lengua Luna. Ron sintió un nudo hacérsele en la boca del estómago, él había sido uno de los idiotas que la llamaban así — Ya no te atormentes con eso Ronald, está más enterrado en el pasado que el mismísimo Voldemort — apretó su mano sonriéndole dulcemente.

Ni tanto, el recuerdo de su grosería seguía permanente en su cabeza, pensó Ron, pero no lo exteriorizó.

— ¿Y cuándo será el gran día de la pelea "Harry vs. Hermione"? — volvió a retomar el tema Ron rodeándola con sus brazos.

— No lo sé, pronto — se limitó a decir.

— Digo, para comprar boleto… — bromeó. Luna le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo — ¡Ouch!… — se quejó aparentemente dolido — Ah, conque tú también quieres pelear, — sonrió malicioso — anda, bien, hagámoslo ahora, ¡en guardia! — y dicho y hecho el pelirrojo se paró frente a ella enfrentándola con los puños en alto realizando movimientos de boxeo. Luna se rio. Los pocos transeúntes en el parque se le quedaron viendo a Ron cual si fuera un chiflado.

Y en un movimiento rápido la rubia le dio un suave beso en los labios desarmándolo por completo.

— ¡Ah!, ¡un golpe certero al corazón! — dramatizó apretándose el pecho.

— Estás loco Ronald — sonrió risueña.

— Pero loco por ti — le rodeó la cintura mirándola embelesado.

— ¡Te amo! — musitó Luna con sentimiento.

— ¡Y yo a ti! — la besó en los labios, embriagándose con su sabor.

— Será fantástico cuando Hermione y Harry aclaren las cosas ¿no crees? — comentó Luna minutos después sentados en una banca. Ron le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo y su mano la sostenía con la otra.

— Si, podremos salir todos juntos. Tú, yo, Harry y Herm… — empezó a enumerar.

— Y Ginny y Neville — añadió Luna. Ron torció la boca.

— Sin comentarios — se limitó a decir. Luna sonrió.

— Eres muy celoso con tu hermana ¿sabes?; — las orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas — no deberías serlo, Neville es una buena persona, la hace feliz y la ama. Es la luz de sus ojos — suspiró.

— Es un asaltacunas — repuso el pelirrojo despectivamente.

— ¿Asaltacunas?, — repitió Luna con humor — Ronnie, pero si Neville y tú tienen la misma edad, y Ginny y yo somos iguales. ¿Entonces tú también eres uno? — lo miró acusatoriamente. Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron.

— Es diferente — fue lo único que dijo, sin argumentos a rebatir. Luna meneó la cabeza.

— Es igual — señaló.

— Dejemos las salidas sólo en Harry, Herm, tú y yo por ahora, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió, cerrando el tema.

— De acuerdo — accedió con una sonrisa burlona.

— Aunque, bueno, Harry está muy desconcertado aun — confesó el pelirrojo en un titubeo.

— Y Hermione segura de su decisión — replicó la rubia.

Suspiraron abatidos.

— No obstante, — dijo Luna enderezándose para mirarlo con complicidad — aún tenemos una pequeña esperanza para que arreglen todo — sonrió emocionada.

— ¿De qué hablas? — se mostró interesado.

— La boda de Ginny y Neville — señaló con voz resuelta.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo. Lo había olvidado por completo.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: MARIDO Y MUJER**

Abril llegó en un parpadeo, cuando se dieron cuenta la Madriguera volvía a estar adornada para una recepción nupcial. El patio había sido desgnomizado hacía ya dos días por los gemelos; quienes, además, gracias a un hechizo repulsor, evitaron que éstos volvieran a su madriguera. Las botas que siempre adornaban la puerta trasera habían sido removidas y en su lugar estaban dos postes flanqueándola, formando un puente que terminaba en la inmensa carpa color perla y dorado en el jardín, en donde filas y filas de sillas se alineaban en unión con un pequeño arco al frente, en el cual en unos cuantos minutos un juez del Ministerio uniría a Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom en sagrado matrimonio.

Y en la habitación de la novia, ésta se contemplaba en el espejo por enésima vez…

— Llego el día — susurró para sí Ginny, soltando un suspiro.

Aquellos días donde se sentaba con sus amigos riendo y bromeando junto a un tímido niño de mejillas abultadas, ahora parecían lejanos. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde entonces; tantos cambios. Tenía 11 años cuando conoció a Neville, él tenía ya 12, mas por su tímido carácter y su aire siempre inocente y bondadoso bien podrían pensar que era más joven; no obstante, eso sólo fue otro motivo por el cual Ginny simpatizara más con él. Siempre había existido algo en la mirada de Neville que le proyectaba confianza, calidez y paz.

Tanta, que a lo largo de los años se llevó muy bien con él; hasta el punto de terminar siendo su pareja en el baile de navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Aunque ciertamente por aquellas fechas Ginny sólo pensaba en lo afortunada que era al ser invitada al baile; ya que ella cursaba su tercer año y les habían prohibido ir a menos que fueran invitados por un alumno de grado superior; eso comenzó a restar importancia ante la buena compañía de su pareja. Y es así que, del brazo tembloroso y nervioso de aquel pelinegro, se dirigieron juntos a la fiesta.

Flash Back

El baile había comenzado; tan pronto como las demás parejas ingresaron a la pista de baile, Harry había aprovechado la oportunidad escapándose de ahí, jalando de la mano a una renuente Parvati que se negaba a ir a sentarse, mas no le quedó de otra cuando la mirada de Harry claramente decía: "O te vas conmigo o te dejo aquí sola".

En la pista, Hermione Granger y Viktor Krum eran unos de los muchos que bailaban alegremente. Entre los cuales estaban Fleur Delacour y Roger Davies, quienes se movían como si flotaran sobre el suelo.

Mientras unos pocos se rezagaban sentados en las mesas, como en el caso de Ronald Weasley y Padma Patil; o caminando alrededor de la pista, sin llegar a unírseles a sus amigos. Cómo era el caso de Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley.

Un baile, y no bailaban, pensaba con sarcasmo la pelirroja, viendo con añoranza hacia el montón de chicos que bailaban, reían y se divertían en la pista. Empezó a preguntarse por qué Neville la había invitado entonces.

El pelinegro, muy ocupado tratando de descifrar el patrón de pasos que bailaban en la pista, no se daba cuenta del aburrimiento de su pareja. En su mente marcaba el paso. Maldijo para sus adentros cuando la canción terminó y empezó otra melodía muchísimo más movida. Comenzó a contar de nuevo…

No obstante, fue más de lo que pudo soportar Ginny; se giró hacia Neville en el mismo momento en el que él la volteaba a ver…

— ¿Quieres bailar? — aquella anhelante y nerviosa pregunta le sacaron una sonrisa a Ginny, quien se limitó a asentir. Neville sonrió aún más dichoso, y ofreciéndole su mano, la guio a través de la gente hasta el centro de la pista.

Y siguiendo lo que sus cuentas le decían, Neville empezó a moverse. Ginny lo imitó, feliz de poder estar ahí al fin…

El joven Longbottom no podía creer su buena suerte. Estaba ahí, bailando al fin, por primera vez, en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y lo mejor de todo, con pareja; pero no cualquiera, sino una hermosa, valiente, y agradable chica que parecía agradarle tanto como ella a él.

Nada podía salir mal, pensó alegremente olvidándose de contar, dejándose llevar…

Mas no fue hasta tres canciones después que Neville terminó pisando a Ginny sin querer. La pelirroja no pudo evitar dejar salir una pequeña queja de dolor.

— Yo… ¡perdón, lo siento!; — balbuceó Neville, sonrojado — Es que… dejé de contar… y… — quiso disculparse. Ginny arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Contar qué? — lo miró confundida, reteniendo la necesidad de sobarse el pie.

Las mejillas de Neville se sonrojaron aún más; desvió la mirada inconscientemente a los pies de la pareja de al lado. Ginny lo notó.

— ¿Estabas…?… ¿Tú estabas…?… — lo regresó a ver incrédula.

El pelinegro dejó caer los hombros con abatimiento.

— Nunca antes había bailado, — le empezó a explicar, sintiendo que su frente se perlaba de sudor — y mi abuela jamás baila, así que ella tampoco me enseñó… Pero mi tío abuelo dijo una vez que lo único que tenía que hacer era mirar a las otras parejas e imitarlos, contar cuantos pasos daban, hacia dónde, y era todo… Pensé que si lo hacía… — su voz se volvió apagada — Entiendo si quieres ir a sentarte… o regresar a la sala común — replicó finalmente, bajando la cabeza.

Ginny no pudo más que sentir compasión y ternura por él.

— Yo tampoco había bailado antes, Neville. Eres el primero con el que bailo… — le confesó — Tú me guiabas, Neville. No otra pareja. Sólo tú — le sonrió suavemente.

Neville se mordió el labio durante unos segundos antes de regresar a verla a los ojos.

— Entonces, ¿quieres bailar de nuevo? — le preguntó esperanzado.

Ginny sonrió. Había empezado a escucharse un vals. Asintió sin dudarlo.

Fin Flash Back

Ginny aun reía con ternura al rememorar las atropelladas disculpas de Neville cada vez que perdía el paso y terminaba plantándolo sobre alguno de sus pies; o como tenía que soltarla avergonzado para secar su transpirada mano en su túnica antes de volver a tomarla.

Pero la unión más grande que tendrían surgiría al siguiente año con el Ejército de Dumbledore; ya unos preadolescentes con la rebeldía naciendo en sus pechos, que no dudaron ni un segundo a la hora de quebrantar las reglas y arriesgar su vida por la vida de un hombre inocente.

Flash Back

— ¡Podrían expulsarnos por esto!… — exclamaba enardecidamente aquella noche Zacharias Smith en una de las reuniones del ED en la Sala de los Menesteres — ¡Umbridge está prácticamente respirando en nuestras nucas, siguiéndonos, observando todo lo que hacemos!, ¡y Filch y los mugrosos Slytherins no se quedan atrás!, ¡justo ayer tuve que esconderme prácticamente en el baño de chicas del tercer piso porque Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle me seguían!… ¡Y si esto llega a oídos de Umbridge, no solamente tendremos que preocuparnos por la expulsión, sino por ir a Azkaban!… — muchos otros saltaron dándole la razón al Hufflepuff. Entre ellos sus compañeros de casa — Dices que tú arriesgas tu pellejo Potter, pero la verdad es que si nos descubren a cualquiera de nosotros… Si la lista que Granger nos hizo firmar llega a manos de Umbridge… — le lanzó una hostil mirada a Hermione.

— ¡No metas a Hermione en esto! — saltaron a la par Harry y Ron mirándolo fulminante. Hermione, en medio de ambos, los tomó de la túnica como precaución.

— La meto porque si ésa lista es revelada todos caeremos. ¡Yo no quería firmar en primer lugar! — subrayó enojado.

— ¡Pero nadie te obligó imbécil, tú solito lo hiciste! — le espetó Ron con irritación, jaloneándose del agarre de Hermione.

— ¡Porque me llamaron cobarde! — vociferó el Hufflepuff. Ron soltó un bufido despectivo.

— Pues no te veo muy valiente ahora — ironizó sin poder contenerse. Hermione apretó con más fuerza su túnica.

— Mira Weasley, el asunto no es contigo… — le espetó con brusquedad.

— ¡Lo que es con Harry y Hermione, es conmigo! — sentenció con fiereza.

Smith lo ignoró, se giró hacia Harry de nuevo.

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que tú eres capaz de guiarnos contra Quien Tú Sabes, si ni siquiera eres capaz de luchar contra Umbridge — le espetó, mirando despectivamente la cicatriz en su mano.

Harry dio un paso al frente dispuesto a golpearlo, mas Hermione se afianzó con sus dos manos a él. Momento que aprovechó Ron para saltar sobre Zacharias tumbándolo de un fuerte empujón en el pecho.

— ¡Ron! — exclamó la castaña cuando éste quiso irse de nuevo sobre el Hufflepuff, y se topó frente a frente con Ernie.

— Apártate Macmillan — le ordenó el pelirrojo, sacando su varita. Zacharias se levantaba del suelo resollando enojado.

— Guarda ésa varita Weasley, soy Prefecto y te puedo… — lo empezó a amonestar Ernie.

— ¿Olvidas que yo también lo soy, menudo idiota? — se burló, señalando la placa en su túnica.

Ernie crispó los puños. A su lado, Zacharias apretaba los dientes con tanta firmeza que éstos parecían rechinar.

— Guarda la varita Ron… — le pidió Hermione a su espalda, mirando la escena preocupada. Ron frunció la boca con rebeldía, haciéndose de oídos sordos — Ronald… — repitió con insistencia. El pelirrojo no le hizo caso, apretó con más fuerza la varita. Los demás en la sala contemplaban ansiosos la escena.

— ¿Qué harás Weasley?, ¿me hechizarás?… — se burló Smith — ¿O le harás caso a tu noviecita? — le dedicó una fugaz mirada a Hermione.

— ¡Harry no! — no fue el hechizo de Ron el que golpeó a Zacharias Smith en el pecho, sino el del ojiverde. Fue Hermione quien chilló al no haber previsto el movimiento rápido de su amigo. Los demás ahogaron exclamaciones sorprendidas cuando el Hufflepuff voló por los aires.

— Atrévete… una vez más… a meter a Hermione en esto… — empezó a mascullar Harry acercándose a Smith, apuntándole con la varita — y juro por Dios que te enviaré a San Mungo — lo amenazó.

— ¿Tú y cuantos más? — lo miró con burla, antes de sacar su varita y lanzarle un maleficio.

— _¡Protego!_ — cuatro hechizos diferentes bloquearon el de Smith.

El Hufflepuff se giró hacia el cuarto: Neville sostenía en alto su varita, mirándolo con reprobación.

— Tú no te metas en esto Longbottom; es entre Potter y yo… — le espetó Zacharias.

Hermione miró con preocupación el tenso ambiente. El asunto se había salido de sus manos sin poder evitarlo, y nadie parecía dispuesto a detener la disputa. Incluso Ernie que se había rezagado junto a los demás cuando volaron los hechizos. Y el colmo es que los gemelos ya empezaban a levantar las apuestas por lo bajo.

— El objetivo del Ejército de Dumbledore era crear un club para aprender a defendernos de los Mortífagos y Quien Tú Sabes, no entre nosotros mismos — señaló Neville levantando la voz para que todos escucharan. Bajó su varita y se acercó hasta posicionarse frente a Harry, cara a cara con Zacharias.

— Tú no sabes nada, a ti nadie te toma en cuenta — replicó éste despectivamente. Ron y Hermione se posicionaron lado a lado con Harry. El primero listo para saltar a la primera oportunidad.

— Todos aquí importamos, ésa es una de las cosas que hemos aprendido de Harry. Todos podemos hacer la diferencia — habló con seguridad.

— 2 galeones a favor de Neville — musitó quedamente Fred a su gemelo y Lee Jordan.

— 3 galeones a favor de Smith, y que se mete de nuevo Ernie — replicó Lee.

— 4 galeones a que Ron le salta encima otra vez al tejón — dijo George.

— ¿Diferencia?, ¿qué diferencia harías tú eh? — se burló Smith.

— Cuidado con lo que dices estúpido — le advirtió Ron dando un paso al frente.

George sonrió entusiasmado, no así su hermano y mejor amigo, que esperaban expectantes.

— ¡Defender lo que amo!, ¡por lo que todo el mundo está aquí! — exclamó Neville con fervor.

— ¿Defender?, ¿a quién quieres defender Longbottom?… ¿A tus padres?, todos aquí sabemos que están en San Mungo. Ni siquiera ellos pueden defenderte ahora, no son más que unos locos que no reconocen ni a su propio hijo… Y tú, tú no eres más que un cobarde — añadió con desdén.

Se escuchó una exclamación conjunta cuando Neville le apuntó con la varita directo al rostro. El Hufflepuff no tuvo tiempo de nada, su mirada clavada en la varita frente a sus ojos. Pasó saliva.

Fred se mordió los labios, sus ojos dilatados de sorpresa. Al diablo con la apuesta, pensó. Si Neville se atrevía a darle su merecido a Zacharias, el mismo le elevaría un monumento.

— Atrévete a llamar a mis padres locos de nuevo, y me encargaré personalmente de que así termines tú — le amenazó Neville, sus ojos centellando furia.

Ernie se posicionó a un costado sacando su varita rápidamente. Ron estaba debatiéndose entre ir y darle un puñetazo a Zacharias o correr a apoyar a Neville. Y las apuestas se empataron.

— Neville no lo hagas… ¡Harry has algo por favor! — le urgió Hermione. Harry no decía nada. Había dejado de ser su pelea desde que el Hufflepuff se atrevió a hablar de los padres de Neville.

— ¿Temes porque te atrapen, porque te descubran?… — le cuestionó con rabia Neville a Zacharias sin bajar la varita. Ignorando los comentarios a su alrededor — Llámame cobarde por luchar por lo que creo, por luchar por lo que mis padres defendieron en el pasado… ¡Llámame cobarde por buscar la destrucción de Voldemort!… — los ojos de los presentes se abrieron sorprendidos. Unos también soltaron exclamaciones admirados — Porque si eso significa para ti ser un cobarde, entonces sí, lo soy. ¡Y me enorgullezco de serlo, porque estoy seguro que mis padres también lo estarían!… — bramó con vehemencia — Porque seré el maldito cobarde que vengue a todos ellos… — apuntó a la foto de la vieja Orden del Fénix con su mano libre. Zacharias pasó su mirada nerviosa de la varita a un costado, donde Ernie dejaba caer los hombros, avergonzado. Neville tomó una profunda respiración antes de bajar la varita — Éste grupo es para cobardes que luchan contra la magia oscura Smith, no para estúpidos valientes que se preocupan por pasar una inservible materia impartida por el corrupto Ministerio. Y ya va siendo hora de que elijas quien quieres ser en ésta guerra — le espetó con acritud.

Zacharias no volvió a hablar, sólo desvió la mirada al suelo, apretando la mandíbula, avergonzado.

— Bien dicho Neville… — se atrevió a decir Hermione luego de unos minutos — Bien hecho — le sonrió reconfortante. Harry le palmeó la espalda apoyándolo. Ron lo miraba con una mezcla de estupefacta admiración.

— Si, ¡bien dicho Neville! — empezaron a decir los demás soltando palabras de apoyo, silbidos apreciativos y aplausos de admiración.

— ¿Quién lo diría?… — murmuraba Fred escuchando a sus amigos alabar a Neville mientras él recibía sus ganancias de manos de George y Lee, sonriendo burlón — nuestro Neville ya es todo un muchachón… — le dedicó una breve mirada de admiración — ¡Bueno, cobardes!, — alzó la voz — ¿qué esperamos?, los Mortífagos no están de holgazanes — bromeó, desenvainando su varita.

Todos empezaron a agruparse en parejas, mas Neville se quedó viendo la foto de la Orden, donde sus padres le sonreían. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sus palabras fueran ciertas y ellos en verdad estuvieran orgullosos de él; algo de lo que por desgracia nunca podría estar seguro ya que ellos ni siquiera lo recordaban. Desvió la mirada, nostálgico.

Mientras en un rincón de la sala, los ojos castaños de Ginny lo observaban con admiración.

Fin Flash Back

Fue ahí donde la opinión que tenía Ginny hacia Neville cambió radicalmente, si bien antes lo veía como amigo, casi hermano; la nueva personalidad confiada y valiente del pelinegro la cautivaron sin ella saberlo; sólo admirarlo en secreto.

Sin embargo, llegó sexto curso y fue donde su "embelesamiento" por Harry la llevó a cometer el error más estúpido de su vida poco después de las vacaciones de Pascua; un fallo que sin duda viviría siempre en su memoria y el cual traería demasiadas consecuencias en el cercano futuro. No obstante, cuando su burbuja se rompió y pudo al fin mirar hacia su alrededor fue que notó a Neville. Aquellas miradas, los gestos, las palabras, su interés, cuidado, cariño; todo lo cual ella aludía a simple cariño de amigos quedaron al descubierto cuando una tarde se encontró a si misma besándolo en los labios a modo de "agradecimiento".

Sonrió, ése sin duda era el recuerdo más valioso que tenía; gracias a ése acto explosivo de su parte fue que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos. Fue que todo inicio entre ellos.

Sin embargo, un año sería su prueba de fuego para saber si funcionaban como pareja. Ella regresó a cursar su último año, mas Neville tuvo ingresar a la universidad mágica para estudiar Herbología. No hubo día que no pensaran uno en el otro, ni semana que no se escribieran; pensaron por un leve segundo durante las vacaciones de verano, antes de empezar el año escolar, que las cosas no resultarían, la distancia los alejaría. Cual fue la sorpresa al unirlos más. Su cariño de niños se había trasformado en admiración con los años, y después en amor.

Flash Back

Ginny contemplaba impasible la carta que acababa de recibir de las Holyhead Harpies. Había pedido aplicar por un puesto casi inmediatamente después de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad, y lo había olvidado hasta ése día, en que la respuesta llegaba a ella.

"… _nos complace informarle que ha sido elegida de entre cientos de aspirantes para realizar la prueba de selección para pertenecer al equipo_ …"

Ésa corta y simple oración era lo único de importancia en la carta. Cuanto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día, pensó, incapaz de sentirse igual de emocionada que como había imaginado.

Si en aquel entonces hubiera recibido de inmediato la contestación, seguramente le hubieran tenido que administrar una buena cantidad de Filtro de Paz para mantenerla tranquila. Pero ahora, era como si se sintiera… aliviada.

Soltó un suave suspiro. " _Los sueños muy pocas veces se cumplen, y cuando tardan demasiado, éstos son reemplazados por otros_." Había escuchado decir a alguien alguna vez.

Sonrió con ironía casi imperceptiblemente. El suyo se había evaporado por completo. El soñar ya no figuraba en su vida. No cuando era algo más maravilloso lo que vivía en el mundo real.

Aquella posible vacante sólo aparecería en su corta lista de los "Y si hubiera…". Algo en lo que nunca se detenía a pensar.

Mucho menos ahora que él había entrado en su vida y por primera vez todo encajaba donde debía ser.

— Serás la mejor cazadora del equipo — la voz cargada de orgullo de Neville susurrándole al oído, mientras entrelazaba los brazos en su cintura, le sacaron una sonrisa a Ginny.

Estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja, Neville había sido invitado por los señores Weasley a pasar un par de días con ellos ahora que ambos estaban de vacaciones.

— Tal vez lo sería si entrara — repuso Ginny, doblando el pergamino con firmeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres?, el equipo ya te ha aceptado para hacer la prueba. ¿Por qué no ir? — la miró desconcertado, dándole media vuelta para mirarla de frente.

— Yo… — mordió sus labios, desviando la mirada un segundo a sus zapatos. Suspiró profundamente antes de regresar a verlo, sus ojos brillaban de determinación — tomé una decisión en el colegio, y no ingresaré al equipo de las Holyhead Harpies.

— ¿Entrarás en otro?, creí que… — Neville arrugó el entrecejo, confundido.

— No, yo… no entraré a ningún equipo, Nev — completó.

— Pero, creí que era tu sueño. Es decir, siempre quisiste jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, era de lo que siempre hablabas en el colegio — la miró extrañado.

— Si, ya lo sé… — sonrió con un dejo de ironía — Pero en el colegio muchas veces mis decisiones no eran las que realmente quería, y no quiero equivocarme ésta vez. No en esto — lo miró significativamente.

— ¿De qué hablas? — murmuró temeroso. ¿Sería que la distancia si había hecho mella en su relación?, se preguntó para sus adentros.

— Éstos meses alejados me hicieron darme cuenta de muchas cosas Neville, de lo mucho que significas para mí, de cuanto te quiero… — añadió para su tranquilidad — De… — pasó saliva, pasó temores — de lo mucho que yo…

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó intranquilo. Colocó una mano en su mejilla con suavidad.

¿Cómo se dice por primera vez que amas a alguien?, se preguntó Ginny, temblando ante su caricia. ¿Cómo puedes ponerlo eso en palabras?

Si ni siquiera había considerado que Neville le gustaba hasta que… La respuesta se materializó frente a si cuando contempló sus labios. Sólo necesitó ponerse de puntillas para robarle un beso, igual que el primero… Y entonces las palabras salieron por su boca directamente de su corazón…

— ¡Te amo!… — murmuró contra sus labios sintiéndolo suspirar entrecortado — Te amo y me iré contigo a estudiar Herbología, no porque tú lo hagas, sino porque yo así lo deseo. Y porque no puedo estar en otro lugar que no sean tus brazos — no le dio tiempo de alegar nada. Lo besó con todo el amor que había almacenado durante ésos tormentosos meses alejada de él.

Fin Flash Back

Un amor tan grande que pese a su sueño de ser Jugadora Profesional de Quidditch, Ginny se enamoró por la Herbología; un amor tan puro que, en un par de años, en medio de la carrera, Neville formalizara su relación pidiéndole matrimonio.

Y un amor tan verdadero que ahora la tenían en aquella habitación contando impacientemente los segundos para al fin ser la señora Longbottom. Aquello logró sacarle una radiante sonrisa, haciendo brillar sus ojos con euforia.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su madre con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, apretando contra su pecho un pañuelo de encaje rosado, hasta que escuchó su débil sollozo entrecortado.

— ¡Ginny, cariño, pareces un ángel! — sollozó desde el marco de la puerta la señora Weasley, sin atreverse a entrar.

Su hija le sonrió un tanto tímida a través de su reflejo. Su cabello siempre llamativo ahora lucía simplemente espectacular recogido en aquel elegante moño y oculto por un suave velo color blanco; el maquillaje era mínimo, sólo hacían resaltar sus ojos castaños; y el vestido… Merlín, ¡le agradecería infinitamente a Luna y Hermione por el resto de sus vidas!… No encontraba adjetivos para describirlo, sólo: Extraordinario.

— Mamá, no llores, se te correrá el maquillaje de nuevo — le dijo con dulzura girándose hacia su progenitora. La señora Weasley ahogó un sollozo y le brindó una sonrisa temblorosa.

— Ya lo sé… — repuso sorbiéndose la nariz y limpiándose distraídamente las lágrimas con el pañuelo. Mientras entraba a la habitación — Es que no puedo evitar pensar que éste será el último día que te tendré en casa… — aquel pensamiento trajo consigo otro torrente de lágrimas y un sollozo en medio de una sonrisa melancólica — Dios, ¡has crecido tanto! — conmovida, Ginny fue hasta ella y la envolvió con sus brazos acariciándole la espalda suavemente.

— Mamá, ¿otra vez?, — se escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Fred aparentemente fastidiado — ya lloraste ayer en la mañana…

—… a mediodía… — le siguió George poniéndose a su lado.

—… en la noche…

—… cuando despertaste…

—… y ahora…

— ¡Cuantas lágrimas madre!, — terminaron exclamando al unísono los gemelos — ¡vas inundar la casa! — dramatizaron con aparente pavor.

— Oh, siempre tienen que venir con sus comentarios — los empezó a reñir apartándose de su hija y secándose el rastro de lágrimas.

— Además no hay porque llorar, si nosotros siempre estaremos aquí, ¿qué no Fred? — cuestionó George a su gemelo.

— Por supuesto — manifestó éste seguro.

— ¿Matrimonio?, ¿nosotros? — se señaló George con exageración.

— ¡Ni hablar! — exclamaron con solemnidad.

Ginny suprimió una sonrisa y su madre los miró con las manos en la cadera.

— Si fuera por mi hace años que los habría casado, par de… — dejó el comentario abierto. Sus hijos la vieron con las cejas arqueadas — Pero créanme que aún no encuentro a alguien lo suficientemente loco y tonto para que los acepte — replicó con brusquedad.

— ¡Madre! — se indignaron, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

— ¿Cómo es así que la has hecho de casamentera? — inquirió Fred.

— Haberlo sabido antes y te llevamos con Rita Skeeter para que pusiera una nota nuestra en Corazón de Bruja — señaló George.

— ¡Brillante Georgie!… — le siguió el juego su gemelo — Y ya que lo piensas, a mamá se le da muy bien eso de casamentera. Oye mamá, ¿alguna vez has pensado en dedicarte a esto profesionalmente? — le preguntó con exagerada seriedad.

— ¡Fred! — le advirtió lanzando chispas por los ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— Imagínate la lista que tendría, Freddie; podemos incluso darle promoción con algún sortilegio de la tienda… — comentó George sin inmutarse.

— Especialmente para esto… — completó Fred — Aunque negocios son negocios, cobraríamos un ¿10…? — miró interrogante a su hermano.

— Que sea 15… — añadió éste.

— 15% de comisión por cada cliente. ¡Tú sólo piénsalo mamá! — agregó apresuradamente antes de salir corriendo de la habitación junto a su hermano esquivando el zapato que les había aventado su madre.

— ¡POR CIERTO, TE VES PRECIOSA GINNY! — alcanzaron a gritar.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y siguió riendo a pesar de la mirada de reprobación por parte de su madre.

— Sólo venía a informarte que Neville y Augusta ya llegaron — se limitó a decir la señora Weasley empezando a bajar las escaleras, cerrando la puerta.

Ginny suspiró con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el estudio del señor Weasley, éste tomaba una copa de brandy en compañía de Neville y su próxima consuegra.

El pelinegro no podía evitar pegar un respingo cada que escuchaba algún golpe o grito del piso superior mientras se paseaba sin rumbo por la habitación, con los dedos golpeando la copa que sostenían sus temblorosas manos.

— Ya Neville, siéntate que nos estás mareando — le ordenó su abuela con voz fingidamente exasperada. Sus ojos brillaban con extremo cariño y comprensión.

— Si, si — balbuceó el aludido, sin escucharla realmente.

Su abuela sonrió para sus adentros. Neville le recordaba tanto en ése momento a su propio hijo el día de su boda. Rememoró con humor como Frank, aún mucho más nervioso, casi quemó el vestido de Alice por las chispas que brotaron de su varita inquieta.

— Vamos hijo, siéntate, es normal estar nervioso, a todos nos pasa. Pero si sigues así creo que me harás un hoyo en medio de la sala — le aconsejó el señor Weasley sin poder evitar soltar una risilla al decir lo último.

Neville asintió vehemente.

— Neville… — insistió su abuela.

Tembloroso, y pensando que sus piernas no lo sostendrían por más tiempo, el pelinegro se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón más cercano, se escuchó una ligera protesta por parte del mueble. El rostro pálido de Neville alertó a su abuela, sino lo calmaba lo más seguro es que se terminaba desmayado en plena ceremonia. Ya se imaginaba los titulares matutinos. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Neville, ya cálmate. Has soñado con esto por años, todo saldrá bien. Vamos, respira — le indicó abanicándole con su horrendo sombrero marrón.

 _¡¿Respirar?!_ , se preguntaba Neville en un chillido para sus adentros. ¿Cómo hacerlo si de pronto sentía que la habitación se le venía encima?; miles de temores lo asaltaron sin piedad. ¿Y si resultaba que no era un buen esposo?, ¿si no la hacía feliz?, ¿si a la larga Ginny se aburría de él y se iba con alguien como… como Malfoy?; aquel último pensamiento le provocó una arcada. Su rostro pasó de gris a verde en un segundo.

Merlín, ¿qué todos se ponían así el día de su boda?, él no lo sabía, pero compadecía a los siguientes que pensaran en casarse. Si fue un tormento el encontrar la forma de pedirle que fuera su esposa, esto era mil veces peor. Sólo quería que empezara cuando antes. ¿No es lo que dicen siempre?; entre más pronto inicie, más pronto acabará.

Bueno, pues a él le urgía terminar con la expectativa.

— Necesito ver a Ginny — manifestó de pronto, incorporándose de golpe.

— ¡De eso ni hablar jovencito!, es de mala suerte… — irrumpió en la habitación la señora Weasley mucho más calmada que hace unos instantes — Además no tienes que preocuparte por nada, está igual de impaciente que tú porque esto empiece ya… — le sonrió maternalmente — Y se ve… ¡asombrosa!

Aquello calmó por unos segundos a Neville; pero no pasó mucho para que reanudara su caminata en la habitación. Augusta Longbottom rodó los ojos con cansancio y Arthur se tomó el resto de su trago con una sonrisa escondida en sus labios. Le caía muy bien ése muchacho, y estaba seguro que su hija había tomado la decisión correcta al aceptarlo como su compañero para toda la vida.

* * *

— ¿Se puede? — preguntaron tocando a la puerta.

Ginny les sonrió a Luna y Hermione mientras éstas ingresaban en la habitación enfundadas en sus elegantes vestidos de damas. Ellas a su vez le sonrieron con emoción al verla en su vestido de novia.

— Ginny te ves… — empezó a decir Hermione, sin saber que adjetivo pronunciar.

— ¡Despampanante!… — completó Luna — A Neville le va dar algo cuando te vea — añadió con gracia.

La pelirroja se rio por su comentario y la castaña chasqueó la lengua.

— ¿Lo han visto? — aventuró algo ansiosa.

— No, estaba en el estudio con tus padres y su abuela — le dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla cercana.

— Ya lo extrañas ¿eh pillina?… — acusó con picardía Luna — No te preocupes, que por la noche será TODO tuyo — le guiñó un ojo. Las mejillas de Ginny se tornaron escarlatas.

— ¡Luna!, deja de hacer ése tipo de comentarios — la censuró Hermione.

— ¿Qué?, si es la verdad — se encogió de hombros.

" _Por la noche será todo tuyo_ ". Ginny pasó saliva, no había pensado en "eso". Los nervios hicieron mella en ella.

* * *

— Uy hombre, que bueno que te rescatamos de aquel lugar, te ves fatal — le decía Ron a Neville en la antigua habitación del primero. Harry, quien también estaba ahí, le dio la razón a su amigo.

La frente del novio estaba perlada de sudor al igual que su labio superior y estaba notoriamente pálido.

— Gra-gracias — balbuceó. Sus amigos lo vieron con un dejo de preocupación.

— No te estarás retractando… ¿verdad? — inquirió con cierto recelo el pelirrojo. Mas una nota de esperanza en su voz.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — reaccionó como si le hubieran lanzado una descarga eléctrica directo a la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido — ¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡amo a Ginny!, ¡quiero que sea mi esposa!, ¡he estado esperando esto por años, no hay nada que quiera más!; ¡Quiero casarme con ella, envejecer a su lado y formar una familia juntos! — exclamó con tanta determinación que se sorprendió a sí mismo. Las preguntas tontas que se había hecho se esfumaron como por arte de magia.

— Bueno… yo sólo decía — se justificó Ron sentándose en su cama. Harry meneó la cabeza.

Los invitados empezaron a llegar en aquel momento y Harry y Ron tuvieron que bajar a atenderlos. Pese a eso, no fue hasta casi una hora más tarde, cuando Neville se encontró al frente de la recepción acompañado de Harry y el juez. El ojiverde sería el padrino de Neville y Hermione la madrina de Ginny.

— Cuenta hasta diez — le sugirió Harry a Neville en un susurro al verlo palidecer de nuevo.

— Si sirviera, ya voy en 1,237 — le respondió con ironía. Harry enarcó las cejas.

— Vaya. Bueno, aguanta la respiración — sugirió sin más.

— Harry, no tengo hipo, por si no te habías dado cuenta — le empezó a discutir en susurro mirándolo irritado.

— Un vaso de agua ¿quizás? — añadió como último recurso.

Neville abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró al instante y lo reconsideró.

— Mejor un whiskey — repuso.

— Está bien. Pero al terminar la ceremonia, ya va a iniciar… — y se acomodó por acto instintivo la solapa de la túnica. Neville pasó saliva.

— Ay Merlín — musitó por lo bajo soltando un profundo suspiro.

* * *

Una suave melodía se escuchó por el lugar y ése fue el incentivo para que los presentes guardaran silencio, mirando hacia la entrada de la carpa.

Al instante Hermione salía en procesión del cortejo vistiendo una túnica de gala color lila con un hermoso broche de plata adornando su escote, el cabello sujeto tenuemente por un moño bajo, dejando libres varios rizos castaños y, sujeto a un lado de su oreja, un ligero fleco cubriéndole parcialmente la frente; en sus manos un delicado ramo de lirios y tulipanes.

Harry sintió como su garganta se transformaba en un árido desierto apenas la vio, y no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima. Por un loco segundo se imaginó que era él quien la esperaba en el lugar que ocupaba ahora Neville, y que el juez estaba ahí para unirlos en sagrado matrimonio a ellos. Sin embargo, tuvo que romper el contacto visual cuando la castaña se colocó al frente. Ni siquiera había notado que Luna venía unos pasos tras ella vestida con una túnica azul cielo y el cabello sujeto con un lazo en un costado, su fleco al igual que la castaña lo tenía atorado tras la oreja. Luna les sonrió a ambos con algo de complicidad y a él le levantó las cejas sugerentemente, señalándole con los ojos a Hermione. Las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de escarlata, mas prefirió ignorarlo; le devolvió una sonrisa igual o más nerviosa que la de Neville.

Ron por su parte aun no salía del aturdimiento al ver a su novia tan hermosa. Y Hermione repetía una y otra vez como disco rallado la mirada de amor que le dirigió Harry; aun sentía las piernas temblorosas y el estómago inquieto. _Se ve tan guapo_ , pensó.

Y sacándolos del estupor, la marcha nupcial empezó sus primeros acordes; Neville palideció tenuemente y se estrujó las manos, ansioso.

Victoire, la hija de Bill y Fleur, hizo acto de presencia tirando pétalos de rosa sobre el camino dando graciosos brinquitos que ocasionaban los suspiros de las mujeres al ver a la hermosa niña. Sus padres, situados en la segunda fila sonrieron orgullosos. La niña ni tímida ni veloz caminaba como cualquier día en el parque sin prestar atención a nada que no fuera la tarea que le habían encomendado: repartir pétalos por doquier. Mientras a su lado, Teddy Lupin sostenía un cojín blanco con las argollas reposando encima, sonriendo a los presentes con una mirada tímida en sus ojos azules y las mejillas con un ligero rubor carmesí. Remus y Nymphadora no pudieron sentirse más orgullosos de su hijo.

Y todo el mundo se puso de pie automáticamente cuando la música llegó a los acordes centrales y Ginny aparecía del brazo del señor Weasley avanzando hacia ellos con pasos pausados y seguros.

Una seguridad que invadió a Neville por completo. Al fin estaba pasando, después de tantas aventuras juntos, de varios conflictos y arriesgar de vez en cuando la vida uno al lado de otro. Por fin, ése día, podrían decirse frente a ellos y al mundo cuanto se amaban.

Respiró profundamente, su mirada irradiaba tanto amor por aquella mujer pelirroja que se dirigía hacia él con una suave sonrisa en los labios, que estaba seguro podría repeler un millar de Dementores con tan sólo desearlo. No supo desde cuando él también estaba sonriendo y su corazón palpitaba al compás de su novia. Estaba viviendo su propia utopía junto a ella.

Ginny suspiró por un segundo conforme avanzaban, sintiéndose aturdida de tanta emoción. Era como aquellos lejanos días en los que se escabullían entre clases en la Universidad y se iban a pasear por las calles de Londres. Cómo aquellos días soleados en los que reposando sobre el pasto de algún parque se profesaban cuanto se amaban entre besos y palabras de amor. Los primeros meses construyendo el invernadero en La Madriguera, haciendo juntos su primer proyecto. Sólo ellos dos. Nadie más. Nada más.

De pronto pensó en arrastrar a su padre para que avanzara más rápido y llegar al fin junto al amor de su vida, pero lo descartó al instante: sólo dos pasos los separaban.

Sin perder la conexión visual, Neville tomó de la mano a Ginny asintiendo a la petición del señor Weasley sobre cuidarla… Y se posicionaron frente al juez derrochando felicidad y determinación.

— Estimados familiares, amigos e invitados, el día de hoy…

La ceremonia transcurrió sin problemas, si bien Ron tuvo el impulso de saltar cuando el juez dijo: " _Si alguien tiene algún motivo para que ésta unión no se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ ". La mirada y el mensaje oculto que le dirigió su madre lo hicieron declinar; pudo observar perfectamente el " _¡Hazlo y seré yo quien te calle para siempre Ronald Weasley!_ " que le transmitió su progenitora.

Se hicieron la entrega de alianzas y botos; las sortijas después del " _Si, acepto_ ". Y después el tan esperado: " _Por el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia británico, los declaro marido y mujer_ ". Sellando todo con un armonioso beso y la felicitación de los presentes.

* * *

Y la recepción dio inicio…

— ¡Den la bienvenida al joven matrimonio!… ¡LONGBOTTOM WEASLEY! — vociferaron Fred y George al unísono dejando salir chispas de su varita.

Los mencionados entraron tomados de la mano recibiendo los aplausos de todo el mundo y se dirigieron sin prisa alguna a la pista para bailar el que sería su primer baile como esposos.

Un suave vals empezó a escucharse y Ginny y Neville comenzaron a bailar acoplándose como dos relojes suizos, como si uno fue una extremidad del otro. Minutos más tarde bailaron con los señores Weasley y la señora Longbottom; hasta que volvieron a reunirse. Varias parejas se habían unido también, comenzando a llenarse la pista…

Mientras a una orilla de la pista, cerca de la mesa de regalos, Harry contemplaba a Hermione desde la distancia, viendo con nostalgia como se divertía. Recordando aquellos días en los que él formaba parte de su alegría. Aquel lejano verano en el que bailaron juntos en la boda de Bill y Fleur.

 _I was young_

 _But I wasn't naive_

 _I watched helpless_

 _As he turned around to leave_

Flash Back

Al fin, y gracias a la buena vista de Ron, consiguieron sentarse en una mesa, la cual por "azares del destino" estaba siendo ocupada únicamente por Luna. Harry y Hermione no comentaron nada, mas la mirada sugerente que le dedicaron al pelirrojo, lo hicieron sonrojar mientras tomaba asiento junto a la rubia de ojos azules.

— ¿Podemos acompañarte? — le preguntó Ron.

— Claro, mi papá acaba de ir a darles a Bill y Fleur nuestro regalo de bodas — les sonrió, su mirada soñadora regresó a la pista de baile.

Harry les acercó una cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno de una bandeja que flotó por la mesa. Hermione le dio un pequeño sordo con gesto distraído, contemplando con atención hacia la pista.

— Me gustan mucho las bodas… — comentó de pronto Luna.

Ron la miró de reojo, jugando con la servilleta frente a él. Hermione observaba con una sonrisa hacia la pista de baile. Y Harry estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de tomar una cerveza de mantequilla sin derramarla sobre si al mismo tiempo que veía a la castaña.

— Bill y Fleur se ven muy felices — dijo Hermione, viendo como bailaban absortos el uno en el otro en medio de la pista.

— ¿Ella es veela, cierto? — le preguntó Luna a Ron.

— ¿Quién? — murmuró aturdido, sus orejas rojas.

Harry y Hermione sonrieron burlones.

— Fleur, tu nueva cuñada — lo miró arrugando el entrecejo.

— Oh, si… eso creo… supongo — balbuceó tontamente, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Luna no dijo más, pero se le quedó viendo largo rato. Tanto, que las mejillas de Ron se tornaron escarlatas, y sobre su frente apareció una fina capa de sudor.

— ¿Te sientes bien? — le volvió a preguntar Luna, mirándolo con detenimiento.

— ¿Quién? — volvió a tontamente.

— Lo mordió un gnomo hace rato — salió Harry en su ayuda luego de un ligero golpe en la pierna por parte de Hermione, quien veía a sus amigos mordiéndose los labios.

— ¿En serio?, — abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¡pero si eso es una maravillosa noticia!… — saltó en el acto. Harry arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Qué tenía de "maravilloso" que te mordieran el dedo?, se preguntó en silencio — Mi papá dice que la saliva de los Gernumblies…

— ¿Qué cosa? — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Luna los ignoró.

—… es de buena suerte. A mí también antes de venir me mordió uno… — señaló mostrándoles un magullado dedo de su mano derecha, donde un pequeño corte era visible sobre la blanca piel — Te puedes sentir con ganas de proclamar una poesía, cantar… incluso bailar… — les confió, sus ojos brillantes — Ahora que lo pienso, me están dando ganas de bailar… — comentó más para sí misma que para los demás, mirando hacia la pista.

— Que coincidencia, justo eso nos decía Ron hace unos minutos. Que quería bailar — comentó como sin querer la cosa Hermione, dedicándole una significativa mirada al pelirrojo.

— ¡¿Qué yo que?! — respingó el aludido.

— Si Ron, no te cohíbas ahora. ¿Recuerdas que hace unos minutos nos decías que querías bailar, pero no encontrabas con quién? — casi le deletreó Harry, señalándole a Luna con una breve mirada.

— ¿En serio, Ronald? — lo miró ilusionada Luna.

— Bueno… — balbuceó el ojiazul. Harry y Hermione lo miraban de manera insinuante. El pelirrojo soltó un profundo suspiro antes de decirle: — ¿Te gustaría bailar? — sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Mas no recibió respuesta, sólo un jalón del brazo en el mismo momento en que Luna se incorporaba y se lo llevaba a la pista de baile. Lo último que Harry y Hermione vieron de Ron fue su sonrisa bobalicona.

Harry se giró hacia Hermione cuando la escuchó soltar un suspiro. Iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo. La primera, la castaña comentó algo como: " _Espero que no lo arruine ésta vez_ ". Y la segunda, Viktor Krum se aproximaba a su mesa.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio crispar los puños sobre la mesa.

— Yo… — alcanzó a decir. Viktor había llegado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? — le preguntó el búlgaro directamente a Hermione. La castaña se giró a verlo sonriendo nerviosa; sus mejillas se habían sonrojado, para desagrado de Harry.

— Cla-claro — tartamudeó.

Y para mayor desagrado de Harry, Viktor acercó su silla considerablemente a la de Hermione, cruzando un brazo sobre el espaldar de la que ocupaba ésta.

El corazón de la ojimiel se desbocó de puros nervios. Su ex… su amigo Viktor a un lado. Y su… mejor amigo Harry del otro. Eso sin contar que la mirada que le dirigía Harry a Viktor era como si quisiera derretirlo ahí mismo.

— Quería hablar contigo desde que te vi al llegar… — empezó a decirle Viktor, llamando su atención.

— ¿En-en serio?… — murmuró sin saber que decir. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— Pensé que podríamos ir y hablar en privado. Ya sabes. Hay muchas cosas que quedaron en el pasado… y tal vez, podamos recuperar — la miró significativamente. Hermione se sintió enrojecer, evitó a toda costa la mirada de Harry.

— Viktor, yo… — lo miró incómoda.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran prendido pólvora por dentro. Antes de ser consciente que hacía, ya estaba de pie y se marchaba después de mascullar algo como: " _Los dejo solos, no quiero ser mal tercio_ ". Dejando a Hermione estupefacta y a Viktor gratamente satisfecho.

Sin embargo, no se había alejado ni dos metros cuando una pequeña mano tomó la suya. No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. La suavidad de su tacto, la sutileza de su aroma siempre la delataban.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste? — le preguntó Hermione, mirándolo desconcertada a su espalda.

— Es obvio — masculló entre dientes dándose media vuelta para verla.

Hermione lo miraba confundida.

— ¡Mira, no voy a explicarte lo que es obvio, y si viniste a eso…! — atajó con agresividad. La castaña lo miró atónita por su exabrupto. ¿Qué no estaban apenas hacia cinco minutos confabulando para que Ron sacara a Luna a bailar?, ¿qué demonios había pasado para ése cambio de Harry para con ella?, se preguntó.

— ¿Qué te hice? — lo miró dolida sin poder evitarlo.

Harry apretó la mandíbula. Ella no le había hecho nada. Él acababa de ser el idiota en meter la pata.

— Sólo… necesito aire. Vuelve con… Regresa a la mesa — replicó con desgana, intentando tranquilizarse.

— Pero… — lo miró insegura — Harry si necesitas tomar aire, puedo acompañarte. Viktor puede… — por un segundo, sólo por uno, la furia que carcomía al ojiverde se evaporó. Mas aquella única mención del búlgaro encendieron la mecha de nuevo.

— No, gracias. Prefiero estar solo… — le espetó groseramente — Además, ¿qué no querían "recuperar el pasado"? — no pudo evitar la lacerante ironía en su voz. Hermione lo miró con las cejas arqueadas. Harry desvió nuevamente la mirada. Viktor Krum era un jugador profesional de Quidditch, en cambio él. ¡Ja!, ni siquiera había terminado de cursar el colegio. No podía ofrecerle nada.

Aquello sólo lo hicieron enfurecerse más consigo mismo. Se soltó de su agarre con brusquedad, y se fue directo a la casa.

Apenas y atravesó la puerta de la cocina escuchó como Hermione la cerraba de un portazo y lo detenía nuevamente del brazo, ésta vez de manera brusca, haciéndolo girar para verla de frente. Sus ojos mieles brillaban de pura indignación.

— ¡Me vas a explicar en éste preciso instante porque éste hosco comportamiento tuyo para conmigo!… ¡y porque actúas como un reverendo imbécil! — añadió al escucharlo gruñir mordazmente. Harry la regresó a ver enojado.

Jamás, en los años que llevaban de amigos, ella lo había insultado de ésa manera. Y el que tuviera que ver Viktor Krum en eso, sólo lo multiplicó por un millón.

— ¡Si estás enojada porque te separé de tu "valiente" Viktor, entonces vuelve con él!, ¡pero a mí no me llames imbécil! — le espetó con acritud. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron sorprendidos.

— Escucha, no entiendo que tiene que ver Viktor en esto, pero si el problema que tienes es con él ¿entonces porque vienes y te desquitas conmigo? — le espetó a su vez.

— Ay, por favor, como si no supieras — replicó sarcástico.

— ¡Pues no, no sé! — se desesperó Hermione.

Harry se mordió los labios callando sus palabras. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero ¿cómo se puede tranquilizar uno cuando siente la sangre en llamas?; el sólo recordar aquel lejano baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos le provocaba arcadas.

La castaña hizo un descomunal esfuerzo por no soltarle una bofetada, o mínimo un insulto.

— Mira Harry, si lo que te molesta es que Viktor se haya acercado a saludar, no es mi problema. Así que a mí no me culpes de tu mal genio — le recriminó de nueva cuenta.

Harry desvió la mirada. Ella tenía razón… mas no le servía de nada saber eso.

— Deberías regresar a la fiesta… — le aconsejó luego de unos minutos en silencio, regresando a verla.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente?… — lo miró significativamente. Harry le sostuvo la mirada — ¿Harry? — insistió, su voz suave.

El ojiverde se mordió el labio por un segundo.

— Tal vez Viktor quiera bailar… — nuevamente su terquedad pudo más que la razón. Hermione frunció los labios, molesta — No querrás que continúe esperando ¿verdad?… — siguió Harry con ironía — Después de todo, para eso vino ¿no?; "recordar los viejos tiempos" … — satirizó — Bueno, yo no te detengo. Ve y baila con él… ve y…

— ¡¿Y quién dice que yo quiero ir con él?!… — explotó Hermione finalmente — Yo estaba contigo antes de que él llegara. Yo estaba contigo mucho antes que él apareciera en mi vida… — el claro mensaje de aquella oración lo dejó aturdido — Pero al parecer, eso ya no es suficiente para ti… — musitó tristemente. Se mordió el labio cuando lo vio desviar la mirada, sin decir nada más. Meneó la cabeza con pesadumbre — Te dejo solo — se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

— ¡Herm, espera! — la detuvo con rapidez, tomando su mano con suavidad.

— ¿Ahora qué Harry? — le preguntó cansada. Un disimulado nudo en la garganta.

La música entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas. De vez en cuando un ligero resplandor iluminaba la cocina. Sólo estaban ellos en la casa. Con sus sombras danzando gracias a los fuegos artificiales que en ése momento los gemelos encendían maravillando a los invitados.

Y Harry se encontró diciendo la frase que quizás lo cambiaría todo en ésa mágica velada.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? — Hermione, desconcertada, se giró para verlo de frente. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban de un modo especial. Ésa mirada que le cortaba el aliento y sabía era completa y únicamente dirigida a ella. Asintió en silencio.

No necesitó más. Seguro, Harry dio dos pasos al frente y sin dejar de verla a los ojos, colocó su mano libre sobre su cintura, acercándola a él. Dejando atrás la inseguridad y el desconcierto por la reciente pelea, Hermione puso su otra mano en su hombro. Y empezaron a balancearse sobre sus pies…

La música seguía escuchándose, una canción que jamás en sus vidas habían oído y sin embargo los transportaba a otro mundo. Muy lejos de ahí. Mordiéndose el labio con nervios por su siguiente movimiento, Hermione se acercó más a Harry y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro del ojiverde. Harry contuvo el aliento, el corazón le dio un vuelco por ése tierno gesto. Soltó su mano, y la abrazó con ambas manos de la cintura, bajando la cabeza hasta reposarla entre el hueco de su cuello y hombro. Hermione a su vez le rodeó el cuello con ambos brazos.

De algo estaban convencidos, jamás en la vida se habían sentido tan seguros como en los brazos del otro.

La canción siguió sonando, hasta que al final, los últimos acordes entraron por la ventana… mas ellos siguieron abrazados, como si los brazos del otro fuera el lugar en el que quisieran permanecer el resto de sus vidas.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Harry se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos… Si esperó por un segundo encontrar enojo, éste se había evaporado hacía mucho tiempo. Lo único que vio brillar en ésos ojos miel era cariño, confianza… calidez. Y entonces pudo notar el cambio. Aquel anhelo escondido que le robaba el aliento. Aquella admiración que desbocaba su corazón. Y pudo darse cuenta que Hermione leía en sus ojos todo lo que ella causaba en él, tan fácil como si fuera un libro abierto. Sus labios a un palmo de distancia. Sus ojos conectados. La discusión de hacía unos minutos estaba muy alejada del momento que estaban compartiendo. Harry empezó a respirar con rapidez, sintiendo que el oxígeno no llegaba a su cerebro. Estaban ahí. Solos. Por Merlín, ¡ya no existía Voldemort!… ¿entonces porque no le decía lo que en verdad sentía por ella?, ¿por qué no arriesgarse a hacer un movimiento?

Sólo era necesario un ligero acercamiento, inclinar un poco la cabeza… justo como lo estaba haciendo… Verla cerrar los ojos esperando, expectante; exacto a como lo hacía ahora… Y sentir su resuello nervioso impactar en sus labios resecos… Todo para terminar en un…

…a interrupción de los risueños gemelos y su sonriente amigo Lee Jordan entrando a tropel por la puerta que antes estaba cerrada y ahora se azotaba contra la pared.

— Demonios — murmuró por lo bajo George, parando en seco. Las risas muriendo al instante.

Justo como acababa de suceder con la conexión que tenían Harry y Hermione. Liberándose de su abrazo, Hermione salió casi corriendo de ahí, dejando a Harry en mitad de la cocina. Sintiendo aun en sus brazos la tibieza de su abrazo. Y en su pecho el palpitar de su errático corazón.

Fin Flash Back

 _And still I have the pain I have to carry_

 _A past so deep_

 _That even you could not bury if you tried_

Irónicamente, la misma canción que se escuchaba en aquel momento. "Blind" de Lifehouse. Justamente lo que había sido Harry en el pasado, un completo ciego.

— ¿Por qué no la invitas? — Harry pegó un respingo cuando Ron le habló, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Mejor luego — vaciló observando a Hermione platicar animadamente con los gemelos, Lee Jordan, las gemelas Patil y otros ex compañeros del colegio.

Ron rodó los ojos.

— Harry… — le empezó a decir.

— Ahí viene Luna — replicó, aprovechando para escabullirse dentro de la casa. Con una mirada miel siguiéndolo desde la distancia.

— ¿Y a éste que mosco le pico? — le preguntó la rubia al llegar junto a él.

— Ni idea, ya sabes cómo es de testarudo… — comentó con indiferencia envolviéndola entre sus brazos — ¡Te ves preciosa! — la halagó.

— Ronnie… — lo besó con emoción.

* * *

Ginny los vio desde la pista y sonrió aferrándose más a Neville; esperaba que pronto viera a Harry y Hermione igual de unidos que su hermano y amiga; o más aun, como ella y su esposo. Aquel último pensamiento la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— No puedo creer que ya estemos casados — expresaron al unísono. Rieron al concordar.

— Me hubieras visto antes; un completo desastre, me dio un ataque de ansiedad durante todo el día y nadie podía calmarme — le confesó Neville a su esposa un tanto avergonzado.

— Yo tuve suerte de poder pegar el ojo anoche, sólo daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin saber que hacer — se sinceró.

— Pero ahora eso ya no importa, sólo que estamos juntos al fin… como marido y mujer — ocultó su rostro en su cuello, aspirando su suave aroma.

 _Marido y mujer_ , repitió para sus adentros Ginny. Y de pronto al volver a ver alrededor y encontrar a Luna no pudo evitar recordar la plática de la tarde.

— Hay algo que me comentó Luna hace un par de horas y en lo que no había pensado hasta ahora… — empezó a decir Ginny como sin querer la cosa.

— ¿Qué dijo? — quiso saber Neville.

— Que hoy… tú y yo… Ya sabes… — lo miró significativamente. Neville frunció el ceño, confundido — Tú serías mío, y yo sería tuya… En cuerpo y alma — completó pausadamente con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Su esposo sintió una fría gota de sudor recorrer su espalda.

— ¡Te amo, Ginny! — la abrazó, susurrándole al oído. Su aliento causó estragos en su esposa, poniéndola nerviosa.

— También te amo Nev, ¡hoy, mañana y siempre! — manifestó solemne.

* * *

Harry tomó una solitaria botella de whiskey que había sobre la mesa de la cocina y, con pasos erráticos, se dirigió al despacho del señor Weasley. Verla ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, y disfrutando de la fiesta como si él no existiera, ocasionaba que un profundo pesar le carcomiera el corazón. Los recuerdos de Hawaii tan nítidos en su mente le quemaban las entrañas. Merlín, de sólo recordar el sabor de sus labios, su aroma, la suavidad de su piel.

Se dejó caer en el viejo sofá y se empinó sin preámbulos la botella, sintiendo la abrasante sensación del licor.

Excusándose para ir al baño, Hermione se dirigió dentro de la casa; sabía dónde estaba Harry y ya era tiempo de hablar. Si bien el lugar no era el correcto, por ser la boda de sus mejores amigos, no existía un mejor momento que ése. Además, la casa estaba vacía, nadie se daría cuenta de su discusión, pensó envalentonada.

Ni siquiera tocó a la puerta, sólo giró el pomo y lo vio ahí sentado con gesto ausente y una botella en su mano mientras con la otra se estrujaba el cabello con frustración. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable. No obstante, se armó de valor. Estaba haciendo lo mejor para ambos, se dijo.

Harry no tuvo que levantar la mirada para saber quién era; tomó otro largo trago de whiskey y se puso de pie apoyándose en el escritorio del señor Weasley dándole la espalda a Hermione.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, la fiesta es afuera — le cuestionó con voz carente de emoción.

— Podría decir lo mismo ¿no crees? — le respondió ésta deteniéndose a mitad de la habitación.

— Necesitaba aire fresco — apenas terminar de decirlo sonrió con ironía. Hermione también lo hizo.

 _After all this time_

 _I never thought we'd be here_

 _Never thought we'd be here_

 _When my love for you was blind_

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

— Quería hablar contigo — le dijo al cabo de unos minutos en silencio.

— Tú dirás — se giró hacia ella dejando la botella sobre el escritorio y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione tomó aire. _¿Ahora qué?_ , se preguntó. _¿Cómo se empieza una pelea?, ¿le grito?, ¿le reclamo?… ¿Lo abofeteo?_

No, tampoco quería llegar a ésos extremos.

 _Tú y tus brillantes ideas Hermione_ , satirizó para sus adentros.

— ¿Por qué no me buscaste? — le preguntó sin más. Cero anestesia, cero preámbulos. Harry quedó ligeramente aturdido, desconcertado.

— Dijiste que necesitabas tiempo… — balbuceó inseguro.

— No, no hablo de eso… — negó Hermione con un gesto indiferente de la mano — ¿Por qué no me buscaste en éstos seis años?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? — le pidió saber.

Aquello desequilibró a Harry por completo, algo se encendió en él como una mecha de pólvora con un fósforo.

— ¿Qué no te busqué?, — repitió sin dar crédito a sus oídos — ¡pero si lo hice mil veces Hermione!, ¡te escribí un millón de cartas y tú nunca contestaste! — le recriminó.

 _That I loved you more_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died_

 _When I let you go_

 _¡Bingo!, échale sal a la herida y tendrás tu pelea_ , le susurró al oído una voz llena de ironía.

— Lo hiciste, si, — concedió Hermione — pero nunca intentaste rastrearme, nunca hiciste más — subrayó.

— ¿Qué?, ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!… — vociferó indignado, respirando agitadamente — Además, ¿a qué viene esto ahora Herm?… — inquirió. La castaña no le dio respuesta, cosa que lo hizo exasperar — ¡Te busqué de mil maneras!; Sabes que le partí la cara a Percy por ocultarme tu paradero durante todos éstos años. ¡No me vengas con sandeces! — le espetó con enojo.

— No son sandeces… — replicó Hermione fingiendo indignación — Y no veo que me hayas buscado. Si lo hubieras hecho, o intentado al menos, te habrías dirigido al Ministerio o a la casa de mis padres pidiendo mi paradero — señaló con obviedad.

Harry la acribilló con la mirada, quiso tomarla entre sus brazos y zarandearla para hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¿El Ministerio?, ¿tus padres?… — repitió con mofa — ¿Cómo demonios iba a ir con ellos si ni siquiera sabía dónde vivían? — gruñó apretando los dientes.

— ¿Y el Ministerio qué?, ¿acaso no sabes dónde está? — inquirió con burla. Su propio enojo y dolor despertaron en un santiamén. La voz racional de su cabeza se había ido de vacaciones.

— ¡¿Al Ministerio para que iba a ir, maldita sea?! — perdió los estribos dando un paso en su dirección con los puños crispados.

— ¡Por si no lo recuerdas, cabeza de chorlito, existe un departamento que tiene el registro de todo mago y bruja de Gran Bretaña y su localización! — le escupió en la cara.

 _I would fall asleep_

 _Only in hopes of dreaming_

 _That everything_

 _Would be like it was before_

Eso fue un golpe bajo para Harry, tuvo que sujetarse con una mano del escritorio a su espalda viéndola estupefacto.

— ¿Qué? — apenas se escuchó. Un zumbido de recriminación lo dejó aturdido.

— No hiciste lo suficiente — repuso con abatimiento la castaña, mirándolo con profundo reproche.

— Pero… yo no sabía… no sabía que se podía ir al Ministerio y… — empezó a defenderse con desesperación, acercándose nuevamente a ella.

— ¿Y crees que eso remediará las cosas?… — se alejó los pasos que él había avanzado — Tu falta de ignorancia no es mi maldita culpa — le soltó con dureza.

— ¡¿Y mía sí?!… — exclamó con irritación. Hermione asintió segura. Harry bufó molesto — De todas formas, dime Hermione, si lo hubiera sabido y dado contigo, respóndeme esto: ¿Hubiera servido de algo?, ¿me habrías escuchado al menos? — inquirió deteniéndose a tres pasos de ella.

— Yo… — tomó aire tratando de aligerar la presión en su garganta — No — le respondió segura al cabo de un rato.

— ¿Lo ves?… — soltó una risa irónica, casi lacerante — Ya te había perdido desde hacía meses. Aquel día después de la graduación sólo fue una confirmación a eso, nada más — expresó.

— Hablas como si sólo tú hubieras sufrido ¡y no es así!… — replicó con ira — ¿Tienes idea de lo que yo pasé por tu culpa?, ¿todo el dolor que me causaste?, ¡no!, ¡no la tienes!… — lo cortó antes de que hablara — Pensaste que me tenías ganada ¿no?, ¿qué no eran necesarias las palabras?, ¡pues te equivocaste!… — se le empañó la mirada. En éste punto ya ni siquiera recordaba el fin de la discusión.

— ¡Lo sé!, — replicó Harry con amargura — ¡pero era un tonto!… — soltó con arrebato — Pensé que mis actos y muestras de cariño serían suficiente para darte a entender lo que de verdad sentía por ti — confesó, masticando las palabras.

— ¡Y vuelves con ésa maldita manía tuya de pensar que haces lo correcto siempre! — bufó con exasperación la castaña rodando exageradamente los ojos.

 _But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting_

 _They disappear_

 _As reality is crashing to the floor_

Harry se contuvo nuevamente. Ésa actitud suya ya estaba colmando su paciencia.

— Hablaremos otro día, ahora no estoy de humor — zanjó dando un paso para sacarle la vuelta, mas en un gesto impulsivo la castaña lo haló del brazo quedando frente a frente retándose con la mirada, respirando agitadamente.

— Si no hablamos de esto ahora, ya no habrá otro día. Será el fin de… nuestra relación — sentenció con voz firme.

El pelinegro apretó los dientes y se liberó de un brusco movimiento de su agarre regresando a donde estaba; se empinó la botella de whiskey y la botó sobre la mesa con fuerza.

— Si así lo quieres — se limitó a contestar con voz áspera.

Hermione abrió la boca para hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar al instante, su humor iba y venía como en una montaña rusa y esto la molestaba de sobremanera. Cuanto podía influir él en su vida.

— Con Ginny ya hablé de esto, me dijo que ella fue quien te besó y por qué lo había hecho… pero, quiero saber, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste tú?… — le cuestionó. Harry se quedó mudo — Digo, después de todo éramos amigos ¿no?, al menos esperaba confianza y honestidad de tu parte — comentó con cierta ironía.

— Las cosas habían cambiado entre nosotros, y Ginny era tu mejor amiga, si te decía lo que pasó sólo te causaría dolor — señaló obvio. Y era cierto, él no quería romper con una amistad.

— ¿Y no pensaste acaso que de una u otra forma lo sabría? — sugirió con sarcasmo.

— No, porque pensé que sólo ella y yo lo sabríamos… — suspiró antes de añadir en voz queda: — Dijimos que sería un secreto.

— ¿Un secreto eh? — replicó con mofa.

— Hermione ¿por qué haces esto?, — la regresó a ver, sus ojos opacos, carentes de emoción — ¿por qué ahora sacas a colación todo el pasado?, ¿qué no te ha quedado claro que todo fue un maldito malentendido y que a la única que amo es a ti? — le preguntó un tanto cansado.

 _After all this time_

 _I never thought we'd be here_

 _Never thought we'd be here_

 _When my love for you was blind_

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

— Porque… — se apartó el cabello del rostro — ¡porque ya no puedo más con esto Harry!, — terminó exclamando — ¡es la única forma de estar juntos!, si sacamos todo lo que sentimos, los reproches, el rencor, entonces y sólo entonces seremos capaces de decidir si realmente estamos preparados para estar juntos… para perdonarnos — exteriorizó.

— No tiene lógica — arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¡Si la tiene!, — replicó con exaltación — tú no entiendes… — espetó rendida — Lo que tuve que pasar éstos años no se compara con nada. Son seis años de mi vida en los que cada uno de los días imploré odiarte… — le confesó. Harry la miró dolido. Hermione continuó — Cada noche mi único pensamiento era que al día siguiente al fin hubieras desaparecido de mi mente, de mi corazón. Las fechas especiales eran un suplicio para mí. Cada cosa, persona, todo me hacía recordarte. A la persona que más daño me había causado… — cada frase era como una puñalada en el pecho del ojiverde — Me prometí mil veces odiarte sin conseguirlo; pero eso no me impedía tener rencor, ira contra ti… — la vista se le nubló por las lágrimas — Pensando que estabas feliz al lado de Ginny mientras yo sufría profundamente por la sombra de tu recuerdo…

— ¿Feliz?, — la cortó, mirándola con tristeza — ¿feliz?… — le volvió a cuestionar — ¿Cómo demonios podía ser feliz si te habías ido de mi lado?… — sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas al mismo tiempo que los de Hermione — ¿Cómo serlo si mi pecho se aplastaba cada día conforme tu ausencia se hacía más y más eterna?… ¡Herm no había día en que no pensara en ti!, ¡no había noche en que suplicaba porque volvieras!… — le confesó — ¿Y dices que fui feliz?, — inquirió dolido acercándose a ella — ésa palabra no tuvo sentido para mi hasta que volví a verte aquí, Herm — se sinceró tomándola de los brazos. Sus miradas conectadas.

 _That I loved you more_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died_

 _When I let you go_

— Ése día fue en el que deseé más que nunca odiarte, y por eso… — se mordió el labio. Sabía que las siguientes palabras le dolerían aún más, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por el bien de ambos. Para poder cerrar ése capítulo definitivamente — por eso le pedí a Will se hiciera pasar por mi novio aun cuando sólo éramos amigos y no tenía sentido para mí — le confesó.

— ¿Él no era…? — quedó boquiabierto. Hermione negó en silencio.

— Pero fue ése día cuando nuestra relación cambió — añadió.

¿Cómo olvidarlo?, él había presenciado su beso. Apretó los dientes de celos.

— Y tú estabas ahí, como si nada pasara, al lado de los Weasley, a quienes siempre consideraste una familia. Mientras yo… — se rio sin ninguna nota de gracia — Años alejada de ellos y todas las personas que estimaba ¡por tu culpa!… — le escupió, hizo el ademán de querer soltarse, pero Harry no se lo permitió — Siempre estuviste con gente que te quería mientras yo sufría… — lo miró con rencor — ¡Nunca supiste lo que fue eso!…

— ¡¿crees que no lo sé?!… ¡¿crees que no sé lo que se siente?!… — exclamó Harry perdiendo los estribos, ejerciendo más fuerza sobre sus brazos, pegándola por completo a su cuerpo. Hermione hizo una ligera mueca de dolor y trató de apartarlo empujándolo por el pecho — ¡La maldita desesperación que sentí cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente de la graduación y nadie podía decirme dónde estabas no se compara a nada que haya vivido!… — su mirada se nubló por las lágrimas — ¡Cuándo corrí al lago pensando que estabas ahí como todas las mañanas para por fin encararte de una vez y saber porque estabas tan distante de mí!, ¡cuándo…!

Flash Back

El retrato de la Dama Gorda dejó pasar a un acongojado y desesperado Harry a la sala común de Gryffindor, sólo para encontrarse con unos inquietos hermanos Weasley.

— ¿No la han visto? — fueron sus únicas palabras hacia ellos.

Ginny negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que bajaba la mirada, mordiéndose el labio. Ron sin embargo dando un suspiro, le indicó con un gesto de mano al pelinegro que se sentara.

— ¿Qué pasa? — lo miró con aprensión, negando a su solicitud.

— Hermione se fue, Harry… — declaró sin más Ron.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó amortiguadamente Harry, retrocediendo un par de pasos por el impacto de la noticia.

— Fuimos a buscarla al Gran Comedor por si había ido… — negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no la encontraron. Tomó aire para continuar — Parvati nos dijo que se despertó durante la madrugada y Herm estaba despierta, ya lista para irse. Apenas y le dirigió la palabra mientras tomaba su baúl y salía de la habitación… — en éste punto su voz se empezó a escuchar como un violín mal afinado. Harry lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados sin poder creerlo, un sentimiento de angustia empezó a crecer precipitadamente en su pecho — Sólo le dijo algo como: "Ojalá nos volvamos a encontrar algún día, Parv, cuídate mucho, y despídeme de todos" … — se le rompió la voz. Su mirada se llenó de lágrimas — ¡Ella se fue! — musitó con dolor y consternación, estrujándose el cabello. Por las mejillas de Ginny corrían lágrimas silenciosas.

— Mientes… — sentenció Harry después de unos minutos, retrocediendo un paso. Sus amigos lo regresaron a ver. La mirada esmeralda de éste estaba completamente ida.

" _Yo soy Hermione Granger, y ¿ustedes quiénes son?_ "

— Es mentira — meneó la cabeza.

" _Hola… te he traído esto, ¿quieres dar un paseo?_ "

El suelo bajo sus pies empezó a derrumbarse con precipitación.

" _Estamos juntos en esto_ "

Ella no podía haberse ido.

" _Te quiero Harry_ "

No la podía perder. No. No podía. Era sólo una maldita pesadilla.

" _Adiós Harry_ "

— ¡No es cierto!… — exclamó fuera de sí, sus ojos se tiñeron de dolor e ira.

— Harry… — lo miró con pena Ginny.

— ¡No!… — la silenció apuntándole con el dedo. Ron lo miró afligido — ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD!, — le escupió a su amigo, negándose a creerle — ¡ELLA JAMÁS SE HUBIERA IDO SIN EXPLICACIÓN!… — gritó perdiendo los estribos. Los ojos le escocían y un profundo nudo en la garganta le impedía respirar — ¡Ella…!… Ella no puede… — se pasó una mano por el cabello, desesperado. Una lágrima le ganó la batalla — No debe… — se le rompió la voz. Ron y Ginny lloraban en silencio al verlo tan desconsolado — ¡No la perderé! — manifestó. Y girando sobre sus talones salió corriendo de la sala mientras a su espalda una pelirroja lo miraba con lástima y un ojiazul dejaba salir un llanto lastimero al darse cuenta que no sólo había perdido a su mejor amiga, sino también a su mejor amigo.

Fin Flash Back

— Que desilusión recibí cuando no pude encontrarte… — la miró con dolor.

 _After all this why_

 _Would you ever wanna leave it_

 _Maybe you could not believe it_

 _That my love for you was blind_

 _But I couldn't make you see it_

 _Couldn't make you see it_

Flash Back

Dos horas después, Ron y Ginny encontraron a Harry vagando por los pasillos. En sus mejillas brillaban las lágrimas que aun liberaba. Corrieron hacia él sin dudarlo.

— Harry… — lo llamó Ron con preocupación.

— Filch dijo que ella se marchó muy temprano en un carruaje para Hogsmeade… — empezó a decir. Su voz y mirada carentes de emoción — Así que fui volando hasta allá esperando encontrarla, pero me dijeron que se había marchado con dos personas utilizando un traslador… — a Ron se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ginny se mordió los labios, llorando en silencio — Y no sé dónde está ahora — murmuró con pesadumbre. Una nueva línea de lágrimas cayó de sus ojos.

— La encontraremos Harry, ya verás que así será — lo trató de animar Ron, palmeándole la espalda.

— Ella no quiere que la encontremos Ron… Ella no… — un nudo en la garganta le impidió hablar. Las lágrimas volvieron a liberarse de sus ojos — ¿Qué haré sin ella?, ¿cómo podré vivir sin ella?… — se pasó las manos por el cabello con desesperación — ¡Yo la amo!… — aquella confesión lastimera le arañó el corazón — ¡Ron por favor ayúdame a encontrarla!… — le suplicó — ¡Por favor Ginny, ella tiene que estar en algún lugar!… — se giró hacia la pelirroja — ¡Tal vez si revisamos de nuevo los terrenos!, ¡si buscamos en todas las aulas!… — empezó a decir con angustia, entrando en shock.

— Harry, ¡Harry, escúchame amigo! — lo tomó Ron de los hombros mirándolo preocupado.

— ¡No!, — se lo intentó quitar de encima. Su amigo no lo dejaba ir, por sus ojos azules salían un torrente de lágrimas — ¡sólo estamos perdiendo el tiempo!; ¡Ella está allá afuera!, ¡me está esperando, lo sé Ron!; ¡Tengo que decirle que la amo!… ¡MALDICIÓN, DÉJAME IR O LA PERDERÉ! — lo empujó saliendo corriendo rumbo a los terrenos.

— ¡Harry! — lo llamó Ron incorporándose del suelo y corriendo tras él. Ginny se quedó en medio del pasillo dejándose caer al suelo sollozando.

Harry corría, corría tan rápido como jamás lo había hecho; buscando alejarse tal como Hermione lo había hecho. Quería borrar todo el dolor. Todas las lágrimas que le estaba causando. Tantas aventuras, tantos momentos vividos. Y a ella no le importó. Sólo salió corriendo. Justo como él estaba haciendo ahora.

— ¡Harry por favor detente! — lo llamaba Ron a su espalda tratando de darle alcance.

Hermione se había ido, Hermione se había ido y no volvería.

Sus sonrisas. Sus miradas. Sus abrazos. Sus palabras de ánimo. Todo se reproducía sin orden alguno en su cabeza. Cada momento junto a ella. Cada aventura. Cada recuerdo. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que la amaba y por cobardía jamás lo hizo. Cada vez que estuvo a punto de perderla… y ahora se estaba cumpliendo.

¡No podía perderla!, ¡no podía dejarla ir!

 _¡Por favor Dios, no me la quites!_ , suplicó desesperado mientras corría. Las lágrimas mojando el cuello de su camisa. El viento cortándole la respiración. La amaba, tardó años en saber que lo hacía, y al fin cuando se disponía a decírselo ya era tarde…

Corrió más rápido. Tenía que alcanzarla… ¡tenía que decirle que la amaba como un condenado!

Unos brazos lo alcanzaron a tomar derribándolo al suelo. Sólo un sonido salió de su garganta…

— ¡HERMIONEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! — el grito lacerante de su indefenso corazón.

Fin Flash Back

—… así que no me vengas con que no sé lo que sentiste durante éstos años, cuando no tienes ni una mínima idea de lo que yo pasé por tu culpa — sentenció Harry luego de contarle aquello. La dejó libre de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos, desviando la mirada. Hizo un descomunal esfuerzo para no derramar las lágrimas acumuladas de sus ojos.

 _That I loved you more_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died_

 _When I let you go_

— Pero al menos estabas aquí, con tu familia y amigos… — no pudo evitar objetar la castaña con amargada terquedad — ¡No en otro maldito país obviando el hecho de que dejabas todo lo que querías atrás! — pronunció con arrebato.

Flash Back

El avión aterrizó en las tierras alemanas cerca del anochecer, las calles estaban iluminadas ya por los faroles, y aquel paisaje siempre gigantesco y hasta cierto punto gótico de los edificios hicieron a Hermione encogerse en el asiento del taxi al apreciar las monstruosas sombras proyectadas por éstos.

Giraron en una esquina y el taxista le comentó algo, al parecer queriendo entablar conversación. Se sintió estúpida al no entenderle; limpiándose disimuladamente un par de lágrimas le sonrió apenas al señor cuando pararon en un majestuoso suburbio de departamentos.

El entrar a su nueva vivienda sólo hizo que el nudo en su garganta se apretara aún más. Quiso correr al teléfono y llamar a sus padres para que fueran por ella, pero se detuvo regañándose a sí misma.

 _Esto decidiste, ahora aguántate_ , le susurró una molesta voz al oído.

Era cierto, ésa había sido su decisión. El pecho se le oprimió de dolor. Pensándolo en brazos de su mejor amiga y sus seres queridos mientras ella lloraba su desilusión a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Y lo que le faltaba en aquella triste y angustiosa noche sucedió unos pocos minutos después, el cielo se cubrió de nubes y un segundo después un rayo cruzaba el firmamento. Ignoró el hecho de que eso le recordó a Harry. Un trueno hizo vibrar los cristales y Hermione corrió a su cama refugiándose bajo las cobijas llorando como una niña pequeña.

Se sentía indefensa y sola.

Pero ahora no había marcha atrás, pensó entre sus entrecortados sollozos. Había huido, corrido a otro país, y tendría que vivir con eso. Tenía que olvidarlo a como diera lugar. Sin importar que estuviera sola en aquel territorio extraño…

Por lo pronto, lloraría hasta quedar rendida, pues ésa sería la última noche en que lloraría por ello, se prometió a sí misma.

Fin Flash Back

— Pero ¿de que sirvió haber estado aquí, en mi país, cuando no me sentía parte de nada? — inquirió el ojiverde.

— Fue porque tú lo quisiste así — le escupió Hermione dando un paso en su dirección. Disimuladamente se restregó los ojos acallando las repentinas lágrimas acumuladas.

— Fue porque así lo decidiste por mí — repuso Harry a su vez dando dos pasos hacia ella.

Se regresaron a ver casi retándose con las miradas. Ya no había reproches que decir. Se habían dañado, recriminado, agredido.

 _¿Y cuál era el siguiente paso?_ , se preguntaron en silencio. Sintiendo como el sentimiento de dolor y reproche era reemplazado por la añoranza de estar de nuevo juntos.

 _That I loved you more_

 _Than you'll ever know_

 _A part of me died_

 _When I let you go_

Harry fue el primero en romper con la distancia al abalanzarse sobre Hermione estrellando sus labios con los de la castaña en un apasionado beso.

— ¡Te amo! — exclamó con pasión, sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos.

— Perdóname, Harry… ¡Siento tanto haber huido! — lo tomó de las mejillas, apartándolo un momento para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

Harry suspiró entrecortadamente. Aquellas palabras que tanto había deseado escuchar y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de ello, fueron como un bálsamo para su corazón. La tomó por la cintura besándola de lleno en la boca. Hermione rodeó su cuello rindiéndose en sus brazos, empezando a corresponder a su beso con el mismo entusiasmo que el ojiverde; buscando una manera de redimirse con ambos.

— ¿Harry?, me dijo Bill que te vio… ¡Oh, no otra vez!… — calló de pronto Ron al advertir que había entrado en muy mal momento. Harry y Hermione se habían separado de inmediato apenas escucharon la puerta abrirse, pero no a tiempo para que Ron no viera nada. Harry se giró a mirarlo fulminante y Hermione suspiró molesta con su amigo — Emh… ¿trágame tierra? — vaciló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— Con permiso — pasó Hermione por su lado como un torbellino. Harry sólo pudo retener el aire entre sus dedos.

— ¡Amigo, te juro que no sabía!, Ginny dijo que habías entrado y… ¡Au! — se quejó luego de recibir un zape por parte de Harry antes de abandonar también la habitación en busca de la castaña.

— Ay Ronnie, te lo dije — se escuchó la voz de su novia a su espalda negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Ups? — musitó titubeante.

Suprimiendo el deseo de rodar los ojos, Luna se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo mirándolo con reprimenda.

* * *

— ¡Hermione espera!, aún no hemos terminado de hablar — la detuvo Harry tomándola de la mano antes de que ésta se mezclara con la multitud. La castaña vio con nerviosismo a su alrededor, varias miradas estaban posadas sobre ellos con curiosidad.

— Creo que no es el lugar adecuado — replicó con una mirada significativa señalando alrededor.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo con inconformidad.

— Pero…

Hermione se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa.

— De acuerdo. Sólo… sólo déjame ir y despedirme de Ginny y… — Harry sonrió alegremente.

— ¡Herm, Harry!, aquí están… — llegó Ginny en compañía de Neville, interrumpiéndolos.

— Hola… — les sonrió Hermione brevemente — Escucha, Ginny, nosotros… — comenzó. A Harry se le aceleró el corazón ante la expectativa. Neville miró con una sonrisa como sus amigos estaban tomados de la mano.

— Luego me dices Herm. Vamos, es hora de aventar el ramo. ¡Debemos saber quién será la siguiente en casarse! — soltó en un chillido emocionado.

— Pero nosotros… — intentó disculparse Hermione, mirando a Harry.

— Aquí vienen Luna y Ron — les señaló Neville, rodeando la cintura de Ginny.

El pelirrojo y la rubia venían hacia ellos; por las mejillas sonrojadas de Ron, parecía que hubiera acabado de recibir una buena reprimenda; y por la mirada de suficiencia de Luna, ésta estaba más que satisfecha por algo.

— ¡Lu!… — chilló Ginny de nueva cuenta, visiblemente incapaz de poder dejar de sonreír al igual que su esposo — Vamos, estoy a punto de aventar el ramo y Parvati, Padma y Lavender ya están confabulando para ganárselo — la apuró.

— ¡Oh eso sí que no!, sobre mi cadáver. Ése ramo se ira directo a mi departamento — señaló solemnemente Luna.

— ¿Qué importancia tiene ése tonto ramo?, sólo es un montón de flores con listones. Si a eso vamos, ahorita voy y les traigo del jardín algunas y les amarro lo que sea — replicó con indiferencia Ron.

— Dicen que la que atrape el ramo es la siguiente en casarse — le explicó Neville.

— ¿Y tanto para…?… — enmudeció de pronto. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos — Luna, ¿para qué quieres tú el ramo? — musitó vacilantemente.

Mas su novia lo ignoró, tomando del brazo a Hermione, la arrastró hacia el centro de la pista; donde ya varias chicas estaban agrupándose; sin darse cuenta de que la había separado de Harry. Éste las miró irse con impotencia.

— No te preocupes hermanito. Que Luna se irá a su casa con éste ramo o me dejo de llamar Ginevra Molly Weasley — le dijo burlonamente Ginny a Ron.

— ¡Ginny, no! — exclamó amortiguadamente el pelirrojo. Sin embargo, nuevamente fue ignorado cuando el matrimonio Longbottom Weasley se mezcló con la multitud.

* * *

Ron suspiró abrumado cuando minutos después vio el ramo volar por los aires antes de aterrizar entre un montón de entusiastas solteras que obstaculizaron su vista, impidiéndole mirar quien había resultado ganadora.

— ¿Lo habrá atrapado Luna? — le preguntó con temor a Harry.

— A mí no me importaría que lo hubiera hecho Herm… — se limitó a contestar el aludido — Después de todo, creo que finalmente podremos estar juntos — una alegre sonrisa en sus labios.

Ron lo regresó a ver placenteramente sorprendido, ignorando el hecho de que su novia se acercaba corriendo hacia él con un ramo blanco en las manos y una extasiada sonrisa en los labios; seguida de una sonriente castaña ojimiel que no le quitaba de encima la mirada a Harry.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: NUNCA ES TARDE**

Si había un dicho que Terry Boot pensaba que estaba totalmente en lo cierto era: " _Nunca es demasiado tarde para actuar_ ". Por eso, y aun sabiendo de la nueva relación de su amiga Luna con Ron Weasley, jamás perdió las esperanzas con ella.

Sabía y tenía mucha conciencia de que le gustaba a la rubia. Sólo era necesidad de un empujoncito ¿no?… Demostrarle cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones para con ella. Él no iba a permitir pasar la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón.

Así que, ésa mañana, después de ir a correr con William como todos los viernes, compró un ramo de margaritas en el puesto de flores a un costado de su edificio y se las envió vía lechuza, usando un sencillo hechizo para que llegaran en perfecto estado.

La conquistaría. Ron no la merecía y eso él muy bien lo sabía. Ella merecía algo mejor. Alguien que la conociera como nadie. Alguien quien hubiera estado ahí, junto a ella, en las buenas y en las malas. Alguien que la hiciera reír, y jamás llorar. Quien escuchara cada palabra que quisiera decir. Que velara incansablemente por su bienestar y felicidad.

Y ésa persona era él: Terry Boot.

Luego de mandar el presente a su amiga ojiazul tomó una ducha fría, y al mediodía se dirigió sin prisa al Ministerio. La invitaría a almorzar y ya después, tal vez a cenar o bailar; según viera como marcharan las cosas.

Después de todo, no tenía nada que perder; mas si mucho que ganar. Tal como le dijo a Will horas antes…

Flash Back

— Estás loco — fue lo único que dijo Will luego de que Terry le contara sus planes, pero sonriendo por el entusiasmo de su amigo.

— Loco no, más bien lento me vi al no haberla conquistado a tiempo… — repuso Terry mientras se detenían — O si al menos le hubiera dicho de mis sentimientos, tal vez esto no hubiera pasado y no estaría en ésta situación justo ahora… — agregó con la respiración agitada.

Se sentaron en una banca cercana sacando sus botellas de agua y dándoles un buen trago.

— Sigo pensando que estás loco. ¿Has pensado en qué pasará si Ron se entera? — le preguntó secándose el sudor de la frente, apartándose el cabello húmedo de los ojos.

— Si, y no me importa, — se mostró indiferente el rubio — soy amigo de Lu desde años. ¿No dicen que se tiene derecho de antigüedad? — sonrió con gracia.

Will se rio, meneando la cabeza.

— Olvidas que él la conoce desde Hogwarts — señaló el pelinegro.

— Y tú olvidas que yo también… — expuso a su vez, testarudamente — Además, conviví mucho más tiempo con ella. Recuerda que estábamos en la misma casa… — le dio otro trago a su botella. Se secó el sudor que corría por su cuello.

— Bueno, eso si — concedió el pelinegro volviendo a darle un trago al agua.

— Además, yo fui quien estuvo ahí para ella cuando me necesitó. No él. Él sólo fue quien hizo que necesitara de alguien; fue quien la hizo sufrir… — replicó con amargura — En serio que no entiendo cómo pueden perdonarlos.

Aquel comentario claramente englobaba a Hermione. Mas aun así no fue culpa de Terry el que Will se sintiera incómodo al escucharlo. Ya habían pasado varios días desde la ruptura de éste con Hermione, pero aún le dolía no haber podido ganarse el corazón de la ojimiel por más que intentó.

—… en el colegio Ron siempre quiso hacerla de payaso y terminaba llevándose a Lu entre las patas — lo escuchó seguir mascullando.

— En el corazón no se manda — se limitó a decir Will con un dejo de pesar en la voz.

— Supongo que no… — acordó Terry unos momentos después — En fin; en lo que a mí respecta, aún tengo mucha batalla que dar — se puso de pie.

— Terry, pero ¿y si…? — lo miró intranquilo. No quería que su amigo sufriera lo mismo que él.

— Will, no tengo nada que perder. En cambio, si mucho que ganar — le sonrió tranquilamente.

El ojiazul dejó salir una corta sonrisa y se puso de pie también.

— Demos una última vuelta. No querrás gastar más tiempo aquí cuando puedes estar acompañando a Lu, ¿verdad? — y emprendieron la marcha con la fresca brisa primaveral agitándoles ligeramente el cabello y la ropa deportiva.

Fin Flash Back

William había tenido razón en una cosa: Terry no quería gastar más tiempo si podía estar junto a Luna.

* * *

Luna no pudo evitar maldecir su suerte ésa semana, parecía que Harry si se había molestado con su mejor amigo por la interrupción con Hermione el día de la boda de Ginny y Neville, y lo había mandado por eso a una misión a Escocía durante una semana completa. Había salido desde el martes, eso significaban siete largos días que no lo vería hasta el próximo martes. Y apenas era viernes. Dios, ¡como se había acostumbrado a su presencia!

Estaba tan aburrida sin él. Se sentía tan sola. Y ahora con la ausencia de Ginny y el repentino ermitaño de Hermione ni como armar planes de salir con alguna. La pelirroja se había marchado junto a su esposo Neville a su luna de miel aprovechando las vacaciones de semana santa. Y la castaña había regresado al trabajo un día antes de la partida de Ron.

Eso sólo se traducía en una frase para Luna: "Cero diversiones".

Suspiró con aburrimiento. Hasta las comunes peleas con el Departamento del Uso indebido de la magia, donde sacaba a Susan de sus casillas, le resultaban ahora tediosas e innecesarias.

Estaba a la deriva. En la oficina no había trabajo que hacer, parecía como si de repente todo el mundo acatara las leyes y ninguna criatura mágica se metiera en aprietos.

¿Qué haría para poder distraerse, para hacer más ligera la larga espera?

Merlín, y de sólo recordar que ya estaba iniciando el fin de semana, se deprimía al imaginarse completamente sola en su departamento durante ésos dos días.

Además, ni modo que fuera con Harry y organizaran una ida al cine o a cenar. No señor. En primer lugar, era por el pelinegro que Ron no estuviera con ella; y eso sin contar que aún estaba impaciente por verlo al fin junto a Hermione.

 _Merlín, ¿cuánto tendría que pasar para verlos por fin juntos?_ , se preguntó con tono hastiado.

Meneó la cabeza. De nuevo estaba divagando. Eso era lo que le pasaba ahora que sus amigos la abandonaban y su novio no estaba.

¿A quién podía llamar?, ¿una ex compañera de la escuela?, ¿de su misma casa?; Si, claro. Ya se imaginaba hablándole a la insufrible de Cho Chang y su amiga Marietta diciendo algo como: " _Hey Cho, habla Luna, no sé si te acuerdes de mí, pero… Sí, la rarita de los snorkack. Bueno, me preguntaba si quieres salir, es que mis amigas están ocupadas y… Sí, aun hablo con Harry… Claro, yo le doy tu recado… No puedes, de acuerdo. Adiós_."

— Muy bien Luna, divagando de nuevo… — masculló, masajeándose las sienes con cansancio — Ahora sí que les doy la razón a todos. Ya estoy lunática — ironizó.

— Tú nunca has sido lunática, — contradijo una voz desde la puerta haciéndola pegar un respingo del susto. Regresó a ver al intruso y su rostro se iluminó al instante — tal vez algo curiosa, pero nunca lunática — completó Terry sonriendo afable.

— ¡Terry! — exclamó emocionada abalanzándose sobre él. El rubio sonrió radiante, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Lu? — la saludó.

— Extrañándote, tonto. ¿Por qué no me habías llamado? — le reprochó con una sonrisa, soltándolo y acomodándose un rebelde mechón de cabello tras la oreja. Terry sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

— Trabajo — se limitó a decir.

Luna chasqueó la lengua.

— Si jamás te paras en tu oficina — observó con gracia. El rubio sonrió sin una pizca de vergüenza.

— Ya sabes que odio el papeleo. Además, Will siempre me cubre ¿qué no? — le restó importancia.

— Al paso que vas, William empezará a recibir tus galeones. Que bien merecidos se los tiene — le acusó.

— ¡Oye! — fingió indignación.

Luna se rio con gracia.

— A todo esto. ¿Por qué decías que estabas loca? — le preguntó arrugando ligeramente el entrecejo.

— Ah, eso… — hizo un gesto restándole importancia, sentándose en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. Terry se sentó en la otra, volteándola para obsérvala de frente — Es que estaba aburrida y no tenía con quien salir y empecé a divagar…

— ¿Con quién o qué? — la miró interesado.

— Con Cho, ¿puedes creerlo? — torció la boca. Terry se rio.

— ¿Cho?, pero que recuerde ustedes nunca se hablaron… — señaló — Además, desde quinto que no puedes ver a su mejor amiga, Marietta "La Granola" — mencionó el apodo que empezaron a decirle secretamente los chicos a Marietta Edgecombe luego de haberlos traicionado con Umbridge. Luna sonrió brevemente al escuchar el apelativo de la ex Ravenclaw.

— Lo sé, pero ya ves. Hasta pensé en invitarla a salir. Fue ¡ho-rri-ble! — se estremeció.

— Haberme hablado antes y te hubiera ahorrado ésa… desafortunada alucinación — comentó su amigo.

— Se me pasó por completo — reconoció algo avergonzada.

Terry suspiró, sonriendo tenuemente. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado.

— También te eché de menos Lu — declaró ligeramente nostálgico. Luna no dijo nada, sólo le sonrió.

— Y dime, ¿a qué has venido? — le preguntó.

Terry únicamente le sonrió.

— Cuándo me invitaste a almorzar, pensé en, bueno, ya sabes, comida — le decía Luna a Terry media hora después.

— ¿Qué?, ¡esto es comida! — señaló el rubio al enorme tazón de helado que tenía enfrente. Bolas de nieve sabor vainilla, chocolate, fresa, nuez, frambuesa, mora, y demás; además de chispas de chocolate y nuez picada, galleta, mermelada, chocolate fundido decorándolo, formaban una torre casi imposible de concebir. El infarto diabético sin duda.

Terry sonrió travieso tomando otra buena cucharada de la golosina relamiéndose los labios con gusto. Luna le sonrió burlona.

— Te diría, comételo rápido que se te va enfriar, pero en vista de que es helado: comételo rápido que se va hacer sopa — le recomendó el rubio riendo.

— Hacia años que no comía uno de éstos — le confesó Luna tomando un trozo de galleta con helado encima.

— De lo que te pierdes Lu. Yo me como uno de éstos cada semana… Bueno, excepto cuando es tu cumpleaños, hay si serían dos: uno ése día y otro después — repuso.

— Ay, mi cumpleaños, ni me lo recuerdes. La última vez tuve que pasar un día completo en mi casa, creí que mi cerebro se había congelado — torció la boca. Terry se rio.

— Tú la cabeza, y Will y Hermione el estómago. No aguantan nada — se burló.

— Mira quien lo dice. Porque que yo recuerde tú no aguantas la comida mexicana. ¿O ya olvidaste el último cumpleaños de Will? — le acusó intencionalmente.

— ¡Agh!, ni me hagas recordarlo. Sólo puedo describir ése día como: "ardiente". En mi vida una comida me había picado como aquella. Sentía que me quemaba por dentro… — se comió otra cucharada de helado — Ése día ustedes si se merecieron mis ovaciones de pie. Yo muy apenas pude con ésas… ¿qué eran? — se mordió el labio con gesto pensativo.

— Enchiladas. Y fue tu culpa, las pediste con jalapeño — se rio de sólo recordarlo.

— Poco me faltó para llegar a San Mungo. Lo bueno es que me diste aquella poción y listo. ¡Fresco como lechuga!

— ¿Qué sería de ti sin mí? — le preguntó Luna con cierta petulancia.

— Mi vida estaría al revés — le tomó la mano encima de la mesa.

Flash Back

— Pero… ¿te irás?… ¿Por qué? — la voz apagada y el rostro desconcertado de Terry ocasionaron que inevitablemente los ojos de Luna se empañaran por las lágrimas que tanto tiempo retuvo.

— Es una gran oportunidad Terry. Iría a estudiar al extranjero. No todos tienen ésa oportunidad — trató de explicarle.

— Pero… es que no entiendo Luna. En Berlín no hay nada ni nadie que te espere. Tú única familia está aquí. Yo estoy aquí… — tomó su mano instintivamente.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior, desviando la mirada.

— Quédate. Quédate conmigo — la súplica se hizo ver en sus palabras y en sus ojos.

— Yo… — lo regresó a ver sorprendida.

— Puedes estudiar la Universidad mágica conmigo. Sí, yo te llevaría un año, pero igualmente estaríamos juntos. Si es por Hermione que haces esto, entonces yo te ayudo a convencerla de regresar. Puedo… puedo intentar… — sus palabras desesperadas perdieron fuerza al ver la determinación brillando en los ojos azules de su amiga — No puedo hacer nada, ¿verdad? — su mano cayó sin fuerza al verla negar.

— Todo está listo. Al finalizar Hogwarts me iré.

Aquella trémula noticia paralizó el pobre corazón del Ravenclaw, dejándolo sin aliento. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, sin sentido alguno.

De pronto Hogsmeade le pareció un lugar lúgubre, frío. Pensar que ésa sería la última vez que la viera le estrujaba el corazón. Qué ironía el recordar su alegría al despertar ésa mañana, pensando en que pasaría todo el día con Luna, después de meses sin verse.

Ahora todo se estaba transformando en una amarga despedida.

— Me podrás escribir… — añadió Luna tratando de sonreírle, consiguiendo únicamente una lastimera mueca. Terry bajó la mirada — Sólo si tú quieres, claro — agregó malinterpretando su gesto.

El rubio sonrió irónicamente. Escribir. Era lo que llevaba haciendo durante un año. Escribir y escribir cartas contándole de lo maravilloso que le iba fuera de Hogwarts con su carrera en la Universidad y las vacantes que estaban abiertas para ellos en el Ministerio apenas la terminaran.

Él ya no quería escribir más. Pensó que, a partir del siguiente año, Luna se uniría a él, pasarían más tiempo juntos, podrían… ¡Que iluso fue!… Ella ya había tomado la decisión de irse a Alemania.

Pero ¿por qué tan lejos?, ¿por qué a un lugar que jamás en la vida habían visitado siquiera?, ¿por qué…?

La regresó a ver.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — le cuestionó de pronto.

Luna pasó saliva.

— Ya lo sabes. Es una gran oportunidad — el gesto nervioso de arreglarse el cabello la delató sin piedad.

— ¿Qué me ocultas? — arrugó el entrecejo, mirándola suspicaz.

— Pero ¿qué dices?, por supuesto que no oculto nada — trató de parecer segura. Su mirada acorralada.

— Luna… — insistió.

La rubia desvió la mirada. _Algún día lo sabría, ¿no?_ , pensó con resignación.

— Yo… — empezó. Tomó aire, armándose de valor — Estoy enamorada de Ronald Weasley… — aquella confesión trajo consigo una rebelde lágrima que viajó a lo largo de su mejilla — Y sé que haga lo que haga, y pase lo que pase, él jamás… jamás… podrá quererme de la misma forma en que lo hago yo. Y ya no puedo Terry… — lo miró con dolor. Otra lágrima salió de sus ojos — He intentado tantas veces sacármelo del corazón, repitiéndome que él no merece que espere por él, recordándome las veces que se ha burlado de mi sin misericordia… Diciéndome que jamás me mirará como a las demás chicas… Que nunca me tomará de la mano frente a los demás… Que es imposible que él venga un día y me bese y… — sus palabras fueron acalladas cuando los labios de Terry sellaron los suyos en el que sería el primer beso de su vida. Cerró los ojos de forma nerviosa, intentando olvidar, aunque sea por unos segundos la tristeza que la corroía por dentro. Sólo concentrándose en los brazos del rubio rodeándola de forma protectora. Y el palpitar de su frenético corazón. Obviando el hecho de que amaba a otro.

Pocos segundos después de separaron. Abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo. Las mejillas de ambos tenían una fina capa carmesí.

— Si él no es capaz de ver lo que tiene enfrente, es un ciego y un imbécil. Pero yo no lo soy Lu. Yo puedo ser ése que te haga feliz. Puedo ser ése que jamás te haga llorar. Que tome tu mano todo el tiempo. Que te mire como si no hubiera otra persona más en el mundo. Sólo… sólo quédate conmigo — acarició su mejilla. Su respiración agitada. Expectante de su respuesta.

— Tú no me amas Terry. Y yo no te amo más que como amigo. Hacer esto ahora. Cómo un consuelo… — le indicó con una mirada que la dejara continuar al ver su intento de replicar — No es algo que quiera arriesgar. Tu amistad es una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo en mi vida.

Terry bajó la mirada, alejándose un paso de ella. Ella tenía razón. ¿Qué más le quedaba por hacer?… Suspiró con consternación.

— Te escribiré — los brazos de Luna lo envolvieron de forma famélica, cual si fuera el último abrazo que tuvieran. Terry la abrazó estrechamente, no queriendo dejarla ir. Un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus varoniles mejillas perdiéndose en la cabellera rubia de su amiga, la cual temblaba débilmente por sus sollozos ahogados.

— Jamás dejaré de ser tu amiga Terry. ¡Lo prometo!

Fin Flash Back

Luna le sonrió, ahogando la nostalgia que acudió a su corazón al recordar el día en que le comunicó a Terry que se iría. Aquel día él había estado dispuesto a iniciar una relación con ella sin importar nada. Incluso la había besado por primera vez en su vida. Pero, aun así, ella no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera cariño.

Amaba a Ronald en aquel entonces. Y lo seguía amando ahora.

Se deshizo de su agarre con sutileza fingiendo tomar una servilleta para limpiarse la boca.

— Sabes que, ¿por qué no vamos hoy a ése restaurante?, en la noche. ¿Qué te parece?… — le propuso de pronto Terry — Podríamos recordar los viejos tiempos — le sonrió con complicidad.

Flash Back

— Aun no puedo creer que estés aquí — decía Terry mientras caminaban por las calles londinenses. Ése noche habían salido solos. Hermione no había querido acompañarlos pues estaba muy ocupada con el movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O.

— Pues créelo, porque no me volveré a ir — le sonrió, colgándose de su brazo. El rubio sintió su estómago sacudirse de nervios ante su cercanía.

— Tengo todas tus cartas ¿sabes? — comentó de improvisto.

— ¿En serio? — lo miró sorprendida.

— Aja. Me entretenía mucho leyéndolas cuando las enviabas. Incluso días después aun las leía. Era, no lo sé, me hacía sentir bien saber de ti — la miró de reojo.

Luna le sonrió.

— Unas eran de cosas de la Universidad. De tus compañeros. De tus profesores que no te entendían. Otras de los lugares que habías conocido junto a Hermione. Algunas sobre tus sentimientos… — dejó salir una corta risa al recordar una — Y una sola carta acerca de un tipo de la Facultad que intentó besarte sin más un día saliendo de clase… — se empezó a reír. Las mejillas de Luna se sonrojaron — Pobre tipo. ¡La que le ha de haber dolido el rodillazo que le diste! — se carcajeó.

— Él se lo merecía, — trató de defenderse Luna — ¡pues vaya con él!, ¿a quién se le ocurre besar a otra persona así sin más, sin que ésta se lo espere?… — se mostró indignada. La risa de Terry se cortó al instante y en su lugar apareció una mirada significativa, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios — Oh — apenas musitó Luna.

— Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si hubieras dicho que sí aquel día.

— No era nuestro tiempo Terry — replicó Luna, tratando de dejar el tema por la paz.

— ¿Y ahora? — se detuvo de pronto.

Luna se quedó sin palabras, las luces parpadeantes de los escaparates de las tiendas iluminaban por momentos sus rostros, haciendo brillar sus ojos en aquella nublada noche. Casi pegó un brinco para atrás cuando la mano de Terry acomodó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, dejando la mano en su mejilla.

— No lo quiero arruinar tampoco. Apenas te recuperé. No dejaré que te alejes de nuevo — y bajó su mano, entrelazándola con la de ella para guiarla al viejo establecimiento de comida mexicana frente a la calle.

Algo parecido a la decepción fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza de Luna.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Qué? — se le quedó viendo desorientada.

— Anda. Además, ya no cometo ése error. Ahora ordenaré tacos — le aseguró Terry.

— Hoy… — meditó Luna, insegura.

— ¿No puedes? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— No, es decir, si, pero… — balbuceó — No lo sé Terry. Tengo novio. No creo que sea buena idea… — titubeó.

— Oh, vamos… — la miró como quien dice "¿Y eso que importa?". Gesto que a Luna le sacó una sonrisa — Además, es no-vio, no esposo — remarcó con un tono conspirador.

Luna entrecerró los ojos, meditándolo unos segundos.

— ¡Oh, vamos Lu!, — insistió — hace mucho tiempo que no salimos. Me lo debes, y lo sabes — le sonrió condescendiente.

Flash Back

Las luces centelleantes de múltiples colores, la bruma artificial y la música que casi te reventaba los oídos era lo que más se apreciaba en la pista de baile de aquel pub que habían ido a conocer aquella noche de sábado. En la pista, William intentaba inútilmente que Hermione siguiera su extraño paso, arrancándole sonrisas a su pareja de baile. Mientras en la mesa que habían reservado, Luna y Terry se tomaban un rápido trago para volver "al ataque" junto a sus amigos.

— ¡Estoy exhausta! — le dijo Luna a Terry elevando la voz para que la escuchara por encima de la música.

— ¡¿Quieres sentarte un rato?! — le sugirió en la misma modulación.

— ¡No, sólo digo que estoy exhausta!, ¡pero me estoy divirtiendo como no tienes idea!… — sonrió alegre — ¡Además, al paso que va Will, probablemente termine pisando o tirando a Hermione! — señaló hacia la pista, en donde el mencionado daba una vuelta sobre sí mismo con tal brusquedad que empujó sin querer a una pareja que bailaba cerca de ellos. Terry se rio de su amigo.

— ¡¿Vamos entonces?! — estiró el brazo, indicándole que avanzara primero.

Luna empezó a bajar los tres escalones que dividían la pista de la zona de mesas y sintió como Terry la sujetaba por detrás tomándola de la cintura al avanzar entre la pista de baile. Giró el rostro para decirle algo. Tiempo necesario para tropezar con un tipo que bailaba casi en el suelo, y no se fue de bruces porque Terry la alcanzó a halar hacia él, dejando sus rostros sin querer a un palmo de distancia.

Fue como si de pronto todas las luces se hubieran puesto sobre ellos. Todo el mundo desapareció. La música seguía retumbando en sus oídos sin saber que decía exactamente la melodía. E inevitablemente Terry se encontró descendiendo su rostro hacia los labios de Luna. Haciendo añicos aquella fuerte muralla que se había construido entre los dos y se llamaba Amistad.

— ¡Cielos Luna, casi me dejas sin nariz! — el reproche de Will los trajo de golpe a la realidad. Evitando sin darse cuenta la consumación de la proeza del rubio. Separándose de Terry con las mejillas sonrojadas, Luna se giró para descubrir a su pelinegro amigo sobándose una mejilla mientras ella era observaba suspicazmente por Hermione. No le pudo sostener la mirada por más tiempo… ni ella misma sabía que había pasado.

¿Así de moldeable se había convertido su relación con Terry en un segundo?, se preguntó.

Fin Flash Back

— Está bien… — concedió de forma insegura al cabo de un momento. Terry la miró radiante — pero que si se llega a enterar Ronald y se me arma un drama por tu culpa… — empezó a advertirle.

— Si, si, asumiré toda la responsabilidad con la cabeza hueca de tu novio — rodó los ojos con fastidio.

— Terry… — le entrecerró los ojos. El rubio la miró con inocencia.

— Al mal paso darle prisa ¿no?; antes de que regrese. Vamos — le sonrió juguetón.

— ¿Te estás llamando mal paso? — bromeó.

— Pues yo no veo que te des prisa, así que no — señaló fingiendo un bostezo.

Luna meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

— De acuerdo — accedió.

* * *

Al martes siguiente Luna ni recordaba que Ron volvería ése día, se había olvidado por completo del asunto gracias a Terry. No sólo salieron el viernes cuando él la fue a buscar a su oficina. El sábado por la mañana recibió una llamada invitándola a ir de compras por el centro tal y cual acostumbraban hacerlo; claro que no iban a tiendas o centros comerciales conocidos; se iban al mercado que había cerca del London Eye. Se divirtieron tanto ése día, probándose estrafalarias vestimentas y ridículos anteojos y accesorios; hasta que salieron con al menos tres bolsas cada uno. Todo el día estuvieron juntos.

El domingo cuando estuvo a punto de sentarse en su sala a ver alguna película en el televisor o llamar a Hermione y tratar de que salieran; Terry llegó a su casa con dos bolsas con comida chatarra y un buen número de películas bajo el brazo junto a una botella de vino. Nuevamente pasaron el día juntos.

Y el lunes, cuando llegó a su oficina luego de un maravilloso fin de semana en el que lo único que pensaba era lo genial que se la pasaba con Terry y cuanto lo había echado de menos; no tuvo que pensar en cuanto lo extrañaría hasta la siguiente vez que se verían, pues cuando atravesó su puerta lo vio feliz de la vida admirando su colección de libros con gesto interesado. La acompañó todo el día y al final de la jornada se fueron a tomar un par de tragos a un bar muggle cerca del Ministerio.

Por eso fue que no pensó por ningún momento en su pelirrojo novio. Hasta que cerca del mediodía, éste entró colérico a su oficina abriendo la puerta de un sonoro portazo.

— Ronald… ¡volviste! — aquella exclamación sonó tan extraña para sus oídos como para los de su novio. Fue una mezcla de alegría por verlo a salvo, decepción por no esperarlo a él en la puerta, y confusión por sentir todo aquello.

— ¿Te divertiste con Boot en mi ausencia? — aquella punzante pregunta la desestabilizó.

Flash Back

— ¡Ron, compañero!, ¿cómo te fue? — lo saludó Harry por la mañana, cerca de las 10, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Al parecer ésa semana le había ayudado para olvidar el disgusto por lo acontecido en la boda de Ginny.

— Bien, supongo; no hubo mucho que hacer — se encogió de hombros quitándose la túnica y arrojándola sobre su silla.

— Eso es bueno — comentó Harry.

— Aburrido querrás decir… — corrigió pasándose una mano por su aun húmedo cabello. Había pasado a su casa para darse un merecido regaderazo en su baño y aprovechó para comer algo que no fuera comida rápida como llevaba haciendo ésa semana fuera — ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? — le preguntó, entregándole un buen número de pergaminos.

— Normal — se limitó a decir regresando a su escritorio y desenrollando los pergaminos.

— Normal quiere decir entonces que no me perdí ningún avance con Hermione ¿no? — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Harry meneó la cabeza con una mueca como sonrisa. Su amigo suspiró.

— ¿Y Luna?, ¿la has visto?… — le preguntó con mucho interés — aún no he ido a su oficina. Quiero darle una sorpresa al mediodía, invitándola a almorzar… — empezó a decir. Harry frunció la boca con incomodidad — ¿Y bien?, ¿la viste? — lo regresó a ver.

— Luna… emh, claro. Un par de veces — titubeó.

— ¿Qué pasó? — se intrigó.

— Nada — contestó en el acto desviando la mirada.

— ¿Le pasó algo a Luna?, ¡ella está bien ¿verdad?! — se alarmó ante el semblante esquivo de su amigo.

— No, no, ella está bien. No le pasó nada — lo tranquilizó de inmediato, regresando a verlo.

— ¿Entonces?… — arrugó el entrecejo — ¿Harry?… — insistió — ¿me ocultas algo? — se acercó a su amigo apoyándose en el escritorio.

— No te enojes ¿quieres?, y no armes un drama. Sé cómo eres, así que ni se te ocurra hacer una de las tuyas tal cual lo hacías con Ginny y Hermione ¿de acuerdo?, o de otro modo no te diré nada — le advirtió.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?; además, ¿qué tienen que ver Ginny y Hermione en esto? — se confundió.

— Tengo entendido que Luna salió con Terry ésta semana que no estuviste. Si bien no sé si fueron todos los días, me comentaron que la vieron con él el viernes en el Callejón Diagon — le contó.

El rostro de Ron se desfiguró de puro desagrado.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry asintió mirándolo con desconfianza.

— Pero Ron, no tienes por qué enojarte… — el pelirrojo resolló con sarcasmo, crispando los puños — Es decir, Terry ha sido su amigo por años y es natural que salga con él, ¿no te parece? — trató de hacerlo razonar.

— ¡¿Y a ti te parecería que Hermione saliera con William?! — inquirió con vehemencia, golpeando el escritorio con un puño.

— Eso es diferente — replicó, el estómago le dio un vuelco de sólo imaginarlo.

— Claro, diferente porque Hermione no es tu novia y en cambio Luna SI lo es mía. ¡Es la misma situación Harry! — masculló viendo con rabia hacia la puerta.

— Mira, es diferente, porque según tenemos entendido, Terry y ella sólo han sido amigos. Nada más —remarcó.

— Por supuesto. "Amigos" — satirizó enderezándose.

— Ron, Luna sería incapaz de…

— ¡Pero Boot sí!… — exclamó celoso — Ya verá el muy… — y salió a zancadas de la oficina.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿De qué hablas? — Luna lo miró extrañada.

— ¡Hablo de que me voy una semana y regreso encontrándome con la "agradable sorpresa" de que MI novia tuvo una cita romántica con el idiota de Terry Boot! — masticó el nombre.

Luna sintió algo pesado caer en su estómago.

— No fueron citas románticas — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

— ¿Citas?, — la miró aún más enojado. Luna se dio patadas mentalmente — ¡así que fueron más de una!… Genial. ¡Simplemente genial! — satirizó.

— Bueno, si salimos, pero… — trató de remediar.

— ¡Entonces lo aceptas! — se exaltó mirándola indignado.

— Ronald, el que salga con Terry no tiene nada de malo. Es como si lo hiciera con Hermione, Ginny, William o Harry mismo — replicó con tranquilidad.

— No, ¡no es igual! — contradijo empezando a caminar de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado.

— ¿Y por qué no lo es, según tú eh? — inquirió la rubia cruzándose de brazos. Retándolo a contestar algo racional.

— ¡Porque Hermione y Ginny son chicas!… — replicó con obviedad — ¡Además Harry es mi mejor amigo, sería incapaz de…! — calló apretando los puños.

— ¿De qué?, — le entrecerró los ojos con advertencia — ¿qué estás pensando Ronald Weasley? — inquirió con las manos en la cintura.

Las orejas de Ron se sonrojaron de coraje y celos; mas Luna lo adjudicó a vergüenza.

— ¡De propasarse contigo, de eso! — le espetó.

Luna hizo un descomunal esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. Se le quedó viendo tratando de mantener la calma.

— Eso es una reverenda tontería — le respondió.

Ron si rodó los ojos con exasperación.

— No confió de Boot, Luna. Así que si alguien viene y me dice que saliste con él, no es mi culpa pensar mal — rumió entre dientes.

— Ah, pero es que entonces no confías en mí tampoco. ¿Es eso? — lo miró con indignación.

— ¡No!, por supuesto que en ti sí confió… — apretó los puños con frustración — Pero en él no. Podría pasarse de listo y yo ni enterado. Además, es muy inteligente el estúpido. A ver, ¿por qué no te invitó a salir mientras yo estaba aquí?; No, si el muy idiota tuvo que esperar a que estuviera fuera. Ah, pero ya me las cobraré también con Harry por mandarme lejos. Gracias a él pasó todo esto. ¡Si no me hubiera enviado a Escocia, yo no…! — empezó a mascullar para sí.

— ¡Ronald, lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! — lo miró exasperada.

— Ah, ¿sin sentido eh?… — la miró sulfurado — como se nota que no te has dado cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones — le espetó con burla.

La rubia se pasó una mano por el cabello. Ya se estaba hartando de ésta actitud infantil de su novio.

— ¡Luna, se necesita ser estúpido para no darse cuenta que está enamorado de ti!… — exclamó celoso. Luna se limitó a suspirar con cansancio — No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver — ordenó sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! — respingó Luna mirándolo estupefacta.

— No quiero…

— ¡Te escuché perfectamente!… — lo cortó con irritación — ¿A qué viene ésta estupidez?, ¡él es mi mejor amigo, Ronald!, ¡no puedes prohibirme ver a mi mejor amigo! — zanjó con la respiración agitada, tratando de controlar el coraje.

Un coraje que tenía enceguecido al pelirrojo.

— ¡Pues es él o soy yo! — vociferó con dureza.

Un silencio de sepultura le siguió a aquella exclamación. Luna aguardó un par de minutos esperando que se retractara, pero eso no pasó. Su propio carácter salió a flote en un santiamén llenándola de indignación. ¿Qué se creía que era?, ¿su padre?; Ella ya era lo suficientemente grande e independiente para tomar sus propias decisiones. No necesitaba de un… tonto como él para que le dijera, no, mejor dicho, ¡le ordenara!, lo que debía hacer.

¡Eso era el colmo!

Todo aquello lo pensó en una milésima de segundo.

— Más vale que te retractes de eso ahora mismo, Ronald Weasley, porque créeme que las tienes de perder… — su mirada y su voz se tornaron gélidas — Terry ha sido mi amigo por años y tú eres mi novio de semanas. Además, una persona que en verdad te quiere y valora, jamás, óyelo bien y métetelo en ésa cabeza hueca tuya, ¡jamás!, te obligaría a elegir. ¡Y Terry nunca lo ha hecho! — subrayó.

Ron frunció la boca y desvió la mirada. Aquel comportamiento infantil que tanto fastidiaba a sus amigos y familia salió a la luz en ésos momentos haciéndolo actuar de una manera impulsiva y tonta.

— Estoy esperando — se cruzó de brazos Luna, mirándolo con advertencia.

— Yo… — apretó la mandíbula — Lo siento — masculló con los dientes apretados. Sin sentirlo realmente.

Luna no le creyó, mas prefirió omitir aquel tonto comentario.

— Y sobre Terry… — Ron sintió la sangre acumularse en su cabeza, como odiaba que lo nombrara — seguiré saliendo con él, así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando porque eso no va a cambiar — le aconsejó.

— ¡Bien!… — espetó regresando a verla — pues que te aproveche — y le sacó la vuelta. Luna se sintió mal.

— Ronald… — lo llamó ligeramente arrepentida.

— No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, ¡me queda perfectamente claro que lo prefieres a él sobre mí! — y sin despedirse, salió sin mirar atrás.

Luna cerró la puerta de su oficina con un cortante portazo cuando los curiosos empezaron a mostrarse en el pasillo, queriendo averiguar qué había pasado. Se pasó la mano por las sienes ahogando el nudo que se formó en su garganta, e hizo acopio de toda su entereza para mantenerse firme en su decisión.

No le quedaba de otra que esperar a que se le pasara el berrinche a su novio. Tarde o temprano tendría que entender que él no tenía voz ni voto para obligarla a hacer las cosas sólo por sus estúpidas inseguridades.

Terry era su mejor amigo. Ronald su novio y amor de la vida.

Sólo esperaba que éste lo tuviera bien claro, pensó acongojada, dejándose caer en su silla.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: RESTABLECIENDO LAZOS**

Mientras tanto… en el departamento de Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica. William rememoraba la conversación que había tenido con Terry el pasado viernes en Hyde Park.

La seguridad y confianza que su amigo tenía, era sin duda envidiable. Ojalá él hubiera tenido su determinación años atrás, cuando recién descubrió la atracción que sentía por Hermione, cuando el cariño se transformó en algo mucho más simbólico.

Y, sin embargo, no fue así. Pensó con un dejo de auto recriminación.

Terry había desperdiciado valioso tiempo para conquistar a Luna, mas a pesar de eso él sí dejó ver sus intenciones, aunque sea un poco.

No como él. Sólo había desperdiciado valioso tiempo al no conquistar a Hermione; si al menos hubiera actuado antes… Pero no. Se conformó con ser el amigo. Nada más.

Esperaba que Terry corriera con mejor suerte que él. Ojalá y fuera así… o que al menos no se dañara en lo absoluto su relación con Luna. Porque si se refería a él y Jean; bueno… no había mucho que decir. Eran amigos, por supuesto. No obstante, las cosas obviamente no volvieron a ser las mismas. Ahora ella salía con Harry, y él… aguantándose.

Además, ésos días que no la había visto eran simplemente una agonía para él. La echaba de menos; tanto que le dolía; y no a la novia o compañera, sino a la amiga. A aquella sonrisa cálida que lo reconfortaba solamente por existir.

Y como si no tuviera suficiente trabajo para toda la semana, y demasiadas cosas en que pensar, la puerta se abrió en ése instante y casi una docena de Memorandos Ínter departamentales entraron volando para aterrizar con un golpe seco sobre su atestado escritorio.

— Genial — masculló Will por lo bajo, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla con gesto fastidiado.

Cinco minutos después y aun sin animarse a abrir un pergamino, se dio por vencido. Se incorporó, tomó su túnica y atravesó la sala para salir de ahí.

Después de todo eran amigos, no tenía nada de malo ir a visitarla, se dijo.

* * *

Bien, en primera instancia la intención de Hermione no había sido alejarse de todo el mundo durante ésos días, pero es que al fin tenía su mente despejada, sin preocupaciones…

Flash Back

Si bien el plan había sido despedirse de Ginny y Neville para poder irse a la casa de alguno de los dos y hablar tranquilamente; Harry y Hermione encontraron imposible irse de la fiesta.

En primera, por el gran alboroto que se armó luego de que Luna hubiera atrapado el ramo. Harry, quien pacientemente tuvo que explicarle a Ron que no era obligatorio que se casara con la rubia, lo tuvo que escuchar antes durante casi una hora hasta que se hubo calmado.

Después, el gran misterio de la liga. ¿Quién la había atrapado?, era un completo misterio… O al menos lo fue durante hora y media, hasta el momento en que Ron buscara en su bolsillo quien sabe qué cosa y se hubiera encontrado únicamente con la prenda. El chillido que pegó fue tal que los pobres invitados por poco sacaban su varita. Mas los gemelos, apostados en una esquina con su inseparable amigo Lee Jordan, sólo soltaron tremenda carcajada al escucharlo. Y el misterio de la liga fue resuelto. No así para el pobre Harry, quien tuvo que explicarle a Ron de nueva cuenta que no, él no debía casarse sólo por eso.

Luego de eso, cuando al fin parecía haber un momento de paz y tranquilidad, y todos degustaban la cena; Harry y Hermione empezaron a creer que finalmente podrían irse. Pero "Oh, sorpresa" … el pelinegro había olvidado el momento del brindis al igual que la castaña, y tuvieron que improvisar sus discursos, pues con todo lo anterior habían olvidado por completo que habían planeado decir.

Y si bien dicen que la tercera es la vencida, Harry y Hermione no desistieron… hasta la quinta. Cuando decidieron dejarlo por la paz.

Así que ahí estaban ahora, sin la estresante necesidad de querer correr de ahí y ocultarse de todo el mundo. Tan sólo disfrutando el uno con el otro sin importarles nada más. Sin hacerle caso a la decena de miradas curiosas que tenían encima. O escuchar los murmullos que crecían a su alrededor.

Con Harry hablándole al oído a Hermione, excusándose por la música fuerte y no poder escucharla bien. Aunque no es que eso le molestara de alguna forma a la castaña, quien parecía más bien satisfecha de sí misma.

— Estaba recordando la boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas? — le preguntó al oído el pelinegro.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa.

— Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces. Es decir, Ginny y Neville apenas y se hablaron el uno al otro ése día, y ahora míralos… — les señaló a sus amigos.

Hermione los regresó a ver con cariño. Los mencionados ni se daban por aludidos, estaban perdidos el uno en el otro en la pista de baile.

— Y Ron era un inseguro tratando de encontrar la manera de invitar a Luna a bailar, y míralo ahora — comentó Hermione, viendo a su pelirrojo amigo extenderle la mano a Luna y señalando la pista con un gesto de cabeza mientras la rubia lo veía con extrañeza. Chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación.

— Bueno, en eso no ha cambiado mucho — se burló Harry.

— Tal vez… — concedió Hermione volviendo a sonreír al mirar a sus amigos dirigirse finalmente a la pista de baile y empezar a comenzar a balancearse sobre sus pies, ajenos al mundo — pero les doy algo de crédito a ambos. Superaron todos los obstáculos y ahora están juntos — añadió con un dejo de melancolía.

— Herm… — musitó sin aliento.

— A ver señor Jefe de Aurores, no se quiera acaparar a Hermione para usted solo. Deje que baile conmigo ésta canción — los interrumpió Fred, extendiéndole una mano a la castaña.

Harry apenas y pudo arrugar el entrecejo ligeramente desorientado.

— Además ya la tuviste mucho tiempo aquí sentada. Vamos Hermione, a mover el bote — le pidió cómicamente.

— En realidad nosotros estábamos… — intentó negar Hermione.

—… por ir a bailar. Así que si nos disculpas… — se adelantó Harry, poniéndose de pie y tendiéndole una mano a Hermione. Ésta lo miró ligeramente confundida y miró de reojo a Fred, el cual tenía una confabuladora sonrisa en los labios — ¿Herm?

Hermione sonrió para sus adentros, tomando la mano de Harry y poniéndose de pie.

— Lo siento Fred, ya será en otra boda de tu familia — le comentó con gracia, agradeciéndole silenciosamente por lo que acababa de hacer.

— Mmm, pues ésa será la de Ronnie. Aparte de Charlie, es el único de la familia al que veo posible que se case… — se rio el pelirrojo, haciéndola chasquear la lengua — Bueno, también Harry — añadió con malicia.

— Sólo porque tu mamá te mata si le comunicas que tú y George quieren casarse con Lee — le espetó el ojiverde fingiendo molestia, haciendo reír a Hermione.

— ¡Exacto!… — suspiró con aparente tristeza el gemelo — En fin, ustedes vayan muchachos, diviértanse, bailen, tómense una copa, y si necesitan que les eche aguas ustedes sólo digan… — les guiñó el ojo. Éstos se soltaron de la mano de forma nerviosa — Ya saben, mi antiguo cuarto está disponible para ustedes — los miró de manera sugerente, y se fue escabulló rápidamente de ahí al ver la mirada fulminante que le había dirigido Harry.

— Antes me preguntaba porque no eran capaces de tener una relación seria. Pero ya no más — lo escuchó mascullar Hermione, mirándolo divertida.

— Finalmente alguien me entiende — le dijo.

Harry la regresó a ver sonriendo tenuemente.

— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? — le tendió la mano, mirándola de manera significativa. De aquella misma forma en que lo hizo hacia años.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír, sus ojos miel brillaron al momento de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

Fin Flash Back

¿Si se besaron ésa noche?  
Bueno, la sonrisa que tenía en los labios al recordar la velada no era por nada. El beso que compartieron mientras bailaban fue mejor que una buena dosis de adrenalina, y que la mejor poción de amor: fue magia pura.

Pero ¿si se reconciliaron ésa noche?… No.

Lamentablemente no había sido así. No aun, por lo menos.

Por lo pronto lo que Hermione debía hacer era enfocarse en la P.E.D.D.O. La había relegado por mucho tiempo, y no podía seguir haciéndolo. No si quería cumplir con su sueño.

Fue por eso que durante aquella noche se acercó a Percy y le informó que estaba lista para volver; si bien el pelirrojo la vio con algo de suspicacia al principio, al observar su mirada segura y a la vez serena, se obligó a asentir a su pesar. " _Pero ya no quiero que vuelvas a cometer el mismo error_ ", le había dicho. " _Después de todo, éste es tu proyecto_ ". Luego le había sonreído sin dejar atrás el rasgo diplomático de siempre.

Así que dicho y hecho, el lunes a primera hora hizo acto de presencia en el Ministerio. Muchísimo antes de que iniciara su jornada laboral. Sólo se centró en los informes pendientes del tratado de Francia y firmó cerca de una docena de pergaminos que Amy le llevó durante el día.

El martes no fue muy distinto: hizo un par de llamadas por la red flu y consiguió comunicarse con el Ministro Francés. También recibió la visita de Luna, quien al parecer estaba deprimida por algo que no alcanzó a entender; por estar demasiado ocupada no recordaba siquiera de que habían hablado; bueno, mejor dicho, que le había contado su amiga, ella sólo asintió de vez en cuando, hasta que la regresó a ver y se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

El miércoles Amy casi la obligó a atender una entrevista del Diario El Profeta, pero ¿qué se le podía hacer?, Percy ya había sido entrevistado y los periodistas querían a la líder del grupo. _Al menos Skeeter ya no trabajaba más en ésas secciones del periódico_ , había pensado aliviada conforme contestaba las preguntas y se dejaba fotografiar un par de veces.

El jueves ya tenía casi todos los pendientes realizados y había contestado la mayoría de los pergaminos que había recibido; entre ellos uno de Legolas quejándose nuevamente de Dobby. Al parecer el pequeño elfo había hecho una de las suyas al comienzo de las vacaciones de semana santa junto a Peeves, y quien sabe cómo le hicieron para dejar todo el tercer piso inundado, papel higiénico colgando de las paredes y todas las sillas de las aulas regadas por los pasillos. Todo por haberse dejado influenciar por el poltergeist y permitirle conducir su "auto".

El viernes tuvo una junta con los miembros de la P.E.D.D.O. (se aseguró de sentarse lo más alejadamente posible de McLaggen) y se enteró de la fecha de la firma; la cual se llevaría a cabo en dos semanas más, en la ciudad de Francia. Por desgracia su intención de alejarse de Cormac no funcionó, pues éste prácticamente la abordó a la salida y no pudo hacer nada para evitar que su ex compañero la invitara a un bar. No obstante, gracias a Remus, quien apareció en el momento justo y la invitó a su vez a cenar en su casa con Tonks y Teddy, Hermione se salvó de Cormac y aceptó la invitación de Lupin. Pero cuando McLaggen salió de la sala, declinó la oferta de su ex profesor argumentando mucho trabajo y se despidió dándole las gracias y mandándole saludos a Tonks y Teddy.

Durante el sábado y el domingo se la pasó en su casa en compañía de su fiel Crookshanks. Organizando aparte de algunas cosas del trabajo, su hogar.

El lunes prefirió quedarse en casa trabajando que ir a la oficina; donde Amy le advirtió que Cormac McLaggen se había plantado a esperarla.

Y finalmente ése día, martes, no podía estar más estresada.

Lo primero que había encontrado en su oficina ésa misma mañana había sido un documento redactado por Cormac; quien al parecer lo había hecho a última hora, por el deplorable estado en el que estaba.

En un trozo de pergamino arrugado y viejo, escrito con tinta roja, e incontables errores ortográficos. Hermione no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño con molestia. Por un momento pensó que el mismísimo Ron se lo había mandado como broma, quizás alguna manera de hacerla rabiar. Pues bien, no había sido una broma de Ron; oh, ¡pero vaya que la había hecho rabiar!

¿Es que ahora aparte de tener que aguantar las zalamerías de Cormac, también tenía que aceptar su deficiente trabajo?, se preguntó con exasperación.

Ya tenía suficiente de él.

Con pluma en mano, tintero al lado y un largo pergamino frente a si, Hermione transcribía de nuevo todo lo escrito por McLaggen; tratando de salvar todo lo humanamente posible. Sin poder evitar refunfuñar de vez en cuando ante su fastidio. Por Merlín, que si se topaba a ése… cerebro de chorlito ése día, ya sabía que contestarle si la invitaba a salir.

 _¡Le haré una muy buena sugerencia de por dónde puede meter su invitación, y a donde puede irse también!_ , pensó malhumorada.

La puerta sonó justo en ése momento, antes de que se asomara la cabeza de Amy.

— Emh… ¿señorita Granger?… — vaciló al llamarla. Hermione gruñó algo que más bien sonó a " _¿Mmm?_ " — su… la buscan — titubeó de nuevo.

— Si es el tonto de Cormac dile que no acepto tomar un café, una copa, ¡o lo que se le ocurra!; y por mí se puede ir mucho a la… ¡China! — refunfuñó sin levantar la mirada.

Una risa masculina le congeló los nervios, volviéndola insensible de todo estrés al instante.

— ¿Qué hizo ése egocéntrico de McLaggen ahora, Jean? — sonrió Will desde la puerta. Había entrado al ver que Amy sólo balbuceaba sin sentido.

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír. Amy se limitó a escurrirse fuera de la habitación dejándolos solos.

— ¿Y qué?, ¿no me saludarás? — inquirió con gracia el pelinegro.

— Por supuesto que sí, Will… — le sonrió radiante incorporándose para encaminarse hacia él y envolverlo en un cariñoso abrazo — ¡Te he echado de menos!, — le confesó aun abrazándolo. Will sonrió para si — ¿dónde has estado eh? — le cuestionó viéndolo a los ojos.

— Por aquí y por allá, ya sabes — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Y cómo es que jamás pasas a visitarme? — le preguntó, deshaciendo el abrazo con cierto pesar.

— Ya sabes, trabajo — murmuró con fastidio.

— Terry de nuevo ¿eh? — se burló.

— No tienes ni idea. Me ha relegado su trabajo desde el viernes — no pudo evitar la queja en su voz. Cual niño berrinchudo.

— ¿Se enfermó, o…?

— ¡Ja!, pues si está enfermo yo diría que es de "Lunático" — ironizó, una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

— ¿Luna? — se desconcertó.

— Si, — asintió el pelinegro — al parecer nuestro amigo está intentando conquistar a la pequeña Lu.

— Pero… Lu sale con Ron — balbuceó confundida.

— Pues ya ves.

— Vaya. ¿Y Ron no dice nada? — murmuró casi para sí, realmente extrañada ante eso.

— ¿Qué puede decir?, si tu… amigo Harry lo envió a una misión desde el martes. En lo que a Terry respecta, es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Luna — le contó.

Hermione no dijo nada, arrugó el entrecejo, mordiéndose el labio. Will hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no abalanzarse sobre ella. La castaña no tenía ni una remota idea de lo que causaba ése gesto involuntario en el sector masculino.

— Así que… — se aclaró la garganta Will, desviando la mirada a otro lugar que no fuera su rostro — todo depende de Luna ¿no?… Supongo que, si algo llega a pasar, es porque así lo quisieron ambos.

Flash Back

—… ¡imbécil!, — continuaba despotricando con exaltación Luna mientras Hermione se desternillaba de la risa recostada en el sillón de la sala en el departamento que compartían en Berlín — ¡¿qué se creyó el muy…?!… — sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de pura indignación — ¡¿Qué puede ir por ahí besando a quien se le pegue la gana?!… ¡Si cómo no! — gruñó molesta.

Hermione intentó controlarse, mas una nueva risotada salió de su boca.

— ¡En la vida me había hablado, y luego viene y…!… ¡Agh!… ¡Menudo imbécil!… — blasfemó, mirándose su enrojecido labio en el espejo — ¡Si ni siquiera lo conozco al muy…!

— Se llama Michael. Y según me dijo un día: está loquito por ti… — le explicó Hermione sonriendo divertida. Luna hizo un sonido desdeñoso, al parecer el que se llamara Michael, Thomas o Dimitri le importaba un rábano — Pobre chico. ¿De verdad era necesario que le dieras un rodillazo? — le preguntó.

— ¡Claro que sí!… — asintió con vehemencia Luna, botando el espejo a un lado y suspirando con exasperación — ¡Ése no es motivo para que venga e me bese!… — replicó indignada — Si de verdad sintiera algo por mí me lo hubiera dicho antes. No venir e besarme sin más… ¡Irrespetuoso!… Terry no fue tosco como él cuando me besó — soltó sin darse cuenta. La risa de Hermione se cortó de golpe.

— ¡¿Te besaste con Terry?! — respingó incorporándose de un salto. Sus ojos dilatados de sorpresa.

Luna se mordió el labio inferior, nunca antes había sentido sus mejillas tan calientes como en aquel instante.

— Bueno… — aparentó inocencia, haciéndose la desentendida.

Fin Flash Back

Eso era lo que Hermione temía. Que Luna terminara haciendo algo de lo que después se arrepintiera… Tal como le había pasado a ella. Quien terminó hiriendo a dos hombres maravillosos por su inseguridad y sus malas decisiones.

— En fin. ¿Tú que has hecho?, ¿algo nuevo que deba saber? — la miró con una ceja alzada.

Hermione suspiró pesadamente… _¿Por dónde empezar?_ , se preguntó.

* * *

En tanto, en la oficina que ocupaban Harry y Ron…

La puerta se abrió con una brusquedad desmedida haciéndola rebotar contra la pared y cerrarse de nuevo de golpe, no sin antes darle paso a un enfurruñado Ron Weasley; ocasionándole un respingo a Harry, quien estaba sumergido en la lectura de un pergamino. El pelirrojo ni se dio por enterado, únicamente tomó su túnica, unos pergaminos encima de su escritorio y se encaminó a la chimenea tomando un puñado de polvos flu en el proceso, rumiando entre dientes. Con Harry siguiéndolo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué te…? — empezó a preguntarle.

— Me peleé con Luna y no quiero hablar al respecto — masculló sin detenerse. Se metió a la chimenea, arrojó los polvos flu, y exclamó con frenesí " _¡Ottery Saint Catchpole!_ ", siendo tragado por las llamas verdes.

Harry se quedó ahí lo que parecieron unos minutos eternos, hasta que soltando un bufido de exasperación fue en pos de su amigo.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que Ron había Aparecido en su casa, despotricando en la sala contra todo el mundo mientras limpiaba casi a golpes el hollín en su ropa, cuando el chasquido de una Aparición tras su espalda lo hizo gruñir de molestia.

— Déjame en paz, Harry — masticó las palabras, crispando los puños.

— ¿Qué le soltaste a Luna, ah? — lo encaró éste a su vez.

Ron abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar una desdeñosa respuesta de "¿A ti que te importan mis problemas con Luna?" y "¡Tú no entiendes a mi novia, así que no hables!", cuando la cerró de golpe y se giró a verlo incrédulo. ¿Él a Luna?, se preguntó con indignación. ¿Él a Luna?, ¡si fue ella la que salió con el estúpido de Boot mientras él no estaba!

¡¿Qué se creía Harry para soltarle aquello?!… ¡El que debería estar indignado y enojado era ÉL!, ¡no Harry!, ¡no Luna!… Merlín, ¿qué diablos le pasaba al maldito mundo?, se cuestionó.

— ¡¿Cómo que yo a Luna?!… — inquirió sulfurado — ¡Y a todo esto, ¿tú porque te metes?! — le espetó lanzando chispas por los ojos.

— En primera: los dos son mis amigos. En segunda: Luna no tiene por qué pedirte permiso o darte explicaciones de porque sale con sus amigos. Y en tercera: ¡porque conozco tu maldito genio de los mil demonios y sé que lastimas bastante a las personas cuando abres tu enorme bocota! — enumeró y reprochó al mismo tiempo, viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— ¡Ahora resulta!… — satirizó Ron, levantando los brazos con gesto dramático — Primero Luna, luego tú, ¿quién sigue?, ¿mi madre? — inquirió con exageración.

Harry reprimió el deseo de zarandearlo. _¿Cuándo madurará?_ , se preguntó en silencio.

— Pues si es la única que te hace entrar en razón, con gusto voy y le llamo — replicó, cruzándose de brazos.

— No te atrevas Potter — lo amenazó con la mirada. Si uno de los Aurores novatos estuviera viendo ésa mirada de seguro que renunciaban en un santiamén al servicio. Pero a Harry aquello sólo le causó fastidio.

— No, ¡entiende tú!… — le espetó.

Ron desvió la mirada completamente exasperado por la situación, y apretó la mandíbula, enojado porque no lo dejara en paz.

— Ron, soy tu amigo, y por eso es mi deber decirte, aunque te enoje, que eres un idiota — soltó sin vergüenza.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! — lo regresó a ver de golpe, inmensamente indignado.

— Ya va siendo tiempo de que madures Ron, te lo digo como un consejo. Porque no querrás perder a Luna de nuevo por tus arranques infantiles, ¿o sí? — aquella pregunta desarmó por completo a Ron.

A su mente acudieron los recuerdos de Hogwarts, cuando su estupidez actuada por voluntad propia y terminaba riendo de las bromas de todo el mundo hacia Luna y su supuesta locura. Cuándo él mismo era uno de los creadores de dichas bromas.

Negó casi imperceptiblemente.

Mas su atrofiado cerebro le mostró imágenes distorsionadas de él en Escocia, y Luna y Terry felices de la vida paseando por las calles de Londres alegres con su ausencia.

Y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. A lo lejos escuchó un grito de Harry sonando a algo como: " _¡Niño inmaduro!_ ", pero no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Sólo fue silencio después del chasquido de la Desaparición del pelinegro.

* * *

Justo cuando el reloj marcaba el final de otro día de trabajo, Harry salió de su oficina y cansado se dirigió a los ascensores para abandonar el Ministerio; mas se quedó congelado a mitad de camino cuando al doblar una esquina vio como Hermione, junto a William, venía platicando animadamente e ingresaban al ascensor que él pensaba abordar. Dándole a Harry un último vistazo de como Will le susurraba algo en el oído y la castaña reía, antes de que se cerraran las puertas y empezara a subir. Dejándolo tan petrificado como si hubiera visto un basilisco.

Bueno, eso no tenía que significar algo; Will era su amigo ¿no?, los amigos pueden salir, pueden irte a visitar al trabajo. Pueden… susurrarte cosas al oído.

 _¿Ahora me darás la razón?_ , le espetó con sorna una voz al oído, identificándola de inmediato como la de Ron.

¡Ahh!, pero ¿qué demonios fue a hacer ése tipo a ahí?, se preguntó. Y de pronto una suposición le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¡¿Sería que habían vuelto?!

De sólo imaginarlo sintió una arcada. No, no podía ser eso. Es decir, el beso que habían compartido en La Madriguera no pudo haberlo imaginado. La manera dulce y cariñosa en que Hermione lo había mirado mientras bailaban… La forma enardecida en que momentos atrás le reprochaba su lentitud.

Se dirigió presuroso al ascensor y lo llamó con desesperación. Merlín, ojalá todavía no hubieran abandonado el edificio, deseó.

 _¿Y qué harás?, ¿espiarlos?_ , se mofó de nuevo la voz de Ron.

Sin embargo, el ascensor que abordó Harry se detuvo un piso más arriba, y su decisión se vino abajo. Los apagados ojos de Luna le sonrieron tenuemente al verlo ahí.

— Hola — murmuró escuetamente la rubia.

Harry trató de armar una sonrisa cuando Luna ingresó y se situó a su lado, mas únicamente consiguió exhibir una tenue mueca.

— No viene Hermione — murmuró de nueva cuenta la rubia, viendo que eran los únicos ahí. " _Con nosotros no, tenlo por seguro. Está más que a gusto con su amiguito_ ", quiso contestarle Harry.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

— Bueno, ya la veré más tarde… — suspiró la ojiazul viendo cómo se cerraban las puertas — Tengo que hablar con ella — murmuró más para sí que para Harry.

 _¿Ahora si no dices nada, no amigo?_ , ironizó Harry en su mente hacia Ron. _Cobarde_ , le soltó.

— Me enteré de lo de Ron. Yo… de verdad lo siento. Si no le hubiera dicho que… — la miró de reojo, apenado.

— Descuida Harry, de todas formas, se hubiera enterado… — le restó importancia — Y aunque lo hubiera sabido por mí, no cambiaría nada. Ya sabes cómo es de impulsivo — agregó con pesadumbre. Su voz se escuchaba igual que el brillo en su mirada: apagada.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó suavemente.

— Bien, supongo — se encogió de hombros. No volvió a hablar.

El ascensor se detuvo finalmente y, junto a otros tres magos que habían abordado un piso abajo, salieron al Atrio. De inmediato notaron la cabellera castaña de Hermione en la fila para Desaparecer por la red flu, mas Harry frunció el entrecejo con molestia cuando vio la pelinegra de Will a su lado. Segundos después ambos habían Desaparecido entre las llamas verdes.

Luna suspiró con un dejo de cansancio y miró de reojo a Harry.

— Tú no hagas un show como Ronald, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió simplemente, encaminándose sin más a las chimeneas. Harry la siguió.

— No pensaba hacerlo — mintió descaradamente.

Luna lo regresó a ver sobre su hombro. Por como rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza, Harry supo que no le creyó en lo absoluto.

— Bueno, ¡pero es que tampoco entiendo porque sale con él!; Es decir, se suponía que había algo entre… nosotros — ni el mismo pudo notar algo de seguridad en aquella declaración. Tal vez fue por eso que Luna se detuvo y lo miró con algo de ternura antes de comentar:

— Ella te ama Harry… — el pelinegro no pudo más que sonrojarse como un joven enamoradizo. La ojiazul sonrió para si — ¿Tienes hambre?, a mí se me apetece una pizza grande y una buena dosis de cerveza de mantequilla — lo invitó.

 _Cuidado con aceptar Potter_ , reapareció Ron en tono de advertencia.

— Ya somos dos — le sonrió. Y en su mente agrego: " _Trágate ésa pelirrojo_ ".

— Vamos a mi departamento, ahí ordenamos — y se metieron en una chimenea Desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

—… pero en serio, no fue mi culpa que se cayera. Fue de él por no haberse fijado en mi pie — se seguía defendiendo Will ocasionando la risa de Hermione.

— Lo hubiera visto sino lo hubieras puesto en el preciso instante en que él pasaba — le acusó risueña.

— Bueno, viéndolo de ése modo — sonrió con travesura.

— Ya me imagino su cara… — se rio Hermione — ¡Pobre Cormac! — lamentó fingidamente.

— Se recuperará, no te preocupes. Después de todo, la caída no fue fuerte. El golpe al orgullo, bueno… supongo que eso si traerá secuelas. ¡Sobre todo cuando se le abrió la túnica y se le vio el bóxer!… — se carcajeó. Hermione se le unió.

Estaban en el departamento de la castaña, específicamente en la cocina, preparando juntos la cena: pasta con albóndigas de carne en salsa roja.

— Además, eso no es nada. ¿Recuerdas la broma que le hicimos a Susan y Ernie en Halloween?, ¡eso sí que fue fenomenal! — subrayó.

— Un poco. Nada nos faltó para ocasionarles un infarto. Tú y Terry tienen un sentido del humor muy pesado ¿sabías? — lo regresó a ver mientras hacía las bolitas de carne con las manos. Will estaba colocando a hervir la pasta.

— No te oí quejarte ni una sola vez entre tantas risas que soltabas junto con Luna — acusó bromista.

— ¡Les pedí como quince veces que no lo hicieran! — lo miró indignada.

— No sé, tal vez si hubieran sido dieciséis, puede que nos hubiéramos retractado.

— Ahí si me da lástima; les arruinamos su cita — torció la boca Hermione.

— Pues ¿a quién se le ocurre ir en plan romántico un 31 de octubre?… — le preguntó Will como si encontrara la situación muy extraña.

Flash Back

— ¿No es genial que a Dumbledore se le ocurriera hacer la fiesta de Halloween en los terrenos? — comentaba Ginny con emoción mientras salían del castillo.

— Si, ¡genial! — apoyó Luna caminando a su lado junto a Hermione.

— Uy sí, ¡estupendo!, sobre todo estando tan cerca del bosque, en donde unas arañas del tamaño de autos pueden salir a dar su "paseo nocturno" en cualquier momento — replicó Ron con ironía. Harry y Hermione sonrieron.

— Oh, ¡vamos Ron!, no sé porque sigues con ése trauma — resopló con fastidio Ginny.

— Como no fue a ti a la que… Olvídalo — se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

— ¿Por qué le temes a las arañas? — le preguntó Luna.

— Verás… — empezó la pelirroja.

— Por algo que nos pasó en segundo año con una Acromántula y sus crías. Estuvieron a punto de matarnos aquella noche. ¿Cierto Ron? — salió en su rescate Harry. Hermione compartió una mirada cómplice con los chicos.

— Si, si — se aferró a la respuesta de su amigo cual si fuera un salvavidas.

Ginny rodó los ojos.

— ¿Acromántulas?, ¡vaya! — exclamó Luna impresionada. A pesar de la penumbra en los terrenos, el tono rojo en las orejas de Ron no pasó desapercibido para Harry, quien sonrió burlón.

— No fue nada, en realidad — fingió indiferencia. Su andar se transformó de pronto en un paso desenvuelto y seguro. Aunque a Hermione y Ginny le recordó al estilo de caminar de Malfoy, siempre regodeándose de sí mismo.

— Fuiste muy valiente… — lo miró con admiración brillando en sus ojos azules.

— Si, bueno… cuando entramos al bosque aquella noche… — y mientras Ron se perdía rememorando aquel lejano día en el que tuvieron que enfrentarse a hambrientas arañas gigantes; Luna lo escuchaba atentamente, cautivada por cada palabra que decía.

— Y, además, así da más oportunidad de desaparecer con quien queramos y nadie se da cuenta — le murmuró por lo bajo Ginny a Hermione, mirando con un brillo cómplice a su hermano y mejor amiga alejarse sin siquiera darse cuenta que los dejaban atrás.

— ¡Ginny! — le censuró, sin poder evitar sonreír.

— Ay, como si ninguna lo hubiera pensado — replicó sinvergüenza. Apresurando el paso para darles alcance a los demás.

— No veo porque apurarse, — replicó la voz cansada de Harry mientras igualaba el paso de Hermione y cargaba la mochila en el hombro, donde un par de mantas habían sido guardadas para tenderlas en la fría hierba — siendo el profesor Binns quien narrará las historias, no dudaría que nos diera una extensa charla de lo que fue su vida — comentó con humor.

La castaña soltó una risita, aunque trató de mirarlo con reprimenda.

— Sería más interesante contar aquella historia de segundo ¿no crees? — le sonrió con complicidad.

— Y yo que pensaba que no te gustaba la fama — se burló Hermione, mirándolo de reojo.

— La fama no. Además, por qué hicimos ésa locura de entrar en el bosque, tenía un muy buen motivo — la miró significativamente.

— Hubiera estado perdida sin ti, Harry — apenas musitó la castaña. Harry quedó sin aliento. Cuándo pudo recuperar el habla, un grupo de niños de primero pasó corriendo por su lado empujándolos y ocasionando que quedaran lado a lado. Inevitablemente sus manos se rozaron. Acción que inconscientemente aprovechó Harry para entrelazar sus dedos suavemente con los de Hermione, brindándoles un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Harry sonrió. Y Hermione se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Hasta ése momento es que se daba cuenta de la penumbra de la noche, apenas iluminado por la lejana fogata y el resplandor tenue de sus varitas. La palabra " _Nox_ " le cosquilleó en la punta de la lengua y las palabras de Ginny hicieron eco en su cabeza.

 _¿En que estaba pensando?_ , se reprendió. Aun en la penumbra, estaban en un lugar público.

A regañadientes, soltó con disimulo la mano de Harry y se alejó un par de pasos disimulando su acción con apartarse un mechón de cabello del rostro.

— Por poco nos tiran ¿no? — comentó como quien dice "No puedo ser más estúpida".

— Aja… — musitó Harry roncamente.

Fin Flash Back

Hermione sonrió al recordar la fogata que habían hecho en su último año en Hogwarts, aquella lejana noche en donde ella y Harry habían pasado toda la velada uno al lado del otro, escuchando las narraciones del profesor Binns y veían divertidos los fallidos intentos de Ron por recuperar la atención de Luna, quien estaba más atenta de lo que decía el fantasma. Y como Ginny se la pasaba riendo junto a un tímido Neville que hacía lo posible por no quemar los bombones que ponían al fuego.

—… por Merlín, ¡es el día oficial de hacer bromas y comer dulces hasta atragantarte! — enfatizó Will, trayéndola de vuelta a la tierra.

— ¿El qué? — le preguntó confundida.

Will la miró con las cejas alzadas.

* * *

— Perdona el desastre, es que no he tenido tiempo de limpiar. Además, los únicos que vienen a aquí son Herm, William y Terry, y ellos ya saben a qué atenerse — se disculpó Luna recogiendo la ropa y vasos que había tirados en su sala.

— No te preocupes — respondió Harry sentándose en el sofá. Pegando un brinco inmediatamente al sentir algo puntiagudo enterrarse en su retaguardia. Encontrándose con una extraña varilla de plata.

— Ay, ¡lo encontraste!, llevaba días buscándolo. Gracias — le sonrió feliz Luna arrebatándosela de la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntó Harry sin poder resistirse, volviendo a tomar asiento.

— Un báculo… — le respondió acercándose a una repisa en donde colocó la varilla en la mano de una figura de hermosa mujer con el cabello suelto y enfundada en un vestido que les llegaba a los pies — ¿Ves?, es el arma de Atena.

— ¿Ah? — la miró confundido. Luna soltó una risita.

— Es una figura de acción, de los "Caballeros del Sobaco" … — le explicó.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. _¿Sobaco?, ¿qué no eran "Zodiaco" ?,_ se preguntó confundido. Prefirió no corregirla, después de todo, ¿qué sabía él de eso?

— Lo vi un día en una tienda, me gustó, y Terry me lo dio de regalo… — le contó Luna — A mí me gusta mucho… — miró con cariño la figurita. Harry dedujo que le tenía más aprecio por ser un obsequio de Terry, que por haberle gustado. No comentó nada — En fin, deja ordeno la pizza, cerveza todavía tengo en el refrigerador — y se encaminó a la cocina.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — le preguntó haciendo el ademán de pararse.

— No, tú ve la televisión si quieres. Además, si entras a la cocina quizás y te dé algo al ver el tiradero. Mejor no arriesgarnos — le comentó con gracia. Harry sonrió, meneando la cabeza.

* * *

— Halloween… — le respondió con gesto obvio Will — ¿No me estabas escuchando? — le preguntó de pronto con cierto reproche.

— Ah… eh, si, sí. Bromas y dulces — musitó atropelladamente.

— De acuerdo… — murmuró inseguro. Olvido el asunto cuando escuchó el hervir del agua, indicándole que la pasta estaba lista. Hermione acababa de meter las bolitas de carne en aceite.

— Will… — lo llamó insegura Hermione luego de varios minutos. Acababa de sacar las albóndigas ya listas, y estaba preparando dos platos, poniendo la pasta, las albóndigas, para finalmente bañarlas en salsa.

— Dime — le dijo éste, mientras destapaba una botella de vino y servía dos copas.

— ¿Tú crees…?… — se aclaró la garganta, dejando los platos listos a un lado y mirándolo de reojo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa — ¿Tú crees que Harry… está enamorado de mí, a pesar de todo? — le preguntó, sintiendo un vacío en la boca del estómago.

El ojiazul la regresó a ver desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — le cuestionó a su vez, dejando la botella a un lado.

— Sólo, contesta mi pregunta — lo miró nerviosa.

Will suspiró, desviando la mirada.

— Si, Jean. Él está enamorado de ti… — le contestó pausadamente — Pero, ¿qué te hace dudarlo?, ¿jamás te lo ha dicho? — enarcó las cejas.

— No, digo, sí. Si lo ha dicho, pero… — suspiró pasándose una mano por el cabello con desesperación — No lo sé. Cada vez que las cosas están más claras en mi mente, un millón de dudas e inseguridades me aplastan y… Simplemente, no lo sé — murmuró abatida, dejándose caer en una de las sillas que tenía junto a la barra.

— ¿Temes que te dañe de nuevo? — le preguntó sentándose a su lado.

— Tal vez — murmuró insegura, bajando la cabeza.

— Jean — la miró con ternura.

— Olvídalo, fue una pregunta tonta. No importa — desvió la mirada, incorporándose. Will la tomó de las manos, acercándola a él. Hermione evadió su mirada.

— Eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que cometas un error — replicó con suavidad, tomándola de la barbilla.

— Entonces ¿consideras un error que esté con Harry? — lo regresó a ver angustiada.

Will sonrió amargamente.

* * *

— ¿Cómo es que te trajeron la pizza en 15 minutos?… — le preguntó Harry después de darle una buena mordida a su pizza de extra queso con peperonni — ¿Qué el local está a la vuelta de tu casa o…?

— ¿Has escuchado el término "Cliente frecuente" o "Cliente distinguido"? — le cuestionó con una sonrisa astuta antes de darle un bocado a la suya: peperonni con piña y jalapeño.

— Entonces deberías de darme una buena carta de recomendación… — se rio Harry — Cuándo Ron y yo ordenamos se tardan una eternidad; y eso que tenemos que ir directo al local, porque en Ottery ni como nos las traigan — se quejó.

— Con gusto te presento — les sonrió a penas. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla tratando de quitarse el sabor amargo que sintió cuando lo escuchó nombrar a Ron. El ojiverde ni se dio por enterado, degustaba alegremente su pizza.

— Y… en esto del "Cliente frecuente", ¿también contribuye Hermione un poco? — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

— Harry… — le entrecerró los ojos con reprimenda — Mira, vamos a hablar sólo de nosotros ¿de acuerdo?, nada de Herm, nada de Ronald. Que al fin y al cabo sólo vuelven nuestros mundos de cabeza… — comentó con un dejo de amargura. Harry arrugó el entrecejo — Hermione a ti, Ronald a mí — especificó, como si hablara con un niño de seis años.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— De acuerdo — concedió.

— Así que dime, ¿saliste con alguien durante éstos seis años? — le preguntó con fingida indiferencia.

— ¿Le dirás a Hermione? — la atajó Harry, mirándola inseguro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó. Por desgracia el ojiverde no vio como la rubia se llevaba una mano a la espalda y cruzaba los dedos.

— Bueno… Hubo una chica que…

Y mientras Harry le contaba de una acosadora que había tenido en la Academia de Aurores, Luna reía alegremente después de lo que parecieron semanas después de su pelea con Ron, escuchando como aquella mujer se había metido incluso al vestidor un día, sólo para verlo en paños menores.

Tiempo después comentaban amenamente de sus vidas en la actualidad. Y poco a poco la comida fue desapareciendo, al igual que aquella barrera que se había interpuesto entre ellos por la larga separación.

Restableciendo lazos.

* * *

— No, — respondió Will al cabo de un tiempo — lo sería si no lo haces… — se limitó a contestar. Hermione se apoyó en su hombro. El pelinegro pasó una mano por su espalda, abrazándola tenuemente — Hagamos algo, dime tres cosas, sólo tres cosas por las que no podrías estar con Harry, y después una por la que sí. Ya veremos cual vale más.

— Por las que no podría… — suspiró Hermione cerrando los ojos. Concentrándose — Por… — meditó — Bueno… — se mordió el labio, tratando de concentrarse — Tal vez… — de recordar algo — Es que…

¿Daño?, ¿sufrimiento?, ¿abandono?, ¿engaño?

Nada de eso existía más en ella. Todo había quedado atrás. Ni siquiera una sombra quedaba de aquello.

— Dime porque debes estar con él — la interrumpió Will al no escuchar ninguna respuesta de su parte. Hermione abrió los ojos, así como el alma.

— Porque no podría vivir sin él… Porque es muy importante en mi vida… Porque quiero envejecer a su lado… Quiero formar una familia a su lado. Quiero… ser su esposa, su compañera… — declaró sintiendo que el corazón le saltaba del pecho — Quiero que sea lo primero que vea al despertar y lo último al acostarme… — cerró los ojos, abrumada por todo lo que sentía en aquel momento, pero más que nada… — ¡Porque lo amo!, ¡porque lo amo como jamás había amado antes y no sé qué sería de mi vida sin él a mi lado!, ¡no podría soportar otros seis años alejada de él!, ¡simplemente no podría estar lejos!, ¡no podría ser feliz al lado de otro porque sólo él me conoce como nadie!, ¡y porque me ama igual o más de lo que yo lo amo! — finalizó con pasión. Sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y su corazón se disparó como si lo hubieran llenado de fuegos artificiales.

— Ahora dime, ¿por qué no puedes analizar todo lo que has dicho y le encuentras una lógica?… — la separó de si para verla de frente — Jean, no hay nada que te impida estar a su lado. Eres libre. Lo amas. Él a ti. Nada ni nadie puede romper eso — le acarició afectuosamente la mejilla.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti, Will? — se preguntó en voz alta.

— Seguir siendo un enredo de inseguridades — sonrió con melancolía su amigo. Cada palabra había sido igual que una puñalada en su pecho. Todo eso se asemejaba perfectamente a lo que sentía por ella; lástima que jamás ésas palabras serían para él.

Hermione bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

— A veces me pregunto cómo es que soy capaz de merecerte… — le dijo — Lamento tanto hacerte daño Will… — lo regresó a ver afligida. Will la soltó lentamente, sin poder omitir el gesto de dolor en su mirada — Si hubiera una forma de…

— Sólo sé feliz. Es lo único que quiero… — la interrumpió, sonriéndole casi imperceptiblemente — Y si ésa felicidad es al lado de otro, yo no soy quien para entrometerme — la miró decidido.

— ¡Eres el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido jamás! — declaró solemnemente, abrazándolo del cuello, refugiándose en sus brazos.

— Si, bueno. Eso lo he sabido siempre… — murmuró con humor, haciéndola reír suavemente. En sus ojos azules el dolor por su decisión — Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a algún bar y nos tomamos unos tragos después de terminarnos ésta deliciosa pasta? — le propuso sin más una vez se separaron, acercándole su plato.

— Pues si a eso vamos, no creo que salgamos de aquí en un buen rato. ¿Ya viste todo lo que hicimos?, parece que vamos a alimentar a todo un regimiento — le dijo con una sonrisa.

— Todo un regimiento no. Más bien a Terry y Luna. Ésos dos comen como si fuera su último día en la Tierra… — repuso con humor. Hermione asintió dándole la razón — Aunque, podrías usarlo de excusa e ir a visitar a Harry llevándole algo… — le sugirió en tono burlón, como quien no quiere la cosa. La castaña le dio un golpe en el brazo — Yo sólo decía — se masajeó la zona. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, mas sonrió para sí, pensando en que no era tan mala idea.

Mientras Will se le quedaba viendo pensando que ya no podía posponer más un asunto pendiente que tenía. Sí, ya era hora de que hablara frente a frente con Harry Potter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: PASADO VERSUS PRESENTE**

El fin de semana llegó en un parpadeo, y si bien ni Luna y Ron, y ni Hermione y Harry, volvieron a encontrarse o hablar; hubo alguien que en su calendario tenía tachado ése día como " _Enfrentamiento con Potter_ ". Y ése no era otro que William Reeves.

Para aquellos quienes conocieran a Will, sabrían de antemano que no era un hombre violento; de hecho, distaba mucho de aquellos otros hombres que a la primera amenaza se iban a los golpes. Aunque bien era cierto que muchos se intimidaban por su complexión y estatura; éste estaba lejos de ser un fiero tigre. A decir verdad, William siempre había sido un hombre pacífico; y tal cual sus abuelos le habían enseñado desde pequeño, él pensaba que la mejor manera de resolver los conflictos era hablando.

Así que, ¿qué mejor manera que ésa para poder resolver al fin ése dilema que tenía entre Harry Potter y Jean?

Harry no pudo estar más desconcertado aquella tarde, cuando; luego de que Ron se fastidiara de estar encerrado y se marchara a La Madriguera; William, el ex novio de Hermione, tocó a su puerta.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — fue el comentario agresivo que salió de la boca del ojiverde al verse sorprendido por la presencia del otro.

— Creo que eso es lo de menos ahora Potter. Importa más por qué ¿no te parece? — replicó el ojiazul con seriedad.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo — zanjó, intentando cerrar la puerta. Will la alcanzó a detener interponiendo su mano.

— Vine a aquí por Jean. Pero si no quieres hablar sobre ello, es tu decisión.

Harry lo miró con recelo.

— ¿Y bien?, ¿me dejarás parado aquí o qué?… — le espetó Will, comenzando a exasperarse.

El ojiverde frunció la boca con impotencia. Fuera lo que fuera que William quisiera decirle, si se trataba de Hermione todo le concernía.

— Pasa — masculló al fin, haciéndose a un lado.

* * *

A pesar de haber usado antes la llave de repuesto de la casa de Luna como un millón de veces, Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse en ésa ocasión como una intrusa.

Sabía que su amiga estaba en casa. Lo sabía porque después de haber llamado a la puerta varias veces, ésta no había siquiera simulado que no estaba; al contrario, sólo había subido el volumen del televisor fingiendo que no la escuchaba.

Aunque Hermione no podía culparla. Había estado tan abstraída en el trabajo que su mejor amiga había quedado en el olvido los pasados días. Eso sin contar que había sido tan mal amiga para con ella, que terminó enterándose por terceros que Luna y Ron se habían peleado hacía varios días, y ella, Hermione, no sabía nada al respecto.

Cuándo ingresó en la sala ni siquiera se preguntó porque Luna no volteó a verla. La molestia era palpable en su ceño fruncido. Jugar a la inocente y preguntarle porque no le había abierto la puerta, era algo que Hermione tampoco quería hacer. Así que optó por lo más sano… Disculparse.

— Lo siento Lu. Perdón por haber estado tan alejada estos últimos días… — empezó, sentándose a su lado. El que Luna se alejara de ella y subiera un poco más el volumen del televisor no le dio muchas esperanzas — Tienes razones para estar molesta conmigo, lo entiendo. Tampoco busco una forma de justificarme, porque no la hay. Eres mi amiga, y debí estar ahí para ti. Y sobre Ron… — añadió titubeantemente.

— ¿Quién te dijo lo de Ronald? — fue lo único que dijo Luna.

— Hannah. Los escucharon discutir en tu oficina el otro día… — le contestó Hermione, sin atreverse a hondar en el asunto. Sabía de antemano que Luna odiaba a los chismosos.

La rubia no dijo nada.

— Lo siento mucho Luna — volvió a repetir Hermione.

— No importa — zanjó finalmente Luna, sin voltear a verla.

— Si importa… — repuso Hermione con un dejo de desesperación — Tú siempre has estado ahí para mí. Y ahora que tú me necesitabas yo fui tan egoísta que puse de lado nuestra amistad para concentrarme en el trabajo… — se atrevió quitarle el control de la mano y apagó el televisor — El trabajo viene y va Lu, pero las buenas amistades, como la tuya, es algo que te sucede una vez en la vía… Y no quiero perderla — la miró apenada.

Luna se quedó unos minutos en silencio, analizando lo que decía Hermione, hasta que finalmente se giró hacia ella y sonrió apenas imperceptiblemente.

— Me estaba preguntando si la promesa que te hice acerca de patearle el trasero a Harry, también lo podíamos aplicar con Ronald ésta vez — comentó con un dejo de humor.

Hermione sonrió y la abrazó.

— De verdad lo siento… — le dijo al oído. Luna no dijo nada, sólo la estrechó entre sus brazos — Y no te preocupes por eso. Ya me encargué de que le den su merecido — le dijo a modo de confesión.

— ¿Contrataste a un matón? — la miró de golpe.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!, — negó Hermione arrugando el entrecejo — Mucho mejor… — sonrió con malicia. Luna la miró sin entender — Le envié una carta a la señora Weasley — le explicó.

Luna fingió un estremecimiento al escucharla, haciendo reír a Hermione.

* * *

Una vez cerró la puerta y se giró hacia Will, Harry lo miró interrogante.

— Tú dirás.

— Mira, iré al grano y no me andaré con sandeces… — empezó a decir Will — De seguro ya estás cansado de oír la misma cantaleta una y otra vez acerca de lo mucho que sufrió Hermione todo éste tiempo por tu culpa. Sin embargo, nadie te ha dicho cuánto y cómo. A eso vine yo. A resolver cualquier duda y contestar cualquier pregunta que tengas — resumió.

Harry lo miró sin comprender. Que el ex novio del amor de tu vida viniera a tu casa a hablar de ella ya era raro. Pero que además viniera con un extraño plan de aclarar las cosas entre ustedes… Bueno, eso ya era de chiflados.

— ¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que vas a decirme es la verdad y no una artimaña para separarme de Hermione? — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Will lo miró indignado.

— En primera, porque la felicidad de Jean depende de esto. Y en segunda, porque a pesar de lo mucho que pueda despreciarte, sé que eres tú a quien ella ama, y contra eso no puedo valerme de nada… — le espetó molesto. Harry frunció el entrecejo, indeciso — Aunque si prefieres, me puedo ir ahora y no molestarme más en aclarar las cosas. Después de todo, es tu problema y no el mío.

El ojiverde se le quedó viendo fijamente, intentando descifrar quizás segundas intenciones en sus ojos. No obstante, no encontró nada más que verdad. No le quedaba de otra que confiar.

— ¿Y bien? — lo miró interrogante Will.

— Vamos a la sala — le indicó Harry, guiándolo.

— Empezaré por el principio… — decía momentos después Will, una vez estuvieron sentados — Desde el momento en que conocí a Jean, siempre me pareció una persona fuerte y capaz de cuidar de sí misma; si bien la forma en como nos conocimos no me dio mucho a que desear sobre ella, hubo algo en su mirada, en sus gestos que me prendió de ella desde ése día…

— Si vas a hablar de tu enamoramiento será mejor que… — lo miró fastidiado. _¿Qué se creía?_ , se preguntó indignado.

— No, no hablaré de eso… — lo calló Will — como decía: nos conocimos un día en Londres, ella iba cargada de pergaminos sin mirar por donde pasaba y yo iba justo dando vuelta en una esquina, cuando literalmente me cayó encima. Puedo decir con seguridad, que el primer pensamiento de ambos fue que jamás habíamos conocido a una persona tan molesta e insoportable antes — sonrió de sólo recordarlo.

Harry prefirió no interrumpirlo ésta vez.

— Luego nos volvimos a encontrar, cosa que ninguno de los dos esperaba. Y después nos seguimos topando, un día sí, otro no. Hasta que al final, tuvimos que trabajar juntos. Cosa que nos acercó aún más.

— ¿Cómo se encontraron? — si le estaba contando todo aquello por iniciativa propia, quería sacarle lo más que pudiera para disipar todas sus interrogantes sobre ésos seis años en blanco.

— En el Ministerio. Trabajo en el nivel 5. En la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica… — le explicó rápidamente — El cómo nos volvimos a encontrar fue cuando me subí al ascensor un día y Hermione ya estaba allí sola. Ya imaginaras su sorpresa e indignación… — satirizó.

— ¿Y de que hablaron?, ¿qué te dijo? — bombardeó de preguntas el ojiverde.

— Luego, luego — hizo un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio nuevamente.

Harry quiso replicar, pero se contuvo.

— Cuándo empezamos a trabajar, ambos nos aborrecíamos como no tienes idea. No podíamos vernos sin empezar a discutir. Sin embargo, por obvias razones, acordamos tratarnos civilizadamente, por decirlo de alguna manera. Así que con el paso de los días empezamos a tratarnos como cualquier otro tipo de personas. Le conté de mi vida. Ella me contó de la suya…

— ¿Qué te contó? — se apresuró a preguntar Harry.

— Tú de plano no eres paciente ¿verdad? — le espetó con cierto fastidio.

— Dijiste que contestarías cada una de mis preguntas — le recordó molesto.

— Bien… — suspiró acorralado — Me contó cosas de su infancia, de sus padres, como se enteró que era bruja, un poco de su estancia en Hogwarts…

— ¿Sólo un poco?, ¿de qué te habló?, ¿me mencionó alguna vez? — bombardeó de preguntas nuevamente.

— Si, sólo un poco. Habló de lo que aprendió, de Luna. Y no, no te mencionó — respondió cada una.

Harry hizo una mueca.

— Pero ni te sientas herido, porque en ése entonces ella aun creía que la habías engañado con Ginny, y bueno, para que hacer grande la historia… — le restó importancia. El ojiverde asintió — También me contó del movimiento de la P.E.D.D.O., mucho de eso en realidad. Mencionaba en ocasiones cosas que aprendió en Berlín. Pero no hablaba mucho de sus sentimientos, y eso fue algo que noté de inmediato.

— ¿Sabes por qué? — lo miró interesado.

Will se encogió de hombros.

— Retomando el tema: ambos aprendimos cosas del otro, y al fin descubrimos que la otra persona no era tan mala como pensábamos. Nos ganamos mutuamente la confianza del otro. Y poco tiempo después establecimos una amistad. Después, un día me presentó a su mejor amiga y el amigo de ambas…

— ¿Luna y Terry? — indagó. Will asintió.

— A Lu le simpaticé en el acto y fue algo que me sorprendió de alguna manera. Es decir, apenas me vio y ya proclamaba que seríamos grandes amigos los cuatro.

— Luna siempre ha tenido un sexto sentido con las personas… — murmuró a regañadientes Harry — Seguramente fue por eso que te aceptó de inmediato. Te vio como alguien… bueno.

— Debió ser… — se encogió de hombros Will — En cuanto a Terry, más bien parecía aliviado de que hubiera un hombre más en el grupo… — comentó con gracia — Las cosas marcharon genial por semanas, incluso meses. Sin embargo, todo cambió cuando se aproximó la víspera de Navidad — su semblante se oscureció.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — murmuró con inquietud.

— Mientras más se acercaba la fecha noté como Jean se apagaba cada vez más. Sus ganas de salir se volvieron escasas al principio, hasta que al final no salía ni para ir al supermercado. Su mirada se ensombreció. Unas inmensas ojeras cubrieron sus ojos. Incluso enflacó un poco… — a su mente vino la imagen de Hermione y crispó los puños.

— ¿Pero por qué?, ¿qué le pasaba?, ¿estaba enferma? — se apresuró a preguntar con un dejo de angustia.

— No, no estaba enferma… — refutó Will con amargura — Yo no sabía porque era todo aquello. Hasta que un día Luna me lo dijo…

Flash Back

— Es que no lo entiendo Luna, casi no come, nunca sale, le pregunto qué le pasa y sólo me evita hasta cerrarse en sí misma. ¿Qué le pasa?, ¡por favor dímelo! — le suplicó Will mirándola con desesperación.

Luna suspiró un tanto cansada. Llevaba años cargando el mismo peso que Hermione. Ella también sentía lo mismo que su amiga.

— Al principio pensé que con el tiempo y la distancia bastaría para que olvidara, que sanara, — empezó a hablar con una voz tan apagada que Will se inquietó de sobremanera, sintiendo un frío corrosivo retorciéndole las entrañas — pero me equivoqué. Cada fecha importante. Cada aniversario. Es peor.

— Pero ¿qué es peor?, ¡Lu habla claro! — la tomó de los brazos, cual si fuera un chaleco salvavidas del cual podría aferrarse para salir de ése frío que lo consumía.

— Lo que tiene Hermione no es algo que se pueda curar Will — lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Está… está enferma entonces?, ¿eso es? — sus brazos cayeron inertes a su lado. Sus azules ojos se tiñeron de pánico. De terror.

Luna negó lentamente con la cabeza.

— Está enamorada… — aquello sonó de los labios de la rubia cual si fuera una condena a muerte. Will no supo que sentir al respecto — Se enamoró de su mejor amigo y cuando éste daba muestras de sentir lo mismo, ilusionándola incluso, simplemente la traicionó con su mejor amiga. Le rompió el corazón. Ni siquiera tuvo el suficiente valor para decirle de frente que quería a otra; sólo fue y se refugió en los brazos de una a la que considerábamos nuestra hermana — soltó con gran amargura. Con dolor y rencor brillando en su mirada.

— ¿Qué? — balbuceó escéptico.

— Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley están muertos y enterrados para Herm y para mi desde hace casi cuatro años Will, y así seguirán estando — sentenció sin añadir más.

Fin Flash Back

—… que era por ti — su voz se tornó fría y lo miró con un dejo de odio en los ojos.

Los hombros de Harry cayeron al instante, sintiendo un enorme peso aplastarlo contra el mueble. Sus palabras calaron hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

— Y fue ahí donde me prometí a mí mismo y a Jean que jamás, ¡jamás!, dejaría que alguien más la dañara como lo habías hecho tú. Que dedicaría mi cuerpo y alma a mitigar todo el dolor que sentía. Que nunca más volvería a llorar por ti ni por ningún otro idiota… — apretó la mandíbula — Fue ahí donde murió la Hermione Granger que conocías y nació Jean. Mi mejor amiga.

Flash Back

— No entiendo para que venir a una playa, se supone que es… Navidad. De estar… frente a la chimenea… alejados del frío… — decía Hermione con la voz cada vez más apagada, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. Sintiendo un ataque de pánico — ¡Will, por favor, quiero irme!, no puedo… no puedo hacer esto… — lo miró con angustia. El corazón del ojiazul se contrajo al ver la desesperación brillando en sus ojos mieles.

— ¿Irnos?, pero si acabamos de llegar… — compuso una expresión jovial — Anda, vamos. Que el mar nos espera — y le rodeó la cintura arrastrándola por la arena de la playa.

Hermione miró vacilante la marea ir y venir, observando su sombra y la de Will en la blanca arena gracias al inmenso sol que los bañaba. Con el sonido tranquilo de las olas en sus oídos. Anestesiándola de cualquier sentimiento desagradable. Rociando su cuerpo de paz… tranquilidad.

Después de casi cuatro largos años…

Pero antes de detenerse a pensar en eso sintió como los brazos de Will la levantaban en vuelo y salía disparado al mar metiéndolos a ambos bañándolos en un segundo. Y a pesar de la indignación por aquel inapropiado comportamiento, Hermione no pudo evitar reír y disfrutar de la sensación del agua recorriendo su cuerpo, del viendo revolviendo su cabello, y de la compañía de aquel pelinegro ojiazul.

— ¿Verdad que no es tan malo, Jean? — le preguntó Will con una sonrisa radiante mientras acomodaba distraídamente un mechón de su cabello castaño tras su oreja.

Hermione le sonrió de vuelta, enarcando una ceja por escucharlo decir su segundo nombre con tanta desenvoltura.

— No. No es malo. Es todo lo contrario — coincidió Hermione, sonriendo con alegría. Sintiendo que la Navidad había vuelto a ser cálida.

Fin Flash Back

— Desde ése día las cosas cambiaron. Tu recuerdo no era más que eso. Un recuerdo. Uno que estuvo alejado durante mucho tiempo… — siguió Will.

Harry sintió como si le hubieran arrancado de un tajo una parte de él. Su mirada apagada lo decía todo.

— En año nuevo. San Valentín. Vacaciones de semana santa. Tu cumpleaños. El de ella. Halloween. Navidad. Todas y cada una de las fechas que englobaban tu recuerdo, jamás la dejé. En ni una sola. Siempre estuve ahí para ella y por ella…

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Harry saliendo de su letargo.

— Porque la quería. Y porque una parte de mi la amaba sin saberlo — le confesó sin titubeo alguno.

— ¿Y Hermione?, ¿ella… ella sentía algo por ti? — se atrevió a preguntar.

Will suspiró profundamente.

— No. Sólo me quería como amigo. Cómo su mejor amigo — especificó.

— ¿Alguna vez ella… alguna vez me recordó… en todo ése tiempo a tu lado?, ¿aunque sea un poco? — un nudo se formó en su garganta al preguntar aquello.

Will tuvo el impulso de decir " _¡No!_ " con tanta vehemencia como le fuera capaz, mas no pudo. ¿Para qué mentir?

— Si…

Flash Back

— Uy, ¡mira todo éste cabello alborotado!… — exclamó Will con asombro al sacar otra foto de la caja de pertenencias de Hermione que estaban acomodando — ¡Y ésos dientes, por Merlín! — siguió, atónito. Dramatizando de sobremanera.

— ¡Oh, ya basta! — le arrebató la foto Hermione con las mejillas sonrojadas, poniéndola en el alfeizar de la chimenea.

Se acababa de mudar a su nueva casa y sus amigos estaban ayudándole a acomodar sus cosas. Ella y William estaban en la sala mientras Terry y Luna se ocupaban de sacar los utensilios de la cocina y acomodarlos en los respectivos cajones. Lo cual ocasionaba que hicieran un gran alboroto.

— ¿En serio eres tú? — le preguntó pasmado. Intentando molestarla.

Hermione no le contestó, se limitó a mirarlo mal sobre su hombro y tenderle la mano para que le diera la próxima foto.

— ¿Y éstos quiénes son? — se interesó el ojiazul al reparar en la foto que tenía en las manos. Tres niños de no más de 13 años saludaban sonrientes a la cámara, uno con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en… _Oh, oh_. Cayó en cuenta de golpe, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para ver como la mirada de Hermione se apagaba al observar la foto.

— Son… — balbuceó mordiéndose el labio.

— ¡Hey!, ¡mira ésta!, ¡te ves bien chiquita!, ¿aquí cuantos tenías eh?, ¿cinco?, ¿seis? — se apresuró a sacar otra foto. Una en la que salía con sus padres y tras sus espaldas se observaba el Coliseo Romano.

— Yo… creo que… — respiró agitadamente. Will se reprochó por su estupidez en silencio, al mismo tiempo en que se incorporaba del suelo y la encerraba en sus brazos con fuerza, sintiéndola convulsionarse en cortos sollozos.

Fin Flash Back

—… nunca de la mejor forma. Pero si — añadió con pesar.

Harry asintió en silencio. Luego se puso de pie.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — le preguntó de pronto.

— Una cerveza estaría bien — le pidió Will.

— La pasó muy mal por tu culpa, creo que ya te lo habían dicho — le comentaba Will después de unos minutos, degustando de su cerveza de mantequilla.

— No tan explícitamente como tú ahora — reconoció Harry.

— Es mejor la verdad completa que a medias, yo siempre lo he dicho. Además, si fuera mi situación… — meditó unos segundos — No, yo no haría algo tan estúpido como tú — repuso.

— Sígueme contando — le pidió. Sin hacer caso al insulto previo.

— Sólo acércame la otra cerveza, esto va para largo — le pidió extendiendo la mano. Meneando la cabeza, Harry se la dio y no pudo evitar notar la similitud con su amigo pelirrojo.

* * *

— Invité a Harry el otro día a cenar aquí — le comentaba tiempo después Luna a Hermione, mientras veían una película.

Hermione la regresó a ver extrañada.

— ¿En serio? — le preguntó con un dejo de escepticismo.

— Si, hablamos del pasado, y resolvimos algunas cosas pendientes — le contó.

— Me alegra — se sinceró Hermione, regresando la mirada a la película.

Luna asintió, contemplando el televisor con gesto distraído.

— ¿Volverás con él? — le cuestionó de pronto, mirándola.

— Nunca hemos sido pareja — repuso la castaña, esquivamente.

— Ése día en la boda de Neville. Tal vez andaba un poco distraída, pero pude notar sus miradas… ¿Pasó algo, cierto? — sonrió tenuemente.

Hermione se mordió el labio, sonriendo sin poderlo evitar.

— Nos besamos — musitó con emoción.

Luna se giró completamente hacia ella soltando un chillido emocionado.

— ¿Y luego? — le preguntó interesada.

— Y luego, ustedes nos interrumpieron… — le recriminó Hermione — Intentamos disculparnos con Ginny y Neville para irnos y hablar, pero nuevamente ustedes nos trajeron de un lado para otro sin soltarnos — se quejó.

— Ay Herm, lo siento… — se disculpó Luna, apenada — Con razón Harry se veía tan impaciente el día de la boda — meditó.

Hermione asintió.

— Entonces, ¿cuándo lo buscarás? — le preguntó sin más. La castaña la miró con gracia. Ver a Luna tan animada por su relación con Harry la alegraba.

Pero cuando vería a Harry, era algo que aún no sabía. No con la P.E.D.D.O. aun en puerta. Se lamentó.

* * *

El sol se ocultó sin que Harry y Will se dieran cuenta, hasta que tuvieron que encender la luz para poder ver algo en la penumbra. Harry cada vez se sorprendía más con todas las anécdotas que tenía Will acerca de Hermione.

Playas. Parques de diversiones. Ciudades que nunca había visitado. Bares. Discotecas. ¡Conciertos!

Se había perdido de tanto por su idiotez, pensó acongojado.

Mas Will ni se daba cuenta de su abatimiento, estaba completamente perdido en los recuerdos, tan presentes en su mente. Y sin duda, la cerveza de mantequilla ayudaba un poco en su desenvoltura.

— E incluso una vez nos pusimos tan mal que terminamos todos en un bar karaoke ahogados de borrachos y conmigo arriba de la barra… — se rio con cierta nostalgia.

Flash Back

— ¿Qué crees que haces?… — chilló Hermione tirándolo de la camisa para que se bajara de la silla y no se trepara a la barra — ¡Era una broma!, no le hagas caso a Lu — le pidió. Mas Will, con un torpe movimiento, se liberó de su agarre y acto seguido estaba arriba de la barra tambaleándose sobre sus talones, tomando el micrófono que le ofrecía el sonriente cantinero.

— ¡TÚ PUEDES AMIGO!, ¡DEMUÉSTRALES QUE LOS AULLIDOS QUE ESCUCHABA TU VECINO CUÁNDO ESTABAS EN LA DUCHA ERAN DE TU PERRO Y NO TUYOS CUÁNDO CANTABAS! — lo "animó" Terry levantando su tarro de cerveza en un brindis. Will lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados; aunque también podía ser que no podía mantenerlos completamente abiertos por el letargo de la borrachera.

Los que alcanzaron a escuchar, entre ellos Luna, rieron a carcajadas.

— ¡Will, bájate de ahí! — le pidió de nuevo la castaña, mirándolo incómoda.

— ¡A VER TODO EL MUNDO!, ¡GUARDEN SILENCIO!… — pidió Will poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y exagerando al chistar; definitivamente estaba igual o más ebrio que Terry; mas le hicieron caso. En definitiva, ya nadie en ése lugar estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos. Aunque bueno, ¿qué se podía esperar a las 2:30 de la mañana?, y una noche de viernes, además — ¡Ésta canción va dedicada para mi amiga Hermione Jean Granger, a quien quiero más en éste mundo!… — se escucharon algunos silbidos socarrones. Entre ellos estuvo el de Terry. Luna sólo chillaba animada como adolescente en un concierto de rock de su artista favorito. Hermione sintió que se sonrojaba y se estampó la mano en la frente, abochornada — ¡y haría cualquier cosa por ella!… — completó ocasionando otra ronda de gritos — ¡SALUD! — levantó un trago de tequila y se lo bebió en un parpadeo, arrojándole el pequeño vaso al cantinero. Éste lo atrapó sin problemas gracias a la experiencia.

— ¡YA CANTA LA ESTÚPIDA CANCIÓN WILLIAM, ANTES DE QUE HERMIONE SALGA CORRIENDO! — le pinchó Luna con una mirada un tanto aturdida por el alcohol.

Y antes de que Hermione pudiera tirar de él nuevamente, de la rocola empezó a salir una melodía que ella conocía muy bien. Sólo esperaba que William además de cantarla no se atreviera a…

— Oh, no — murmuró por lo bajo.

Los acordes de guitarra empezaron a sonar justo en el mismo instante en que Will empezó a mover los pies y cadera al ritmo de la canción "Think she likes me" de Billy Gildman, comenzando a cantar:

— " _I think she likes me_

 _And I know I like her_

 _It's kind of frightening_

' _Cause it's too soon to be sure_

 _I think she likes me_

 _Maybe even might be love_ "

La gente empezó a aplaudir animada, y Terry y Luna empezaron a balancearse al ritmo de su amigo; sin embargo, Hermione quedó estática donde estaba, capturada por el sonido de la profunda y afinada voz de Will. El cual por cierto empezó a caminar por la barra, sonriendo con coquetería a varias chicas que estaban entre la multitud, arrancando suspiros.

— " _Should I be patient_

 _Or should I ask her straight out_

 _That smile she gave me_

 _Don't leave too much room for doubt_

 _I think she likes me_

 _Maybe even might be love_ "

Para éste punto ya había regresado al lado de sus amigos y se había arrodillado acercando su rostro al de Hermione, cantando con una sonrisa alegre en el rostro:

— " _Our first kiss said more than good night_

 _I bet I've relived it a thousand times_

 _I can't predict what the future's gonna bring_

 _But those looks that she's been giving me_

 _Can only mean one thing_ "

Hermione no pudo más que sonreír y reír por su gesto. Will se irguió viéndose satisfecho por su reacción. Terry y Luna tomaron a Hermione de un brazo cada uno y empezaron a balancearse. Las personas aplaudían al unísono.

— " _I think she likes me_

 _I think she might be the one_

 _And more than likely_

 _The best is still yet to come_

 _I think she likes me_

 _Maybe even might be love_ "

Se dejó caer de rodillas fingiendo tocar una guitarra ocasionando las ovaciones de las personas. Y para cuando empezó el siguiente coro se incorporó de un brinco; Hermione, Luna y Terry cantaron junto a él desde donde estaban…

— " _Our first kiss said more than good night_

 _I bet I've relived it a thousand times_

 _And I can't predict what the future's gonna bring_

 _But those looks that she's been giving me_

 _Can only mean one thing_ "

Bajó de la barra de un salto y se acercó lentamente a Hermione. Terry y Luna se hicieron a un lado, con sus tragos en las manos, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Hermione le sonrió a Will.

— " _I think she likes me_

 _And I know I like her_

 _It's kind of frightening_

' _Cause it's too soon to be sure_

 _I think she likes me_

 _Maybe even might be love_ "

La tomó de la cintura moviéndose al compás, haciéndola balancearse junto a él, haciéndola girar en sus brazos y terminó cantándole al oído, con las últimas notas de la canción extinguiéndose junto a las voces de los demás clientes.

— " _I think she likes me…_

 _I think she likes me…_

 _I think she likes me_ …"

Y todo el lugar estalló en aplausos y ovaciones.

— ¿Qué te pareció? — le preguntó en un susurro, aun permaneciendo abrazados. El ruido reinaba nuevamente en el lugar y otra canción se escuchó desde la rocola.

— Que la canción tiene toda la razón… — respondió sin titubear apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— Feliz cumpleaños Jean — le deseó. Había pasado todo el día sin poder decírselo por su petición, pero ahora envalentonado por el alcohol y su dulce aroma no pudo resistirse.

Hermione se limitó a asentir, con una sonrisa en los labios. Los ojos le empezaron a pesar, había tenido demasiadas emociones ése día, y el licor que corría por su organismo la aturdía lentamente. _¿Qué era lo que le había dicho antes a Will?_ , se preguntó en silencio.

Fin Flash Back

— En fin, creo que esto era demasiado personal para contártelo; — arrugó el entrecejo con cierta reprimenda hacia sí mismo — pobre de ti si se lo dices a alguien Potter — mas no se escuchó como una amenaza, sólo como un simple comentario.

— Te subiste a una barra de un bar a cantarle una canción por su cumpleaños; — sonrió sin una pizca de alegría en la voz Harry — y yo me limité a darle un tonto libro de Aritmancia en navidad — ironizó. Sintiéndose un tonto insensible.

— No será de casualidad uno titulado "Aritmancia Avanzada", ¿verdad? — indagó.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — lo miró intrigado. Will rio por la ironía.

— Todo el mundo que conoce a Jean ha visto ése libro. Lo guarda celosamente en su casa, pero siempre lo trae a cualquier lado cuando sale. Es… muy importante para ella.

Harry sintió un ligero hormigueo en el estómago.

— ¿Dices que lo…?

— De hecho, podría decir que lo cuida con el mismo cuidado y cariño que a Crookshanks — meditó para sí.

— Yo… — se le atoraron las palabras en la boca. ¿De verdad era tan importante ése libro para ella?, se preguntó. ¿O es que sólo le gustaba mucho?

 _Si serás, qué de plano necesitas que te diga "Es porque se lo diste tú, Harry, eso lo hace especial", ¿para que puedas entenderlo?_ , le espetó con sarcasmo una voz al oído.

— Bueno, ya es tarde. Y la verdad ya tengo sueño… — se levantó Will dejando la cerveza en la mesita de centro. Harry también se levantó y lo acompañó a la puerta.

— Adiós — dijo por último el ojiazul reprimiendo un bostezo mientras salía.

— ¡William!… — lo llamó antes de que éste Desapareciera. El ojiazul se giró a verlo — gracias, gracias por haber cuidado de ella todos éstos años — le tendió la mano. Will lo dudó un segundo, pero al final aceptó el gesto y la estrechó. Después, lo meditó un par de segundos hasta que replicó:

— Jean me dijo que las cosas entre ustedes cambiaron en su último año en Hogwarts… — Harry asintió — ¿Por qué nunca te animaste a confesarle tus sentimientos? — lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, intrigado.

— Por tonto — sonrió con amargura Harry, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

— Ella aun te ama. Tú a ella. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que dejes tu estupidez de lado y le hagas frente ¿no te parece? — a pesar de la verdad de sus palabras, y el insulto incluido, no hubo nota de rencor alguno ésta vez.

— Si al menos la encontrara — suspiró abatido.

— Déjame eso a mí… — dijo Will con un gesto de traerse algo entre manos. Harry lo regresó a ver curioso.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: A TU LADO**

Las vacaciones de semana santa estaban por terminar, y aunque varios de sus colegas iban a regresar a la oficina y la carga de trabajo disminuiría considerablemente, a Harry poco le importaba eso.

No había podido dormir bien desde la visita de William a su casa. Gran parte de las noches se la pasó contemplando el techo de su habitación rememorando la conversación que habían tenido; y en otras ocasiones, cuando el cansancio lo vencía, únicamente lo hacía para atormentarlo con pesadillas en las que observaba a Hermione refugiarse en los brazos del otro, dejándolo a él en el olvido.

Cuándo amanecía las cosas no iban mejor. Si bien la conversación con Will había disipado un poco la laguna mental de aquellos seis años lejos de Hermione. El remordimiento y culpa no lo dejaron ni a sol ni sombra. Que idiota había sido.

Y lo peor es que el "hubiera" no existía. No podía hacer nada para borrar ése dolor en Hermione. Sólo le quedaba luchar por ella en el presente. Y recompensarle todo con el futuro. Juntos. Porque de algo estaba más que seguro ahora. Ella también lo amaba. Y un sentimiento como ése no podía borrarse de la noche a la mañana. Pelearía por ella. Se aferraría a cualquier mínima señal y ganaría su amor de una vez por todas.

No, Hermione Granger no lo evadiría ésta vez. O hablaban, ¡o hablaban!

Ya era tiempo de ponerse en marcha. No volvería a caer nuevamente en el error del pasado. No. Dejaría de ser para siempre el "Niño Que Vivió"; ahora sería un hombre; tal como el que ella necesitaba a su lado. Uno que luchara y defendiera su amor, que no se quedara cruzado de brazos o se diera por vencido al más mínimo obstáculo.

Además, ¿qué podía perder?, nada. Nada comparado con lo que perdió ésos seis largos años alejado de su lado. Nada en comparación con lo que podía ganar.

A Hermione.

Dios, ¿cómo había sobrevivido ésos seis largos años sin ella?, se preguntó.

No tenía idea, pero de algo estaba seguro ahora; no volvería a tener que replantearse la pregunta en un futuro cercano. ¡Jamás!; su vida siempre había estado labrada en piedra, incluso desde el momento de ser concebido, y por ello muchas veces fue privado de cosas que todo ser humano necesitada; entre ellas el amor, una familia. Pero juraba por la memoria de sus padres que no volvería a pasar. Ellos quisieron cambiar el destino desde el momento en que supieron de su espera, pero por golpes de la vida no pudieron concluir la tarea. Ahora era su turno.

Les demostraría a todos quien era Harry James Potter Evans. Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans.

Le mostraría a Hermione que era digno de ella. Y que no había porque dudar. Le grabaría a tinta permanente en su cabeza y corazón que él la amaba como a nadie.

* * *

Aquella tarde, Hermione no podía comprender el motivo por el cual estaba en aquel lugar. ¿Por qué, en primer lugar, William la había citado ahí?; en su nota sólo había mencionado que necesitaba hablar con ella urgentemente, además adjuntaba una tarjeta electrónica de una habitación en un hotel. Ésa fue su segunda gran interrogante. ¿Por qué quería verla en un hotel?, bien podrían hablar en su casa o el departamento de él, no era necesario verse en ése edificio.

Y luego estaba la forma en como redactó la carta. Era su letra, estaba segura. Incluso su forma de escribir. Pero no por algo ella había sido una de las mejores en su clase y descubierto infinidad de acertijos; recordaba perfectamente cuando mandaban cartas fuera de Hogwarts con mensajes ocultos para que en caso de ser interceptados no pudieran descifrarlos, fue por eso que le pareció extraño que citara aquello de:

" _Es sobre lo que hablamos el otro día. Encontré la solución. Encuéntrame en donde una vez cenamos durante mi cumpleaños en Londres. Ten la mente abierta_ ".

 _¿Mente abierta?_ , se preguntó cuándo abordó un ascensor. Pues claro que su mente estaba completamente despabilada. Pero con que fuera una bromita de su amigo, y ya se las arreglaría para que se arrepintiera.

Además, ¿a qué demonios se refería con "lo que hablamos el otro día" ?, ya ni recordaba que habían hablado, pensó mientras salía al pasillo y miraba los números de las habitaciones al avanzar.

 _Fue algo de la P.E.D.D.O. ¿quizás?_ , se preguntó deteniéndose frente a la marcada con el número 1745.

Extrajo la tarjeta de su bolso, meditando de nuevo.

 _No, no fue algo de la P.E.D.D.O._ , negó.

Pasó la tarjeta electrónica por la pequeña abertura en la puerta y ésta se abrió al instante.

Empujó la puerta al tiempo que guardaba la tarjeta en su bolso. Y entró a la habitación tratando de recordar acerca de que había hablado con Will… Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al comprenderlo.

— Harry — musitó aturdida. La respuesta frente a sus ojos.

Fue como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo al ver a Harry frente a ella, sintiendo como sus rodillas flaqueaban un poco, pero fue más evidente al ser consciente de que el pelinegro había cerrado la puerta mágicamente a su espalda.

— Hola Hermione — le sonrió Harry.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?… — balbuceó la castaña, alejándose dos pasos de él inconscientemente — ¿de qué se trata esto?, ¿dónde está Will? — inquirió con un dejo de recelo. Escuchando su corazón acelerado tronando sus oídos.

— Tu amigo William me hizo el honor de citarte aquí porque yo se lo pedí — explicó con frescura.

La mandíbula de Hermione prácticamente pegó al suelo.

— Él no haría eso — replicó con un dejo de incredulidad.

— Pues yo pensé lo mismo, pero ya ves… — se cruzó de brazos viéndose complacido de sí mismo — No todo es lo que aparenta — sonrió con suficiencia. El verla ahí, tan nerviosa, le provocaba un sentimiento de satisfacción al saber que era él quien causaba eso en ella. Otra muestra de su amor.

Hermione frunció los labios, sin saber que decir.

Decir que no le complacía que Harry hubiera armado todo eso nada más para verla y hablar con ella, era una reverenda mentira. La verdad sea dicha; no sabía qué hacer. Si correr hacia Will y agradecerle ése maravilloso gesto que había hecho. O simplemente terminar con ésa agonía y abalanzarse sobre Harry para confesarle al fin sus sentimientos y dejarse de tonterías.

— Además, aquí tendremos mucha más privacidad que en cualquier otro lado — la miró significativamente.

Nuevamente las piernas de Hermione temblaron y su corazón se fue a danzar alocado. Mientras su yo interno daba brincos de alegría y expectación.

Y sin vacilación, Harry se acercó a ella, y tomándola suavemente de la mano la dirigió a la cama dejándola sentada sobre ella, acuclillándose frente a ella. Su mirada un poco más debajo de ésos ojos mieles. Hermione sólo lo miró, sin saber que decir, que hacer; pero deducía que, si el corazón le seguía palpitando a ésa velocidad, más tardaría en decirle "Te amo", que en darle un infarto.

— Hablé con William, me contó todo — le comentó Harry sin soltar su mano.

Aquel comentario la trajo a la realidad de golpe. El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho.

— ¿Eso qué quiere decir? — musitó nerviosamente, pasando saliva. Si seguía viendo ése mar esmeralda de sus ojos jamás podría seguir el hilo de la conversación, pensó, desviando la mirada un momento.

Harry, entendiéndola como siempre, sólo continuó:

— Me contó de ustedes. Desde que se conocieron. Cómo se hicieron amigos. Todo lo que vivieron juntos. El apoyo incondicional hacia ti… De su promesa — la observó esperando su reacción.

Hermione lo regresó a ver después de unos segundos y soltó un imperceptible suspiro.

— ¿Lo buscaste? — le interrogó con voz serena.

— No, en realidad fue él quien vino a mí… — le confesó. La castaña asintió en silencio, como aceptando su respuesta — Ahora entiendo porque lo quieres tanto — no pudo evitar la nota de molestia en su voz.

— Harry… — lo miró avergonzada.

— Está bien, lo entiendo. Fui un idiota Herm, lo sé con más seguridad ahora… — se atrevió a posar la otra mano en su mejilla.

— Ambos lo fuimos; yo no fui lo suficientemente inteligente para darme cuenta que Ginny y tú serían incapaces de hacerme daño, de ocultarme algo… Sé que no tengo excusa, malinterpreté las cosas y no quise escuchar de razones y sólo hui, pero…

— Has vuelto, es lo único que importa — la interrumpió Harry, acariciando su mejilla y sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

— ¡Lo siento tanto Harry!… — tomó su mano entre la suya — Debí confiar en ti, escucharte… — el ojiverde negó con la cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos — Pero estaba tan molesta conmigo misma también, porque sabía que de alguna forma yo me lo había buscado al no confesarte antes cuanto te amaba… cuanto te…

— Ya no hay porque hablar del pasado… — la interrumpió de nuevo Harry, sin darse cuenta que había evitado una palabra trascendental en su relación — Sólo debemos luchar por el presente, por lo que nos espera… — le sonrió — Tal vez debíamos separarnos para madurar, para crecer como personas el uno alejado del otro; pero ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y es lo único que importa… Lo que de verdad cobra significado para mí — le confesó.

Hermione sintió sus ojos anegarse de lágrimas ante sus palabras. Quizás él tenía razón, la vida los había separado por un malentendido, mas era su amor el que los estaba uniendo de nuevo. El que siempre los había mantenido juntos aun sin estarlo físicamente. Y el saber eso, era más valioso que todo. Más importante que un tonto beso de un impulso adolescente.

— Te amo Herm. Te he amado la mitad de mi vida. Y planeo hacerlo por lo que me queda de existencia… — le besó la frente. Hermione cerró los ojos al sentir sus labios y dejo escapar un suspiro entrecortado ante tantas emociones juntas — Pero estoy dispuesto a alejarme de ti para siempre, si eso es lo que quieres — la miró intensamente, su voz un abismo de emociones.

— ¿Qué, en todo lo que te contó Will, no entendiste?… — le recriminó con suavidad, acercándose más a él. Harry la miró sin comprender — ¡Ya no puedo estar sin ti, Harry! — declaró, sus ojos brillando de sinceridad.

— Herm, yo… — su corazón perdió un latido del revuelo que causó ésa confesión.

— Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, y si alguna vez lo dije fue en tiempo pasado, pero la verdad es que… — murmuró con nerviosismo. La boca de Harry se secó por la expectación — ¡Te amo! — exclamó con la voz temblando de sentimiento.

Harry suspiró pesadamente, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

— ¿Me…?

— ¡Te amo Harry!, siempre lo he hecho. Y el haber estado alejada de ti, sabiendo cuanto te amo, es lo peor que he sentido. Yo… De verdad te amo — y antes de darle tiempo de pensar en algo más, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó como había soñado muchas veces que lo besaría luego de haberle confesado sus sentimientos. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Entonces no estás enojada por citarte aquí, y todo el pasado? — atinó a preguntar torpemente una vez se hubieron separado.

— Tonto, — le pasó una mano por el cabello, descubriendo por un segundo ésa cicatriz que había sido su martirio por muchos años. Soltó un ligero suspiro y la cubrió con su flequillo distraídamente. Harry esperaba impacientemente su respuesta — todo eso quedó en el pasado ¿recuerdas?, ése era el punto de discutir… — chasqueó la lengua, como si le explicara a un niño que dos más dos es cuatro. Harry sonrió extasiado, y se permitió disfrutar de ése gesto; había extrañado tanto verlo, el cual, por cierto, la hacía ver adorable — Aunque, — prosiguió Hermione posando su otra mano en su mejilla viéndolo con inmensa ternura — ¿qué más podía esperar de ti al organizar esto?, — señaló mirando alrededor. La mirada de Harry se transformó en desconcierto — siempre has sido un impulsivo — le acusó en broma.

— Oye, pero… — mas sus réplicas fueron calladas cuando los suaves y tibios labios de Hermione hicieron contacto con los suyos luego de halarlo suavemente por la nuca — ¡Te amo! — murmuró contra sus labios arrancándole una sonrisa en medio del beso.

— ¡También te amo!, ¡ayer, hoy y siempre! — y con ésas palabras le regresó el alma al cuerpo. Y selló aquella promesa uniendo sus labios de nuevo.

Harry sonrió feliz cuando sus labios volvieron a estar juntos, su corazón bombeaba tanta sangre por su cuerpo y a una velocidad asombrosa que pensó todo el mundo lo escucharía. Su estómago era un remolino de emociones. Sentía como si probara el agua por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era alucinante lo que Hermione le hacía sentir con un beso. Con sus brazos entrelazados en su cuello, sus labios moviéndose en sincronía con los de él, aumentando y bajando la intensidad cuando el oxígeno se los permitía y según él se lo pedía silenciosamente, alborotándole el cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

Para Hermione era como volver a respirar luego de estar sin aire durante mucho tiempo; era salir a la superficie. Con los brazos de Harry bien sujetos de su cintura trazando círculos distraídamente, con su caliente y húmeda boca abriéndose sobre la suya pidiéndole a gritos dejarlo explorarla como hacía días no lo hacía. Alimentándose de su sabor, sin encontrar la saciedad, queriendo permanecer ahí el resto de su vida. Con sus bocas fusionadas, las mejillas sonrojadas, y la respiración entrecortada mientras sus lenguas danzaban a la par y sus manos se aferraban al otro.

Por desgracia para ambos siempre había un entrometido que les entorpeciera el momento. Y ésta vez fue el clamado oxígeno que exigía llegar a sus pulmones hambrientos.

— Esto quiere decir… que… ¿ya está todo bien? — le preguntó Harry con la respiración entrecortada. Sus ojos brillaban de una manera que Hermione sólo había visto dirigida a ella, haciéndola sentir especial. Sus frentes al igual que sus corazones estaban unidos, y sus brazos se sujetaban al otro con vehemencia.

— No, — negó lentamente recuperando el aliento. La mirada de Harry se opacó… — ¡estamos excelente! — para brillar con más intensidad de ser posible.

— Herm, ¿entonces el hablar con tu amigo no sirvió de nada? — le preguntó dudoso.

— Si sirvió, así pudiste comprender porque Will es tan especial para mí.

— Dejémoslo en amigo, ¿de acuerdo? — repuso en tono bromista.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, mas la sonrisa en sus labios era incapaz de ocultar, al igual que la de Harry.

— Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me celaras. Lo hubiera pensado de Ron, pero de ti — lo miró divertida.

— Es totalmente diferente. Ron se pone celoso como hermano. En cambio, yo… — replicó en un bufido.

— Tú como mi enamorado celoso — le dio un suave beso en el ceño.

— Además tengo motivos, si mal no recuerdo, porque por desgracia recuerdo muy bien; — remarcó con ironía — él y tú fueron novios — expuso a regañadientes.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Pero al que quiero es a ti — lo tranquilizó.

— Ah, ahora resulta que "me quieres". Hace rato era amor. ¡Vaya con las mujeres!, sí que son susceptibles en cuando a sus sentimientos. No, si ya me imagino, ¡al rato vas a decir que me odias! — dramatizó con broma.

— Harry…

— ¿Qué? — le sonrió inocente.

— Ya cállate — y lo besó.

 _Si esto gano con hablar, por supuesto que me tendrás hablando toda la noche Hermione_ , pensó con gusto el ojiverde, respondiendo a su caricia.

— Pones mi mundo de cabeza Herm — le rozó suavemente los labios.

— Espero en el buen sentido — sonrió regresándole la caricia.

— ¡En el mejor!, ¡te amo!… — la besó por unos segundos — Dios, ¡cuánto te amo!, y no me cansaré de decírtelo, así pasen mil años — manifestó con fervor.

— Que bueno, porque jamás me cansaré de escucharte decirlo — le dio un beso en la barbilla ocasionando un suspiro por parte de Harry.

— Y me vuelves loco — añadió como confesión el ojiverde apresando su rostro entre sus manos.

— ¡Te amo Harry! — lo miró intensamente, sus ojos brillantes y las mejillas con un ligero color carmesí.

— ¡También te amo Hermione! — y la besó con tanta pasión y vigor que su peso hizo ceder a Hermione quedando recostados con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera de la cama. Cosa que solucionó Harry al instante; tomándola ágilmente de la cintura y las piernas, la haló hacia arriba con delicadeza hasta dejarlos tendidos en medio de la inmensa cama de sábanas color perla con encajes dorados y enormes almohadones del mismo diseño.

Se separaron con la respiración agitada, sin importarles ni cohibirse en absoluto por la posición en la que estaban. Sonriendo con embeleso, Harry le acarició suavemente el rostro, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione cuando le dijo: — ¡Eres tan hermosa! — con tanto ahínco que le hizo perder un par de latidos a su corazón.

— No sé cómo no me di cuenta durante todos estos años lo que tenía frente a mí, — siguió hablando Harry. Confesándose — tuve que estar a punto de perderte para saber que mi vida jamás sería la misma sin ti. Para darme cuenta que no podría verte de nuevo sólo como mi mejor amiga otra vez. Siempre estuviste conmigo cuando más lo necesité. Apoyándome. Aconsejándome. ¡No tienes idea de cuánto te amo Hermione!… — le besó suavemente la frente, con devoción, antes de bajar el rostro y susurrar en su oído algo que por poco le ocasiona un infarto a la castaña — ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo! — manifestó seguro, su voz tembló por la emoción y la verdad de dicha declaración.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente contra sí, sintiendo su cuerpo por completo. Escuchando y apreciando el palpitar de su desbocado corazón apoyado junto al de Harry. Y había dudado antes del amor de Harry. Dios, se sentía tan estúpida ahora.

— ¡Yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, Harry!, — expresó con la voz y la barbilla temblándole de emoción — ¡te amo mucho!, más de lo que llegué a imaginar podría amar a alguien. Todo el tiempo que estuve lejos por más que me empeñé a negar lo que sentía, no pude. Porque esto que siento es tan real, verdadero y puro que nada lo va acabar. ¡Te amo!, ¡te amo!, ¡te amo!… — repitió hasta la saciedad en su oído sintiéndolo estremecerse.

Buscaron los labios del otro con urgencia, queriendo fusionar sus almas con ése beso lleno de amor. Las manos de Harry se dirigieron sin prisa a la cintura y espalda de Hermione, acariciándola apenas imperceptible al tacto mientras las de Hermione se dedicaban en perderse una en su cabello apretándolo suavemente y la otra a acariciar su pecho, entreteniéndose con los botones de su camisa.

Pronto se dejaron llevar por el momento y los besos ya no eran un simple roce de labios, sus lenguas recorrían la boca del otro con una maestría y audacia arrancando suspiros varios. Las manos no se quedaban en un sólo lugar y parecía que trazaban senderos sobre las ropas y la piel que encontraran en el camino. La camisa de Harry estaba completamente arrugada, con el cuello hacia arriba y desabotonada del pecho al estómago, dejando un sólo botón en su lugar; del cual se ocupó el mismo Harry para después lanzar la prenda lejos, aprovechando para quitarse los zapatos y calcetines, sin desatender en algún segundo los labios enrojecidos de Hermione. La cual, por cierto, estaba casi en las mismas condiciones; con el cabello desparramado sobre la almohada como una nube castaña, sin zapatos y con la blusa recorrida casi hasta la línea de su sostén, dejando la piel del abdomen a merced de las diestras manos de Harry, las cuales delineaban cada línea de sus costillas, cada curva que encontraba, y entreteniéndose con subir un poco más su blusa; sin ninguna objeción por parte de la ojimiel.

— Aguarda — se separó de golpe Hermione.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Harry torpemente, con la voz enronquecida.

Mas Hermione sólo se incorporó un poco, tomó el extremo de su blusa y tiró hacia arriba. Harry la ayudó rápidamente, sustituyendo sus pequeñas manos con las suyas, haciendo la tarea con algo de torpeza por la nula práctica, pero consiguiéndolo al final, junto con una suave sonrisa de Hermione antes de quitarle su blusa de las manos y lanzarla junto a la camisa de él para después recostarse lentamente, llamando a Harry con la mirada.

Y nuevamente se besaron.

Ya sin las prendas superiores estorbándoles, se permitieron recorrer con sus manos al otro con mayor libertad. Las manos de Hermione recorrieron de arriba abajo el pecho de Harry y una se coló a su espalda, clavándole débilmente los dedos en la columna cuando los labios del ojiverde abandonaron los suyos y se apoderaron sin misericordia de su cuello. Hermione ahogó un jadeo, mas no pudo evitar estremecerse por el torrente de emociones que la embargaron con aquella caricia por parte de sus labios, lengua y dientes. Arqueó la espalda tratando de aligerar la presión que sentía en el pecho cuando Harry colocó una mano en su seno, y un pronunciado suspiro escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Harry no podía creer lo que causaba en Hermione, sólo se estaba guiando por su instinto y su deseo de probar todo de ella; así que envalentonado por su respuesta una mano se coló en su espalda, ascendiendo hasta topar con el broche de su sostén y deshacerse de él. A pesar de los nervios y la ansiedad que seguramente sentía Harry, Hermione pudo notar claramente la seguridad y dulzura de sus movimientos; fue por eso que no se sintió apenada cuando aquellos ojos esmeraldas se conectaron con los suyos una vez el sostén fue arrojado fuera de la cama. La mirada del pelinegro se dirigió lentamente a sus senos; admirándolos.

— Merlín… — no pudo evitar soltar Harry del asombro. Tragó saliva y sintió de inmediato las manos empezar a transpirarle. Hermione se mordió el labio un tanto insegura — Eres hermosa, Hermione. ¡Realmente lo eres! — declaró mirándola a los ojos.

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y cerró los ojos cuando lo sintió descender a su rostro, casi al instante sintió sus cálidos labios sobre los suyos, pidiéndole permiso para degustar su boca. Y justo cuando su lengua chocaba con la suya, una mano se posicionó sobre su pecho desnudo. Ambos gimieron.

— ¡Te amo! — murmuró Harry, comenzando un camino de besos de sus labios a sus hombros, pasando por su barbilla, quijada, cuello y la línea de su clavícula.

Mientras tanto Hermione dirigía de nuevo sus manos a su pecho y descendía en movimientos astutos por todo su tórax, tocando sus costados acelerándole la respiración; hasta llegar a su abdomen, pasando sus uñas desde su diafragma hasta debajo de su ombligo; a la línea del pantalón; para volver a subir y clavar tenuemente sus dedos en sus pectorales. Harry no pudo evitar soltar un suave gemido. Y le dirigió la misma atención a su otro seno, mientras con la otra mano recorría desde la pantorrilla hasta la cadera, la pierna que había flexionado Hermione.

¿Cómo podía haber tanto calor en ésa habitación acondicionada?, se preguntaron. Las frentes ya tenían una ligera capa de sudor.

Sentían el cuerpo en llamas, la boca la tenían seca y húmeda a la vez. Seca, como si hubieran corrido un maratón. Y húmeda, ante la expectación de lo que les faltaba por probar.

Y sus corazones parecían haberse ido a otro planeta. Nunca antes habían sentido tanta emoción. Era como descubrir el mundo de la magia de nuevo.

Era… era como…

Mas ya no pudieron hacer comparación alguna, porque cuando la boca de Harry se apoderó de un seno de Hermione, el mundo dejó de existir. Sus cuerpos se incineraron. Y soltaron sendos suspiros que bien podrían haberlos escuchado hasta en la recepción. Sin tener idea de cómo lo habían hecho, o si fue uno o el otro, un resplandor inundo el cuarto un par de segundos y después se extinguió como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Se había insonorizado la habitación.

— ¡Harry, te amo! — exclamó Hermione apresando su cabello con una mano, sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos y el estómago le dio un golpe contra la garganta.

En un momento de desesperación, las manos de Harry se dirigieron al pantalón de Hermione y con un poco de ayuda por parte de la castaña, se lo quitó por completo, quitándose él a su vez el suyo y arrojarlos juntos al suelo. Contuvieron el aliento al apreciar el cuerpo del otro. Y con delicadeza, Harry recostó la mitad de su cuerpo sobre el de Hermione, sus pieles entrando en contacto cortándoles el aliento.

Se besaron de nuevo en los labios y dejaron que sus caricias hablaran por si solas. No podían concebir la dicha que los embargaba en aquel momento. Nunca en la vida, pensaron que algo así podría pasar entre ellos. Que llegaran a estar en ésa situación, pero por nada del mundo lo cambiarían. Era el paraíso.

La pasión se vio opacada con el pasar de los minutos con la ternura y devoción de sus caricias y besos; los gemidos entrecortados de transformaron en suspiros ahogados. La desesperación pasó a transformarse en una tranquilizante suavidad de sus movimientos. De su entrega.

Simplemente estaban haciendo el amor. Se estaban entregando en cuerpo y alma al otro. ¿Qué importaba sino se consumaba la unión?, ya sería después. No tenían prisa alguna. Tenían aun muchos años para vivir. Juntos.

Ahora sólo tenían ése momento para disfrutar. Con Harry depositando suaves besos en el cuello de Hermione, acariciando su cuerpo; los ojos cerrados, permitiéndose sentir aún más. Ahogándose en sus cinco sentidos.

— Te amo — fue él quien lo dijo, o tal vez ella. Los corazones se sincronizaron cuando una extrema añoranza les arañó cada poro de la piel. ¿Y si…?

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera interrogarla o decidirse a actuar, la voz de Hermione, llena de seguridad y anhelo hizo que perdiera el aliento como por arte de magia.

— Hazme el amor, Harry — le pidió en un suspiro.

El pelinegro se apartó de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

No necesitó respuesta alguna, había aprendido a lo largo de los años a interpretar cada gesto, cada mirada. No obstante, Hermione asintió en silencio y soltando un suspiro cerró los ojos, dejándole espacio entre sus piernas. Y Harry se dejó llevar…

A partir de ése momento, el mundo desapareció de su alrededor. Se sintieron reposar sobre algodón. En el momento en que uno formó parte del otro y sus almas se conectaron se juraron en silencio que jamás dejarían que algo más los separara. Con sus labios unidos. Las manos entrelazadas. El respirar agitado. Y el corazón desbocado. Bailaban un vals casi terrenal que sólo algunos privilegiados lograban conocer. Llevándolos al cielo juntos. Para regresar tomados de la mano. Dándole la bienvenida a ése abismo de emociones con los brazos abiertos. Acogiéndolo en cada parte de sus cuerpos. En su alma.

Si permanecieron unidos por minutos u horas, no importó. No cuando la sensación de satisfacción y amor aun reinada sus corazones. Las sonrisas jamás abandonaron sus rostros. Harry rodeaba a Hermione tan estrechamente que no se sabía dónde comenzaba uno y donde terminaba el otro; quería fundirse en ella. Permanecer a su lado siempre, tal cual había dicho hacia poco.

Hermione no concebía la plenitud que la invadía, estaba viviendo su utopía, junto a Harry. Era como un cuento de hadas. Uno por el que se aferraría para que siguiera existiendo.

El cansancio se hizo presente casi al instante, y justo cuando sus párpados empezaban a cerrarse Harry usó lo último que le quedaba de fuerzas para girar un poco la cabeza y susurrarle al oído a Hermione:

— ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— ¿Tú que crees?, — le respondió Hermione soltando una corta risa alegre a pesar del cansancio — llevo esperando que me hagas ésa pregunta desde sexto grado.

Harry sonrió y la estrechó más entre sus brazos.  
— No tendrás que esperar más, nunca más — replicó el ojiverde.

Hermione sonrió, cerrando los ojos lentamente.

— Hermione, — la llamó antes de quedarse dormido. La castaña abrió los ojos para verlo — no vuelvas a huir de nuevo; pase lo que pase, lo enfrentaremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió. Hermione le sonrió.

— No esperaba hacerlo de otra forma.

Y dándole un suave beso en los labios, viajaron al mundo de Morfeo con una sonrisa esculpida en sus rostros.

Al fin la espera había terminado. Finalmente estaban juntos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: HERMOSO COMIENZO**

Cerca del mediodía, los fuertes e impotentes rayos del sol luchaban contra las cortinas de la habitación queriendo bañar con su brillo todo alrededor, sólo una fina línea se filtraba entre las arenosas telas y dio de lleno sobre los rostros de unos durmientes Harry y Hermione. Acostados de lado, el pelinegro la abrazaba por la espalda de manera protectora, mientras la castaña se aferraba a su brazo y a la mano masculina que utilizaba como almohada.

Habían pasado apenas unas cuantas horas desde que cayeron rendidos en los brazos del otro por el cansancio. Gran parte de la noche y el inicio del alba se la pasaron entregándose mutuamente, demostrándose cuanto se amaban; hasta que al final el agotamiento los había vencido y se rindieron al mundo de los sueños. Cada músculo de sus cuerpos pulsaba y se quejaba por la explotación de ésas largas horas. Y sus corazones danzaban aun con una frecuencia superior a la normal.

Así habían estado durante toda la noche. Desde que Hermione cruzó aquella puerta y se topó con la mirada verde esmeralda de Harry. En el momento en que confesó su amor y se rindió por completo al ojiverde todo fue una montaña rusa, una que subía y subía, mas hasta el momento no había vuelto a la tierra. Y dudaba mucho que lo hiciera. La sola posibilidad le parecía alucinante.

Sonrieron entre sueños. Harry hundió la cabeza en la melena castaña de la ojimiel, acariciándolo con su nariz. Hermione se aferró con más fuerza a su brazo y se giró queriendo estar más cerca si era posible. Los brazos masculinos la rodearon de inmediato, parecían hechos exclusivamente para ella; encajaba perfectamente.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se tornó en una mezcla de gracia y dulzura cuando escuchó el suave quejido de la castaña al sentir la luz impactar de lleno en sus párpados cerrados. Devolviéndolos a la conciencia.

Esmeralda y miel se dieron la bienvenida.

— Buenos días — habló primero Harry dándole un suave beso en la frente.

— Tardes, — contestó distraídamente Hermione restregándose los ojos con pereza — pero si, son buenos — concedió regalándole un beso en la barbilla. Harry suspiró. Y la sonrisa de Hermione creció al instante, durante la noche había descubierto que ése era el punto débil de su novio.

Aquel último pensamiento la hizo sonreír ampliamente.

— Hola novio — repuso apoyándose en un brazo para quedar un poco arriba de su rostro y robarle un beso. Harry rio con gracia y la estrechó contra sí, posicionándola sobre su cuerpo. Las mejillas de ambos se sonrojaron tenuemente al percibir sus pieles desnudas. No pasó mucho cuando sus labios volvieron a estar unidos y las caricias llenaron el cuerpo del otro, arrancándoles suspiros. Entregándose a la ambrosía de hacer el amor. Perdiéndose en su utopía.

* * *

No fue hasta tres días después que volvieron a ver a Harry y Hermione. El primero, se presentó a trabajar como si nada hubiera pasado y todo siguiera igual que siempre, mas la reluciente sonrisa que cargaba a todos lados lo delataba sin piedad. Y la segunda, se reunión con Percy entregándole al fin el contrato y el documento de la P.E.D.D.O. en perfecto orden; los ojos le brillaban a más no poder cada vez que se quedaba pensativa, y cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien, se limitaba a sonreír efusivamente y asentir.

Ésos tres días habían sido una locura. Un nuevo comienzo…

Flash Back

— Te debería reprochar por no permitirme ir al trabajo ¿sabes? — le decía Hermione a Harry aquella tarde.

— Tú lo has dicho, deberías. Mas deber no es querer — le sonrió con complicidad acercándola más a él. Su brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

— ¡Soy tan feliz Harry! — le confesó la castaña soltando un suspiro. Descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Estaban sentados en la misma banca donde se habían besado oficialmente por primera vez, cerca de la casa de la castaña.

— ¡Y yo! — le besó la sien cariñosamente.

— Parece un sueño que estemos aquí, juntos, después de todo. Sólo viviendo nuestro amor — entrelazó sus manos mirando con ternura como encajaban perfectamente.

— Y planeo que así sea de ahora en adelante. Nunca más volveré a alejarme de ti Herm. ¡Te amo! — manifestó. Giró ligeramente el rostro y besó sus labios tenuemente, apenas un ligero roce, pero igual de electrizante.

— Deberíamos ir a casa — comentó Hermione cuando una ligera brisa húmeda les dio en el rostro.

— Oye, te acabo de sacar a pasear y ya piensas regresarme a la cama — le enarcó las cejas sonriendo divertido.

— No me refería a eso tonto… — se enderezó pellizcándole un costado con reprimenda — Todos los hombres son iguales, ya me lo decía mi madre — comentó con aparente seriedad.

Harry soltó una risa y la ayudó a incorporarse.

— Todos no. O al menos los enamorados no — le sonrió significativamente.

— Vaya, vaya. Conque Harry Potter está enamorado. ¿Y se puede saber de quién? — los ojos de Hermione brillaron con travesura. Harry sonrió cuando la tomó de la mano entrelazando sus dedos y emprendieron camino a la casa de la castaña.

— No, no quiero que se me sale. Primero debo estar 100% seguro de que me corresponde — bromeó a su vez el ojiverde.

— Si yo fuera ésa chica estaría encantada de que alguien como tú me confesara que está enamorado de mí — sonrió Hermione, citando la frase que le había dicho hacia casi ocho años.

Sólo que ésta vez recibió una respuesta por parte de Harry:

Deteniendo su caminata, la haló delicadamente hacia sí y sin soltar su mano, tomó con su otra mano la barbilla de Hermione levantándole el rostro hasta que sus miradas se conectaron.

— Pues siéntete encantada Hermione. Porque estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti. Y no es algo que cambiará de un día para otro. ¡Esto será por el resto de mis días! — manifestó con devoción. Los ojos de Hermione brillaron y lo haló con urgencia a sus labios.

Fin Flash Back

A Harry ni siquiera le molesto lo atestado que encontró su escritorio ése día; aun sepultado entre montañas de reportes de las misiones de los Aurores, se sentía en la gloria.

Ni siquiera tomó conciencia que Ron volvía a ser el mismo de siempre; incluso había dejado de gruñir cada dos por tres, su semblante era la misma cara de embelesamiento que cargaba Harry. Pero como ambos estaban tan enfocados en la felicidad propia, no supieron que pasaba con el otro.

" _¿Qué te parece ir a un bar karaoke?_ "

Sonrió con gracia al recordar la expresión que puso su novia cuando escuchó aquello…

Flash Back

— Cuándo dijiste: "Vamos, Herm, sólo iremos, tomaremos unos tragos, nada más". Se suponía que SÓLO englobaba eso. ¡Nunca me dijiste que querías cantar!… — refunfuñada entre dientes Hermione con las mejillas arreboladas. Harry a su lado sonreía condescendiente mientras revisaba con gran interés la lista de canciones que tenían en el repertorio.

En el escenario, una pareja conformados por un hombre castaño y una mujer rubia terminaban de cantar la última estrofa de una balada, recibiendo los aplausos del público.

— Pequeño detalle, a cualquiera se le pasa — se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

— Harry, yo no quiero… — empezó a impugnar, mirándolo suplicante.

— Muy bien amigos, ¡y ésos fueron Claid Richards y Sue Taylor de Cambridge!… — su réplica quedó amortiguada por la voz del anfitrión. Se escuchó una última ronda de aplausos y los susodichos bajaron del escenario, pasando por su lado murmurando un animado " _Suerte_ ". Harry les sonrió agradecido, mas Hermione soltó un sonido ahogado que sonó a algo como " _Mmmff_ " — Ahora denles un gran aplauso a nuestros siguientes participantes. Ellos son de aquí, ¡de Londres, Inglaterra!, — se escucharon silbidos eufóricos — una abogada y un detective…

— ¿Abogada y detective?, ¡¿te has vuelto loco?! — respingó Hermione, prácticamente acribillando a Harry con la mirada.

— Relájate Hermione, sólo serán cuatro minutos. Después de eso puedes desquitarte como quieras — fue una mala idea que le guiñara el ojo sugestivamente cuando estaba así de enojada, apenas tuvo tiempo de escabullirse de su lado y subir los escalones del escenario.

Por un momento la idea de huir y dejarlo hacer el ridículo solo, le apeteció en sobremanera a Hermione, pero después de ver ésos ojos esmeraldas viéndola con insistencia, se rectificó.

— Con ustedes ¡James Granger y Jean Potter! — anunció.

Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respingar por los nombres, pues apenas dijo aquello, las luces se atenuaron y un reflector fue dirigido hacia ellos. De inmediato comenzaron a escucharse los acordes de guitarra y las teclas del teclado. El cover interpretado por Boyce Avenue, "Only girl", empezó…

Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad cuando Harry le dio un micrófono y él tomó otro.

 _¿Ahora qué hago?_ , se preguntó desesperadamente. En eso la voz grave y afinada de Harry la aturdió…

— " _I'm gonna love you_

 _When our time is right_

 _Be thinking of you_

 _Everyday and every night_ "

Si existía la simple necesidad de respirar, el cuerpo de Hermione lo olvidó por completo. Quedó cautivada por la letra de la canción.

— " _To think you're somewhere in this world_

 _And someday I will make you my wife._

 _So everyday we're not together,_

 _I hope you know that you'll be alright._

 _Cause I_ …"

La mirada esmeralda de Harry parecía dos pozos sin fondo. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su respiración era pausada, las mejillas las tenía ligeramente sonrojadas. Y Hermione se sintió alagada de ser ella la causante de tantas emociones en el ojiverde.

— " _I'm gonna make you feel,_

 _Like you're the only girl in the world_

 _Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

 _Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

 _Oh._

 _Like you're the only one that's in command_

 _Cause you're the only one who understands_

 _How to make me feel like a man_ "

Simplemente no podían con toda ésa colisión de emociones. El corazón de Hermione se disparó como loco. ¿Cómo alguien pudo haber compuesto tan hermosa canción?, era como si fuera escrita especialmente para ellos. Como si en un plan maestro hubieran tomado sus promesas y les añadieron acordes para crear tan maravillosa melodía.

Y antes de que Harry empezara con el siguiente verso, cuál fue su deleite cuando Hermione empezó a cantarlo como si se lo supiera de memoria…

— " _And when you're lonely_

 _I'll keep you company_

 _Like this world was only_

 _Made for you and me_ "

Ésta vez fue Harry el que perdió el aliento. La mirada y la dulce voz de Hermione lo elevaron por los cielos.

— " _And when it doesn't feel right with another,_

 _I hope you believe_

 _That in a world with no light,_

 _I will be all that you need_ ".

Sus miradas se conectaron cuando Hermione repitió desde su corazón lo que tantas veces se comunicaron con y sin palabras.

— " _I'm gonna make you feel,_

 _Like you're the only boy in the world_

 _Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

 _Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

 _Oh._

 _Like you're the only one that's in command_

 _Cause you're the only one who understands_

 _How to make me feel like a woman_ "

Sintiendo sus almas conectarse, al igual que sus voces. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor, ni siquiera tomaron conciencia cuándo, tomados de la mano, giraban sobre la pista cantando y bailando; cuando los demás participantes les lanzaron miradas de admiración y envidia; ni cuando los acordes de guitarra fueron acompañados por los aplausos acompasados de la gente.

— " _I'm gonna make you feel,_

 _Like you're the only girl (boy) in the world_

 _Like you're the only one that I'll ever love_

 _Like you're the only one who knows my heart_

 _Oh._

 _Like you're the only one that's in command_

 _Cause you're the only one who understands_

 _How to make me feel like a man (woman)_ " …

Sus labios se unieron. Y el público los ovacionó de pie.

Fin Flash Back

Ésa sin duda había sido una extraordinaria noche. Pero la siguiente no había sido menos asombrosa.

Flash Back

— Y, ¿qué te parece? — le preguntó Hermione a Harry girando sobre sí misma para que apreciara su vestimenta.

— Es… es… — balbuceó el aludido — Dios, ¿por qué no te invite a ti al baile de cuarto año? — se preguntó en voz alta. La mandíbula le pegaba al suelo mientras la imagen de Hermione girando lentamente, el cabello ondulando a su lado, sonriéndole con los ojos brillando de emoción, se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza como película rallada.

— De acuerdo, tomaré eso como bien — le sonrió un tanto apenada. Gratamente alagada de su reacción.

— Bien nunca podría englobarte a ti, Hermione… — negó Harry al instante pareciendo salir de su letargo — ¡Estás encantadora! — alabó. La sonrisa de Hermione aun adornaba su rostro cuando Harry acunó su rostro entre sus manos y la besaba con absoluta devoción.

Fin Flash Back

¡Como añoraban con ansias el fin de semana para poder estar con el otro de tiempo completo!

* * *

Y mientras Harry y Hermione vivían su "luna de miel". Ron y Luna disfrutaban de su reconciliación como dos chiquillos enamorados; bien dicen que lo mejor de las peleas es la reconciliación. Pues ellos estaban más que en lo cierto. ¡Absolutamente!

¿Qué pudo hacer entender a Ron?, se preguntarán algunos. No fue otra que su misma progenitora, la señora Weasley.

Bastaron sólo un par de minutos, unos cuantos gritos y unos contables coscorrones y jalones de oreja para que Ron comprendiera al fin la situación. Además de saber por voz de su madre que era un "tonto inmaduro y caprichoso", además de "holgazán tragón e insensible"; citando sus palabras.

Las mejillas del pobre pelirrojo aún se sonrojaban cuando a sus oídos llegaba el eco de las risas de sus hermanos Fred y George. En buen momento tuvieron que aparecerse, justo…

Flash Back

—… ¡Ay mamá!, ¡suelta, me vas a dejar sin oreja! — se quejaba un adolorido Ron.

— Sin oreja y sin otro miembro te vas a quedar si me entero que no has arreglado las cosas con Luna para mañana, jovencito — le reprendía a su vez la señora Weasley, asiéndolo con más fuerza de la oreja. Por la diferencia de estatura Ron estaba prácticamente doblado por la mitad recibiendo los chillidos de su madre en el oído.

— ¡Hey familia!, ya llegaron los reyes de la casa — exclamó la voz de Fred desde el recibidor.

— Oh no — lamentó Ron, palideciendo momentáneamente.

— ¡Uy!… — se detuvo George en seco en la entrada de la cocina al ver la escena. Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron — ¡Mira Fred!, ¡Hey Fred!, ¡mira como tienen a Ronnie! — llamó a su gemelo con humor. Un chasquido y dos sonoras carcajadas retumbaron en toda la cocina al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Oh, parece que Ronnie se metió en problemas!, ¿qué habrá hecho el pobre bebecito de mamá? — se burló Fred con voz melosa.

— Quizás no se comió sus verduras, mira lo larguirucho y escuálido que está — comentó George con voz crítica.

— Gracias mamá — masculló entre dientes Ron con el rostro escarlata. Trató de lanzarles una mirada fulminante a sus hermanos, pero su madre giró bruscamente en ése momento jalándolo de la oreja y sin intención alguna de querer soltarlo; y encaró a sus hijos.

— Ustedes dos, ¿qué les he dicho sobre Aparecerse dentro de ésta casa sin necesidad Fred?, ¿y qué hay de las burlas entre ustedes George? — los reprendió con severidad, poniendo el otro brazo en su cadera y mirarlos con enojo.

Todo hubiera funcionado bien, exceptuando que aún tenía a Ron bien sujeto de la oreja, lo que hacía que la escena fuera aún más cómica.

— Ya suéltalo Ronnie, ¿qué hiciste ésta vez? — le pinchó Fred rodeando la mesa para sentarse a horcajadas sobre una silla y mirarlo divertido.

— Algo no muy bueno. No recuerdo que alguna vez mamá nos haya agarrado de la oreja — meditó George a su vez sentándose sobre la mesa. Su madre les lanzó miradas de exasperación.

— Aunque tal vez fue porque nunca nos alcanzó — comentó con aire pensativo Fred.

— ¡¿Qué les importa?!… ¡métanse en sus asuntos! — fue la respuesta grosera del joven pelirrojo.

— Fred, George, ¡siéntense bien!… — les ordenó la señora Weasley — Y tengo mis razones para reprender a ¡éste testarudo!… — señaló zarandeándolo de la oreja. Fred y George se mostraron divertidos. Ron se mostró adolorido nuevamente — Bien merecido lo tienes Ronald Weasley. Mira que andar pensando ésas cosas de la pobre de Luna…

— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Qué tiene que ver Luna en esto? — inquirieron repentinamente serios los gemelos.

— Es asunto mío y de ella. ¡Mamá ya suéltame!, ¡me duele! — gruñó con los dientes apretados.

— ¡Para que aprendas y madures de una vez! — le espetó mirándolo con ganas de querer tirarle de la otra oreja.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Luna? — inquirieron de nuevo los gemelos.

— ¡¿Y A USTEDES QUE LES IMPORTA?! — perdió los estribos Ron.

— Mira, Ronald, no quiero escuchar más tus quejidos y gruñidos en ésta casa, ¡así que te vas ahora mismo y arreglas las cosas con ella de inmediato!… — sentenció su madre — ¡Haberse visto semejante cosa!, ni siquiera ustedes dos me dan tantos problemas como éste cabeza hueca… — los gemelos la vieron de manera indignada — ¡Tonto, impulsivo, atolondrado, berrinchudo, caprichoso y torpe hijo que tuve!… Ya será cosa de suerte y de lo mucho que Luna te quiera para poder perdonarte semejante idiotez. Una persona como ella necesita un hombre, Ronald Weasley, ¡no un niño celoso! — y sin más lo soltó respirando agitadamente producto de la indignación.

Ron se enderezó de inmediato masajeándose la oreja; abrió y cerró la boca como pez fuera del agua sin saber cómo defenderse.

— Pues si Luna está dispuesta, yo estaría más que feliz de cortejarla — soltó sinvergüenza George.

— ¡Y yo! — apoyó Fred.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver! — dictaminó Ron con vehemencia mirándolos fulminante. No captó la mirada agradecida que le dirigía su madre a sus dos hermanos cuando cruzaba como alma que lleva el diablo la puerta.

Fin Flash Back

Bueno, también algo tenían que ver los gemelos, concedió a regañadientes.

No obstante, valía la pena. Incluso el tener que estar con una bolsa de hielo sobre su casi insensible oreja durante dos horas. Fue un certero golpe a la realidad el que le había propinado su familia. Literalmente hablando.

Y más infalible el que le había dado Luna al corazón…

Flash Back

Volvió a llamar a la puerta, sabía que ella estaba adentro, estaba seguro pues hacía más de dos horas que había salido del Ministerio. Mas aun así Luna se negaba a abrirle. Ya llevaba intentando más de 20 minutos y nada.

No obstante, no la culpaba. Bien merecido se lo tenía.

Suspiró apesadumbrado cuando volvió a llamar, ésta vez con más insistencia.

— Luna, ¡por favor! — le suplicó, dejando una mano apoyada en la puerta.

Al otro lado de la puerta, sentada en el pequeño peldaño que dividía el recibidor de la sala, Luna observaba, apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos, hacia la entrada.

Qué más quisiera ella que abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Mas el recuerdo de la discusión en su oficina le taladraba el cráneo con molestia.

Tanto había luchado para dejarlo entrar en su vida de nuevo. ¿Y para qué?

Las malditas inseguridades derribaron todo lo que había construido, cual si fuera un castillo de naipes. Y sinceramente, ya no estaba tan segura para permitirse otra decepción, pensó cabizbaja.

— Por favor… — volvió a decir Ron en un hilito de voz.

¿Cómo había sido tan imbécil?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo había siquiera osado a dudar de ella?, se recriminó.

Todo lo que había hecho para conquistarla y ganarse su confianza de nuevo, y lo había mandado al caño.

¿Ahora cómo le haría entender que una vida sin ella no podía siquiera concebirla?

Llamó de nueva cuenta.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se puso de pie. Ya había esperado por él el suficiente tiempo. Era tiempo de continuar adelante.

¡Y cuanto lamentaba que no pudiera ser a su lado!

Barrió una lágrima que viajó por su mejilla y se dio media vuelta.

¡No la perdería!, ¡no señor!, fue toda una vida para entender que irremediablemente la amaba e infelizmente la había perdido, para permitirse ahora la estupidez de dejarla ir de nuevo. ¡No lo haría!

Y de pronto, todo cobró sentido… Sin importarle que su mundo fuera descubierto para siempre, sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo la música empezó a escucharse… La melodía de su atormentado corazón. Hecha de la magia de su amor por Luna.

Luna se detuvo antes de dar un paso más… se giró en el mismo instante en que la voz de Ron se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— " _I'm not a perfect person_

 _There's many things I wish I didn't do_

 _But I continue learning_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_."

Ella debía saber cuán importante era para él… y cuanto lo lamentaba.

— " _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_ "

Ron tomó aire, rezando porque diera resultado. Sin saber que del otro lado Luna se debatía al tomar la decisión más trascendental de su vida.

— " _I'm sorry that I hurt you_

 _It's something I must live with every day_

 _And all the pain I put you through_

 _I wish that I could take it all away_

 _And be the one who catches all your tears_

 _That's why I need you to hear_ "

Apoyó una mano en la puerta, cual quisiera desaparecerla al igual que sus errores, y no estar alejado de ella. Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago ante la expectativa.

— " _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_

 _And the reason is you_ "

Luna suspiró, dando un paso tentativo hacia la puerta…

¿Podría, el amor que sentía por Ron, luchar contra todo lo demás?, se preguntó.

Levantó una mano, tomando el picaporte…

— " _I'm not a perfect person_

 _I never meant to do those things to you_

 _And so I have to say before I go_

 _That I just want you to know_ "

En éste punto su voz empezó a perder fuerza. No había resultado, pensó apesadumbrado.

Mas cual si fuera la luz de la mañana, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sonriente Luna, mandando a su corazón a Júpiter.

 _Sí, sí podría_ , pensó Luna.

— " _I've found a reason for me_

 _To change who I used to be_

 _A reason to start over new_

 _And the reason is you_ "

Y Luna restó la distancia que los separaba, colocando una mano en su mejilla al ver todo el amor y remordimiento que expresaban sus ojos azules. Podría luchar contra todo, porque él era su razón. Tomó la decisión.

— " _I've found a reason to show_

 _A side of me you didn't know_

 _A reason for all that I do_

 _And the reason is you_ "

— ¿Me perdonas? — murmuró Ron conteniendo la respiración.

— Ay Ronnie, — suspiró Luna pasando suavemente su mano sobre su cabello pelirrojo — si siempre he sabido que no eres perfecto. Si tonto, te perdono — le sonrió alegre.

Ron respiró profundamente después de lo que parecieron horas.

— ¡Te amo Lu! — la abrazó conmovido. Como si temiera que en cualquier momento hiciera otra estupidez y pudiera perderla para siempre.

— ¡Y yo te amo a ti, Ronald!, ¡sólo a ti! — alejó cualquier duda en su novio.

Fin Flash Back

Gracias a eso ahora las cosas con Luna iban viento en popa.

* * *

El sábado llegó en un parpadeo para las dos jóvenes parejas. Con planes de días de campo y paseos por el pueblo, éstos se vieron truncados cuando una fuerte lluvia cubrió Ottery Saint Catchpole; nada fuera de lo común hablando del clima inglés.

Así que empapados y calados hasta los huesos. Ron y Luna fueron los primeros en correr a la casa para refugiarse en busca de calor. Pero no fue hasta dos horas y media más tarde cuando Harry y Hermione se dirigieron allá, salvo que ellos habían usado un hechizo para no mojarse.

Dos horas y media en las que por la cabeza de un pelirrojo y una rubia ni siquiera pasaba el dato que existía otro habitante en ésa casa, y el cual estaba ausente. Aunque, no por mucho tiempo…

— Harry, esto es una locura. Ron puede llegar y… — decía entre risas Hermione mientras era conducida por Harry hacia la habitación de éste entre besos y caricias.

— Y no nos dirá nada que no sea una felicitación… — la calló el ojiverde con un beso en los labios, tomándola en brazos y abriendo como pudo la puerta a sus espaldas.

— O quizás un: "Váyanse a un hotel par de cochinos" — sugirió la divertida voz de Ron tras de ellos ocasionándoles un respingo. Hermione se liberó de golpe de los brazos de Harry. El ojiverde la sostuvo a tiempo cuando ésta se tambaleó por la rapidez de su movimiento.

— ¡Ron! — exclamaron al unísono. Uno con enojo. La otra abochornada.

— Supongo que por lo que ven mis castos y puros ojos, esto quiere decir que ya son novios ¿no?… — les sonrió pícaro — A menos que les gusten las cosas más "liberales" — le enarcó una ceja de forma sugestiva a la castaña. Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Castos y puros, si como no — se rio Harry con sarcasmo.

— ¡Hey!, yo no ando haciendo lo que Hermione y tú… — se defendió el pelirrojo con aparentemente indignación, mas el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delató.

— ¡Nosotros no…!… Sólo íbamos a… hablar — tartamudeó Hermione sintiendo su rostro desprender vapor.

— ¡Uy sí!, "hablar", — señaló entre comillas el pelirrojo, disfrutando de la incomodidad de Hermione — ya me imagino que — sonrió socarrón. Y muy campante, se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con gesto despreocupado.

— Métete en tus asuntos Weasley — le espetó Harry. Tomó la mano de Hermione de nuevo, e ingresaron a la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a un, de repente, estupefacto y alarmado Ron.

— ¡Oigan!, ¡ésa es mi habitación! — exclamó apurado, aporreando la puerta con el puño.

* * *

Del otro lado, Harry sólo arrugó el entrecejo en medio del apasionado beso que le daba a Hermione. Ésta aún estaba demasiado aturdida por lo anterior que apenas y correspondía a sus caricias.

— ¿Qué di…? — la pregunta de Hermione se ahogó cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose los distrajo… Sólo para descubrir a una recién bañada Luna, envuelta en una toalla blanca, mirarlos con los ojos desorbitados por su comprometedora posición: Harry con una mano dentro de la blusa de Hermione. Cayendo en cuenta de cómo se encontraba ella…

— ¡Hermione! — chilló la rubia regresando como bólido sobre sus pasos.

— ¡Luna! — exclamó la castaña empujando a Harry con tanta fuerza que lo mandó al suelo.

— ¡ROOOOOOOOON! — vociferó el pelinegro con ira.

— Te lo dije — apenas se escuchó la voz de su amigo al otro lado de la puerta, sin rastros de humor.

* * *

Parados frente a frente en la estancia de la casa; Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna pasaban la mirada de uno a otro sin animarse a hablar. Cada uno igual de avergonzado que el otro. Algunos más, como Hermione y Ron. Otro enojado y frustrado, como Harry. Y la última como si acabara salir de la ducha, literalmente hablando; más despierta y vivaz que los demás.

— Entonces… eh… hicieron las paces ¿no? — preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa Hermione, pasando la mirada del rostro azorado de Ron a la "fresca" apariencia de Luna.

— Si, — contestó con una boba sonrisa Ron. Harry le enarcó una ceja — ¡bueno no precisamente "así"!… — repuso con rapidez, sonrojándose — Es decir, sólo… Llovió y nos mojamos… Resfriado… Le dije a Luna una ducha… Y entonces llegaron… Ropa mojada en secadora… Luna en regadera… Ustedes en mi habitación… — terminó balbuceando sin sentido alguno el pelirrojo.

Harry sonrió divertido conforme el sonrojo de su amigo aumentaba. Luna se limitaba a compartir una mirada con Hermione, como recriminándole el que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar algo así cuando hace unos momentos los que estaban a punto de… eran ella y Harry. Tal vez fue por eso que Hermione se aclaró la garganta parando la perorata de Ron e intentara componer la situación.

— Bueno, pues me alegro por ustedes — sonrió vacilante.

Harry carraspeó para ocultar una carcajada al ver a Ron asentir fervientemente con el rostro perlado de sudor.

— Yo igual — concedió el pelinegro.

Ron volvía a asentir.

— En vista de que no hay más que decir. ¡Ni criticar!… — les mandó sendas miradas de advertencia a cada uno de los presentes — Herm, amiga, — la llamó con una melosidad escalofriante — me acompañas a mi casa ¿verdad?; hay unos asuntitos que debemos discutir — y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la tomó del brazo.

— Oh, bueno, pues yo… es que… — se trató de liberar inútilmente. Luna les hizo un gesto de despedida a los chicos y Desapareció con la castaña.

El ojiverde juro haber vislumbrado una mirada de auxilio por parte de Hermione, mas un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo distrajo.

La mano de Ron aun amenazaba con seguir golpeándolo…

* * *

— Ya se acostaron, ¿verdad? — fue lo primero que le recriminó Luna una vez en su casa.

— Bueno, nosotros… — sonrió nerviosa.

— Oh Hermione Granger. Dime al menos que se cuidaron — le pidió con gesto exasperado.

No obtuvo respuesta. Sólo una evasiva en mirarla a la cara.

— ¡Si serás!… — bufó exasperada levantando los brazos — De haber sabido que terminarías haciendo una burrada como ésa te hubiera llevado al centro médico para un control de Planificación Familiar — le reprendió caminando de un lado para otro. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata.

— Bueno, no creo que pase nada ¿no?… — quiso defenderse — ¿no? — añadió de forma titubeante al no recibir respuesta.

— Dímelo tú — replicó mordaz, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Bueno ya!, que si fuera el caso y resultará embarazada no me arrepiento en lo absoluto. Harry y yo hicimos el amor. No fue sexo. ¡Fue por amor, Luna!; ¡así que si estoy esperando un hijo de él lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos y dichosa de haberlo concebido con el hombre al que amo y me ama con la misma intensidad! — se defendió exaltada.

— ¡Al fin! — levantó los brazos al cielo Luna.

— ¿Eh? — se desconcertó de sobremanera Hermione.

— Vaya, y pensar que lo único que necesitabas para abrir los ojos era también abrir las piernas… — comentó para sí.

— ¡Luna! — censuró azorada.

— Está bien, eso se escuchó vulgar, pero es que en serio amiga. Ginny y yo ya te dábamos por perdida, mira que todo el mundo habló contigo para que al fin espabilaras. Y lo único que se necesitaba era… — Hermione le advirtió con la mirada — precisamente al impulsivo de tu novio. Porque son novios ¿verdad?, ¡no me vayas a decir que van a ser uno de ésos que se encuentran "causalmente"! — la volvió a mirar con reprimenda.

— ¡Luna! — volvió a chistar la castaña.

— De acuerdo, si lo son… — una sonrisa divertida jugando en sus labios — Y bueno, ¿para cuándo es la boda? — preguntó sin más, como quien pregunta por el clima.

Hermione palideció.

 _¡¿Boda?!_ … respingó para sus adentros.

* * *

— ¡Si hubiera un concurso para elegir a la persona más inoportuna y metiche créeme que con gusto te propondría, cerebro de guisante! — le golpeó de nuevo la cabeza.

— ¡Au!, Ron, ¿qué te pasa?… — se alejó de su alcance al ver que amenazaba por írsele encima — Mira, en primer lugar: ¿yo que iba a saber que tú y Luna estarían aquí haciendo Dios sabe qué?… — se alejó dos pasos cuando Ron avanzó hacia él con las orejas encendidas — En segundo: ¿no crees que hubiera sido mejor advertirme desde el principio?… — topó contra la pared, acorralado — Y en tercera: ni Hermione ni yo planeamos interrumpirles nada, ¡así que déjame en paz! — se defendió sacándole la vuelta.

— ¡Si serás…! — lo miró fulminante el pelirrojo.

— ¡Pues si!, si seré. ¡Pero tú lo serás más! — contestó de forma infantil el ojiverde.

— ¡Ah, pero ni creas que todo es por eso, cabeza de alcornoque…!

— Y dale con los insultos — gruñó Harry.

— A ver, con que derecho te crees tú para aprovecharte de Hermione, ¿eh? — inquirió de forma celosa.

— ¡¿Aprovecharme?! — inquirió a su vez, indignado.

— Si, ¡aprovecharte!… — subrayó Ron — No, si ya me imagino lo que hicieron antes de llegar a aquí… — se estremeció de sólo pensarlo — Pero que si la vuelves a dañar o derrama una sola lágrima más por tu culpa… — levantó el puño de forma amenazante y su voz se volvió gélida cuando finalizó: — Necesitarán una pala para recoger tus restos, Potter.

Harry apretó la mandíbula indignado.

— Va lo mismo por Luna — le espetó sin más.

Se dirigieron sendas miradas de amenaza hasta que pudo respirarse la hostilidad en el ambiente. Desapareció casi tan rápido como apareció.

— Me alegro por ti — se sonrieron sinceramente y se dieron un abrazo como hermanos que eran, omitiendo el enfado de hacia minutos.

* * *

— ¡¿Boda?!… — respingó una voz femenina desde la puerta — ¿pues cuánto tiempo me ausente eh? — volvió a preguntar totalmente aturdida Ginny.

— ¡Ginny! — exclamaron a coro sus amigas abalanzándose sobre ella.

— ¿Qué tal la luna de miel?

— ¿Cuándo llegaste?

— ¿Y Neville? — bombardearon de preguntas.

— ¡La luna de miel fue esplendida!, llegamos anoche, y Neville regresó al castillo, recuerden que aún no termina el curso… — contestó con una resplandeciente sonrisa la recién llegada — Pero ahora ustedes díganme, ¡¿quién se casa?! — las miró con los ojos desorbitados.

Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata. Pero fue Luna la que tomó la palabra.

— Nuestra amiga castaña — se limitó a decir con soltura.

— Lu, que no me…

— ¡Te reconciliaste con Harry! — afirmó emocionada.

— Bueno, sí, pero…

— ¡Ahh!… — soltó un gritito eufórico, abalanzándose sobre ella — ¡Felicidades Herm!

— No me voy a casar — replicó apartándose de ambas, cruzada de brazos.

— ¡¿Cómo qué no?!… — inquirió Luna escandalizada — ¡Oh, Harry me escuchará! — miró con enojo hacia algún punto en la habitación, cual si para aquella dirección estuviera el ojiverde.

— Un segundo, ¿de qué me perdí?, ¿sí o no?, ya no entiendo — se confundió la pelirroja.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de exasperación meneando la cabeza.

— Verán…

* * *

Y mientras todo aquello sucedía. Y consciente de que su plan había resultado. William terminaba una larga charla con su amigo y jefe, Kevin McFadden, y lo veía soltar un trémulo suspiro, volviendo a contemplar los pergaminos en sus manos con desconcierto e incredulidad.

— ¿Estás completamente seguro? — lo regresó a ver sobre los papeles.

Will asintió seguro desde su asiento, sintiendo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Su amigo hizo una mueca.

— De acuerdo Will… — aceptó bajando los papeles. El ojiazul contuvo la respiración — En dos semanas serás trasladado a Irlanda como lo pediste — concedió Kevin.

Aquella revelación casi lo hace vomitar por la aplastante tristeza que causó en su corazón; mas compuso una sonrisa elocuente y le estrechó la mano agradeciéndole. Para después abandonar la habitación. Abandonar sus sueños.

 _A Jean_ , pensó Will para si cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron frente a sus ojos.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: EMPACANDO RECUERDOS**

— Así que es cierto: te vas — declaró con pesadumbre Terry desde la puerta. Will se giró a verlo tratando de armar una sonrisa.

— Me trasladan — le corrigió el pelinegro dejando la caja que sostenía en brazos a un lado del sofá de la sala.

— Porque así lo pediste — replicó el rubio arrugando el entrecejo.

Se acercó vacilante, dándose cuenta que el departamento de su amigo estaba muy cambiado. Si bien aún había adornos en las paredes, y unos que otros en los muebles; las cajas esparcidas por aquí y por allá no pudieron pasar desapercibidas para sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó desconcertado.

— Es Irlanda, Terry; sabes que mi familia está allá. Mis abuelos. Tú sabes cuánto los quiero; además los pobres ya son muy grandes, pronto no podrán cuidar de sí mismos y prefiero acompañarlos, estar pendiente de ellos y velar porque nada les pase — conforme decía aquello tomaba unos cuantos retratos de la mesita de la esquina para limpiarles la inexistente suciedad y poder guardarlos. Evadiendo su mirada de incredulidad.

— No es necesario irte a Irlanda definitivamente para poder estar con ellos, — repuso Terry. Will no dijo nada, él también lo sabía muy bien — además los visitas muy seguido. Y no están solos, recuerda que siempre han estado acompañados por su elfo doméstico — le recordó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Pues sí, — concedió distraídamente Will — pero la decisión está tomada. Quiero volver — ni siquiera se dignaba a verlo a la cara. ¿Para qué?, ¿para qué Terry le echara en cara que todo era por Hermione y su relación con Harry?, ¿para recriminar su falta de valentía?

No. Lo mejor era simplemente darle la espalda a todo. Hacer como si jamás hubiera pasado.

Miró la foto que sostenía en la mano y soltó un suspiro de melancolía cuando hondeó su varita y el rostro de sus amigos quedó envuelto en papel periódico.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — le preguntó de pronto al rubio.

— Kevin. Es nuestro amigo ¿recuerdas? — señaló con obviedad.

— Claro — musitó escuetamente, asintiendo.

— ¿Cuándo les dirás? — le cuestionó Terry dejándose caer en el sofá. No podía apartar la mirada de las cajas medio llenas que había en el piso. Era como si su amigo empacará toda una vida ahí.

— Pronto.

Terry suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

— No hay esperanza de que te quedes ¿verdad? — aquella pregunta y la manera en que la formuló, como resignado, hizo que algo pesado se alojara en la boca del estómago de Will.

Meneó casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza.

— Y tampoco le dirás a Hermione — afirmó, no preguntó el rubio.

— Yo… — se le secó la garganta.

— Tú, la abandonarás… — señaló regresando a verlo — Nos abandonarás a todos — replicó con aspereza.

Will apretó la mandíbula, aquello fue como un puñetazo por parte de su amigo. Se giró a verlo, cruzándose de brazos para que no se diera cuenta de sus manos temblorosas.

— Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesiten — declaró con solemnidad.

— Entonces no te vayas… — soltó de inmediato, sin poder contenerse — Siempre te vamos a necesitar Will. Quédate. Habla con Hermione, dile cómo te sientes, que necesitas tiempo para asimilar todo. Pero no te vayas — le pidió de manera atropellada. Lo quería, y no se avergonzaba de declararlo. Se había convertido en su mejor amigo en el tiempo que lo conocía. Y ahora que lo estaba perdiendo… No, se rehusaba a quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndolo marchar.

— Ya te expliqué porque me voy, Terry. Jean no tiene… — intentó replicar.

— ¡Oh, vamos!, — exclamó exasperado — todo el mundo sabe porque te vas. Y sino pues se hacen una idea — soltó con obviedad.

— Necesito olvidarla — dejó salir en un murmullo, desviando la mirada.

— Bien; pon un poco de espacio, sal con chicas, diviértete. Verás que encuentras la indicada. Pero no te precipites a marcharte sin más — le aconsejó.

Will sonrió con tristeza.

— Eso es lo que haré… en Irlanda — remarcó.

Terry bufó ante la terquedad de su amigo.

— Estás cometiendo un error y lo sabes… — le espetó — Harás lo mismo que hizo ella hace seis años. Dime, ¿también te alejarás de nosotros por tanto tiempo y después volverás queriendo remediar las cosas? — inquirió con un dejo de enojo.

— Eso fue diferente y ambos lo sabemos — lo miró con reprimenda.

— ¡Es lo mismo!… — impugnó con vehemencia — Hermione huyó sin escuchar razones, y ¿qué ganó eh?, ¡sólo llevarse entre las patas a muchos, entre ellas a las personas que supuestamente amaba! — se incorporó.

Will apretó la mandíbula.

— Tú no entiendes Terry.

— No soy estúpido. Vi lo que hizo. Y después vi a Lu hacer lo mismo. Y ahora te veo a ti. ¿Y qué quieren que haga yo eh?, ¿quedarme viendo, igual que hace años, como todo lo que tenemos se desmorona sin poder hacer nada?, ¿ver cómo pierdo a mi mejor amigo sin dejarme luchar contra ello? — le espetó crispando los puños con impotencia.

— Yo… — apenas musitó el pelinegro.

— Yo sólo sé que estoy pasando por lo mismo con Luna; sin embargo, yo no corro a la primera oportunidad — le escupió con acritud.

William desvió la mirada. A veces le molestaba tanto ésa mente sagaz de Terry; como en éste momento. Pero no lo iba a doblegar. Todo estaba listo. Nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de parecer.

— Me iré en dos semanas. Espero verte en ésos días — zanjó sin más. Le sonrió sinceramente cuando se acercó ofreciéndole la mano a forma de saludo; mas Terry sólo le dirigió una breve mirada a su mano extendida, después a su rostro, y le sacó la vuelta sin aceptar su gesto, dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Estás cometiendo el mismo error. Pero ésta vez te prometo que yo no estaré ahí para que me hieran… — le dijo abriendo la puerta — Buen viaje, amigo — replicó sarcástico, y salió cerrando con un cortante portazo.

— Buena suerte, Terry — murmuró Will minutos después, contemplando la puerta. Algo plano reposaba en su mano y al levantarla se dio cuenta de que era. La misma foto que contemplaba hacia unos minutos. La colocó en la caja que estaba marcada como " _Sótano_ " y la selló con un hechizo.

Ojalá así fuera de sencillo sellar también sus emociones, deseó con amargura.

* * *

— ¿Cenamos el jueves? — le preguntó Harry a Hermione desde el umbral de la puerta; había pasado sólo un momento para saludarla, estaba colmado de trabajo en su propia oficina.

— No puedo Harry, — lo miró apenada — la firma de la P.E.D.D.O. con el Ministro Francés será allá, en Paris… — explicó con un suspiro cansado — Nos iremos éste miércoles y regresaremos hasta el lunes. Te lo iba a decir después — se justificó.

— ¿Trabajarás todo el fin de semana? — le preguntó incrédulo.

— No, sólo el jueves y mitad de viernes. ¿Por…? — arrugó el entrecejo.

— Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, ser Jefe de Aurores provoca mucho estrés, — se recargó en la puerta con aire despreocupado — no me vendrían mal un par de días ir a broncearme a Paris ¿no te parece? — sonrió con complicidad. Por respuesta recibió un emocionado beso de Hermione, luego de correr y abalanzarse sobre él.

— ¡Eres el mejor novio del mundo!… — declaró con firmeza mirándolo con adoración. Sus brazos rodeaban su cuello y los de Harry la tenían bien sujeta de la cintura — Imagínate: tú y yo, ¡juntos en Paris! — replicó radiante.

— La ciudad del amor — señaló el ojiverde con tonito meloso.

Las piernas de Hermione temblaron. Y el pelinegro rio al ver su reacción.

— Creo que vas a ser una gran distracción para mí — meditó Hermione.

— ¡Eso he sido desde hace casi quince años! — replicó Harry con una gran sonrisa. La castaña fingió indignarse chasqueando la lengua. Mas la sonrisa de alegría era inconfundible en sus labios.

* * *

" _Me iré en dos semanas_ ". Aquella frase atormentó a Will durante los siguientes cinco días. En los cuales Terry no fue a visitarlo y él no se atrevió a llamarlo. Quizás era mejor así, pensaba cuando terminaba otro día y observaba cada vez más cajas en el suelo, menos cosas adornando.

Le hubiera dicho la verdad; pero ¿qué caso tenía saber que en realidad se marcharía ése mismo lunes?; sólo ocasionaría más sufrimiento. Y era lo que menos quería.

Ya tenía el mismo con su propio sufrimiento.

Y luego estaba el hecho de no haberle dicho nada a Hermione. Era lo que más dolía. Aunque conociéndola como la conocía, sabía de antemano que se adjudicaría la culpa por su partida; eso era otra cosa que quería evitar. Ella era feliz ahora. Y así debía ser… a pesar de sí mismo.

— Jean… — suspiró con tristeza tirado en la sala. A su lado una botella casi vacía de whiskey reposaba sin gracia alguna junto a una copa de vidrio. Un montón de bolas de pergamino estaban esparcidas por todo el piso sin orden alguno. Una pluma y un tintero a un costado listos para redactar la que sería ¿la décima?, ¿quinceava carta?; ya había perdido la cuenta. De igual forma, todas habían parado a dar en un manojo de desagrado.

 _¿Cómo escribir una despedida?_ , se preguntó dándole otro trago a la botella.

— ¿Cómo decirte adiós si no estoy listo? — le preguntó a la nada Will, pasándose una mano por el cabello con gesto desesperado.

Lo único que se le apetecía era correr a la oficina de Kevin y pedirle cancelará su traslado a Irlanda, pero ya no era posible. Sus abuelos ya estaban enterados, no podría romperles el corazón de ésa manera. No cuando él era lo único que tenían. Y cuando ellos eran lo único que le quedaba en aquella maldita vida.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia. De desesperación.

Merlín, ¿por qué tuvo que enamorarse de ella?, ¿por qué con ésa intensidad?; el mero recuerdo de su sonrisa le estrujaba de forma dolorosa el corazón; el eco de su risa era como una perforadora en sus oídos; y el tacto de su piel, la calidez de sus abrazos… lo que diera por uno solo. Sentir ésa calidez casi abrasante correr por sus venas; sentir que se te puede ir la vida si te sueltas de ella; sentirte vivo, como si respiraras por primera vez al aferrarte a su cuerpo, sintiendo su corazón tan pegado al tuyo, enseñándote cómo hacerlo latir. Sólo por ella. Y por ti… para luchar por Jean.

Sus ojos azules se dirigieron al teléfono reposado en la repisa de la chimenea. Una posibilidad frente a sí. ¿Y si…?

Un simple " _Accio_ "; ocho números, unos segundos de espera… Y su dulce voz contestando:

" _Hola, soy Hermione; no me encuentro en éste momento._ _Déjame un mensaje_ ".

Will dejó salir un suspiro.

— Así es mejor — se dijo. Mas aquellas palabras sólo le causaron más daño.

Dejó caer el teléfono al suelo y el suave repique que causó su golpe contra el tintero le abrió una nueva posibilidad. Después de todo; sólo le quedaba ése fin de semana…

Dos días, antes de decirle adiós definitivamente. Pues si debía ser así, al menos haría las cosas bien. Aunque sea una vez realizaría lo que su corazón le dictara.

Ya después vería como armar los pedazos de su corazón de nuevo.

¿A quién quería engañar?, pensó en un exabrupto, aventando la botella de licor contra la pared, haciéndola añicos.

Lo único que deseaba es que Jean llegara y lo eligiera a él. Que le dijera que lo amaba a él y no al otro. Que se quedaría con él.

— Por favor ven Jean. ¡Por favor! — imploró, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Mientras en Francia…

Si su madre la viera ahora, o al menos supiera lo que estaba haciendo, seguramente ya habría pegado el grito en el cielo. No obstante, a Hermione le importaba un cacahuate. ¡Era Paris, Dios santo!, y lo estaba viviendo con Harry. Además, eran novios ¿qué no?; no le encontraba nada de malo el compartir habitación con él. Es decir, viéndolo por el lado económico, gastarían menos.

 _Ay si, ni tú te la crees Hermione, sabes bien que todo va por cuenta del Ministerio. Tú en lo único que gastas es en condo_ … censuró de inmediato a aquella voz.

De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Pero era una mujer adulta. Independiente. Y capaz de cuidar de sí misma. De tomar sus propias decisiones; zanjó.

Además, ni habían… Es decir, había estado trabajado los pasados dos días, casi no le había prestado atención a Harry. Pero lo bueno es que era sábado y podría relajarse. Festejar…

Harry se encontraba en el baño tarareando una suave melodía, despreocupado del mundo mientras se ponía crema de afeitar en el rostro. Lo había pensado ésos últimos días, y la verdad es que ya estaba un poco fastidiado de cuidar tanto su barba y bigote, siempre revisando que estuvieran simétricos, que no se hubiera afeitado más de lo necesario; y era una completa pérdida de tiempo cada mañana.

Además; había descubierto que, a Hermione, en sí, lo que le gustaba no era su barba, sino el olor que dejaba su crema de afeitar; y eso era más que suficiente para él. Al igual que él, su novia no extrañaría su barba.

— ¿Qué haces? — le cuestionó Hermione desde la puerta, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

— Poniéndome más guapo para ti — le sonrió con galantería a través de espejo. Hermione sonrió para sí. Ése gesto que Harry hacia a veces le recordaba sus buenos días en Hogwarts, donde el juego de indirectas y besos inconclusos le alteraba cada nervio del cuerpo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿seguro no es para una de tus locas admiradoras?; mira que ayer nos topamos un par — bromeó en tono celoso.

— No sé, puede ser… — le siguió el juego, sacando su navaja de afeitar de un estuche — Porque si mi memoria no me falla, recuerdo muy bien que mi fan número uno siempre fuiste tú, — observó Harry con una sonrisa de suficiencia — jamás te perdiste un juego eh — le guiñó un ojo de forma juguetona.

— Bueno… — las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y apoyó la cabeza en ésta, sonriendo avergonzada.

— Además, ¿qué no lo sabes todo sobre mí?… — aquella declaración vino acompañada de una sonrisa de ternura por parte de Hermione — Y como sé que te encanta mi olor a menta — meneó el bote frente a sus ojos sonriendo travieso. La castaña sintió sus mejillas desprender vapor.

— Engreído… — acusó seria, viéndose descubierta. Harry se rio y se acercó a ella dejando el bote en el lavado. Sus ojos brillaban con malicia. Hermione lo advirtió — ¿Qué planeas?… — una sonrisa de su novio la hizo caer en cuenta — Harry, ni te atrevas o… — empezó a amenazarlo enderezándose por completo; aun así, la diferencia de estatura era palpable, Harry le sacaba poco más de una cabeza.

— ¿O que…? — la tomó de la cintura. Hermione hubiera reído por lo cómico de su aspecto, con aquella barba blanca en su rostro, simulando ser Santa Claus. Mas ése brillo malicioso en sus ojos no la dejó.

Y tomándola por sorpresa, Harry se inclinó sobre ella y se apoderó de su cuello pegándola a su cuerpo, manchándola con la espuma para afeitar. El efecto fue inmediato: las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron y estalló en carcajadas por el ataque de cosquillas.

— ¡Harry! — se quejó Hermione riendo, tratando inútilmente de apartarlo por el pecho.

— ¿No que te gustaba mi olor?, bueno, pues te convido — reía el ojiverde besándole el cuello juguetonamente, manchándola a propósito.

— Harry, ¡me estás ensuciando! — trató de aparentar indignación, mas su risa la delataba.

El pelinegro rio malicioso antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y bañarlo de besos, manchándole también la cara. Hermione se empezó a molestar porque no la dejaba respirar.

— ¡Harry James Potter, basta ya! — trató de soltarse.

— ¿James Potter?… — se separó de golpe mirándola atónito — Tú nunca… Es decir, ¿por qué…? — balbuceó.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, disgustada.

— ¿Te enfadaste? — indagó burlón, olvidando el asunto de su nombre completo.

La respuesta: el bufido de Hermione, ahora de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Oh, vamos Herm, era un juego!… — la abrazó de la cintura. Hermione ni lo apartó ni se alejó, permaneció inmutable — ¿Seguirás enojada? — le sonrió inocentemente, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— Me conozco todos tus trucos, así que no te funcionaran — zanjó.

— Mmm… — suspiró pensativo Harry mirándola con ojos escudriñadores — bueno, han pasado seis años, ahora sé otros trucos, y que puedo usar sin reservas por temor a que me golpes… — sonrió pícaro. La acercó más a él, haciendo que entrara en contacto con su piel desnuda. Hermione pasó saliva, sus alientos se mezclaban — ¿Nerviosa, quizás? — la miró con un dejo de suficiencia.

— Quisieras — apenas pudo murmurar. La verdad es que sentía las piernas de gelatina.

— Mejor, así no me lo pondrás tan difícil — y se inclinó a besarla. Hermione cerró los ojos, expectante… pero el beso no llegó.

Desconcertada, la castaña abrió los ojos. Enarcó una ceja de forma interrogante, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia.

— Entonces, ¿sigues enojada?… — su aliento fresco impactando en sus labios resecos hizo que el corazón de Hermione se disparara como loco. Negó vehemente con la cabeza. Harry sonrió, y levantando una mano, la colocó a un lado de su rostro, quitándole una mota de espuma de la mejilla, antes de empezar a acortar la distancia de nuevo — ¡Te amo Hermione, no sabes cuánto!…

— ¡No tanto como te amo yo a ti!… — y se besaron. Disfrutando de su felicidad.

* * *

Aunque no todos lo eran…

Luna estaba a nada de jurar sobre la existencia de los snorkack de cuerno torcido, que, si Hermione no contestaba su estúpido celular ése mismo día, iba a ir por ella así sea hasta lo misma Torre Eiffel y traerla arrastrando de los cabellos si era preciso. En serio, hasta ella tenía un límite. Y su amiga ya lo había sobrepasado desde hacía un par de días.

En primera: ¿Por qué rayos no le dijo que iba irse a Francia por cinco días?

Segunda: ¿Por qué demonios apagaba su celular?

Y tercero: ¿Qué acaso existía una maldita tormenta eléctrica que les impedía encontrarla a las siete lechuzas que había mandado?

Oh, pero no sólo ella había colmado su paciencia. También Terry y William. Entre éstos no sabía quién más. Estaba terriblemente reñida la competencia.

Por un lado, William; no diciéndole que sería trasladado a Irlanda en una semana, preparando todo para su ida como si tan sólo fuera un tonto día de campo, actuando a sus espaldas.

Y después estaba Terry; primero viniéndole con el chisme, soltándole todo con tanta rapidez y tan atropelladamente que únicamente entendió lo esencial: " _Will se va_ ", " _Me enoje con él_ ". Bien, se iba, estaba claro que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión; pero es que ¿a su rubio amigo no se le ocurrió un momento menos oportuno para enojarse con él?

 _¡Serían hombres!; siempre complicando las cosas_ , pensaba con fastidio.

Un fastidio que se transformó en exasperación al ver aparecer a su lechuza por la ventana, con la carta.

— ¿Qué le pasa a todo el maldito mundo?, ¡¿qué sólo yo me preocupo por mantener estables todas las relaciones?! — preguntó levantando las manos al cielo como si allí esperara encontrar la respuesta.

La lechuza se acercó vacilante a ella buscando algo de comida, una sola mirada de parte de su dueña la hicieron desistir y emprendió el vuelo en busca de alimento.

— ¡ESO!, ¡TÚ TAMBIÉN VETE!, ¡OTRO QUE ME ABANDONA!… — se fue exclamando tras ella, sacando la cabeza por la ventana abierta y blandiendo el puño en forma amenazante a la mancha que se alejaba de su casa. El vecino, que en ése momento regaba las plantas del jardín, la regresó a ver como si ésta se hubiera escapado de un psiquiátrico — ¡¿Y usted que me mira?, póngase a regar sus tontas plantas!, si mi amigo Neville viera como las tiene, seguramente le… — le espetaba conforme cerraba la ventana de un golpe. El hombre ya no supo ni quien era ése tal Neville, y mucho menos que le haría.

* * *

Terry era otro que estaba desesperado, la fecha de partida de su amigo estaba prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina y aun no podía formular un plan para retenerlo. Aunque sabía que ya era muy tarde…

Flash Back

— ¡Pero es que ¿cómo pudiste acceder a su petición, Kevin?! — le increpaba Terry aquella mañana a su amigo.

La secretaria ya se había asomado un par de veces al escuchar los gritos y preguntaba si estaba todo en orden, mas Kevin se limitaba a asentir pidiendo que los dejara solos de nuevo. Y ahora con la habitación insonorizada era como si el rubio hubiera agarrado cuerda y soltara todo lo que tenía dentro con más libertad.

— ¡Sabes bien que Will está pasando por un mal momento!, ¡¿para qué mandarlo lejos eh?! — golpeó el escritorio con el puño. El otro ni se inmutó.

— Es su decisión Terry, trata de…

— ¿Comprender?, ¡¿comprender qué?!… — inquirió con arrebato — ¡El muy idiota sólo está huyendo!; ¡A ver, dime, ¿qué pasará con el pasar de los días eh?!… ¡¿qué si no encuentra la paz que supuestamente busca?!… ¡Los malditos papeles que firmó tienen cláusula y sabes que ya no podrá regresar a aquí! — le echó en cara.

Kevin soltó un suspiro.

— El que lo haya querido él así, no significa que éste Ministerio también — replicó con seriedad.

— ¿Entonces él…? — parpadeó aturdido.

— Puede regresar cuando lo desee — afirmó Kevin.

— ¿Pero y si no es así? — apretó la mandíbula, retomando su enfado y frustración.

— Su contrato se volverá permanente en cinco años. Cinco años es lo que tiene de plazo — respondió el otro.

— Genial, ¡simplemente genial!, — ironizó el rubio pasándose una mano por el cabello — así que tengo una semana más antes de que se vaya para…

— ¿Una semana?, — lo miró confundido — pero si Will se va éste lunes.

Aquello fue como un balde de agua fría para Terry. Se giró a verlo de golpe.

— No, William dijo que la fecha del traslado era en dos semanas, o sea, ésta semana y otra más — repuso el rubio.

— Creo que te confundes Terry; Will pidió el traslado lo antes posible. Así que éste lunes se hará — dictaminó Kevin.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora todo estaba en ver si Hermione sería capaz de llegar a tiempo… Si podría ser capaz de convencerlo para quedarse.

* * *

Las copas de champagne se repartían como pólvora entre los directivos y miembros importantes del Ministerio Francés e inglés; mientras en la mesa, el Ministro de Francia, August Anderson, y la jefa de la P.E.D.D.O., Hermione Granger; firmaban respectivamente todos los documentos que darían por cerrado el trato.

Hermione disimulaba como podía la sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios, pero no podía evitar dejarla salir de vez en cuándo; el Ministro, frente a ella, la observaba de reojo meneando la cabeza con gracia y satisfacción por su notoria alegría.

Lupin, en un rincón de la habitación no podía contener el brillo nostálgico y orgulloso de sus ojos; recordaba a aquella niña de 13 años que fue su alumna, aquella que mantuvo el secreto de su licantropía aun sin él ser consciente de eso; aquella chiquilla que junto a Harry y sus amigos habían derrotado al mago más terrible de todos los tiempos, enfrentando peligros que ni los más osados pudieran imaginarse siquiera. Suspiró nostálgico; había tanto de aquella niña aun en ella, mas los rasgos de madures eran palpables en su mirada miel. Él fue uno de los que jamás dudo de ella, que creyó que su destino era igual o quizás más grande que el de Harry… Ella podía cambiar el mundo. Y lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Bendito sea el día en que le dio aquella información a Percy sobre la escuela en Berlín; aquel lugar en donde la protegió desde las sombras.

— Bueno, creo que ése fue el último. Es todo — dictaminó el Ministro acomodando los papeles y dejando la pluma a un lado. Se levantó alineando su gorro.

Hermione se levantó sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban de la emoción.

— Buen trabajo, señorita Granger — le tendió la mano brindándole una cálida sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias, señor Ministro!… — le apretó con energía la mano, sus ojos resplandecían de lágrimas. Y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo, lo soltó casi al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas. Algunos soltaron una carcajada por el arrebato — No lo defraudaré, ¡se lo aseguro! — garantizó con solemnidad.

— No lo dudo señorita Granger, no lo dudo — la miró con calidez.

— ¿Entonces ya quedo todo? — preguntó en voz alta Ernie.

— Si, Ernie, ya has el brindis, todos sabemos que te mueres por hacerlo — rodó los ojos Hannah. Todos rieron. El susodicho ni se inmutó.

— ¡Por Hermione, Francia, Inglaterra, y la P.E.D.D.O.! — levantó la copa.

— ¡Por Hermione, Francia, Inglaterra, y la P.E.D.D.O.! — le siguieron los demás.

Una vez pudo deshacerse de todos los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus compañeros Hermione pudo llegar junto a su antiguo profesor de Defensa y no lo pensó para lanzarse a sus brazos dando brinquitos embriagada de felicidad.

— ¡Profesor Lupin, lo conseguí, lo conseguí! — repetía la ojimiel soltando chillidos emocionados. Remus sonrió ampliamente.

— No por nada dije que eras la mejor bruja de tu edad… — le repitió tomándola de los hombros para mirarla de frente — ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Hermione!; — le sonrió — ¡todos lo estamos!, y estoy completamente seguro que Albus y Sirius lo hubieran estado también.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione. Sin saber que decir. Remus la limpió sonriéndole con cariño de padre.

— Así que, ¿qué país sigue ahora? — el abrazo de Harry la tomó por sorpresa. Se giró para verlo con una inmensa sonrisa. Remus se alejó sutilmente, dándoles espacio.

— No lo sé, pero he oído que en México toman muy en serio todo lo referente al trato digno de cada criatura mágica. En especial los elfos… — sonrió enigmática — quizás la Ministro de Magia, Camile Logarzo, esté interesada en escucharme.

Harry soltó una suave risa. Nada detendría a Hermione, quien estaba dispuesta a viajar al otro lado del mundo para hacer su sueño realidad.

— ¡Felicidades Herm! — la besó.

¿Por qué Harry tuvo que marcharse en aquel momento?, ¿por qué justo ahí?, ¿qué acaso no había visto a Cormac acercarse a ella apenas la vio?, se preguntaba desesperadamente Hermione mientras observaba sobre el hombro de su compañero de trabajo y fruncía la boca conforme avanzaba en su perorata sobre una posible relación.

—… no lo sé, Hermione, en el colegio nos llevábamos muy bien ¿recuerdas?; ¡hasta aceptaste ir conmigo al baile del club Slug!; bueno, no sé qué pasó muy bien ése día; de pronto desapareciste entre todas ésas personas… — hizo una mueca apesadumbrada McLaggen.

 _Si claro, "desaparecer"_ , satirizó en su interior. _¿Dónde estás Harry?_ , volvió a mirar sobre el hombro de Cormac. Nada. Suspiró frustrada.

—… entiendo que tal vez pienses que no debas mezclar los negocios con el placer, pero…

 _¿Placer?_ , la perplejidad se mostró en su rostro sin poder ocultarlo. McLaggen lo tomó como si la hubiera descubierto, le sonrió con coquetería.

— Vamos Hermione; sé que te gusto. ¿Por qué no lo admites?; anda, iremos despacio. Una cena, ¿qué dices? — le sonrió sugerente.

— Yo no… — empezó a decir, incómoda y hastiada de la situación. Ahora observaba alrededor nerviosa, si Harry escuchaba aquello… Oh no, ni pensarlo.

— De acuerdo. Ya veo por donde vas, — se acercó a ella mirándola presuntuoso — te quieres saltar la cena ¿eh?; ya sabía yo que sólo estabas jugando conmigo, viendo hasta donde podía llegar… — se relamió los labios. Hermione se estremeció de puro desagrado. Y como siempre, el despistado de Cormac lo tomó como un gesto a su favor — Entonces, ¿qué te parece si…? — colocó una mano en su mejilla.

Una mano que fue removida de manera brusca por otra masculina. Hermione no tuvo que girarse para saber quién era.

— Olvídalo McLaggen — le espetó Harry llegando en aquel momento y rodeando la cintura de Hermione de forma protectora. El otro se alejó un par de pasos fulminándolo con la mirada.

 _Potter, ¡siempre, Potter!_ , pensó con fastidio crispando los puños.

— Tuviste tu oportunidad con Hermione y la desperdiciaste. Ahora te pido amablemente que la dejes en paz, Calamar Gigante…

— ¡¿Calamar que?! — inquirió enojado el otro. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron al recordar que así una vez ella lo había nombrado frente a Harry.

— Vete y deja de molestar a MI novia, McLaggen, si no quieres que te empiece a investigar por acoso — sentenció con frialdad.

Con el orgullo herido hasta lo más profundo, Cormac crispó los puños, le dirigió una mirada cargada de ira a Harry, una de desilusión a Hermione, dio media vuelta y se marchó con todos los músculos tensos.

Una vez se perdió de vista entre la multitud, Harry soltó una carcajada divertida al observar el sonrojo en Hermione.

— Se me salió lo de calamar, lo siento — soltó entre risas el pelinegro, sin sentirlo realmente.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, reprendiéndolo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que escuchabas eh? — inquirió de brazos cruzados, liberándose de su agarre.

— ¿Tengo que contestar?… — le preguntó divertido — "No debas mezclar los negocios con el placer" — citó con voz profunda. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de escarlata.

— Vamos con el profesor Lupin; ya están los trasladores listos — suspiró con gesto resignado. Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de hacer las paces. Y con las manos entrelazadas, se marcharon de regreso a casa.

* * *

… En donde un pelinegro ojiazul veía desaparecer en el atardecer la última lechuza con sus pertenencias reducidas en un minúsculo paquete atado firmemente a la pata.

Ya todo estaba listo. Un par de horas y el traslador que lo llevaría a Irlanda también.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: ¿DÓNDE ESTARÁS AHORA?**

— ¡Hasta que llegas!… — fue el recibimiento que tuvo Hermione un par de horas después en su casa, ocasionándole un respingo al ver a Luna salir de entre las sombras. Apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para sorprenderse cuando la rubia se fue contra ella de nueva cuenta — ¡¿Qué no recibiste mis cartas?!… ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste eh?!… ¡¿Y POR QUÉ DEMONIOS APAGASTE TU MALDITO CELULAR?! — bramó exaltada.

Crookshanks salió como alma que lleva al diablo de la cocina y saltó sobre ella en cuanto la vio, Hermione lo atrapó en el aire. Al parecer el pobre minino había escuchado muchos exabruptos por parte de su amiga los últimos días; y por la forma en que se restregaba contra su pecho y sentía su agitado corazón en la palma de la mano, estaba más que feliz de verla de nuevo.

— ¡Bueno ¿y qué esperas?!… ¡Muévete! — le urgió mirándola con exasperación.

— ¿Qué tienes? — apenas pudo musitar Hermione, cual si fuera la primera vez que la viera. Crookshanks soltó un chillido de molestia cuando Luna lo arrebató de los brazos de Hermione y lo depositó sin cuidado alguno en el suelo, dándole un "ligero" empujoncito con el pie para que se fuera de nuevo a la cocina. La castaña la tuvo que mover a un lado cuando la afilada garra del minino se lanzó sin misericordia sobre una de las piernas de la rubia con coraje; arañaron el aire. Indignado, Crookshanks se marchó con la cola en alto a las habitaciones.

— ¿Qué tengo?, ¡¿qué tengo?!… — repitió la rubia sin darse cuenta de nada — ¡Pasa que te vas por cinco días!, ¡CINCO!, ¡no me dejas un teléfono al cual comunicarme contigo!, ¡apagas tu celular!, ¡y encima te mando cartas vía lechuza esperando te llegaran y no lo hacen!, ¡¿Y DICES QUE ME PASA?! — explotó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

— ¡Lu, dime que pasa! — exigió saber, perdiendo la paciencia.

— ¡Pasa que Will se va!… — soltó sin anestesia — ¡Pasa que pidió un traslado a Irlanda hace dos semanas y no nos lo informó!; ¡Pasa que me enteré hace cuatro días!; ¡Pasa que traté de comunicártelo y no pude!; ¡Pasa que nos mintió diciendo que se iría en una semana más y no es cierto!… ¡La fecha del traslado es en ésta semana, Hermione!… ¡HOY! — terminó gritando, respirando agitadamente.

Hermione sintió como si su cuerpo se hubiera hecho de plomo; la cabeza le dio vueltas. Sólo cuatro palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza: Will… Traslado… Irlanda… ¡Hoy!…

Cuándo reaccionó la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, pero aparte de eso sentía una ligera molestia en la nuca. Desconcertada, vio a Luna con varita en mano mirándola preocupada; pero lo que la alteró aún más fue que tuvo que levantar la mirada para enfocarla. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿qué hacía recostada en ése… sofá?

— ¿Qué… que pasó? — le preguntó desorientada. Se enderezó con lentitud frotándose la nuca.

— Te desmayaste, — le explicó Luna sentándose a su lado — ¿estás bien? — añadió con preocupación, hablándole suavemente. Cual si hablara con un paciente gravemente enfermo.

— Eso creo — replicó insegura. _¿Me desmayé?_ , se preguntó en silencio. Su rostro intranquilo alteró a Luna.

— Mejor te llevo a San Mungo. ¿Puedes caminar? — se levantó con rapidez, tomándole suavemente un brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

— No, no; es decir, si, si puedo caminar, pero no es necesario. Estoy bien, en serio — le aseguró.

— ¿Hace cuánto que comiste? — la miró con reprimenda.

— Un par de horas — murmuró vagamente.

— ¿Qué comiste? — insistió.

— Luna, estoy bien. De verdad — repitió Hermione.

No le gusto que Luna le dedicara una mirada perspicaz. Pero es que la rubia tuvo la culpa de su desmayo en primer lugar. ¿A quién se le ocurría soltar todo aquello de que Will…?

El alma se les vino a los pies. Palideció al instante.

— ¡Will!… — chilló de manera ahogada poniéndose de pie de un salto. Luna la sostuvo al verla tambalearse — ¡¿Cómo que se va?!… ¡Tengo que ir a verlo!; ¡¿Dónde está?!… ¡No se puede ir así sin más! — y conforme farfullaba todo aquello, buscaba su varita entre sus bolsillos para Aparecerse así sea en Irlanda misma.

— No vas a ir así… — replicó Luna con seriedad, tomando la varita de Hermione de encima de la mesita de centro antes de que ésta la alcanzará — Herm, te acabas de desmayar, — le recordó — estabas apunto de hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Y piensas Aparecerte?, ¡claro que no! — refutó.

— Luna, dame mi varita — le pidió, tendiéndole la mano.

— Estás loca si piensas que lo haré — le respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Luna!, — la miró exasperada — ¡no tengo tiempo!, ¡TENGO QUE IMPEDIR QUE WILL SE VAYA! — los ojos se le empañaron por las lágrimas. Un nudo se formó en su garganta. Y antes de poder decir algo más, los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo. Luna no dudo en abrazarla; descuidándose… momento que aprovechó Hermione: Arrebatándole la varita, se concentró, y con un ¡Plin! se había ido.

— ¡Castaña tramposa! — exclamó Luna con frustración, como si pudiera oírla.

Crookshanks regresó a la sala, y al ver sólo a Luna, sus orejas cayeron a los lados.

— ¡Oh, vamos Crookshy!; ahora vuelve… — lo trató de animar — Anda, creo que se le pasó a todo el mundo darte de comer éstos días ¿no?, — le sonrió apenada — vamos a la cocina. Herm vuelve pronto… — repitió. El minino la miró con desconfianza — Anda, gatito, gatito, gatito… — y se fue llamándolo. Sólo cuando se escuchó el sonido de la comida caer al plato, Crookshanks se atrevió a seguirla. Su estómago gruñía en protesta desde hacía varias horas, luego de cazar el último ratón de la casa del vecino.

* * *

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Hermione cuando comprobó que lo dicho por Luna era cierto.

El siempre colorido y adornado departamento de Will estaba completamente vacío. Los cuadros de las paredes que ella y Luna habían colgado se habían ido a quien sabe dónde. Los muebles de la sala que Terry y Will eligieron un día en un centro comercial de seguro ahora estaban camino a Irlanda. Las fotos que se tomaron en cada aventura habían sido removidas. Incluso la vieja y manchada alfombra en donde una vez Luna había tirado sus nachos por el susto que le causó una película de terror, había desaparecido. Sólo quedaban paredes vacías, pisos desnudos… y recuerdos abandonados.

Las lágrimas se precipitaron por su rostro, dejándose caer de rodillas cuando las fuerzas la abandonaron. Se había ido, aquella realidad le cayó de golpe. Se había ido y ni siquiera había podido decir adiós. Se había marchado a Irlanda.

La había dejado.

Su cuerpo se convulsionó por los sollozos, ocultó el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose frustrada por no haber llegado a tiempo. Por no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que pasaba…

— ¿Por qué te fuiste Will? — preguntó entre sollozos.

— Aun sigo aquí.

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que creyó haberse roto el cuello, mas la sonrisa que mostró su rostro al ver a Will frente a ella, en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, pudo borrar cualquier dolor; llenándola de un alivio momentáneo.

— ¡Will! — se levantó de un salto y se abalanzó sobre él. El pelinegro retrocedió un paso por el impacto, mas no dudo en abrazarla con el mismo frenesí que la castaña, enterrando la nariz en su cabello, grabando en la memoria su aroma.

Las lágrimas aun corrían sin pausa alguna por las mejillas de Hermione, sorbió la nariz antes de levantar el rostro y mirar ésos ojos azules que por un momento creyó perdidos. Una sonrisa esperanzada en sus temblorosos labios.

Sin embargo, la mirada que recibió le estrujó de una manera dolorosa el corazón. Una sentencia de despedida. De adiós.

— Te irás ¿no es así? — musitó con la voz quebrada. Otro río de lágrimas viajó por su rostro. Will le sonrió sereno, asintiendo a la vez.

— Me voy en una hora. El traslador ya está listo — señaló a su izquierda. La única prenda que había en la casa: una vieja gorra del Chelsea reposaba sin gracia en el solitario suelo.

El labio de Hermione tembló al igual que toda ella.

— ¡Pero yo no quiero que te vayas! — soltó de manera llorosa, con el mismo dolor de quien pierde para siempre a un ser amado.

El pelinegro la volvió a encerrar con fuerza en sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho unió sus labios a la frente de Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente, buscando la determinación de su decisión.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar mucho!… — le confesó con profunda tristeza Will — Quiero que sepas, que amé cada minuto que pasé a tu lado. Formaste una parte indispensable en mi vida, Jean; ¡y así será siempre!… — se le quebró la voz, las lágrimas se deslizaron sin compasión por su rostro, cayendo como cascada en el hombro de la castaña. Hermione se sacudía en suaves sollozos — No me olvides ¿quieres? — le pidió con una sonrisa temblorosa.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Will?, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿por qué me ocultaste tu partida? — le preguntó sin poder evitar el tono de reproche en su voz. Sujetándose fuertemente a su camisa.

— Porque así no tendríamos que pasar por lo que estamos pasando ahora. Las cosas serían más sencillas. No quería despedirme de ti… porque no puedo — otra rebelde lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla hasta caer en su cabello.

— ¿Y crees que fue lo más sensato?, ¿qué por no despedirte me ahorrarías el dolor? — le recriminó sin poder contenerse, apartándose de él.

Asintió avergonzado.

— ¡Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo! — declaró con exaltación Hermione.

 _Pero no en la vida Jean_ , pensó con dolor Will.

— ¡Estoy perdida sin ti! — la voz le tembló. Los ojos los tenía rojos e hinchados por las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo.

— No digas eso — se acercó a ella, tocándole la mejilla; el simple contacto le provocó una llamarada en el interior.

— Es la verdad — sollozó, su mirada nunca dejó de verlo suplicante. Will bajó la mano, cabizbajo.

— Yo ya no encajo aquí, Jean. Mi vida está en Irlanda y tú lo sabes — murmuró como excusa.

— ¿Romperás tu promesa? — aquella pregunta dolorosa caló hasta en lo más profundo de su alma.

— Nunca con intención — replicó con la voz áspera.

— Dijiste que jamás me harías daño… y ahora lo haces — acusó Hermione de forma infantil. La barbilla le temblaba.

— No puedes retenerme por ésa promesa aquí, lo sabes… — suspiró profundamente. Los minutos corrían veloces, estaban balanceándose sobre el hilo del tiempo.

— No volverás ¿verdad? — un torrente de lágrimas salió de sus ojos al observar que se quedaba en silencio.

— Haberte conocido, Hermione Granger, ¡fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en la vida!, y daré gracias por ello el resto de mis días… — declaró tomándola con delicadeza de los hombros, mirándola profundamente con aquellos ojos azules — Me hiciste mejor persona de la que ya era.

— ¡Por favor no te despidas!, — sollozó Hermione tomando su camisa entre sus temblorosas manos — no quiero que esto termine… ¡Quédate por favor! — le suplicó en un lamento.

— Mi promesa siempre existirá Jean… — le colocó una mano a un lado del rostro, trazando círculos sobre su sonrojada mejilla, borrando por segundos el rastro de su llanto, para sentir de nuevo la humedad de sus lágrimas en sus dedos — Jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo; no importa dónde ni que tan lejos esté, siempre estaré contigo. ¡Fue un placer haberlo sido durante todos estos años! — las lágrimas bañaron sus ojos azules. Tuvo que tomar aire unos instantes para calmarse.

Hermione no dejaba de sollozar entrecortadamente y dejar salir lágrimas.

— ¡No quiero perderte! — exhaló con angustia.

El recuerdo de la noche en que Will la encontró en brazos de Harry viajó a su mente a la velocidad de la luz. Aquellas mismas palabras, por motivos distintos. No pudo evitar sonreír sinceramente; a pesar de que ahora sufriera por su ausencia, tenía el alivio de que no la dejaría sola.

— No te dejo sola — la miró significativamente.

— Pero no es lo mismo… — contradijo la ojimiel — ¡Te quiero mucho! — replicó con dolor.

— ¡Y yo a ti Jean!, yo a ti — y la encerró en sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las lágrimas se deslizaron de nuevo por sus mejillas cuando notó el acelerado corazón de Hermione contra el suyo, sintiendo su respirar entrecortado en su cuello y las lágrimas mojándole la camisa.

— Siempre serás mi mejor amigo…

— Siempre serás mi mejor amiga…

Prometieron al unísono.

Las campanas del reloj de Londres empezaron a replicar en aquel entonces. Rompiendo con el momento. Un sonido de condena para sus oídos.

— Es la hora — dictaminó Will con voz rasposa.

— ¿Nos veremos otra vez? — le preguntó Hermione en el último momento, aferrándose un momento más a él, temiendo el inminente momento de su partida.

William permaneció en silencio unos segundos disfrutando del abrazo. Otro par de campanadas se escucharon. La gorra empezó a titilar…

— Si — contestó de forma vacilante.

— ¿Lo prometes? — se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo prometo — y sin poder resistirse le dio el último beso. Grabando para siempre en su memoria la textura y el sabor de sus labios. Llevándose consigo la calidez de su abrazo. El aroma de su esencia.

Segundos después Hermione lo veía desaparecer en un torbellino de colores. Un gesto de despedida en su mano. Una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

— Se fue — fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Hermione cuando entró a su casa. Luna y Crookshanks la regresaron a ver al mismo tiempo. Su mirada ida, el rastro de lágrimas en su rostro, sus ojos rojos e hinchados, además de su voz rasposa inquietó de sobremanera a su amiga. Pero fue más al ser consciente del significado de sus palabras.

William se había ido.

* * *

Cuatro días después y Hermione seguía tirada en su cama usando la ropa de dormir que, aunque ya pasaba del mediodía, se rehusaba a quitarse. En la mesita de noche aun reposaba lo que Luna le había servido de desayuno, intacto como la cena de anoche. Crookshanks dormitaba sobre su vientre, moviéndose de vez en cuando al percibir una distraída caricia por parte de la castaña.

Su estéreo seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez la misma deprimente canción "Need" de Hana Pestle…

 _I'm not quite sure how to breathe_

 _Without you here_

 _I'm not quite sure if I'm ready to say goodbye_

 _To all we were_

Cuantas veces había estado deprimida en el pasado y William siempre iba y la animaba. Ahora era él el causante de dicha tristeza. Todo porque se había marchado.

 _Be with me_

 _Stay with me_

 _Just for now,_

 _Let the time decide_

 _When I won't need you_

Las lágrimas se asomaron en su miel mirada. Y ni siquiera la había preparado para decirle adiós. Tal vez… quizás… si tan sólo le hubiera previsto antes de su partida, no le doliera tanto como ahora.

 _My hand searches for your hand_

 _In a dark room_

 _I can't find you_

 _Help me_

 _Are you looking for me?_

Musitó un sollozo ahogado. No. Ni aun así lo hubiera dejado ir. Él era una parte indispensable en su vida. ¿Cómo se suponía ahora que continuaría?

 _Can I feel anymore?_

 _Lie to me, I'm fading_

 _I can't drop you_

 _Tell me, I don't need you_

Irónicamente. Ahora sabía un poco como se habían sentido sus amigos cuando ella misma los abandonó en el pasado.

Quizás sólo estaba pagando por el daño que había causado en el antaño.

 _My hand searches for your hand_

 _In a dark room_

 _I can't find you_

 _Help me_

 _Are you looking for me?_

Cruel destino. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

Ella ya había sufrido lo suficiente. Justo ahora cuando era más feliz que nunca la vida se agraviaba contra ella quitándole lo más malditamente bueno que le había pasado en años.

¿Y ahora qué?, ¿continuar?

La simple idea parecía inverosímil.

 _Etch this into my brain for me_

 _Tell me, how it's supposed to be,_

 _Where everything will go,_

 _And how I'll be without you by my side?_

" _Jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo; no importa dónde ni que tan lejos esté, siempre estaré contigo_ "

Él lo había dicho. Pero ¿cómo cumplirlo si estaba en otro país, y tan lejos de ella?

Sólo le había mentido para aligerar el momento de su adiós. Cual iluso era si pensó por un segundo que funcionaría.

Aquella frase no era más que un tormentoso recuerdo de su alejamiento.

 _My hand searches for your hand_

 _In a dark room_

 _I can't find you_

 _Help me_

 _Are you looking for me?_

Y todo era su culpa ahora. Porque, al igual que siempre, el "hubiera" no existió, y no pudo evitar que se marchara.

No importaba cuanto buscara su mano en la oscuridad… él no estaría ahí para tomarla.

Al igual que no estaría en el futuro.

 _My hand searches for your hand_

 _In a dark room_

 _I can't find you_

 _Help me_

 _Are you looking for me?_

Sus párpados se cerraron sin darse cuenta, cayendo en la inconciencia… Con el rostro de su mejor amigo gravado en la memoria… y, dolorosamente, en el corazón.

* * *

Horas más tarde Luna entraba a la habitación cargando una bandeja repleta con platos de comida y dos vasos de jugo, llamando a Hermione. La ojimiel se restregó los ojos con somnolencia, apenas dándose cuenta que su amiga le dejaba la comida a un lado y se sentaba junto a ella. Crookshanks dormitaba a un costado, usando la almohada como una mullida cama.

Hermione había dormido por varias horas, y eso sumado a la nula alimentación, la tenían débil y adormilada, por lo cual ni siquiera se sentó en la cama, sólo permaneció recostada sobre su espalda.

— No probaste el desayuno — le reprendió Luna con seriedad, mirando los platos intactos en su mesita de noche.

Hermione no dijo nada. Si bien al principio cuando vio el plato durante la mañana tuvo ganas de abalanzarse sobre él y comérselo todo; una repentina náusea se había anidado en su vientre y garganta amenazándola silenciosamente a no probar bocado.

— Herm, tienes que comer. No es bueno que no te alimentes. Anoche tampoco cenaste… — le recordó con reprimenda. La castaña sólo la regresó a ver. Luna soltó un suspiro resignado al saber que no obtendría respuesta de su parte — Te preparé un poco de caldo de pollo, necesitas energía — le acercó el plato en la bandeja.

Aun cuando sabía que nadie como Luna preparaba mejor ése platillo, la boca no se le hizo agua como las anteriores ocasiones.

— También traje algo de fruta — le señaló otro plato, donde pedazos de manzana, durazno, mango y uvas reposaban bajo una fina capa de crema batida y chocolate fundido.

Hermione apenas y parpadeó. La angustia aplastante de haber perdido a su amigo era la que le cerraba el apetito últimamente.

— Tienes que superarlo Herm… — le aconsejó Luna sin poder contenerse — No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida postrada en ésta cama como si el mundo se hubiera acabado… — le riñó.

Hermione no pudo evitar una pequeña mueca de ironía. Así era justo como se sentía.

— William se fue, lo entiendo. Y Terry también lo comprende. Recuerda que no sólo tú perdiste a un amigo… — le subrayó mirándola con el entrecejo fruncido. Mas ninguno de ellos lo quería en la forma en la que lo hacía ella, pensó la ojimiel — Tienes que seguir adelante, Herm. Sumirte en la tristeza no ayudará en nada. Tampoco el que te lamentes por él como si hubiera muerto… — añadió.

— Él se fue — musitó ásperamente.

Luna frunció la boca con frustración.

— Si, él se fue, — concordó — mas no murió… — replicó duramente. Hermione la regresó a ver — Entiende esto Herm: él está vivo, no murió; así que no tienes que comportarte como si lo hubieras velado ayer ¿de acuerdo?… — suavizó el volumen de su voz — William no querría que sufrieras por él. Él espera que sigas adelante y seas feliz. ¿Lo piensas decepcionar?

Hermione volvió a contemplar el techo. Luna se levantó, resignada.

— Por lo menos prueba la fruta. Te hará daño no alimentarte — le dedicó una mirada significativa antes de salir.

" _Él está vivo, no murió_ " …

 _Entonces ¿por qué duele tanto tu ausencia?_ , se preguntó.

 _Simple: porque Will era una parte indispensable de tu vida. Gracias a él te sobrepusiste de lo de Harry. Por él sonreíste sinceramente en mucho tiempo. Porque te dio algo porque vivir. Te enseñó a vivir_ , le respondió una vocecita al oído.

Flash Back

— Esto debe ser una broma — fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el quinto piso.

Igual de estupefacto, pero al mismo tiempo divertido; William se le quedó viendo con la boca ligeramente abierta.

— Así que aparte de amargada también eres bruja — aquel comentario lleno de ironía fue como una bofetada para la castaña.

— ¡Una bruja suficientemente capaz para desproveerte de varita y otra cosa! — le soltó con acritud.

Enarcando las cejas y sonriéndole con reto, el pelinegro entró al ascensor sin intimidarse en lo absoluto por su respuesta. Las puertas se cerraron.

— Entonces… — empezó a decir Will mirándola de reojo.

— Limítate a guardar silencio; ya es suficiente con tu desagradable presencia — le espetó Hermione sin siquiera mirarlo.

— Y yo pensaba que los ingleses se caracterizaban por sus modales "refinados" — comentó el ojiazul haciendo un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

— Eso también se aplica a ti — le espetó con mofa.

— Ahí si te equivocas castaña. ¡Yo!, — se señaló con orgullo — soy irlandés. Y créeme; lo único que tengo de los ingleses es el gusto por el té — increpó levantando la barbilla de modo arrogante, casi infantil.

Hermione suspiró con fastidio.

— Y yo que no tenía nada contra los irlandeses. ¡Qué pena que lo hayas mencionado! — dramatizó.

— Va por partida doble — le subrayó el ojiazul.

— ¡Mira, tonto!… — se giró a verlo cruzándose de brazos, con exasperación brillando en sus ojos miel — En primera, no sé qué haces aquí. En segunda, espero no me estés siguiendo porque haré que te arrepientas. Y en tercera, no quiero que me dirijas la palabra así seas el último hombre sobre la faz de la tierra. ¡Déjame-en-paz! — terminó masticando las palabras, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— En primera, castaña, — se dirigió de igual forma a ella. Hermione frunció los labios al escuchar la forma en que la nombraba — trabajo aquí. En segunda, serás tú la que me sigue porque créeme que lo último que esperaba era toparme con una vieja amargada y grosera como tú… — la mandíbula de Hermione pegó al suelo — Y en tercera, si por mi fuera, ¡no respiraría ni el mismo aire contaminado que tú! — aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Antes de saber lo que hacía y que el otro se diera cuenta de que pasaba, la mano de Hermione se estrelló contra la mejilla de William volteándole el rostro con tanta fuerza que le dejó la marca de su mano impregnada.

Hermione sintió sus mejillas arder por su propia osadía. Will abrió la boca para decir algo, ¿qué cosa?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero en eso se abrieron las puertas, habían llegado al Atrio. La castaña ni lo pensó dos veces, y saltó fuera del ascensor como una exhalación, abrazando los pergaminos que cargaba contra su pecho. Mientras el pelinegro la miraba con ojos incrédulos mezclarse entre la multitud.

Fin Flash Back

No habían iniciado de la mejor manera, pero, aun así, no lamentaba ninguno de ésos momentos a su lado.

Y es que desde ése día los encuentros siguieron al pasar de los días; mínimo se lo encontraba dos veces a la semana. Si se le ocurría salir de la oficina para ir a consultar algo con Percy, o se lo topaba en el ascensor o en algún pasillo; si se iba por red flu desde el Atrio, le tocaba la mala suerte de tenerlo a un lado. En fin, sólo le había faltado topárselo en la sopa o el baño de damas.

Flash Back

—… te lo digo Lu, es la persona más engreída y maleducada que jamás haya conocido — le decía Hermione a Luna, iban rumbo a los ascensores. Ése día había utilizado la red flu del Atrio para llegar ya que las chimeneas de las oficinas estaban dañadas.

— ¿Más que Draco Malfoy? — le preguntó un tanto escéptica, sumergida en su lectura del Quisquilloso.

— Mucho más, ¡créeme!… — remarcó — Y luego está el hecho de que cuando menos lo espero, ¡me lo encuentro!; — replicó con exaltación — Hasta pareciera que me sigue — siguió hablando. Luna la regresó a ver con interés.

— Te encuentras con un completo desconocido ¡aquí!, en el ¡Ministerio!, el último lugar donde esperabas verlo; ¿pero no te topas nunca con… otras personas? — inquirió en un titubeo.

— Exacto. Yo digo que me sigue — volvió a decir completamente segura.

— Pues yo digo que es destino — se encogió de hombros restándole importancia; como quien dice que va llover en Londres.

— Lu, ¿cómo rayos crees que sea destino encontrarme con William? — refutó la castaña, enarcando una ceja.

La rubia sonrió discretamente. Para ser un desconocido que le caía mal, bien que recordaba su nombre, pensó con diversión.

— Además, aunque así fuera, ¡y créeme que no es así!, — se apresuró a añadir — jamás me volvería amiga de un tipo como él. Es decir, es un completo cavernícola que no sabe cómo tratar a las mujeres. Es engreído. Tonto. Grosero… — y mientras seguía diciendo todo aquello un pelinegro pasó por su lado.

— Lo mismo digo castaña — le comentó por lo bajo apenas dedicándole una fría mirada con sus ojos azules.

Luna se mordió los labios para callar la sonrisa. Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

— Y guapo, se te olvido decir — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa Luna una vez se perdió de vista.

— Bueno, sí, pero… — se mordió la lengua. ¿Qué demonios había dicho?, se reprendió. Evitó por todos los medios mirar a Luna, la cual de seguro ya la estaba viendo acusatoriamente — ¡Y no es destino! — zanjó enojada apresurándose para llegar al ascensor.

Luna la miró con gracia. A lo lejos juro ver una conocida cabellera negra azabache Desaparecer en una de las chimeneas. Meneó la cabeza con ironía.

— Si lo es — murmuró, y siguió a su amiga.

Fin Flash Back

Fue la primera vez en que ella hubiera reconsiderado la idea del destino, cuando Percy se presentó a su oficina ésa misma semana presentándole a William Reeves… su compañero de trabajo.

Flash Back

— Mira castaña, ni creas que para mí es menos molesto esto; pero mi jefe me encargó éste trabajo explícitamente a mí; así que tú decides. O te ayudo y me dejas ayudarte. O me largo. Que al fin y al cabo a la que le incumbe más esto es a ti — le espetó Will con fastidio. Llevaban más de una hora discutiendo el asunto y ambos estaban hartos. _¿Qué más me queda?_ , se preguntó Hermione con resignación.

Si no trabajaba con él su trabajo estaría truncado. Y necesitaba su ayuda irremediablemente. Por algo tenía relaciones con los Ministerios Internacionales. Era de suma importancia su ayuda; o sino la P.E.D.D.O. no podría hacerse valida en toda Inglaterra, tal cual ella quería ahora. Y además a la larga… Suspiró hastiada. Quisiera o no quisiera, iba a depender mucho de él.

— De acuerdo — concedió soltando un suspiro resignado.

— Bien, — asintió complacido el otro — te espero entonces mañana en el café que está en la esquina. Necesitamos considerar algunos puntos y…

— Espera, espera, espera. Acepto trabajar contigo, ¡no salir contigo! — subrayó Hermione cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Y dale con lo mismo, castaña!… — se exasperó Will — ¿Sabes qué?, ¡allá tú!; estaré en el café a las nueve en punto, te espero 15 minutos y me marcho. Tú sabes lo que haces — sentenció. Tomó los pergaminos que había llevado y se dirigió a la puerta.

— ¡Bien!, — escupió Hermione sin otra opción — ¡pero deja de llamarme "castaña" !, tengo nombre ¿sabías?, ¡es Hermione Jean Granger! — remarcó con exasperación.

— ¡Y el mío es William!, no "tonto", "engreído", "cabeza de chorlito", o cualquier otro de los mil apodos que me has puesto — le recriminó de vuelta.

Fin Flash Back

Y así trabajaron durante días, y pronto los días se transformaron en semanas. Cada día que se reunían, Hermione había empezado a conocerlo mejor. Y William a ella.

Ella se enteró de cosas de su vida personal; como que vivía en Londres desde hacía dos años, era de Irlanda, como él se lo había mencionado alguna vez; hijo único, y no porque sus padres no quisieron darle hermanos o hermanas, sino porque cuando cumplió siete años éstos murieron en una excursión; su única familia existente eran sus abuelos maternos así que se crio con ellos desde pequeño. También supo detalles específicos como que odiaba las ensaladas, las cosas que contuvieran cebolla y ajo, la música electrónica, las tormentas eléctricas (de esto presentía que era por las circunstancias en las que murieron sus padres en un río fuera de cauce, mas no hizo mención alguna), e incluso que no había tenido una relación seria desde la Universidad, aunque de eso tampoco habló mucho.

Y Will conoció un poco de la vida de Hermione; hablaron acerca de su origen muggle, de sus padres, donde estudió… claro que no pasaron ni dos segundos para que el pelinegro captara que prácticamente era un tema tabú; conoció más cosas de ella, e incluso de Luna (a quien se la había presentado luego de varios días). Su gusto por la lectura, en especial los libros que eran casi imposibles de leer. Su fascinación por las Runas. Y el amor por su gato Crookshanks.

Pronto el desagrado se transformó en agrado. Después en aprecio. Y finalmente, todo se transformó irremediablemente en cariño.

Flash Back

— En serio Hermione, ¿tu gato seguro que es gato?… — le comentaba Will aquel día que habían decidido trabajar en la casa de la castaña. Estaban sentados en la sala terminando de leer unos informes que había traído consigo el ojiazul, mientras comían comida rápida que habían ordenado, y Crookshanks recogía las migas que caían en el sofá.

Hermione levantó la mirada para verlo con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Es decir, mira ésa cola esponjada, la cara aplastada, sus ojos pequeños, su pelo. Todo da a entender que más que macho, tu gato es hembra… — comentó tomando a Crookshanks entre sus brazos y analizando meticulosamente. El minino lo miraba con enojo por no dejarlo recoger la comida que él quería, mas no podía evitar maullar de satisfacción cuando le acariciaba el lomo y detrás de las orejas.

— Es macho, Will. Y ya deja en paz al pobre Crookshanks — le reprendió Hermione tratando de aparentar seriedad.

— ¿Macho eh?, a ver, dime, ¿cuántas veces lo has visto con una gata? — le cuestionó.

— Bueno… — musitó la castaña. Ninguna. Ni una sola vez.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes!, no le gustan las gatas — señaló regresando a ver a Crookshanks.

— Ahora vas a empezar a tacharlo de gay — lo miró con reprimenda.

— No, yo sólo señalo lo obvio — replicó Will.

— ¿Y qué es eso, según tú? — lo retó a contestarle.

— Bueno, es obvio. "El pequeño" Crookshanks, ¡es hembra! — remarcó, cual cartelera de cine.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Además, el nombre que tiene — musitó ahogando una carcajada.

La castaña lo miró con advertencia.

— ¿De verdad no se te ocurrió algo más, no sé… varonil? — le enarcó las cejas con gracia.

— ¡Oh, tráeme acá a mi gato!, tú sólo lo molestas — se lo arrebató de los brazos, mirándolo enojada.

— Cuidado, le harás daño a la… al pobre Crookshanks — corrigió con intención.

— Es macho — objetó Hermione.

— Hembra — contradijo William.

— ¡Macho!

— ¡Hembra!

— ¡Oh por el amor a Merlín!… — exasperada, tomó a Crookshanks poniéndolo panza arriba sobre su regazo y le separó ligeramente las patas — ¿Ahora me crees? — inquirió con suficiencia una vez soltó al minino, quien indignado se marchaba a la cocina.

— Hermione, — la regresó a ver con absoluto asombro — ¡tienes un kneazle hermafrodita! — manifestó boquiabierto.

Hermione se pegó con la mano en la frente con exasperación. La risa de Will llenó la sala.

Fin Flash Back

Cuándo menos lo pensó, Will no sólo se había convertido en un gran amigo para ella, sino también para Luna y Terry.

Flash Back

— Te lo digo amigo, yo siempre había dicho que las compras eran para mujeres, pero ahora estoy en completo desacuerdo. ¿A poco no, ésta bufanda hace resaltar el color de mis ojos? — le preguntó Terry a Will moviendo las pestañas con coquetería, y agitando la mascada color turquesa anudada en su cuello.

— Y ésta blusa me hace ver más esbelto ¿no es así? — señaló el pelinegro luciendo un top rosa.

Luna y Hermione se rieron.

— ¡Uy sí!, ¡divina!, pero yo digo que necesitamos algo más… — meditó el rubio.

— ¡Ya sé! — exclamó Will.

— ¡Zapatos de tacón! — aplaudieron.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada. Pero una tos a sus espaldas los calló de inmediato a los cuatro.

— Disculpen, pero la sección de caballeros está por allá… — les indicó una empleada a los chicos — Aunque también tenemos la sección para, ya saben, personas que desean cambiar de sexo — sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa señalándoles a sus espaldas.

Y las chicas se cayeron de la risa al ver los rostros azorados de Terry y Will mientras trataban de negar y la empleada los conducía del brazo hacia dicha sección.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora, a poco más de tres años de conocerlo, Hermione apenas se daba cuenta que en los primeros meses de conocerlo jamás había pensado en el pasado. Hasta aquella víspera de Navidad… en donde Will cambió todo. Dónde le dio la paz que buscó durante ésos largos años.

Siendo Jean.

Trasformando la soledad y desasosiego que tenía su corazón en algo puro durante los siguientes años.

Acompañándola desde ése día…

Flash Back

— ¿Segura que quieres hacerlo? — le preguntó Will aquella ventosa tarde de 14 de febrero.

Hermione asintió regalándole una tenue sonrisa.

— Ya no los necesito — replicó suavemente.

— ¿Y si algún día te arrepientes?, ¿si cambian las cosas y quieres tenerlo de vuelta? — cuestionó no muy seguro.

Hermione observó la caja que tenía a sus pies: libros, túnicas, botones de la P.E.D.D.O., álbumes de fotos, cartas, dibujos, bufandas… Siete años estaban ahí guardados. Siete años de pasado. De recuerdos. De uno sólo: su dolor.

Meneó la cabeza sonriéndole ligeramente a su amigo.

— Te tengo a ti Will, con eso me basta… Eres mi mejor amigo… — manifestó solemne. Will le sonrió agradecido — Pero en caso de que llegue a retractarme de esto… — señaló el baúl con un gesto de la mano — bueno, siempre te tendré a ti para aconsejarme ¿no? — lo miró con cariño.

— Siempre — asintió Will sonriéndole.

Y cerraron juntos el baúl.

Fin Flash Back

Siempre juntos.

Siempre amigos.

Siempre unidos.

Siempre un apoyo.

Siempre una reprimenda.

Siempre un hombro en que llorar.

Siempre un pecho en que reír.

" _Siempre_ "

Palabras que cumplió desde ése día al pie de la letra… Hasta ahora.

Flash Back

— ¿Nos veremos otra vez? — le preguntó Hermione en el último momento, aferrándose un momento más a él, temiendo el inminente momento de su partida.

William permaneció en silencio unos segundos disfrutando del abrazo. Otro par de campanadas se escucharon. La gorra empezó a titilar…

— Si — contestó de forma vacilante.

— ¿Lo prometes? — se apartó para mirarlo a los ojos.

— Lo prometo.

Fin Flash Back

" _Lo prometo_ "

Él lo había prometido, así que tenía que cumplirlo. Lo haría cumplir su promesa.

Su estómago emitió un gruñido y la boca se le hizo agua cuando volvió a contemplar los platos de comida que le había llevado Luna.

Era muy afortunada de tenerla, pensó, rememorando la verdad en sus palabras.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: TU AMOR ES UNA MENTIRA**

Iracundo. Así es como se sentía Harry. E inmensamente decepcionado. No podía concebir siquiera lo que le había hecho pasar Hermione.

Venía saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo de un lujoso restaurante de Londres, en donde supuestamente se encontraría con ella; mas luego de esperarla durante dos horas, ¡dos malditas horas en las que no se presentó, por cierto!, pagó lo que había ingerido y salió rumbo a su casa en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Era inconcebible que Hermione no se hubiera presentado a su cita. La habían planeado desde el lunes; que por cierto fue el único día que pudo verla ésa pasada semana, pues su oficina era un desastre en cuanto a organización y se le habían acumulado varios montículos de pergaminos; eso sin contar la notoria ausencia de su novia durante ése tiempo. Se suponía que irían a cenar y después a tomar una que otra copa a la casa de alguno de los dos. Y le salía con esto. Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

¿Qué acaso no merecía siquiera una llamada previa diciendo que no podría asistir a su cita?

No, en lugar de eso tuvo que pasar dos horas sentado ahí como un tonto. Soportando las miradas de todo el mundo; que si bien, aunque eran muggles, de inmediato notaron que su acompañante lo había dejado plantado, no fue necesario que notaran la maldita cicatriz en su frente marcándolo como héroe.

¿No pudo por lo menos llamarlo durante el tiempo que estuvo ahí para decirle que llegaría tarde, o algo se había presentado y le era imposible acudir?

Algo como: " _Hola Harry, lamento no poder ir, surgió algo con el asunto de la P.E.D.D.O. y no podré acudir_ ". O un: " _De verdad lo siento, no podré ir. Te lo compensaré luego_ ".

¡Ja!, ésas eran puras patrañas.

 _Eso y nada más, hubieran sido sus excusas_ , pensó con rabia Apareciéndose en su casa, importándole un reverendo cacahuate si alguien lo veía.

Apenas se escuchó el chasquido de su Aparición en la casa cuando el abrigo salió volando hacia un rincón mientras tiraba la varita con furia sobre el sillón y se caminaba al pequeño estante que tenía sus más selectos vinos. Sin pensar mucho que escoger, Harry tomó la primera botella de whiskey de fuego que encontró y, pensando que aquello no sería suficiente para desahogarse, también agarró una botella que un amigo extranjero le había dado hacía meses: Tequila.

Y pisando fuerte se dirigió a su habitación encerrándose de un portazo.

Sólo lo había dejado pasar como un idiota. Un plantado e inminentemente idiota; gruñó destapando el whiskey y dándole un largo trago sin importarle siquiera el tomarlo directo de la botella. El licor precipitándose por su garganta.

¿Qué demonios quería de él ésa mujer?, se preguntó dejándose caer en un sillón junto a la ventana.

Lo había plantado, está bien, eso se lo perdonaría, si únicamente hubiera sido eso; pero la verdad es que ya llevaba días sin poder hablarle. No contestaba sus llamadas, no respondía a sus cartas; incluso las dos veces que fue a buscarla a su casa, no la encontró… o al menos así pareció pues por más que insistió golpeando a su puerta no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Y ésa noche se había presentado al restaurante tal y como habían quedado; esperó y esperó. Y nada. Ni señales de Hermione.

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?, era su segunda interrogante.

— Si, como no — rumió entre dientes.

Por supuesto que no. Le decía que la amaba a cada momento para darle seguridad de sus sentimientos. La besada y abrazaba cada que tenía oportunidad, sin llegar a ser empalagoso. Le daba espacio cuando lo requería; procurando estar ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Entonces, ¿por qué se portaba así con él?

Le dio otro trago al whiskey.

Simplemente no la entendía; llevaban apenas dos semanas de novios, en las que todo fue viento en popa; pero ahora parecía que hubieran regresado un par de meses en el tiempo; años luz de lo que tenían.

Era como tratar de nuevo con aquella fría Hermione que encontró hacia casi seis meses; como si topara contra un muro cada que quería acercarse.

¿Por qué su indiferencia?

 _¡Y no estaba exagerando, por Merlín!_ , pensó exasperado para sí, como si alguien lo estuviera juzgando por paranoia.

Si la situación fuera otra; si al menos hubieran peleado entendería que ése sería el motivo de su distanciamiento. Pero no era así. Era… sólo era…

Dios, ni siquiera sabía que era; se pasó una mano por el rostro con frustración.

Su cabeza era una maraña de confusión. No entendía que había hecho, o en otro caso, que no había hecho. Es que si al menos le dijera algo… si le explicará que ocurría.

Si no se topara con el muro de su desdén. Suspiró con frustración. El whiskey apenas le hacía cosquillas en la garganta.

Y de pronto la mayor interrogante lo sacudió: ¿Qué pudo cambiar ésos días para que lo apartara de ésa forma?

— Ay Herm… — suspiró Harry cerrando los ojos unos segundos — ¿qué pasa contigo? — preguntó en voz alta dejando caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

No había explicación alguna. No podía concebir algo que hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Dio un nuevo sorbo al whiskey y desvió su mirada hacia fuera. Atravesando la ventana, el reflejo de la luna menguante lo saludó a través de unas grises nubes. Justo como estaba él en su interior. Nebuloso.

 _Genial_ , ironizó.

Se pasó una mano por el cuello y nuca tratando de despejar su atrofiado cerebro y aligerar la tensión que sentía en la cabeza. Obviamente, no le adjudicó la culpa al viejo y reconfortante amigo whiskey. Su efecto ya lo tenía irreflexivo.

 _Tú atormentándote aquí y ella seguramente descansando de lo lindo en su cómoda cama_ , le susurró con ponzoña una vocecita al oído.

Aquello lo hizo gruñir de coraje.

Bien, pues si él no podía estar tranquilo ésa noche, ¡ella tampoco!; manifestó sin sentido común.

Así que torpe buscó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y comenzó a marcar; no fue de ayuda que los números se movieran de un lado a otro como si se burlaran de él. Agitó la cabeza para espabilarse un poco.

 _Sí, claro; ya te contestará. Si no lo hizo las primeras quince veces, dudo mucho que lo haga ahora_ , le espetó con ironía su sentido irracional.

Apretó los labios y botó el celular contra la pared haciéndolo añicos. Poco le importó.

Ésa era otra cosa que lo tenía molesto, pero con justa razón. Y es que, aparte de tener que lidiar con ésas tormentosas dos horas de espera, la había llamado con preocupación pensando que le había pasado algo; sin embargo, al no recibir respuesta optó por mandarle incontables mensajes de texto y nuevamente no respondió a ninguno. Por supuesto, existía la posibilidad de haberse descompuesto su teléfono; mas descartó aquello al deducir que si así fuera, en primer lugar, éste no hubiera recibido sus llamadas hasta mandarlo al buzón de voz. La otra opción era que se le hubiera extraviado. No obstante, eso sonaba aún más difícil de creer. Con lo organizada que era bien podría encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Y, de habérsele perdido se lo hubiera dicho antes; eso no era excusa. Pues de todas formas leería las notas que le mandaba; sus llamadas en la contestadora de su casa. ¡Su vecino le diría que había ido a verla!

Ah, porque hasta el vecino lo había encontrado un día afuera de la casa de Hermione queriendo forzar la cerradura con el " _Alohomora_ "; obviamente el noble tipo sólo pensó que trataba de dejarle algo. ¿A que muggle se le ocurriría que aquella varita tan preciada por los magos fuera su fuente de magia?; sólo a los "excéntricos" que creían en "cuentos de hadas".

Un cuento de hadas que al parecer se le estaba esfumando de las manos.

— Hermione… — murmuró con un dejo de reproche.

Crispó los puños, apretando la botella de whiskey en su mano. Uno, dos, cinco largos tragos más y dejó la botella casi vacía en el suelo. Sus párpados pesados, sus sentidos aturdidos, sus movimientos torpes y su mente confundida denotaban el efecto del alcohol.

La idea de Aparecerse en la casa de Hermione se le antojó de sobremanera, mas lo desechó cuando al ponerse de pie por poco se va contra la ventana por su falta de equilibrio. Si se le ocurría Aparecerse en ése estado lo más probable es que una parte de su cuerpo terminaría esparcida por toda la sala de la castaña y la otra parte en la India. Eso sí corría suerte; de lo contrario su habitación quedaría hecha un asco por su cuerpo mutilado.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder volver a sentarse en el sofá; el abrir la otra botella de alcohol no fue mucho problema, no cuando prácticamente le reventó el pico contra la pared. Se la empinó sin medir la posibilidad de poder cortarse los labios.

 _Que al fin y al cabo no sería lo único que tengo herido ahora_ , pensó con amarga ironía.

Hermione y sus desplantes. Pues que les dieran por…

Le dio otro trago al tequila. Él no era juguete de nadie.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de la castaña; ajena a todo aquello que le pasaba a Harry y, en general, de lo que ocurría en el mundo. Hermione permanecía recostada sobre un sillón de la sala. Luego de su charla con Luna, en la que se obligó a si misma a alimentarse, decidió abandonar la habitación por la tarde, no sin antes darse una necesaria ducha, y se sentó en la sala. Contempló el portarretratos que tenía en las manos, donde aparecían Will y ella.

Recordaba claramente aquel día; tan claramente como si hubiera sido ayer.

Habían salido ésa noche con planes de ir a una obra de teatro que Hermione quería ver desde hacía varias semanas, así que cuando llegaron al recinto donde supuestamente estaba en escena, ni se molestaron en ver los afiches pegados en frente, ni el gran anuncio que indicaba " _¡Desde América: "Smack Down" HOY! 21:00 – 24:00 hrs._ ". Que gran sorpresa se llevó aquella noche.

Sonrió con nostalgia al recordarlo. La imagen ante sus ojos le proyectó a ella misma siendo cargada sobre los hombros de Will, quien vestía una playera de John Cena; en la mano de ella, un gran guante de espuma con el número 1 impreso, una enorme sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros.

Y ahora ya no estaba a su lado… físicamente. Pues seguía con ella. En el corazón. Cómo siempre.

Suspiró dejando la foto en donde estaba. Era momento de levantarse. No lo decepcionaría; viviría su vida. Tal como Luna le había aconsejado. Tal como él lo estaba haciendo.

Empezando de nuevo…

Se recostó en su cama. Por lo pronto, dormiría pacíficamente ésa noche, sin pesadillas, sin tormentos; sólo pensando en los buenos momentos. Pensando en… Justo cuando cerró los ojos, como un rayo, la imagen de Harry le cruzó por la cabeza haciendo que los abriera de golpe.

" _El viernes por la noche eh; no lo olvides, te estaré esperando_ "

— Por Merlín, ¡lo olvidé! — exclamó levantándose de un brinco.

Giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia el reloj en su mesita de noche escuchando el chasquido de queja por parte de su cuello, pero no le prestó atención. Los titilantes números color azul marcaban las 11:23 p.m.

— ¡Oh, demonios!… — maldijo lanzando las sábanas a un lado con brusquedad y levantándose de un brinco. Prácticamente corrió hasta su armario y tomó descuidadamente una muda de ropa, deshaciéndose en el proceso de su pijama para salir corriendo a la casa de su novio — Por favor, por favor, no estés dormido — rezaba conforme se pasaba la blusa por la cabeza y se subía los pantalones de un jalón.

Se recogió rápidamente el cabello en una coleta alta y tomó la varita del estuche que le había dado Luna. El celular lo tomó de paso de la mesita de noche mientras se calzaba unos zapatos deportivos descuidadamente conforme caminaba.

Horrorizada se dio cuenta que el teléfono marcaba diecisiete llamadas perdidas de Harry. Eso sin contar los quince mensajes sin leer.

— Ay no — murmuró por lo bajo.

Indecisa entre salir corriendo ya o leer los mensajes hizo lo más oportuno: guardar el celular en un bolsillo de su abrigo y Desaparecer.

* * *

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que se Apareció en la sala de la casa de Harry, cuando a sus oídos llegaron los lejanos ronquidos de Ron; respiró aliviada al no haberlo despertado, pero por un segundo pensó con gracia que ni, aunque le hubiera puesto un vociferador en la oreja lo hubiera logrado.

Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. ¿Harry también estaría dormido ya?

Armándose de valor caminó cautelosa hasta la habitación de su novio sin hacer ruido. Pero ¿y si lo estaba?; sería descortés de su parte levantarlo a ésas horas de la noche; además seguro estaría cansado por el trabajo ¿no?

 _Búscate excusas, miedosa, sabes bien que lo único que ha de sentir ahora es enojo contigo_ , le espetó una voz al oído.

Bueno, tal vez si sólo tocaba un par de veces a su puerta… pensó conforme dirigía su mano a ello.

 _Te saque a patadas por haberlo dejado plantado_ , completó aquella molesta voz.

Suspiró y giró el picaporte. Al instante abría la puerta…

— Harry, ¿estás despierto?… — llamó con suavidad asomando la cabeza con cuidado.

Suspiró entre aliviada y nerviosa al distinguir su silueta junto a la ventana. Entró cerrando tras de sí, acercándose a él.

— Harry, lo siento tanto, — empezó a decir mirándolo apenada — olvidé por completo la cita, justo ahora me doy cuenta de la hora y… — se detuvo en seco al ver su postura tambaleante, sus ojos vidriosos y el hedor a alcohol que despedía.

— ¡¿Estás borracho?! — respingó atónita. Ni en sus años en el colegio la cerveza de mantequilla le había afectado, incluso la única copa de whiskey que bebieron una vez a escondidas en La Madriguera… Y ahora lo encontraba borracho. Por Merlín, ya no era un niño que no medía de sus actos, pensó pasando del asombro a la reprobación.

Harry soltó algo semejante a un gruñido irónico y se giró por completo hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué estás borracho? — exigió saber cruzándose de brazos olvidándose por completo de sus disculpas. Su instinto de desaprobación se activó en el acto.

— Déjame solo — masculló el pelinegro apoyando un brazo en la pared.

La habitación le daba vueltas… ¿O era él quien no dejaba de moverse?… _¡Qué más da!_ , espetó con fastidio para sí.

— No, si ya me imagino para que querrás estar solo… — ironizó la castaña acercándose nuevamente. Lo tomó del brazo girándolo hacia ella — ¿Por qué tomaste? — inquirió mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de todo lo que trasmitía su mirada.

— Ahora si te preocupas ¿no?, ahora si vienes y actúas como la novia preocupada… — le espetó con desdén, su contaminado aliento chocando contra el rostro de Hermione.

Ésta frunció aún más el entrecejo, desconcertada.

— Mira, ahórrate el numerito y vuelve a tu casa, yo estoy bien, lo he estado durante todos estos años. No te necesito — sentenció con frialdad, liberándose bruscamente de su agarre.

Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, cual si la hubiera abofeteado.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? — logró decir, acallando el nudo en su garganta.

— Porque es la verdad… — comentó sin miramientos — Vete Hermione, — replicó nuevamente — sólo vete como hace seis años. Pero ésta vez hazlo y no vuelvas — le pidió con la voz apagada, evitando a toda costa mirarla.

— Escucha… — empezó a decir Hermione con vacilación, queriendo echarle la culpa al alcohol de su falta de tacto. No obstante, una parte de ella se sentía herida — sé que estás molesto por haberte dejado plantado, pero tiene una explicación… — su voz adquirió un dejo de desesperación — Éstos días han sido…

— Para darme cuenta que no te importa en lo absoluto ésta relación — la cortó, apoyándose en el marco de la ventana.

— ¡Por supuesto que me importa!… — replicó con vehemencia. Sus ojos miel se tiñeron de indignación. ¿Por qué la juzgaba de una manera tan cruel?, se preguntó.

— Mira, solamente estás diciendo éstas cosas porque estás borracho y dolido por no haber llegado a nuestra cita, pero… — trató de hacerlo razonar, dando un paso hacia él.

— No estoy borracho — soltó de inmediato el otro, golpeando el marco de la ventana con la palma de la mano.

Hermione lo miró como diciendo: "Si claro, el olor a alcohol es sólo por gusto".

— Lo mejor es que te des una ducha fría y se te baje la borrachera para poder hablar con tranquilidad — le señaló.

— Lo mejor es que des media vuelta y salgas por ésa puerta — repuso el pelinegro sin pizca de emoción en su voz.

Hermione sintió sus ojos humedecerse por la frialdad en sus palabras; quería que le gritara, que le reclamara por haberlo tenido tan olvidado ésa semana; pero eso… eso no podía soportarlo.

— ¿Eso es lo que quieres realmente? — le preguntó restregándose distraídamente los ojos.

Harry asintió en silencio.

— ¿Ya no me amas acaso? — su voz se escuchó desafinada al preguntar aquello. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas con precipitación.

— Amor, — sonrió con ironía Harry, sintiendo sus propias palabras calcinarle el alma — es lo único que jamás sentiste por mí — escupió regresando a verla.

— ¿Cómo puedes…?… — perdió la voz por un momento — ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera decirme eso?! — exclamó con los ojos dilatados de indignada sorpresa.

— ¡Es la verdad!… — replicó con vehemencia en un arranque de ira — ¡Jamás me amaste!, para lo único que te serví fue para cobrar tu maldita revancha ¿no?… — Hermione abrió los ojos con confusión.

— Querías que sufriera lo mismo que tú en el colegio, sufrir todo el dolor que pasaste éstos años lejos ¿verdad?, — le soltó sin sentido alguno — ¡pues felicidades señorita Granger, lo ha logrado!… — le aplaudió mostrando una irónica sonrisa — ¡De nuevo eres la mejor en algo!, ¡50 puntos para Gryffindor!… — ovacionó con sarcasmo. La castaña crispó los puños; que fuera él quien hiciera ésas burlas la dañaba más de lo que quería aparentar — Has logrado acabar con la Hermione buena y tierna que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga. Tú sólo eres una… — su comentario lleno de desdén voló junto a lo último que le quedaba equilibrio cuando la mano de Hermione se estampó contra su mejilla mandándolo al suelo.

Apoyado sobre la rodilla izquierda y deteniéndose con una mano, fue como quedó Harry respirando agitadamente con la mejilla palpitándole de dolor.

Hermione se tuvo que morder los labios para callar los sollozos que agitaban su pecho, el nudo en su garganta creció a tal punto de obligarla a respirar por la boca para conseguir el suficiente aire y unas furtivas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, barriéndolas con fiereza antes de que las viera. No le daría el gusto, pensó orgullosa.

— Vine a aquí a disculparme contigo por no llegar a nuestra cita, pero lo único que encuentro es a ti borracho y diciendo un montón de sandeces… — empezó a decir.

— ¡Sandeces es lo que tú me has estado haciendo a mí! — le recriminó el ojiverde apoyándose en la pared para poder incorporarse.

— ¡¿Y según tú que es eh?!… ¡¿QUÉ?! — perdió los estribos. Las manos le temblaban.

— ¡Usarme!, ¡dañarme!, ¡ENGAÑARME!… — le gritó en la cara — ¡Hacerme creer que me amas para poder vengarte por el estúpido malentendido del colegio!, ¡hacer que pierda la cabeza por ti para luego regresarme al suelo de un sólo golpe cual si fuera peor que un perro!… — se le acercó respirando bruscamente — Aunque eso ya lo acabas de hacer literalmente hace un momento ¿no? — añadió con ponzoña. Hermione no retrocedió.

— ¿Usarte?, ¿realmente me crees capaz de eso? — lo miró dolida. Una pequeña gota de racionalismo golpeó a Harry, no obstante, su carácter explosivo la mandó al demonio.

— Si.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione, la barbilla le tembló. Retrocedió otro par de pasos.

— Bien, bien, — se pasó una mano por la mejilla barriendo con suavidad las lágrimas — si eso es lo que piensas, así es… — manifestó con la voz rasgada. Sacó su varita dispuesta a Desaparecer de ahí lo antes posible. Harry ni se inmutó, era tanto el dolor que sentía que prácticamente estaba cegado, y el alcohol y la decepción corriendo por sus venas sólo eran como un explosivo en llamas.

— Sólo quiero que analices esto Harry… — comentó por último sin querer mirarlo a la cara — ¿crees que una persona que usa a la gente es capaz de entregarse a ella sin más?, ¿qué perdonaría y olvidaría todo el pasado por más difícil que fuera?… ¿crees que seguiría amando incondicionalmente al otro?… Yo no lo creo — zanjó mirándolo con pena. Un segundo después ya no estaba.

No así fue el tiempo que tardó Harry en darse cuenta del error que había cometido. El demonio de la inseguridad nubló su juicio. Ahogó su error en el alcohol.

* * *

Apenas estuvo de nuevo en su cuarto, Hermione se despojó con furia de su ropa y se vistió de nuevo con su pijama, todo el tiempo apretando los labios suprimiendo los sollozos, restregándose los ojos con rabia cuando sentía la tibieza de las lágrimas querer deslizarse por sus mejillas, forzando a su garganta para no soltar el lastimero alarido que tenía atorado en la laringe y luchando por no sucumbir al llanto.

 _¿Cómo pudo haber dicho ésas cosas tan hirientes?_ , se preguntó herida cuando terminaba de ponerse los pantalones del pijama.

Dudar de ella así, de ésa forma tan… inhumana.

" _No te necesito_ "

— Pues yo tampoco te necesito — espetó en voz alta con orgullo herido, metiéndose de nuevo entre las sábanas y dándole un par de golpes a la almohada para al final abrazarla bajo su cabeza. La frustración e indignación burbujeando en su vientre.

Crookshanks apareció en la habitación saltando ágilmente arriba de la cama, acostándose a la altura de su vientre haciéndole una suave caricia con su aplastada cabeza. Hermione intentó brindarle, aunque sea un mimo, pero desistió, volviendo a estrujar la almohada. ¿Cómo brindarle cariño a su gato cuando estaba que se la llevaba la mier…?

Encendió el equipo de sonido de su cuarto queriendo distraerse con algo… Y fue mucho peor. La canción "Porcelain heart" de Barlow Girl era una interpretación de lo que sentía.

 _Broken heart one more time_

 _Pick yourself up, why even cry_

 _Broken pieces in your hands_

 _Wonder how you'll make it whole_.

" _Sólo vete como hace seis años. Pero ésta vez hazlo y no vuelvas_ "

— Tal vez te conceda el gusto — masculló con los dientes apretados, acostándose sobre su espalda.

Crookshanks se hizo a un lado escudriñándola con sus inquietos ojos amarillos.

Hermione soltó un suspiro de frustración.

 _You know, you pray_

 _This can't be the way_

 _You cry, you say_

 _Something's gotta change_

 _And mend this porcelain heart of mine… of mine_.

Le molestaba no sólo el hecho de que hubiera dicho aquellas cosas, sino la forma de decirlas y lo que significaban. Vaya confianza que le profesaba, pensó con ironía.

Poner en duda así sus sentimientos, sin medir las consecuencias. Sin analizar nada. ¡Es que era tan inmaduro!, bufó con exasperación.

Ah, pero si creía que lloraría por él estaba muy equivocado. No señor. Ni una sola lágrima derramaría por él. Ya no valía la pena… nunca lo valió. Cómo una vez le dijo su mejor amigo Will: " _Nadie merece una de tus lágrimas_ ".

 _Someone said 'A broken heart_

 _Would sting at first then make you stronger'_

 _You wonder why this pain remains_

 _Were hearts made whole just to break_.

" _Ahora si te preocupas ¿no?, ahora si vienes y actúas como la novia preocupada_ "

— Preocupada, claro. Así he estado por ti toda mi vida. Siempre a tu lado. Incondicional. Apoyándote… Y cuando necesito lo mismo de tu parte ¿qué recibo a cambio eh?… — replicó en tono mordaz — nada más que desprecio y reclamos infundados — pensó en voz alta. Se sorbió la nariz. La garganta le escocia al igual que los ojos por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía por permanecer impasible.

 _You know, you pray_

 _This can't be the way_

 _You cry, you say_

 _Something's gotta change_

 _And mend this porcelain heart… of mine_.

" _Para lo único que te serví fue para cobrar tu maldita revancha ¿no?_ "

La barbilla le tembló cuando sin querer una rebelde lágrima se liberó de sus ojos miel y se perdió hasta su cabello. La barrió con crudeza.

— Si eso es lo que crees de mi — apretó los labios deteniendo un momento el temblor de su mentón.

 _Creator, only You take brokenness_

 _And create it into beauty once again_.

— ¿Dónde estás Will?, — se preguntó de pronto sintiendo que el nudo en la garganta le cortaba el aire — sólo tú me harías sentir bien en éstos momentos… — otro par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Y así le siguió otro par… y otro… hasta que se encontró a si misma sucumbiendo a los sollozos.

" _¡Usarme!, ¡dañarme!, ¡ENGAÑARME!_ "

— Te equivocaste en eso Harry… — murmuró con la voz entrecortada presa de un llanto amargo — la engañada fui yo… — musitó con sufrimiento — la engañada fui yo al creer que jamás me dañarías… que nunca me herirías… ¡Fuiste tú el que engañó, no yo! — exclamó con ira limpiándose las lágrimas.

 _You know, you pray_

 _This can't be the way_

 _You cry, you say_

 _Something's gotta change_

 _And mend this porcelain heart…_

 _Cause and mend this porcelain heart of mine… of mine_ …

 _No llores, no llores, no llores_ , se repetía mentalmente pasándose las manos por el rostro una y otra vez barriendo las lágrimas.

Terminó recargando la espalda en la cabecera de la cama respirando profundamente para alejar el tormento en su pecho.

Arrojó con furia la almohada contra la pared y escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sollozando.

Y ahí estaba ella de nuevo. Llorando. Y todo por alguien que ya no merecía sus lágrimas, pensó enojada.

Suspiró profundamente, recargando la cabeza en la cabecera.

— ¡Eres un estúpido, Harry Potter!, — blasfemó limpiándose las lágrimas con fiereza — ¡pero yo soy más estúpida por no poder odiarte!… — otro río de lágrimas se deslizó por sus mejillas — Por saber que te perdonaré de todas formas — sollozó.

Crookshanks no lo dudó para acercarse a ella y restregarse confortante contra su vientre; a pesar del dolor que sentía, Hermione no pudo evitar que una sonrisa agradecida surcara sus labios.

— Tú sí me necesitas, ¿verdad Crookshanks? — le preguntó con cariño, tomándolo en brazos, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas humedecidas. El minino maulló suavemente ladeándole su aplastada cabeza a un lado.

Hermione le sonrió agradecida y se limpió otra lágrima de la mejilla.

— Yo también te necesito — le dijo con dolor.

Crookshanks se acurrucó contra su pecho brindándole el calor y cariño que necesitaba en aquel momento.

Después de todo, sólo él conocía plenamente a su ama y amiga.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35: EL SIGUIENTE PASO**

Irlanda era un país hermoso, lo decía todo el mundo; desde sus verdosas montañas, sus multicolores campos, hasta sus lagos turquesas, resplandecía en su esplendor cada rincón. Y sus habitantes estaban más que orgullosos de ser reconocidos como tales… Incluso los que no habían vivido ahí durante varios años. Tal cual era el caso de William Reeves.

Su país lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos… Dándole la bienvenida a su hogar.

Quince días habían pasado desde que William estaba en Irlanda, o al menos eran los que había contado desde su Aparición. 15 días en los que sus cosas fueron colocadas de nuevo en su antigua casa; 360 horas en las que convivió con sus abuelos igual que antes; 21,600 minutos en los que conoció a su equipo de trabajo y su nueva oficina… Y 1,296,000 segundos en los que no se comunicó a Inglaterra ni abrió alguna carta procedente de allá.

No era que no quisiera abrir la correspondencia recibida, ¡en realidad lo ansiaba y anhelaba!, pero sabiendo que todas y cada una de las cartas eran de Hermione, lo mejor era mantener la distancia… Al menos por un tiempo. El que le tomara a su corazón sanar, pensaba apesadumbrado.

Por lo pronto sólo le quedaba adaptarse. Y esperar…

Flash Back

— ¡Hijo mío!, ¡William, llegaste!… — exclamó radiantemente el abuelo de Will apenas lo vio aparecer en la puerta de su casa aquel mediodía. El ojiazul le sonrió, siendo envuelto de inmediato por los delgados brazos de su abuelo.

— ¡Hola, papá! — lo saludó su nieto con una alegre sonrisa.

— Por un momento pensé que eso de regresar era sólo una pesada broma tuya, pero ya veo que no… — le dijo tomándolo de los hombros, dándole una leve palmada en la mejilla — No sabes cuánto me alegro que estés al fin en casa, hijo… — lo volvió a abrazar. Will le palmeó la espalda — Y espero que ésta vez ya no regreses a Inglaterra. Dios, ¡cuánta falta nos hiciste! — se secó unas rebeldes lágrimas que se mostraron en sus azules ojos.

— Oye, ya estoy aquí papá. No iré a ningún lado — lo reconfortó.

— Muchacho sinvergüenza… — le dijo sonriendo con tranquilidad. Aquel mote que siempre le decía con cariño — Sigues siendo el mismo… — le decía mientras ingresaban al recibidor — Aunque, ¿estás más alto?… — se preguntó comparando su estatura con la suya propia. Will negó con la cabeza — Oh, bueno. Entonces ¿engordaste?… — le dio un suave golpe en el estómago con gesto juguetón — Tendremos que ponerte a dieta a la antigua eh. Necesito de alguien que me ayude con los animales — bromeó.

— Ni hablar. ¡En la vida intentaré bañar a un cerdo nunca más! — soltó con rapidez. Su abuelo soltó una carcajada.

— Aun no puedo creer que cayeras en ésa. Y eso que ya tenías 16 años — se reía con humor, al recordarlo.

— Y tú 55 — le recordó con un dejo de burla.

— ¡Ja!, nunca se es demasiado viejo para hacer inocentes bromitas — lo miró con brillo pícaro. Will sonrió para sí. Definitivamente lo bromista no lo había sacado de su abuela, pensó con gracia.

— Además, no estoy gordo. Figuraciones tuyas, papá — contradijo Will arrugando el entrecejo.

— Mmm… — meditó — ¿Qué será entonces?… — se preguntó. Su nieto se encogió de hombros — Bueno, no importa. Ya lo averiguaré después. Pero noto algo diferente en ti — lo observó con ojos escudriñadores.

William se volvió a encoger de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Y mamá? — le preguntó dejando el tema e inspeccionando a su alrededor.

— Ah, en la cocina… — contestó algo distraído — preparando tu tarta favorita — le susurró cual secreto.

— No debió — rebatió Will, relamiéndose los labios inconscientemente y dirigiéndose de inmediato hacia donde estaba su abuela.

Su abuelo lo siguió sonriendo gustoso.

— Catherine, adivina quién llego al fin — canturreó su abuelo apenas atravesaron las puertas plegables de madera de la cocina. Will sonrió con anticipación cuando vio cómo su abuela se limpiaba distraídamente las manos en un secador antes de girarse hacia ellos, sólo para dejar escapar un chillido emocionado que bien pudo escucharse hasta Escocia.

— ¡William! — chilló con energía, corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¡Hola, mamá! — exclamó tomándola en brazos y haciéndola girar en el aire. Su abuela lo reprendió entre risas mientras su esposo los observaba sonriente a un costado de la mesa.

— William Reeves III… — volvía a decir su abuela llamándolo por su nombre completo — ponme en el suelo en éste instante — le riñó con una gran sonrisa. Will la obedeció, bajándola.

Su abuelo reía.

— Niño ingrato, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que te he extrañado? — le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, la sonrisa brillando en todo su rostro.

— No más que yo a ustedes, ¡créeme!… — le aseguró Will envolviéndolos entre sus brazos al mismo tiempo. Sólo Catherine quedó varios centímetros abajo, Will y su abuelo William quedaron a la misma estatura, el azul de sus ojos era de la misma tonalidad, quizás los del abuelo un poco más claros por los años recorridos, pero igual de brillantes y vivaces — No volveré a alejarme de ustedes — les prometió, mirándolos alternativamente. Su abuela sollozó y su esposo se limitó a asentir con tranquilidad.

Fin Flash Black

Aguardar los cambios…

Flash Back

— ¿Listo? — le preguntó el señor Rickman a Will el primer día de trabajo.

El señor Rickman era un hombre moreno, algo fornido, de no más de 36 años, y muy amable; con el cual había tenido el gusto de trabajar con anterioridad cuando cursaba la Universidad mágica y los enviaron a practicar al Ministerio. Recordaba que él fue uno de los primeros que le dieron la bienvenida, y del cual aprendió muchas cosas. Interiormente se alegró cuando su amigo Kevin le notificó que en Irlanda él sería su nuevo jefe.

Habían pasado toda la mañana en la oficina de éste, poniéndose al corriente. Y ahora estaban fuera de la sala de reuniones del Departamento. Todo el personal de éste se encontraba ya adentro aguardando por conocerlo. Y él no podía estar más nervioso.

William soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo desde que puso un pie en el edificio y brindándole una corta mirada a su jefe, asintió solemne.

— Andando entonces… — abrió la puerta — Oh, y William, deja ése gesto angustiado, no muerden, te lo aseguro — le comentó por lo bajo cuando le indicó entrara primero.

El ojiazul sonrió un tanto nervioso.

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — saludó Will con voz demasiado profunda, producto de los nervios.

— Buenos días — se escuchó a coro. Un variado grupo de personas estaban en el lugar, unas cinco o seis, según pudo contar el ojiazul rápidamente.

— Señores, señoritas… — entró tras él el señor Rickman. Hubo un murmullo general de bienvenida — como ustedes saben, el vicemandatario del departamento, el señor Griffin, por motivos de salud tuvo que retirarse del trabajo hace alrededor de un mes, y no habíamos podido conseguir un reemplazo decente… — empezó a decir mirándolos a cada uno — Pues bien, en unión con el Ministerio Ingles, me complace presentarles hoy a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, William Reeves; quien acaba de ser transferido desde Inglaterra ésta semana…

— ¿Temporalmente? — se atrevió a preguntar uno.

— Planeo hacerlo permanente si ustedes me aceptan — contestó Will, ganándose toda la atención.

— Pero, ¿es de Inglaterra no? — le preguntó ésta vez una mujer al señor Rickman con expresión confundida.

— Es irlandés. Por motivos personales vivió un tiempo en Londres, Inglaterra… — especificó su jefe. Se escuchó un murmullo de comprensión — Continuando: desde hoy, el señor Reeves ocupará el antiguo puesto del señor Griffin — finalizó.

— ¿O sea que éste será nuestro jefe? — le preguntó en un murmullo un castaño ojiverde de unos 19 años a una pelinegra ojigris no mayor de unos veinticuatro años.

— Si Andrew, el señor Reeves será tu jefe — le respondió el señor Rickman mirándolo con cierta severidad. Unos cuantos rieron por su impertinencia. Su compañera enrojeció tenuemente y desvió la mirada cuando se encontró con los ojos azules de Will mirándola. El joven Andrew se removió con incomodidad donde estaba parado.

— Perdón — musitó avergonzado.

— No hay problema — le restó importancia Will.

— Ése es Andrew Spencer, es novato, apenas está haciendo las prácticas de la Universidad mágica… — le dijo otro a Will acercándose y tendiéndole una mano, saludándolo — Y yo soy Jonathan Douglas, — se presentó — algo así como tu mano derecha, consejero, vocero, compañero de parrandas, lo que quieras — le sonrió pasándose una mano por su largo cabello rubio y atorándolo tras su oreja. Will pudo notar un pendiente colgando del lóbulo de su oído.

— Un placer — lo miró vacilante.

— Ah, pero no soy gay eh — añadió de inmediato al captar su mirada recelosa.

— No, si con ése pelo y arete ¿quién lo piensa, John?… — se burló una guapísima morena tras él. Andrew, junto a otros dos, rieron — Bienvenido William, soy Nicole Bennet; yo seré tu asistente, o sea que manejaré tu agenda y te pondré al tanto de todo… — le sonrió — Ah, y olvida lo de John, él sólo se encarga de algunos papeleos, es con quien tendrás que acudir cuando necesites algún trámite en cualquier departamento vecino. Algo así como la vieja chismosa de vecindad — comentó con gracia. El aludido la miró ceñudo, mas no hizo comentario alguno. El señor Rickman permaneció inmutable, al parecer estaba más que acostumbrado a ése comportamiento de ambos.

— Mucho gusto Nicole — le respondió Will sonriéndole de vuelta.

— Es Nikki… — le corrigió John antes que ningún otro — A menos que no quieras perder un miembro, dile Nikki… Créeme, una vez la llamé Nicole… ¡Fue horrible! — añadió por lo bajo.

— ¿Me llamaste "Nicole", Johnny? — inquirió su compañera con la voz escalofriantemente dulce, mirándolo con peligrosidad.

— ¡No, no!, ¿cómo crees?… — refutó en el acto el rubio, caminando hacia la salida sutilmente — ¿Nicole?, para nada. Además ¿qué hago yo diciendo ése nombre?, ¡si es horrible!… — Nikki lo fulminó con la mirada. Los otros dos hombres hasta ahora desconocidos, que eran los que estaban más cerca de ella, se alejaron al menos un metro de su alcance — ¡Digo!, es… es bonito, — trató de corregirse John — sí, pero es… ¡Es decir!… ¡Ay Morgana, ayúdame! — y terminó saliendo, corriendo despavorido.

— ¡Ven acá Jonathan!… — salió en pos de él, Nikki — ¡YA TE ENSEÑARÉ YO LO QUE ES HORRIBLE! — se escucharon sus gritos.

Will esperó escuchar una que otra risa, como la vez anterior, por parte de sus compañeros; pero se sorprendió cuando el silencio asaltó la sala. Aunque pudo oír algo como: " _A ver si alcanza a meterse al ascensor y no lo pesca como la otra vez_." Y otro mucho más dramático: " _Pobre, me caía bien_ ".

— Nikki tiene sangre de veela, no sé si lo hayas notado — le comentó su jefe.

— Eso lo explica — murmuró aturdido.

— ¡EN EL ROSTRO NO!, ¡EN EL ROSTRO NO!, ¡HOY TENGO UNA CITA CON LA CHICA DE REGISTRO MÁGICO!, ¡NIKKIIIIII! — se escucharon los alaridos despavoridos de Jonathan.

— REGISTRADO VAS A QUEDAR, IDIOTA, ¡PERO EN LA MORGUE! — le respondió la morena.

— Mejor voy a ver que no lo mate, sería una lástima que habiendo encontrado al fin un suplente para Griffin, necesitará otro para Douglas. Nos vemos, suerte — se despidió el señor Rickman, dándole una palmada en el hombro y saliendo por la puerta a paso veloz.

Will miró con un dejo de incomodidad a los cuatro que aún quedaban en la sala, sin saber que decir.

— No se preocupe, señor, esto pasa todos los días — le señaló Andrew con aburrimiento.

— Díganme William, no me digan señor, o algo por el estilo — les pidió.

— ¿Seguro?, porque una vez el señor Griffin no encontró muy gracioso que lo llamara Sally — volvió a decir el joven.

— Será por eso que no lo encontró gracioso, Andrew, al pobre le pusieron nombre de mujer… — se rio otro hombre del grupo. Su compañero al lado también rio. Hasta ése entonces Will se percató de algo muy singular en ellos. Eran gemelos. De piel algo bronceada, cabello castaño ondulado de largo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja y ojos claros — Por cierto, yo soy Bobbie, y éste es…

— Cole… Butler — se presentó su hermano.

— El antiguo jefe nos llamaba Butler para ahorrarse equivocaciones… — le contó Bobbie.

— Aunque creemos que nunca se aprendió nuestros nombres… — se encogió de hombros Cole.

— Cómo sea, nosotros estamos a cargo de las misiones "riesgosas". Ya sabes, comunicaciones, distribución, localización, etc., etc. Lo que se dice trabajo de campo.

— Tú dices: "Necesito que vayan a tal lugar", y nosotros ya estamos ahí. No hay nadie más rápido en toda Irlanda…

— ¡Puedes apostarlo! — finalizaron al unísono.

— ¿Algo así como "en más de 30 minutos la orden es gratis" …? — bromeó Will.

Los hermanos se regresaron a ver entre ellos, arqueando las cejas. El ojiazul contuvo el aliento. Pero después soltaron sonoras carcajadas, aligerando la tensión del ambiente.

— Nos agradas jefe… — le sonrieron con afecto — Estaremos por ahí si necesitas algo — y salieron.

— Oigan chicos, ¿recuerdan que me iban a ayudar con eso de localizar…? — salió Andrew corriendo tras ellos.

Will soltó un suspiro creyendo que ahí había terminado ése martirio de presentaciones. No obstante, se dio cuenta que aún había otra persona en la sala, la cual, por cierto, estuvo en completo silencio durante toda la presentación. Aquella chica de ojos grises que había estado cuchicheando con el estudiante universitario. La miró con interés notando de inmediato, y sin esfuerzo alguno, lo hermosa que era. Y lo adorable que se veía al evadir su mirada con un notorio color carmín cubriéndole las mejillas.

— Y, todos se han presentado, menos tú — la llamó Will, acercándose dos pasos hacia ella.

La observó morderse el labio y no pudo más que sonreír con algo de melancolía; aquel gesto le ocasionó un vuelco al corazón al relacionarlo como algo tan distintivo en su amiga castaña. Mas su interés se transformó en desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta que aquel gesto le parecía aún más adorable y único en ella.

— ¿Tan rápido te olvidaste de mí?… — le preguntó la chica, levantando lentamente la mirada.

— ¿Cómo…? — la miró confundido, deteniéndose a tres pasos de ella.

Gris y azul se encontraron al instante. Un extraño, pero singular brillo se reflejó en sus miradas. Y Will perdió el aliento… Días de estudio, tardes de aventuras, noches en vela el uno junto al otro… Todo se reprodujo frente a sus ojos sin orden alguno. El corazón se le fue a la garganta…

— ¡Sam!… — musitó ahogadamente.

— Hola William — lo miró seria.

 _Sam Blackwood_ , completó tontamente para sus adentros William. Su ex novia. Su primer amor.

Fin Flash Back

Y comenzar de nuevo.

Flash Back

—… entonces la otra semana tengo exámenes y no podré venir… — le decía Andrew aquella tarde de jueves en su oficina. Will se pasó la mano por las sienes con algo de molestia — ¡Pero para la siguiente estaré aquí a primera hora! — le aseguró con rapidez, malinterpretando su gesto.

El primer pensamiento que cruzó la cabeza de Will fue la reunión que tenía con los jefes de los demás departamentos del piso para ésa semana. Ya había planeado las actividades de todos, incluyendo obviamente a Andrew. Pero por otra parte estaban los estudios del joven practicante. Suspiró sonoramente, masajeándose de nuevo las sienes.

Por otra parte, estaba también el hecho de su reencuentro con Sam, la tensión entre ambos. Literalmente, Andrew era el medio de comunicación entre ambos. ¿Y si él se iba ahora…?

 _Entonces Sam también_ , concluyó con pesadez.

Andrew permaneció parado frente a su escritorio estrujándose las manos con nerviosismo. Expectante a su respuesta. Casi pega un brinco cuando vio a Will ponerse de pie.

— Sam, ¿podrías venir? — llamó a la ojigris desde el marco de la puerta. Andrew se giró, mirando desconcertado a su jefe.

— ¿Si, William? — le preguntó Sam ingresando. Lanzándole una mirada desconcertada a Andrew sobre su hombro, notó el claro de gesto de éste como diciendo: "A mí ni me mires, sé menos que tú".

— La junta de la semana que viene con los jefes de los departamentos… — Sam asintió, siguiendo el hilo de sus palabras — ¿crees que podría cambiarse? — le preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con un dejo de esperanza.

— ¿La junta? — repitió a su vez la chica.

— Si, la junta. ¿Habría alguna manera para que se realice en quince días? — indagó.

— Bueno… — se pasó una mano por el cabello Sam, meditando — lo que pasa es que con la renuncia del señor Griffin y el tiempo que tomó encontrar a alguien más para su puesto, pues las juntas se pospusieron por varias semanas ya que ni a Jonathan, Nikki o a mi nos delegaban ésas funciones, así que… — le empezó a explicar.

— Entiendo, entiendo — la cortó con cortesía Will, regresando a su asiento.

Andrew no sabía que decir, sólo pasó su vista de uno a otra. Un sinfín de argumentos cruzaron por su cabeza; desde excusándose de nuevo por no poder acudir la siguiente semana, hasta buscando la manera de prolongar la fecha de exámenes en su escuela, algo aún más descabellado.

Sam observó a William masajearse las sienes con algo de frustración y aunque quiso parecer indiferente a sus sentimientos, no pudo.

— Aunque… — empezó a decir. Will y Andrew la regresaron a ver — si dos o más de los miembros de la junta decidieran, o no pudieran presentarse a la reunión… — el color le subió a las mejillas sin poderlo evitar al sentir su mirada azul fija en ella — Con el señor Rickman no hay problema; y bueno, el señor O'Connell es amigo de la familia hace años… — dejó abierta la posibilidad.

— ¿Harías eso?… — se le iluminó la mirada a Will. Sam asintió, reprochándose en silencio — ¿Por mí?

Andrew enarcó las cejas, mirándolos alternativa, y sintiendo que hacía mal tercio.

— En realidad sería por Andrew — volvió a sonar indiferente.

Eso no evitó que Will le diera un rápido abrazo en forma de agradecimiento, sin ella poder evitarlo.

— ¡Gracias Sam!, me has salvado de una grande… — le sonrió, aun manteniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de la pelinegra — Andrew, vete sin cuidado, pero quiero sólo las mejores calificaciones cuando regreses, ¡eh! — le dijo al chico sin siquiera mirarlo.

— ¡Gracias jefe! — le sonrió el castaño saliendo alegremente de la oficina antes de que se arrepintiera. O peor, que se olvidaran que él estaba ahí, pensó azorado.

— Éste chico… — se rio con gracia Will sin darse cuenta que aun sostenía a Sam entre sus brazos. Dirigió su mirada hacia ella notando al instante su incomodidad — Perdona — la soltó, alejándose de ella.

— No importa… — desvió la mirada Sam — Si eso era todo… — replicó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Will la miró con impotencia. Los momentos vividos a su lado, las sonrisas compartidas, los besos y caricias que los unieron más allá de lo que podía explicar; eran simplemente como una lejana utopía ahora. Algo que, al parecer, para Sam ya estaba más que enterrado.

— ¡Sam…! — la llamó en un arranque de añoranza.

La manera de pronunciar su nombre, la urgencia de su llamado. Sam ya las conocía. Fue por eso que no lo regresó a ver.

— Tengo trabajo que realizar, si lo que necesita está entre ésas funciones, hágamelo saber — le rebatió fríamente.

Si, bien enterrado, concluyó Will con dolor. ¿Qué pudo haberlo cambiado todo entre ellos?… Apenas la pregunta se formuló en su interior, se llamó estúpido a gritos. Guardó silencio.

— Permiso — se escuchó Sam, ligeramente decepcionada.

Will suspiró cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente a la foto que reposaba tras su escritorio. Luna, Terry y Hermione le sonrieron desde el marco.

Fin Flash Back

Sólo esperaba que, con tiempo y nuevas personas en su vida, todo volviera a la normalidad. Cómo seguramente estaban las vidas de sus amigos. Por lo pronto, a él sólo le tocaba ser paciente. Y que un milagro se apiadara de él para poder enmendar su error con Sam.

* * *

Pero William estaba completamente equivocado; la vida en Londres estaba más de cabeza que en cualquier otro lugar en la Tierra. En primera por el distanciamiento de Harry y Hermione, y en segunda por el claro rechazo de Luna hacia Terry.

Aunque en éste punto sólo el rubio tenía la culpa. ¿Quién lo mandaba enamorarse de una persona que ya amaba a otra?, se reprochaba el ex Ravenclaw.

¿Cómo es que había empezado todo con una amistad…?

Flash Back

La clase de Pociones de aquella tarde había sido realmente agotadora, pensaba Terry mientras iba en camino a su sala común. Y todo porque Snape aún estaba que explotaba de coraje por haber sido rechazado nuevamente como vacante para el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Qué no se lo podían dar y ya?, se quejó internamente. No, se lo tuvieron que dar a ésa vieja cara de sapo; también llamada Umbridge; que los limitaba de sobremanera en el uso de la magia. Ni siquiera los dejaba sacar la varita en clase; incluso podía jurar que hasta saltaba del susto cada vez que veía una fuera. Bufó.

Si hubiera sido Snape el profesor de la materia, éste al menos les hubiera enseñado las maldiciones Imperdonables; o algo de magia para variar; dedujo cruzando por el último pasillo.

Pero como había sido rechazado de nueva cuenta, se desquitaba con el primero que se topara enfrente. Para su mala fortuna, eran ellos los elegidos. Les había dejado tanta tarea y con un plazo tan breve. Merlín, ¿de dónde demonios iba a sacar tanta información si sus compañeros ya habían tomado los libros existentes de la Biblioteca?; maldijo su suerte.

Sólo a él le pasaban ésas cosas. Ingresó en la sala…

Las risas de sus compañeros lo trajeron de nuevo a la realidad; arremolinados en un grupito junto a las escaleras, una muchedumbre de chicas y un par de chicos reían a carcajadas y cuchicheaban entre si apuntando el suelo con suma diversión.

Intrigado por lo que pasaba, Terry se les acercó…

—… seguramente los nargles lo hicieron Luna, te lo juro, ¡yo los vi! — manifestó con sorna uno de los chicos. Terry lo reconoció como un chico de cuarto curso. Un tal Ethan.

— Sí, sí, yo también los vi — se sumó el otro chico; Malcom.

Terry se abrió paso entre el grupo de chicos empujándolos a los lados, aquello le daba mala espina.

— ¡Oye! — se quejó una. _Marietta_ , pensó con fastidio Terry al verla de soslayo.

— Ay Luna, pero ni para qué preocuparse. Después de todo, ésa… "ropa" que tenías… Bueno, no será la gran pérdida ¿no? — se burló una chica, arrancando las risas del grupo de nuevo.

— ¿Y para que una mochila?, bien puedes cargar los libros en brazos. Sirve que tonificas los músculos — se carcajeó Ethan de nuevo.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? — se hizo escuchar Terry, haciendo a un lado a las chicas que aún le estorbaban. En su mayoría eran de cuarto curso, con ninguno había hablado anteriormente.

— A Lunática se le rompió su morral — le respondió con gracia Malcom. Los chicos se rieron.

En el suelo, un montón de pergaminos, plumas, libros y una enorme mancha de tinta negra junto a un frasco roto le hacían compañía a Luna. Quien, con las manos manchadas de tinta, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas escarlatas, trataba sin éxito de sostener entre los brazos sus cosas al mismo tiempo. Una bolsa multicolor con un enorme hueco en el fondo estaba a unos pasos de ella, aunque obviamente no era una ruptura común y corriente, parecía haber sido golpeada con un hechizo: las puntas estaban ligeramente quemadas.

— ¿Y porque no la ayudan? — quiso saber, tratando de controlarse y permanecer impasible. Algo realmente difícil al ver lo inofensiva que se veía Luna Lovegood.

— ¿Tocar sus cosas?, ¡estás loco!, — saltó Marietta escandalizada — ¿qué tal si lo lunático es contagioso? — se estremeció retrocediendo un par de pasos con expresión horrorizada. Tres chicas se alejaron también de la rubia por precaución. Las otras dos restantes se fueron del grupo con disimulo, no queriendo meterse en problemas.

— Si, podrían mordernos los nargles — se rio Malcom.

— O peor, comernos el cerebro como lo hicieron con Luna — hizo onomatopeya Ethan.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar Terry, girándose sobre sus talones les arremetió tal empujón a los dos chicos que éstos terminaron en el suelo. Las chicas soltaron chillidos aterrorizados y se alejaron corriendo del campo de batalla. Luna levantó la mirada por el escándalo.

— ¡Eres un…! — empezó a decir Ethan, parándose con dificultad del suelo ya que su compañero había caído prácticamente sobre sus piernas.

Terry tanteó la varita dentro de su túnica por si acaso. El otro chico también se puso de pie mirándolo desafiante, el que les llevara un año de ventaja les importaba muy poco.

Pero antes de que alguno pudiera regresarle el favor a Terry, un par de voces a sus espaldas los hicieron sudar frío.

— ¿Algún problema, chicos?

Anthony Goldstein y Padma Patil acababan de entrar. En sus túnicas las brillantes insignias de Prefectos resplandecían.

— ¿Todo bien Terry? — se puso a su lado Anthony, dedicándoles una mirada ceñuda a los otros.

— No, de hecho, no — replicó Terry con los puños crispados de enojo, mientras Padma se acercaba a ayudar a Luna.

— Es entre él y nosotros… Prefecto… — masticó las palabras Malcom. Ethan le lanzó una fría mirada al rubio.

Padma se arrodilló junto a Luna mientras tanto; hizo una mueca al ver el desastre en el que estaba su compañera. Sacó su varita y con un simple hechizo reparó la bolsa y guardó todas las cosas dentro. En el suelo sólo quedó el rastro de tinta fresca que tendría que reponerse después. Aunque interiormente, se prometió compensarle ésa pérdida a Luna en su próxima salida a Hogsmeade.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada agradecida con sus ojos siempre soñadores. Sus manos y parte de su túnica estaban manchadas de negro por la tinta.

— ¿Estás bien? — le susurró Padma con compasión.

Luna asintió distraída, poniéndose el cabello tras la oreja, manchándolo sin darse cuenta.

— Ven — la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Se colocó a su lado de forma protectora, regresando la atención a los chicos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quién pelea?

— ¿Ésos son Ethan y Malcom?

— ¿Se van a pelear?

— Alguien debería llamar al profesor Flitwick.

Empezó a llenarse la sala de murmullos. Abarrotándose rápidamente. En el centro, Terry junto a Anthony, miraban severamente a Ethan y Malcom. Mientras, tras los primeros, Padma y Luna observaban en silencio.

— Nadie va llamar a nadie… — levantó la voz el Prefecto. Callándolos — Terry, ¿quisieras…? — el rubio asintió muy apenas.

— Aquí éste par y aquellas… "señoritas" … — masculló entre dientes con la voz temblándole de ironía. Marietta fue de las primeras en fingir indiferencia cuando le apuntaron — estaban burlándose de Luna cuando entré, y según me di cuenta, rompieron su mochila, ocasionando que se manchara con tinta. En lo que a mí respecta, le deben una disculpa — sentenció, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto!, ¡nosotros no le rompimos nada! — saltó Malcom rápidamente.

— ¡Fueron Ethan y Malcom los que empezaron!, ¡nosotras sólo nos acercamos a ver! — se hizo escuchar por entre los demás una chica de cuarto curso.

— ¡Cierra el pico, Lindsay! — le censuró Ethan.

— ¡Cállense YA!… — vociferó Anthony.

—… no entiendo como no la ayudaste, ¡sabes que ella es parte del grupo!… — se alcanzó a escuchar la reprimenda de Cho hacia Marietta en un rincón.

Terry, al igual que Padma y Anthony, compartieron miradas nerviosas.

— ¡Ni creas que nos disculparemos con Lunática! — saltaron Ethan y Malcom a la par.

— Nosotras no fuimos… — empezó a decir Marietta ante la mirada insistente de Cho Chang — Fueron ellos quienes le rompieron la bolsa y empezaron a burlarse de Luna. Los demás no le hicimos nada — sus amigas asintieron vigorosamente.

— Pero tampoco la defendiste ¿no? — atajó mordaz Terry sin poder contenerse. Las mejillas de Marietta se sonrojaron, pero actuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Luna…? — la interrogó con la mirada Padma. Mas la rubia sólo soltó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza negando cansadamente.

— Sólo estábamos jugando — se limitó a decir con voz queda, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— ¡¿Qué?!… — respingó Terry, girándose hacia ella con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Los dos chicos de cuarto se miraron entre sí con desconcierto — ¡Pero si yo vi cómo te insultaban y se burlaban!; ¡No puedes…!

— Ya la oíste Boot, sólo jugábamos — señaló Ethan con una mirada de arrogancia. Malcom sonreía triunfal.

Anthony intercambió una mirada con Padma sin saber qué hacer. La morena suspiró frustrada. Obviamente, si Luna no decía nada, tampoco se podía hacer nada.

— Bien, ustedes no fueron… — asintió la joven Patil. Terry la miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo justo entre las cejas — pero eso no les quita que tendremos una larga conversación con el profesor Flitwick… — se empezaron a quejar de inmediato — ¡Hace más de veinte minutos que el timbre sonó y no están en clases! — los calló, levantando la voz.

— ¿Y bien?, — les espetó Anthony al ver que no se movían — ¿esperan que los llevemos o qué? — ironizó.

Rechinando los dientes y gruñendo por lo bajo, la sala se despejó dejando sólo a Terry y Luna.

— ¿Por qué mentiste? — le preguntó directamente el rubio a Luna, con desconcierto y un dejo de enojo brillando en sus ojos.

— Supongo que si no los delato ya no me molestarán ¿no? — meditó la ojiazul acomodando la bolsa sobre su hombro; ella también estaba retrasada para ir a clases.

— Luna, pero eso es injusto. Debiste… — meneó la cabeza.

— ¿Te conozco? — lo interrumpió, mirándolo con interés.

— Soy Terry, Terry Boot, de quinto curso ¿recuerdas?, estamos juntos en el ED — le recordó con confusión.

Los ojos de Luna brillaron repentinamente.

— Entonces eres amigo de Harry Potter ¿verdad? — le preguntó con voz soñadora.

— Bueno, vamos a las mismas clases — contestó un tanto inseguro.

— ¡Entonces también eres mi amigo, Terry! — le sonrió Luna estrechando su mano con energía.

Terry meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa. Su comportamiento era tan desconcertante y a la vez tan… fresco.

— De acuerdo, — concedió. Luna le sonrió feliz — pero de ahora en adelante el que se meta contigo se las verá conmigo. ¡Nadie les hace daño a mis amigos! — declaró con firmeza.

Luna no pudo sonreír más ampliamente ante aquella declaración.

Fin Flash Back

¿… y había terminado cautivado por ella?

Flash Back

Terry no entendía que estaba haciendo en Hogsmeade. Mucho menos a mediados de agosto. El pueblo estaba prácticamente vacío a comparación de cómo se veía cuando lo visitaba en su época de estudiante. Algunas tiendas estaban incluso aun cerradas a pesar de que ya pasaban de las once del mediodía. La taberna de Madame Rosmerta era la única que se veía con clientes a ésas horas, la tabernera iniciaba su jornada de trabajo temprano. Pero, en fin, no estaba ahí para visitar las Tres Escobas. Estaba por… bueno, estaba por algo, es lo único que sabía.

La carta que había recibido de Luna hacia una semana no explicaba mucho. Sólo algo de que ya no podría comunicarse con él vía lechuza. Que fuera a Hogsmeade ése día y recorriera el pueblo como cuando eran adolescentes, para recordar los buenos tiempos.

¿Qué lógica tenía aquello?, lo único que le preocupaba era por qué no podría escribirle más. ¿Acaso ya no quería ser su amiga?, no, imposible… ¿verdad?

Suspiró con gravedad.

Tal vez una cerveza de mantequilla no le caería tan mal en ése momento, pensó dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Las Tres Escobas. Después de todo, llevaba años sin probar una de ahí.

Saludó cordialmente a Madame Rosmerta al ingresar y se enteró por su boca de algunas nuevas de Hogwarts, como que: Hagrid era el nuevo Jefe de Casa de Gryffindor; Slughorn había renunciado para viajar por el mundo con sus múltiples amigos famosos; Sprout era ahora, con colaboración de la señora Pomfrey, la profesora de Herbología y Pociones; Flitwick se había convertido en el subdirector; y la profesora McGonagall seguía dirigiendo el colegio además de impartir Transformaciones. Eso sin contar con lo mejor de todo: Remus había vuelto a su puesto como profesor de Defensa. De Snape ya no sabían nada, pues una semana después de que ellos egresaran, él presentó su renuncia; aunque sospechaban que se había marchado muy lejos, ya que, según sus últimas palabras, él ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Hogwarts, había pagado su deuda.

Luego se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban junto a la ventana, degustando de su cerveza y un par de bollos dulces, cortesía de la tabernera.

Todavía pensando en la extraña y corta carta de su amiga, se preguntó qué habría pasado para que tomara aquella decisión tan drástica. Quizás la distancia la había hecho olvidarlo, pensó abatido. Tres años sin verse era mucho, al fin y al cabo. Tal vez había conocido a alguien más. Hecho nuevos amigos.

Sus azules ojos se dirigieron por un par de segundos a la entrada del establecimiento al escuchar el repiquetear de las campanillas y se quedó sin aliento al notar de perfil a una hermosa rubia que entraba al establecimiento, mirando todo como si fuera la primera vez que estuviera ahí. A pesar de saberse caballero, su instinto natural de hombre lo llevaron a contemplarla de pies a cabeza sin poder evitarlo. Sus ojos se dirigieron como imanes hacia su curveado cuerpo y su hermoso rostro. Una sola interrogante cruzó por su cabeza: _¿Quién era aquella preciosura?_

Internamente le agradeció a Luna por haberle pedido que fuera a ése lugar, de no haberlo hecho no hubiera conocido a… como sea que se llamara.

Desvió la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que aquella mujer se giraba hacia donde él estaba sentado. Sus mejillas no pudieron delatarlo más al ruborizarse. Fingió estar atento a lo que pasaba fuera del establecimiento y se empinó la cerveza sólo para hacer algo y no se descubriera más.

— ¿Me puedo sentar?

— Ésa voz… — murmuró en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Se giró lentamente hacia su derecha sin poder creerlo. Levantó la mirada como en cámara lenta hasta que sus ojos azules se encontraron con unos igual de azules a los suyos, pero mucho más soñadores.

— Hola Terry — le sonrió la chica que anteriormente había estado espiando.

— Lu-Luna — se atragantó con su saliva. La cerveza se balanceaba precariamente en su mano. Sus ojos vidriosos.

Su mente se puso en blanco. No supo en qué momento se había puesto de pie, tirando sin querer la cerveza, y la encerraba en sus brazos, levantándola unos centímetros del suelo por la emoción de verla de nuevo. Su risa melodiosa en uno de sus oídos fue mucho más embriagante que la sensación de diez cervezas de mantequilla.

— No puedo escribirte más cartas, porque quiero que la única comunicación que tengamos de ahora en adelante sea frente a frente — le susurró al oído Luna, sin soltarlo.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó de manera ahogada, apartándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos. Los ojos de su amiga estaban anegados de lágrimas.

Luna se limitó a mirarlo con inmenso cariño, con sus brazos aun entrelazados tras su cuello.

— Regresaste ¿entonces?, — su mejor amiga asintió — ¡estás aquí! — exclamó con la voz amortiguada por la emoción.

— Y no me pienso ir, nunca más — declaró con una sonrisa.

— ¿E-es en serio? — no cabía en sí de gusto.

— Te lo juro… — manifestó solemne, con una resplandeciente sonrisa — ¡Te extrañé tanto! — confesó con nostalgia.

— ¡Yo también te eché de menos, Lu!… — la encerró en sus brazos, sintiendo que el corazón le golpeaba con fuerza las costillas — Nunca más te vuelvas a ir — murmuró roncamente en su oído. Luna soltó un sonido semejante a un sollozo entrecortado antes de negar.

Fin Flash Back

Tan sencillo como era amarla. Así de simple siempre había sido todo con ella. Tan irremediable de ser.

Flash Back

— Cuándo me dijiste: "No Terry, no me volveré a ir". Ilusamente te creí ¿sabes? — le decía aquella tarde Terry a Luna, en la casa de la última. Apenas habían pasado escasas dos semanas desde su regreso y su amiga le acababa de comunicar que se marchaba de nuevo, ésta vez a una expedición por Suiza, en busca de los snorkack de cuerno torcido.

— Sólo serán un par de semanas… — le dijo reconfortante — Antes de que tenga que presentarme a trabajar en el Ministerio — añadió, guardando sin orden alguno varias mudas de ropa en una pequeña bolsa con un hechizo de extensión.

— Mmm… — refunfuñó el rubio.

— Lo prometo, Terry. Dos semanas. Sólo eso, y volveré. ¿De acuerdo? — lo regresó a ver sobre su hombro.

Terry suspiró cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

— ¿A dónde más irás? — quiso saber.

— Por lo pronto a Suiza. Me contaron de un mago que vive como ermitaño en una montaña, al cual le dijo una bruja que un día conoció, que su tatara-tatara abuelo había visto una vez a un auténtico snorkack de cuerno torcido. ¿Puedes creerlo? — musitó con emoción.

— Así que, según un viejo solitario, quien supuestamente conoció a una bruja, sabe de otro tipo que vivió hace decenas de años, y vio un snorkack ¿eh? — repitió con un dejo de burla.

— Pues si lo dices de eso modo… — se mostró ofendida Luna por su suspicacia.

— Es que… Luna, te arriesgas a no sé qué tanto, y encima vas, con un grupo del cual no confío en lo más mínimo, a un remoto lugar al que, por cierto, no tienes idea de donde vayas a parar, y peor, ¡con quien!… — le riñó.

— Son personas capaces y conscientes de lo que hacen, Terry — cerró la bolsa, girándose a verlo.

— ¿En serio?, ¿cuánto tiempo tienes que los conoces?, ¿una semana?, ¿o nueve años como a mí? — enarcó las cejas con reto.

Luna frunció los labios, quedándose sin argumentos.

— Ésta es una oportunidad que se te presenta una vez en la vida — fue lo único que dijo.

— Y es ésa vida la que yo quiero mantener a salvo — soltó Terry con enojo. Frustrado por no ser capaz de hacerla entender de los riesgos a los que se enfrentaría si hacía ésa estupidez de marcharse con unas personas a las que ni siquiera conocía.

— Terry… — lo miró exasperada.

— Y qué opina Hermione de esto, ¿eh? — la cortó con frialdad.

— No le he dicho — murmuró quedamente. " _Además, seguramente reaccionaría muchísimo peor que tú_ ", quiso añadir.

Terry bufó con sarcasmo. _Era de esperarse_ , pensó con exasperación.

— Así que, haces planes con unos desconocidos para largarte de aquí sin saber en dónde terminarán, y encima no le comunicas nada a tu mejor amiga — resumió con humorística ironía. Mordió sus labios antes de soltar una estupidez.

— Le deje una nota… — señaló sobre su mesita de noche, donde reposaba un trozo de pergamino. Terry arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo — Y si los conozco. Uno de ellos es Rolf Scamander, ¡el nieto de Newt Scamander!, ¿te das cuenta? — sus ojos brillaron emocionados.

— ¡¿Y a mí que me importa que sea hijo, nieto, o lo que sea, de Newt Scamander?!… — saltó con exasperación, sin poder contenerse — ¡Bien podría ser el hijo perdido de Dumbledore, pero aun así no lo conoces en lo más mínimo a él!, podrás conocer a toda su familia, pero ¿a él?… — la miró con desaprobación — No actúes irracionalmente sólo porque sea nieto de un mago famoso.

— No se trata de que sea nieto de Newt Scamander, ¡me importa un bledo eso!… Tú mejor que nadie debería de saber porque hago esto — le espetó con un dejo de enojo.

— Entonces lo haces para borrar de alguna forma con todo lo que decían de ti en el colegio. ¿Es eso?… — respiró profundamente tratando de tranquilizarse — No necesitas probar nada a nadie Lu — la miró serio.

— El traslador está programado para dentro de tres horas. Debo irme — dijo sin más, colgándose la bolsa al hombro sin voltear a verlo una última vez.

Terry crispó los puños, impotente.

— Iré contigo… — declaró repentinamente. Luna lo regresó a ver sorprendida — ¿Dejarte ir sola con un montón de tipos desconocidos?, ¡ni hablar!, iré contigo — repitió solemne.

La ojiazul lo miró debatiéndose en abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo, o preguntarle por su repentina decisión. Finalmente se decidió por la primera.

— Nieto de Newt Scamander, ¡si cómo no! — lo escuchó mascullar entre su cabello, haciéndola sonreír y abrazarlo más estrechamente.

Fin Flash Back

Todo lo que Terry había sido capaz de hacer por Luna. Y no logró ganarse su corazón… simplemente porque su amiga lo había entregado hacia años y él no quiso aceptarlo.

Así que ahora estaba aquí, caminando por Hyde Park, acompañado de su mejor amiga y escuchando de sus propios labios lo que hacía tanto tiempo sabía y se negaba a admitir.

—… ojalá pudiera quererte como te mereces Terry, pero… — volvió a repetir Luna.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes — le sonrió ligeramente.

— Esto no significa que no podamos ser… — se apresuró a añadir.

— Amigos, también lo sé — se detuvo el rubio, apoyándose en una vieja valla, observando a un grupo de niños corriendo tras una pelota en el pasto.

Luna detuvo su caminata también y se posicionó tras él admirando el paisaje. Una suave brisa hacía ondular su cabello, y agitar su ropa.

— Siempre supe que eras especial Luna… — comentó de pronto Terry, rompiendo con el silencio. Su vista en el horizonte — Desde el momento en que te conocí y nos volvimos amigos, me di cuenta de eso… — se sonrió con un dejo de melancolía.

Su amiga no supo que decir a eso, sus labios mostraron un gesto de muda concentración.

— No te guardo rencor, si es lo que te preocupa — se giró a verla.

— Yo sólo… Lamento haberte herido. Nunca fue mi intención — lo miró apenada.

— Herido… — repitió Terry con cierta ironía, dirigiendo la mirada al cielo unos segundos — En realidad, no siento eso. Es… extraño ¿sabes?… — se trató de explicar. Regresó a verla — No sé, es como si sólo hubiera abierto los ojos al fin — se encogió de hombros.

— Tal vez los dos lo hicimos — comentó Luna, colocándose a su lado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó desconcertado.

— Verás… — suspiró, pasándose una mano por su cabello — durante un tiempo pensé haberme enamorado de ti… — le confesó. Terry arrugó el entrecejo — No lo sé, todo el tiempo que convivíamos juntos, las cartas, los gestos… — se explicó — Y luego la forma en que te extrañaba cuando estuve lejos… — sonrió con cierta vergüenza — Herm siempre me cuestionó que era lo que en verdad sentía por ti ¿sabes? — lo miró de frente.

— ¿Qué le decías? — se interesó el rubio.

— Que te quería como amigo, nada más. Pero ni yo misma me creía del todo — regresó la mirada al frente.

— ¿Entonces estuviste…? — se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago.

— Tal vez si, tal vez no. Si el destino no quiso que lo supiera, creo que fue por algo ¿no lo crees?… — murmuró con la mirada perdida — Supongo que no fue nuestro tiempo — se encogió de hombros.

Terry guardó silencio. Aquella posibilidad se había materializado muchas veces frente a sus ojos: que Luna le correspondiera. Y ahora, sabiendo que tal vez fue así… era simplemente… desconcertante. Inquietante.

No dijeron nada por un largo tiempo, no necesitaban las palabras para entenderse. Tan sólo disfrutaron de ése momento de tranquilidad, juntos.

Luna suspiró de pronto, haciendo volar un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Terry sonrió ante aquel gesto que hacía en ocasiones su amiga.

— Cosas grandiosas nos esperan allá afuera, — señaló la ojiazul con voz soñadora — sólo hay que salir a buscarlas.

 _Grandiosas_ , se repitió Terry. Grandioso fue el momento en que Luna había entrado en su vida. Grandioso era cada instante a su lado. Él no necesitaba ir a buscar la grandeza. No cuándo, en cierta forma, estaba ya con él al tener ésos maravillosos amigos.

— Antes de ti mi vida era muy diferente — hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se sonrieron con complicidad.

— Era sólo estudio y más estudio — añadió Terry.

— Bromas pesadas y tontas burlas por parte de todo el mundo — refunfuñó Luna.

— Pero luego te conocí a ti — le sonrió el rubio.

— Y todo mejoró — completaron.

Guardaron silencio durante interminables minutos, sólo mirándose a los ojos. El "hubiera" siempre los seguiría, pero era algo irremediable en la vida del ser humano. El preguntarnos "¿Qué hubiera pasado si…?"

Pero al final del día la respuesta siempre viene a ti: Nada sería igual. Y el arriesgar todo lo que tenían en el presente, no era una cuestión factible.

— ¿Seremos los mismos algún día, Terry? — le preguntó Luna con un dejo de inquietud.

— ¿Qué dices?, siempre hemos sido sólo nosotros… — la reconfortó con una sonrisa — No veo porque cambie eso.

Luna asintió.

— Respecto a Ronald… — tanteó terreno — No quiero estar con uno sin el otro — Terry hizo una mueca.

— Supongo que podré hacer el intento — accedió al cabo de unos minutos.

— ¿De verdad? — le sonrió vacilante.

— De verdad… — asintió Terry, y luego se quedó meditándolo unos segundos — Aunque no me dan gracia sus chistes — agregó sin poder contenerse. Luna se rio.

— ¿Te confieso algo?… — lo miró con un brillo pícaro. El rubio asintió entusiasmado — A mí tampoco — declaró sin una pizca de vergüenza, volviendo a reír.

— ¡Pero si siempre te ríes como loca cuando lo escuchas! — le señaló con obviedad.

— Dos palabras: Amor ciego — enumeró con los dedos Luna. Terry sonrió con gracia, meneando la cabeza.

— No cabe duda que eres única, Lu — la miró con cariño.

— Lo sé — se encogió de hombros con desenvoltura, haciendo reír a su mejor amigo.

Quizás el "hubiera" era ése, pensó Terry. El tenerse el uno al otro. Pues el "hubiera" sólo nos marcaba el camino a lo sublime. Y definitivamente el estar juntos, ya era una maravillosa utopía.

* * *

Horas más tarde, mientras Hermione se dirigía al ascensor luego de haber estado en su oficina la mayor parte del día, se detuvo a medio camino al escuchar una conocida voz para ella, acompañada de una risueña voz femenina.

— Esto no puede ser — murmuró por lo bajo, emprendiendo su marcha rápidamente hacia el origen de dicha voz.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago al detenerse un par de metros más adelante, contempló incrédula como Harry, su novio, llamaba al ascensor mientras le sonreía a la mujer rubia y de despampanante figura que le ponía una mano en el brazo en ése momento mientras rompía a reír con una burbujeante risa.

— Ay Harry, como eres… — reía ella. Harry le sonrió de vuelta. Las puertas se abrieron y le cedió el paso, ganándose una coqueta sonrisa como recompensa.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron hasta convertirse en pequeñas rendijas que destellaban indignación. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para casi correr al ascensor y poner una mano antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente, delatando a Harry y su "acompañante", quienes la regresaban a ver con diferentes expresiones en el rostro. El primero: Indiferencia. La segunda: Decepción, y hasta cierto grado, molestia.

— Saliste temprano — le comentó al ojiverde, aun en el marco, sin abordar el ascensor, o permitir que éste se fuera.

— No tenía más trabajo — le contestó simplemente. Manteniéndole la mirada con reto.

— De eso me doy cuenta — replicó mordaz, lanzándole una sutil mirada a la rubia.

Harry se cruzó de brazos, demostrando cansancio, incluso fastidio.

— Soy Claire — se presentó la rubia, tendiéndole la mano.

Hermione la ignoró.

— ¿Se te ofrecía algo? — le preguntó Harry.

— No lo sé. No quiero hacerte perder el tiempo cuando al parecer ya estás invirtiéndolo en alguien más — comentó con ponzoña.

Claire la miró confundida.

— No te preocupes, puedo otorgarte unos minutos — rebatió Harry, consultando su reloj de bolsillo casi con arrogancia.

Hermione lo acribilló con la mirada.

— Pues que de interesante ha de ser tu compañía que no dudas en hacerme tiempo — ironizó.

— ¡Oye!, no te permito que te refieras a mí de ésa manera — intervino Claire.

— Y tú parece que no sabes con quien hablas… — la calló Hermione, fulminándola con la mirada. La rubia la regresó a ver dispuesta a defenderse, mas su boca se cerró en el acto al advertir la insignia del Winzegamot en la túnica de la castaña.

Jamás, en toda su vida, Hermione había alardeado respecto a su trabajo o puesto, pero Merlín… ver a Harry tan campante, y acompañado de ésa resbalosa mujer, era más de lo que una persona enamorada podía soportar. Finalmente, el corroyente sentimiento de los celos hacía mella en la castaña. Y como lo odiaba.

— No le hagas caso Claire. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Cierto, Hermione? — la regresó a ver con insolencia.

Hermione frunció los labios.

— Será mejor que abordes otro ascensor… Claire. El señor Potter y yo tenemos asuntos que atender — masticó las palabras. La rubia no pudo más que mirarla con molestia, antes de salir, ignorando el llamado de Harry.

Hermione entró, sintiendo como las puertas se cerraban a su espalda y comenzaban a subir.

— ¿Te divierte, no es así? — le espetó molesta.

— No sé de qué hablas — replicó Harry con fingida ignorancia.

— Sabes bien de que hablo, no intentes…

— ¿Intente qué?, ¿abusar de mi poder como lo acabas de hacer tú? — la cortó Harry, mirándola significativamente. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron.

— No lo hubiera hecho si tú no hubieras estado actuando al idiota con ésa tipa — le espetó molesta.

— Entonces lo que te molesta es que lo hayas tenido que hacer porque estabas celosa — apuntó con muy buen acierto Harry.

Hermione apretó los dientes.

— Yo no estoy celosa — zanjó obstinada.

— Bien. Si eso quieres creer tú, es tu problema. Ahora, si me disculpas… — le pasó un brazo por un costado, rozándole la cintura, cuando oprimió el botón que lo llevaría al Atrio.

Hermione se odió por haber sentido a su corazón dar un vuelco ante la momentánea cercanía.

— ¿Quién es ella? — inquirió, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿No que no estabas celosa? — imitó su gesto.

Era como una especie de juego de tenis. Dónde ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. Aunque el campo estaba completamente ganado por el ojiverde, y la castaña se rehusaba a admitirlo.

Estaba celosa, sí. Pero ¿darle la satisfacción de saberlo?, ¡jamás!

— Es increíble cómo puedes ser tan arrogante en ocasiones — fue lo único que dijo.

Harry arqueó las cejas con sarcasmo.

— Mira quien lo dice. Quien acaba de alardear de su poder como miembro del Wizengamot para correr a una de mis colegas apenas se sintió amenazada — se mofó.

— ¿Amenazada?, por favor. ¿Por qué tendría que sentirme amenazada?; ¿por su cabello?, a leguas se le ven las raíces. ¿El cuerpo?, ni siquiera dudaría en que ha visitado a más de un sanador o médico muggle para hacerse un "arreglito" — replicó con la voz casi temblándole de ironía, descruzando sus brazos.

Harry meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¡¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, maldita sea?! — se exasperó Hermione.

— Tus celos. ¿Qué otra cosa? — la miró con satisfacción.

— Ya te dije que no estoy celosa. Además, no tendría por qué estarlo… tú me amas — replicó lo último con seguridad, casi arrogancia.

— Cierto… — asintió Harry, sonriendo de medio lado; haciéndola respirar aliviada por un segundo — Aunque eso no implica que no pueda ver a las demás mujeres — completó. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, molesta.

— Eres un cínico — le reprochó.

— Se siente bien, ¿no?… — le preguntó con ironía, sin abandonar la sonrisa — No tener ni siquiera la seguridad de los sentimientos de la otra persona cuando estás celosa. Sentir como hasta el más mínimo comentario de su parte te hace hervir la sangre. Odiar la forma en que todo tu mundo puede ser controlado por el mero hecho de un simple gesto… — se acercó a ella.

— Ya basta — le dijo, crispando los puños.

— ¿O qué?… — la retó, acorralándola entre su cuerpo y la pared. Hermione pasó saliva con nerviosismo.

— ¿Te gusta? — le preguntó en una débil acusación.

Harry la miró impasible. Cómo ansiaba decirle que sí, que se sentía atraído por ella, incluso que quizás en el pasado pudo haber algo entre ellos, o mejor aún, en el futuro esperaba poder invitarla a salir. Mas aquellas eran puras patrañas y él lo sabía muy bien. ¿Hacerla sufrir?, ¿seguirle el juego y verla muerta de celos?, ¿hacerla pasar por lo mismo que él había pasado antes por culpa de William?…

— No hay duda de que es una mujer muy atractiva… — dijo simplemente. Hermione lo miró con dolor por unos segundos antes de desviar la mirada. Harry sintió la garganta seca — pero no. No me gusta — añadió. Su novia lo regresó a ver insegura.

— Entonces ¿por qué…? — su pregunta quedó acallada cuando los labios de Harry aprisionaron los suyos con demanda, arrancándole un suspiro.

Soltó una pequeña exhalación de sorpresa cuando su cuerpo pegó por completo en la fría pared metálica y Harry le encerró el rostro con ambas manos, abriéndose paso entre sus labios, arrancándole otro suspiro.

Pero tan pronto como todo empezó, el ascensor se detuvo abruptamente, anunciando que habían llegado al Atrio; y Harry la dejó ir, dedicándole una mirada impasible, como si segundos atrás no se hubieran estado besando apasionadamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Con permiso. Tengo cosas "importantes" que hacer… — remarcó, sacándole la vuelta una vez las puertas se abrieron. Hermione frunció el entrecejo con desconcierto y estuvo dispuesta a darse media vuelta para darle alcance, pero se quedó dónde estaba cuando sintió la respiración de Harry en su oído, haciéndola estremecerse nuevamente — Ahora sabes lo que se siente — fue lo único que le dijo el ojiverde, antes de dejarla ahí.

Hermione no pudo más que girarse a verlo, con los puños crispados, y furia brillando en sus ojos mieles al ver como Harry se alejaba entre la multitud, dejándola ahí plantada, rechinando los dientes. Indignada. Y celosa.

Mientras Harry retenía una sonrisa burlona al recordar la expresión de Hermione.


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: EL OTRO LADO DE LA HISTORIA**

Las cosas en Irlanda iban de mal a peor, era la conclusión de William cada día.

Si bien la distancia le estaba ayudando de sobremanera a lidiar con sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, era esto mismo lo que lo tenía confundido.

La convivencia con Sam, su ex novia, era algo que lo tenía con los nervios de punta. Y es que ni siquiera sabía cómo llamarla.

Había veces, como ésa mañana, en que ella solamente entraba a su oficina y le daba un informe semanal tan profesionalmente que él extrañaba a aquella Sam entregada y alegre que lo había acompañado durante su estancia en la Universidad.

Otros, como el día anterior, en que ella no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuera necesario.

En ocasiones el destino era piadoso, como cuando Andrew estaba cerca de Sam, y bromeaban y reían, y él podía escuchar su risa a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Pero la frialdad era lo que prevalecía entre ellos. Aunque claro, no podía culparla. Después de todo, él había sido el causante de orillarla a eso. Él y sus malditas decisiones.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, en aquel viejo cobertizo que alguna vez usaron como su lugar para estudiar y su escape de la realidad. Sólo sumergiéndose en la ambrosía que había sido su amor. Y Will no podía más que suspirar con pesadez, sumergiéndose en los recuerdos.

Flash Back

Con el corazón palpitándole dolorosamente en el pecho, Will entró a su primera clase en la Universidad mágica. No había mentido a sus abuelos al expresar sus deseos por estudiar una carrera. Pero ya ahí, con decenas de ojos puestos sobre él por ser el chico nuevo, era otra cosa. Y no ayudaba mucho el que el curso ya llevaba un mes iniciado.

Las piernas empezaron a temblarle y las manos a transpirarle cuando el profesor detuvo su explicación y se giró hacia él.

— Usted debe ser el señor ¿Reed? — lo llamó el profesor.

— Reeves — le corrigió con la voz ronca.

— Reeves… — repasó éste, anotándolo en la lista — Bien, señor Reeves, tome asiento y sea bienvenido… — le señaló. Will avanzó y tomó asiento en un banco de la fila delantera — Cómo les iba diciendo… — prosiguió sin más preámbulos.

— Es la página 54 — le comentó la muchacha sentada a un costado.

Will la regresó a ver, notando su cabello negro ondulado sobresalir bajo una gorra blanca de lana, y unos impresionantes ojos grises mirándolo.

— Gracias — le dijo, yéndose a la página que le había mencionado.

La clase finalizó minutos después. Ciento veinte minutos de pura tortura, especificó William para sí una vez terminó de guardar sus pocos apuntes y esperaba su turno para salir por la arremolinada puerta. Dos ensayos que entregar para la siguiente clase sobre algo del Comercio del siglo XVI al XXI. Un reporte para dentro de tres días sobre los Cambios en la implementación de leyes de hace 500 años, a la actualidad. Y un trabajo en equipo para dentro de dos semanas acerca de Recursos naturales y materiales entre las diferentes civilizaciones de Inglaterra, Irlanda y Escocia, y como la guerra había interferido en cada país para su exportación y tratados ecológicos.

Y él apenas y había podido entender algo de la explicación del profesor. Merlín, ¿cómo se supone que haría para pasar el semestre?, se preguntó desalentado una vez salió y se dirigía a su próxima clase.

Maldijo su suerte aún más cuándo, afuera, una llovizna de agua nieve lo empapó, haciéndolo tiritar de frío mientras se apresuraba al edificio continuo.

¿Qué más podía salirle mal en ése su primer día?, se preguntó molesto. ¿Un rayo, quizás?

Levantó la mirada al cielo casi con ironía cuando vio cruzar uno el firmamento, mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando el agua dejó de mojarlo.

— Llueve muy seguido por éste lugar, es por eso que siempre debes traer un gorro y la varita. Los de Encantamientos se la pasan experimentando con toda la Universidad el día completo — le dijo una voz a su espalda.

— Ya veo… — se encontró diciendo Will, sin saber que decir realmente. Era la misma chica que lo había instruido en clase — No te agradecí por lo de…

— Descuida — le sonrió cálidamente.

— Y, ¿las clases son siempre así? — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

— ¿Te refieres a la tarea y que sólo entendemos el 10% de todo lo que el profesor nos explica?… — resumió ella con un dejo de humor — Si, por lo general siempre son así — asintió.

Will suspiró abrumado.

— De haber sabido antes… — comentó por lo bajo.

— ¿Cómo? — lo miró con curiosidad.

— En realidad entre en ésta carrera porque pensé que serían menos cosas que memorizar, ya sabes, no tantos trabajos y eso, pero veo que me equivoque — ironizó Will.

— Son casi las mismas materias que los de Leyes Mágicas, sólo que abarcamos más campos, y menos cosas legislativas — dijo ella.

Will respingó cuando el sonido como de un cañón hizo vibrar los cristales del edificio.

— Y esos son los Aurores… — le explicó su compañera — Te acostumbrarás con el tiempo — comentó con gracia.

— Si, bueno, empiezo a hacerme una idea de lo que me espera aquí.

— Bienvenido — le sonrió con humor.

Will sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Soy William — le ofreció su mano.

— Sam. Sam Blackwood — le estrechó la mano, sonriéndole.

Bueno, quizás la Universidad no era tan mala, pensó Will para sí. Parecía que la suerte empezaba a sonreírle.

Fin Flash Back

No. Aquella Sam sonriente y vivaz ya no estaba.

Ahora no le quedaba más que envidiar el cómo las cosas siempre fueron tan simples entre ellos. Desde aquel primer encuentro en la Universidad, hasta la pronta amistad que formaron.

Con ella nunca hubo drama, siempre supo lo que Sam quería y lo que ambicionaba ser en la vida. Incluso el infinito cariño que sintió por él desde el principio. Al igual que él por ella.

O al menos… eso pensó.

Pues al igual que el clima, su relación cambió.

Flash Back

Casi tres meses en la Universidad, más de treinta trabajos entregados y bien calificados, y Will estaba convencido en que la suerte si le había sonreído.

O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba mientras veía a Sam reírse de uno de sus chistes acerca del profesorado y como parecía que llevaran más de un siglo impartiendo clases.

Sentados en un par de sillas que tenía en el viejo cobertizo de su casa, y utilizando una roída mesa como escritorio, ambos terminaban el tercer informe semanal que les habían encargado de tarea. Mientras afuera, el cielo se poblaba de nubes negras amenazando con una fuerte tormenta cada vez que los rayos y truenos se escuchaban más consecutivos.

—… es en serio. No me extrañaría que en lugar de pedirnos un informe sobre, no sé, la historia de las pirámides egipcias, nos pidieran una reseña de su árbol genealógico. ¿No te has dado cuenta incluso de cómo tardan para recordar nuestros nombres?… — le seguía diciendo Will con fingida seriedad — Yo creo que al profesor Harper le va a dar un aneurisma en cualquier momento por tratar de recordar; por eso cuando toma lista yo siempre me le adelanto — sonrió con burla.

— Eso es porque eres el payaso de la clase, Will — repuso Sam riendo.

— Payaso no, buen samaritano — le corrigió con gesto de sabiduría.

Sam le sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando una fuerte brisa entró al cobertizo mandando a volar las hojas que tenían en el escritorio y al mismo tiempo la lluvia empezaba a caer afuera con fuerza, mojando la tierra. Mientras Will se incorporaba de un salto y atrapaba las hojas antes de que salieran y terminaran arruinadas por el lodo.

— Y creo que la hora de hacer tarea oficialmente ha acabado — replicó cómicamente Will, cuando volvió a su lado.

— ¿Tú crees? — ironizó Sam, deteniendo un par de pergaminos.

Un trueno se escuchó cual cañón haciéndola pegar a ella un respingo y que Will se cubriera los oídos ante el estruendo.

— No creo que esos sean los Aurores practicando — comentó éste.

— Ni los de Encantamientos jugando con el clima — señaló Sam mientras guardaban las cosas apresuradamente.

Corrieron más adentro del cobertizo cuando una nueva ventisca entró, ésta vez con una fuente de agua. Sam se apresuró a cargar las sillas más hacia el interior al mismo tiempo que Will se llevaba la mesa.

— Debería irme — comentó Sam una vez pusieron todo a resguardo.

— ¿Estás loca?, no puedes irte — rebatió Will, mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Por qué no? — lo regresó a ver Sam con extrañes.

— ¿Qué no has visto la tormenta que está allá afuera?; debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que termine. Además, por si no te has dado cuenta, ninguno de los dos trae varita. ¿Cómo se supone que nos Aparezcamos fuera de aquí eh? — le señaló.

Sam suspiró pesadamente, dándose cuenta de eso apenas.

— Entonces…

— Creo que pasaremos aquí toda la tarde, y eso si tenemos suerte. De lo contrario tendremos que pasar la noche también — comentó Will dirigiendo su mirada hacia el exterior, donde el cielo parecía caerse en pedazos.

— ¿Tú crees?, tal vez sólo sea una… — su voz quedó amortiguada cuando el sonido de un trueno retumbó por todos lados — lloviznita — completó débilmente.

— Así que… — empezó a decir Will, gratamente divertido de la situación.

— De no ser porque conozco el clima irlandés, créeme que te culparía de esto — lo regresó a ver Sam, sonriendo a pesar de sí misma.

Will sólo sonrió. Sam suspiró con amargura cuando un nuevo trueno resonó.

— Y a todo esto, ¿qué tienen éstas cajas eh? — le preguntó con curiosidad, señalando los montones de cajas que tenían por todo el cobertizo. El ojiazul regreso a verla.

— Sólo es basura, no importa — le restó importancia, repentinamente serio.

Sam arrugó el entrecejo, y extrajo un marco que sobresalía de una de ellas. Era una fotografía de una pareja con un bebé en brazos. No necesitó preguntarle quienes eran, el parecido era indudable: sus padres y él, Will. La depositó de nuevo en su lugar y se giró hacia él; Will se había movido y ahora estaba casi en la entrada, contemplando como la lluvia seguía cayendo.

Sam se acercó a él.

— Tal vez si esperamos que pase un poco, podamos correr a casa y te puedo prestar nuestra chimenea para que te aparezcas en tu casa, seguro Kelly te necesita — le dijo Will, dándole la espalda.

— Creo que estará bien un momento más. Además, siempre está dormida a ésta hora — replicó sin darse cuenta.

Will se giró a verla.

— No me preguntaste quienes eran — le señaló, mirando furtivamente la caja.

— Puedo esperar — lo miró cálidamente, situándose a su lado.

— Sam… — musitó roncamente.

Un trueno, igual de fuerte que el primero, los hizo brincar del susto.

— Oye, cuando estudiamos la historia de Irlanda, en ninguna parte señalaban incidencias de tornados, ¿verdad? — le preguntó Sam con humor, tratando de aligerar la seriedad en los rasgos de Will. Lo hizo sonreír.

— No. Además, cuando es un tornado, generalmente siempre hay granizo antes — le indicó.

Un segundo después pequeñas, pero fuertes bolas de hielo, empezaron a caer junto a las grandes gotas de lluvia.

— ¿Decías? — rebatió sarcásticamente, mirando el hielo con incredulidad.

— No es un… ¡Ay! — exclamó cuando una le golpeó cerca del ojo, en la ceja.

— Alejémonos de aquí antes de que… — le empezó a decir Sam mientras lo tomaba del brazo y se dirigían a donde estaban anteriormente. Mas ninguno contó con que donde estaban parados ya estaba lleno de agua, y como pequeños charcos se habían formado, haciendo resbalarse primero a Sam, quien por instinto se sujetó con más fuerza de Will, quien a la vez terminó cediendo ante su propio peso y el de la ojigris; cayendo ambos en el suelo.

El primer impulso de ambos fue quejarse de dolor ante la dolorosa caída, mas al ver el gesto asustado en la expresión del otro no pudieron más que romper a reír; olvidando el hecho de que Will estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo encima de Sam, y como sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia. Con las ropas manchadas de barro y el rostro salpicado por unas cuantas gotas de agua sucia, apenas percibieron que la lluvia los estaba mojando cuando pararon de reírse minutos después y sus miradas se conectaron.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Will al verse reflejado en los grises ojos de Sam. Viendo como estos parecían brillar con más intensidad que los rayos que en ése momento tocaban las tierras irlandesas.

¿Qué se puede hacer cuando la fuerza de gravedad y los impulsos te devuelven y te elevan al mismo tiempo de la Tierra?; fue una pregunta hecha por el universo. Te encuentras a ti mismo suspendido en el espacio, sin saber cómo reaccionar, como pensar o actuar. Una mirada expresa emociones, al igual que alimenta el alma. Pero una mirada compartida por esos ojos azules y otros grises, sólo pueden desencadenar sentimientos ocultos. No descubiertos…

— Sam… — murmuró Will, sintiendo su agitado corazón reposar junto al de ella.

— ¿Si? — le preguntó ella, con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Eres hermosa — expresó, antes de terminar con la escasa distancia, cerrar los ojos, y besarla. Abandonándose al sentimiento.

Y Sam no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y olvidar todo. La tormenta, la tierra húmeda en la que estaba reposando, o las posibles consecuencias que tendría ése acto. Por primera vez en su vida, se permitió sentir. Se permitió disfrutar como la mujer que era. No como la hermana, la amiga, la responsable y calculadora. Sólo como la mujer que tenía sentimientos. Y desafortunadamente, acaba de descubrir, el fruto prohibido de compartir un beso con tu mejor amigo.

No. Era más que gravedad. Era más que un impulso, pensó Will mientras entreabría sus labios y sentía a Sam hacer lo mismo. Mientras la aferraba a sí, incapaz de querer dejarla ir. De querer hacer ése momento interminable, imborrable. Era más que la sacudida que experimentaba en el estómago. Era…

— ¿William?, ¿Samantha?, ¿están ahí chicos?; vengan, vamos adentro, se van a resfriar — la voz de William, el abuelo de Will, los trajo a la realidad, obligándolos a separarse de golpe.

— Es mi abuelo — murmuró mecánicamente Will, sintiendo como el color subía a su rostro. Sam asintió, respirando agitadamente.

— ¿Will?, ¿Sam? — se escuchó más cerca.

— ¡A-aquí estamos! — exclamó Will en un tartamudeo hacia la voz, levantándose con rapidez y ayudándole a Sam a incorporarse.

— Bien, no se muevan. Yo voy hacia ustedes — les indicó.

— ¡De… de acuerdo! — replicó Will, con la voz entrecortada.

Y sólo basta una señal para mandar todo abajo.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Will con la respiración agitada.

Sam asintió de manera torpe, sacudiéndose la ropa rápidamente y poniendo algo de distancia entre ambos mientras sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

La cuestión " _¿Nos habríamos detenido de no ser por la interrupción?_ " fue algo que les causó un vuelco en el corazón.

Fin Flash Back

No fue una decisión lo que ambos tomaron. Fue el camino hacia algo más fuerte que ellos, lo que siguieron.

Antes de echarlo a perder. Antes de que su corazón lo dominara y lo hiciera pasar como un idiota. Ante ella. Ante el mundo. Y ante sí mismo.

Flash Back

Después de compartir un beso con tu mejor amiga y descubrir que existe química entre ambos, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

Will no tenía una respuesta para eso. Pero ver a Sam, y sentir como las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos desde aquel pasado fin de semana, le empezaba a preocupar.

Habían compartido más de una clase ésa semana, incluso eran compañeros de equipo en varias, mas aun así, Will notaba la incomodidad en Sam cada vez que la veía de reojo.

¿Qué hacer ahora?, era la segunda cuestión.

Esperar, aguardar. Ser paciente. Esperar nuevamente.

Tan pocas opciones. Tan pobres.

No se podía esperar, pensaba Will mientras seguía a Sam a la siguiente clase y ésta aceleraba el paso cada vez que lo sentía más cerca de ella.

¿Volver a ser los mismos?, ¿fingir que nada había pasado?

Eran otras opciones. Pero, ¿realmente Will quería eso?

Observó los reflejos del sol impactar en el cabello de Sam y no pudo más que desear ser uno de ellos para percibir, aunque sea una vez más ésa suavidad.

No. Él no quería fingir que nada había pasado. Simplemente porque había descubierto que la química entre ellos sobrepasaba la amistad. Y estaba dispuesto a intentarlo, dictaminó, acelerando el paso.

— ¡Sam!… — la llamó sin poder resistirse un minuto más.

Esperar tampoco era más una opción. No cuando sus pasos cobraron velocidad y su mano encerró el brazo de Sam, haciéndola detenerse y girarse hacia él.

¿Y ahora qué?

La mente de Will se puso en blanco apenas conectó sus ojos con los de ella. Sam lo miró interrogante, y él no pudo más que abrir ligeramente la boca, incapaz de emitir sonido. _Pero un gesto vale más que mil palabras_ , se encontró diciendo para sus adentros.

E igual que la primera vez, la besó sin importarle las consecuencias. Sin atender a su sonido de sorpresa antes de que posara sus labios sobre los de ella. Sin apartarse, aunque ésa fue la primera intención de Sam, antes de entrelazar sus dedos en su cabello y acercarlo a ella.

La cabeza les dio tantas vueltas que se sintieron mareados ante las sensaciones que un beso pudo desencadenar en sus pechos. La urgencia con la que se abrazaron sólo podría ser descrita por las demás personas como la muestra de cariño que expresa alguien al reunirse con su ser amado después de muchos años separados. Y la suavidad con la que sus labios se movían sobre el otro, era casi con la misma con la que tratas algo que amas y temes dañar.

Y de eso se dieron cuenta Will y Sam cuando unieron sus frentes, sintiéndose incapaces de separarse.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — se preguntó inconscientemente el ojiazul mientras rozaba sus labios con los de Sam en una fina caricia.

— Esperaba que tú tuvieras una idea, porque yo no sé qué hacer con esto que siento — murmuró Sam de manera temblorosa.

Will suspiró, abriendo los ojos.

— ¿Will? — insistió, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos.

— No lo sé… — se sinceró. La pelinegra lo miró — Nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Sólo sé que el alejarme de ti, o fingir que esto jamás pasó, es algo que no quiero hacer… No cuando quizás podamos perdernos de algo superior a nosotros — expresó, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba nuevamente.

— Entonces, ¿tú quieres…? — lo miró insegura, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios.

— Sólo si tú quieres — murmuró roncamente, asintiendo sin vacilar.

Sam arrugó el entrecejo en un gesto de muda concentración.

— Y si no funciona… no nos adelantemos a eso. Dejemos que todo siga su curso — añadió Will al notar su titubeo.

Sam se mordió el labio, suspirando profundamente.

— De acuerdo… — aceptó finalmente, sonriendo. Will suspiró, colmado de maravillosas sensaciones — pero no te vayas a enamorar de mi tan rápido, Reeves. Hay que ir con calma — le dijo bromista cuando él se inclinó a besarla.

Will sólo sonrió por su comentario.

— Lo mismo digo. Y no te vayas a poner celosa, pero me gusta mucho mi compañera de clase — le siguió el juego.

— Pues tú no… — calló cuando su novio le robó un beso, al cual correspondió sin dudar.

El cómo terminaría todo, no fue algo que se cuestionaron. No cuando el presente era mucho más valioso y prometedor.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto? — le preguntó Will, cuando se separaron.

— ¿Qué? — lo miró con curiosidad.

— Que finalmente no tengo que preguntarme el porqué de ésta necesidad loca por besarte y estar contigo todo el tiempo — se rio, atrayéndola hacia sí.

— Si, en definitiva, eres malo con las palabras — comentó con fingida resignación Sam, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño molesto, antes de que ella rompiera a reír.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora estaba ahí, solo. Sabiendo que haber iniciado una relación con Sam hace años, no había sido un error. Sino una condena lo que él mismo fabricó. Algo de lo que, por más que quiso y deseo, no fue lo suficientemente hombre para sostener.

Aun a pesar de todo su amor.

Flash Back

— Debemos decirles que somos novios Will, en cualquier momento voy a equivocarme y confesar todo. Además, Kelly… no puedo mentirle a ella — le decía aquella tarde Sam a Will mientras "estudiaban" en el cobertizo de la casa del último.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Yo por poco me delato ésta mañana con mi abuela — comentó Will, acariciando la mejilla de Sam.

— O a menos que esto no sea serio… que sólo… — lo miró inquieta.

Will negó rápidamente.

— En Año Nuevo. En Año Nuevo lo haremos oficial. Ven con Kelly, pasen las fiestas con nosotros, a mis papás les encantará, y amarán conocer a tu hermana — le propuso.

— ¿Seguro? — seguía ligeramente intranquila.

— Totalmente… — le sonrió con serenidad. Sam suspiró, sonriendo.

— En Año Nuevo entonces… — murmuró, entrelazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Will.

— En Año Nuevo — asintió, besándola.

Fin Flash Back

Parecía como una burla del destino el que reviviera todo ahora. A poco tiempo de haber proclamado su amor por Hermione Jean Granger. Pero sabía que, aun así, era poco su castigo.

No, ni siquiera el peso de la vergüenza podría ser suficiente condena para él.

Mas el rechazo e indiferencia de Sam… era la más cruel y mezquina forma que encontraba para auto castigarse por su insolencia. Por sus arrebatos inmaduros.

Flash Back

Y ahí estaban ahora… sin saber cómo había iniciado todo y como ellos mismos se habían delatado al besarse bajo el muérdago que colgaba de la puerta; beso que continuaron hasta la sala, donde Catherine, la abuela de Will, los había descubierto.

— En definitiva, el Año Nuevo trae cosas nuevas ¿eh? — comentó William una vez Will y Sam les contaron acerca de su noviazgo. Su nieto no pudo más que sonreír, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Sam; quien miró con alegría como su hermana le sonreía de vuelta.

Una vez Kelly se hubiera despedido de ellos y entrado a la casa, después de que Will las fue a dejar en la camioneta de su abuelo; él y Sam no pudieron más que reír cuando se sentaron juntos en la banca de la entrada, viendo como nevaba.

— Y pensar que esperamos tantas semanas para decirles de nuestra relación — comentó Will una vez se calmaron.

— Tu culpa. Yo hubiera preferido decirlo desde el principio — le acusó Sam, recargándose en su hombro. Will sólo sonrió.

— Valió la pena. Así te tenía para mi solito — comentó con un dejo de inocente presunción.

— ¿Y ya no? — se enderezó Sam para mirarlo de frente.

— Vamos a estar más vigilados ahora. Además, con lo mucho que te quieren mis papás, tendré suerte si te dejan en paz cuando estemos juntos en mi casa — le dijo, acomodándole el gorro de lana que casi siempre usaba y le encantaba.

— Entonces habrá que aprovechar el tiempo ¿no crees?… Además, aquí no hay nadie — le susurró cual secreto.

Will sonrió, antes de posar una mano en su mejilla y acariciarla a pesar de usar guantes. No pasó mucho tiempo para estarse besando.

— Te amo, Sam — murmuró contra sus labios por primera vez.

— Te amo, Will — le correspondió, entrelazando una mano en su cabello.

El cuanto tiempo duraron besando fue algo de lo que no tuvieron idea. La euforia por sus anteriores palabras aún estaba intacta en sus corazones, haciéndolos suspirar complacidos, y sonreír extasiados cuando se separaron.

— Hay algo que quiero darte. Pensaba dártelo hasta San Valentín, pero bueno, no importa mucho la fecha. Sino lo que representa — le dijo Will mientras sacaba una pequeña caja negra de su bolsillo.

Sam lo miró, sintiendo como se le aceleraba el corazón.

Con las manos casi temblándole, Will abrió la cajita mostrando un pequeño anillo de plata con una piedra cristalina como único adorno.

— Estaba entre las cosas de mis padres, es lo único que me he atrevido a tener conmigo, y ahora quiero dártelo a ti… — le dijo, sacándolo.

— William… — murmuró, sintiendo como perdía el aliento — ¿Estás seguro? — le preguntó. Su novio le sonrió como única respuesta.

— Quiero que éste con mi otro gran tesoro — exteriorizó.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? — lo miró Sam con los ojos brillantes.

Will sintió su corazón acelerarse al verse reflejado en sus grises ojos.

— Es una promesa… — le respondió, mientras tomaba su mano y le quitaba suavemente el guante para luego deslizar el anillo en su dedo — Es una promesa de que siempre te voy a amar, y estaremos juntos toda la vida… — la miró a los ojos. El corazón le dio un vuelco por milésima vez en ésa noche al ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, y se preguntó si Sam terminaría causándole un infarto por todas las emociones que le hacía sentir. Fue eso lo que lo motivó a pronunciar las siguientes palabras, seguro de su amor por ella — Es una promesa de convertirte en mi esposa algún día, y formar nuestras vidas juntos… — Sam se mordió los labios, sintiendo como su corazón golpeaba en su pecho con fuerza al escucharlo — Es la promesa que te hago ahora de amarte por el resto de mis días Sam, sólo a ti — y se inclinó a besarla, sintiéndola temblar en su abrazo.

— Quédate conmigo ésta noche — fue lo último que alcanzó a murmurar Sam antes de que Will la besara. Una sonrisa en medio del beso fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

Fin Flash Back

Pues mucho antes de que su mismo egoísmo e hipocresía saliera a relucir… El amor que sentía por Sam, por lo que habían construido juntos, y lo que esperaban llegar a ser; él no había sido merecedor de tal dicha.

Ahora lo comprendía.

Flash Back

Aquella tarde Will sólo podía describirla como la mejor de vida. Luego de una reunión con el Coordinador de la Universidad, en la que hubiera esperado de todo menos una propuesta de irse de intercambio al mejor programa de estudios en Londres, Inglaterra; Will no dudó en correr con sus padres para contarles.

Catherine fue la primera en respingar cuando de la nada su nieto se materializó frente a sus ojos, y el chillido que soltó cuando éste la levantó en brazos riendo alegre fue lo que llamó la atención de William, quien entró corriendo por la puerta trasera de la cocina.

— Pero ¿qué…? — fue lo único que atinó a decir, blandiendo, sin darse cuenta, un azadón en la mano.

— ¡Me ofrecieron una beca! — les soltó de golpe Will, soltando a su abuela y yendo a abrazar a su abuelo.

— ¿Qué?, ¿cuándo? — le preguntó Catherine, desconcertada.

— Hoy, el Coordinador me llamó en plena clase, así que fui a verlo; — les empezó a contar, dando vueltas por la cocina y hablando aceleradamente producto de la emoción — Me dijo que hay un programa, recién creado, entre las Universidades mágicas de Irlanda, Escocia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Francia y América, en el que uno manda un alumno a estudiar al extranjero por uno o dos años; dependiendo de lo que ellos desean y como sea su rendimiento allá; y ellos a su vez mandan a uno a aquí. Muchas Facultades participan, pero la nuestra jamás lo había hecho, hasta ahora. El nuevo Coordinador abrió la posibilidad de que se realice, al menos con un alumno. Te dan alojamiento, comida, todo. Estudias con los mejores profesores, en las mejores instalaciones y entre los mejores… — se giró a verlos — El Coordinador ya había elegido a alguien, pero éste lo rechazó. Así que postuló a alguien más. ¡Y el Coordinador me eligió a mí de entre todos!, ¿pueden creerlo?… — exclamó extasiado — ¡Quiere que vaya a Inglaterra!, ¡quiere que estudie en Londres! — rio.

Si esperó por un segundo recibir la misma respuesta eufórica por parte de sus abuelos, recibió una gran decepción cuando no fue así.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no les alegra? — arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertado.

— Por supuesto que nos alegra. Dices que es una gran oportunidad — asintió su abuelo, mirando intranquilo a su esposa.

— ¿Entonces? — se dejó caer con pesadez en una silla.

— Es sólo que no lo esperábamos. Es tan… repentino. ¿Cuándo se supone que te marchas, si es que has aceptado la beca?, ¿y por cuánto tiempo?… Son muchas cosas, Will — le explicó su abuelo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. A mí también me tomó por sorpresa. Pero traten de entender, es algo enorme, una gigantesca oportunidad que quizás se te presenta una vez en la vida. Y rehusarla… — meneó la cabeza.

— Tampoco queremos que lo hagas hijo. Sólo… — se apresuró a decir William.

— ¿Qué pasa papá?, no es como que me vaya a ir definitivamente. A lo máximo serán uno o dos años. El programa de allá es más avanzado, así que terminaré más rápido. Después podré buscar un trabajo aquí o allá, dependiendo de que tan bien me vaya…

— Para ser tan repentino sí que has tenido tiempo de pensar en ello ¿no te parece? — replicó con seriedad su abuela.

— Sólo soy realista mamá… — la contradijo — Escuchen, si me quedo aquí, me faltarían hacer muchos méritos para graduarme antes, en cambio allá, podré hacerlo en la mitad de tiempo. Y tendría mejores ofertas de trabajo al ser tan joven.

— Entonces también estás viendo la posibilidad de trabajar allá — le acusó Catherine.

— No… — volvió a contradecirla con algo de impaciencia — ¿Es que no entienden lo que les digo?

— "Gran" oportunidad. "Gran" programa de estudios. "Gran" oferta de trabajo. ¡Lo entendemos muy bien! — replicó mordazmente su abuela.

— Catherine… — intervino su esposo.

Su esposa lo regresó a ver con una clara mirada de enojo.

— Iré a recostarme un momento — anunció sin más, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— Mamá… — la llamó Will. Pero ésta se marchó sin atender a su llamado.

Con un gesto de pesar en el rostro, Will se le quedó viendo a la puerta por la cual había desaparecido su abuela hacia un momento. Y fue entonces cuando cayó en cuenta de algo más, haciéndolo quejarse en voz alta al mismo tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara.

— Te entenderá — le palmeó la espalda su abuelo.

— No es eso… — replicó Will, regresando a verlo — ¿Cómo se lo diré a Sam? — le preguntó desolado.

Su abuelo lo contempló con seriedad antes de suspirar con cansancio.

— Supongo que ella deberá entender… — meditó — Pero la decisión está en ti, hijo. ¿Realmente quieres irte a Inglaterra? — le preguntó directamente.

Will guardó silencio.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora lo entendía.

Quizás, el destino si había sido piadoso, después de todo. Pues le permitió ser feliz por un tiempo.

Le permitió dejarla libre. Augurándole algo mejor.

Permitiéndole madurar, lejos de ella. Y por ella. Por aquel que él creyó fue su tiempo, no lo había sido completamente.

Flash Back

La lluvia caía sin piedad afuera, al igual que aquella primera vez que se besaron en ése mismo cobertizo. Y dentro, se desarrollaba una tormenta aun mayor…

— Sam, no lo entiendes, es una oportunidad entre un millón. Puedo aprender muchas cosas, conocer demasiado, puedo…

— Sé perfectamente lo que puedes hacer allá, ¿crees que no tengo idea?; ¡el mismo Coordinador me lo explicó cuando intentó convencerme de ir! — lo cortó con arrebato.

Will arrugó el entrecejo. _¿Entonces ella era…?_ Abrió los ojos, estupefacto.

— Pero ¿sabes por qué no accedí?, ¿sabes por qué?… — lo regresó a ver Sam con los ojos anegados en lágrimas — Porque eso significaría que tendría que alejarme de Kelly… y de ti. Y era algo que no podría soportar sabiendo lo mucho que los amo — le dio la espalda, mordiendo sus labios con dolor. Y pensar que ella se había sacrificado por él… pensó con amargura.

Will la miró pasmado, sintiendo que algo filoso bajaba por su garganta, desgarrándolo por dentro.

— ¿Tú eras…? — musitó sin aliento.

— Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte. No te haré las cosas difíciles… — le espetó, limpiándose disimuladamente las lágrimas antes de darse media vuelta para verlo de frente — Vete a Inglaterra, lo nuestro se acabó — dio un paso al frente dispuesta a irse, mas Will se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola retroceder.

— Sam, espera… — intentó acercarse nuevamente.

— ¿Qué quieres William?, ya no hay nada de qué hablar, la decisión está tomada. Te irás y lo harás por tu bien. No es tan difícil de comprender ¿sabes? — ironizó, tratando de así disfrazar su dolor.

— No, yo… no sabía, no tenía idea de que tú eras quien debía ir. Si es así, no quiero ocupar tu lugar. A ti te lo ofrecieron primero, debes ir… — se detuvo cuando observó la sonrisa de amargura en los labios de Sam.

— No lo entiendes ¿verdad? — lo miró decepcionada.

Will la miró con confusión.

— No quiero arruinar tu sueño — le dijo.

— ¿Mi sueño?… — repitió Sam sin dar crédito a sus oídos — Mi sueño estaba justo aquí, en Irlanda, contigo y con Kelly, siendo felices, envejeciendo juntos, tal como lo prometiste algún día. No en otro país… — negó tajantemente.

— Pero, yo creí que…

— Que decepción me causa darme cuenta que al final de cuentas jamás pudiste conocerme. Y, es más, porque lo que yo creí era la persona que amaba, era sólo alguien ambicioso y sin sentido de compromiso, que al final, resultó ser sólo es uno más del montón que existen en éste planeta — declaró, sintiendo que el corazón se le estrujaba con cada palabra pronunciada.

— Sam, por favor… — sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos.

— Sólo vete a Inglaterra, William — lo cortó.

— ¡Pero yo te amo! — expresó con dolor.

Una rebelde lágrima viajó por la mejilla de Sam, perdiéndose en su cuello.

— Dime que no me vaya, dime que no acepte ésa beca… — se precipitó a tomarla en sus brazos. La ojigris cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas mojaban su rostro — ¡por favor Sam! — la besó.

Sam apretó los ojos, regresándole el beso cual si fuera el último. Algo de lo que, lamentablemente, estaba segura que así sería. Él le había enseñado a amar. Le había enseñado a confiar. A recibir sin esperar nada a cambio.

Entonces ¿cómo haría ahora para retenerlo cuando su corazón estaba tan dividido entre el dolor, la decepción y el amor?

— Te amo… — murmuró Will sobre sus labios, igual que la primera vez que lo dijo — Pídeme que no te deje — le suplicó.

Sam abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con esos lagos azules que la hipnotizaban. Pedir era algo tan fácil como tan complicado a la vez. Pues el amor no era algo que se pidiera así porque sí. Era algo que se ganaba, y desafortunadamente se daba cuenta ahora que el suyo no había sido tan fuerte.

— Ve a Inglaterra — fue lo único que dijo.

— Sam… — perdió el aliento. La pelinegra dio un paso atrás, liberándose de su abrazo.

— Yo no tuve dudas en ningún momento cuando me ofrecieron la beca Will, porque sabía que en Inglaterra no había grandeza o lo que fuera que me ofrecieran, sólo habría un vacío al saber que tú no estarías ahí conmigo… — le empezó a decir, sintiendo como las lágrimas le ganaban la batalla — En cambio tú, tú no tuviste dudas para aceptarla sin pensar. El ¿por qué?, creo que está más claro para ti que para mí. No seré yo quien te diga lo que tienes que hacer, ni quien te detenga aquí; cuando eres tú mismo quien ha decidido que no quieres estar aquí… — las lágrimas siguieron bajando por su rostro sin darle tregua — Ve a Inglaterra — repitió con más convicción.

— No quiero perderte. No quiero… — apretó la mandíbula con impotencia. Sin saber que decir para mantenerla a su lado.

La decisión estaba tomada y él lo sabía muy bien. Quizás era egoísta y cruel al pedirle que tomara la decisión por él, pero interiormente sabía que sólo lo hacía para permanecer más tiempo con ella, aun cuando después le destrozara el corazón al irse y dejarla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla al comprender la verdad en sus palabras. Ella había puesto confianza ciega en su amor, en él, pero solamente había resultado traicionada. ¿Cómo retenerla a su lado si ni siquiera era capaz de ser fiel a sus palabras y promesas?

— De verdad te amo — expresó mas para sí mismo que para ella.

Sam bajó la mirada a la delicada argolla que portaba en su mano. Con la mano temblorosa, la deslizó fuera de su dedo y la miró una última vez.

— Te deseo lo mejor — le dijo, poniendo el anillo en su mano. No lo miró una última vez, sólo le sacó la vuelta y salió del cobertizo, hacia la lluvia. Un segundo después Desapareció, sin mirar a atrás en algún momento.

— ¡Sam! — la llamó inútilmente Will, saliendo tras ella, sintiendo como el agua de lluvia se mezclaba con sus propias lágrimas.

Fin Flash Back

Gritó con rabia, sintiendo su garganta y corazón desgarrarse por dentro.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota, ruin y desalmado al dejarla?, se reprochó Will. Él la amaba, la había amado con toda su alma, y sin embargo no dudó siquiera un segundo al momento de abandonarla por irse a Inglaterra.

Sam tenía razón al estar molesta con él. Él mismo se odiaba ahora.

— _William_ …

Giró la cabeza tan rápida que su cuello emitió un sonido seco, mas el dolor que sintió después no pudo siquiera compararse con el de la decepción al darse cuenta que Sam no estaba ahí. Y que nunca más lo estaría.

Pues no, ella ya no lo buscaría más, de eso estaba seguro ahora.

— Lo siento, Sam — murmuró débilmente, sintiendo sus ojos empañarse de lágrimas.

Tenía que hacer algo. Enmendar sus errores. Definir sus sentimientos… Porque, aunque no lo quisiera, Sam había vuelto a su vida, y con eso, el recuerdo de su amor por ella.

El sentimiento.

* * *

Si había algo que odiara Terry con toda el alma, era hacer papeleo. Pero ahí, en la vieja oficina que compartía con su mejor amigo Will, incluso eso le resultaba ahora placentero.

Su amigo se había ido hacía ya varias semanas, lo que había implicado varios cambios en su departamento. El más notable, obviamente, era el escritorio vacío que aun adornaba el lugar.

Al principio, la intención de Kevin había sido removerlo y acomodar todo para volverlo en una oficina individual para Terry; mas éste declinó la oferta apenas se lo sugirió. El remover el escritorio sería como una afirmación de que Will ya no regresaría, y eso, era algo que el ex Ravenclaw aún no estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

No mientras aún tenía esperanzas porque él regresara.

Por otra parte, estaba el asunto con Luna. De quien estaba enamorado desde hacía varios años.

Levantó la mirada cuando tocaron a su puerta. El común " _Adelante_ " salió de sus labios sin ánimo alguno, antes de regresar a su lectura y pensamientos.

Casi al instante ingresó Susan Bones, su ex compañera del ED.

— Hola — le sonrió Susan.

— Hey — le respondió casi escuetamente, regresando a verla.

— Vengo porque tengo un problema… — comenzó sin preámbulos. Terry asintió, escuchándola — Verás, se acerca el fin de año y muchos estudiantes regresaran a sus casas, y pues sabes que no todos son de Inglaterra; por lo cual no podremos monitorearlos tan fácil como a los que viven aquí; y quisiera saber si…

— Puedo comunicarte con los Ministerios de Magia extranjeros para que les puedan aplicar el Rastro a los menores de edad — terminó Terry.

— Si, — asintió Susan — sé que es mucho trabajo, pero sino… — se estrujo las manos.

— Entiendo, no te preocupes, no tienes que explicarme… — sacó un pedazo de pergamino, comenzando a garabatear algo en el — Puedo comunicarte con ellos el próximo martes ¿te parece bien?, la hora después te la confirmo.

— Está perfecto — sonrió Susan, contemplándolo frente a su escritorio.

Terry continuó escribiendo.

— ¿Aproximadamente cuantos alumnos son? — le preguntó.

— Varios cientos — suspiró.

— De acuerdo. Pero probablemente necesitaré un listado Susan, algo más específico. ¿Crees poder conseguirlo? — la regresó a ver.

— Sí, claro. Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall para que me lo haga llegar… — convino sin dudar. Terry asintió, regresando a su escritura — En realidad fue ella quien me pidió éste favor, ya sabes que desde la guerra hemos tenido dificultades para aplicar el Rastro a los menores de edad — le explicó.

— Y que lo digas. Aún recuerdo la bronca que se les vino encima el año pasado — recordó con un dejo de humor.

Susan chasqueó la lengua.

— Ni me lo recuerdes. Creo que cualquier cosa es un incentivo para que tu amiga Luna venga a meter sus narices donde no la llaman. Especialmente si es algo referente a mi departamento — gruñó con molestia.

El rubio no comentó nada, pero de buena fuente sabía que Luna sólo molestaba a Susan porque lo encontraba de lo más divertido.

Susan pasó la mirada por el lugar para gastar el tiempo en lo que Terry la ayudaba. A pesar de haber estado ahí muy pocas veces, de inmediato notó la diferencia que marcaba el lugar vacío del ex compañero de Terry, William Reeves. No le costó mucho esfuerzo saber el porqué de la seriedad de Terry, después de todo, no todos los días se va un amigo.

— Supe que transfirieron a William… — comentó insegura, sin girarse a verlo. Terry asintió — Lo siento, sé que son mejores amigos. Pero supongo que el regresar a Irlanda era lo que él necesitaba. Después de todo, allá está su familia ¿no? — le preguntó distraídamente.

Terry dejó de escribir, sintiendo como la misma respiración se le cortaba y la regresó a ver. Susan contemplaba el viejo lugar que ocupaba Will.

— Eres la primera persona que se refiere a él como mi amigo, — comentó — todo el mundo dice "era".

— El no estar juntos no significa que su relación se haya roto… — replicó Susan, regresando a verlo — Al menos, yo no lo creo así — se encogió de hombros.

— Gracias — dijo Terry al cabo de unos minutos, sonriéndole sinceramente. Susan le sonrió de vuelta.

Momentos después, Susan recibía feliz de manos de Terry todas las indicaciones que necesitaría para llevar a cabo su misión. Y después de agradecerle, se marchaba de la oficina…

— Tal vez deberíamos salir alguna vez, hace mucho que no hablamos — comentó cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

Terry sonrió a su espalda.

— Eso sería estupendo — le dijo antes de que se marchara. Susan se detuvo sólo un segundo en el marco para sonreírle.

Y Terry se quedó ahí, contemplando la puerta con gesto ensimismado. Sacudió la cabeza al cabo de unos segundos y regresó a su lectura.

No, aun no era tiempo. Pero algo le decía, que pronto lo sería.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37: CONFIANZA**

Transcurría ya la mitad de Mayo; es decir, otras dos semanas en las que ni Harry, y mucho menos Hermione, dieron su brazo a torcer y se buscaron para disculparse. O al menos, así era en el caso de Harry. La castaña, por otro lado, aún estaba muy resentida por todo lo acontecido; en especial por la última escena en el ascensor. Y es que la inseguridad se había instalado en ella. Pero aun peor… el remordimiento.

Pues finalmente sentía en carne propia lo que le había hecho pasar a Harry sin siquiera notarlo.

Y ahora no sabía cómo acercarse. Que hacer o decir para confirmarle que su amor por él era más fuerte que todo y todos. Merlín, si tan sólo tuviera a su mejor amigo… Harry, para que le dijera que hacer. Para escucharla. Él siempre la había comprendido mejor que nadie, incluso ella misma.

Ya ni siquiera las palabras de Ginny y Luna podían alentarla a actuar. Necesitaba a Harry. Y demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de eso.

—… es increíble que después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos, tienen su primera pelea como pareja y terminan con todo como un par de niños caprichosos… — gruñía entre dientes aquel día Ginny mientras "amasaba" con más fuerza de la necesaria la mezcla para un pastel de manzana para su esposo, en compañía de Hermione y Luna.

La castaña rodó los ojos con fastidio. _Y ahí van de nuevo_ , pensó para sí.

— Seis años, ¡seis malditos años sin verse!, y de buenas a primeras lo vuelven a hacer de nuevo… — volvió a decir con exasperación.

— Y eso sin contar los siete que tuvieron que pasar para que al fin se dieran cuenta de que se amaban — comentó Luna con gesto distraído mientras repasaba la receta que les había dado la señora Longbottom.

— ¡Exacto! — exclamó Ginny levantando las manos con brusquedad, dándole la razón. Una bola de masa cayó en la mesa. Hermione la limpió con un trapo que tenía a un lado y le mandó una mirada ceñuda a su amiga; ya era suficiente con el sermón como para que ahora también se dignara a ensuciarle su preciada cocina. Crookshanks, viendo el lado bueno, se comía el pedazo de masa que había ido a parar al suelo, meneando feliz la cola.

— Aunque… — levantó la cabeza Luna, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del antaño — fueron seis ¿no?, — interrogó a Hermione con la mirada. Ésta no contestó, mas sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosado — sí, ¡fue en sexto!, — se contestó a sí misma — cuando supimos lo de la profecía y todo eso; y después, luego de que él se hubiera ido con Dumbledore a aquella misión suicida y nosotros nos quedáramos en el castillo… ¿Recuerdas? — miró ésta vez a Ginny.

— Cuando Hermione estaba más al pendiente de la llegada de Harry que de la propia batalla en el castillo… — murmuró para sí la pelirroja — Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? — se reprendió, meneando la cabeza con consternación.

— Eso ya está en… — alcanzó a pronunciar Hermione.

— Y Harry fue en quinto, cuando fuimos al Ministerio, ¿recuerdas?… — continuó Luna, ignorando ambas a su amiga castaña. Ginny asintió luego de unos segundos — El pobre ni siquiera quería mirarte cuando caíste desmayada por aquella maldición — murmuró con pena.

— ¿Qué? — musitó débilmente.

— Neville me dijo que fue él quien tuvo que cerciorarse que seguía con vida porque Harry estaba casi petrificado por el miedo; incluso se olvidó de los Mortífagos que iban tras ellos — murmuró Ginny a la rubia cual secreto.

— ¿Pero entonces…? — volvió a decir Hermione, pasando la mirada de una a la otra.

— Quizás si no hubiera pasado lo de Sirius; no sé, él se hubiera arriesgado a declarársele antes, ¿no te parece?… — la cortó Luna sin darse cuenta. La pelirroja asintió. Parecía como si sólo estuvieran ella y Ginny en la cocina — Pero le dio miedo.

— Es entendible. Sirius era lo más cercano que tenía. Obviamente, Harry sabía que, si Voldemort se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione, él iría tras ella; y como Herm era lo más preciado que tenía, no deseaba ponerla en peligro — profundizó.

— Aunque también intentó alejarla. A todos — recordó Luna.

— Menudo torpe. Por poco lo logra ¿eh?

— Pero para eso tenemos a Herm, siempre haciéndolo entrar en razón… — sonrió orgullosa la ojiazul.

Hermione, quien había escuchado en silencio ése intercambio de palabras entre sus amigas, ya no pudo continuar oyendo más y se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla que estaba a su lado, sintiéndose de repente mareada. _¿Desde quinto?, ¿desde quinto estuvo enamorado de mí y lo calló para mantenerme a salvo?_ , se preguntó sin poder creerlo.

Flash Back

Hermione estaba inquieta, desde el banquete de fin de curso de la noche anterior, hasta ése momento, Harry no había pronunciado palabra alguna. La plática que tuvieron poco después de que ella saliera de la Enfermería le parecía tan lejana ahora. A años luz del presente. Y ahí estaban sus amigos, tomando sus baúles y mascotas atravesando la barrera mágica hacia el mundo muggle, inconscientes de la muerte de un hombre valiente y entrañable que arriesgó todo por la vida de su ahijado. Ahí iban, sin saber que días atrás, en el mismo Ministerio de Magia, Sirius Black salvaba la vida de Harry Potter.

Y recién iniciaban las vacaciones. Merlín, dos meses de separación eran muchos días que tendría que soportar sin poder estar al lado de Harry. Si tan sólo le diera una señal de que todo estaba bien. De que se mantendría a salvo.

Mas aquel gesto distante y a la vez decidido, como si cargara con una enorme responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, la inquietaban. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda no sólo proyectaban la tristeza de haber perdido a alguien amado. Sino la angustia de quien sabía, pronto alguien más correría con la misma suerte.

— Herm, ¿vienes? — casi pegó un respingo cuando la llamó Ginny.

— Sí, sí. Ya voy — por un segundo sintió la mirada de Harry sobre ella; mas apenas lo volteó a ver, éste dio media vuelta abandonando el vagón. Suspiró apesadumbrada, tomando en brazos a Crookshanks y jalando su baúl con su mano libre. Le agradeció con una leve sonrisa a Ron, cuando éste se adelantó hacia ella tomando el baúl, entregándole su chiflada lechuza para que ella la llevara.

— ¿Has hablado con él? — le preguntó Ron en un murmullo cuando siguieron a Harry y Ginny entre la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba en las puertas.

— No desde el otro día — le respondió escuetamente.

— Se negó a ir a casa durante las vacaciones — comentó como sin querer la cosa, dedicándole una vacilante mirada.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Maldiciendo en silencio la testarudez de su amigo. No dijo nada.

— ¿Tú irás? — le interrogó Ron con un dejo de esperanza en la voz.

Harry no iría. Pero quizás, si ella iba, podría estar más informada con respecto a él. Aunque, si Harry no quería ir, era porque quería estar aislado; no haría mucha diferencia que ella estuviera con los Weasley.

Meneó la cabeza. Negándose. Y Ron asintió a su vez, entendiendo el motivo.

Alcanzaron a sus amigos esperando su turno en el límite de la barrera. Un grupo de Aurores les indicaban cuando debían pasar. Lo único bueno que había surgido de aquel fatídico día en el Ministerio era que al fin el Ministro había visto a Voldemort con sus propios ojos y ahora todos creían en su regreso, aumentando la seguridad en el mundo muggle y mágico.

Ron le devolvió su baúl a Hermione y tomó la jaula de Pig. Por el gesto desilusionado de Ginny, pudieron darse cuenta que había intentado hablar con Harry sin éxito.

— ¿Quiénes vendrán? — le preguntó Hermione a su amiga intentando distraerla un poco.

— Mis padres, los gemelos, Bill, Fleur… — le respondió mirando furtivamente a Ron. Éste frunció los labios al escucharla — Toda la Orden — agregó en un susurro.

Harry suspiró profundamente al oír lo último.

— Seguimos — señaló Ron, avanzando. Ginny se apresuró a seguirlo.

Harry se adelantó también, mas el firme agarre de Hermione sobre camisa lo detuvo a tiempo. Otro grupo de chicos les ganó su lugar.

— Necesito hablar contigo — le dijo Hermione de forma vacilante. Ron y Ginny atravesaron la barrera que los comunicaba con la estación de King's Cross sin darse cuenta que dejaban atrás a sus amigos.

Harry se giró hacia ella, mas su mirada se dirigió a la mano que aun sujetaba con firmeza su camisa, a la altura del estómago. Hermione los alejó un poco alejados de la muchedumbre, y él se dejó guiar por ella ciegamente. Dejando los baúles, la jaula con Hedwig y a Crookshanks ahí.

— Sé que los últimos días han sido un desastre… — empezó a decir la castaña, mientras los demás estudiantes pasaban por su lado sin prestarles atención — Desde aquel día en el Ministerio, — murmuró en un titubeo — has estado distante Harry. Y lo entiendo. O he intentado entenderlo… — repuso. Se mordió el labio, en ningún momento soltó el agarre sobre la camisa de su amigo — Pero ya te lo dije Harry. No estás solo. Si necesitas hablar. Desahogarte. Ya sabes que… — se calló cuando lo miró apretar la mandíbula, en un gesto de muda impotencia.

— Yo sólo… — musitó Harry. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Hermione lo miraba con atención, la opresión de angustia en su pecho no había disminuido desde que había despertado aquella mañana en la Enfermería luego de la pesadilla en el Ministerio. Y el que Harry no hubiera pronunciado casi palabra desde aquel día, sólo la mortificaba más.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que por poco pega un respingo cuando lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente, pero eso no impidió que si lo diera al sentir como una mano de Harry encerraba la suya con suavidad, y aquellos ojos verdes se posaron en los suyos.

— Sé que intentas ayudarme Hermione. Pero… hay algo que… — mordió sus labios, impotente. ¿Para qué decirle algo acerca de la profecía?, sólo la mortificaría aún más, pensó.

— ¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación, apretando suavemente su mano.

— Yo… — volvió a balbucear Harry, sin atreverse a decir lo que realmente quería decir. Pero ¿qué era aquello?, ni él mismo lo sabía. Por Merlín, ni siquiera tenía conciencia de sí tendría la voluntad de dejarla ir. Aquel último pensamiento lo hizo bajar la mirada, avergonzado por sus sentimientos; resignado a saber que jamás podría ser algo más que un amigo para ella.

— Harry… — insistió Hermione.

— Yo quisiera… — murmuró con la voz ronca. Tenerla tan cerca de él, con aquellos ojos mieles que expresaban preocupación y cariño, le provocaba un vuelco al corazón. ¿Cómo es que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por ella?, se preguntó desconcertado. La mano le empezó a transpirar y Hermione se dio cuenta de ello, mas no hizo mención alguna.

— Harry, todo está bien. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? — lo miró con intensidad.

— No estoy muy seguro de eso ahora — consiguió decir, una mueca de pesadumbre en sus labios.

— Escucha… — le apretó la mano acercándose un paso más a él. La plataforma estaba casi vacía, sólo unos cuantos grupitos estaban rezagados dándose la última despedida del año.

— Me importa muy poco lo que pase éste verano conmigo… — la interrumpió Harry sin darse cuenta, armándose de valor — Si Voldemort va tras de mí, o mis propios tíos me echan a la calle como han deseado hacer siempre… — continuó, hablando con agitación, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos — Lo único que me importa eres… ¡son ustedes!… Es decir, Ron y tú, por supuesto… — repuso nervioso. Hermione lo miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y preocupación por sus palabras — Sólo prométeme que no te arriesgarás y te mantendrás a salvo, ¿sí? — le pidió finalmente, mirándola suplicante.

— ¿Yo?, ¿arriesgarme yo?… — le preguntó escéptica — Pero si eres tú el que siempre…

— Hermione, las cosas han cambiado, y lo sabes. Voldemort… — hizo una mueca de ira cuando nombró al asesino de sus padres, y al causante de que ahora no tuviera padrino y no pudiera albergar esperanzas con ella — Él ha vuelto. Fue tras Sirius porque sabía que era una debilidad para mí. Encontró la manera de hacerme daño. Y si algo… — calló en su discurso. Si algo le pasaba a ella nuevamente, ésta vez no tendría un motivo para seguir adelante, zanjó — Sabes a lo que me refiero… — la miró significativamente.

— Harry… — lo soltó de la camisa. Su rostro mostró completo desconcierto. Quizás algo de desilusión, pero Harry no quiso interpretarlo así.

— Por favor, prométemelo. Eres… eres mi mejor amiga, y no quisiera que te pasará algo — hubo algo en aquellas palabras que le oprimieron la garganta cuando salieron por su boca. El recuerdo del Ministerio estaba aún muy presente en su memoria. La imagen de Hermione inconsciente en sus brazos le arañaba el corazón. Carraspeó con molestia.

— Sabes que… — quiso alegar Hermione. Calló al ver sus ojos suplicantes. Hubo tanto en la mirada que compartieron, miles de palabras que no necesitaban ser pronunciadas para adquirir significado. Sólo ése gesto bastó para ambos — De acuerdo… — concedió con un asentimiento de rendición. Harry quiso sonreír, mas únicamente logró una mueca — Pero tú a cambio debes prometerme una cosa también… — se precipitó a convenir.

Harry asintió sin pensarlo un instante. Tanto así confiaba en ella. Ciegamente.

— Me escribirás al menos una vez por semana, ¿está bien?… — le entrecerró los ojos con claro ultimátum — Porque mira que, si no lo haces, ¡te juro que voy con tus tíos, te saco de ésa casa y te llevo a la mía así tenga que hacerlo a punta de varita! — le advirtió con un dejo de humor y amenaza.

Harry no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que surcó en sus labios cuando asintió. Hermione sonrió, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al verlo sonreír.

— ¡Te voy a extrañar! — expresó la ojimiel, mirándolo con inmenso cariño.

— ¡Pero miren nada más a quienes tenemos aquí!… — rompió con la conexión una conocida voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua con desilusión y enojo al ver como el semblante de Harry se ensombrecía nuevamente, y sintió como la soltaba de la mano para girarse a enfrentar al Slytherin.

— Si no son otros que el Cara Rajada y su nuevo amorío — se mofó Malfoy a sus espaldas. Crabbe y Goyle, que como siempre acompañaban al rubio, rieron tontamente.

La castaña se colocó a un costado del ojiverde tomándolo del brazo por precaución, al mismo tiempo que miraba con seriedad al Slytherin; quien, como siempre, venía acompañado de sus gorilas.

— ¿Qué no andabas con Chang, eh Potter?… — le cuestionó. Harry se sintió enrojecer y evitó a toda costa la mirada de Hermione sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo — Hasta creí por un segundo que tenías buen gusto. Ya sabes, Ravenclaw, bonita, buscadora, un año mayor… — enumeró con los dedos. El gesto de arrogancia nunca abandonó sus rasgos.

Crabbe y Goyle soltaron risas tontas.

— Aunque, al parecer, empecé a juzgar muy pronto… — torció la boca mirando con desdén a Hermione.

— Harry… — le advirtió Hermione al sentirlo tensarse a su lado.

— ¡Cuida tus malditas palabras, Malfoy! — le advirtió éste a la vez con los dientes apretados.

—… si eres capaz de fijarte en una sangre sucia — escupió con asco.

— ¡Harry, no! — soltándose de su agarre con brusquedad, Harry se abalanzó contra Malfoy restando la distancia entre ambos en menos de un segundo, y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa le dio tal puñetazo en la mandíbula que sintió sus propios nudillos crujir por el impacto, mandando al rubio al suelo aullando de dolor.

— ¡NO LA VUELVAS A LLAMAR ASÍ! — vociferó fuera de sí, dispuesto a soltarle otro golpe si era necesario. Crabbe y Goyle se precipitaron a abalanzarse contra él, mas un rayo escarlata los mandó contra la barrera haciéndolos desaparecer junto a sus baúles. A los dos segundos Hermione ya estaba al lado de Harry reteniéndolo del brazo. Las personas que aún quedaban ahí, incluidos algunos Aurores se acercaron rápidamente al escuchar el escándalo.

— Aunque el año haya terminado, no olvides que soy Prefecta y puedo reportarte con Dumbledore, Malfoy — le advirtió Hermione al ojigris, cuando éste se incorporaba del suelo.

— ¿Y crees que me importa un poco lo que me pueda hacer ése viejo?… — se mofó limpiándose el labio con desdén — Si supieras Granger, si supieras lo que me espera… y lo que les espera — sonrió con insolencia.

Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, confundida por sus palabras. Harry apenas se daba cuenta que estaba hablando, sentía una profunda ira burbujeando en su estómago que le impedía pensar.

— El próximo año todo cambiará. Y ni ésa tonta insignia que llevas con tanto orgullo podrá detenerme. Mucho menos el anciano que tenemos como Director. O San… Potter… — lo miró con desprecio — Al fin te daré tu merecido — se rio entre dientes.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos ante sus palabras y el mensaje oculto en ellas. Mas ya no pudo cuestionarle nada, porque tomando su baúl, Malfoy se alejó atravesando la barrera sin atender a las réplicas de los disgustados Aurores. Lentamente la muchedumbre se fue disipando.

Aun después de que Malfoy hubiera desaparecido, Harry seguía resollando entre dientes y maldiciendo por lo bajo con rabia. Hermione, ligeramente aturdida por lo que había dicho Malfoy, hizo omisión de ello y se concentró en lo que había pasado anterior a eso.

— Debería de reprenderte por lo que hiciste ¿sabes? — rompió el silencio, girándose hacia Harry.

— ¡Pero si él…! — se giró hacia ella con indignación.

— Debería, pero fue muy valiente, y estúpido, lo que hiciste… — lo interrumpió — Gracias por defenderme, Harry — le agradeció, dándole un suave beso en la mejilla. El pelinegro la miró con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa, sintiendo su rostro desprender vapor.

— Yo… — balbuceó atolondradamente.

— ¿Qué pasó?… — apareció de nuevo Ron. Los Aurores maldecían molestos por no ser tomados en cuenta. El pelirrojo no se dio por enterado — Acabamos de ver a Malfoy y sus gorilas irse echando humo por las orejas hace un momento. Además, el hurón traía tamaño golpazo en el hocico que ni como disimularlo — comentó esto último con humor.

Pero nada registró el cerebro de Harry, y poco había entendido Hermione. La castaña nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo hermosos que eran los ojos de su mejor amigo. Y el pelinegro nunca había apreciado cuán tersos y cálidos eran los labios de una chica.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Herm?… ¡Hey!, ¿Hermione? — les tronaba los dedos frente a los ojos Luna. Ginny, al otro lado de la mesa, la veía con preocupación.

— Para eso ya, Lu, empieza a exasperarme. Además, van cinco minutos y nada. Yo digo que mejor le echemos agua — sugirió la pelirroja, cual si fuera lo más obvio.

— Parece petrificada. ¿Y si…? — respingó alarmada.

— ¿Ves a algún basilisco cerca?… — la cortó Ginny, rodando los ojos. Luna negó lentamente — Entonces no está petrificada, ¿está bien?

— Entonces, ¿qué le pasa? — regresó a ver a la castaña. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

Flash Back

Tal como le había pedido a Harry, las cartas entre ellos fueron semanales; eran tan comunes que incluso Hermione se encontraba a sí misma algunos sábados sentada frente a su ventana contemplando el cielo en busca de Hedwig cuando creía que se hacía demasiado tarde, impaciente por recibir noticias de su amigo. No obstante, la correspondencia con Ron se vio disminuida al grado de recibir sólo tres cartas durante todo el verano; si es que se les podía llamar así al párrafo y medio que le escribía su amigo, en los cuales decía siempre lo mismo: " _Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estás?, Ginny, mamá, papá, Fred, George… te mandan saludos_ ". Parecía que le hablaba más de los saludos que enviaban que acerca de él. Pero, en fin, así era su amigo. Siempre apartado.

En cambio, Harry era distinto. Para ser una semana lo que transcurría entre una carta y otra, tenían mucho que contarse…

Como:

"… _y Dudley me está molestando como no tienes idea, se ha vuelto más insoportable que nunca, la verdad ya empieza a fastidiarme. Te lo juro, una más y saco la varita. Y no, ni empieces a regañarme Hermione, me sé toda la tontería ésa de "prohibida la magia fuera del colegio"; lo haré sólo para asustarlo, ya te había mencionado lo miedoso que es respecto a nuestro mundo. Muchísimo más después del encuentro con los Dementores._

 _En fin, el miércoles tía Petunia también se molestó conmigo. ¿Por qué?, por la razón más absurda jamás inventada. ¿Te puedes creer que ahora no puedo siquiera estar en mi habitación sin haber avisado antes?; me pasé más de una hora escuchando toda clase de comentarios. Lo único bueno es que como "yo tengo la culpa de todo", a Hedwig lo ignoran completamente y me da libertad de enviarlo contigo._

 _No vas a creerlo, pero éstos días que pasa contigo, no sé, juraría que lo noto más alegre. No como los pasados veranos. ¡Creo que también te extrañaba!_ "

Y otras veces era ella quien terminaba expresando sus sentimientos:

"… _no la culpo, de verdad. Soy su única hija, y es natural que se preocupe. Pero no puedo evitarlo; es simplemente que ellos quisieran que no regresara a Hogwarts por todo el peligro y yo me niego. Hogwarts es mi hogar; tú mejor que nadie me entiende._

 _¡Merlín, en buena hora se me ocurrió pagar la membresía al Profeta!, no tienes idea de los problemas que me causa. Y el peor es papá, se ha vuelto tan sobre protector. ¿Puedes creer que el otro día lo escuché decir algo acerca de comprar un arma como protección?; ¡si vivimos en el lugar más seguro del mundo!, no hay asaltos ni nada por el estilo. Pero obviamente él piensa que con ésa arma detendrá a los Mortífagos si llegan a aparecer; y como es tan terco, pues ni para que intentar hacerlo entender._

 _Las cosas están más difíciles ahora. Más que nunca. Me hacen tanta falta. Los extraño mucho._

 _¡Te echo mucho de menos Harry!_ "

Fin Flash Back

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios les pasa?! — les espetó Hermione a sus amigas levantándose de un brinco; por su rostro escurría el agua que Luna le había lanzado.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? — le preguntó a su vez Luna con preocupación.

— Si, hace rato te estábamos hablando y no decías nada. Hasta parecías petrificada — comentó con un dejo de inquietud Ginny.

— ¿Pues que esperaban?, ¡ustedes me ponen así! — les recriminó, apartándose el cabello húmedo de la cara.

— ¿Nosotras? — se apuntaron entre sí con desconcierto.

— Si, ustedes con sus comentarios acerca de Harry y de mí. ¡Ustedes! — tomó una toalla limpia cerca de la estufa y se secó el rostro.

— Bueno… — murmuró Ginny sin entender nada — ¿Segura no le arrojaste también el jarrón? — le comentó por lo bajo a Luna ante ése exabrupto de su amiga. Ésta tuvo el descaro de pensárselo unos segundos para después negar.

Regresaron a ver a Hermione cuando notaron se quedaba mirando fijamente por la ventana tras el lavadero.

— No estoy muy segura — concedió Luna con un encogimiento de hombros.

— No me diste con ningún jarrón Lu… — le dijo Hermione serenamente — Aunque gracias por dudar — replicó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Nos dirás que te pasa? — le preguntó Ginny sin rodeos.

— Es Harry — explicó mordiéndose el labio.

— Eso es obvio… — rodó los ojos la pelirroja — El punto es: ¿qué hay con eso?

Hermione suspiró pesadamente, casi con rendición.

— Que ya no estoy enojada — musitó minutos después, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— ¿Y? — la alentaron a que continuara.

— Y, — se giró hacia ellas — que finalmente comprendo lo que él sintió durante todos estos años al estar separados. Entiendo sus celos por Will. Incluso sus dudas acerca de mis sentimientos.

— ¿Cómo así? — le preguntó Ginny, confundida.

— Fue hace días, cuando me lo encontré con otra mujer… — empezó a decir.

— ¡¿QUÉ ÉL QUÉ?! — chilló Luna entre la incredulidad y la indignación. Ginny emitió un gemido de abrumadora sorpresa.

— No es lo que piensan. O al menos, no así. Es sólo… — suspiró con amargura — Yo malinterpreté las cosas y Harry me hizo darme cuenta de lo vulnerable que podemos volvernos cuando olvidamos actuar con conciencia y nos dejamos guiar por los celos. Merlín, — se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación — de sólo recordar lo que sentí, quería partirle la cara a ésa tipa y darle una buena patada en los bajos a Harry por hacerme "eso".

— Me temo que no estoy entendiendo nada… — le dijo Ginny — ¿Qué hay del malentendido en Hogwarts?, ¿tú no sentiste, tú sabes, celos? — le preguntó titubeante.

— La verdad no, — confesó pensativa — era más bien dolor lo único que registraba mi cabeza y corazón. En cambio, ése día en el Ministerio, cuando vi a Harry con aquella mujer, fue como si me sintiera impotente, insegura… Como si ni siquiera tuviera la certeza de que él me amara, y necesitaba que me dijera cuanto lo hacía para poder confiar en él — exteriorizó.

— Que es lo que ha estado sintiendo Harry todo éste tiempo — completó la pelirroja.

— Exacto — asintió Hermione.

Luna las miró pensativa, analizando lo dicho.

— ¿Y todo esto de que más te sirvió? — le preguntó.

— Para darme cuenta como he menospreciado mi relación con Harry. Como antes, en el pasado, él hubiera sido la primera persona a la que acudiera cuando estaba en problemas, teniendo la seguridad de que ahí estaría. Pero como de pronto toda aquella confianza que sentía por él, ahora se desvaneciera. No lo sé… creo que extraño a mi mejor amigo — meditó.

— A Will — apuntó Ginny con amargura.

— A Harry — le corrigió Hermione con una débil sonrisa.

— Entonces ¿no lo amas? — le preguntó Luna confundida. Por el gesto en el rostro de Ginny, ella pensaba lo mismo.

— Si lo amo. Merlín, ¡no concibo una vida sin él!… — exclamó con pasión — Es sólo que… — se mordió el labio.

Luna y Ginny la esperaron en silencio. Era obvio que su amiga estaba en un dilema emocional y ésta vez ellas no podían hacer nada más que escuchar. Dejar que se desahogara y ella misma se diera una respuesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo nuestras vidas se volvieron tan complicadas? — se lamentó.

— Más bien, ¿desde cuándo sus vidas han sido normales? — no pudo evitar bromear Luna.

Hermione las miró con una sonrisa en los labios, más tranquila.

— ¿Y ahora en que piensas castaña? — la miró suspicaz Ginny.

— Nada. Sólo me preguntaba qué diría Harry si voy a verlo ahora y acabar de una vez con éste asunto de la pelea — comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Luna y Ginny compartieron una mirada de emoción.

— Entonces ¿eso quiere decir…? — empezó a preguntarle la rubia. Hermione negó, haciéndola bufar exasperada.

— Necesito tener un buen discurso antes de ir. Ésta vez seré yo quien dé el primer paso. Si después de esto debo esperar a que Harry dé el segundo para retomar nuestra relación. Bueno, si lo hace, significa que si le importa. Si no, pues… no lo sé — frunció el entrecejo con pesadumbre.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! — replicó Luna muy segura.

— ¡Claro que sí!… — apoyó Ginny. Hermione les sonrió con agradecimiento — Aunque, ¿y si simplemente vas y…? — le sugirió, con impaciencia por verlos juntos de nuevo.

— No, — meneó la cabeza la ojimiel — debemos pensar con claridad. Ya hemos actuado por impulso muchas veces y nunca hemos terminado bien. Ésta vez tenemos que hacerlo correctamente. De otra forma, nuestra relación fracasara y no pienso permitirlo. No podemos poner nuestro amor en riesgo… — hizo verles con sabiduría — Por eso ésta vez será la definitiva. Ya no soy capaz de otra despedida. Enfrentaremos esto de frente. No huiré. O haré una tontería. Ésta vez corregiré los errores del pasado — finalizó con determinación.

Luna sonrió con entusiasmo. Orgullosa por la determinación e inteligencia que proyectaba su mejor amiga.

— Ay, la vida de los solteros es taaan complicada — comentó de pronto Ginny con un suspiro y jugando con la sortija de matrimonio en su dedo anular.

Luna le enarcó las cejas con escepticismo ante lo dicho. Hermione rodó los ojos.

— Uy sí, y como tú ya eres toooda una señora — satirizó la castaña de manera mordaz. Ginny le entrecerró los ojos con gesto ofendido.

— Al menos yo tomo las riendas de la situación cuando todo se sale de control, no vengo y me escondo en mi casa — le espetó con satisfacción.

— ¡Yo no me escondo! — saltó indignada. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Ginny y Luna se miraron entre sí para después soltar un sarcástico " _Aja_ " sincronizado.

* * *

Y del otro lado de la historia, estaba Harry. Quien lejos de pensar siquiera en darle una disculpa a Hermione, o buscarla, optaba por lo más sano y estúpido del mundo: ser indiferente a la situación.

Después de todo, él no había tenido la culpa de nada, sino el alcohol. Fue el quien había hablado, se justificaba cada día con testarudez. Además, tampoco era su culpa que Cloe anduviera tras de él desde hacía meses. Y que él recordara, jamás le confirmó nada a Hermione acerca de la rubia. Ella fue la que empezó a hacer suposiciones. Pues bien, si quería jugar el papel de la celosa indignada, que lo hiciera. Después de todo, él lo había sido por mucho tiempo. _Un poco de escarmiento no le caería nada mal_ , pensaba de manera infantil.

Ya suficiente decepción había pasado en su vida. ¿Qué valía una más?

Y cruzándose de brazos, como un escudo a la responsabilidad de sus actos, es como todo el mundo lo veía ahora.

Pobres Aurores novatos. Ellos eran los que más sufrían con su hostilidad. Ya era una costumbre que recibieran vociferadores citándolos a las cinco de la mañana y que Harry los tuviera entrenando hasta bien entrada la tarde. Apenas y les daba un receso de media hora para el almuerzo y la comida. Ni hablar de cuando se demoraban, aunque sea un minuto más del plazo estipulado. Sólo se ganaban otra hora de entrenamiento en la cual los ponía a correr en una pista de obstáculos mientras maldiciones aturdidoras volaban a diestra y siniestra.

Tanto era su mal carácter que, si no hubiera sido por Ron, quien habló pacientemente con los alumnos y reprendió a gritos al ojiverde, los jóvenes aprendices a Aurores se le hubieran ido encima en más de una ocasión.

Y eso no era todo, lo peor de todo es que entre más le daba vuelta al asunto, su muralla de orgullo caía en pequeños pedazos cada día al recordar aquella desastrosa noche. La vergüenza regurgitaba en su estómago como si fuera un volcán a punto de ebullición. Y no podía hacer nada contra ése sentimiento; no cuando la terquedad le ganaba a la razón.

Aunque, tal vez un golpe a la realidad le haría ver de una vez por todas… Tal como el que acababa de recibir hacia dos minutos por parte de su amigo Ron.

—… ¡te estás comportando como un verdadero cretino y lo sabes bien!… — le seguía vociferando fuera de sí el pelirrojo, queriéndosele ir encima.

Estaban en la sala de reuniones del cuartel de Aurores, acribillándose con la mirada sin importarles en medir el volumen de voz; al fin de cuentas así había sido diseñada la sala, para que nadie escuchara nada en el exterior; y considerando que no había ninguna junta señalada para el día, pues bien, eso sólo les daba más incentivo a sacar todo lo que traían dentro.

— ¡Sabes que fue tu maldita culpa, pero no lo quieres aceptar, Harry!… — le volvió a recriminar — ¡LA DAÑASTE!, ¡LE ECHASTE EN CARA UN MONTÓN DE ESTUPIDECES Y NO TE IMPORTÓ SIQUIERA LO QUE ELLA SENTÍA O POR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO!… ¡¿Crees que no hubo un motivo valido para llegar a ésa maldita cita?, ¿de verdad lo crees?!… — le escupió de nueva cuenta, queriendo rodear la mesa. Bufó furioso cuando Harry le sacó la vuelta. _¡El muy cobarde!_ , pensó irritado.

— No te metas Ron, ¡es asunto de ella y mío! — le espetó con fastidio.

— ¡Lo que tenga que ver con Hermione siempre va a ser asunto mío, completo idiota!, ¡ES COMO MI HERMANA!, ¡LA AMO COMO TAL!… — le gritó en la cara — ¡Ya la vi sufriendo por ti en más de una ocasión!, ¡y la perdí por tu culpa durante seis años!… ¡No voy a dejar que pase de nuevo! — soltó sin medir en lo que decía.

Soltando un bramido de furia, Harry saltó sobre la mesa barriendo con todo lo que tenía alrededor y se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo, atizándolo un puñetazo en el estómago. Aquello no amedrentó a Ron, quien, usando la ventaja en peso y estatura, lo empujó por el pecho arrojándolo contra una silla. Ni todo ése ajetreo logró perturbar el silencio fuera de la sala.

— ¡CIERRA EL MALDITO HOCICO Y NO HABLES SIN SABER A MENOS QUE QUIERAS QUE TE MUELA A GOLPES, IMBÉCIL! — le vociferó el ojiverde desde el suelo, aniquilándolo con la mirada.

— NO LO HARÉ PORQUE, AUNQUE TE PESE, ¡SABES QUE ES LA VERDAD!… — le gritó a su vez el ojiazul respirando agitado — ¡POR TU CULPA LA PERDÍ!, ¡FUE POR TI, MALDITO DESGRACIADO! — le recriminó con vehemencia. Sus ojos azules brillaron por lágrimas de coraje. Harry se incorporó con brusquedad dándole una patada a la silla que había volcado y se le acercó, encarándolo.

Ambos resollaban entre dientes como bestias salvajes.

Y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacían, o darse tiempo de tranquilizarse, dos puños volaron en el aire impactándose contra el que tenían en frente. El de Ron estrellándose contra la mejilla del ojiverde y el de éste chocando contra su mandíbula. Luego de eso sólo fueron golpes, empujones, patadas, caídas, rodillazos, volcaduras de sillas, tropiezos contra la mesa, bramidos enardecidos, e hilos de sangre brotando de sus cortes y nudillos. Una representación perfecta de lo que era una pelea entre hermanos. Dónde con cada golpe sacaban frustraciones, recriminaciones, culpas…

— ¡Si no hubieras sido tan estúpido hace años y tan estúpido ahora, ella seguiría aquí!… — le echó en cara Ron en algún momento, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo por el dolor y el cansancio — ¡Pero no!, ¡hay va de nuevo el señor Harry Potter a armar su circo con su maldito temperamento del demonio!… — satirizó. Harry lo regresó a ver, apoyándose en sus manos para impulsarse y detenerse sobre sus rodillas; un hilo de sangre corría sin parar desde su nariz hasta caer por su barbilla, manchándole la túnica — ¿Qué querías con esto eh?… — le preguntó directamente — ¿Qué sintiera lo mismo que tú?, ¿qué sufriera al igual que tú?… ¡¿Qué, maldición?! — se exasperó nuevamente.

— ¡Que entendiera que por más amor que pueda sentir por ella, no puedo seguir sacrificándome por ello sin recibir nada a cambio! — bramó con vehemencia, sus ojos verdes lo contemplaron con reclamo por no ponerse de su lado.

La sala se sumió en el silencio después de aquel lamento. Sólo se escuchaban sus jadeos de cansancio y dolor por la pelea más grande que alguna vez hubieran tenido en sus vidas. Cada músculo de sus cuerpos se quejaba de sobremanera, mas no era otro que el corazón el que más pesaba.

Ron volvió a bufar con exasperación.

— ¿Nada a cambio?, ¿de verdad crees que no recibes nada a cambio?… — lo contemplo con incredulidad — Merlín, Harry, tú sí que eres ciego… — suspiró con cansancio, apoyando la espalda en una silla para mirarlo bien — ¡Ella regresó por ti!, ¡ella te dejó entrar en su vida de nuevo!… ¡Por Dios santo, ella abandonó sus miedos por ti!… ¿Y así es como intentas hacerla sentir segura?, ¿armándole una escena de celos y luego insinuándole que puedes estar con cualquier otra sin importante un carajo sus sentimientos? — le espetó.

Harry sintió como el rubor subía a sus mejillas tiñéndolas de vergüenza. Escuchar lo que él tanto había estado tratando de no afrontar, era aún más abrumador que darse cuenta de ello finalmente. Sólo le confirmó lo que ya sabía. Y no pudo evitar sentirse más idiota.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, empapándosela de sangre, y no pudo importarle menos. Ni siquiera el dolor que sintió cuando cubrió su nariz con una mano y le dio un brusco giró para acomodar el hueso roto, mitigó el remordimiento que recorrió su cuerpo al rememorar la mirada de desilusión que le lanzó Hermione aquel día en el ascensor.

Escuchó a su amigo pelirrojo quejarse cuando quiso ponerse en pie y lo miró de reojo sintiéndose aún más avergonzado al observar todo el daño que le había hecho.

— Y para que conste, ése último puntapié que me diste… — comentó Ron limpiándose la sangre que salía por su labio — ¿Estás bromeando?, — lo regresó a ver con burla — ¿un puntapié?, eso es de gay — se rio.

— No más que la cachetada que me diste — le soltó limpiándose la escasa sangre que terminaba por salir de su nariz y dedicándole una sonrisa vacilante.

Ron meneó la cabeza soltando una corta carcajada. Harry sonrió con más seguridad.

— Fui un idiota ¿no? — volvió a hablar el pelinegro, contemplando el suelo. Sentía una abrazante sensación en su mejilla izquierda y estaba seguro que aquella sustancia pegajosa que sentía era sangre de algún corte.

— Si, lo fuiste — concordó Ron pasándose una mano por la ceja haciendo un gesto de dolor. Su mano quedó untada de su propia sangre.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?… — le preguntó tímidamente — Ella de seguro no querrá volver a hablar conmigo — musitó apesadumbrado. Hizo el intento de incorporarse, mas una quemante sensación en sus costillas lo retuvo tal como estaba. Optó de momento por permanecer sentado en el suelo.

— Discúlpate — señaló Ron, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— No es tan sencillo — replicó Harry.

— Si lo es. Ustedes son los que complican todo… — le espetó con cansancio — Mira, ella es… berrinchuda, lo admito. Pero tiene el corazón más grande sobre la faz de la tierra, y eso todo el mundo lo sabe. No se negará a escucharte por muy enojada que esté… — lo intentó animar — No es como tú — le señaló con gracia.

Harry soltó una suave risa, que se transformó en un quejido adolorido por su labio partido.

— Tienes un buen gancho — le comentó masajeándose con suavidad la barbilla.

— Tengo que tenerlo. Créeme, con Fred y George en casa no me quedaba de otra. Ése par… — gruñó con molestia de sólo recordar las palizas que le daban cuando entraba a su cuarto sin permiso, o en varios casos, cuando se aburrían al no tener nada que hacer — Oh, y tú pateas fuerte — quiso darle un punto bueno a su amigo, palpándose su pantorrilla, en donde él le había pegado.

— Gracias… Supongo — murmuró inseguro.

Se giraron a ver al otro y se sonrieron con algo de vacilación. La pelea anterior estaba en el olvido… no así los golpes que habían recibido.

— Harry…

— Dime.

— Yo… lamento lo que dije acerca de Hermione… que tú tenías la culpa… — lo miró avergonzado — Pensé que, si lo decía, te ayudaría a reaccionar. No lo pienso realmente — le aseguró.

Harry no dijo nada, sólo asintió aceptando su disculpa. La verdad sea dicha, ésas palabras fueron las que más pesaron. Sobre todo, porque la misma Hermione lo había dicho con anterioridad.

— Tal vez tengas razón… — murmuró quedamente. Ron no lo alcanzó a escuchar — Es sólo que, no lo sé, me siento inseguro cada vez que surge algo y ella es incapaz de confiar en mí para buscar ayuda… — exteriorizó el ojiverde — Antes…

— Antes sólo nos tenía a nosotros. Éramos muy unidos. En especial ustedes dos, y se comprendían tanto sin siquiera pronunciar palabras… Pero luego ella se fue Harry. Enojada. Dolida. Con tanto rencor y dolor, que perdió toda la confianza que tenía por ti…

— Gracias — murmuró irónicamente.

— No lo digo con mal fin. Merlín, ¡eres tan sentimental, hombre!… — dramatizó. Harry desvió la mirada, sintiendo que las mejillas se le sonrojaban nuevamente — Lo que trato de decir es que ella encontró todo lo que tú no le diste con William. Él se convirtió en su mejor amigo, aunque nos pese a ambos.

— Y es lo que no entiendo. Se supone que somos novios, ella debe de…

— Hey, pero tampoco puedes mezclar una cosa con otra… — arrugó el entrecejo Ron — Son escenarios completamente diferentes, hermano. Una cosa es amistad. Otra es un noviazgo. Tú ya tienes la última. Sólo te falta recuperar lo que ya tenías con ella.

— Entonces debo volver a ser su amigo, ¿eso es lo que quieres decir?… — lo regresó a ver desconcertado.

— Y pensaba que te había perdido por completo — sonrió con gracia su amigo.

Harry rodó los ojos.

— Hay veces en que un sólo gesto que haces puede acabar con toda la sabiduría que en ocasiones muestras ¿sabes? — le dijo.

— ¿Cómo que…?… — lo miró confundido. Unos segundos después: — ¡Oye! — se mostró indignado.

— Sólo bromeo Ron. "¡Merlín, eres tan sentimental, hombre!" — lo imitó con una vocecita satírica.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No te golpeo nada más porque ya estás hecho puré — replicó con satisfacción.

Harry no dijo nada. Su mente repasaba todo lo que "el sabio Ron" había dicho anteriormente. Sorprendiéndose ante la verdad en cada palabra. Ron tenía mucha razón. Necesitaba recuperar la confianza de Hermione. Necesitaba traer a su amiga de vuelta. Sólo si recuperaba su confianza, podrían vivir sin malentendidos, sin dudas e inseguridades. Ya era tiempo de que dejaran de ser infantiles.

— Oye, bueno, ya te hice entrar en razón ¿verdad?… — le preguntó Ron momentos después. Harry asintió — En ése caso, no sé tú, pero a mí me duele todo. Yo digo que mejor vamos a que nos curen — se incorporó cojeando un poco al apoyarse en su pierna derecha.

— ¿La Enfermería? — sugirió Harry, apoyándose en la mesa con una mano y sosteniéndose un costado con la otra. Seguramente tenía una costilla rota, pensó.

— Ni loco. Ahí está ésa viejilla fea que me cae mal. Además, sus pócimas saben a rayos. ¿Recuerdas ése día que me dolía el estómago?, — su amigo asintió — ni loco vuelvo a ir. Por su culpa me la pase todo el día en el baño, y no precisamente vomitando — aclaró estremeciéndose.

— ¿San Mungo?

— No, no quisiera encontrarme con Padma… — meditó — Además, desde cuarto año que me alucina. No quisiera que se vengara por no haberla sacado a bailar en el baile de Navidad.

— ¿La Madriguera? — lo miró con algo de cansancio. Ninguna de sus ideas le agradaba.

— ¿Seguro no te golpeaste la cabeza?… — lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco — Ahí está mamá, por supuesto que sería el último lugar que pisaría ahora. No, yo voy con Luna. Tú podrías ir con Hermione, capaz y hasta se puede compadecer de tu aspecto y se reconcilian más fácilmente… — señaló con un dejo de picardía — Pero dile que te asaltaron o algo, no quiero morir tan joven y sin haber vivido — se apresuró a añadir.

— Contigo no se puede… — sonrió sin poder evitarlo el ojiverde — Anda, vete. Yo iré a casa — declaró.

— Pero que no pase de hoy el que vayas con Hermione — le advirtió. Asintiendo cansado, Harry Desapareció del lugar.

Ron sonrió con gusto al ver que su plan había dado resultado. Y pensando en lo feliz que se pondría Luna por lo bien que había salido su petición, y en la posible recompensa que recibiría, se Apareció en la casa de ésta con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

—… ¿entonces crees que irá tras ella? — le preguntaba Luna a Ron momentos después mientras le limpiaba las heridas con alcohol.

Ron se estremeció. _Estúpidos muggles y sus inventos aún más idiotas_ , mascullaba para sus adentros.

Y él pensando que recibiría una recompensa. ¡Ja!, a menos que fuera masoquista, dudaba que el hecho de recibir abrasante e irritante alcohol en cada una de sus heridas le resultara placentero. Por suerte la hinchazón en la pierna ya estaba como nueva gracias a un toque de la varita de Luna. Sólo quedaban los cortes en sus brazos y rostro; además del gran hematoma en la espalda que le había ocasionado una caída sobre la mesa.

Ron hacía una mueca cada que Luna le aplicaba alcohol. Ya le había preguntado al menos diez veces porque le aplicaba ésa cosa del infierno (como él había mencionado), y sólo recibía una mirada ceñuda de su novia excusándose con: " _Es para que no se infecte_ ". _Que no se infecte, ¡mis polainas!_ , pensaba Ron reprimiendo las lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos.

— S-si… — musitó el pelirrojo mordiéndose los labios y cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir como le limpiaba casi en cámara lenta el corte en su ceja — Y-yo creo que s-s-sí. Se veía m-muy decidi-dido… ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!, ¡Luna!, ¡no me pongas ya ésa cosa, por favor!… — le suplicó en un chillido de dolor haciendo el ademán de alejarse de su alcance. La rubia lo tomó con firmeza del rostro para que no se moviera.

— Quieto. Necesito curarte bien o te pondrás peor de lo que estás… — le reprendió con suavidad. Ron soltó un sonidito de queja y rendición — Ay, Ronnie, te molió a golpes — lo miró con pena.

— ¿Él a mí?, ¡ja!, hubieras visto como lo dejé yo — señaló hinchando el pecho de orgullo. Como quien dice que se acaba de pelear con un bravucón y salió ileso. Luna meneó la cabeza. _Hombres_ , pensó.

— Pues espero que no tan mal como tú, porque si todo se arregla con Hermione, nuestra amiga no medirá en el daño que te hace cuando venga a buscarte, Ronald — comentó como sin querer la cosa aplicándole una buena cantidad de alcohol a un nuevo trozo de algodón.

Ron pasó saliva con dificultad, abriendo los ojos como platos. Tal fue el miedo que lo embargó que ya no sintió el alcohol que Luna aplicaba sobre el corte a un costado de su ojo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de la mencionada, Hermione permanecía sentada sobre su cama sin poder concebir lo que veían sus ojos. Después de todo, había pasado ya un mes sin tener noticias de su amigo Will, y ahora se encontraba con aquella carta tirada bajo su cama. Mil y un preguntas surgían en su interior, pero la principal era una: ¿Desde cuándo y cómo llegó hasta ahí la carta?

Con manos temblorosas abrió el sobre, descubriendo la fecha que marcaba el día de su partida.

Ahogó el nudo en su garganta cuando sus ojos repasaron la elegante caligrafía de su amigo. Y empezó a leer…

" _Para mi querida Jean:_

 _Antes que nada, me disculpo por no haber hablado contigo frente a frente. Pero traté de decirte adiós una y mil veces más; y siempre se quedaba en eso. En meros intentos._

 _Ahora ya estaré lejos; te sentirás decepcionada y molesta conmigo por no despedirme; pero no quería alargar más ésta agonía. En mi vida ya he tenido suficientes despedidas como para querer llevarme una más, sé lo que se sufren con cada una; y por ése motivo quise ahorrarnos ésta._

 _Lo último que quiero es verte llorando por mi causa. Ya lo sabes._

 _Sólo quiero que sepas que mi decisión de regresar a Irlanda es completamente mía; nada más interfirió en mi decisión. Extraño demasiado mi hogar. A mi familia. Y estar otro día alejado de ellos no podría soportarlo._

 _No quiero que sufras por mi causa Jean, ésa nunca fue mi intención. Y quiero que sepas, que, a pesar de estar en diferentes lugares, tú siempre, ¡siempre estarás en mi mente!, jamás te olvidaré Jean. Porque si bien te conocí como Hermione, tú siempre fuiste mi Jean. Aquella mujer fuerte y llena de energía capaz de mover montañas con tan sólo proponérselo._

 _Creo nunca te lo dije; pero estoy orgulloso de ti. De las metas que te propusiste y lograste con creces. De haber creado ésa maravillosa ley llamada "P.E.D.D.O.". Tienes un futuro muy prometedor; pero tendrás que abrir un poco tus fronteras ya que no sólo los elfos necesitan tu ayuda, lo sabes. Existen miles de criaturas que necesitan tu apoyo. Así que no dejes que nada ni nadie interfiera en tu objetivo. Sé siempre la Jean que fue y será siempre mi mejor amiga. Valiente, intachable, tenaz y fuerte._

 _Siempre serás mi amiga. Nunca lo olvides; sin importar que. Es una promesa. Sin embargo, la promesa que hice de permanecer a tu lado constantemente no podré cumplirla literalmente. Lo digo de ésta forma porque si bien no estaré en cuerpo, mi alma siempre estará contigo. Nunca estarás sola, Jean; puedes acudir a mi cuando quieras. Recuerda, en Irlanda tienes un hogar._

 _Por último, te lo repito: esto no es una despedida. Es únicamente un Hasta luego. Sé feliz. Más de lo que eres ya._

 _Con todo el amor del mundo._

 _William Reeves._

 _P.D. No te culpes por nada. Lo intentamos, no funcionó. Ahora es tu momento de ser feliz. Busca a Harry; cásense, formen una familia y ten tu propio cuento de hadas. Te lo mereces. Eso y más. Después de todo, si algo me enseñó el conocerlos a ambos, es que su amor no tiene fronteras_."

Hermione sonrió, sintiendo como una lágrima de nostalgia corría por su mejilla. Y ahí estaba de nuevo Will para ayudarla; que ilusa había sido al pensar que se había ido para siempre.

Suspiró, doblando el pergamino y guardándolo entre sus tesoros más preciados.

Era momento de dejar el pasado atrás… Iría a buscar su final feliz.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38: ¿CONTIGO O SIN TI?**

Y mientras Hermione se debatía minutos después entre Aparecerse directamente en la casa de Harry, fuera de ella, o simplemente llamarlo para acordar una cita; la castaña tomó su celular de encima de la mesita de noche y antes de ser consciente de lo que hacía, sus dedos tomaron la decisión por ella y presionaron la bandeja de entrada de sus mensajes de texto.

Quince mensajes en total. Y todos señalaban el mismo remitente: " _Harry_ ". Se sentó en el borde de su cama, y nuevamente sus dedos actuaron antes que sus otros sentidos y abrió el más antiguo:

" _Herm acabo de llegar, te espero_ "

Cuanto había cambiado su vida desde ése mensaje. Si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan ausente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ésa cita no hubiera resultado un completo desastre.

" _Hay pasta como plato principal. Sé que te encanta lo italiano, ¿ordeno dos platillos?_ "

Ése mensaje le arrancó una sonrisa. Tanto así la conocía, pensó.

" _Mejor los ordeno cuando llegues, así lo comerás recién hecho. Por lo pronto lo que ya pedí es una botella de vino tinto. No te preocupes, no me la acabaré… Bueno, llega pronto, está muy bueno y no prometo nada eh_ "

Otra sonrisa acudió a sus labios. Y había pensado que solamente ella se preocupaba por el otro. A Harry le importaba igual que a ella. Había sido tan ciega para no ver lo que tenía enfrente. Y es que él era…

" _Debes haber tenido mucho trabajo, no te preocupes, aquí te espero. Toma tu tiempo_ "

Tan paciente…

" _¿Tuviste problemas en el Ministerio?; bueno, me lo cuentas ahora que llegues. Te espero_ "

Tan comprensivo…

" _Herm entiendo si te salió algo en el Ministerio, sólo avísame ¿sí?_ "

Tan atento…

" _Ya pasó más de media hora. ¿Todo bien?, si es Percy dime y voy y te lo quitó de encima ¿está bien?_ "

Y protector.

" _Te extraño Herm. Vamos, llega pronto. Tenemos cosas de que hablar_ "

Pero sobre todo era el amor de su vida, y su mejor amigo. En cambio, ella, meneó la cabeza con vergüenza; no había podido ser el pilar que él tanto necesitaba. No había podido demostrarle lealtad y seguridad de sus sentimientos. De su relación.

" _El vino se está acabando… llega pronto. Invéntales algo y Aparécete directo acá. Te echo de menos_ "

Suspiró. ¿Cómo pudo llegar a pensar por un segundo que ella no debía ofrecerle una disculpa?

" _De acuerdo, ya pasó una hora. ¿Está todo bien?, ¿estás en medio de una junta?, ¿por qué no contestas mis llamadas?… Sigo esperándote en el restaurante_ "

Lo había dejado a segundo plano al igual que todo lo demás. Era normal que hubiera actuado de ésa forma. Que hubiera intentado llamar su atención de aquella manera.

" _Hermione, no sé porque no llegas, pero por favor llámame o contesta alguno de mis mensajes. Empiezo a preocuparme_ "

Y ahora entendía el porqué de sus palabras.

" _Espero que cuando llegues tengas una buena excusa por hacerme esperar tanto ¡eh!, llevo ya hora y media. Apresúrate… por favor_ "

Fue su ausencia la que lo hizo dudar. Su distanciamiento.

" _No sé qué sucede. Estoy seguro que ya te he llamado como diez veces y sinceramente no sé qué número de mensaje es éste. Pero la pregunta es la misma Herm: '¿Dónde estás?'. Esto en lugar de ser preocupante empieza a molestarme. ¡Por favor contesta!_ "

 _Es el treceavo_ , pensó para sí.

 _Y aun sigues aquí_ , le espetó una vocecita al oído con ironía.

" _Esperaré otros diez minutos Hermione, no más. Ya casi son dos horas y no llegas. Me debes una explicación_ "

Tomó aire. Pero ya no más. No lo haría esperar ni otros diez minutos más, ni siquiera uno, pensó con determinación, incorporándose.

Crookshanks apareció a su lado.

" _Bien, al parecer tuviste mejores cosas que hacer que venir a cenar con tu novio. Son dos horas y no llegaste ni contestaste a mis llamadas. Si me ibas a dejar plantado no sé porque no te tomaste la molestia de avisarme antes; así me hubieras ahorrado el ridículo que me hiciste pasar con todo el mundo mirándome. Creí que está noche podríamos pasarla bien, y me dijeras el porqué de tu repentino distanciamiento ésta semana, pero veo que a ti eso te importa un reverendo cacahuate. No soy juego de nadie Hermione. Y te recuerdo que para tener una relación se necesitan dos, no uno. Aunque bueno… debo suponer que tal vez ni siquiera contemplaste tener un noviazgo conmigo. Sino ¿de qué otra forma interpretaría tu abandono?… Adiós_ "

— Lo traeré de vuelta Crookshanks… lo haré — le sonrió a su minino. Y pensando en Harry, su futuro juntos, en lo mucho lo amaba y extrañaba, Desapareció. Sintiendo como una parte de la vieja Hermione volvía a ella.

* * *

No obstante, en la casa de Harry y Ron, específicamente en el baño de la habitación principal…

A pesar de los años de experiencia en peleas y enfrentamientos con Mortífagos y uno que otro mal caído, Harry trataba infructuosamente de curar las heridas de su cuerpo con muy poco éxito. Nunca se le había dado ése tipo de hechizos; si bien la esencia de Díctamo le había ayudado ya con un enorme corte que tenía en el antebrazo, y la poción Crece huesos en la fractura de sus dos costillas, todavía tenía la hinchazón y una gran molestia en la zona. Además, no conseguía una forma de curar los cortes en su rostro sin sacarse un ojo en el proceso.

Por segunda vez en el día maldecía a su amigo pelirrojo. No había mentido cuando le dijo que tenía un buen gancho. Mayor ejemplo: su destrozada mejilla y su ojo amoratado. Eso sin contar que le había fracturado la nariz y se la tuvo que arreglar con sus propias manos.

El único consuelo que tenía, si es que podía decírsele así, era que el pelirrojo tampoco había salido bien librado. Sin embargo, poco le duraba el gusto; de sólo pensarlo en brazos de Luna recibiendo su cariño y cuidado, se le retorcían las entrañas de celos. Deseando poder estar así él con Hermione.

Resolló con irritación dejando caer la varita a un lado del lavado con frustración. ¿Para qué intentarlo?, le aterraba realizar algún movimiento y perder un ojo por su mal tino.

— Creo que tendré que ir a San Mungo después de todo — murmuró con resignación.

Suspiró cansado y abrió la llave del agua para poder lavar su rostro un poco. Tampoco iba a llegar lleno de sangre seca por todo el rostro y parte del cuello, pensó cuando se secó momentos después con una toalla. La dejó manchada con fina capa de rojo. _Sí que estoy hecho un desastre_ , fue el pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza cuando se contempló en el espejo.

Honestamente, parecía un vagabundo recién asaltado. Con una barba y bigote de más de cuatro días, el rostro hinchado, enrojecido, e incluso aun sangrando en varios cortes; bien podría darle lástima hasta al más mezquino ser en la Tierra. De pronto, y meditando en eso, la sugerencia de Ron se materializó en su mente. ¿Qué pasaría si fuera a buscar a Hermione en aquel estado?, ¿se compadecería de él?, se preguntó.

Meneó la cabeza y se miró con auto regaño. No, él no era manipulador y nunca lo sería. Si iban a arreglar las cosas, sería después de una larga charla en la que mediarían sus puntos de vista; no por la preocupación de su novia hacia él. No pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de ironía. Y Ron creyéndolo un inmaduro, pensó. Una persona inmadura no tendría ésa lógica.

— Lo que soy por ti, Hermione… — comentó para sí, con una tenue sonrisa.

¿Cómo no pudo serlo aquella noche?, se lamentó. ¿Por qué no lo fue en el pasado?, se recriminó. Lo único que había hecho en lo que llevaban de conocerse era perderla cada vez más…

— Y estuve a punto de hacerlo para siempre — musitó con un dejo de angustia. Recordando todas las veces en que su vida corrió peligro a su lado. O cuando una de sus idioteces la alejaban de él.

Pero ya no más.

— Ya no seré ése idiota, Herm. ¡Te lo prometo!… — manifestó solemne — Seré el hombre que te merece. Me convertiré en el novio que sueñas.

Un reconfortante calor le llenó el pecho al saberla aun su novia. Quizás no todo estaba perdido, concluyó para sí.

Cerró la llave del agua y se pasó la toalla nuevamente por el rostro antes de tomar su varita y regresar a su habitación. Iría por ella.

Mas el llamado a la puerta principal lo hizo soltar un resoplido de fastidio cuando apenas alcanzaba una camiseta limpia para cambiarse. Quien fuera que fuera el que lo interrumpía en aquel momento crucial de su vida, se iba enterar de quien era Harry Potter, pensó con molestia, arrojando la prenda a la cama y saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

Fueron los segundos más interminables de su vida luego de haber Desaparecido de su casa y estar frente a la casa de Harry, llamando a la puerta. Uno y otro argumento refulgieron en su interior sin saber cuál usar primero. Desde uno de disculpa. Otro de explicación. Hasta un último de apasionado amor.

Se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta y Hermione pudo jurar que en ése preciso instante su corazón detuvo sus latidos. Abrió la boca dispuesta a hablar, mas alguien se le adelantó…

— ¿Qué? — le espetó Harry con grosería. Callando al instante al notar quien era. _¡Estúpido, estúpido!, ¡ESTÚPIDO!_ … se maldijo para sus adentros, sintiendo como su propio grito le taladraba la cabeza.

No obstante, aquel desairado recibimiento no lo escuchó Hermione. Incluso cada uno de sus argumentos murieron en sus labios al advertir el deplorable estado de Harry; quien, aun sin poder creer que ella estuviera frente a sus ojos, no pudo siquiera mover un músculo cuando el calor de Hermione lo envolvió en un famélico abrazo que apenas duró un par de segundos. Suficiente para alterarle los sentidos al ojiverde.

— ¡Pero ¿qué demonios te pasó?! — le preguntó Hermione con la voz a cuello, sosteniéndolo de los hombros. Sus mieles ojos teñidos de preocupación.

Harry se quedó con la puerta sostenida en su mano y la boca ligeramente abierta, sin poder hablar.

— Her-Hermione… — consiguió balbucear, mirándola con los ojos dilatados de sorpresa.

Haciéndolo a un lado y tomándolo del brazo, Hermione no esperó alguna invitación e ingresó, halándolo hacia el interior, cerrando a sus espaldas. Harry se dejó llevar cual si fuera una simple pluma; la sangre le corría tan rápidamente por las venas que la sentía tronar contra sus oídos.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? — exigió saber la castaña una vez estuvieron en el iluminado recibidor, y le inspeccionaba el rostro con ojos preocupados.

— Yo… — volvió a balbucear el ojiverde.

— ¿Tú?, — lo miró con desconcierto ante aquella declaración. Meneó la cabeza — eso es absurdo, ¿por qué tú…?

— ¿De verdad estás aquí? — la interrumpió Harry con voz insegura, creyendo que alucinaba. O, al contrario, en un maravilloso sueño del cual esperaba no despertar jamás.

— ¡Pues claro que estoy aquí!… — exclamó con obviedad. Sin embargo, su expresión desconcertada pasó a una de completa preocupación en menos de dos segundos — No te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿verdad? — le preguntó, analizándolo meticulosamente.

Harry respingó cuando las manos de Hermione se posicionaron en sus mejillas con suavidad y él no pudo evitar desviar sus ojos a los labios de su novia. Pero aquel gesto de la castaña no llevaba ninguna intención romántica; al menos no por el momento; sólo lo hizo para girarle el rostro de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo para observar todo el daño que había sufrido. Se mordió los labios con angustia al notar la carne magullada e hinchada bajo sus manos, además del gran hematoma que cubría su ojo, el corte en la mejilla, el labio roto, y la nariz sonrojada, como si poco antes hubiera dejado de sangrar.

— ¿Qué te pasó?… — le volvió a preguntar, ésta vez con más suavidad, regresando a verlo a los ojos. El ojiverde pasó saliva, abrió la boca sin poder encontrar su voz — Bueno, no importa… — se respondió a sí misma, tomándolo de la mano — Vamos a la sala, necesito curarte estás heridas de inmediato, allá me cuentas — y sin más lo llevó hacia allá. Y Harry se dejó arrastrar nuevamente… Aunque la verdad sea dicha, no había poder humano que le impidiera obedecerla en aquel momento.

Harry apartó un cojín del sofá cuando llegaron a la sala, y se dejó caer sobre el al mismo tiempo que Hermione; sólo para verla fruncir el entrecejo cuando el equipo de sonido se encendió repentinamente.

— Un hechizo — se limitó a decir, apenado. Tomó el control a un costado y le bajó el volumen hasta dejarlo en apenas un murmullo. La castaña no le prestó atención.

— ¿Tienes un botiquín? — le preguntó.

— En el baño, deja voy y… — hizo el intento de incorporarse.

— No, no es necesario. ¡ _Accio_ botiquín! — exclamó con varita en mano. Segundos después una pequeña caja aterrizaba suavemente sobre la mano de la ojimiel.

— De verdad que no es necesario que hagas esto — musitó Harry cuando la vio sacar una bolsa de algodón, una botella de alcohol y un par de gasas y vendas.

— ¿Prefieres ir a San Mungo? — lo miró un tanto ofendida. ¿Acaso ponía en duda sus conocimientos de primeros auxilios?, ¿después de tantos años que los salvó de perder más de un miembro a él y Ron?, ¡por favor!

— No, no, — negó al instante, agitando la cabeza — es que… — arrugó el entrecejo con consternación — no lo merezco — murmuró quedamente.

— ¿No tienes esencia de Díctamo? — le preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de lo último.

— Tenía un poco, pero me lo acabé hace rato curándome el brazo — le contestó señalando el lugar donde anteriormente tenía un corte y ahora sólo se apreciaba una mancha rojiza.

— ¿Otro golpe que deba saber? — inquirió mordaz, amonestándolo con la mirada.

— Las costillas, — musitó de manera vacilante — ¡pero ya están bien!, — se apresuró a añadir al ver que lo reprendía con la mirada — tomé poción Crece huesos y… ¡Ay! — se quejó cuando Hermione colocó una mano a un costado de su estómago. Justo sobre las costillas lastimadas.

— ¿Crece huesos?, si claro. Déjame ver — le ordenó mirándolo seria, y haciendo a un lado el botiquín.

— Hermione, te juro que… ¡Espera, espera!, ¿qué haces? — enrojeció al sentirla halar su playera hacia arriba.

— Intento ver, ¿no es obvio?… — suspiró exasperada cuando Harry le obstaculizó en su avance, queriendo bajar la prenda — Harry, déjame revisarte… — le ordenó — Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que te veo sin camisa — replicó, haciendo caso omiso a como sus mejillas adquirieron un suave sonrojo. Harry pasó saliva, dándose por vencido, y bajó las manos sintiendo como se sonrojaba intensamente.

Ya sin resistencia alguna, la ojimiel pudo subirle la prenda hasta por encima del pecho; y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, alarmada ante el gran hematoma que cubría casi todo un costado de su abdomen y tórax.

— ¡Por Merlín!, ¿quién te hizo esto? — inquirió aterrada, tocando con la yema de los dedos la zona. El pelinegro se estremeció ante el dolor que sintió con ése fino tacto.

— Me caí — mintió sin convicción alguna.

Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Sobre una pila de concreto?… — ironizó.

— Está bien. Fue en un entrenamiento con los Aurores — repuso. La ojimiel chasqueó la lengua. Harry suspiró para sus adentros pensando que le había creído. No obstante, el gesto de la castaña había sido de completa frustración por la mentira.

— Bueno, en esto no puedo hacer mucho. Dices que tomaste poción Crece huesos ¿cierto?… — retomó el tema de su lesión, colocando la prenda en su lugar con cuidado. Harry asintió con un estremecimiento — De acuerdo. Entonces, pues dependiendo de cuantas costillas te lesionaste será lo que te dure la hinchazón. Pero por lo que vi, supongo que fueron dos, o tres como máximo. Por la mañana ya sólo tendrás una ligera mancha amarilla en lugar de morado, que es como está ahora — le explicó con ése tono de sabiduría que hacía enfadar a Ron. A Harry sólo le recordó con nostalgia los años de Hogwarts, cuando pasaban horas y horas en la sala común y recorriendo los cientos de pasillos.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? — no pudo evitar preguntar.

— En Berlín nos dieron un sencillo curso sobre primeros auxilios — se limitó a decir, humedeciendo una pequeña porción algodón con alcohol.

El ojiverde la escuchó con suma atención, muy pocas veces la castaña mencionaba algo de Berlín. De hecho, todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado durante los seis años que no se vieron, era casi un tema tabú. Simplemente porque no querían recordar sus errores; aun cuando ya se habían redimido por ello.

— Además, con los recurrentes problemas en los que nos metíamos en el colegio, resulta obvio que se me quedara algún conocimiento sobre heridas y como curarlas, ¿no crees? — añadió mitad en broma mitad en serio, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Harry la miró con cariño.

Mas la castaña evadió su mirada, y se acercó más a él con el algodón en alto dispuesta a curarle la herida en la mejilla. El rostro del ojiverde se ensombreció.

— ¿Tiene que ser con alcohol? — la miró con miedo.

— Si… — se acercó más. Harry retrocedió otro tanto — ¡Oh, vamos Harry!, tienes todos ésos golpes que de seguro te duelen más que una maldición _Cruciatus_ , pero no puedes aguantar una gotita de alcohol en una simple cortadita — lo miró con burla.

— ¿Gotita?, ¿simple cortadita?, — repitió el ojiverde sin dar crédito a sus palabras — si le pusiste casi media botella a ésa cosa… — le señaló el algodón — Además, ¿ya me has visto?, — rebatió desconfiado. Hermione lo miraba exasperada al mismo tiempo que continuaba acercándose a él con determinación — si hasta parece que R… me hubieran cortado con una navaja — modificó nervioso.

— Bueno, al menos ahora sé que no fue así como te dañaste — le atajó irónica. Vagamente se preguntó cómo es que podían moverse tanto en ése sofá tan pequeño. Mas la respuesta vino a ella cuando se vio a sí misma casi sobre él, y Harry con la mitad de su cuerpo fuera del mueble, para así evitar que Hermione realizara su cometido.

— Pero eso duele… — volvió a replicar, alejando su rostro de ella. Hermione lo acorraló hasta hacerlo topar con el reposabrazos — ¿No se puede conseguir un poco más de Díctamo? — le sugirió esperanzadoramente cuando la castaña lo tomó de los hombros impidiéndole escape.

— Tú decides. O por las buenas. O por las malas. Pero el resultado será el mismo… — le amenazó, sujetando el algodón en alto.

Harry pasó saliva. Conociéndola tan bien como él la conocía, no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse y cooperar.

— Por las buenas — se rindió finalmente.

— Muy bien… — repuso Hermione con una mirada de satisfacción — Quédate quieto… — Harry hizo una mueca al ver cómo le acercaba el algodón — y no hagas pucheros — lo amonestó sin poder evitar sonreír con gracia al observar su gesto de niño en su primer día con el dentista.

El pelinegro no le encontró lo cómico al asunto, mas la mirada de reproche que le lanzó, desapareció cuando el alcohol entró en contacto con su piel y un estremecimiento lo hizo brincar en su lugar, sólo para que Hermione lo tomara de un costado del rostro para impedirle que se moviera.

— El truco está en colocarlo directo en el centro e ir limpiando hacia la periferia sin regresarte y sin apartar el algodón de la piel. No regresas bacterias al área ya descontaminada, y así duele menos — le explicaba conforme hacia el procedimiento. Harry cerró los ojos; era verdad, se dio cuenta un par de segundos después, cuando la herida dejó de escocerle y empezó a sentir únicamente el mero movimiento circular que realizaba con el algodón sobre dicha zona.

Por segunda vez en lo que llevaba ésa noche, se llamó estúpido. Por supuesto que Hermione sería incapaz de hacer algo que lo dañara.

— Bueno, supongo que no estuvo mal — abrió los ojos cuando dejó de limpiarle, y le sonrió titubeante al verla desechar el alcohol untado de una fina capa de sangre y mugre.

— Todavía faltan otros dos — señaló Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa, preparando otro algodón.

Harry soltó un bufido de rendición.

Para cuando la castaña empezó con la segunda limpieza, y el pelinegro mantenía los ojos cerrados, ésta volvió a interrogarlo.

— ¿Me dirás que te pasó? — le preguntó sin rodeos.

— Me peleé — replicó sin dar más detalles.

— Eso es obvio. Mi pregunta es: ¿Con quién te peleaste y por qué? — lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Un… compañero — vaciló.

— Y ése compañero, ¿no será de casualidad uno alto, de ojos azules, pelirrojo, y comelón, muy comelón para ser precisos? — lo contempló con atención.

— Pues… no. Esto sólo fue… otra… cosa — balbuceó.

— De acuerdo, — suspiró con rendición — si no me lo quieres decir, es tu problema — le soltó herida. Desechando el algodón.

Harry prefirió no decir nada y mantener los ojos cerrados, no quería pelear. Era lo último que quería. Lo primordial era aclarar las cosas. Después de todo, eso era lo que iba a hacer justo antes de que ella llegara.

Así que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ya era un incentivo que la tuviera ahí con él regalándole todo ése cuidado sin importarle lo estúpido que había sido antes. Y el recordar como la había recibido hacia un par de minutos no ayudaba mucho.

Hizo una pequeña mueca cuando la sintió empezando a limpiarlo por tercera vez. La última. E irónicamente la canción de Nick Lachey que se había pasado escuchando las pasadas semanas, "What's left of me", comenzó a escucharse en ése preciso instante, rompiendo con el tenso silencio. Y Harry abrió los ojos.

 _Watched my life pass me by_

 _In the rearview mirror_

 _Pictures frozen in time_

 _Are becoming clearer_

— Iba camino a tu casa cuando llegaste… — dijo. Hermione lo regresó a ver ligeramente aturdida por haber estado sumida en sus pensamientos — Quería ofrecerte una disculpa por la otra noche… — prosiguió, se sorprendió que pudiera encontrar las palabras para hablar. Para poder expresarse. Siempre se había caracterizado como un tonto impulsivo, muy pocas veces dejaba ver su lado maduro. Como ahora. Sólo ella lograba sacar ése lado de él — También por ése día en el ascensor. Fui un idiota, Herm. Aquella noche yo no quise decir realmente todo lo que dije… — cerró los ojos con dolor. Hermione había presionado con más fuerza de la necesaria el algodón contra su mejilla.

— Perdona — murmuró apenada, retirando su mano.

 _I don't wanna waste another day_

 _Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes, yeah_ …

— Está bien… — abrió los ojos — me merezco eso y más… — la miró avergonzado — ¡De verdad lamento aquella noche!, — se disculpó tomando su mano, el algodón había parado a dar al suelo — jamás fue mi intención dañarte. Eres… ¡la persona más importante en mi vida!… — declaró vehementemente — Y la manera en que me comporté en el ascensor… — prosiguió — Sólo era yo con mi orgullo herido el que actuaba.

Hermione bajó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio por un par de segundos.

— Yo tampoco debí haber… — empezó a decir, se pasó una mano por el cabello con nerviosismo y tiró por accidente la caja del botiquín — Perdona — volvió a murmurar con torpeza.

— No importa — que le dieran a la caja ésa. Lo único que le importaba ahora era ver ésos ojos mieles y saber que todo estaba bien con ellos, pensó el ojiverde.

 _Cause I want you and I feel you_

 _Crawling underneath my skin_

 _Like a hunger, like a burnin_

 _To find a place I've never been_

— Déjame recogerla.

— Así déjalo — le restó importancia.

— Pero aún no he terminado de curarte… — lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Son las heridas del corazón las que debemos sanar primero, Hermione — exteriorizó sorprendiéndola y sorprendiéndose simultáneamente él mismo.

Hermione asintió. Y Harry alegró de que estuviera dispuesta a escucharlo.

 _Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

 _I'm half the man I thought I would be…_

 _But you can have what's left of me_ …

— Yo… — empezaron al mismo tiempo. Harry le hizo un ademán para que ella continuara. Hermione tomó aire.

— Escucha… — comenzó la castaña — primero que nada, creo que debo empezar por la última semana que nos vimos ¿de acuerdo?…

Harry asintió. Ésa había sido la semana que lo cambió todo, después de todo.

— Y pase lo que pase, no me interrumpas hasta haber terminado — le pidió.

 _I've been dying inside_

 _Little by little_

 _Nowhere to go_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

 _And endless circle_

Hermione volvió a tomar aire. El simple recuerdo aun la perturbaba. Aún más ahora, que sabía debía tratar el tema abiertamente con él para dejar finalmente todo atrás.

— Harry, el día que llegamos de Francia, ¿recuerdas que me Aparecí sola en mi casa?… — el ojiverde volvió a asentir — Cuando lo hice me encontré con Luna. Al principio no supe ni que pensar acerca de cómo es que estaba ahí; o porque de pronto se me iba encima reclamándome un montón de cosas que no le entendía… Pero eso resto importancia cuando me dijo lo más importante. El porque estaba ahí… — suspiró, acomodándose un mechón de cabello tras la oreja — Me dijo que Will se regresaba a Irlanda ése día.

 _Runnin from myself until_

 _You gave me a reason for standing still_.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, confundido. Escéptico.

— Pero… — apenas pronunció, callando al recordar su promesa de guardar silencio.

— Nunca te comenté nada, lo sé… — le dijo al comprender su gesto — Y es que yo no sabía nada. Lo supe hasta ése día… — reconoció tristemente.

 _And I want you and I feel you_

 _Crawling underneath my skin_

 _Like a hunger, like a burnin_

 _To find the place I've never been_

— ¿Entonces él… — parpadeó un par de veces — no te dijo nada? — completó, sin poder creerlo.

Hermione negó.

— ¿Se fue?, ¿así sin más?, ¿sin siquiera decirte adiós? — repitió incrédulo, con un dejo de indignación ante tal acción. La ojimiel hizo una mueca, meneando la cabeza.

— De no ser por Luna, quizás no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de verlo partir y despedirme de él. Porque si, por desgracia si pude despedirme de Will — respondió con amargura, desviando la mirada a su regazo.

 _Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

 _I'm half the man I thought I would be_

 _But you can have what's left of me_.

Un peso muerto cayó por la garganta de Harry hasta hundirse en su estómago al notar la tristeza en su voz.

— Yo… lo siento — murmuró con la voz ronca, sin saber que decir realmente.

Hermione sonrió tenuemente.

— Está bien Harry, sé que no te caía bien — lo regresó a ver con comprensión.

— Admito que nunca simpatizamos… — aceptó Harry — Pero eso no quiere decir que no lo llegué a valorar como lo que era para ti. Tu mejor amigo. Y sé que cuando ves partir a uno, es lo más doloroso que te puede pasar — se explicó.

La ojimiel asintió, dándole la razón.

 _Fallin' faster barely breathing_

 _Give me something to believe in_

 _Tell me it's not all in my head_.

— Will siempre fue alguien muy importante en mi vida. Fue mi mejor amigo durante años. Era mi único apoyo, además de Luna. Le podía contar todo y él a mí también… — empezó a decirle a modo de confesión. Se recargó en el espaldar, soltando su mano sin darse cuenta.

Harry no se lo reprochó, sabía que en esos momentos era mejor dejar salir todo para conseguir un poco de paz en el alma. Además, Hermione ya había sido su apoyo por muchos años, era tiempo de que él le retribuyera, aunque sea un poco de eso.

Que dejara de ser el novio y regresara a ser el mejor amigo que era mucho antes de descubrir su amor por ella.

 _Take what's left of this man_

 _Make me whole once again_.

— Recuerdo que cuando estaba triste, él siempre ideaba algo para hacerme sentir bien, aun si fuera de la manera más inaudita posible… — sonrió con nostalgia.

Harry la escuchó con atención, contemplándola en silencio. Él lo sabía bien, William había hablado con él de eso antes. Como había sido siempre un pilar para ella; como la había hecho feliz de nuevo; como jamás la dejó… Aun cuando irónicamente ahora lo hubiera hecho físicamente.

— Mi vida cambió mucho cuando lo conocí ¿sabes?… — sus ojos se empañaron — ¡Era mi mejor amigo! — musitó en un lamento. Se restregó los ojos con una mano, evitando derramar las lágrimas.

 _Cause I want you and I feel you_

 _Crawling underneath my skin_

 _Like a hunger, like a burnin_

 _To find the place I've never been_.

Harry le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y la estrechó hacia sí. Hermione se recargó en su pecho, colocando débilmente una mano en su pecho, temiendo lastimarlo más.

— Siempre lo será — se encontró reconfortándola, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

— Sólo… desearía que no se hubiera marchado, que siguiera aquí conmigo… — un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sorbió la nariz. Y se separó sorpresivamente de él, limpiándose las lágrimas.

Harry arrugó el entrecejo, desconcertado.

 _Now I'm broken, and I'm faded_

 _I'm half the man I thought I would be._

 _You can have, all that's left_

 _What's left of me_ …

— Y lo peor de todo esto es que ahora comprendo que no era su partida lo que más me dolía, Harry. Sino darme cuenta que con él se iba mi mejor amigo… — lo miró a los ojos significativamente — ¡Y lo siento tanto!

El ojiverde la miró, sintiendo un nudo formarse en su pecho, robándole el aliento.

— ¿Qué intentas decir? — logró pronunciar.

— Que lo lamento. Que lamento todo el pasado… — su barbilla tembló mientras lo miraba a los ojos — Jamás debí dudar de ti, jamás debí huir, ¡pero fui una estúpida en el pasado que antepuse mi dolor a nuestra amistad, cuando eso era lo que más importaba!… — una lágrima bajó por su mejilla — Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo por siete años, y debí pensar en eso mucho antes de en mis impulsos adolescentes… — Harry sintió como su boca se quedaba seca, sintiendo como el corazón le golpeaba el pecho con fuerza — Sé que han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, y que quizás sea imposible que mi mejor amigo me perdone por ello, pero Harry, no quiero que pase otro minuto más sin tenerte como mi mejor amigo de nuevo. ¡Te extrañé tanto!… ¡y extrañó tanto poder contar contigo! — le confesó, lanzándose intempestivamente a sus brazos para abrazarlo. El pelinegro omitió la opresión que sintió en cada músculo cuando ella se aferró a él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió completamente seguro.

 _I've been dying inside you see_

 _I'm going outta my mind_

 _I'm just runnin in circles all the time_

Dejando salir un suspiro entrecortado, Harry la estrechó entre sus brazos, reconociendo ése lugar como su hogar. Aquel que había extrañado tanto tiempo y ahora podía volver sin vacilar, sin temer perderlo una vez más.

— Tú siempre has sido mi mejor amiga… a pesar de todo, y de todos… — le dijo, acariciándole el cabello — Debí recuperar eso primero antes de intentar ganarme tu corazón.

— Mi corazón siempre lo has tenido. Aun cuando éramos amigos… — le sonrió de manera temblorosa, separándose para mirarlo a los ojos — ¡Y lamento tanto haberme alejado de ti estos últimos días!, pero es que no podía ni quería salir y ver algo que me recordara lo que creía haber perdido… — lo miró realmente apenada. Harry negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia — Tú también eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida. No quiero que dudes de eso nunca — le pidió.

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Of me_.

— Nunca estuviste realmente lejos. Todo el día estuviste conmigo… — tomó su mano colocándola sobre su pecho — aquí, — le sonrió. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta con los labios temblorosos — donde siempre has pertenecido — le acarició la mejilla con la otra mano.

La castaña sonrió serenamente, recargando su frente en la de Harry, cerrando los ojos, llenándose de una momentánea paz que deseaba prevaleciera por el resto de sus días.

Mas súbitamente, y desconcertando a la ojimiel, el pelinegro quitó las manos de donde las tenía, suspirando pesadamente…

 _I'm just runnin in circles in my mind_

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Will you take what's left?_

 _Of me_

 _Take what's left of me_ …

Hermione contuvo la respiración. La posibilidad de que, aun sabiendo porque había estado tan distante, no sirviera para mitigar el enojo de Harry, la inquietó.

— ¿Entonces por eso no llegaste? — le preguntó.

— Si, fue por eso — asintió la castaña.

Y Harry gruñó amargamente, poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda. Y Hermione pudo jurar que en ése preciso instante su corazón detenía sus latidos, augurando lo peor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Irlanda…

Un joven pelinegro caminaba con nerviosismo en el interior de su oficina, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar y observando con impaciencia como el reloj continuaba marcando las 7:45 de la mañana; aquel ojiazul únicamente podía pensar en cómo el tiempo parecía burlarse de él al avanzar tan lentamente, aumentando su desesperación. Resopló exasperado cuando el 45 se transformó en 46.

La jornada laboral iniciaba a las 8 en punto, lo sabía muy bien Will; y como todo lunes, se reunía con cada uno de los miembros de su equipo de trabajo. Ése día no sería la excepción, por supuesto; un hecho que sólo aumentaba su inquietud y el nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago.

 _Y todo por seguir los consejos de tus padres_ , farfulló para sus adentros, dejándose caer sobre su escritorio…

Flash Back

—… te lo decimos por tu bien, hijo. Olvídate de ésa muchacha. Sabemos que la quieres, pero… — le decía su abuelo aquella tarde mientras cenaban en la terraza.

— Es que no sólo la quiero, papá. ¡Yo la amo! — manifestó seguro.

William y su esposa, Catherine, compartieron una mirada.

— Está bien, la amas… — concedió su abuela, sin escucharse muy convencida — Pero dime algo, ¿qué no, tú le dijiste que lo suyo era imposible y que fuera feliz al lado de Harry Potter? — le preguntó astutamente.

Will evadió su mirada, frunciendo la boca cual niño malcriado.

— Pues sí, pero… — admitió.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿por qué no haces tú lo mismo?… — le volvió a preguntar — Busca a una muchacha, sal con ella, y si te gusta y sientes que de verdad te interesa, date una oportunidad, y dásela a ella para ser felices — le aconsejó con sabiduría su abuela.

— No es tan sencillo — murmuró jugando con un trozo de pollo en su plato.

— ¿Por qué no, según tú? — lo miró un tanto cansada.

— Porque soy muy reservado, mamá… — la regresó a ver con exasperación — Me la paso en la oficina o aquí. Por Merlín, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de buscar una casa. Mucho menos se hable de empezar a tener citas. ¿Qué van a pensar eh?; "Ahí viene otro tipo que vive con sus padres, y tan amargado que nunca sale" … — ironizó, imitando la voz chillona de una mujer. Su abuelo amortiguó una carcajada al escucharlo — No, gracias. Prefiero continuar solo. Además, ¿quién querría a alguien así? — le preguntó.

— No lo sé… ¿Qué hay de Sam?… — le preguntó cómo sin querer la cosa su abuelo — Si antes pudo fijarse en ti…

— Lo que pasó entre Sam y yo, ya es pasado… — zanjó fríamente — Ella y yo solamente somos compañeros de trabajo ahora. Nada más — a pesar de haber disfrazado su voz con indiferencia, el brillo de amargura en sus ojos azules fue interpretado por su abuela.

— Pues allá tú y tu pasado. Pero yo y mi experiencia te decimos que donde hubo fuego… — comentó su abuela.

— Sólo quedan quemados — la atajó mordazmente su nieto.

— Cenizas, Will, cenizas — repuso ésta vez su abuelo.

Will resopló por lo bajo, llevándose una cucharada con comida a la boca. Lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar de comer cuanto antes, e irse a encerrar en su habitación. Ya mañana empezaría a buscar un departamento al menos.

Así con suerte se ahorraría los sermones diarios.

— Anda, invítala. No pierdes nada — lo alentó de nueva cuenta su abuelo. Will lo ignoró.

— Es bonita… — le canturreó su abuela.

El ojiazul rodó los ojos, sonriendo con resignación. Con esos dos nunca había podido. ¿Por qué lo iba a hacer ahora?

— E inteligente… — añadió su abuelo, haciéndolo sonreír. William y Catherine se sonrieron entre sí al ver sus reacciones — Fueron novios, hijo. Creo que sí lo fueron es porque alguna vez sentiste lo mismo por ella que lo que dices sentir ahora por Hermione ¿no? — meditó.

— Eso fue hace muchos años — se limitó a decir, regresando la atención a su plato.

— Ni tantos. Que yo recuerde, no fue hasta que te fuiste a Inglaterra que las cosas terminaron entre ustedes. Además, ella jamás dejo de visitarnos y preguntarnos por ti. Aun y cuando las cosas no acabaron muy bien entre ustedes, le seguías importando — le contó.

Will soltó una risa sarcástica.

— Pues lo que sintió por mí seguramente lo enterró con los años, porque de la persona de la cual yo me enamoré, ya no queda nada — replicó fríamente, regresando a verlo.

— Bueno, ¿y qué esperabas?, ¿qué te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y clamando su amor por ti?, ¡por favor!… — le espetó Catherine con sarcasmo — Ésa muchacha es buena, pero tampoco es santa. Y si ahora se comporta así contigo, créeme que bien merecido te lo tienes — zanjó repentinamente molesta.

— Tu madre tiene razón — apoyó William.

Las mejillas de Will se sonrojaron.

— ¿Y qué importa ya?, yo no le importo. Me lo ha dejado bien en claro con su indiferencia — no pudo evitar el tono de dolor en su voz.

— ¿De verdad crees que, si no le importaras, te trataría así?… — le enarcó las cejas su abuela — Hijo, ella aun te ama. Pero tú eres demasiado ciego para darte cuenta. Y si no haces algo pronto, la perderás de nuevo — se levantó de la mesa.

Will sintió que el corazón le daba un doloroso vuelco en el pecho, la respiración se le cortó.

— Pero yo no…

— Miéntete a ti todo lo que quieras William, pero nosotros no somos tontos. Tú solamente te enamoraste de ésta "Jean" porque en ella descubriste el amor sensato que te faltó sentir por Sam — le riñó de nueva cuenta.

Fin Flash Back

— Amor sensato — susurró Will para sí, recordando aquella última conversación con sus abuelos. Meneó la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?, se preguntó. ¿Realmente quería una segunda oportunidad con Sam?… ¿De verdad se sentía merecedor de tal regalo?

Honestamente, él no lo creía.

Suspiró con amargura, contemplando de nuevo el reloj. Cinco minutos para las 8. Y ahí estaba él ahora, con una opresión en el pecho, un nudo en el estómago, y las manos transpirándole cual jovencillo en su primera cita. Se pasó una mano por el cabello alborotándolo sin querer.

Amor sensato era lo que había sentido por Hermione todo ése tiempo. Y no fue hasta que su madre se lo dijo, que Will pudo darse cuenta.

Entonces, si por Hermione sintió amor sensato. Uno que nos hace obrar bien, ver por la felicidad y el bien del otro, sin esperar nada a cambio, actuando más como el mejor amigo… ¿Qué era lo que había sentido por Sam?

Pegó un respingo cuando oyó aparecer al otro lado de la puerta a sus compañeros comentando animadamente lo que habían hecho el fin de semana. La suave y amigable voz de Sam atrajo su atención apenas la escuchó. Y Will no pudo más que pasar saliva, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba sin remedio al oírla.

¿No había sido amor?, se preguntó.

¿Entonces porque sentía todo su alrededor temblar ante el eco de su risa?, ¿por qué su corazón no dejaba de acelerarse?, ¿por qué la respiración le salía irregular por sus labios entreabiertos?

* * *

Momentos después John tocaba a su puerta. Will suspiró y ocupó su lugar habitual tras el escritorio.

— Adelante — indicó.

Junta con el departamento de Regulación el martes; reunión con el señor Rickman para el miércoles; pelea entre los gemelos y los señores Robbinson, quienes se negaban a recibir sus cartas y ya tenían fastidiados a Cole y Bobbie por su último altercado…

Pero eso apenas y lo escuchó Will; de no ser por Nikki, quien pacientemente tomó nota de todo, el trabajo de ésa semana resultaría un fracaso por su nula atención. No obstante, cuando la morena salía de la oficina mencionando algo acerca de que Sam pronto pediría su permiso de maternidad, Will sintió algo filoso y helado bajarle de largo por la garganta para caer como peso muerto en su estómago.

Palideció al instante…

— ¿Co-cómo dices? — balbuceó de manera ahogada, rogando por haber escuchado mal.

— Sam, en dos semanas tomará su permiso de maternidad; ya te lo… — le decía revisando su agenda — Ah, es cierto. Perdona William, no lo había mencionado… — se giró hacia él, sin darse cuenta de su pasmado rostro — Sam tiene una hermana cinco años mayor que ella, de hecho, su único familiar en Irlanda, y bueno, está embarazada…

— ¿Sam? — apuntó el pelinegro. Sin ser capaz de unir dos pensamientos coherentes juntos.

— ¿Qué?, — lo miró como bicho raro — no, Sam no… — se rio — Kelly, ella es la que está embarazada. En fin, lo que sucede es que ella es, ¿cómo decirlo?, — se mordió el labio un segundo — "especial", — señaló. Will arrugó el entrecejo, un molesto ruido en la cabeza le impedía pensar con relevancia — ya sabes, de… Tiene ciertas deficiencias cognoscitivas ¿me explico? — soltó sin hallar una manera más suave de decirlo.

— Sam está… — murmuró roncamente, sus ojos vidriosos.

En su cabeza una fastidiosa voz le continuaba diciendo: " _Sam está embarazada. Sam está con alguien más. Tus padres tenían razón, ya la perdiste… Ya te olvido_ ". Y casi podía visualizar a la ojigris abrazada de un hombre sin rostro mientras entraban a su casa tomados de la mano y cerraban la puerta a sus espaldas sin dejar de sonreírse… Y entonces él caía… y caía… y caía…

—… Y es por eso que va a ausentarse — finalizó Nikki en su explicación.

— Entiendo — asintió Will apesadumbrado, con una voz que parecía de ultratumba.

— Bien, entonces entiendes por qué lo hace. De hecho, es muy noble y valiente de su parte ¿no te parece?… — sin darse cuenta, Nikki empezó a parlotear — Encargarse de su hermana desde pequeña, y luego haber perdido a sus padres siendo apenas una preadolescente. Y aun así se superó, estudio la Universidad sin descuidar a Kelly en ningún momento… Merlín, pero dicen que el mundo está poblado de hombres malos; y ése idiota la enamoró y la dejó embarazada — musitó con coraje.

— ¡¿Qué él hizo que cosa?! — se puso de pie intempestivamente, regresando a la realidad.

— Ayudando a su hermana dizque para que aprendiera cosas nuevas, y engatusándola hasta enamorarla para lograr su cometido. Es simplemente increíble hasta donde pueden llegar las personas — replicó la veela.

Will dio un golpe al escritorio con el puño en un exabrupto. Nikki se sobresaltó.

— ¡Ése infeliz!, ¡¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así a Sam?!… ¡Dejarla embarazada y…!

— ¡Espera!, ¡¿qué?!… — exclamó pasmada — ¿Sam embarazada?… — repitió desconcertada.

Will frunció la boca, ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, ¿para qué repetírselo?; ella misma lo había pronunciado. Sam había sido engatusada y… Merlín, de sólo imaginar el resto le daban arcadas de furia.

— Creo que me malinterpretaste William… — lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido — Kelly es la embarazada. Kelly tiene ésa enfermedad y está a nada de dar a luz. Así que Sam pidió el permiso de maternidad, no porque ella vaya a tener un bebé, sino su hermana. ¿Ahora si me entiendes?

Claro que lo entendía, pensó Will con ira. Él muy desgraciado había embarazado a… _¡Un momento!_ , se calló a sí mismo.

" _Kelly es la embarazada. Kelly tiene ésa enfermedad y está a nada de dar a luz_ ", repitió para sus adentros.

La imagen que luchó porque no se materializara en su cabeza se desvaneció, pero en su lugar imaginó el rostro indefenso y tierno de Kelly, la hermana de Sam… Aquella hermosa y tierna versión mayor de Sam que se había ganado su corazón cuando Sam los presentó. Aquella graciosa mujer que había gritado de júbilo cuando le anunciaron su noviazgo. Quien incluso los cubría cuando él se quedaba a dormir de vez en cuando en su casa con Sam.

Y la ira que se había apagado en su estómago, regresó tan fuerte que sintió cada una de sus venas en llamas.

— Kelly… — murmuró sin aliento.

— Lo sé — la voz de Nikki expresaba dolor y rencor.

Will suspiró, pasándose la mano por el cabello con frustración. Y a pesar de saber que no podría cambiarlo, aunque quisiera, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

Si él no se hubiera ido, si no la hubiera dejado… Quizás…

Se mordió los labios con fuerza. No, el "hubiera" no existía. Así como tampoco se podía hacer algo para cambiar el pasado.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? — le preguntó Nikki con cautela.

Will la regresó a ver.

— ¿Podrías llamar a Sam?, necesito hablar con ella — le pidió. Su compañera asintió, y salió cerrando a su espalda.

Y ahora se preguntaba el porqué de su indiferencia. De su frialdad. Que estúpido había sido. Tan ciego que no se había puesto a pensar en la vida de los demás.

Y él sufriendo porque Hermione no lo amaba. Porque tuvo que irse de Inglaterra para olvidarla.

Su madre tenía razón. En Jean había descubierto el amor sensato. Si. Pero fue con Sam que él aprendió a amar, que descubrió el poder del verdadero, tonto, impulsivo y apasionado amor. Aquel que nos permite mover montañas y correr sobre el océano. Sólo para conseguir estar junto al otro.

Ahora lo entendía finalmente.

Haberse ido no había sido para otra cosa más que para madurar lejos de ella. Para convertirse en la persona madura y sensata que ella ya era y a él le faltaba por llegar a ser.

Para poder amarla con plenitud.

Y Will no pudo sentir más que orgullo por Sam. Si creyó que ya nada quedaba de aquella maravillosa mujer que lo había enamorado en el pasado, ahora tenía la certeza de que aún vivía en ella. Una extraña calidez llenó su pecho, al igual que acudió a sus mejillas, cuando la vio atravesar el recinto.

— Buenos días — lo saludó Sam con una corta mirada, cargando un par de pergaminos en brazos.

— Me enteré de lo de Kelly… — le soltó sin preámbulos, acercándose a ella. La chica frunció el entrecejo, sin saber exactamente qué decir al respecto — Y sólo quiero decir, que jamás en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan valiente, desinteresada, y amorosa persona como tú lo eres… — las mejillas de Sam se sonrojaron, se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta producto del desconcierto.

— Yo… — alcanzó a murmurar.

— Sé que fui un idiota al haberte abandonado Sam, y lo soy aún más ahora por ni siquiera haberme disculpado por ello… — se detuvo frente a ella — Pero Sam, te juro por todo el amor que alguna vez sentimos el uno por el otro, que mi intención jamás fue el hacerte sufrir. Y que, si tu indiferencia es mi precio a pagar para poder recibir algún día tu perdón, entonces que así sea. Pero al menos dame el beneficio de la duda, ¡por favor!… — le suplicó. Se atrevió a tomar su mano, sintiendo como una carga eléctrica le subía hasta el pecho, acompasando sus latidos con los de ella — Dicen que no es hasta que pierdes algo que te das cuenta lo que significa para ti. Y yo por desgracia lo sé ahora muy bien — expresó con amargura.

— William… — lo intentó callar, hizo amago de liberar su mano mas el ojiazul no se lo permitió.

— Cuando estuve en Inglaterra me sucedieron muchas cosas. Comprendí que mi amor por ti no era tan fuerte como creía… o al menos, no de la manera en que debió ser… y como tú siempre expresaste… — no la dejó de ver a los ojos. Quería que ella creyera en él, que viera la verdad en su mirada. En su alma.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto?, ¿por qué ahora? — le preguntó Sam, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

— Porque no quiero que pienses que no te amé. Que no lo hice mientras no estuve contigo… — se sinceró — Sam, el motivo por el cual no volví a aquí, a Irlanda, contigo, no fue porque no lo quisiera, o no te amara… Fue porque me sentía impuro, avergonzado… — le confesó. La ojigris lo miró sin saber que decir ante ésa torrente de información — Había sido egoísta al tomar una decisión que nos afectaba a ambos, e hice lo que más me convenía a mi sin medir en lo que hacía hasta que vi el daño que había hecho… — suspiró, desviando momentáneamente la mirada antes de regresar a verla con determinación. Con arrepentimiento — Y ahora entiendo todo.

Sam se estremeció involuntariamente cuando su mano dejó la suya, y ocupó su mejilla.

— Todo tiene un fin. Un por qué. Y el haberme ido, haberte dejado… fue para volverme mejor persona, para poder merecerte. Y sé que ahora es muy tarde, pero… — frunció el entrecejo con impotencia — Merlín, ¡realmente lo siento, Sam!… Pero te juro que he madurado, ya no soy más ése tonto niño… — manifestó. Pasó saliva con temor antes de atreverse a preguntar: — ¿Existe la más mínima posibilidad de que alguna vez me perdones?

Mas su corazón se encogió con pesar al sentir como ella se alejaba de él.

— Cuando te fuiste, y me dejaste aquí… — empezó a decir, desviando la mirada al suelo — Me sentí decepcionada… herida… Pero sobre todo molesta… — lo regresó a ver. Will asintió con pesadumbre, sintiendo como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta al darse cuenta que inevitablemente ya todo estaba perdido y nada podría ser igual otra vez — Pero no contigo, Will… — repuso, haciéndolo fruncir el entrecejo — Lo estaba conmigo misma… Por no haberte apoyado como debió ser, por no escucharte sin juzgar… — parpadeó cuando sintió sus ojos humedecerse — Y porque sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que quisiera, no podría irme contigo porque Kelly me necesitaba más.

— Y eso fue lo que yo debí considerar también… — se apresuró a decir Will — Tú tenías a Kelly, yo te tenía a ti y mis padres. Y sin embargo aun así lo eche a perder. Me dejé cegar por mi ambición por conocimientos, por superarme…

— Sólo hiciste lo que todo el mundo hubiera hecho… — repuso Sam, comprendiéndolo — Aprovechaste tu oportunidad de superarte.

— Todos, excepto tú — contradijo Will.

Sam sonrió amargamente. Preguntándose vagamente como es que estaban ahí ahora, a años luz de aquellos adolescentes que compartían sueños y besos en un viejo cobertizo, soñando con el futuro. Un futuro que los había alcanzado ahora y se encontraban a sí mismos muy distintos a aquellas personas que eran en el antaño.

— Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de pedirte esto, pero… — llamó su atención el pelinegro — ¿Podrías darme la oportunidad de redimirme?, ¿de recibir tu perdón en algún momento?… Simplemente…

Sam lo regresó a ver. Y Will sintió un nudo en el estómago al notar el cambio en sus ojos. Al ver ése característico brillo que antes lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza y ahora lo tenían aturdido.

— De acuerdo — ésas dos palabras fueron como las llaves para entrar al mismo cielo. Will sintió como sus pulmones se quedaban sin aliento, y dio un tentativo paso al frente con la intención de abrazarla; mas desistió cuando la vio alejarse.

Le tomaría un tiempo ganarse su confianza de nuevo, pero en definitiva lo valía. Acababa de confirmarlo. El recuerdo de su amor por ella, ya no era tan lejano después de todo.

— Te eche de menos, Sam — le confesó.

La ojigris lo contempló con los ojos brillantes, mas no dijo nada; y aclarándose la garganta, desdobló el par de pergaminos que cargaba en brazos.

— Entonces, mañana…

Will sólo la escuchó.

Quizás sus abuelos tenían algo de razón, quizás él si la seguía amando. Si no, ¿cómo explicar ésa revolución de sentimientos en su interior al verla frente a sí?

¿Cómo interpretar a su acelerado corazón?

* * *

Hermione sintió que fueron horas las que pasaron entre el final de su explicación y la respuesta por parte de Harry. Pero cuando lo vio girarse, y ponerse de rodillas frente a ella, un nudo se le formó en la garganta al ver lo arrepentido que estaba.

— ¡Perdóname!… — le suplicó con la voz rasgada de vergüenza tomando sus manos con una mezcla de firmeza y vacilación, como si esperara que en cualquier momento lo rechazara y no pudiera evitarlo — ¡Herm, perdóname, por favor!… — le imploró ahogando las lágrimas. Hermione meneó la cabeza con la barbilla temblándole de emoción — No supe cómo actuar, me sentía herido, creí que no te importaba y… — se calló cuando la ojimiel colocó un par de dedos sobre sus labios evitando que siguiera disculpándose.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, — negó, arrodillándose al igual que él — los dos fuimos un par de tontos, pero eso ya no importa… ¡Te amo Harry, y eso nada lo va a cambiar! — declaró con voz temblorosa.

Harry no dudo en estrecharla en sus brazos con fuerza, la había tenido tanto tiempo lejos que incluso el simple hecho de respirar le costaba trabajo; ahora era como una buena proporción de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Un nuevo latido para su maltrecho corazón. Hermione por su parte enterró el rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro inhalando profundamente el olor de su colonia, sintiendo el calor de su abrazo mucho más cálido que los mismos rayos del sol.

— ¡Merlín, te extrañé tanto!… — le confesó Harry tomando su rostro entre sus manos besándolo incontables de veces haciéndola reír con ternura — Nunca más volvamos a pelear, es lo peor que he sentido en mi vida. Tenerte y al mismo tiempo no tenerte, ¡es insoportable! — expresó limpiando una lágrima que brillaba en su sonrojada mejilla.

— Siempre me has tenido, siempre he sido tuya — le aseguró acariciando su rostro, sintiendo lo áspera de su mejilla por los golpes y la barba.

— ¡Te amo Herm!, dedicaré mi vida entera para demostrártelo… — unió su frente a la suya. Un brillo travieso refulgió en sus ojos. Hermione enarcó una ceja, interrogante — ¿Puedo besarte ahora? — le cuestionó con una sonrisa.

Hermione soltó una corta risa.

— He esperado que lo hagas desde que terminé mi explicación, tonto — le sonrió con gracia.

— Sólo tuyo — le rozó los labios.

— Siempre mío — lo haló tomándolo de la nuca, pegándolo todavía más a su cuerpo. Besándolo de lleno en la boca. Sin saber de dónde venía ésa repentina actitud posesiva. _Por la eternidad_ , pensaron aferrándose al otro.

Fue como un bálsamo luego de una larga espera, las heridas ocasionadas por sus imprudencias sanaron al instante y en su lugar no quedó cicatriz alguna; únicamente la memoria del reencuentro. La reunión después de un largo "Hasta luego".

Con sus labios unidos, jugando a reconocerse, saborearse, provocarse con atrevimiento e inocente picardía, no podían concebir un mejor momento que aquel. Las manos de Hermione perdidas en el cabello alborotado de Harry. Las de él aferradas una a su nuca, la otra a su espalda; encerrándola en sus brazos en un famélico abrazo que esperaban jamás terminara. Apenas y se separaban un par de segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire y más pronto unían sus labios, jugueteando con sus lenguas en una suave caricia.

¿Ir más allá?, era lo que dictaban sus atrofiadas hormonas, el cuerpo. No obstante, el corazón se conformaba con un beso.

El más sagrado de los manjares. El agua y aire de los enamorados.

El sistema de sonido seguía tocando a un moderado volumen ambientando el lugar. Por la ventana, los finos rayos de la luna se filtraban a través de las cortinas, pudiéndose ver en el firmamento las estrellas titilar. Y recostados en la alfombra, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Harry y siendo abrazada por él, Hermione no podía pensar en un lugar más cómodo que aquel.

Harry sonrió mientras seguía acariciando con suavidad el brazo izquierdo de la castaña, se sentía tan a gusto, tan en paz ahora que la tenía a su lado; sintiendo cada parte de su cuerpo amoldarse perfectamente al suyo como si hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro. Y por Merlín, haría lo humanamente posible por mantenerlo así.

Dejaron salir un suspiro sincronizado de completa satisfacción. El hablar del pasado ya no importaba. ¿Pelearon?, no lo recordaban.

Aquello último hizo tomar conciencia a Hermione de algo vital. Y se enderezó apoyándose sobre un brazo y lo miró a los ojos. Harry acarició su mejilla, sonriéndole.

— ¿Qué te pasó? — le preguntó nuevamente, retomando el tema de su "accidente".

Harry arrugó el entrecejo. Mas la idea de mentir no acudió a su cabeza. Ella se merecía su honestidad.

— Ron — le confesó con algo de vergüenza.

— Eso es más que obvio… — señaló chasqueando la lengua, reprobando su altercado. Harry sonrió con humor; obviamente a ella jamás podía engañarla — Pero ¿por qué iba a pegarte Ron? — lo miró extrañada.

— Bueno… — se enderezó para quedar a su altura, tomó su mano — me dijo hace tiempo que, si te hacía daño, o te hacía llorar una vez más, me iba a partir la cara. Nunca lo tomé tan literal hasta que me tiró al suelo de un puñetazo… — sonrió un tanto irónico. Hermione meneó la cabeza mirándolo con reprimenda — Se lo agradezco. Me hizo abrir los ojos — la miró apenado.

— Eso ya no importa — le acarició el cabello.

— Te amo Hermione… — recargó su frente sobre la suya perdiéndose en la miel de sus ojos — Lamento ser tan idiota a veces.

— Y yo tan testaruda — añadió la castaña.

— Aun así, me gustas. Te ves adorable cuando frunces la boca y respingas la nariz — le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, mirándola con adoración.

— Yo no hago eso… — replicó la castaña. E inconscientemente frunció la boca y respingó la nariz. Harry se rio — Bueno, pues tú levantas el mentón con soberbia y frunces la boca como niño mimado — le acusó.

— ¡Hey!, eso no es cierto — e igual que ella, hizo lo que la castaña había señalado anteriormente.

— Pero aun así me gustas… — le besó suavemente la barbilla. Harry se estremeció al sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda — Te ves guapo — añadió con picardía.

— ¿Está intentado seducirme, señorita Granger? — sonrió de medio lado.

— No lo sé, ¿eres un hombre seducidle? — le sonrió coqueta. Harry perdió el aliento y se le quedó viendo embelesado. Hermione se rio de su reacción.

— Sólo por ti — y se inclinó a besarla.

Y mientras se besaban, Harry dedujo que jamás su vida estaría completa si no tenía a Hermione en ella. Quiso y pidió a todos los dioses le dieran la oportunidad de permanecer a su lado siempre. De envejecer junto a ella. Vivir con y para ella. Formar una familia con ella. Y finalmente morir en sus brazos, luego de haber sido inmensamente feliz a su lado.

Sonrió entre el brazo. Tal vez sus ruegos fueran escuchados y respondidos; quizás no. Sólo dependía de él. Por lo pronto, la idea de volverla su esposa le apeteció de sobremanera.

Y sin saber, Hermione pensaba lo mismo. Deseaba envejecer a su lado, formar una familia con él, ver crecer a sus hijos, nietos, bisnietos, tataranietos, y todos los que se pudieran, hasta que finalmente se reunieran con los seres queridos que se les habían adelantado a lo largo de su vida. Encontrarse con aquellas amadas personas en el paraíso después de vivir el suyo en el mundo de los vivos.

— Tendremos que trabajar duro para evitar tener discusiones de ahora en adelante, ¿de acuerdo? — acordó Hermione mirándolo significativamente al culminar el beso.

— De mi tienes toda la disposición del mundo — aceptó Harry.

— Y decirnos todo lo que pasa, no callarnos nada.

— Hecho — asintió.

— No ser impulsivos ni testarudos — convino Hermione.

— Nada de malentendidos… nada de dudas…

— Más te vale, porque tengo un mejor amigo ojiverde que con gusto te patearía el trasero si se te ocurre romper éste pacto — bromeó Hermione, dándole un ligero golpe en el pecho con el dedo.

— Y yo una amiga castaña que no dudaría en lanzarte una maldición cuando te atrevas a volver a dudar de esto que tenemos nosotros dos — le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

Hermione suspiró.

— ¿Cómo lograremos todo esto? — le preguntó en tono bromista.

— Bueno… con práctica y paciencia… — empezó a decir Harry jugando a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Hermione le sonrió — Y, creo tener la solución perfecta para eso… — le sonrió misterioso.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y cuál es? — le preguntó algo escéptica.

Harry sólo le sonrió y se puso de pie ofreciéndole su mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Hermione se incorporó con una mezcla de desconcierto en el rostro.

— Harry, ¿qué haces? — le preguntó curiosa.

— Siéntate — le indicó señalando el sofá. Hermione pudo notar que la mano le transpiraba.

— ¿Está todo bien? — lo miró confundida.

— Ahora sí… — le sonrió tranquilizador. No pudo resistir darle un suave beso en los labios que apenas duró un par de segundos. Suspiró depositando otro beso en su frente — Ésta es mi propuesta.

Para mayor desconcierto de Hermione, Harry caminó hacia su equipo de sonido y presionó un par de botones cortando de momento la música que se escuchaba de fondo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — le preguntó con interés cuando volvió a su lado.

— Sólo escucha — le sonrió sentándose junto a ella.

Y empezó a escucharse una suave melodía…

— Últimamente se te da mucho esto de dedicar canciones ¿no? — le sonrió con coquetería Hermione recargándose en su hombro.

— No sabes cuánto — le besó la frente con cariño. Se le formó un nudo en la boca del estómago cuando empezó a escucharse la letra…

 _Forever can never be long enough for me_

 _To feel like I've had long enough with you_

 _Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

 _But there's one thing left to do_ …

— Harry, ¿qué…? — lo regresó a ver.

 _Now that the weight has lifted_

 _Love has surely shifted my way_.

— Escucha… — le susurró al oído.

 _Marry me_

 _Today and everyday_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Say you will_.

La garganta de Hermione se quedó seca, sus pulmones sin aliento.

— ¿Estás… estás…? — apenas y pudo pronunciar.

 _Together can never be close enough to me_

 _To feel like I'm close enough to you_

 _You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

 _And you are beautiful_.

Por respuesta Harry la besó largamente en los labios, la letra entrando por sus oídos hasta sus corazones.

 _Now that the wait is over_

 _And love has finally showed her my way_.

Susurrándose y prometiéndose amor para siempre con ése beso…

 _Marry me_

 _Today and everyday_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Say you will_.

— Te amo Herm — murmuró con la voz enronquecida. Y le cantó las últimas estrofas al oído, mareándola con el significado de las palabras y su cálido aliento.

— " _Promise me_

 _You'll always be…_

 _Happy by my side_

 _I promise to_

 _Sing to you…_

 _When all the music dies_ "

La miró directo a los ojos y le siguió cantando hasta el final. El último verso llenando sus corazones de emoción.

— " _Marry me_

 _Today and everyday_

 _Marry me_

 _If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe_

 _Say you will_

 _Say you will_

 _Marry me_."

El mundo se detuvo en aquel instante; todo sonido se extinguió; la brisa que azotaba contra las ventanas se paralizó; los latidos de sus corazones se acompasaron.

Harry se levantó del sillón, únicamente para dejarse caer lentamente al suelo, frente a Hermione, apoyado en una rodilla; su mano sostenida con firmeza entre las suyas. Sus miradas conectadas. Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo al comprender la intención de su novio, sus ojos mieles se dilataron de sorpresa. Los ojos de Harry brillaron. Y las palabras salieron de sus labios sin vacilación alguna, rompiendo con el silencio…

— Cásate conmigo.


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: DESDE HOY Y PARA SIEMPRE**

Dos meses después…

" _¡SÍ!_ "

El grito de alegría de Hermione parecía resonar en la cabeza de Harry mientras llenaba el último papeleo del día.

Aun no lo podía creer del todo, cuando le pidió a Hermione que se casaran, pensó que tal vez ella no aceptaría, pero lo que recibió de respuesta lo hizo sinceramente el hombre más feliz del mundo.

¡Sería su esposa, por Dios!, pensó con una gran sonrisa.

Flash Back

Quizás fueron otros seis años los que Harry tuvo que esperar hasta que Hermione asumiera lo que le estaba pidiendo, hasta que finalmente, soltando un suspiro entrecortado, y pasando saliva con dificultad, la castaña parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

— Dijimos que nada de arrebatos — fue su débil voz la que lo intranquilizó.

— ¿Entonces…? — le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo que en cualquier momento lo rechazaría. Su cerebro empezó de pronto a trabajar a toda marcha. Viendo los pros y los contras de aquella decisión. Y lentamente fue sacando conclusiones del porqué de su respuesta…

— Si… — susurró Hermione, asombrándolo y sorprendiéndose a sí misma. Harry la regresó a ver, creyendo haber oído mal. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la observó asentir constantemente mientras le sonreía con los ojos anegados en lágrimas — Si, — repitió con más convicción, haciéndolo sonreír. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione — Merlín, ¡si, si, si quiero ser tu esposa!, ¡SI! — terminó gritando sin darse cuenta, abalanzándose sobre él y arrancándole un chillido que pudo interpretarse tanto de júbilo, como de dolor cuando ambos aterrizaron en el suelo.

Y eso no pudo compararse a lo que sintió cuando besó por primera vez los labios de su prometida.

Fin Flash Back

Al fin, y después de tantas adversidades, podían tener la felicidad que siempre soñaron. Eso y mucho más.

No más piedras filosofares que salvar. No más cámaras de los secretos que descubrir. No más Dementores que los atormentaran. No más torneos donde los pusieran en riesgo. No más delegados del Ministerio que les impidiera estar juntos. No más batallas y pérdidas. No más Voldemort.

No más separaciones.

Suspiró con emoción. Solamente un par de semanas más. Es todo lo que faltaba para poder llamarla suya ante todos.

Para hacerla su mujer… de nuevo. Ése último pensamiento lo hizo soltar una sonrisa de gracia, meneando la cabeza. Y es que aún no podía creer que lo tuviera a pan y agua durante ése tiempo, pensó con humor. Pero si así lo quería, estaba bien; él sería paciente.

Flash Back

— Quédate conmigo ésta noche — le pidió Harry con sus labios unidos. La sintió sonreír en medio del beso.

— Está bien… — aceptó. Una mano del ojiverde se posicionó sutilmente en su cintura — pero no haremos nada — lo cortó en el acto, deteniendo su mano y alejándose con renuencia de sus labios.

— ¿Qué?… — la miró con incredulidad.

— Estás convaleciente — le señaló, mirándolo seria.

— No pasa nada, no me duele — replicó en el acto haciendo el intento de besarla de nuevo.

— Harry… — tomó su rostro entre sus manos, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos, solemne — No.

— Hermione… — la miró agonizante. Cual si le dijeran a un niño que ése año no habría Navidad.

— Tus costillas no sanan aun, te harás daño — trató de hacerlo entender. Aunque por la forma en que lo decía, parecía que se lo estuviera repitiendo a ella también.

— No si tú estás arriba… — repuso el ojiverde con desenvoltura. Hermione lo miró escandalizada, y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose en extremo — No era… Quise decir… — intentó remediar su boca suelta.

— Aun así, no es buena idea, porque nos podemos dejar llevar por… la pasión, y… — comenzó a balbucear Hermione de manera atropellada, sonrojándose. Harry juraba que su rostro estaba ya a punto de quedar calcinado, lo sentía en llamas — Ay, no me hagas repetirlo — musitó incómoda.

— ¿De todas formas te quedas? — no pudo evitar preguntarle.

Hermione lo pensó unos segundos, que fueron una tortura para Harry, hasta que finalmente asintió.

— Si… Pero sólo a dormir — añadió con rapidez. Harry no puso objeción alguna.

— Está bien, solamente quiero estar contigo — sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Aquella frase le dio por recompensa un beso igual de emotivo que el primero.

Fin Flash Back

Después de todo, si algo le había enseñado la vida, es que esperar, siempre le traía cosas buenas.

Así que en definitiva lo valía.

* * *

Una soleada mañana le dio la bienvenida a un nuevo día a Will. Quien, en la cocina de una colorida casa, degustaba un humeante café mientras leía el periódico matutino como cualquier otra persona. Ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde su arribo a casa; tan rápido, y sin darse cuenta. Pues el tiempo era algo que no había valorado hasta ése entonces. No cuando el alma está más entretenida viviendo el presente.

Tantas cosas habían cambiado en ése tiempo… otras, sólo habían sido reveladas. Cómo el infinito cariño que sentía por Jean; y el irrevocable amor hacia su Sam…

Flash Back

Cinco semanas de constantes citas y de recuperar la confianza de Sam, y aun así Will no encontraba las palabras correctas para describir lo que sentía por ella.

¿Era aprecio?, ¿afecto?… _¿Cariño?_ , suspiró abrumado.

No. Era algo más. Algo que no sabía explicar, pero le estrujaba de manera dolorosa el corazón cuando no la tenía a su lado. Algo que le aceleraba el pulso cuando la tenía frente a sí. Que lo mantenía las noches en vela contando las horas para verla una vez más. Y que sin duda lo dejaba sin aliento cuando la veía sonreír o escuchaba el sonido de su risa.

No, no era cariño. De eso estaba seguro.

Se puso de pie, empezando a caminar por su oficina, rememorando su relación con ella…

La primera cita que tuvieron fue una cena en un tradicional restaurante de Irlanda, donde después de poco más de una hora de completo silencio e ingerir alimentos, apenas y se dirigieron la palabra, no se diga de verse de frente. Al final, Sam le permitió pagar la cuenta, agradeciéndole la cena, y se marchó sola a su casa.

La segunda cita; algo que Will aún no sabía ni como había conseguido; fue una caminata por el pueblo al atardecer. Dos horas en las que Sam intentaba por todos los medios no desviar la conversación a algo que no fuera trabajo; aunque para el final del recorrido terminó riendo junto al ojiazul de una anécdota contada por el pelinegro acerca de su antiguo empleo en Inglaterra.

Para la tercera cita; la cual constó de una visita al cine; Will se encontró a si mismo hablando con una Sam mucho más relajada e incluso participativa en la conversación, que no sólo se reía de sus bromas, sino que le sonreía con un dejo de calidez cuando lo veía clasificar sus golosinas por colores y sabores, algo que tenía la costumbre hacer desde la niñez.

La cuarta fue muchísimo mejor, pensaba actualmente Will; no sólo habían hablado, reído, e incluso bromeado un poco; sino que Sam no se opuso a que la acompañara a casa, y terminó agradeciéndole la velada con un breve abrazo y un beso en la mejilla que hizo que ambos se quedaran viendo a los ojos durante largos minutos antes de despedirse finalmente.

Pero la quinta cita, aquella misma cita de ése pasado fin de semana; fue la bomba que desató el revuelo de emociones en él. Habían quedado en ir a cenar, mas Sam le canceló a última hora diciendo que no podría pues debía cuidar de Kelly y su sobrino Scott; y Will se encontró a si mismo sin poder evitar resistirse a ofrecerse de voluntario para ayudarla… Luego de horas y horas en las que habló con Kelly y rio junto a Sam al observar los múltiples gestos que hacía Scott cuando le tocabas la naricita y barbilla; fue la hora de decir adiós nuevamente. Y todo lo que Will pensó recibiría ésa noche fue destrozado por completo ante la avasalladora sensación que lo recorrió cuando Sam se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó con una ternura, pasión y delicadeza increíble que lo dejaron sin aliento, con las rodillas temblando y el corazón acelerado, viendo todo sacudirse a su alrededor.

Suspiró de nuevo, pasándose ésta vez una mano inconscientemente por los labios, sintiendo aun el sabor y la tibieza de los de Sam.

Ése beso fue inesperado y sorprendente. Ni en sus mejores sueños pensó que volvería a besar a Sam alguna vez, pero ahora que había descubierto seguía sintiendo lo mismo con sus besos, no podía estar más confundido.

Sólo tenía la certeza, de que, si no averiguaba rápidamente lo que sentía realmente, terminaría volviéndose loco.

Pegó un brusco respingo cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió de par en par antes de que la intrusa la cerrara con llave a su espalda.

— ¡Sam! — musitó ahogadamente. La "villana" de su historia frente a él, mirándolo seriamente.

— Escucha, sé que las cosas han sido… confusas, los últimos años. Tú te fuiste. Luego regresaste. Y después te disculpaste y me pediste una oportunidad para recobrar mi confianza, pero… — ni siquiera lo saludó, los ojos grises de Sam brillaban con tanta determinación, y sus palabras se escuchaban tan seguras, que Will pasó saliva, sintiéndose minúsculo en aquella espaciosa habitación — Pero Will, Dios, desde que regresaste sacudiste mi mundo de nuevo… — terminó confesando, dando un tentativo paso hacia él.

Will pasó saliva, el corazón se le aceleró como siempre que la sentía cerca, y sus ojos vagaban de sus grises ojos a sus rosados labios.

— Y estos días que pasamos juntos no fueron más que para confirmarme lo que llevo sabiendo hace años y me negaba a aceptar, y es que… — suspiró, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua cual si quisiera callarse a sí misma antes de arriesgarse a decir algo que terminaría dañándola. Se detuvo frente a él y lo miró con vacilación — ¡Yo aún te amo! — musitó frágilmente. Perdiendo la confianza de golpe.

Dicen que las acciones nos hacen mover montañas, incluso atravesar océanos. Pero Will no podía estar en mayor desacuerdo en ése momento. No fueron sus acciones las que lo hicieron viajar a Inglaterra. No fueron sus acciones las que lo hicieron atravesar todo el país para volver a Irlanda. Ahora lo sabía.

Habían sido sus decisiones. Su amor.

Las acciones nos hacen equivocarnos, fallar y después volver a errar si no se piensa. Pero el amor… el amor que ahora Sam le manifestaba era el único que sabía Will podía mover montañas, atravesar océanos, incluso sacarlo de orbita.

Su decisión a arriesgarse nuevamente con él. A pesar de haber accionado mal. Su amor que le permitía perdonarlo. Su decisión que la impulsaba a darle una segunda oportunidad. Su amor…

Y fue ahí que Will supo que irremediablemente su amor del pasado ya no existía… Pues la verdad sea dicha, jamás estuvo ahí… sino en ella. En Sam.

Restando el escaso metro que los separaba, se lanzó sobre ella besándola de lleno en la boca, sintiendo como si respirara aire puro después de muchos años. Definitivamente un beso lo puede cambiar todo, pensó mientras entrelazaba sus manos en su cabello negro y su espalda, acercándola a él con urgencia. Te pueden abrir los ojos del corazón… y del alma.

— ¡Yo también te amo! — le dijo apenas separándose un par de segundos de sus labios antes de que la propia Sam lo atrajera hacia ella nuevamente.

No, nunca fue cariño, resolvió Will para sí mientras estrechaba a Sam entre sus brazos. Siempre había sido amor. Fue él quien se negó a aceptarlo. Pero ya había madurado. Ahora era merecedor de ella. De su amor.

Fin Flash Back

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo. Mas arrugó el entrecejo al observar un sobre en la mesa con su nombre escrito sobre él. Rasgó el sobre y extrajo el pergamino que había dentro, comenzando a leerlo… Su rostro fue pasando del desconcierto al escepticismo, hasta que finalmente sus ojos brillaron con jovial alegría.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho…? — murmuró en voz alta.

— ¿Qué cosa? — le preguntó una mujer que recién entraba a la cocina, vestida con una túnica beige con negro.

Will se giró para recibir a la recién llegada extendiendo sus brazos para permitirle sentarse en su regazo. Un suave beso en los labios le arrancó otra genuina sonrisa.

— Exactamente, ¿qué planes tienes para dentro de dos semanas? — le preguntó de manera sugerente a Sam.

La ojigris arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué? — la emoción se percibió en sus rasgos alegres.

Will le tendió el pergamino que leía…

" _Estimado señor William Reeves:_

 _Hermione Jean Granger & Harry James Potter_

 _Lo invitan cordialmente a su enlace nupcial._

 _El día 15 de agosto en punto de las 7 p.m. en la abadía de Westminster._

 _Posteriormente a acompañarlos en la recepción en Ottery Saint Catchpole_."

Al igual que como le había sucedido a su novio, Sam fue expresando diferentes emociones en su rostro, hasta que finalmente suspiró con una sonrisa y se recargó en el hombro de Will.

— Si algún día te aburres del trabajo en el Ministerio, ser casamentero no sería mala opción — le comentó con un dejo de burla, haciéndolo reír.

— Me he retirado del negocio… — lamentó Will, siguiéndole el juego — Aunque, quizás pueda hacer un último trabajo — añadió, mirándola de forma especial, insinuante.

Sam sonrió ampliamente y le dio un largo beso en los labios.

— Te amo… — murmuró Will contra sus labios.

— Yo también — dijo Sam.

— Ven conmigo a Inglaterra. Acompáñame en éste día tan especial para Jean y para mí — le pidió. Sam no pudo más que asentir con una sonrisa.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Hermione se embarcaba en el laborioso mundo de los preparativos de boda en compañía de Luna y Ginny, quienes, si fuera posible, estaban más frenéticas e imparables que cuando planearon el enlace entre la pelirroja y Neville.

—… ¿cómo que confirmar el pedido del pastel?, ¡faltan las invitaciones! — saltó Luna escandalizada cuando Ginny propuso ir a una elegante repostería en Londres y elegir el pastel de bodas.

— Lu, las invitaciones fueron enviadas hace ya una semana. Para el día de hoy ya todos tienen la suya — le dijo Ginny.

— ¡Un segundo!… — saltó de nuevo, deteniendo su caminar — ¿Todas, todas? — enfatizó. Ginny asintió.

Con una mirada de dolor y reproche, la rubia se giró a encarar a Hermione, quien dedujo lo que se le venía.

— ¿No me piensas invitar a tu boda?, — fue su dolida acusación — ¿a mí?, ¿a mí que te he acompañado en todo momento?, ¿qué secundé todas tus estupideces sin juzgar?, ¿que fui tu pañuelo de lágrimas?, ¡¿tu supuesta mejor amiga?!… — musitó en un hilito de voz lo último, sus ojos brillantes — Porque si ya no quieres ser mi amiga tampoco, mejor dímelo ahora y ahórrame el dolor después — medio sollozó.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, desconcertada ante su sensibilidad.

Ginny las miró insegura, preguntándose en silencio si debía intervenir o no.

— Claro, supongo que ahora sólo Harry forma parte de tu vida, como ya se van a casar — la barbilla le tembló.

— ¿Qué? — volvió a repetir Hermione, ésta vez con incredulidad de sus palabras.

— Ocho años de amistad a la basura. Pero debí haberlo previsto, a él lo conoces más tiempo, es natural que ahora ocho años te parezcan ocho días — murmuró con amargura.

— Pero ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?… — inquirió la castaña. La rubia desvió la mirada con soberbia — Luna, la invitación a la boda se la enviamos a Ron porque es tu pareja, irás con él ¿no?; supusimos que no había necesidad de mandarles una a ti y otra a él, sería raro — le explicó contemplándola con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Pues sí, si iré con él. ¡Pero si iban a hacer eso, ¿no me la pudiste haber enviado a mí?!… — la regresó a ver con reproche — Ahorrarme todo el dolor que me haces pasar al hacerme creer que ya no te importo, que ya no me quieres — la miró afligida.

Hermione suprimió el deseo de rodar los ojos.

— De acuerdo. Perdona, es sólo que no lo pensamos en ése momento. Luego te doy una exclusivamente para ti. ¿De acuerdo? — acordó.

Luna chilló feliz, olvidando por completo que hacia menos de un minuto estaba a punto de tirarse al Támesis para ahogarse en su supuesta pena.

— ¿Y de dónde sacas que te dejaré de querer sólo porque me voy a casar con Harry? — inquirió la ojimiel.

— Sólo lo dije para tener mi invitación… — confesó sin vergüenza — Además, admitámoslo Herm, entre él y yo, llevo las de ganar — le guiñó un ojo, entrelazando su brazo con el suyo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿A la imprenta entonces? — le preguntó a Hermione. Suspirando con cansancio, la castaña asintió.

Faltaban dos semanas para la boda. Habían acordado por mutuo acuerdo que la recepción se llevaría a cabo en la casa de Harry; después de todo, tenía un gigantesco patio trasero, quizás igual de grande que el de La Madriguera. La ceremonia religiosa, por otro lado, y cumpliendo a un capricho de Hermione y Jean Granger, sería en la abadía de Westminster. Hermione no quiso ni preguntar cómo es que Harry había conseguido aquel lugar que se destinaba únicamente a la realeza, aunque tampoco es que se hubiera quejado cuando su prometido le comunicó que se casarían ahí…

Flash Back

— ¡Estás bromeando! — soltó Hermione entre el escepticismo y la perplejidad.

Jean, su madre, tenía los ojos dilatados de sorpresa, sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado; y Hugh, se padre, sólo fruncía el entrecejo molesto, sin saber porque era tan importante aquel lugar.

— Claro que no. El 15 de agosto tenemos reservada la… — sus palabras quedaron opacadas por los chillidos de su prometida y su próxima suegra.

— ¡Dónde se casa la realeza! — chilló la señora Granger, sin poder concebirlo aún.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — volvió a exclamar Hermione, pero ésta vez con euforia. Harry negó con la cabeza, y terminó contagiándose de su misma alegría cuando la castaña se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con tanta pasión que sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, y sonrió atontado. Vagamente recordó que estaban sentados en la sala de la casa de sus suegros, y más importante, que ellos estaban ahí.

Hugh sólo pudo gruñir con molestia al observar la escena, y se aclaró la garganta con vigor con la intención de separarlos. Jean, su esposa, le dio un codazo en las costillas, censurándolo, mientras veía la escena con los ojos anegados en lágrimas de alegría por su hija.

— ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!… ¡Te amo!… — le decía entre beso y beso Hermione a Harry.

El padre de la castaña volvió a toser con más fuerza.

— ¡Oh por favor!, déjalos ser — le amonestó la señora Granger. Y fue ése comentario el que los hizo separarse, sólo para reír. Harry comprendió entonces de donde venía ése carácter tan cambiante de Hermione.

— ¿Entonces no estás molesta por haber adelantado la boda dos meses? — le preguntó con inocencia a la ojimiel.

Ésta negó con la cabeza, aun rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

— Me parece perfecto. Ya no aguanto más para ser tu mujer — soltó sin pensar.

— ¡Hermione Jean Granger! — saltó su padre enrojeciendo de coraje.

— Es una forma de decir, papi — le sonrió inocentemente, rompiendo el abrazo con su prometido.

Pero eso no calmó a su padre, quien fulminó al ojiverde con la mirada. La clara amenaza que expresaban sus ojos lo hicieron sudar frío.

— Hoy regresas a ésta casa — dictaminó Hugh con firmeza. Ingeniándoselas para dedicarle una mirada autoritaria a su hija, y una fulminante al ojiverde.

— Papá… — lo miró incrédula. El pelinegro se encogió en el asiento por la hostilidad que percibía por parte de su suegro.

— El centro de Londres es muy peligroso. Más si vives sola… — se justificó, viéndola un par de segundos. Y sin poderse contener miró a Harry añadiendo: — Quien sabe qué clase de tipos existan que puedan meterse a tu departamento mientras duermes.

El mensaje subliminal de la oración no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Jean chasqueó la lengua. Hermione fingió sentirse ofendida, mas sus mejillas se sonrojaron, delatándola. Y Harry… el pobre ojiverde palideció, sudando frío.

— Y Harry no querrá eso… ¿Verdad? — añadió mordaz.

— ¿Qué?… Oh, eh, no, no. No, por supuesto que no, señor Granger — replicó el ojiverde con rapidez. Hermione lo miró molesta. Pero era mejor que lo mirara así ahora, a quedar viuda antes de la boda, pensó para si su prometido.

— Así sea entonces — asintió con aire satisfecho el señor Granger.

— ¡Hugh! — le amonestó Jean.

— Es por el bien de la niña, Jean. ¿O no… Harry? — se dirigió de manera amenazadora al pelinegro, casi deletreando su nombre al pronunciarlo.

Sin poder encontrar su propia voz, éste asintió.

— ¡Harry! — le recriminó su novia. El pelinegro no pudo más que sonreírle de forma vacilante… temeroso por la insistente mirada de Hugh Granger.

— Hermione puede quedarse en su casa. Si no ha pasado nada en el tiempo que lleva ahí, no creo que pase ahora. Además, el barrio en el que vive es muy pacífico — Hermione asintió dándole la razón a su madre. Aferrándose a su argumento cual si fuera un salvavidas.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro. ¿Qué tal que entra un mago, a ver, qué eh?… — la retó a responderle — Es mejor prevenir, Jean.

— Cariño… — le dijo entre dientes — con todo lo que ha pasado los siete años que estuvo en Hogwarts, ¿de verdad todavía dudas de sus habilidades como bruja? — le espetó de vuelta. Las mejillas del señor Granger se tiñeron de rojo.

— Bueno, no. Por supuesto que no, pero… — intentó argumentar.

— Y mi departamento está protegido contra magos y muggles — añadió con rapidez Hermione, tomando la mano de Harry en busca de apoyo.

El ojiverde abrió la boca para interferir, más la cerró en el acto cuando su suegro lo acribilló con la mirada nuevamente.

— ¿Lo ves?… — le preguntó su esposa — Deja de ser tan desconfiado — le susurró por lo bajo.

— ¡Pero Jean…! — saltó su esposo de manera inconforme.

— Jean, nada. Es la vida de Hermione, y ya es lo suficientemente grande para saber que está bien… y que está mal… — añadió con una significativa mirada a su hija. Ésta fingió no haber escuchado — Pero si es para que puedas respirar tranquilo; pues que se quede con Luna, así las dos se harían compañía — resolvió en voz alta.

El señor Granger estuvo a punto de protestar, pero un pisotón de su esposa le valió para mantener la boca cerrada.

Fin Flash Back

— Anda Herm, vámonos. Te nos quedas en las nubes. Además, debemos regresar pronto a mi departamento… — la llamó Luna, cuando horas más tarde se quedaba sumergida en sus recuerdos — No vaya a ser que llamen tus papás y empiecen a suponer cosas — añadió con burla.

— Muy graciosa… — miró mal a la rubia. Ésta le sonrió con inocencia.

Flash Back

Hermione no podía más que maldecir por lo bajo mientras dejaba un par de maletas en la habitación de huéspedes del departamento de Luna, y escuchaba a la rubia carcajearse desde la sala.

Ésta vez su padre sí que se había extralimitado. ¡Mira que no confiar en ella y obligarla a quedarse con ellos o con Luna!

Oh, pero ya se enteraría Hugh Granger quien era ella.

Con tanto orgullo que hablaba siempre de ella con sus amistades y familiares. Resaltando sus valores. Sus cualidades. ¿A dónde había ido a parar todo eso ahora eh?, se preguntó con molestia, dándole una patada de frustración a su maleta.

Puras patrañas. Si de verdad sentía toda ésa confianza hacia ella, ¿por qué entonces no la manifestaba cuando se refería a su relación con Harry?

— ¿Te ayudo con eso? — salió de sus pensamientos cuando Luna la llamó desde la puerta. A leguas se notaba que se estaba conteniendo para no soltarse a reír.

— No — masculló ceñuda.

— Vamos Herm, no es tan malo. De veras, a todo el mundo le pasa… — se le escapó una risa amortiguada — Mi papá lo hizo cuando se enteró que Ronald y yo andábamos de novios… ¡Sólo que no me mandó a aislar!… — rompió a reír sin aguantarse más.

Hermione gruñó con fastidio. Luna también se las pagaría, se prometió.

— Ay… que risa con tu papá… — se carcajeaba la rubia, con lágrimas en los ojos — Sospechando de Harry… ¡Ay, si supiera!… — se dejó caer en la cama de la castaña sin poder soportar más su peso.

— Ni te atrevas — le advirtió Hermione, mirándola seriamente.

— Dime una cosa. No sabe nada del viaje a Hawaii, ¿verdad?, — le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un suave rosado — que va. Y mucho menos acerca de aquel fin de semana que pasaron juntos. O que te acompañó a Paris… — se volvió a reír — Ya me imagino que hicieron allá pillines: ¡escribirle a la cigüeña! — se carcajeó, secándose las lágrimas. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada, sus mejillas se sonrojaron en extremo.

— De haber sabido que te comportarías así, me hubiera ido con Ginny — le espetó.

— Ya, ya. Olvídalo. Es sólo que es muy gracioso… — suprimió la risa — Está bien, ya pasó… — respiró profundo — Bueno, si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde está todo. En cuanto al alquiler, luego lo revisamos en tu contrato… — le embromó. Hermione la miró con hastío — Pero eso sí, cero visitas nocturnas; solamente durante el día. Y por favor, si van a hacer algo, que no sea en mi cama. O la ducha. O la mesa de la cocina. O la barra… — se estremeció — ¡Merlín!, ya te di ideas. Sólo, no lo hagan en mi departamento — le suplicó con fingida dramatización.

— Me hubiera quedado con mis padres — se lamentó Hermione. Y Luna no tardó en volverse a reír.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿En qué íbamos? — les preguntó Hermione, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

— A confirmar ahora la vajilla — le recordó Ginny.

— Claro…

— Luna, la ceremonia es dentro de semana y media, ¿y no has conseguido un vestido? — la reprendía Ginny un par de días después.

— Si conseguí. Pero ya no me gusta — se justificó la rubia.

— Honestamente… — suspiró Ginny como quien dice: "¿A ti cuando algo te convence?"

— Además soy una de las damas. Debo resaltar — volvió a decir mientras pasaba los vestidos, observándolos con ojo crítico.

— Pues más te vale que te apures en elegir, porque si no lo tienes para el día de mi boda… — le empezó a decir Hermione.

— Ah, eso no es mi culpa… — saltó en el acto la rubia — Ustedes que son unos desconsiderados, ¡mira que planear todo para dentro de dos meses y medio!, ¿cómo creían que nos las arreglaríamos nosotros para prepararnos para la boda eh? — se quejó Luna.

— ¡Oye!, si la boda es de Harry y mía… — se indignó Hermione — Se supone que somos nosotros quienes debemos estar preparados.

— Pero es como si fuera nuestra… — se señaló a ella misma y a la pelirroja — Francamente Herm, ¿quiénes son las que siempre hacen todo el trabajo? — la miró significativamente.

— Bueno, pues… pues… ¡Ashh!, ¡ustedes!, ¿de acuerdo? — se exasperó. Ginny y Luna se sonrieron con suficiencia.

— Ahí lo tienes. Así que no me andes apurando… — zanjó finalmente, terminando en su inspección con un suspiro de inconformidad — Anda, vamos a aquella de allá. También se ven unos lindos — les señaló la boutique de enfrente.

— Primero a comer… — se precipitó Ginny a decir. Sus amigas la vieron extrañadas, apenas hacia hora y media que lo habían hecho — Tiene hambre, ¿qué puedo hacer? — se justificó señalándose el vientre. Hermione y Luna le sonrieron con entendimiento. El bebé Longbottom Weasley necesitaba alimentarse para crecer sano y fuerte.

Flash Back

—… Además, una boda es un excelente augurio, traen suerte… — le comentaba Luna a modo de confidencialidad aquel día. Hermione y Ginny se sonrieron entre sí. Su amiga nunca cambiaría, pensaron — Incluso en algunas partes se dice que anuncian la llegada de un niño — murmuró distraída.

Hermione y Ginny se atragantaron con su propia saliva, mas fue la pelirroja quien tuvo problemas para respirar.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó la castaña, palmeándole la espalda. Luna se giró a verlas arrugando el entrecejo. Ginny asintió respirando entrecortadamente, las mejillas se le habían sonrojado por el esfuerzo de respirar.

— Sí, sí. Sólo fue… Estoy bien… — repuso tomando aire profundamente. Luna se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. Mas Hermione la contempló con recelo.

— Aunque, claro, es sólo un mito. De ser verdad, con la boda de Neville y Ginny, hubiera salido alguien embarazada al poco tiempo ¿no? — volvió a decir la rubia.

Ginny le sonrió titubeante cuando se giró hacia ella. Hermione por alguna razón aparentó estar muy interesada en un juego de servilletas que había en una mesa.

— Así que… ¿Qué se te antoja Herm? — le preguntó repentinamente Luna a la castaña.

— ¿Antojar?, ¿por qué debería de antojárseme algo? — respingó nerviosa. Luna arrugó el entrecejo.

— Servilletas. Adornos de mesa. ¿Recuerdas porque estamos aquí, no es así?

— ¡Oh!, sí, claro… — se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

— ¿Y? — insistió con impaciencia Luna. Ginny se había quedado pensativa.

— Bueno, pues… — titubeó — No sé, todas son muy bonitos. ¿Ustedes que opinan? — les preguntó.

— Que estás muy extraña… — replicó la rubia por lo bajo — Oye, y a todo esto. ¿Qué está haciendo Harry?, nunca viene con nosotros — le señaló, frunciendo el entrecejo con desaprobación.

— Está trabajando Lu. Y si ayuda. ¿Recuerdas la vez que lo tuvimos hasta las dos de la mañana viendo catálogos de comida y no sé qué más?

— Cierto. Lo había olvidado… — recordó la ojiazul — ¿Y tú, Ginny?, ¿qué opinas? — se giró a su amiga pelirroja. Quien veía distraída un punto fijo en el horizonte.

— Sí, sí. Ése está perfecto — comentó inconscientemente.

Sus amigas la vieron con extrañes.

— Aun no decidimos nada… — le dijo Hermione, trayéndola a la realidad — ¿Todo bien?

Ginny se mordió el labio, regresando a verlas. Sus ojos brillantes.

— Tengo que decirles algo. Yo… Bueno, Neville y yo… — se corrigió en un balbuceo, haciendo un ademán nervioso con las manos.

— ¿Quieren ser los padrinos?… — la atajó Luna en el acto — Ah no. Ni lo sueñes, ésos seremos Ronald y yo. ¿Verdad Herm? — la regresó a ver de golpe. Hermione pasó la mirada de una a otra, nerviosa, sintiéndose acorralada.

— No, no es eso… — la cortó Ginny, restándole importancia — Además lo más seguro es que los elijan a ustedes, ni para qué preocuparse — le dijo a Luna.

— ¡¿En serio?! — regresó a ver a Hermione con los ojos brillantes.

— Bueno, no hemos decidido nada aun, pero hablamos y creemos que…

— ¡Ahh!, ¡yo encantada Herm! — soltó un gritito, abrazándola.

— ¡Oigan!, ¿podrían prestarme atención? — les llamó la atención Ginny con los brazos en la cadera. Por un momento sus amigas visualizaron a la señora Weasley.

— Si, perdona Ginny. ¿Qué decías? — le preguntó Hermione.

— De acuerdo, bien, pues…

— Habla ya — la apuró Luna con gesto impaciente.

— Está bien, está bien. Es sólo que… pues nunca he dado una noticia como ésta, es la primera vez y quiero que sea algo que recuerde, así que… — tomó aire. Hermione la miró preocupada.

— No te estarás echando para atrás en lo de dama, ¿verdad? — le acusó la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados.

— ¿Qué?, no, por supuesto que no… — negó, pasándose una mano por el rostro con exasperación — Por Merlín, ¿podrías dejar de pensar por un segundo en la boda y prestarme atención?; además no sé qué tiene que ver eso con el hecho de que ¡esté embarazada!… — soltó en un exabrupto.

Sus amigas enmudecieron en el acto ante aquellas palabras. El silencio fue roto al cabo de un minuto por el sonido de un golpe, como quien se golpea la frente por su metida de pata.

— Se supone que así no lo diría — se lamentó Ginny con la mano aun en la frente.

— ¡Estás embarazada! — chillaron a la par Luna y Hermione, abalanzándose sobre ella en un eufórico abrazo. Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

— De ocho semanas — añadió con orgullo materno.

— ¡Ginny, esto es fantástico!, ¡muchísimas felicidades! — aclamó Hermione secándose un par de lágrimas de emoción.

— ¡El primer bebé del grupo! — ovacionó Luna a su vez, haciéndolas reír.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Aun no puedo creerlo… — Ginny sonreía ampliamente — Al principio pensé que era un simple retraso, ya saben, algo normal; pero después, hace un par de días me sentí mal una mañana y no le quise dar importancia. Hasta que fui a visitar a la abuela de Neville y ella me comentó algo que me dejó con la duda, porque dijo que me veía diferente, radiante o algo así… Y bueno, al siguiente día le comenté a Neville que tenía ciertas dudas, y él me llevó de inmediato a Hogwarts con madame Pomfrey… — sus ojos brillaron. Que hubiera sido en Hogwarts donde recibieran la noticia, había sido muchísimo mejor — El pobre casi sufre un infarto cuando nos dijo que estoy embarazada… — terminó con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y la voz temblándole de emoción — Por Dios, ¡voy a ser mamá! — chilló emocionada.

— ¡Voy a ser tía! — saltó Luna al mismo tiempo, ocasionando la risa de las tres.

— Entonces eso quiere decir que fue durante su luna de miel ¿no? — le preguntó Hermione, haciendo cuentas.

— Si — sonrió un tanto sonrojada.

— ¡Vaya!, sí que les rindió la luna de miel eh… — exclamó Luna con picardía. Hermione chasqueó la lengua con reprimenda. Ginny sonrió nerviosa — Quien lo hubiera pensado del tímido Neville — aquel comentario detonó el sonrojo de la señora Longbottom.

— ¡Luna! — le censuró la castaña.

— ¿Y para cuando nace? — quiso saber la aludida.

Fin Flash Back

— ¿Qué es eso? — le preguntó Ginny a Luna cuando ocupaban una mesa de un local de comida en Piccadilly Circus y la rubia sacaba una enorme lista del fondo de su bolsa.

— La lista de los invitados que confirmaron su asistencia a la boda — comentó distraídamente, pasando la mirada por la hoja con concentración.

— ¿Y porque la tienes tú? — le preguntó confundida.

— Porque estoy buscando algo — se limitó a decir.

Ginny la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, mas le restó importancia al asunto cuando se acercó el mesero con su orden de comida.

Hermione sin embargo no le quitó la mirada de encima a su amiga ojiazul, contemplándola con preocupación cuando la escuchó emitir un suave suspiro de consternación al darle la vuelta a la hoja cuando no encontró lo que buscaba.

— Tal vez ha estado ocupado, sabes que ahora que Will no está… — empezó a decirle.

— No ha respondido mis llamadas, ni mis cartas… — la cortó Luna sin siquiera mirarla — Las veces que fui a su oficina o su casa, solamente me recibió dos veces. Dos veces, Herm. ¿En que podría estar ocupado para ni siquiera tener tiempo para mi eh? — sin querer su voz se escuchó brusca. Y suspirando, regresó a ver a su amiga con culpabilidad.

— Tal vez sólo necesita tiempo — opinó la castaña.

— Claro… — sonrió Luna con amargura — Tiempo de mi — completó.

— Terry irá a la boda Lu, me lo confirmó vía lechuza… — la tranquilizó — Ahí podrán hablar. Por lo pronto trata de entenderlo, se está dando una oportunidad. Quiere empezar de cero — le hizo ver.

Luna mordió sus labios con impotencia. Tiempo. Eso era lo que él necesitaba. Pero ¿qué había de ella?… Lo único que quería era saber de él. Cualquier cosa. Simplemente poder verlo… escuchar su voz.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas desde la última vez que hablaron con normalidad, y extrañaba a su mejor amigo. Extrañaba a Terry.

Pero él ahora la evitaba, y aunque trataba de comprenderlo, se rehusaba a hacerlo por su terquedad. Aun cuando una parte de ella le reprochaba ser ella la causante de ésa actitud en él. Todo porque no lo podía amar de la manera en que Terry lo deseaba.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, volviendo a guardar la lista. Rogando para sus adentros para que de verdad ése tiempo lejos de ella le estuviera sirviendo a su amigo; porque en lo que a ella respectaba, estaba descubriendo que un minuto sin él a su lado, era como caer en un pozo sin fondo al segundo siguiente.

Ginny llamó su atención minutos después cuando les propuso ir a visitar a los chicos al Ministerio; sabiendo de antemano que, si le mencionaba a su hermano, los ánimos de Luna volverían a ella. Y no se equivocó cuando la vio sonreír.

Hermione pagó la cuenta alegando que desde ése momento ella y Luna se ocuparían de consentir al pequeño que estaba esperando su amiga. Y Ginny no pudo más que reír ante tal comentario.

* * *

Y el tiempo cobró su cuota…

El 15 de agosto arribó con un soleado día en Londres. Todo estaba listo, desde los arreglos florales en la abadía Westminster, hasta los trasladores que tomarían los invitados para llegar a Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Y dentro de la abadía, en unas filas que parecían casi interminables, los compañeros de aventuras, de escuela, de la vida de Harry y Hermione estaban sentados platicando amenamente en lo que daba inicio la ceremonia; poniéndose al corriente luego de tanto tiempo sin haber estado reunidos. Y si bien es la tradición dividir los invitados por novio y novia, en éste caso era la excepción, pues todo el mundo era una persona importante en la vida de ambos.

Aunque se podían distinguir pequeños grupos: Tonks en compañía de Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victoire Weasley estaban sentados en la segunda fila del lado derecho. La rubia madre acomodando la delicada falda del vestido que usaba su hija, y dándole el último visto bueno a la pequeña tiara que adornaba su rubio cabello, siendo observadas por un orgulloso padre. Mientras Tonks y Molly comentaban emocionadas lo contentas que estaban porque hijo y nieta, respectivamente, hubieran sido elegidos por Harry y Hermione para interpretar a los pajecitos; Arthur asentía de vez en cuando, dándole una palmada en la espalda a su hijo Bill con cariño.

En unos asientos a la izquierda, Minerva McGonagall (con su habitual semblante tranquilo, observaba con un brillo de orgullo y alegría en sus ojos), junto a los profesores Rubeus Hagrid (el cual tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hipaba de vez en cuando sobre un gran pañuelo de tela a cuadros), Flitwick, Sprout, Pomfrey (quienes recordaban entre risas las aventuras que habían pasado junto a sus estudiantes, rememorando las incontables veces en que alguno paraba en la Enfermería, batiendo cualquier récord existente), y Slughorn (quien parecía estar regodeándose de sí mismo por asistir al evento, que él juraba, era el más importante luego de la fiesta de celebración a la caída de Lord Voldemort).

Más atrás, en la fila detrás de Molly y Arthur Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, Percy, junto a sus respectivas parejas Angelina, Katie y Penelope (Charlie había asistido solo), platicaban alegremente acompañados de Neville. Riendo de vez en cuando al ver el sonrojo del señor Longbottom por las constantes bromas de los gemelos acerca del embarazo de Ginny. Mientras Molly se giraba en más de una ocasión para chistarles a sus hijos, y mirarlos con reprimenda por sus estruendosas risas.

En otro extremo del salón; y quien hubiera pasado imperceptible a la vista de no estar rodeado por un montón de chicas que murmuraban extasiadas por estar sentadas junto a un famoso jugador de Quidditch; Viktor Krum observaba desde los viejos amigos de Hermione y Harry, hasta los familiares de la castaña. Sonriendo irónicamente para sus adentros por haber tenido el valor de asistir a aquel evento. Si tan sólo se hubiera ganado el corazón de la castaña…, pensó de pronto. Una mano tomando la suya le borró automáticamente aquella idea. Su esposa Montserrat le sonrió a través de sus ojos negros. Viktor sonrió entrelazando una mano alrededor de su abultado vientre. No, aquellos sentimientos ya no habitaban más en él.

Cientos de amigos, casi todos en su mayoría con estrafalarias vestimentas, y la familia de Hermione no pestañeaba siquiera de desconcierto. El efecto del Filtro de Paz que Luna y Ginny les habían aplicado mediante un improvisado hechizo, antes de ingresar a la abadía, les duraría mínimo dos días. Así no tendrían que preocuparse por sus expresiones al ir a Ottery Saint Catchpole mediante un traslador.

Y ajena a todo lo que acontecía dentro de la abadía, en una habitación conjunta y parada frente a un inmenso espejo de cuerpo entero en tres piezas; Hermione observaba con una expresión aturdida en el rostro su reflejo proyectado tres veces, sintiéndose mareada. Un nudo en la boca del estómago: era el día de su boda.

Suspiró profundamente, tratando de infundirse valor Gryffindor.

Y así como estaba, con las emociones a flor de piel, pegó un brinco cuando por el espejo vio el reflejo de su madre a su espalda, espantándola al no haberla escuchado entrar. Pasó saliva. Tragó nervios.

— ¿Lista? — la llamó Jean suavemente.

— Eso creo — apenas logró formular la oración. No se había dado cuenta que las manos le temblaban hasta que intentó tomar el ramo y éste vibró entre ellas. Su madre rio enternecida por el aspecto asustado de su hija.

— Recuerdo claramente los nervios que yo sentía ése día… — le empezó a contar acercándose a ella. Vieron el reflejo frente a ellas. Madre e hija. Jean suspiró con nostalgia recordando a aquella bebé castaña que muchos años atrás tuvo en sus brazos y dependía de ella para todo. Sin quererlo sus ojos se empañaron por las lágrimas.

Hermione tenía la mente demasiado aturdida para darse cuenta. El que la tarde-noche anterior hubieran sido sus despedidas de soltero, la deberían de haber tranquilizado un poco, distraerla. No obstante, había sido todo lo contrario. Por la madrugada, luego de que ella, Luna y Ginny se hubieran quedado solas en la casa de la rubia y sus amigas se hubieran quedado dormidas, Hermione no había podido pegar un ojo hasta casi el alba.

Por primera vez en su vida tenía miedo por sus acciones.

Si tan sólo pudiera ver a Harry…

Pero no había visto a su prometido desde la pasada mañana, cuando prácticamente lo acribilló con una mirada de advertencia de "Más vale que te comportes en tu despedida o me las pagarás con creces durante todo el matrimonio". Bendito Ron y sus aún más benditas ideas, satirizó para sus adentros. Pero que si se le ocurrió llevarlo a un club nudista…

— Hermione, hija… — la llamó su madre. Nuevamente se sobresaltó. Merlín, necesitaba hacer algo, el empezar a divagar no estaba ayudando en nada, pensó con el corazón acelerado.

Hermione se alejó del espejo, su propio reflejo la aturdía. De pronto la habitación se le hacía demasiado pequeña. Y demasiado grande el vestido. Ambos no podían caber en la misma habitación, dictaminó seriamente.

— Toma, esto te ayudará… — la volvió a llamar Jean. Si fue ácido lo que tomó del vaso que le tendió su madre, Hermione no se dio cuenta — ¿Mejor? — le preguntó.

Hermione asintió distraídamente. De pronto una vocecita le susurró al oído " _Tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien_ ". Y ella le creyó ciegamente. Respiró con normalidad después de lo que parecieron meses.

Jean no hizo comentario alguno acerca del Filtro de Paz que Ginny le había entregado para dárselo a Hermione de ser necesario.

— Yo tenía la misma mirada asustada que tú tienes ahora el día de mi boda con tu padre… — le sonrió Jean serenamente. Hermione hizo una mueca de vergüenza, ya superada la crisis nerviosa — Recuerdo que como no había manera de tranquilizarme, me encerré en el baño de la habitación por casi media hora… — se rio al recordarlo — El pobre de tu padre nunca supo nada, claro está… — agregó rápidamente. Hermione la regresó a ver — Así que todo el mundo estaba alterado porque yo me rehusaba a salir del baño, mientras tu padre me esperaba en el altar. Pero entonces… — sonrió con humor al recordarlo, su mirada en algún punto del pasado — vino tu abuela y prácticamente derribó la puerta…

— ¿En serio? — sonrió Hermione de tan sólo imaginarlo.

— No, la verdad no. Pero hubiera sido más divertido aun… — repuso su madre — Lo que sí hizo fue sacarse una horquilla del cabello y abrir la puerta con eso. Creo que lo había visto en alguna película, o algo así… — se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia — El punto es, que ahí estaba yo frente al espejo, prácticamente hiperventilando, y ahí entraba tu abuela… Todos pensarían que con un buen argumento o algo por el estilo para infundirme valor… Pero lo que único que hizo fue sacar un enorme racimo de uvas y metérmelos en la boca a la fuerza apenas tuvo oportunidad, alegando que según el azúcar calmaba los nervios.

— Tú nunca me has dejado comerlas — le señaló Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido, cual anhelo infantil no cumplido.

— Ya sabes, el azúcar. Y no lo sé, ahora que lo pienso, creo que desde ése día fue que empecé a aborrecerlas. Por poco me ahogó… En fin, — suspiró, mirándola — tu abuela sigue jurando hoy en día que fueron las uvas las que me calmaron, pero en realidad fue lo que me dijo — sonrió con nostalgia.

— ¿Qué eran buenas para los nervios? — se extrañó Hermione.

— No… — le sonrió su madre acercándose a ella. Sus ojos brillantes — Que, si al último momento me arrepentía, podía fingir un desmayo y enseguida me sacaba de ahí — le respondió.

— ¡Mamá!… — se quejó al notar la burla en su voz — Estoy segura ¿de acuerdo?, ¡amo a Harry!, lo he amado hace tanto que ya no sé ni cómo era sentir sólo amistad por él. ¡Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado! — manifestó segura.

— Si, eso fue justamente lo que yo respondí — le sonrió Jean con orgullo.

— ¿Qué? — Hermione arrugó el entrecejo.

— Aunque también tenía un incentivo — añadió cual confesión, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

— ¿Cuál?… — su madre la miró de manera significativa — Estabas… ¡estabas embarazada de mí! — respingó Hermione en un balbuceo, sus ojos dilatados.

— Así es… — le sonrió, acariciando su mejilla — Me acababa de enterar dos días antes de la boda que estaba embarazada de ti, y obviamente tu padre aun no sabía nada. Se lo dije justo en el momento en que dijimos nuestros votos. Ya te habrás imaginado la cara que pusieron tanto tu padre como tus abuelos… — sonrió con humor. Hermione la escuchaba sin poder creerlo — El pobre se puso como loco… — se rio con gracia — ¡Fuiste y eres el mejor regalo que la vida nos pudo dar, Hermione!, ¡y estoy tan orgullosa de la persona en que te has convertido!… — declaró, sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas. A la castaña se le hizo un nudo en la garganta — Y estoy feliz por ti hija, no sabes cuánto, porque al conocer a Harry y ver lo mucho que te ama y vela por tu bien y felicidad, sé que te dejo en excelentes manos. Él de verdad te merece — finalizó.

— Yo… — murmuró de manera ahogada — Gracias, mamá… — apenas pudo pronunciar — ¡Te quiero mucho! — la abrazó. Jean la envolvió con sus brazos, conmovida.

— Y yo a ti cariño… — le susurró al oído — Pero anda, vamos; alegra ése rostro… — le pidió una vez se soltaron y se limpiaban las lágrimas acumuladas — Es tu día, disfrútalo. Ah, pero eso sí. No quiero escuchar que le des a Harry la misma noticia que yo a tu padre eh… — le advirtió en tono juguetón, mas Hermione se dio cuenta que hablaba muy en serio — Esperen al menos un par de meses, me muero de ganas por ser abuela, sí, pero es mejor que disfruten solos de la primera etapa del matrimonio — le aconsejó.

— No te preocupes, — la tranquilizó Hermione — así lo haremos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra de las habitaciones…

Harry caminaba como león enjaulado de un lado para otro sin saber qué hacer. La espera se le estaba haciendo eterna; faltaban 20 minutos, veinte tormentosos minutos para que al fin comenzara la ceremonia y lo único que quería hacer ahora era irrumpir en la habitación donde sabía estaba Hermione y hablar con ella. La necesitaba, únicamente ella sabría cómo tranquilizarlo.

Merlín, Hermione había estado en cada momento importante de su vida; y el que no lo estuviera ahí… Bueno, si lo estaba, repuso. De hecho, ella era parte de ése instante. Al fin la haría su esposa. Podría llamarla "señora Potter". ¡Pero aun así faltaba mucho!, ¡20 minutos!

Suspiró con pesadez, las gotas de sudor brillaban en su cuello, nuca y sienes.

Quien hubiera dicho que el tormento era hacer una propuesta de matrimonio y no en si la ceremonia, era un completo idiota. Si lo viera en ése instante, se retractaría en menos de un segundo de sus palabras.

Ésas cuatro paredes parecían incluso más grandes que las que alguna vez vio en su audiencia en el Ministerio. Se sentía en un calabozo.

Y su suplicio era no poder estar con ella. La quería, la amaba, y la deseaba a su lado. Mas la estúpida superstición de no ver a la novia el día de la boda, antes de la ceremonia, con el vestido puesto. Merlín, mataría al siguiente que osara a repetírsela. Ya eran suficientes las siete de Ron, las cuatro del señor Weasley, las ocho de los gemelos, las tres de Percy, Bill y Charlie, ¡y obviamente las veintitrés de la señora Weasley!

Al diablo con la superstición, pensó en un momento de desesperación. Él la vería, y lo haría ¡ahora!

Se encaminó con paso decidido a la puerta…

Sólo para ser detenido por Remus, quien iba entrando en ése preciso instante con el pequeño Teddy, de cinco años, tomado de su mano.

— ¿A dónde? — le acusó risueño su ex profesor. Harry gruñó enojado. Lo que le faltaba, ¡que vinieran a burlarse!

— ¡Falta mucho Remus! — se quejó, cual niño pequeño.

Remus lo miró con gracia. La imagen de James Potter se proyectó frente a sus ojos con claridad.

— Vamos, siéntate. Hablemos — le indicó sentándose en una silla. Teddy se mantuvo de pie a su lado, mirándolo con atención por su aspecto ansioso.

— No quiero hablar, quiero ver a Hermione — se negó Harry de manera testaruda.

— Tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no será posible hasta que estén en el altar. Anda, siéntate — le repitió.

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Odiando que Remus tuviera razón.

— Ustedes y sus tontas supersticiones — maldijo dejándose caer en un sofá frente a Lupin. Teddy no dudó en caminar hacia Harry y sentarse con completa confianza en su regazo, sonriéndole angelicalmente.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo cargó. Su ahijado sabía calmarlo.

— Hola — le dijo el pequeño.

— Hola — le respondió con cariño, alborotándole su azulado cabello y haciéndolo reír. Remus los miró con cariño paterno. Sonrió con gracia cuando la mirada de Harry se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

— Aun falta… — le dijo — Además, es tradición que la novia llegue un poco más tarde — comentó como sin querer la cosa. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, hundiéndose en el sillón y suspirando con pesadumbre.

— ¿Por qué?, ¿dónde está mi madrina Hermione?… — les preguntó Teddy de pronto, mirándolos con interés.

Remus le sonrió vacilante a su hijo, evadiendo la mirada de Harry. Quien lo contempló a él con el entrecejo fruncido, mitad desconcertado, mitad enojado por aquella información.

— Está en otra habitación, arreglándose — le respondió Remus.

— Ah… — dijo el pequeño, balanceando sus cortas piernitas desde el regazo de Harry — ¿Y tú la quieres mucho, verdad padrino? — le preguntó con inocencia al ojiverde. Las mejillas del aludido se sonrojaron, haciendo reír a su ahijado.

— Si, la quiere mucho. Igual que el tío James quería mucho a tía Lily — le volvió a responder su padre.

— Ah… — exclamó con comprensión — Y ellos no vendrán, ¿verdad? — añadió triste.

Harry desvió la mirada, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

— No, amor, ellos no vendrán… — titubeó Remus, hablando con voz suave — ¿Teddy, porque no vas con mamá?, seguramente está con Victoire. ¿No la quieres ver? — le preguntó, sabiendo que si le mencionaba a la hija de Bill y Fleur iría de inmediato.

— ¡Si! — exclamó el niño con emoción, antes de bajarse de un brinco del regazo de Harry y despedirse de ambos agitando la mano mientras salía a paso veloz de la habitación.

Harry permanecía cabizbajo. El anhelo que sentía por conocer a sus padres jamás podría ser realizado. No cuando ellos ya no habitaban ésta tierra.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Remus, mirándolo preocupado. Se sentó a su lado.

— Es en éstos momentos, cuando más los extraño… — confesó Harry sin importarle que su voz se escuchara desafinada — ¡Me hacen tanta falta, Remus! — lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— Lo sé, hijo. A mí también me hacen falta — lo abrazó, reconfortándolo.

* * *

— Herm, señora Granger, ya está todo listo — entraron Ginny y Luna de pronto.

Jean sonrió entusiasmada. Mas Hermione suspiró profundamente, sus piernas se habían vuelto de gelatina otra vez.

— El novio está hecho un manojo de nervios — añadió Luna sin poder contenerse, haciendo reír a Ginny y Jean. Hermione sonrió comprensiva.

— Vamos, se supone que en 5 minutos saldrá Harry — le señaló Ginny a la castaña.

— Pero antes, creo que me merezco unas palabras con la novia, ¿no les parece? — las interrumpió una voz varonil desde la entrada.

Hermione se quedó congelada durante un par de segundos al reconocer a quien pertenecía aquella voz, se giró sintiendo un nudo de expectación en la boca del estómago. _Will_ , pensó para sí.

— Estás aquí — musitó de manera ahogada. Viéndolo con los ojos vidriosos.

— Por supuesto que estoy aquí… — le sonrió Will con aquella perfecta sonrisa que podría derretir un iceberg sin problemas — ¿No creerías que no iba a estar en el día más importante de la vida de mi mejor amiga, o si? — le acusó juguetón.

— ¡Will! — chilló emocionada saliendo de su estupor y abalanzándose sobre él en un famélico abrazo. Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas nuevamente. El pelinegro la estrechó lo más cerca que pudo sintiéndola temblar en sus brazos, se le estrujó el corazón de sólo recordar lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

— Hola Jean — le susurró al oído.

* * *

— Ellos estarían orgullosos de ver el hombre en el que te has convertido Harry. Tal como yo lo he estado desde que te conocí — le decía Remus palmeándole la espalda, dejando que se desahogara.

— Es tan difícil — consiguió murmurar. Las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

Remus carraspeó con molestia al sentir un nudo en la garganta cortándole la respiración. Por supuesto que era difícil, él mejor que nadie lo sabía. De aquel maravilloso cuarteto que formaron junto a Sirius ya únicamente quedaba él. No había habido un día en que no se sintiera miserable por haberlos perdido; hasta que la vida lo había recompensado con Nymphadora y Teddy. Ahora tenía una familia. Tal cual Harry la tendría pronto con Hermione. No había mejor mujer para él que ella. Y no había mejor hombre para Hermione que Harry.

Sonrió, a pesar del dolor que sentía por verlo sufrir ante la ausencia de sus padres, sabía que Harry ya era feliz. Que no estaba solo y nunca lo estaría.

— Incluso ahora me recuerdas mucho a ellos… — le dijo — Eres tan parecido a ellos. No sólo en el carácter o el color de los ojos, — añadió antes de que replicara algo — sino en las vivencias que pasaron — le explicó.

Harry se apartó de él para mirarlo, limpiándose las lágrimas.

— Recuerdo que Sirius y yo estuvimos hablando con James el día que se casó con Lily. Al igual que tú hace unos momentos, James estaba como loco por la desesperación de verla, no conseguíamos como tranquilizarlo… — recordó con melancolía — Hasta que finalmente se calmó solo. Y como ahora, a él también le hicieron falta sus padres el día de su boda… — le sonrió triste. Harry lo escuchó con atención, eran muy pocas las cosas que sabía de sus padres, y que Remus le hablara de ellos el día de su boda sólo lo hacía más especial — Pero eso no significa que ellos no estén aquí ahora Harry, — replicó tomándolo de las mejillas. El ojiverde hizo una mueca de aflicción — siempre lo estarán, en cada momento de tu vida. Aquí — colocó una mano sobre su pecho. Encima del corazón.

— ¿Y cómo lo superó mi papá? — le preguntó restregándose los ojos.

— Con apoyo, y con las mismas palabras que ya una vez te dijo Sirius: quienes nos aman jamás nos dejan Harry, y siempre podrás encontrarlas en tu corazón… — le recordó — El lugar más seguro en el mundo… — complementó — Y no estás solo, — le cortó antes de que hablara — me tienes a mí y a todas las personas que están allá afuera. Somos tu familia. Y tú eres mi hijo. Así lo has sido desde el momento en que llegaste a nuestras vidas — le dio una suave palmada en la mejilla, mirándolo con cariño.

Harry no supo que decir, se conmovió de sobremanera por sus palabras. Sirius había sido lo más cercano que había tenido a un padre. Mas nunca, hasta ése momento, había notado que Remus había entrado a su vida en el mismo instante en que lo hizo su padrino. Y que él era igual de importante que como lo fue Sirius, o lo fueron sus padres.

— ¿Entonces me das un abrazo… papá? — añadió con voz temblorosa.

Remus le sonrió con ternura, estrechándolo contra su pecho.

— Vamos hijo… — se aclaraba la garganta segundos después, mientras Harry barría el camino de lágrimas de su rostro — Hay una boda que debe realizarse — lo alentó incorporándose y acomodándole bien el cuello de la túnica.

Harry dio un suspiro, mirándolo agradecido. Al fin su espera había terminado, pensó. Y no refiriéndose únicamente a su boda con Hermione. Sino a la espera de un padre. De una familia.

* * *

Hermione permaneció abrazando a Will por lo que parecieron horas, y el ojiazul no puso resistencia alguna. Él también la había extrañado demasiado ésos meses lejos. Lo último que quería ahora Hermione era dejarlo ir.

Jean, Ginny y Luna miraban la escena con una sonrisa. Pues sabían cuán importante era William en la vida de Hermione.

La castaña soltó un suspiro ahogado, reteniendo las lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos al dejarlo ir. Will le sonrió comprensivo, él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

— Así que mi Jean al fin tendrá su final feliz — le sonrió con cariño.

— Eso parece — sonrió sin poder creer que en verdad fuera así.

— Te lo mereces… — la felicitó. Las lágrimas llegaron nuevamente a los ojos de Hermione — No llores, — le acarició la mejilla buscando reconfortarla — ¿no ves que se te arruinara el maquillaje?, además Luna me mata si pasa eso. ¿No es así Lu? — se dirigió a la rubia. Luna asintió seriamente, ocultando una sonrisa; los saludos sobraron entre ellos dos, ya lo había recibido cuando llegó a su casa durante el mediodía.

— ¿Y cómo has estado?, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿y el trabajo?, ¿cómo te tratan? — lo bombardeó de preguntas la castaña apenas siendo capaz de tomar aire entre cada una.

— Tranquila, tranquila. Todo bien. El trabajo es genial, muchísimo menos saturado que aquí. Y mis compañeros son estupendos también… — un extraño brillo se reflejó en sus ojos. Hermione enarcó una ceja, interrogante — Y hablando de… — le sonrió enigmático, separándose de ella y dirigiéndose a la puerta — Quiero presentarte a alguien — anunció. Se asomó por la puerta, haciéndole señas a alguien que permanecía afuera. Hermione arrugó el entrecejo, intrigada.

Al instante una guapa pelinegra de ojos color gris entraba, tomando de la mano al ojiazul. Hermione no sabía si sonreír o mirar la escena confundida.

— Jean, te presento a Sam Blackwood, mi novia y la mujer que amo… — le presentó Will acercándose a ella, sonriendo emocionado. Y Hermione se inclinó por la perplejidad — Sam, ésta es mi Jean, la mejor amiga que puedo tener — se dirigió a la ojigris.

— ¿No-novia?… — tartamudeó Hermione sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Will asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Sam se mostraba cohibida, y, hasta cierto punto, incómoda de estar ahí — ¡¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices?! — saltó con recriminación.

— Bueno, pues… — se rascó la nuca sonriendo con vacilación.

— Chicos, la boda. Se nos hace tarde… — los llamó la señora Granger con voz contrariada.

— Oh William Reeves… — masculló con los dientes apretados — Tenemos tanto de que hablar… — lo miró fulminante, antes de girarse hacia la ojigris — Mucho gusto Sam — le sonrió a la pelinegra amigablemente. Sam le contestó el gesto con una sonrisa más reservada, vacilante.

— Hermione, hija… — la volvió a llamar su madre, ésta vez con impaciencia.

La castaña suspiró resignada, por no poder seguir la conversación con Will.

— ¡Y tú!, ya hablaremos — le amenazó al ojiazul.

— Y lo harán, pero en un par de horas… — zanjó Terry entrando en ése momento junto al señor Granger. Éste se quedó aturdido en la puerta viendo a su hija, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hiciera — Lu ¿por qué tardan?, Harry acaba de salir — le apuró.

— ¡Oh, Merlín!… — exclamó la rubia aceleradamente — Herm, muévelas, tenemos que llegar a tu boda, ¡anda, anda! — la empujó en dirección al señor Granger, sin atender a sus alegatos. Jean suspiró aliviada, siguiéndolas. Ginny iba detrás de Hermione acomodando la cola del vestido apresuradamente.

— ¿Segura que te quieres casar? — se escuchó el susurro inseguro del señor Granger dirigido a su hija mientras le ofrecía su brazo.

— ¡Papá! — le recriminó indignada.

— Sólo probaba mi suerte — murmuró apesadumbrado, guiándola.

— Apresúrense, ya deberían estar allá… — les indicaba Terry cuando estuvieron todos en el pasillo — Will, ustedes van conmigo, nos están guardando lugar… — le dijo rápidamente al ojiazul. Éste asintió, sin soltar de la mano a Sam — Chicas, rápido. Además, tengo que volver a mi asiento. Ya vi a Macmillan echarle un ojo a mi pareja — les decía conforme salían de la habitación.

— ¡¿Invitaste a Susan Bones?!… — alcanzó a respingar Luna antes de que Ginny la tomara del brazo y la hiciera avanzar — ¡Oh, Terry Boot!, tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente… — le advirtió antes de separarse. Su amigo sólo rio con un dejo de malicia.

— ¡La tendrás que aceptar, al igual que yo acepté a Ronald! — le respondió con gracia antes de perderla de vista. Luna estuvo dispuesta a seguir alegando, más la pelirroja se la llevó prácticamente arrastrando.

* * *

La abadía de Westminster resplandecía en su apogeo, lista para celebrar una boda. Las filas y filas de sillas estaban repletas: familiares, amigos, profesores, directivos, ex compañeros del colegio, compañeros del Ministerio. Todas y cada una de las personas que los habían apoyado alguna vez en lo largo de su historia, estaban ahí. Felices de ver al fin triunfar el amor de Harry y Hermione. De poder apoyarlos una vez más. Y presenciar su unión.

Harry ya estaba al frente en compañía de Ron, como su padrino, y Remus del otro lado como el otro padrino. Kingsley estaba también ahí, sería él quien oficiaría la ceremonia. Algo que nunca había hecho en la vida, pero tratándose del Salvador del mundo, bueno, cualquiera podía hacer sus excepciones ¿no?

— ¿Nervioso? — le preguntó en un susurro Ron a Harry.

— No tienes idea… — le respondió soltando el aire contenido — He esperado por esto casi la mitad de mi vida. No puedo creer que realmente esté pasando — se sinceró, mostrándose aturdido.

Ron sonrió para sí.

— Siempre supe que eran el uno para el otro ¿sabes?… — le dijo en forma de confesión. Harry lo miró de reojo — Todas ésas miraditas, los gestos, las sonrisas. Era más que obvio. El mundo entero desaparecía cuando estaban juntos. Se podían decir tantas cosas sin hablar. Con sólo una mirada parecía que se explicaban el universo entero… — sonrió tenuemente — Me alegré por ustedes… — le confesó sonriéndole con tranquilidad — Y luego cuando ella se fue… — suspiró desviando la mirada, una mueca de culpabilidad en sus labios — Lamento lo que dije aquel día Harry, no fue tu culpa el que se haya ido.

— Descuida — le restó importancia. Regresando la mirada al frente.

— Pero si el que volviera — replicó con un brillo de complicidad.

— ¿Cómo dices? — lo regresó a ver confundido.

Ron se encogió de hombros. Mostrándose misterioso.

— Aquí vienen — le señaló, regresando la vista al frente.

Harry se giró de inmediato con un nudo en la boca del estómago justo en el momento en que una suave melodía se empezaba a escuchar en la abadía y las enormes puertas eran abiertas con una letanía que le detuvo por un momento el corazón…

 _Heart beats fast_

 _Colors and promises_

La primera en ingresar fue Ginny, quien con un hermoso vestido verde manzana, casi blanco, que se ajustaba hasta su cadera y caía hasta sus pantorrillas; empezó el recorrido hacia donde estaban ellos, arrancando uno que otro sonido de aprobación por parte de los invitados; en especial de los primos solteros de Hermione y alguno que otro ex compañero del colegio que se encontraba por ahí. Mas fueron ignorados olímpicamente por la señora Longbottom, cuyos sus ojos estaban dirigidos únicamente a su esposo Neville sentado en las primeras filas esperándola con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de complicidad en sus ojos al posarlos sobre el apenas visible vientre de su esposa, en donde resguardaba con amor a su primer hijo.

— Te ves hermosa — lo vio pronunciar entre labios Ginny, haciéndola ampliar su sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaron.

 _How to be brave?_

 _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

Y después apareció Luna, Harry escuchó como Ron suspiraba entrecortado y no pudo más que sonreír al notar el efecto que causaba la ojiazul en su amigo. La rubia usaba un hermoso vestido en tono azul claro, casi níveo, que se ajustaba desde el escote a su cintura para caer en una larga falda que llegaba hasta el suelo, sus ojos brillaban más de ser posible por la fina capa de maquillaje que usaba, y los comunes pendientes que siempre utilizaba en el colegio habían sido remplazados, al igual que el collar de corchos, por un fino conjunto de pendientes y gargantilla de oro blanco.

 _But watching you stand alone_

 _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

— Durante la recepción, le pediré que viva conmigo… — murmuró Ron de manera ahogada. Harry lo regresó a ver — ¿Tú crees que acepte? — le preguntó nervioso.

— No tengo dudas de ello — le animó. Ron asintió tembloroso.

Las dos chicas llegaron hasta ellos, poniéndose del lado contrario, esperando a Hermione…

 _One step closer_

Y entonces, en lindos trajes a juego, ingresaron Teddy y Victoire, uno con un cojín sosteniendo los anillos, y la otra con una canastilla lanzando pétalos de rosas por la aperlada alfombra. Las mujeres soltaron suspiros de ternura al ver a los pequeños; éstos se hicieron los omisos, tomaban tan en serio sus papeles que sus angelicales rostros estaban marcados por la concentración de avanzar al mismo paso y no tropezar.

A Harry se le hinchó el pecho de orgullo al ver a su ahijado. Pero tan rápido como se le infló, se desinfló cuando la marcha nupcial empezó a escucharse en ése momento. Suspiró pesadamente, como si hubiera estado reteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo sin darse cuenta; Ron le dio un suave codazo en el brazo en señal de apoyo.

De pronto otra música empezó a llegar a sus oídos. Una que había escuchado alguna noche en un bar karaoke del centro de Londres en compañía de Hermione.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Y un cegador ángel blanco entró en la abadía del brazo de Hugh Granger: Hermione.

Harry tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, suprimiendo el deseo de pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando.

 _Time stands still_

 _Beauty in all she is_

Hermione. Su Hermione. Usaba el vestido de novia que alguna vez portó su madre en su propia boda. Aquello le mandó su corazón a correr de regocijo. Ni siquiera se preguntó cómo lo tenía; el simple hecho de que lo usara era ya mucho para su conmovido corazón. Dio un paso al frente sin darse cuenta, mas Ron lo retuvo a tiempo, sonriendo burlón al ver su mirada bobalicona.

— Herm… — balbuceó con la voz amortiguada.

 _I will be brave_

 _I will not let anything take away_

 _What's standing in front of me_

A lo lejos la observó sonreírle. No lo dudó para contestarle el gesto.

— Espera un segundo, hermano… — lo detuvo su amigo sonriendo con gracia — Ella es la que debe llegar. Tú ya la trajiste hasta aquí, ahora le toca a ella cruzar la meta — le indicó.

Harry sólo percibió algo como un murmullo tras él; no quiso saber que decir, o quien lo decía; no había otro sonido que escucharan sus oídos más que los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

 _Every breath_

 _Every hour has come to this_

Mientras, al otro lado del estrado, Hermione caminaba de manera segura hacia Harry; con el brazo firmemente sujetado por el de su padre, en una caminata demasiado lenta para su desesperación, se aproximaba a su amor.

 _One step closer_

Claramente podía sentir el ligero temblor del cuerpo de su padre; no lo culpaba, iba entregar a su "nena". La niña de sus ojos. Mas los movimientos por parte de Hermione eran de completa seguridad; no quería otra cosa más en el mundo que ser la esposa de Harry. Merlin, ¡lo amaba tanto!

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Un par de segundos después, los más largos de sus vidas. Al fin, el amor de su vida estaba frente a ellos. Tembloroso, Harry dio un torpe paso al frente y le ofreció su mano, Hermione no dudó en tomarla. Miel y esmeralda brillando de emoción.

— Cuídala bien — escuchó decir al señor Granger con la voz forzada a la vez que dejaba ir a Hermione.

Asintió torpemente. " _Bien_ " era una palabra tan insignificante ahora. La correcta sería simplemente " _Perfecto_ ". Más que perfecto. ¡Mágico!

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

— Te ves… Dios, ¡te amo tanto! — consiguió pronunciar.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Su corazón latía frenético en su pecho. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron.

 _One step closer_

Y empezó la ceremonia…

— Los anillos por favor — pedía el Ministro momentos después.

Teddy se acercó en el acto con las argollas reposando sobre una delgada almohadilla.

 _One step closer_

Harry tomó el primer anillo y lo deslizó por el dedo anular de Hermione sin perder el contacto con sus ojos…

— Yo, Harry James Potter. Te tomo a ti, Hermione Jean Granger, como mi esposa. Prometo serte fiel. Estar contigo en lo próspero y en lo adverso. En la salud y la enfermedad. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Hasta que la muerte nos separe — pronunció con la voz enronquecida de emoción. Hermione le sonrió mordiéndose el labio por un segundo. Tomó el otro anillo.

— Yo, Hermione Jean Granger. Te tomo a ti, Harry James Potter, como mi esposo. Prometo serte fiel. Estar contigo en lo próspero y en lo adverso. En la salud y la enfermedad. Para amarte, cuidarte y respetarte. Hasta que la muerte nos separe — musitó con la voz temblándole de emoción. Sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

— Con el poder que me confiere el Ministerio de Magia; los declaro… marido y mujer… — expresó Kingsley con ésa pausada voz tan característica de él — Puedes besar al fin a la novia, Harry — le sonrió con gracia al ojiverde ocasionando unas cuantas risas en los invitados.

 _And all along I believed I would find you_

 _Time has brought your heart to me_

 _I have loved you for a thousand years_

Harry no perdió tiempo e hizo de su presa a aquellos rosados labios de Hermione entre los suyos, rodeándole la cintura sintiendo como ella entrelazaba sus brazos en su cuello, escuchándose el resonar de los aplausos en la abadía mientras continuaban besándose durante unos instantes más. El primer beso. El primero como marido y mujer. Sonrieron entre el beso.

— Te amo — se murmuraron entre labios uniendo sus frentes.

 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

— Ahora pongámonos de pie para recibir al matrimonio: ¡Potter Granger! — aplaudió el Ministro. Harry y Hermione sintieron sus mejillas sonrojarse por la atención recibida, mas las sonrisas en sus rostros eran imposibles de borrar. Una repentina luz los iluminó, y no dudaron de que hubiera sido Colin con su cámara fotográfica.

— Hasta que se les hizo ¿eh? — los abrazó Ron de improvisto, antes de que alguno se le adelantara.

— Y que lo digas — comentaron con un suspiro de satisfacción. Escuchando el eco de los aplausos extinguirse lentamente.

— ¡Felicidades chicos! — se les unió Luna, abalanzándose sobre ellos.

— Sólo encárgate de hacerla feliz… — le dijo Ron a Harry dándole una palmada en el hombro — Y la amenaza seguirá en pie siempre, recuérdalo… — le advirtió mitad en serio, mitad en broma — Lo mismo va para ti castaña, — se giró hacia la susodicha con una sonrisa burlona oculta en sus labios — ya deja de ser caprichosa y encárgate de darle la familia que siempre ha merecido éste cuatro ojos — le aconsejó, cual hermano mayor.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

— Y que si vuelves con un malentendido — amenazó a su vez Luna a Harry, pasándose un dedo por el cuello.

— No te preocupes, cero malentendidos… — replicó Harry, incapaz de borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Nada de inmadurez — completó Hermione besando a Harry en la mejilla.

No pudieron evitar separarse cuando los señores Weasley y Granger se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Los primeros fueron los señores Weasley, que al igual que Ron, se adelantaron antes que los demás.

— ¡Muchas felicidades, chicos!, ¡estamos muy orgullosos de ustedes! — les felicitó la señora Weasley limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo luego de abrazarlos mientras su esposo le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

— Les deseamos lo mejor. Se lo merecen… — completó el señor Weasley — Oh, disculpen — añadió al ver a los padres de Hermione, se hicieron a un lado.

— ¡Hermione, mi niña! — la abrazó su madre derramando lágrimas de alegría.

La castaña sonrió conmovida.

— Sólo me case mamá, no es que como que me fuera a ir al otro lado del mundo — intentó bromear.

— Es por eso que llora, pensó que se iba a quedar para vestir santos. La pobre está en shock — se rio por lo bajo Ron.

Luna rodó los ojos.

— Honestamente Ronald, ¿ni en la boda de tus mejores amigos puedes comportarte?… — lo reprendió en voz baja — Además, jamás Herm y yo tuvimos problemas para gustarle a los chicos. Eran tú y Harry los que debieron haberse preocupado — añadió mordaz.

— ¡Hey! — se quejó con las orejas sonrosadas. Luna sonrió para sí al ver que lo había puesto en su lugar.

Una vez la señora Granger la soltó, siguió el señor Granger para abrazar y felicitar a su hija.

— Espero que seas muy feliz, mi cielo — le deseó.

— Lo soy — le aseguró, sonriendo.

Hugh frunció la boca en desacuerdo.

— Papá, siempre voy a ser tu hija. Pero aquella bebé ya no puede estar en mí, ¿lo entiendes verdad? — le preguntó con suavidad.

— Si, bueno… creo que tendré que hacerme a la idea — la miró con nostalgia, dándole un último beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír.

— Felicita a Harry… — le susurró Hermione — Anda — lo apuró.

Escuchó a su padre gruñir por lo bajo, mas se alejó de ella para acercarse a su yerno, ofreciéndole la mano. Hermione rodó los ojos. Hugh se tragó su irritación y accedió a darle un medio abrazo, desconcertando al pelinegro.

— Hazla feliz… — le dijo. Harry asintió, mas su sonrisa decayó cuando, en volumen para que solamente él pudiera escuchar, su suegro añadió: — Y no es una petición — triturándole la mano.

— Eh… gra-gracias señor Granger — balbuceó al captar la mirada recelosa de Hermione. Ésta les sonrió tranquila.

— Harry, ¡bienvenido a la familia hijo!… — lo abrazó con afecto Jean Granger — Cuida a mi bebé, ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas.

— Así lo haré, no se preocupe… — la tranquilizó — ¡Ella es mi vida! — añadió mirando profundamente a su esposa.

Su esposa. Suya. Sonrió, sintiendo como se le hinchaba el pecho de satisfacción al poder decirla suya, y sin importarle que todo el mundo los viera o se estuvieran peleando por correr a felicitarlos, tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la besó con amor. Los invitados rompieron en aplausos, soltando chillidos emocionados.

* * *

Minutos después, aun recibiendo los buenos deseos de algunos y los abrazos de otros, Harry buscó con la mirada a Remus, localizándolo de inmediato cerca de la entrada con su familia; el ex profesor le hizo una seña con la mano, como si todo estuviera listo, y Harry sonrió para sí.

— ¿Nos vamos? — le preguntó a Hermione al oído.

Ésta asintió azorada mientras recibía uno de los comunes pellizcos en las mejillas por parte de su tía abuela.

— Corriendo de ser posible — añadió con gracia.

Harry sonrió para sí. _Tal vez no sea necesario_ , pensó.

Se abrieron paso entre la multitud riendo alegremente mientras chispas de múltiples colores estallaban sobre sus cabezas producto de un nuevo sortilegio de los gemelos. Hasta que al fin salieron al exterior; Hermione frenó de golpe…

Buckbeak. El hipogrifo en el que una vez viajaron para salvar a Sirius de ir a Azkaban, estaba parado con las alas desplegadas a un costado de la abadía, con una silla de montar en el lomo, y unas riendas doradas anudadas al cuello.

Se asombró aún más cuando el ojiverde se aproximó con total confianza al animal sin necesidad de hacer la común reverencia, y tomó las riendas pasándolas a un lado, brindándole una corta caricia en el cuello al hipogrifo.

— ¿Lista, señora Potter? — le sonrió Harry tendiéndole la mano, invitándola a unírsele.

— Pero ¿cómo…? — balbuceó con una sonrisa aturdida.

— Tómalo como tu primer regalo de bodas, — le sonrió con plenitud — algo que sea valioso no en el sentido material, sino emotivo. Nuestro primer vuelo juntos fue en Buckbeak, y dicen que los hipogrifos son criaturas que representan la suerte y…

— El amor — completó Hermione mirándolo sobrecogida.

— Contigo he vivido cada una de mis primeras veces, Herm. Buckbeak nos unió en tercer año de una forma que no podría explicar ni con todas las palabras y el tiempo del mundo; sólo te puedo decir, que, si hay una estupenda manera de empezar ésta nueva etapa en nuestras vidas, es ésta — señaló, sonriendo feliz.

— Harry… — consiguió pronunciar con extrema ternura.

— ¿Vienes conmigo? — le preguntó el ojiverde. Su mirada transmitiendo tantas cosas.

— Hasta el final… — le tomó la mano la ojimiel, restando la distancia que los separaba — Recuerda… — le dijo una vez estuvieron en el lomo de Buckbeak, y Harry entrelazó sus brazos en su cintura — estamos juntos en esto.

Y se elevaron en los cielos con el viento azotando en sus rostros, la gente y la ciudad desapareciendo a sus pies, sintiendo el batir de las alas del hipogrifo.

Las alas de su amor.


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40: TE ODIO PORQUE TE AMO**

Dicen que la prueba de fuego en cada matrimonio se da durante la convivencia en los primeros tres meses después del enlace. Y Harry actualmente podía afirmar que la había pasado… ¡Raspando!

Jamás en la vida había vivido con Hermione, y el verla cada día, despertar a su lado, había sido maravilloso… Obviando por sus múltiples manías.

Parecía que ya se hubiera convertido en una rutina diaria el despertar con un corto beso en los labios, un dulce buenos días… y una reprimenda al minuto siguiente.

Que Harry, dejaste la tapa del inodoro levantada.

Que Harry, se secará la pasta dental si la dejas abierta.

Que Harry, no uses el baño mientras me ducho, se corta el agua caliente.

Que Harry, no dejes que Hedwig vuele por toda la casa.

Que Harry, por favor recoge tu ropa.

Que Harry, no puedes ir al partido de Quidditch con Ron, quedamos en ir a almorzar con mis padres.

Que Harry…

Que Harry…

¡Que Harry…!

Merlín, ¿siempre había sido tan controladora y mandona, o es que apenas se daba cuenta?, se preguntaba desconcertado. Bien se lo había dicho su amigo Ron en el pasado un millar de veces, mas nunca lo quiso escuchar.

Oh, y ni se diga de sus sagrados libros. No podía siquiera voltear a verlos porque se iniciaba la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Flash Back

Harry suspiró pesadamente mientras guardaba en una caja sus posters de Quidditch autografiados por los Chudley Cannons. El lugar que ocupaban anteriormente en la pared, estaba cubierto ahora por un gran estante para libros. Libros que Hermione había colocado hacia unos momentos junto a otros tres estantes nuevos.

En definitiva, su estudio personal ya no era el mismo, pensó cuando pasó la mirada por el lugar.

Los posters, sus pesas, el enorme televisor, el sofá individual, la ventana de persianas, algunos trofeos que ganó en Quidditch en Hogwarts y McGonagall le había regalado. Todo, o casi todo, estaba ahora abarrotado sin misericordia en un rincón, e incluso en cajas, mientras los libros de Hermione salían como cascada de una decena de cajas para acomodarse en los estantes. Un escritorio antiguo, como el que usaba Dumbledore en la dirección, y una pequeña sala, adornaban ahora la habitación.

Lo bueno es que Ron se había mudado hacía dos semanas y vivía con Luna en un nuevo departamento que compraron para los dos en Londres; porque si viera ahora lo que quedaba de su casa; Merlín, seguro se estaría revolcando de la risa.

Un repentino ruido, como de quien corta un trozo de papel, lo hizo darse media vuelta para descubrir con espanto como Hermione sostenía en sus manos lo que alguna vez fue una foto autografiada por una modelo de escobas.

— ¡Hermione!, pero ¿qué has hecho? — musitó de manera ahogada, mirándola con los ojos dilatados. La castaña tiró los dos trozos de papel al suelo, sacudiéndose las manos con satisfacción.

— No creo que necesites eso. Además, es de mal gusto — le restó importancia.

— Pero… pero… — se acercó tomando la maltrecha fotografía del suelo. Incluso parecía que la hubiera decapitado a propósito, pues al ser en movimiento, en un segundo se podía apreciar como solamente la cabeza salía suspendida del otro lado.

— Honestamente Harry, ¿esperas que tenga pegada en la pared de mi estudio una foto de ésa… mujer? — señaló despectivamente, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

— Es que… ¡era mi foto! — chilló de manera infantil.

— De tu EX novia, déjame recordarte — le espetó, cruzándose de brazos. Harry abrió la boca para replicar, mas no encontró palabras.

Hermione le dio la espalda, satisfecha por hacerle entender. Tomó otro libro de la caja, y sonrió al darse cuenta de que era su viejo libro de Aritmancia, el que Harry le había dado en el colegio. Lo dejó a un lado; ése ocuparía un lugar muy especial en su mesita de noche.

— Cho nunca fue mi novia y tú lo sabes… — habló luego de un rato Harry — Además, la foto la conservo porque es muy famosa ahora. No la veo a ella, sino lo que representa. Merlín, Hermione, ¡es la nueva Saeta de Fuego!, ¡toda una compañía! — exclamó.

— Y supongo que el que modele en ésa escoba casi sin ropa y de ésa manera tan vulgar no tiene nada que ver ¿no? — replicó con ironía. Retándolo con la mirada a que la contradijera.

Harry se sintió acorralado cuando sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

— Siempre me han gustado las Saetas — consiguió decir.

Hermione enarcó una ceja de manera sarcástica.

— ¿Estás seguro de eso?, porque si no mal recuerdo, lo que siempre te ha gustado es Cho Chang — escupió mordaz.

— Eso no es… Sabes bien que… — gruñó con exasperación al no encontrar una defensa que valiera — Escucha, Cho es… sólo es una ex compañera del colegio, nada más. Se me hacía atractiva, si, lo confieso… — su esposa le entrecerró los ojos — ¡Pero la que me ha traído babeando desde quinto año eres tú!… — añadió rápidamente — Además, por sobre Cho y cualquier otra; tú siempre me has parecido hermosa. Por dentro, y por fuera — completó.

Hermione se sonrió complacida.

— Y a todo esto. ¿Cómo es eso de "mi estudio" eh? — inquirió el ojiverde olvidando el asunto de la foto, botándola a un lado con indiferencia.

La castaña lo observó con una mirada delatadora.

— ¿No dicen que: "lo tuyo es mío, y lo mío es mío"? — le sonrió inocentemente.

— Hermione… — le advirtió con el entrecejo fruncido.

Fin Flash Back

Ah, pero eso si ¿verdad?; ella bien que podía maltratar sus cosas de Quidditch.

¿A dónde había ido a parar su hombría?, se preguntó. Solamente le faltaba que tuviera que pedirle "permiso" para poder salir a jugar con Ron, pensó con sarcasmo.

Se rumora entre los recién casados que los primeros meses del matrimonio son de completa luna de miel. Besos, caricias, palabras insinuantes susurradas al oído son el afrodisíaco durante todo el día.

Bueno, Hermione sólo podía pensar: Que gran ¡error!

Sólo fueron dos semanas. Dos malditas semanas para que todo se viera truncado por los modales de Harry.

¿Es que no podía esperar para aflorar ése comportamiento tan "a la Ron"?

Si durante la mitad de su vida había criticado a su amigo pelirrojo por sus modales a la hora de la comida; en nada se comparaba a como era Harry. Simplemente no sabía cuándo había cambiado; quizás los años separados y la compañía diaria de Ronald lo había ocasionado. Pero el punto es que no podía soportarlo.

Si bien durante la luna de miel; aquellas maravillosas y mágicas dos semanas en el caribe; había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Desayunos en la cama, almuerzos en la habitación, comidas en restaurantes, cenas en la terraza o playa. Todo se esfumó tan pronto pusieron un pie en su casa en Ottery Saint Catchpole. Especialmente ésos martirizadores viernes por la noche.

¡Malditos televisores y sus partidos de fútbol!, blasfemaba.

Flash Back

— ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! — el alarido de Harry, desde la sala, hizo que Hermione pegara un respingo en la cocina y soltara un gruñido entre dientes. Si sus cuentas iban bien, el equipo al que le iba su esposo ya llevaba dos anotaciones durante la cena. Cena, que ella comía sola. En la cocina. Mientras ése… desconsiderado, seguramente estaba manchando la alfombra que había comprado el pasado fin de semana, y con la comida que ella tan cariñosamente le había preparado por la fecha que era.

— Ya me lo decía mi madre: "Te casas con ellos Hermione, pero siempre te engañarán con un montón de hombres sudorosos que corren tras una pelota" — satirizó por lo bajo. Le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Al menos tenía a su fiel Crookshanks para acompañarla ésa noche. El minino reposaba a sus pies mirándola con sus ojos saltones.

Meneó la cabeza con ironía. Casada, pero en compañía de un gato. Genial.

Las fajitas de pollo empanizados, el puré de papa, la pasta y la ensalada le sabían insípidos en ése momento. Vagamente se preguntó si a Harry le habría gustado. Pero por la manera torpe en que se escuchaban los cubiertos en la sala, suponía que sí. O estaba tan entretenido con su tonto juego que ni tomaba cuenta de que comía, pensó con sarcasmo.

Le dio otro sorbo a la copa de vino. Crookshanks la miró con las orejas levantadas.

— Me entenderías si tuvieras pareja — le espetó a su gato.

El minino al parecer le entendió, porque levantándose, alzó la cola en toda su extensión, y se marchó con el pelo crispado con dirección a la sala.

 _Traidor_ , chasqueó la lengua. Dejó la copa de lado y se comió lo que quedaba de su cena, ahora fría.

— ¡Con un demonio! — blasfemó el ojiverde a lo lejos.

Hermione se encontró sonriendo con malicia. Casi aplaudió de satisfacción. El otro equipo los había superado ya en anotaciones: 3-2.

 _Bien merecido se lo tenía_ , sentenció levantándose y yendo a lavar los trastes que había ensuciado.

— ¡Eso, así, corre, corre!… ¡Vamos, vamos!… ¡No!… ¡Eso es penalti, arbitro estúpido!… — lo escuchó de nuevo, mientras ella aguantaba la respiración — ¡¿Cómo que… como que…?!… ¡VENDIDO! — gritó indignado.

La castaña tuvo que morderse los labios para acallar la risa cuando lo escuchó dejarse caer en el sillón mascullando por lo bajo.

Pero poco le duró la sonrisa, cuando, con un chasquido que probablemente se escuchó hasta la casa vecina, Ron Apareció en medio de la cocina, con gorra, playera y shorts en conjunto adornándolo.

— ¡Se me fue el estúpido cable, ¿cómo van?! — fue lo primero que le soltó a Hermione. Como si a ella…

— ¡Nos anularon un penal! — le contestó Harry desde la sala.

— ¡¿Qué?! — saltó igual de indignado que el ojiverde. No perdió tiempo para correr hacia la sala.

 _Respira Hermione, no hagas ninguna tontería, respira, calma_ , se decía la castaña apretando con demasiada fuerza el plato que tenía en la mano.

Aunque en buena hora a Ron Weasley se le ocurría gustarle el fútbol. ¿Qué no lo odiaba en la escuela cuando Dean trataba de explicárselo?

— Hermione, amor… — la llamó Harry de pronto, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Hermione agudizó el oído, más le valía que dijera algo importante, porque si no… — Cervezas.

Se hubiera quedado en el "amor". Pero no. Tuvo que decir la palabra mágica.

Estirando la mano hacia el refrigerador y abriendo la puerta con una ráfaga de viento, Hermione hizo levitar un par de cervezas a su mano y, sin medir en las consecuencias de sus actos, se dirigió colérica hacia la sala, destapando las latas en el corto camino.

Harry y Ron apenas y le dirigieron una corta mirada a Hermione cuando ésta entró en la sala; pero si lo hicieron cuando la castaña se sitúo frente a ellos obstaculizándoles la vista hacia el televisor. Y antes de que siquiera pudieran quejarse, la ojimiel vertió todo el contenido de las latas sobre sus cabezas, zarandeándolas para no dejar ni una gota desperdiciada.

— ¡Hermione!, ¡¿pero qué demonios…?! — respingaron, levantándose de un salto y sacudiéndose cual cachorros remojados.

— Feliz primer mes de aniversario, amor — le espetó Hermione con desdén a su marido.

— Oh… — apenas pudo pronunciar el aludido.

Fin Flash Back

¿Infantil?, se preguntó la castaña. ¡Ja!, que le contestaran una vez pasaran por la misma situación.

Mira que olvidar su primer aniversario de ésa manera. Vaya hombre que tenía por marido.

¿Acaso alguien podía ser tan desesperante?, se preguntaban hoy en día.

Sin duda la respuesta era un rotundo " _¡Sí!_ "

Pero no importaba, reponían. Porque de igual forma se amaban. Con defectos. Con virtudes. Simplemente se amaban por cómo eran… Por cómo, a pesar de todo, lograron estar juntos.

Y es que sencillamente adoraban el despertar el uno al lado del otro después de hacer el amor…

Flash Back

Las velas extintas, los pétalos de rosas regados por el suelo, las copas de vino casi vacías y dejadas sin gracia sobre la mesa… además de la cama matrimonial ocupada por unos desnudos Harry y Hermione durmiendo en brazos del otro, con una fina sábana apenas cubriéndolos; fue el panorama de aquella mañana.

Una suave brisa marina entraba por la ventana abierta haciendo danzar la cortina y mecer uno que otro pétalo de rosa.

Había sido una noche tan larga. Extenuante y embriagadora. La primera noche como marido y mujer. La primera del matrimonio Potter Granger.

Hacer el amor había sido simplemente alucinante. Descubrieron tantas formas nuevas de estremecerse a través de besos y caricias. De llegar más allá de lo sublime. La palabra Magia tuvo otro significado ésa noche mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban con una armonía casi celestial. Mientras sus labios se unían en búsqueda de un beso más, sin poder encontrar la saciedad. Con sus manos recorriéndose, trazando cálidos senderos en la piel. Los murmullos de sus respiraciones entrecortadas, de las palabras susurradas al oído, haciendo enloquecer los sentidos.

Una vez que todo hubo terminado; cuando el cansancio hizo mella en ellos; al fin pudieron abandonarse al sueño con un beso. Uno que prometía no ser el último. Ni el primero. Sólo uno más de la hermosa vida que les deparaba el mañana.

Sonrieron entre sueños ante aquel recuerdo. Sus cuerpos saliendo lentamente del letargo, apreciando el contorno del cuerpo en el cual descansaban, escuchando la respiración del otro cerca de su rostro, el suave subir y bajar de sus pechos, la tenue caricia del cabello de Hermione sobre el pecho de Harry, la manera en que sus brazos parecían no querer dejarla ir jamás.

La brisa marina recordándoles donde estaban. Su luna de miel.

Hermione no pudo más que suspirar de emoción, erizando la piel descubierta de su marido. Parecía que, al fin, habían conseguido su final feliz. Su propio cuento de hadas. Harry acarició con su mejilla el cabello de Hermione, como si se arrullara, negándose a despertar del todo.

O quizás el cansancio era demasiado aun para él, después de todo, fue Harry quien hizo el mayor ejercicio durante la noche y parte del alba. Aquel recuerdo tiñó de un suave rosado las mejillas de Hermione.

Si Harry no quería despertar aun, ella no sería quien lo obligara. Además, ni ella misma estaba segura de estar del todo despierta. Todo era tan maravilloso, que parecía una especie de utopía.

Mas el suave beso que recibió en la frente, le hicieron notar que Harry estaba despierto. ¿Desde cuándo?, sólo él lo sabía. Levantó el rostro hasta apoyarse en su hombro, y poder mirarlo directo a los ojos. Su mirada lucía cansada, pero extremadamente feliz; los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando acarició la mejilla de su esposo; Harry depositó un breve beso en la palma. El pulso de su esposa se aceleró.

Un simple beso mandaba a su corazón a volar.

— Hola — musitó Harry en un susurro apenas audible.

— Hola — le contestó de vuelta la castaña. Sus mieles ojos irradiaban un brillo tan intenso que bien podría iluminar la habitación.

Y no pudieron más que sonreírse el uno al otro.

Fin Flash Back

Amaban la forma en como una discusión sin sentido terminaba en una batalla de besos…

Flash Back

— ¿Nuestro? — titubeó Hermione, no muy conforme.

— Pues al paso que vamos, será solamente tuyo ¿no crees? — le comentó mordaz Harry, señalando todas sus cosas amontonadas en un rincón.

Hermione se mordió el labio al ver el desorden que había causado con las cosas de Harry; nada comparado al orden y cuidado con el que estaban acomodados sus libros. Suspiró culpable.

— Supongo que, si quitamos éste estante de aquí, y lo ponemos en aquella pared de allá… — meditó la castaña — podríamos hacerle espacio a ése póster de los Chudley Cannons.

— Y si ponemos la sala más en el centro, y separamos un poco más éstas dos mesas que pusiste aquí, podríamos colocar la televisión incrustada en la pared — observó Harry.

— Un candelabro en el centro de la habitación no se vería mal — comentó Hermione mirando el techo de manera analítica.

— Aunque sería mejor una chimenea. Poner los sillones en rededor — añadió el ojiverde.

— Ocupar un estante… o mejor, traer una vitrina, y podríamos dividirla en dos. En un lado tus trofeos. En el otro los míos…

— Además de los títulos, las fotos familiares y de nuestros amigos… — acordó Harry acercándose a ella.

Hermione sonrió cuando Harry la envolvió con sus brazos situándose tras su espalda, las manos del ojiverde reposando sobre su estómago.

— Una cabeza piensa bien… — giró el rostro, sonriéndole.

— Pero dos piensan mejor — completó Harry descendiendo para besarla.

El cómo terminaron sobre el escritorio después del beso no lo supieron; pero a Harry empezó a gustarle que estuviera en ésa habitación mientras besaba con pasión a Hermione y la sentía quitarle la camisa, pasando las manos por su espalda desnuda.

— ¿Nuestra? — le preguntó, levantando la camisa de la castaña y besando su vientre ocasionándole escalofríos.

— Nuestra — acordó en un suspiro. Y lo haló con impaciencia a sus labios…

Fin Flash Back

Les encantaba como cada gesto, cada sonrisa, parecía iluminar sus vidas…

Flash Back

Abrazada a sus rodillas en medio de la cama de su habitación, era como se encontraba Hermione, mirando ceñuda hacia la puerta.

Sabía que el exabrupto que había sufrido hacía pocos minutos había sido completamente innecesario e infantil; mas no había sido capaz de contenerse. El mero hecho de recordarlo ahora, le provocaba rabia contra Harry. Una cosa era que él quisiera ver un partido junto a Ron. Pero otra muy distinta es que hubiera olvidado su primer mes de aniversario.

¿Qué acaso el sutil mensaje que le dio en la mañana no había servido para nada?, ¿el beso que recibió al despedirse en el Ministerio no le dijo algo?; Merlín, ¿es que ni siquiera la cena romántica que había planeado había suficiente para que lo recordara?

Bueno, al parecer no.

Y ahora él simplemente quería que ella también lo olvidara. Bien, pues no era así de sencillo, sentenció indignada.

Apartó la mirada de la puerta cuando lo escuchó subir las escaleras.

La indignación aun burbujeaba en el estómago de Hermione con molestia cuando Harry entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Lo escuchó aclararse la garganta de manera incómoda, y, a través de su reflejo en el espejo, lo vio estrujarse el cabello con nerviosismo.

— Ron se acaba de ir. Dijo que iría a la taberna a ver el final del partido — le dijo el ojiverde.

Hermione dejó salir un sonido de exasperación. Lo último que quería escuchar en ése momento era algo referente a Ron y el partido. Se levantó de la cama de forma brusca y se dirigió a la puerta sin más. La idea de dormir en la habitación de huéspedes le apetecía de sobremanera.

— Herm, espera, yo… — la alcanzó a detener Harry cuando pasaba por su lado.

— Me importa un bledo Ron y tu estúpido partido en éste momento. Pero me importa mucho menos escucharte o verte justo ahora… Así que, por favor, suéltame y déjame ir — le replicó con frialdad, sin siquiera verlo a la cara.

Harry se quedó de piedra después de escuchar aquello. La garganta se le cerró impidiéndole hablar. La mano que sostenía su brazo cayó sin fuerza, mientras asentía taciturno, dejándola marcharse.

Hermione se mordió el labio, dudando un segundo mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta; mas al no escuchar su llamado, la abrió con decisión y cruzó el pasillo abriendo la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes…

… únicamente para quedar estupefacta en el umbral de la misma.

En medio de la habitación: una enorme caja de regalo, casi de su estatura, recargada en una de las columnas de la cama.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se mordió el labio inferior con vergüenza y giró el rostro hacia un costado, donde Harry se había situado segundos después que ella.

— No podía esconderlo en nuestra habitación porque lo habrías visto. Llegó apenas anoche, antes de que volvieras de casa de Luna. Ella me ayudó junto con Ginny para elegirlo. Nunca he sido bueno con los regalos, así que pensé… — se calló cuando los labios de Hermione se estrellaron contra los suyos besándolo con exquisitez. Buscando una disculpa. Preguntándole si había molestia aun en su ser. Obviamente no encontró otra cosa que fuera amor. Sus labios se separaron minutos después, una vez el oxígeno fue necesario — No olvidé nuestro aniversario, Herm. Jamás podría — se sinceró, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

— Tonto… — le sonrió su esposa, pasando los dedos por aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente — Entonces ¿por qué el partido? — no pudo evitar la nota de reproche en su voz.

— Le apostamos a los gemelos 200 galeones entre Ron y yo — le confesó avergonzado.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua. El brillo en sus ojos, sin embargo, demostraba que no estaba enojada en absoluto.

Harry depositó un beso en su frente, duró ahí más tiempo del necesario. Hermione meneó la cabeza tenuemente de un lado a otro haciéndolo sonreír. Después fue la castaña quien suspiró, acariciando su mejilla con su frente; el pelinegro le dio un beso más, ésta vez en la mejilla, cerca del ojo. Una serena sonrisa bailó en los labios de la ojimiel. Únicamente ellos sabían lo que se comunicaron con ésos gestos.

El que contenía la caja restó importancia para Hermione cuando los labios de su esposo trazaron un camino de besos de su mejilla a su cuello. La ojimiel pasó las manos por su cabello, desordenándolo; se apartó de Harry arrugando el entrecejo al notarlo pegajoso, para luego recordar que lo había empapado con una lata de cerveza.

— Se arregla con un baño — le restó importancia el ojiverde.

— Un baño no nos caería mal — le sonrió Hermione abrazándolo del cuello, besando su barbilla como sólo ella podía hacer: las piernas de Harry temblaron haciéndola reír complacida.

Fin Flash Back

Les fascinaba la manera en que una mirada podía decir lo que no pronunciaban las palabras…

Flash Back

El aire otoñal se respiraba de nuevo en Inglaterra. Las hojas de los árboles caían con gracia al suelo cada vez que una ráfaga de viento azotaba sus ramas. El aroma a humedad inundaba cada campo. Un ligero soplo de vapor salía de las bocas de los transeúntes madrugadores. Y por la noche, no había mejor labor que hacer más que recostarse en la sala, calentándose cerca de la chimenea crepitante.

Pero ésa tarde, Harry y Hermione no encontraron mejor forma de pasar su día libre que en el campo. Un simple picnic campirano en Ottery Saint Catchpole, bajo la sombra de un árbol y en compañía del fiel Crookshanks.

A unos cuantos metros, una joven pareja jugaba con su pequeño bebé haciéndole gestos y soltando suaves chispas de sus varitas ocasionando los suaves gorgoteos del infante.

Crookshanks, recostado a un costado de Hermione, meneaba la cola viendo las chispas. Hermione le acariciaba distraídamente el lomo, recargada sobre el pecho de Harry.

La risa de los padres atrajo su atención: el bebé había alcanzado a tomar la varita de la mano de su padre y la agitaba con vigor, balbuceando.

Harry se encontró sonriendo ante aquella escena, y posó distraídamente una mano sobre el vientre de Hermione.

Una familia. Lo que él siempre quiso. _¿Qué se sentiría tener un hijo?_ , se preguntó. Compartir algo tan personal y especial como un hijo con Hermione. Dar amor y cuidado a aquel pequeño ser. Velar por su bien. Protegerlo de todo y de todos. Suspiró. Seguramente, sería maravilloso cuando sucediera.

Hermione sonrió para sí cuando observó el brillo especial en los ojos de su esposo.

Un hijo. Una parte de ella y de Harry. Eso era lo que quería. Se mordió el labio. Bueno, no estaba en sus planes ser madre aun, pero… _¿Cómo sería?_ , no pudo evitar preguntarse. ¿Cómo sería sentir crecer un pequeño ser en su interior?, verlo crecer, dar sus primeros pasos, pronunciar sus primeras palabras. Si fuera niño o niña. Su mirada se dirigió a la familia frente a ellos.

El pequeño estaba ahora en brazos de su madre recibiendo besos en el rostro mientras su padre los observaba con absoluta adoración… como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo.

Una sola mirada a su esposa hizo que a Harry le diera un vuelco el corazón al ver ésa misma añoranza en sus mieles ojos. Hermione le sonrió y lo besó largamente en los labios, dejándolo sin aliento.

Sólo se separaron cuando Crookshanks saltó al regazo de su ama, rogando por más atención. Harry no pudo evitar reír al igual que Hermione al notar los celos del minino.

Fin Flash Back

Les cautivaba compartir juntos cada momento del día…

Flash Back

La cocina era un desastre, desde el piso cubierto de harina para hornear, la mesa llena de utensilios sucios, hasta las paredes salpicadas con toda la mezcla lista para un pastel de chocolate.

No obstante, a pesar del desastre, cualquiera pensaría que el horno estaba cocinando, aunque sea una parte de dicha mezcla. Salvo que ésta se había quedado desparramada por todas partes excepto el lugar donde se suponía debía ir.

Y cubiertos de pies a cabeza, Harry y Hermione reían sin parar desde el suelo, después de que el primero hubiera caído por pisar un huevo y se llevara a su esposa en el proceso.

— Sigo esperando mi pastel ¿sabes? — comentaba risueña la castaña.

— Oye, no es mi culpa que se empezara una pelea. Fue Crookshanks el que vino y me provocó primero… — se defendió el aludido.

— Sólo porque le diste chocolate a Hedwig y a mi Crookshanks lo ignoraste… — le recordó con fingida reprimenda — Eso te pasa por consentir a uno y al otro no — le sacó la lengua, burlona.

— Si, bueno… ¿Yo cómo iba a saber que Crookshanks si comía chocolate? — trató de defenderse Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

— Harry, te recuerdo todas las veces que te atrape dándole de comer en la sala común — le dijo.

A pesar de que gran parte del rostro de Harry estaba cubierto de harina, Hermione pudo darse cuenta cuando sus mejillas se sonrojaron tenuemente, haciéndola reír.

— No es mi culpa que tú le enseñaras como engatusarme — repuso como defensa.

— Ah, así que yo le enseñé ¿no?

— Si, porque ustedes dos pueden hacer ésa miradita suya que hace que me sea imposible negarles nada — se cruzó de brazos con aparente molestia.

Hermione sonrió de medio lado.

— Bueno, al menos ésta vez puedo decir que no quemaste la cocina — no pudo evitar reír.

— ¡Dios!… — murmuró avergonzado Harry, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos. Recordando aquel lejano día en que por poco deja en cenizas La Madriguera Weasley — ¿Cómo un simple pastel puede ser tan complicado de preparar? — dramatizó, pegándose en la parte de atrás de la cabeza al recargarse en el gabinete. Una cuchara llena de la mezcla le cayó en la cabeza ensuciándole todo el cabello. Hermione se volvió a reír.

— Mejor date por vencido Harry y ya cómprame mi galleta — se burló sonriendo graciosamente.

— No. Estoy… — se detuvo arrugando el entrecejo — Oye, es cierto. Ya no estoy tratando de conquistarte… — expresó cayendo en cuenta de pronto — Entonces ¿por qué diablos continúo intentando hornearte un pastel? — se preguntó a sí mismo.

Hermione le sonrió con coquetería, mirándolo con un dejo de picardía y suficiencia.

— ¡Ah!, ya me acorde — volvió a decir el pelinegro, contemplándola embobado.

La castaña no pudo más que volver a reír.

— Dejemos ya el asunto del pastel. No creo poder limpiar toda la cocina una vez más. Además, ésa mancha del techo no se quiso quitar desde la vez pasada… — señaló distraídamente, apuntando una gran mancha marrón encima de sus cabezas — Ni siquiera recuerdo que estuviera ahí ése día — murmuró pensativamente.

Harry desvió la mirada con culpabilidad. Por su propia salud física y mental, era mejor no mencionar aquella vez que, mientras su esposa estaba en cama con gripe, él le cocinaba unos hotcakes en la cocina mientras cantaba alegremente una canción, y como en un momento de emoción había arrojado el hotcake hacia arriba con tan mala suerte de dejarlo pegado en el techo de la cocina.

Sin duda aquel día quedaría grabado en su memoria, pues con Hermione en cama casi todo el día, él estuvo toda la mañana arriba de una silla con cepillo en mano tratando de despegar su fallido hotcake del techo. La marca marrón que ahora estaba ahí, únicamente le recordaba la dulce mirada con la que su esposa le había agradecido sus atenciones.

No. Definitivamente si a Hermione se le ocurría algún día querer remodelar la cocina, él le pediría como única petición no deshacerse de ésa mancha.

Cuando Harry volvió de sus recuerdos, notó embelesado como Hermione estaba quitándole con una servilleta parte de la mezcla de la mejilla.

Ciertamente no había mejor recompensa que ésa, pensó. Tener a su Hermione junto a él. Sonrió con plenitud. Quizás, algún día, luego de muchos años de matrimonio, le contaría el secreto que guardaba ésa mancha en el techo. Ya entonces vería si su gesto habría tenido un castigo… o una recompensa.

Fin Flash Back

Y, sobre todo, amaban poder decirse a sí mismos y a todo el mundo, que se pertenecían.

Hermione reía sin poder evitarlo mientras giraba en los brazos de Harry y trataba de seguirle el paso. En la radio, una canción muggle se escuchaba, y su esposo trataba sin mucho éxito marcar el ritmo.

— Oye, no te burles, hago mi mejor intento — la reprendió Harry con una sonrisa cuando chocaron accidentalmente barbilla con frente. Hermione soltó otra carcajada.

— Cuando Parvati dijo que eras un pésimo bailarín, no le creí, e incluso te defendí. Pero ahora… — lo miró con burla.

— Ya sabes que tengo dos pies izquierdos — se rio el ojiverde tomándola de la cintura, siguiendo moviéndose por toda la habitación.

— Eres bueno, sólo que…

— No tan bueno — acordó Harry.

El ritmo de la música volvió a ser lento, y Harry la acercó más a su cuerpo. Hermione descansó la cabeza en su hombro, entrelazando los brazos tras su cuello. Tal vez fuera malo con las canciones movidas, pero con las baladas. Merlín, tenía un poder oculto que hacía que sus piernas temblaran.

Nunca, jamás, habían sido tan felices como en ése momento. En su hogar. Entre sus brazos. Todo era mágico. Tal cual había sido desde un principio.

— Te amo, señora Potter — le murmuró al oído Harry, haciéndola sonreír.

— Te amo más, esposo mío — se separó lo justo para unir sus labios.

Segundos después Hermione rompía el beso solamente para volver a reír cuando el ritmo de la canción aumentó de nuevo y Harry la cargaba en brazos haciéndolos girar por la habitación, riendo con tanta alegría como jamás antes lo había hecho.


	41. Epilogo

**Epílogo: EL LIBRO DEL AMOR**

— ¡HARRY JAMES POTTEEEER! — el grito enardecido de Hermione Granger resonó por toda la casa, haciendo vibrar los cristales del piso superior.

Momentos después, el sonido de sus frenéticos pasos se escuchó mientras la castaña salía como una exhalación de la habitación que compartía con su marido Harry Potter. Y, cargando con ella un par de pergaminos arrugados y manchados en los brazos, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, casi derrapando al final.

Dobby, quien se encontraba en ése momento al pie de las escaleras jugando con un cochecito muggle, pegó un chillido asustado cuando Hermione pasó por su lado casi arrollándolo al no haberlo notado.

Mas la castaña apenas y se detuvo un momento para aferrar mejor los pergaminos en sus crispadas manos; recuperando el motivo de su cólera, giró sobre sí misma, sin saber a dónde dirigirse realmente.

— ¡HARRY! — volvió a gritar con vigor. Dobby tembló al escuchar su alarido.

Hermione nuevamente lo ignoró, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente producto de la indignación que sentía. Y no era para menos…

Oh, pero cuando le pusiera las manos encima a su marido, ¡pobre de él!

Avanzó hacia la derecha; deteniéndose unos pasos más adelante, miró a ambos lados: al pasillo que conducía hacia la sala, y al que se dirigía hacia su estudio. Resopló por lo bajo. Su indignación creció cuando observó los pergaminos en sus manos por unos segundos.

— Ésta me la pagas Potter… — masculló por lo bajo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el resguardo de su estudio, Harry escuchaba los gritos de su esposa con preocupación, preguntándose qué había hecho ésta vez. Que él recordara, no había olvidado nada. Tampoco había ocasionado algo.

¿Entonces porque ésa repentina hostilidad de Hermione para con él?

— ¡Harry Potter! — escuchó que volvía a llamarlo.

El ojiverde suspiró con aplomo. Fuera lo que fuera, tendría que enfrentarlo. Sabía que el dejar cosas pendientes entre Hermione y él no era una solución; y de eso ya tenía seis años de experiencia.

Con la frente en alto, abandonó la habitación…

Hermione se detuvo momentáneamente cuando vio la puerta del estudio abrirse, y casi inmediatamente avanzó hacia allá al ver a Harry salir con bastante calma. Sus ojos mieles brillaron de indignación.

— Así que, "no te preocupes cariño, no tocaré tu trabajo ni me meteré en ello" ¿eh? — le escupió en la cara apenas lo tuvo enfrente.

Harry no pudo más que arrugar el entrecejo.

— ¡Entonces, ¿puedes decirme porque hiciste precisamente eso?!… — le espetó furiosa. Pero antes de que el ojiverde pudiera decir algo, su esposa se le adelantó — Sólo una cosa te pedí, y fue que no te metieras es mi trabajo, ¡y fue eso lo que destruiste!… — subió el volumen de su voz — ¡¿Tienes una remota idea de lo duro que fue conseguir éste contrato para la P.E.D.D.O.?!… ¡¿Tienes una maldita idea de que es lo que está en juego aquí?! — inquirió, blandiéndole los pergaminos en la cara, mientras respiraba agitadamente producto de la furia.

— Pero… — fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry; desconcertado ante semejante acusación.

— ¡Pero nada! — zanjó, mirándolo con ganas de matarlo.

Harry pasó saliva. Jamás había visto a Hermione tan molesta como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando tenía aquellas fuertes discusiones con Ron y terminaban sin hablarse por días. Pero el que lo juzgara de ésa forma y sin querer escuchar de argumentos y razones, le empezaba a doler.

¿De verdad ella lo creía capaz de algo tan atroz como eso?

El resoplido de su esposa se lo confirmó.

— Escucha, sé que estás molesta… — intentó razonar con ella. Colocando inseguramente una mano en su antebrazo — Pero es sólo un pergamino, no creo que…

Hubiera sido mejor que se quedara callado, pensó Harry cuando la sintió liberarse de su agarre con brusquedad y recibió aquella fría mirada que sólo la reservaba para tipos como Draco Malfoy.

— Así que ¿un pergamino?… — repitió con mofa Hermione, lanzando chispas por los ojos. Harry pasó saliva — Claro, un pergamino. ¿Por qué un pergamino podría significar algo para el Jefe de Aurores?, ¡cielos Hermione, por favor deja de exagerar! — ironizó dramáticamente.

Ahora si estaba en problemas, resolvió Harry para sí. Una cosa era que Hermione gritara e hiciera una rabieta. Pero cuando llegaba al sarcasmo y la ironía, eso ya era caminar por terreno minado.

— Eso no es lo que quise decir — quiso remediar las cosas.

— ¡El que no tenga ninguna importancia para ti, no significa que no lo tenga para el resto del mundo, Potter!… — le espetó empezando a subir el volumen de voz nuevamente — ¡Pero claro, estás tan encerrado en tu mundo de Mortífagos que lo demás no cobra importancia!; ¡A ti sólo te importa salir y jugar al maldito Elegido con Ronald, mientras yo trato de liberar a los elfos domésticos de su esclavitud!; ¡Aunque claro, ¿qué relevancia tiene eso para un gran miembro del mundo mágico como tú?, si ya nos liberaste de Lord Voldemort!… — le escupió sin miramientos.

Harry la miró dolido. Y Hermione pareció disfrutarlo.

— Sabes que yo no pienso así — le dijo seriamente.

— ¡Y tú sabías perfectamente que yo estaba trabajando en éste informe desde hacía tres semanas!… — le recriminó a su vez, volviendo a su previa indignación — ¡Si querías comer, lo pudiste hacer en la cocina, no en mi escritorio, donde tenía la única copia existente del informe! — increpó Hermione, sin dejarse tranquilizar por su esposo.

Harry abrió la boca para replicar nuevamente, mas la cerró casi al instante, cayendo en cuenta de algo: La enorme mancha café y roja que cubría una buena parte del pergamino que Hermione le había estado blandiendo en el rostro desde hacía varios minutos. Suspiró culpablemente. Él no era el causante de ése "atentado", mas circunstancialmente había sido parte de ello.

— ¿Y ahora con qué cara voy a ver a Kingsley y Legolas eh?… — lamentó Hermione — ¡Ellos confiaban en mí para que hiciera éste trabajo!; ¡Percy me apoyaba con las entrevistas!, ¡Luna con las investigaciones!, ¡y casi todo el Ministerio estaba enterado de que planeábamos éste trato desde que se concluyó lo de México, Ecuador, Chile y Venezuela!… ¡De nada me sirvieron los desvelos, las investigaciones, las entrevistas y todo lo que tuve que hacer!; ¡Todo el trato con Argentina está arruinado y es por…!

— ¡Pero yo no fui! — se apresuró a decir su esposo, levantando las manos alegando su inocencia.

— ¡Si claro!; — ironizó la castaña — ¡¿Entonces quién?! — inquirió con fiereza. Retándolo a que le contestara.

Sin embargo, Harry sólo miró sobre el hombro de Hermione, señalándole al verdadero culpable de tan cruel fechoría. La castaña rechinó los dientes antes de girarse a ver qué le indicaba. Pero lo que observó la desarmó por completo.

Dejando salir un profundo suspiro, Hermione sintió como la ira que antes sentía se esfumaba mientras veía a la menuda personita de cabello castaño ondulado, piel blanca y unos impresionantes ojos verdes, que, sosteniéndose inestablemente de un carrito rosa, daba torpes pasitos avanzando hacia ellos, sonriendo angelicalmente mostrando sus notables incisivos.

— Harmony — murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, mirando con ternura a su hija.

La pequeña Potter caminaba hacia ellos sonriendo feliz; su alma inocente le había impedido darse cuenta de la discusión previa de sus padres. Dobby la seguía de cerca con los ojos alertas para socorrerla en cualquier minuto si se veía en problemas.

Y casi como si su hija quisiera decirle la verdad de los hechos, le tendió una manita manchada de chocolate y mermelada de fresa. Los mismos ingredientes con los que Harry le había preparado, momentos atrás, un emparedado. Hermione se mordió el labio con auto recriminación, y se acercó a su hija para tomarla en brazos. Harmony rodeó el cuello de su madre con sus cortos bracitos, bostezando quedamente.

— Le preparé un emparedado hace una hora, y se lo empezó a comer mientras estaba en nuestra habitación y tú tomabas un baño… — le empezó a decir Harry, acercándose a ella por la espalda y acariciando los rizos de su hija con cariño — Sólo la dejé un momento mientras buscaba una camisa limpia en el closet, y cuando me giré a verla; bueno… — le dedicó una fugaz mirada a los pergaminos que Hermione aun sostenía en una mano — Supongo que debí tener más cuidado, no creí que los tomaría como si fueran servilletas. Perdona — la miró arrepentido.

Hermione suspiró, girándose para verlo de frente.

— No Harry, soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. No debí actuar tan irracionalmente sin haberte preguntado antes como pasaron las cosas. Es sólo que… — lo miró avergonzada.

— Trabajaste mucho tiempo en eso, lo sé… — la interrumpió el ojiverde — No te preocupes — le sonrió comprensivo.

— No quise decir ésas cosas tan mezquinas… — intentó disculparse.

— Lo sé, Herm…

— No, es que… — su esposo la calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, negando con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

La castaña no volvió a insistir. Sonrió al sentir como su hija se apoyaba en su hombro escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello.

— Parece que alguien ya necesita su siesta de la tarde — le canturreó Hermione besándole la frente.

La pequeña la vio con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

— Vamos cariño, es hora de dormir — se dirigió con ella al piso de arriba. Harry las acompañó, rodeando la cintura de Hermione con su brazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Y Dobby se retiró a la cocina.

Tres largos años habían pasado desde aquel 15 de agosto del 2004 en que Harry y Hermione unieron sus vidas en matrimonio. Tantas cosas habían sucedido desde entonces. Entre ellas la pequeña Potter.

Harmony Potter Granger, nacida el 18 de Julio, contaba ya con un año y dos meses de vida. Harmony había sido concebida la noche de Brujas del año 2005. Aquel lejano día en que todos los amigos se habían reunido en un pub en Londres para celebrar el compromiso de Ron y Luna, y el primer cumpleaños de Frank Longbottom Weasley, el primogénito de Ginny y Neville…

Flash Back

—… ¡feliz cumpleaños a ti! — terminaron de cantar Ginny, Neville, Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna. Mientras unos orgullosos Ginny y Neville cargaban a Frank para que soplara la única velita en el pastel.

Los amigos rompieron en aplausos cuando el pequeño Longbottom dejó salir un corto suspiro, apagando la velita.

— ¡Un añote!, ya estás viejo Frankie — le revolvió el cabello de manera juguetona Ron a su sobrino. Hermione lo miró chasqueando la lengua. Sin embargo, Neville y Harry rieron por el comentario del pelirrojo.

Ginny sólo sonrió, mientras volvía a acomodar el cabello negro de su hijo y veía embelesada sus ojos azules. El gran parecido con su padre Neville era innegable. Y no podía estar más agradecida; si era igual que su esposo, en el futuro sería el mejor hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra, pensaba.

— No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año — musitó Ginny con emoción. Luna y Hermione asintieron.

— Parece que fue sólo ayer cuando apenas empezaba a gatear, y míralo ahora — replicó Hermione cuando Neville lo puso en el suelo, y éste empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa, sujetándose con las dos manitas.

— Otra cosa que festejar — comentó Harry con una sonrisa, abrazando a su esposa y viendo con cariño a su sobrino. Neville lo seguía de cerca.

— ¡Nosotros también tenemos algo que festejar! — saltó Luna de pronto, quien parecía no poder contenerse ni un minuto más. Sus amigos la regresaron a ver.

— ¿Ahora? — la miró vacilante Ron, dejando de contemplar el pastel con anhelo.

— Ronnie, vamos. Prometimos que lo diríamos hoy — le sonrió Luna. El pelirrojo suspiró, contagiándose de su entusiasmo.

— De acuerdo… — sonrió, tomándola de la mano.

— ¿Y? — los alentó Neville.

— No pensaran darle un primito o primita a Frank, ¿o sí? — les acusó Harry en broma.

Ron y Luna no dijeron nada, sólo se regresaron a ver entre ellos con complicidad, e inmediatamente…

— ¡Vamos a casarnos! — soltaron a la par, ante la sorpresa de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué? — apenas pudo musitar Hermione, mientras en sus labios, al igual que en los de los demás, se formaba lentamente una sonrisa.

Ron y Luna sólo se sonrieron, extasiados.

Fue el chillido eufórico de Hermione el que se escuchó primero, secundado por el de Ginny, seguido con el " _¡Felicidades!_ " de Harry y Neville. Hasta finalizar en la burbujeante risa de Frank, quien había sido levantado del suelo por su padre.

— Pero, ¿cómo…?… ¿Cuándo fue que…? — empezaron a llenar de preguntas Hermione y Ginny a su mejor amiga.

— Apenas hace una semana. Fue en el aniversario de nuestro reencuentro, Ronald había esperado un buen tiempo para que llegara la fecha y me lo propuso… — les empezó a contar emocionada.

— Vaya, y yo pensaba que él era la mal influencia en ti. Veo que fue al revés, ¡tú eres la buena influencia en él! — proclamó Ginny, cual si presenciara un milagro.

Ron, quien las había oído claramente, sintió como sus orejas se sonrojaban.

— Yo también puedo ser buena influencia cuando quiero, — replicó el pelirrojo — sino pregúntales a Harry y Hermione — añadió.

Harry y Hermione se regresaron a ver con una sonrisa cómplice.

— En eso tiene razón — asintieron sin más remedio.

— ¡Ahí lo tienes! — señaló Ron de manera triunfal.

— Sí, sí, lo que digas… — le restó importancia Ginny, sin siquiera mirarlo — ¿Y luego…? — le pinchó a Luna. La rubia sonrió con ése característico brillo de ella.

— Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos. Tenemos que ir a La Madriguera a dar la buena noticia — anunciaba Ron tiempo después, luego de haber comido cada quien una rebanada de pastel, y mientras él y Luna se incorporaban.

— ¿No vienen? — les preguntó Luna a sus amigos.

— Nosotros los alcanzamos allá, iremos en traslador. A Frank le causa náuseas la Aparición — le indicó Ginny, mientras Neville asentía y tenía al pequeño dormitando en brazos.

— ¿Y ustedes? — se giró Ron hacia Harry y Hermione.

— Nosotros… — empezó Hermione.

— De hecho, planeábamos pasar más tiempo en Londres — se adelantó Harry, abrazando a Hermione. La castaña le sonrió a su esposo.

Ginny y Luna se regresaron a ver entre ellas con una sonrisa pícara. Sin embargo, Neville y Ron vieron a sus amigos con confusión.

— Bueno, pero nos alcanzan allá ¿no? — quiso saber Ron.

— No creo que podamos Ron. Tal vez pasemos aquí la noche — se negó Harry.

— Pero… — lo miró confundido. No obstante, un brillo pícaro se reflejó en sus ojos casi al instante — Eh, ¡pillines! — les acusó, sonriendo burlón.

— ¿De qué me perdí? — le preguntó Neville a Ginny.

— Luego te explico amor — replicó la pelirroja mientras escuchaba como su hermano seguía burlándose de Harry y Hermione.

Fin Flash Back

Ron aun bromeaba al respecto diciéndoles a sus amigos, que, si su hija no resultaba ser una bruja, era porque ya de plano la habían cambiado en el Hospital muggle al que Hermione quiso asistir para dar a luz. Eso sin contar, su broma favorita: Molestar a Hermione por su desliz con la poción anticonceptiva y haber quedado embarazada. Aunque esto también lo usaba para regodearse, diciendo que él y Luna eran los autores de que su "celebración" fue la causa de concebir a Harmony.

Harry siempre observaba el gesto enfurruñado que Hermione le ponía a su mejor amigo cuando soltaba aquel comentario; pero silenciosamente sabía que aquella mágica noche en que habían hecho el amor sin medir en las precauciones, había sido porque en el fondo ambos se sentían tan compenetrados como pareja y matrimonio, que un bebé era lo único que le faltaba a su vida.

Flash Back

Harry caminaba de un lado para otro en la habitación, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar. Una manía que encontraba desesperante, y sin embargo lo acababa de asaltar.

La razón de su ansiedad se encontraba encerrada en el baño: Hermione. Y él no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

Hacía apenas un par de horas que había regresado a Londres, y la verdad es que su regreso se debía a su esposa. Estando en Australia en una misión junto a otros Aurores, incluido Ron, Harry había recibido una lechuza urgente de Hermione, pidiéndole que regresara cuanto antes pues algo de suma importancia había pasado. Eso fue lo único que Harry había necesitado leer. Dejando a Ron al mando, había partido al Ministerio pidiendo un traslador que lo llevara de regreso a su hogar.

Las cuatro horas que pasaron en lo que lo atendían y se activaba el traslador fueron desesperantes. Pero la angustia fue aún peor cuando Apareció en el Ministerio, y no en su hogar, como Harry deseaba.

Ni siquiera atendió al llamado de sus colegas al verlo aparecer, simplemente tomando la carrera más larga en su vida, se dirigió corriendo a la chimenea y con un montón de polvos flu en la mano, exclamó " _Residencia Potter_ ", y apareció entre una nube de hollín en su remodelada casa en Ottery Saint Catchpole.

Pero aun nada lo había preparado para lo que vendría…

Soltando un suspiro entrecortado, Harry miró nuevamente hacia la puerta del baño. Ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, y los nervios estaban a punto de hacerlo estallar.

Mientras tanto, dentro del tocador…

Sentada sobre la orilla de la bañera, y con las manos entrecruzadas frente a su rostro, Hermione intentaba controlar su respiración.

Recordando cómo había cambiado su vida desde ésa misma mañana, cuando despertaba y había corrido a ése mismo baño para volver el estómago; a la tarde, cuando la incertidumbre no pudo más con ella, haciéndola escribirle a su esposo una carta para que regresara y la acompañara en un momento tan crucial para ambos.

El cómo había terminado encerrada en el baño aún no lo podía concebir. Y el porqué, era aún más inverosímil.

La posibilidad de que ella… De que ella y Harry fueran…

Hermione suspiró abrumadoramente.

Sabía que las pruebas caseras sólo necesitaban un margen d minutos para que marcaran un resultado. Y ella ya llevaba ahí sentada casi media hora, pero sus piernas se negaban a responderle. El nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago era causado por otro tipo de náusea, una que le impedía respirar, pensar.

Harry había llegado hacía apenas hora y media, tiempo necesario para explicarle la situación. Para meditar juntos.

Su rostro al informarle su sospecha era algo que jamás olvidaría. Como si le hubiera dado la mejor de las noticias; como si no hubiera nada que más deseara.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, encerrada en un baño, mirando como al otro lado de la habitación, descansando en el lavado, la prueba muggle que había comprado casi parecía vibrar para informarle que desde hacía mucho tiempo tenía un resultado para ella y sus dudas.

— ¿Herm?… ¿Herm, está todo bien? — la llamada vacilante de Harry la hizo pegar un respingo.

— Sí, sí. Sólo… Ya salgo — respondió hacia la puerta, sin poder reconocer su propia voz.

Mordiendo su labio por unos segundos, se impulsó en sus piernas, y se paró frente al lavado, mirando la prueba…

Había leído ya la caja de instrucción más de 20 veces, pero a pesar de eso, Hermione no pudo evitar verificarlo. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando comprendió lo que significaba. E incapaz de poder aguantar con eso ella sola, abrió la puerta…

Harry creyó que los pulmones se le desinflaron cuando al fin vio a Hermione salir del baño. Mas su esposa no habló, sólo se le quedó viendo a la prueba que sostenía en manos, como comprobando que en verdad la tenía con ella; jugando con sus nervios.

— ¿Entonces? — le preguntó por fin el ojiverde. Sintiendo que en cualquier momento se moriría de ansiedad.

Hermione lo regresó a ver con la mirada bañada en lágrimas, inquietándolo aún más.

— ¡Positivo!… — anunció la castaña, sonriendo lentamente, haciéndolo inhalar bruscamente — ¡Estamos embarazados! — completó con la voz temblándole de emoción, sonriendo alegremente mientras sentía una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

— ¡Herm!… — musitó ahogadamente, sintiendo como las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos verdes también.

Un segundo después se abalanzaba sobre su esposa y la besaba de lleno en la boca; sintiendo su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho, mientras dejaba que las palabras emitidas por los labios de Hermione lo llenaran por completo.

Con la mano temblándole de nervios y emoción, la posó delicadamente en el plano vientre de su esposa. Donde su hijo o hija crecía en un manto de seguridad y amor proporcionado por sus extasiados padres.

Fin Flash Back

Sí, Harmony había sido una bendición. Un maravilloso regalo que les había dado la vida, y que había llegado sin anunciarse. Pero no por eso menos querida.

Además, Ron no podía alegar ya más a sus bromas. No cuando Hermione lo molestaba a él y a Luna con el asunto de "comerse la torta antes del recreo". Pues exactamente dos meses después de anunciar su compromiso, la rubia proclamó el primero de enero del 2006 en La Madriguera, y ante un atónito Ronald, que el primer miembro de la familia Weasley Lovegood estaba en camino.

Hermione usaba ésa defensa siempre que Ron la molestaba. Es decir, al menos dos veces al mes. Pero únicamente cuando no encontraba otra manera para librarse del pelirrojo; pues éste era su talón de Aquiles. Y no era para menos, ¿quién no recordaba a la señora Weasley persiguiendo a Ron con varita en mano por todo el patio, alegando que ella misma lo llevaría a la Iglesia así sea de las orejas?

Flash Back

— ¡Estoy embarazada! — soltó sin más Luna, con una reluciente sonrisa.

El escándalo que reinaba el patio de La Madriguera se cortó de golpe ante tal noticia. Incluso el pequeño Frank, que se quejaba en los brazos de Neville, guardó silencio. Todas las miradas puestas en Luna. Todos los rostros expresando diversas emociones, desde desconcierto, escepticismo, hasta genuina sorpresa.

— Así que, ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, familia! — agregó cómicamente, levantando su vaso de jugo a modo de brindis.

Ron, con los ojos vidriosos y la boca ligeramente abierta, contempló a su prometida empezando a hiperventilar, sintiendo que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Y así de ensimismado como estaba todo el mundo, la mayoría pegó un respingo, cuando saliendo de su estupor, Ginny soltó tremendo chillido que hizo llorar a su hijo de nuevo; y levantándose de un salto, ya estaba junto a su amiga, dándole un abrazo muy al estilo Molly Weasley. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, con un golpe seco, Hermione tiraba sin querer la silla en la que estaba sentada, corría hacia su amiga, y la encerraba en un apretado abrazo, felicitándola en el proceso.

Luego de eso le siguieron Harry, Neville (con el pequeño Frank en brazos, que no dejaba de llorar ante tremendo alboroto), Remus, Tonks, Arthur y sus hijos con sus respectivas parejas, Xenophilus, Augusta. Los gemelos soltando el común comentario burlón:

— ¿Pero estás segura que es de nuestro Ronnie?, porque mira que éste nunca ha sido muy inteligente que digamos — sacándole una alegre carcajada a Luna.

Incluso Teddy y Victoire se unieron a la celebración, dándole un simultáneo abrazo a la joven rubia.

Y entre el parloteo de Fleur, Penelope y Tonks acerca de la llegada del nuevo bebé; todo el mundo volvió a guardar silencio lentamente, cayendo en cuenta de algo trascendental: la nula reacción de Ron y Molly Weasley. Padre y abuela del bebé.

Ron, aún demasiado pasmado para reaccionar, hiperventilaba cual si estuviera sufriendo un ataque de Asma. Y la señora Weasley, con el rostro tan rojo como las mismísimas llamas inmortales del infierno, miraba con chispas saliendo de sus castaños ojos a su hijo, cual si quisiera calcinarlo con la mirada.

Cual chirrido de uñas sobre una pizarra, así fue como se escuchó cuando Molly despegó sus labios y rechinó sus dientes con furia.

— Oh… tú… Ronald… Weasley… — empezó a mascullar de pronto.

Ron, viéndose más torpe que de costumbre, apenas parpadeó, dirigiendo su azul mirada hacia su progenitora en el preciso instante en que ésta metía la mano en el bolsillo de su delantal y extraía su varita. Un sonido de alerta empezó a escucharse en alguna parte de su cerebro, pero toda la sangre les había corrido a las extremidades sintiéndolas de plomo.

— ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estabas pensando, mocoso imprudente?! — exclamó ferozmente, apuntándole con la varita.

— ¡Molly! — chilló Arthur.

— ¡Mamá! — exclamaron sus hijos.

Luna ahogó un grito, dando un paso tentativo hacia ellos, mas Ginny y Hermione la detuvieron con preocupación. Neville protegía a Frank con su cuerpo, en caso de que la cosa se saliera de control; al igual que Harry se colocó frente a su esposa y amigas, escudándolas con su cuerpo.

— ¡¿Estos son los valores que yo te inculqué?!… — vociferó la señora Weasley. Chispas rojas salieron de su varita. El pelirrojo retrocedió hacia atrás, tropezando con una silla y cayendo de sentón al suelo — ¡¿ÉSTA ES LA EDUCACIÓN QUE TE DI?!…

— ¡Mamá! — gimió el pelirrojo, rodando por el suelo cuando un rayo escarlata por poco le acierta en la cabeza. Su instinto de supervivencia activándose en el acto.

Los demás se alejaron de la zona de peligro, observando la escena en estado de estupor.

— ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo difícil que es criar un hijo?!… — lo siguió su madre cuando lo vio incorporarse del suelo y empezar a retroceder de su margen de alcance — ¡¿Tienes idea de todo lo que batallamos tu padre y yo para educarlos a ustedes?!… ¡Y ahora vienes con que serás padre!

— ¡Mamá!… — exclamó Ron cuando un nuevo rayo por poco le acierta en un costado.

— ¡Eres un mocoso!… — le espetó con vehemencia — Y Luna, — medio sollozo — Ay mi pobre niña… — su semblante se suavizó — Tú, ¡tú eres el culpable! — lo señaló nuevamente con la varita.

Los presentes se sorprendieron ante la indignación de la señora Weasley. Quien en lugar de ponerse del lado de su hijo y alegrarse por él, se preocupaba por el estado de Luna. A la cual ni siquiera había contemplado, pues de lo contrario hubiera notado su mirada feliz por estar embarazada del hijo de Ron.

— Sé que no fue planeado… — se agachó cuando otro hechizo pasó a su costado. Retrocedió de su alcance — ¡Pero soy responsable, y Luna y yo vamos a casarnos…! — se hizo escuchar.

— ¡OH, POR SUPUESTO QUE TE CASARÁS, RONALD WEASLEY!, ¡A MI LUNA LE TIENES QUE CUMPLIR, DE ESO ME ENCARGARÉ YO!, ¡ASÍ SEA A PUNTA DE VARITA, TE LLEVARÉ ARRASTANDO AL ALTAR!… — gritó enardecida.

Ron asintió vehementemente. Y cantó victoria demasiado pronto, cuando bajó su guardia y antes de que pudiera verlo venir, un hechizo aturdidor impactó en él con tal fuerza que lo mandó volando casi tres metros por los cielos. Cinco diferentes hechizos evitaron que se impactara con el suelo: el de Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, y Arthur Weasley.

— Ingrato desconsiderado.

— Creo que me hice en los pantalones… — musitó débilmente Ron, cuando aterrizó con suavidad sobre el pasto, y miró con los ojos vidriosos a la madre de su hijo — Ay, Dios — antes de caer desmayado.

Fin Flash Back

La verdad es que ése recuerdo aparte de hilarante, era un poco escalofriante. Además, gracias a ello, Harry, Hermione y Luna habían descubierto que a Ron le salía un tic en el párpado cada vez que se lo recordaban. Por eso era que Hermione sólo lo usaba como una medida extrema… realmente extrema.

En fin, la rubia había resultado embarazada la víspera de Navidad del 2005, y Ron y ella habían contraído nupcias aquella primavera. Meses después, Amelia había nacido, el 12 de septiembre del 2006, sólo dos meses después de Harmony.

Lo cual, a decir verdad, fue un verdadero calvario para Harry y Ron, quienes tuvieron que lidiar con ambas embarazadas al mismo tiempo; mientras un divertido Neville se burlaba de sus amigos tal y como ellos hicieron de él cuando era Ginny la que mandaba al pelinegro a mitad de la noche por un pedazo de pastel de calabaza preparado únicamente por su madre.

Flash Back

— ¡Harry!… — se escuchó el gimoteo de Hermione.

Estaban a mediados de junio, en pleno verano y la castaña ya tenía 8 meses de embarazo, mientras su rubia amiga, sentada a su lado en la sala, tenía 6 meses; ésa tarde en especial, el clima era extremadamente caluroso y bochornoso. El termómetro marcaba 36ºC, mas con la llovizna que seguía cayendo a pesar de que el sol estaba en su apogeo, se sentía como si fueran 40ºC. Y lamentablemente el sistema acondicionado de la casa se había descompuesto; además que ninguno había podido conjurar un hechizo que durara lo suficiente para siquiera enfriar un poco la casa.

— ¡Ronald!… — se escuchó seguidamente el lloriqueo de Luna.

— ¡Ya vamos, ya vamos! — exclamaron desde alguna parte de la casa sus esposos.

Mas lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el estrépito que se hace cuando te caes al suelo y se desparrama algo, haciéndose añicos.

— ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿por qué tardan?… ¿Dónde están los hielos? — preguntaron y exigieron las jóvenes embarazadas.

Mientras en el pasillo…

Dedicándose una mirada de completo terror, Harry y Ron contemplaron los cubitos de hielo que cargaban hacia unos momentos, y que ahora se derretían sin gracia en el suelo.

— Te dije que… — empezó Ron.

— ¡Fuimos ambos! — lo cortó en un susurro molesto Harry, mientras se incorporaba.

— ¿Y ahora que haremos Harry?, ¡nos van a matar! — le preguntó a su amigo en un aterrado murmullo.

— Cierra la boca Ron, por supuesto que no nos van a…

— ¡Harry Potter, los hielos, AHORA!

— ¡Ronald Weasley, los hielos, AHORA! — se escucharon las voces de sus amadas.

— ¿Decías?… — lo miró irónico, intentando juntar los pequeños círculos de hielo que aún quedaban en el suelo — Es inútil. No conoceré a mi hijo. Es el fin. Será huérfano de padre… — empezó a hablar para sí, dándose por vencido y poniéndose de pie — Supongo que ya no hay nada por hacer, tan sólo saldré con la frente en alto y… — avanzó hacia la sala. Harry lo detuvo del brazo.

— No seas tonto, no todo está perdido, podemos…

— ¿Qué?, ¿qué podemos hacer?, ¿ir al Antártico y traerles un pedazo de iceberg?; porque francamente es lo único que pueda durar tanto sin derretirse — se lamentó el pelirrojo.

— Sólo tenemos que pensar en algo más. Alguien que nos ayude — comenzó a pensar Harry.

— ¿Quién?, ¿quién podría apiadarse de nosotros?, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarnos Harry. Acéptalo, es el fin… — se escuchó resignado — Debimos ayudar a Neville cuando era él quien cuidaba de Ginny, tal vez así hubiéramos entendido la que se nos venía…

— ¡Eso es! — exclamó con entusiasmo el ojiverde.

— ¿También quieres cuidar a Ginny?, pero si ya no está embarazada — lo miró sin comprender. Harry reprimió el impulso de rodar los ojos.

— Neville, él puede ayudarnos — le explicó.

— Pero ¿cómo él…?… ¡Oh, ya veo!; ¡él tiene casa climatizada!

Ésta vez Harry no pudo evitar pegarse en la frente con exasperación.

— En serio Ron, hay veces que creo que le pasaste todas tus neuronas al bebé.

— ¡Oye!

— ¡Harry!, ¡Ron! — volvieron a escucharse.

— ¡Ya vamos!… — exclamó Harry. Después se giró hacia Ron — Bien, éste es el plan, yo voy y le pido a Neville la solución a esto de los bochornos, y tú te quedas y las entretienes con los dos cubitos de hielo que quedan en el congelador — y antes de que Ron pudiera replicar, Harry se Desapareció.

Ron hizo lo que su amigo le indicó, y temeroso, regresó a la sala cargando los dos miserables cubitos de hielo restantes; entregándole uno a cada una.

— ¿Y esto? — inquirió Hermione, mirando el pobre pedazo que le había tocado.

— Bueno, es que…

— ¿De verdad piensas que es suficiente? — lo atajó Luna, mirándolo con peligrosidad.

— Lo que pasa es que el medimago dijo que el consumir hielo era malo para el bebé; así que pensé que quizás… — las miró vacilante.

— ¡Medimago ni que nada, Ronald Weasley, queremos hielo, y lo queremos AHORA! — y acto seguido, le arrojaron los que tenían en la mano golpeándolo con uno en la frente y con el otro en la mejilla. Mientras en algún lugar lejano, Neville se carcajeaba de Harry en su cara, antes de azotarle la puerta en el rostro.

Fin Flash Back

Habían sufrido, incluso resultaron heridos por sus arranques. Pero finalmente todo había valido la pena. Desde el momento de recibir la noticia, el desarrollo de todo el embarazo, hasta el momento del nacimiento. Aquellos maravillosos minutos en que todo cobró sentido para sus vidas.

Cada uno de sus hijos había sido una bendición. En especial Frank, el hijo de Ginny y Neville. Quien les había hecho pasar un susto de muerte al haber nacido prematuramente a las 30 semanas de embarazo. De sólo recordarlo, a cada uno se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

El cómo se habían dado las cosas era algo que hacía rabiar al sexteto de amigos; y es que no era para menos. Gracias a Rita Skeeter, quien había ido aquella lejana tarde a entrevistar a Ginny a La Madriguera, Ginny había tenido un fuerte altercado con ella, y casi inmediatamente se empezó a sentir mal y tuvo que ser llevaba de urgencia a San Mungo.

Todos habían amanecido con un mal presentimiento aquella mañana; y a lo largo del día, las cosas sólo empeoraron…

Flash Back

— ¡Pero es que no es posible, mi esposa apenas tiene treinta semanas de embarazo, aún le falta mucho!, ¡nos dijeron que nacería en Diciembre! — continuaba despotricando Neville contra el medimago, elevando la voz sin importarle que todo el mundo lo escuchara.

— Lo sé, señor Longbottom. Pero como le acabó de explicar a su esposa; hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que esto pasara, y no se pudo. Sólo logramos retrasar un poco las contracciones, pero… — le explicó nuevamente.

— ¡Pues hágalo nuevamente!, ¡mi hijo no puede nacer aun! — le espetó furioso. Luna y Hermione le colocaron una mano en el hombro y la espalda, sin saber cómo tranquilizarlo.

— Es imposible. Hace dos horas rompió membranas y…

— ¡A mí no me venga con membranas y contracciones!, ¡usted es el maldito que juega con la vida de mi esposa e hijo, y le exijo que los ayude a ambos! — lo empujó, respirando agitadamente.

Augusta, quien estaba sentada, pegó un chillido al ver el exabrupto de su nieto. Y Harry y Ron reemplazaron a Hermione y Luna de sus lugares, tomando a Neville de ambos brazos.

— Señor Longbottom, ¡entienda!… — lo miró con severidad — Tenemos que sacar al niño ahora, de lo contrario empezará a tener sufrimiento fetal. El oxígeno no será suficiente, y entonces no sólo su vida estaría en peligro, sino también la de su esposa — dictaminó fríamente.

Molly y Augusta sollozaron al escucharlo. Para el grupo de amigos no fue mejor, saber que no sólo el bebé, sino su amiga, corrían peligro, ya era mucho.

Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación al escucharlo. Sintiendo que el mundo que tanto le había costado construir estaba a punto de venírsele abajo tan fácil como si se tratara de un simple castillo de naipes.

— Debe tomar la decisión ya. No hay tiempo — le pidió el medimago, con voz más suave.

— Neville… — lo llamó su abuela en tono de súplica.

Su nieto la ignoró, mirando la argolla de matrimonio en su dedo anular un segundo, sintió como las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

— Quiero verla — fue lo único que dijo.

— Pero… — se mostró reacio el medimago.

— Quiero verla — manifestó firmemente.

— Sígame — accedió con un suspiro, conduciéndolo rápidamente a través del pasillo.

Neville ignoró el llamado de su familia y amigos a su espalda; lo único que le importaba era tener a Ginny entre sus brazos y saber que, a pesar de todo, ella y el bebé estarían bien con su decisión. Necesitaba la guía de ambos para saber qué hacer.

Mas verla recostada en aquella cama, tan incómoda, como si estuviera sobre una pila de piedras afiladas; fue peor de lo que pensó que sentiría Neville.

Ginny ni siquiera pudo componer una sonrisa a tiempo para él cuando ya lo tenía arrodillado a su lado, viéndola con preocupada impotencia.

— ¿Cómo… cómo te sientes? — le preguntó con la voz enronquecida, tomando su mano.

Ginny les sonrió a medias. Omitiendo el hecho de que sentía que la espalda se le iba a partir en dos en cualquier momento.

— Estoy bien. Me dieron una poción para el dolor. No siento nada — mintió convincentemente. La verdad es que, si le habían dado casi una docena de pociones, pero con ninguna se había sentido mejor.

— El medimago dijo… Él mencionó que… — desvió la mirada, enojado consigo mismo cuando las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y le impidieron mostrarse seguro y tranquilo, como había sido su plan.

— El bebé y yo estaremos bien, Nev — intentó tranquilizarlo su esposa.

Neville asintió febrilmente, la barbilla le temblaba.

— Debes confiar en que todo estará bien… — le pidió Ginny — Entraremos ahí y… — lo sintió apretar su mano con más firmeza, como rehusándose a dejarla ir — y todo saldrá bien. Habrá un montón de medimagos ahí dentro. Todo el tiempo estaremos bien, protegidos. Y antes de que te des cuenta, ya tendremos en nuestros brazos a Frank — le sonrió.

Neville la regresó a ver con rapidez, sintiendo que el cuello le había dado un doloroso chasquido.

— Creí que lo llamaríamos Arthur — musitó débilmente, colocando una mano en su abultado vientre.

— Ya hay dos Arthur en mi familia… — le sonrió Ginny — Además, nunca lo contemplé realmente. Siempre supe que quería que se llamara como tu padre… — su sonrisa se amplió cuando Neville la besó largamente en la frente — Debes dejarnos hacerlo — replicó con suavidad.

Neville se separó un poco para verla de frente.

— No puedo hacerlo… — expresó con impotencia — ¡No quiero hacerlo!… — la miró con temor — Si algo pasará… Si algo llegará a pasarles… — no pudo continuar. El nudo que se formó en su garganta le impidió terminar la oración. Una vida sin ellos ya no era vida. No podría seguir con el peso de su pérdida. Simplemente no podría continuar sin uno de ellos.

Ginny acarició su cabello y evitó por todos los medios romper a llorar. Estaba aterrada, pero no podía ni quería que la última imagen que tuviera Neville antes de dejarla ir fuera la de ella llorando. Sólo les rompería el corazón a ambos.

— Estaré bien — le prometió, acariciando su mejilla.

Neville tomó su mano entre las suyas y besó la palma cerrando los ojos.

— ¡Te amo! — musitó afectivamente.

— ¡También te amo! — replicó Ginny con dulzura. Minutos después, Neville la dejaba ir; rezando para sus adentros para que todo saliera bien.

Mas no fue hasta casi una hora después cuando Neville se dejó caer sobre una silla con pesadez, sintiendo como las lágrimas volvían a salir por sus ojos, pero ésta vez por un motivo diferente: El llanto de su hijo se oía fuerte y claro al final del pasillo.

Fin Flash Back

Frank y Ginny habían permanecido hospitalizados casi un mes. A pesar de que Ginny sólo había necesitado una semana para recuperarse, por ningún motivo abandonó el Hospital, al igual que Neville. De vez en cuando se turnaban para ir a su casa para bañarse y comer algo decente; pero era más el tiempo que duraba el trayecto, que lo que permanecían ahí.

Finalmente, en diciembre, Frank pasó la primera Navidad en casa. Tan grande y saludable como cualquier bebé de su edad. Molly había dicho una vez que era porque los niños mágicos se recuperaban más fácilmente. Pero Neville y Ginny sabían que no era así; simplemente había sido la magia de su amor por él lo que lo mantuvo a salvo.

Ron de vez en cuando llamaba a su sobrino "Niño milagro", pero lejos de enojar a sus padres, los hacía sonreír alegremente porque sabían que a Frank le encantaba que su tío Ron lo llamara así. Además, después de todo, eso era lo que era Frank: su pequeño niño milagro.

Un regalo después de seis años de separación. De dudas. Peleas. Y malentendidos. Una recompensa por todo lo que sufrieron. Porque a pesar de todo, era el amor lo que los había unido al principio, y lo que los reunió de nuevo…

Flash Back

Ron reía a carcajadas tomándose el estómago mientras Harry, con las mejillas escarlatas, despotricaba contra Neville aquella tarde en La Madriguera. Ginny, Luna, Hermione y los señores Weasley veían la escena divertidos. Pero ninguno estaba más divertido que Ron, quien apenas era capaz de respirar por el esfuerzo de reír.

— ¡No era eso lo que quería decir! — se defendió Neville, mientras cubría a Frank con su cuerpo como si quisiera protegerlo.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto que lo quisiste decir Longbottom!… — le apuntó acusatoriamente Harry, haciendo lo mismo con Harmony, quien estaba en sus brazos — ¡Pero escúchame bien Longbottom, ni en ésta vida, ni en la otra, dejaré que tu…!

— ¡Hey!, cuidado con lo que digas Harry — le advirtió Ginny.

—… ¡hijo se acerque a mi hija!; ¡Faltaba más!, ¡un asalta cunas más en tu familia! — le espetó indignado.

— ¿Asalta cunas?… — meditó Ron — ¡Ah, Ginny es menor que Neville! — se volvió a reír con más fuerza.

— ¡Pero es que no quise decir eso!… — repitió Neville de manera insistente — Únicamente sugerí que como los niños se van a criar juntos, quizás algo pase cuando sean mayores, no hoy o en los próximos años, sólo en algún momento en el futuro… — repuso — Además, sería completamente natural; si Amelia no fuera prima de Frank, incluso con ella podría pasar…

La risa de Ron se cortó de golpe al escuchar lo último y regresó a ver a su cuñado con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Enfermo! — le acusó, estremeciéndose dramáticamente.

Neville suspiró con frustración.

— Creo que entiendo el punto de Neville, los niños van a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, no sabemos si en el futuro desarrollen sentimientos más allá de la amistad — lo apoyó Hermione.

— Es cierto — secundó Luna.

— ¡Luna, Hermione, no alienten a éste asalta cunas enfermo! — las regresaron a ver espantados.

Neville y Ginny los vieron con exasperación y prefirieron hacerse de oídos sordos; mientras Harry y Ron veían a sus hijas como padres sobre protectores; y sus esposas los miraban a ellos, resignadas. Los señores Weasley, sin embargo, reían con gracia al ver la nueva faceta como padres de sus hijos.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahí estaban ahora Harry y Hermione… con su pequeña Harmony en sus vidas. Su pequeña armonía.

— No puedo creer que ya empiece a caminar… — suspiró Hermione cuando la dejó en su cuna, completamente dormida, y acarició sus rizos castaños — Está creciendo demasiado rápido.

— Creo que lo peor fue cuando empezó a gatear. No podíamos dejarla sola ni un minuto — la arropó Harry, depositando un beso en su frente.

— Supongo que tarde o temprano tendremos que hacernos a la idea de que tiene que crecer, ¿no? — musitó Hermione con el entrecejo fruncido.

Harry sonrió y la abrazó por la espalda, dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla. Hermione le sonrió.

— Te amo Harry — le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Harry sonrió. Llevaba escuchando ésas palabras los pasados tres años, y sin embargo cada vez que Hermione las pronunciaba, sentía exactamente el mismo amor que la primera vez. Se sentía lleno. Amado.

— También te amo — le respondió.

Y se inclinó a besarla…

* * *

Dieciséis años después…

—… ¡se estaban besando! — terminó exclamando Harmony entre lágrimas. Escondió el rostro entre sus manos, sollozando dolorosamente.

Hermione sintió un pesado nudo caer en su vientre.

Eran las vacaciones de Pascua, Harmony cursaba su séptimo año en Hogwarts; su hermano James cursaba cuarto año, y la hermanita menor de ambos, Lily Jean, apenas había entrado al primer año. Al principio, cuando Harry y Hermione fueron a recibir a sus hijos a la estación de King's Cross, intuyeron que algo andaba mal. La seriedad entre Harmony y James era palpable; la primera, con los ojos rojos e hinchados había dicho escuetamente que estaba bien en el camino a casa, hasta que terminó encerrándose en su habitación durante el resto del día; y el segundo, con el entrecejo fruncido como si estuviera realmente molesto por algo, se negó a contestarles a sus padres; Lily era la única que parecía no haber notado algo, por lo cual no pudo decirles nada.

Pero ésa noche, luego de que Harmony se negara a bajar a cenar, Hermione había subido a llevarle un plato de comida y la había encontrado llorando. Harmony no había sido lo suficientemente rápida para que su madre no notara que algo estaba mal con ella. Fue por eso que queriendo aliviar el dolor que sentía, accedió a contarle la verdad…

El cómo dos días atrás había descubierto a Amelia Weasley, su mejor amiga, besándose con Daniel Reeves, su mejor amigo y el chico del cual estaba enamorada desde hacía dos años.

— Harmony, hija… — la abrazó Hermione, reconfortándola.

— ¡Yo lo amo, mamá! — musitó en un sollozo.

Harry, quien las había estado observando desde la puerta, sintió su corazón estrujarse ante aquella declaración lacerante de su hija mayor. Sus ojos se encontraron de inmediato con los de su esposa. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa de ternura y complicidad.

— Si es verdad eso, entonces habla con él. Díselo — le aconsejó tomando el rostro de Harmony entre sus manos para mirarla a sus verdes ojos.

— ¿De que serviría?, es obvio que Lia es su novia. Yo sólo soy su mejor amiga — se negó tajantemente. Aquel gesto testarudo de Harmony hizo que Harry negara con pesadumbre; en momentos así era cuando maldecía que su hija tuviera el mismo genio que él.

— Tu madre tiene razón, Harm. Debes hablar con Daniel. Y con Lia también. No querrás perder su amistad así porque si ¿verdad? — le acusó serio, acercándose a ellas.

La joven Potter regresó a ver a su padre, y negó luego de un momento; por sus mejillas aun corrían lágrimas, los ojos los tenía hinchados de tanto llorar.

— Pero no podré soportar verlos juntos… — replicó dolorosamente, derramando otro par de lágrimas — ¿Y si me cambian de colegio?, es mi último año. ¡Mamá, por favor, déjame ir a Beauxbatons! — le suplicó a Hermione.

— Harmony, huir no solucionará nada. Créeme, sólo empeora las cosas — la miró profundamente.

— Si lo hará. Me encargaré de eso… — repuso solemnemente — El estar lejos…

— Únicamente empeorará las cosas… — rebatió Hermione. Compartió una breve mirada con Harry y suspiró profundamente — Creo que es hora de que tu padre y yo te hablemos de algo — declaró seriamente. Harry se sentó junto a ellas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — se inquietó Harmony, mirándolos con recelo.

— Hija, esto pasó hace muchos años. Cuando tu padre y yo cursábamos nuestro último año en Hogwarts… — empezó Hermione, tomando una mano de Harry.

* * *

Las vacaciones terminaron. Los jóvenes Potter partieron de nuevo a Hogwarts. Y no fue hasta una semana después cuando Harmony escribió a sus padres…

" _Queridos papá y mamá:_

 _Ustedes tenían razón. Todo fue un malentendido. Resulta que a Lia no le gusta ni un poco Daniel, pues ella sabe que yo estoy enamorada de él, y eso ella lo considera sagrado. Además, lo del beso fue sólo un engaño de una Slytherin que anda tras él y a mí me odia._

 _No era Lia quien estaba besando a Daniel, sino una chica llamada Cissy Malfoy. Ésta arpía y sus amigas usaron una poción para que Malfoy se hiciera pasar por Lia, además de un Confundus contra Daniel. Así como también planearon todo para que yo lo presenciara._

 _El cómo lo sé. Bueno, sólo digamos que tía Luna y tío Ron aún están enojados con Lia; deberían explicarles por qué sucedieron las cosas._

 _Lia sólo quiso defenderme a mí, a Daniel y a ella misma; el cómo lo hizo no lo justifico. Pero honestamente, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Contestando a su pregunta: Amelia hechizo a todas las lechuzas de Hogwarts y se le fueron encima a Malfoy y compañía en plena cena de bienvenida; y no precisamente para atacarlas. A Malfoy no le quedó de otra más que confesar ante todo el comedor lo que había hecho, y a su casa le restaron 100 puntos, además de que estará castigada por lo que resta del año. Que bien merecido se lo merece._

 _En fin, todo está resuelto. Lia y yo somos las mejores amigas de siempre; incluso creo que anda un chico de Ravenclaw tras ella, y al parecer a ella también le gusta, pero no dice nada, ya saben cómo es a veces. Pero, ¡por favor no le digan a tío Ron eso!; ¡júramelo papá!; lo último que quiere Lia es un padre celoso que le escriba cada dos días y la vaya a visitar cada fin de semana._

 _En cuanto a las cosas con Daniel, bueno… ¡Soy la persona más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra!_

 _Los amo. Gracias por todo._

 _Nos vemos en junio._

 _Harmony._

 _P.D.: ¿Podría Dan pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?, ¿por favor?_ "

Harry soltó un bufido ante lo último. No obstante, Hermione rio encantada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo, sonriendo radiante.

— Genial. William no se queda contigo, pero tengo que lidiar con que su hijo se quede con mi hija — fingió molestia Harry.

— Harry… — lo amonestó — Ya deja eso. Además, recuerda que eras tú el más feliz cuando Will nos presentó a Sam en nuestra boda. Hasta recuerdo que me dijiste que ellos dos se amaban incluso todo el tiempo que él creyó sentir algo por mí — le recordó.

— Bueno, eso si — concedió Harry.

— ¿Y quién será el chico que anda tras Amelia? — se preguntó Hermione.

— ¿En serio no te haces una idea?… — la miró su esposo de manera burlona — Sólo espera a que Ron se entere de que el hijo de Terry y Susan anda tras su hija — se rio con gracia.

— ¿Trevor?… — lo miró escéptica.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Quién más?, siempre han sido amigos los cuatro.

— Vaya… — suspiró Hermione.

Harry gruñó repentinamente. Su esposa lo vio interrogante.

— Me acabo de dar cuenta que al menos Lia está en Gryffindor, lo que significa que no está con Trevor. Pero Harmony y Daniel, aparte de estar ambos en Gryffindor, son Premios Anuales — se lamentó.

Hermione se rio.

— Tenle algo de crédito a tu hija, Harry.

— A ella si le tengo. Al hijo de Will es al que no — comentó por lo bajo. La castaña no dijo nada al respecto, cuando se trataba de los celos paternos de Harry, no había voz de la razón que lo hiciera entender.

— Supongo que lo que dijo Neville hace años se cumplió finalmente… — Harry la miró sin entender — ¿Recuerdas?, que entre más convivieran nuestros hijos entre si…

—… En el futuro podrían sentir algo más que amistad — completó Harry.

Tal vez la vida no les había permitido a Hermione y William ser felices juntos; o quizás fue el destino y el corazón. Pero a pesar de eso, Will había sido finalmente feliz al lado de Sam; su amor había sido igual de fuerte que el de Hermione y Harry, después de todo. Ya que ni la distancia pudo borrarlo. Quizás hubo un momento de confusión, pero no fue más que para confirmar lo que el corazón ya sabía. Y era que le pertenecía originalmente a Sam; al igual que el de Hermione era de Harry desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Aunque si bien la noticia del embarazo y boda apresurada de Will y Sam era algo que Hermione aun le recordaba con molestia a éste; pues nadie, aparte de los abuelos del ojiazul y la hermana de Sam, había asistido; Hermione lo seguía queriendo de la misma manera.

Después, habían sido cuatro años lo que les tomó a Will y Sam decidirse por vivir en Londres; en donde criaron a Daniel, su único hijo biológico, y Scott, el hijo de la hermana de Sam y al cual criaron como suyo después de la trágica muerte de Kelly cuatro años después de dar a luz.

Pero quizás las cosas pasaban por algo. Hermione y Will se amaron, sí. Pero no fue un amor como el de Hermione por Harry, o el de William por Sam; fue sólo un amor que les permitió vivir los años más felices de sus vidas, compartir recuerdos y anécdotas; pero, sobre todo: Amistad.

Flash Back

Aquella tarde, Hermione no podía estar más feliz. Will había ido de visita junto a Sam, Daniel y Scott. Scott de cuatro años, corría por todo el patio persiguiendo a Crookshanks; mientras Daniel y Harmony, de dos años, se divertían jugando con Hermione y Will en el césped; y Harry y Sam les servían limonada junto a unos bocadillos.

— De verdad se llevan bien — comentó Harry cuando se sentó junto a ellos y les repartía los vasos con limonada, mientras observaba a su hija con el hijo de Sam y Will.

— Y Scott ya encontró a alguien más a quien atormentar — comentó risueño Will, viendo a su hijo atrapar finalmente a Crookshanks.

— ¿Segura que Crookshanks no se enoja?, la última vez que Scott tuvo un gato en sus manos, bueno, ¿para qué te digo? — le dijo Sam a Hermione, mirando la escena con algo de preocupación.

— No te preocupes. Crookshanks ha lidiado con niños aún más grandes que Scott — replicó Hermione, compartiendo una sonrisa con Harry. El rostro de su pelirrojo amigo apareció en sus mentes.

— "¡Eta!" — se escuchó la entusiasta voz de Daniel.

Lo regresaron a ver y notaron que le ofrecía un cubo de color azul a Harmony. La pequeña vio el cubo unos segundos, y después negó con la cabeza, regresando a jugar. Daniel hizo una mueca resignada y volvió a buscar entre los demás cubos.

— Me cansé — replicó Scott en un agitado resuello mientras se dejaba caer en el regazo de Will. Éste le sonrió a su hijo y le ofreció su vaso de limonada. Crookshanks se acercó a Daniel y Harmony con la cola en alto, haciéndole cosquillas al primero en la mejilla cuando pasó por su lado.

Hermione observó la mirada triste que Sam le dirigió a Scott. No necesitó preguntarle el porqué, la muerte de su hermana aún estaba muy reciente, y el saber que Scott no crecería con su verdadera madre era algo que la atormentaba; mas aun así Hermione se alegraba, pues el pequeño no estaba solo, tenía a Will y Sam, quienes desde su nacimiento lo criaron como su propio hijo.

— "¿Eta?" — se volvió a escuchar a Daniel.

— "Ota" — negó Harmony. Daniel suspiró con cansancio, haciendo reír a Scott.

Sí, no había nada que le faltara a Scott. Tenía a sus padres que lo amaban, y a un hermano que adoraba.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo te dieron en el Ministerio? — le preguntó Hermione a Will.

— Un par de días solamente — le respondió, regresando a verla.

— Entonces regresarán a Irlanda pronto — comentó Harry.

Will y Sam no comentaron nada, sólo se sonrieron tenuemente. Scott se incorporó del regazo de Will y se sentó junto a Harmony y Daniel. Estos no dudaron en pasarle un par de cubos. Y el pequeño comenzó a armar una columna multicolor.

— Harmony los va a extrañar mucho cuando se vayan. Estos días que pasaron juntos se volvieron inseparables — comentó con nostalgia Hermione, viendo como jugaban los tres.

Will sonrió, compartiendo una mirada con Sam.

— Quizás no sea necesario — dijo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — le preguntó Hermione, confundida.

— Estuvimos pensando; y hablando un poco mis abuelos también, tratando de convencerlos… — miró a Daniel ofrecerle un cubo rosa a Harmony y como ella lo aceptaba al fin, sonriéndole angelicalmente. Will sonrió para si — Regresamos a Londres, Jean — finalizó, girándose a verla.

— ¿Qué? — fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras poco a poco sonreía, asimilando lo que su mejor amigo acababa de decirle.

— Hablé con Kevin, y me ofreció mi viejo empleo; además, también le ofreció trabajo a Sam. Y mis abuelos accedieron a venirse con nosotros. En Irlanda ya no hay nada que nos detenga. Mas aquí está toda nuestra familia — le explicó, abrazando a Sam por la cintura.

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, intentando de encontrar su voz; hasta que terminó por rendirse y se lanzó sobre Will y Sam dándoles un fuerte abrazo, haciéndolos reír al igual que a Harry. Mientras Harmony recompensaba a Daniel con un beso en la mejilla y éste sonreía, y Scott hacía una mueca de asco al verlos.

Fin Flash Back

Tal cual les pasó a Terry y Luna. Quienes a pesar de haber sentido fuertes sentimientos el uno por el otro, al final, la amistad fue la que prevaleció. La que los unió a lo largo de los años y los hizo inseparables. La que les permitió ser felices, satisfaciendo cada parte de sus vidas. Luna tenía a Ron y sus hijos, Amelia de 17, y Rupert de 14 años.

Y Terry tenía a Susan. A aquella maravillosa e inteligente mujer que lo supo enamorar de una manera que hizo que al fin sintiera completa plenitud en su vida gracias a amar y ser amado con la misma intensidad. Y más tarde lo hizo inmensamente feliz al darle tres grandiosos hijos, Trevor de 17, Samuel de 14 y Evan de 11.

Flash Back

Luna reía a carcajadas mientras veía como Terry, inútilmente, intentaba hacer que Amelia y Trevor dejaran de pelear. El motivo de la disputa, era el vaso de papilla que el rubio tenía en una mano, y Susan le había pedido se lo diera al hijo de ambos. Lo que no había sabido Terry hasta ése entonces, era que el durazno era la fruta favorita de la hija de Ron y Luna; y ésa era la última papilla que tenía con ése sabor.

— Te dije que no lo abrieras — le canturreó Luna.

Terry la regresó a ver mal, levantando el pequeño vasito cuando los niños intentaron arrebatárselo de las manos.

— ¡Mía! — exclamó posesivamente Trevor, arrugando el entrecejo, molesto.

— ¡Mía! — le secundó Amelia.

Luna rio divertida; y Susan, quien se acababa de sentar, vio con un dejo de burla a su esposo.

— ¿Has intentado hacer más papilla con un hechizo? — le preguntó con un brillo de diversión en los ojos.

— A Trevor no le gusta el sabor después, lo hice la última vez y me arrojó todo en la cabeza — resopló, pasando la mirada de su hijo a su "sobrina".

— Intenta con ésta a ver si alguno lo quiere — le tendió Susan otro vasito. Terry lo tomó. Los niños seguían quejándose, pidiéndole la papilla.

— ¿Manzana?… — leyó la etiqueta con algo de inseguridad — De acuerdo.

Se sentó en el sofá y, apartando del alcance de ambos la que era de durazno, abrió la de manzana y les ofreció una cucharada a ambos.

— No — hicieron puchero y exigieron de nuevo la de durazno.

Terry suspiró frustrado.

— Dame la de manzana y dale a Trevor la de durazno — le pidió Luna, decidiéndose por ayudarlo.

— Amelia, cariño, la papilla era de Trevor, es su comida y no se la podemos quitar. Qué te parece si llegando a casa te preparo algo rico, ¿sí?… — le proponía Luna suavemente a su hija minutos después. La niña sólo miró a su madre con los ojos empezando a llenársele de lágrimas — Lia… — le acarició el cabello rubio.

Trevor, aun sonriendo mientras comía con entusiasmo la papilla, se giró a ver a Amelia y arrugó el entrecejo al mirarla a punto de llorar. Y antes de que alguno de los mayores se diera cuenta de que pasaba, Trevor ya estaba frente a la niña y le tendía el vasito como una ofrenda de paz.

Amelia sonrió feliz y se sorbió la nariz antes de tomar de las manos de Trevor el postre. El pequeño estaba por irse a los brazos de su madre, mas se detuvo cuando Amelia tomó la cuchara que reposaba en la mesa y se la ofreció; y juntos, empezaron a comer el postre que tanto habían peleado antes, y ahora compartían como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

— ¡Ahora resulta! — soltó Terry con ironía, contemplándolos. Luna y Susan se rieron ante su gesto de estupor.

— Otro Boot que sucumbe ante los encantos de las Lovegood — comentó Susan con gracia.

Terry resopló con fingida molestia, mas sonrió cuando rodeó a su esposa con un brazo y la besó lentamente en los labios, mientras eran contemplados por una sonriente Luna.

Fin Flash Back

Y ahora Harmony estaba con Daniel. Y eventualmente Amelia lo estaría con Trevor.

Sólo el tiempo y ellos mismos labrarían su propia historia. Sin engaños y malentendidos. Aprendiendo de los errores de sus padres, que lo más valioso, era el amor, y la amistad.

Tal cual Ginny y Neville siempre entendieron, y criaron a sus hijos, Frank de 19 años y Jennifer de 14 años.

Hermione suspiró.

— Creo que lo hicimos bien ¿no crees? — comentó, contemplando la carta en sus manos, recargándose en el pecho de Harry.

— Bien es una palabra tan fea. Yo diría: perfecto — le sonrió. Y haló su rostro hacia el de él, besándola.

— Odio que tengas la razón ¿sabías? — musitó contra sus labios.

— Lo sé. Siempre he sabido lo que odias… — se separó un segundo para sonreírle seductoramente — Pero también lo que amas.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y que se supone que es eso, señor Potter? — lo retó con una sonrisa.

— A mí, señora Potter. A mí — y ésta vez no le dio tiempo de alegar algo más, la besó con todo el amor y pasión que sentía por ella, que las palabras murieron en la garganta de Hermione en el momento que entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello de Harry. De su mejor amigo. Del amor de su vida.

Y Hermione se prometió en silencio que a pesar del "odio" que pudiera sentir alguna vez por alguien o algo; nada se compararía con el profundo amor que sentía por Harry y sus hijos.

Porque después de todo; ellos eran lo que verdaderamente importaban. Y más allá del resentimiento, estaba el amor. El que les había permitido volver a reunirse.

El que les había permitido ser las personas que ahora eran. Sin restricciones. Sin inhibiciones. Solamente ellos dos. Harry y Hermione. Tal como debió ser desde el principio.

Ahora sólo les quedaba disfrutar de las alegrías que vendrían.

— _Nox_ — susurró contra sus labios. Sintiendo que una llama interna se encendía en su corazón.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Hola, soy YulyPotterGranger, antes que nada, te agradezco por haber llegado hasta el final de la historia, haber dejado algun review, haberme seguido, o añadido a favoritos.

Ahora, pasando a lo importante y lo que creo la mayoria esta esperando que mencione...

Sí, Te odio porque te amo, ha llegado a su fin, y pronto Convivencia tambien lo hara, cuando eso llegue, finalmente traere el fic que todos ustedes me han pedido "Retorno... El Maestro de la Muerte".

Ahora bien, para que las actualizaciones de Retorno sean periodicas, voy a necesitar que lluevan los reviews, asi que cuando suba el primer capitulo, espero leerlos ahi, minimo diez reviews por capitulo o no habra actualizacion.

Si eres nuevo lector de mis historias, sepan que este fic esta en progreso, aun le faltan varios capitulos para terminar, pero si quieren empezar a leerlo ya, busquenme en potterfics con el mismo seudonimo, aunque estan advertidos de que si no tienen cuenta no podran acceder a el.

Sin mas por el momento, me despido.

 **Todos los derechos reservados. Los personajes, nombres de HARRY POTTER, así como otras marcas de identificación relacionadas, son marcas registradas de Warner Bros. TM & © 2003. Derechos de publicación de Harry Potter © J.K.R.**

 **Todos los derechos sobre estas pequeñas historias ficticias son mios, no doy el consentimiento para la copia parcial o completa de ninguna de ellas en cualquier otra cuenta o pagina que no sea la mia.**  
 **Evita el plagio. Reporta el plagio.**

 **Los autores se respetan unos a otros.**  
 **Atte. Yuly.**


End file.
